Patient X
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Hermine will sich um die Opfer der Endschlacht kümmern. Sie hat jedoch nur einen Patienten, den sie bis zu seiner Hinrichtung betreuuen muss.Er, der entgegen öffentlichen Angaben überlebt hat.Lord Voldemort!
1. Prolog

**Patient X**

**Inhalt:**  
Hermine will sich um die Opfer der Endschlacht kümmern. Sie bekommt jedoch nur einen Patienten zugeteilt. Jemand, der die Schlacht entgegen der offiziellen Angaben überlebt hat. Lord Voldemort.  
Hermine zerbricht fast an der Aufgabe und gerät zwischn alle Fronten, da sie nicht nur gegen den kaltherzigen dunklen Lord selbst, sondern auch gegen ihre verständnislosen Freunde, die menschenverachtenden Vorschriften des Krankenhauses, Voldemorts rachsüchtige Opfer sowie gegen ihren eigenen Hass ankämpfen muss.

_  
Die Story wird komplett überarbeitet. Werde dann im 2-3 Tage Abstand jedes Kapitel neu posten. Ich will ein paar Dinge ändern, auf die mich Reviewer aufmerksam gemacht haben, aber grundsätzlich gibts leider in so ziemlich jedem Kapitel stellen, die mir nicht so gefallen. Trotzdem bleiben Story und Kapitelzahl gleich. Bis Weihnachten oder Silvester sind alle Kapitel wieder da, denke ich_

**Genre: **Drama, bisschen Thriller und Tragikkomik  
**  
**Ausserdem dachte ich dabei an drei Filme  
*** Enemy Mine** (Freundschaft mit dem Erzfeind möglich?)  
*** Der Todmacher **(Wie ist das, nah an einem Monster zu sein)  
*** Dead Man Walking **(Todesstrafe, Rechte eines Mörders vs. Opferperspektive)

**Warnungen:** _Gewalt, Folter, Angst, Sucht, "Wahnsinn", Ethik, Todesstrafe_

Und tausend dank an Alraune für´s Beta-Lesen

Wie gesagt, ich ändere einiges. Solltet ihr grauenvolle Rechtschreibfehler entdecken, dann ist das nicht Alraunes Schuld. Wenn jemand die überarbeitenden Kapitel beta-lesen würde, dann wäre das toll.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Prolog **

Wenige Wochen waren seit der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Vor einigen Tagen war Hermine gemeinsam Ron aus Australien zurück gekehrt, wo sie ihren Eltern glücklich und erleichtert die Erinnerung an ihre Tochter zurück geben konnte.

Mr und Mrs Granger überlegten allerdings noch ob sie wirklich nach England zurück kehren würden. Beide hatten eine Gemeinschaftspraxis in Melbourne eröffnet, das Land und die Leute zu schätzen gelernt. Zwar war ihnen nun wieder bewusst, dass wahres, vergangenes Leben in England und nicht nicht in Australien stattgefunden hatte, doch das Leben das sie sich mittlerweile aufgebaut hatten war gut, dass in England kaum mehr als eine verwirrende Erinnerung.

Da Hermine, wie sie ihnen gestand, sowieso wieder für ein weiteres Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück kehren musste um ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen, schien das Leben, das sie nun führten, durchaus eine gute Wahl zu sein.  
Man könnte sich doch trotzdem besuchen meinten Mr und Mrs Granger augenzwinkernd, während sie ihrer Tochter voll Stolz den Rücken tätschelten. Eine so talentierte junge Hexe könnte doch appendieren, oder wie das hieß.

Ganz so einfach war es zwar nicht auch auf magische Weise von Hogwarts nach Melbourne zu kommen, aber Hermine war froh ihre Eltern so glücklich wieder zu sehen, so dass sie auch gewisse Schwierigkeiten für weitere Besuche gerne in Kauf nahm. Schwierigkeiten, die ihre Eltern, die Muggel waren, bedauerlicherweise ohnehin hin verstehen würden. Wie so vieles... also lächelte Hermine, nickte und versprach, so oft wie möglich zu ihnen zu kommen.

Die Rückkehr war weit weniger erfreulich. Da sie in England ohne ihre Eltern kein Zuhause mehr hatte, zog sie für die Zeit bis Schulbeginn bei den Weasleys ein.  
Mit einem Schlag waren wieder all die Schrecken des vergangenen Krieges und alle Verluste über sie hereingebrochen. Hatte sie es in Australien noch ganz gut geschafft so zu tun, als ob es ihr gut ginge, als ob sie einfach nur ein Mädchen wäre, dass Urlaub bei seinen Eltern machte, so wurde ihr nun vor Augen geführt, wie wenig es tatsächlich gab, zu dem man zurückkehren konnte.

Fred war tot. Lupin und Tonks ebenso... Auch zahlreiche ihrer Mitschüler gab es einfach nicht mehr. Weg, fort... als hätte sie es nie gegeben. Täglich überkam sie ein Gefühl von misstrauen und Übelkeit, wenn sie den neuen Tagespropheten aufschlug, da sie gelernt hatte, die Nachrichten, die dort standen, zu fürchten.

Zerstreuung war kaum möglich, da die Todesser die meisten bekannten Orte der magischen Gemeinschaft verwüstet, oder für ihre Zwecke missbraucht noch ein Trümmerhaufen ihres ehemaligen Lebens war übrig. Und nicht nur Gebäude zählten zu den Trümmern, sondern Hermines ganze Existenz war zum Scherbenhaufen geworden.

Jede Nacht hatte sie Alpträume. Alpträume von der Angst die sie hatte, als sie mit Ron und Harry in diesem Zelt festsass, von der Kälte, dem Hunger, der Furcht um das eigene Leben. Der Sorge um all die lieben Menschen, mit denen sie nicht zusammen sein konnten. Die quälende Ungewisheit nicht zu wissen, was Voldemort gerade anrichtete. Wem er was angetan hatte, was auf seinen Befehl hin als nächstes zerstört werden würde.  
Und immer wieder wenn es dunkel war, sah sie die toten Gesichter der Opfer der großen Schlacht vor sich. Zu wissen, dass jemand tod war, war etwas gänzlich anderes als eine wirkliche Leiche zu sehen. Der ekeleregende Geruch der über diesem Schlachtfeld lag, nach verbranntem Fleisch, die starren, gebrochenen Augen, die unnatürliche kalte Haut der Toten... all das, all das liess Hermine nicht mehr los. Und nicht nur sie, Ron und Harry war es nicht gut bekommen, zum Kindsoldaten zu werden. Wie es wohl jeden Menschen zerstören würde.

Doch sie sprachen kaum darüber. Sie waren doch immer die besten Freunde gewesen, doch über das, was am schlimmsten war, wagte keiner ein Wort zu reden. Vielleicht aus der Angst heraus zuzugeben müssen, dass all diese Dinge wirklich passiert waren, wenn einer sie laut aussprach.

Gryffindormut hin oder her. Ganz oben auf der Todesliste des bösesten aller Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu sein, machte sie auch jetzt, da es vorbei war, immer noch nervös. Ein Trauma, das war es, es ließ sie nicht mehr los. Machte sie nervös, überängstlich und reizbar.

Ron wurde von Tag zu Tag mürrischer und verschlossener. Er war kein Typ, der über solche Sorgen redete. Doch Jeder weitere Tag im Fuchsbau, ohne Fred und all die anderen Verstorbenen, lies ihn unzufriedener werden. Und auch sie…

Sie musste etwas tun. Erstens brauchte sie Ablenkung, da ihr sonst vor lauter schlimmen Gedanken ganz sicher der Kopf platzen würde, zweitens wäre diese Ablenkung sinnvoll und sie könnte eventuell schon erste Erfahrungen mit dem Heilerberuf machen. Sie meldete sich als Schwesternhelferin im hoffnungslos überfüllten St. Mungos Hospital.

Das Krankenhaus hatte seine Bettenzahl wegen der vielen Patienten und ehemaligen Fluchgeschädigten verdreifachen müssen. Die Heiler- ; Schwestern- und Pflegerzahl war jedoch nahezu gleich geblieben. Aus diesem Grund rief der Tagesprophet täglich dazu auf, sich freiwillig für einige Wochen oder länger zur Hilfe zu melden. Hermine wollte helfen...  
Das war gut, es war gut etwas zu tun. Arbeit, das wusste doch jeder, war die beste Ablenkung von jeglicher Art von Kummer. Hermine war jemand, der eine Aufgabe brauchte, um mit sich selbst zurecht zukommen. Und ein wenig könnte sie vielleicht dann auch das bohrende Gefühl betäuben, dass sie eine Schuld wieder gutmachen musste. Die Schuld, den Krieg überlebt zu haben.

Gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry reiste sie nach London um sich eine billige Muggelwohnung, eigentlich ja nur ein Zimmer, zu mieten. In den ersten Tagen würde sie im tropfenden Kessel schlafen, aber sobald eine Wohnung frei wurde würde sie da hinein ziehen. Zu teuer sonst auf die Dauer.  
Die Schule würde erst in 3 bis 4 Monaten wieder losgehen. Zuviel war passiert um sofort weitermachen zu können. Vieles musste neu gebaut werden. Magische Schutzwälle neu errichtet werden, neue Lehrer mussten gesucht werden…alle mussten das geschehene verarbeiten.

Und der Fuchsbau, egal wie sehr sie Rons Familie mochte, war nicht ihr Zuhause. Mit Harry und all den anderen Weasleys die nun dort wohnen wurde ihr alles zu eng.

Nachdem auch mit Tom, dem Wirt des tropfenden Kessels, alles wegen der ersten Tage geklärt war, machten sie sich daran in der Winkelgasse alles für ihr neues Zuhause einzukaufen. Frustrierend und zugleich erschreckend, was von der ehemals belebten, wunderbaren Winkelgasse übrig geblieben war.

Zuviele Läden hatten geschlossen. Selbst Ollivander, der doch nun wieder gesund und frei war, wollte noch etwas abwarten und sich von all den Schrecken erholen die er erleiden musste.

Harry war in all der Zeit verschlossen. Hermine musste ihn nicht fragen um zu wissen, dass ihn noch wesentlich mehr Schuldgefühle quälten als Ron. War diese Krieg nicht nur für ihn, wegen ihm geführt worden? Hätte er all das nicht verhindern können, wenn er an irgendeiner Stelle anders entschieden hätte?  
Immer wieder strich er sich über die Narbe, blickte in´s Leere und brütete dumpf vor sich hin.

Am Abend vor ihrem ersten Arbeitstag, Mrs. Weasley hatte sie alle zum Abendessen eingeladen, schaffte sie es doch ihn von Ginny, hinaus in den Garten des Fuchsbaus, wegzulocken und ein Gespräch zu suchen.

„Sag Harry, wieso fummelst Du dauernd an Deiner Narbe herum? Worüber denkst Du die ganze Zeit nach?" fragte Hermine in gewohnt besorgtem, müttlerlichen Ton.  
Harry zuckte etwas ratlos wirkend die Achseln. „Ich weiss nicht. Ich fühle mich einfach so eigenartig jetzt, da Voldemort weg ist. Weißt Du, all die Jahre mussten wir ihn jagen und jetzt…jetzt haben wir es geschafft, wir sind wieder sicher, nicht wahr? Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich meine, das war doch meine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu töten. Ich der Auserwählte" er lachte bitter „nun, er ist tod. Aufgabe erfüllt. Mit Eurer Hilfe. Und jetzt? Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht, was wir sonst seien sollen, wenn nicht Voldemorts Feinde? Wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten. Haben erfüllt, was man uns aufgetragen hat. Wir, ICH, sollte stolz sein. Aber ich fühle mich einfach nur leer und orientierungslos. Es ist so...ich weiss nicht... als ob wir alle innerlich gestorben wären und es nur noch nicht gemerkt haben. Alles ist so hohl und so leer."

Er nippte an seinem Butterbier und beobachtete ein paar Gnome die einige Meter weiter versuchten gleichzeitig, zu viert, in ein viel zu enges Gnomloch zu kriechen. Nacheinander hätten sie es geschafft, nebeneinander wohl nicht.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Wir sind anders geworden. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach wieder normale Teenager sein kö ganze Zeit..." Harry nickte, und strich Ginny Gedankenverloren über das im mondschein wie Feuer schimmernde, glänzende Rot Haar. „Wir sind anders geworden. Härter...ich meine, ich denke ich wäre jetzt ein guter Kämpfer. Hart, entschlossen...aber das soll doch jetzt vorbei sein. Ich meine, so wie wir sind, passen wir da überhaupt noch in eine Schule?"

Ron setzte sich auf, Rülpste verhalten und hob die Hände, gestikulierte auf sich deutend, immer noch mit der Butterbierfalsche in der Hand. „Ist wahr. Mal ehrlich, nach all dem. Macht ihr Euch wirklich noch Sorgen um sowas wie Zaubertranknoten" er schluckte, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und war sich wohl gerade bewusst geworden, dass er gewagt hatte, eines der Tabu-Themen zu erwähnen, weshalb er sich schnell beeilte weiterzusprechen „oder Verwandlungsprüfungn erst zu nehmen? Nach all dem? Wie kann man sich um so einen Kinderkram noch Sogen machen, nachdem man gerade ein Jahr damit verbracht hatte Voldemort und seine Horcuxe zu vernichten?"

Ginny seufzte schwer „Und ich? Ihr nehmt sie Schule nicht ernst, weil ihr nicht da wart. Aber ich habe ein Jahr lang damit Leben müsen, für Widerworte und falsche Hausaufgaben gefoltert zu werden. Ich weiss nicht wie ich wieder in die Schule gehen soll, ohne Angst zu haben."

Harry sah besorgt auf sie hinab, legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter doch sagte er nichts. Zweifellos weil er ihre die Illusion nicht rauben wollte, dass das,was sie in Hogwarts erlebt hatte schlimmer war als die Horcruxjagd.

„Wenn ich mir all das ansehe, alles was er kaputt gemacht hat. All die toten Leute... Dobby" er schluckte „und ich denke an Snape…ich weiss nicht." Ron nickte, als er sich ebenfalls mit einem Butterbier in der Hand neben seine Freunde auf die Gartenbank setzte. „Ja Mann, ist das nicht gruselig? Wer hätte gedacht, was alles in dem gesteckt hat?" Nachdenklich versuchte der Rothaarige mit den Fingernägeln das Etikett von der Flasche zu kratzen. „Irgendwie war er immer ein Ekel. Aber dann doch ein Held…".  
Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn er nur ein bischen länger gelebt hätte, wenn ich ihm hätte danken können. Dann wäre es schon okay gewesen sich so oft über ihn lustig zu machen. Ihn so dumm zu finden…".  
Hermine ergriff seine Hand „Er wollte es so… Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm jetzt besser. Er war nie ein Typ der sich als Held wohl gefühlt hätte". Ron und Harry nickten betrübt. Hermine seufzte, und beobachtete weiter die Gnome. Ein neuer, sehr dicker Gnom war seinen Artgenossen zur HIlfe gekommen. Er hüpfte wie eine wabbelige Dampfwalze auf den feststeckenden Freunden herum, um sie durch das Loch durchzudrücken. Bei jedem neuen Hüpfen, wogten seine Speckrollen fast ästhetisch auf und ab.  
"Ja... er hat Glück gehabt. Er hat es hinter sich, und wir müssen weiterleben und kucken, wie wir mit alledem zurechtkommen." murmelte Harry leise, in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Harrys Hand glitt wieder zu der Narbe. „Ich weiss nicht, eigentlich sollte die nicht mehr kribbeln, nicht? Aber immer wenn ich an IHN denke, an Voldemort, dann rutscht meine Hand auf die Stirn und irgendwie kribbelt es."  
„Phantomschmerzen?" wusste Hermine beizusteuern. „Bildest Du Dir nur ein. Du bist so daran gewöhnt, dass das wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern Du diese Angewohnheit ablegen kannst."

Harry stand, nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen auf, und begann im Garten herumzulaufen. „Es ist doch verrückt. Wie konnte das möglich sein. Wie konnte ein Mensch allein soviel Leid erzeugen? Wie kann das möglich sein dass ein Mensch alleine die Macht hat, alle anderen in´s Unglück zu stürzen? Er war das pure Böse." Harry wiegte ungläubig seinen Kopf, verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiederten Grimasse und kickte mit seinem Fuß gegen einen der Gnome, der zu ihnen hinübergeqatschelt war, um eine bessere Sicht auf seine eingeklemmten Freunde zu haben. "Und wenn ich aber dann an dieses komische, gehäutete Ding denke das ich gesehen habe als ich bewusstlos war…ist er das jetzt wirklich?" Der junge Mann wandte sich zu seinen Freunden um, hob die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Und er hat NIE etwas bereut. Deswegen wurde er das am Ende. Nie…nie den kleinsten Zweifel dass all die bösen Dinge die er verbrochen hat falsch waren. So böse…und nie hatte er irgendwelchen wirklich positiven Gedanken anderen Menschen gegenüber. Wie kann ein Mensch so werden Ich meine, meine Kindheit war doch auch mies, aber bin ich zu einem massenmörderischen Irren geworden?"

Ron lehnte sich entspannt zurück und kratzte sich den Bauch. „Ist doch egal…er ist tot und wenn er jetzt in irgendeiner Hölle jammernd in der Gegend rumliegt, dann hat er das verdient Mann."

Alle drei nickten, ja…Voldemort hatte jede Bestrafung verdient die nur denkbar war.

Das war wohl das, was der Krieg am stärksten in ihnen verändert hatte, sie konnte hassen. Voldemort hatte ihnen beigebracht, so etwas wie Mitleid zu vergessen. Hatte sie gelehrt, was wirklicher Hass bedeuted.


	2. Patient X

_**Beta: Alraune**_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Patient X **

Am nächsten Morgen begann ihre Schicht um sechs Uhr. Sie und etwa zwanzig andere freiwillige Helfer, die an diesem Montag beginnen würden, fanden sich in der Eingangshalle von St. Mungo's wieder, wo sie von Oberschwester Claris begrüßt wurden.

Schwester Claris war eine ungepflegt wirkende Hexe von etwa fünfzig Jahren. Seit langem führte sie ein strenges Regiment über alle Schwestern und Pfleger dieser Einrichtung. Nach festen Regeln musste es zugehen, und zweckmäßig.  
Jedem die bestmögliche Hilfe, so ließ sie die Hörenden wissen. Und im Moment sei dies erbärmlich wenig, deswegen, wandte sie sich erneut an ihr Publikum, deswegen waren nun sie hier. Die freiwilligen Helfer...weil ein Mindestmaß an Pflege nicht unterschritten werden durfte.  
Egal, wie viel Stress, wie viel Arbeit und wie viele Patienten zu bewältigen waren, jedem Patienten stand Menschenwürde und eine angemessene Behandlung zu.  
Stolz nickten all die, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Sie würden in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten helfen, den Opfern des Voldemort-Krieges ihre Würde zurück zu geben.

Dann ging die Führung durch das Krankenhaus los. Hermine war entsetzt über die Zustände. Nirgends schienen auch nur annähernd genug Pflegekräfte und Heiler anwesend zu sein. Oder Putzkräfte...ein Gänsehaut erzeugender Geruch aus einer Mischung nach Urinflaschen, getrocknetem Eiter, Blut und Erbrochenem durchdrang jeden Flur der besichtigten Stationen. Schreie waren aus jeder Ecke zu hören. Überall standen Menschen mit merkwürdigem Ausdruck in den Gesichtern herum und schienen darüber nachzugrübeln, welche Verbrechen sie unter dem Imperiusfluch begangen hatten. Wenn sie überhaupt noch richtig denken konnten...

Die Zimmer waren magisch vergrößert. So hatten nun zwar alle Patienten ein Bett, jedoch kamen auch die schwereren Fälle mit teilweise bis zu 12 Personen pro Zimmer nicht zur Ruhe. Ein unheimlicher Chor aus irren Rufen, Schmerzensschreien und Alarmglocken hallte durch die überfüllten Gänge, auf denen nicht wenige Patienten „geparkt" wurden, um sie zumindest im vorübergehen im Auge behalten zu können.

Und zwischen all dem Stöhnen, Schreien und Gestank wuselten abgehetzte Personen in limonengrünen Umhängen herum und schienen denen, die da lagen, Medikamente nur noch zuwerfen zu können. Für mehr war keine Zeit.

Hermine brauchte genau zwei Stunden um sich bei Oberschwester Claris rundherum unbeliebt zu machen. Seit Jahrzenten arbeitete Schwester Claris hier und hatte in all der Zeit nie die Muße gehabt, ihre Arbeitsmethoden zu überdenken  
Überall wusste Hermine gute Ratschläge zu geben. Einfache kleine Heil- oder Pflegezauber, die manches schneller und besser hätte erledigen können.  
Claris, ein grauer, merkwürdig steil aufragender Haarknoten wippte bei jedem Schritt auf ihrem Kopf mit (Hermine fühlte sich bei dem Anblick an den schiefen Turm von Pisa erinnert), wurde von Ratschlag zu Ratschlag reservierter.  
Gegen acht Uhr morgens platzte ihr dann wohl endgültig der Kragen. Sie schrie Hermine vor all den anderen Helfern an, als wäre sie ein Feldwebel beim Militär und Hermine ein aufmüpfiger Soldat. Vermutlich, so dachte Hermine, war das auch genau die Art und Weise, wie Oberschwester Claris die Lage einschätze.

Wenn Hermine alles besser wüsste, dann wäre es ja nicht nötig sie unter die Anleitung der anderen Schwestern zu stellen. Dann solle sie nun gleich eine Spezialaufgabe bekommen, bei der sie ihre ach-so-guten Ratschläge selber befolgen könne. Sie würde schon sehen, was ihre Weisheiten ihr bei dieser Aufgabe nutzten. Sie habe Besseres zu tun als auf das dumme Geplapper einer achtzehnjährigen Göre zu hören...Hermine sollte nach unten in den Keller, dort würde sie neue Anweisungen bekommen.

Hermine Schritt wütend und doch stolz auf ihren Mut, dieser alten, verbohrten Diktatorin zu widersprechen (denn sie HATTE es besser gewusst, sie hatte all das doch nur gesagt, um effektiver arbeiten zu können) marschierte sie geradewegs in das unterste Stockwerk.  
Obwohl sie gerade erst fünf Minuten zuvor Claris verlassen hatte, wurde sie unten schon von einer weiteren Schwester erwartet. Schwester Helen machte einen freundlicheren, wenn auch ebenfalls strengen Eindruck.  
„Ach guten Tag, Sie müssen Miss Granger sein?" begrüßte sie eine hochgewachsene, gertenschlanke Hexe mit kurzen blonden Haaren, die Hermine auf Anfang oder Mitte 40 schätzte.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich bin hier, weil...Schwester Claris meinte, ich sollte ihnen hier unten helfen."  
Helens Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ja, ja...Schwester Claris. Sie waren schnell, junge Frau, die meisten Leute, die neu anfangen, brauchen länger, um sie so wütend zu machen. Sei´s drum. Ja, wir haben wirklich Arbeit für Sie...kommen Sie bitte mit."

Helen eilte schnellen Schrittes einen langen, dunklen Gang voraus, bis sie vor einer großen, steinernen Tür Halt machte, die Hermine stark an einen Kerkereingang erinnerte.  
Helen zückte den Zauberstab, zeigte Hermine die richtige Handbewegung und den passenden Spruch und öffnete. „Sie müssen ihren Zauberstab nachher oben abgeben. Wir werden ihnen einen speziellen Zauberstab aushändigen, dessen Magie auf die unteren Stockwerke begrenzt ist. Wir sind hier sozusagen im Hochsicherheitstrakt des Krankenhauses. Hier bewahren wir eigentlich niemanden auf. Unten den momentanen Umständen aber schon. Hier kommen nur Patienten hin, die wir mit absoluter Sicherheit vor dem Rest des Krankenhauses fern halten müssen."

Hermine überkam ein eisiges Frösteln. „Eine Isolierstation? Sind die Leute hier schwer krank?" Hatte Claris sie zu Todkranken geschickt, in der Hoffnung, Hermine würde sich anstecken? Aber Helen schüttelte auch schon den Kopf, was Hermine zunächst noch beruhigte.  
„Nein, nein...es ist eher...nun, die Schwestern oben wollen die anderen Patienten nicht beunruhigen. Wir könnten auch nicht verantworten, ihn oben bei den anderen Menschen zu lassen. Es würde zu viel Unruhe und Angst aufkommen. Hier entlang bitte." Helen führte Hermine durch einen nun etwas helleren Gang, der links und rechts mit einer langen Reihe brennender Kerzen erleuchtet war. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen führte Helen sie an einer Tür vorbei, vor der zwei Auroren mir grimmig wachsamer Miene Wache zu stehen schienen. Sie nickten ihr kurz zu, und Hermine glaubte für einen Moment, einen besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie wirkten keinesfalls glücklich, das junge Mädchen, die junge Frau, HIER anzutreffen. Als sie an ihnen vorbei waren konnte Hermine gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie beide ihr mit dem Finger nachzeigten und aufgeregt tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

Obwohl Hermine nicht einmal genau sagen konnte warum, fühlte sie sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den sie der hastig vorauseilenden Helen folgte, unbehaglicher und beklommener zumute. Sie schauderte und schlang die Arme um sich, als wolle sie sich selbst vor irgendetwas Unbekanntem beschützen.

„Wieviele Patienten sind den hier unten?" Wollte Hermine wissen. Die Flure wirkten verlassen. Hier waren außer ihr, Helen und den beiden Auroren keine Menschen zu sehen. Das hektische Treiben von oben schien hier unten nicht angelangt zu sein. Und doch… die Stille die hier unten herrschte war keine friedliche, entspannte. Hier unten wirkte alles kalt und beklemmend. Hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst –und sie hoffte inständig, dass dem wirklich so war- so hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie eben eine Leichenhalle betreten hätte.

Das Klappern ihrer Schuhe hallte gespenstisch von den Wänden wieder. Fast meinte sie, sogar den Atem der hinter ihnen zurückgelassenen Auroren hören zu können. Hier unten war es still… wie in einem Grab. Etwas stieg vor ihr auf und sie dachte im ersten Moment, dass es ihr eigener Atem war der in der eiseskälte dieser Räumlichkeiten kondensierte. Erkannte dann jedoch, als es zu ihrer rechten leise zu zischeln begann, dass es nur eine Kerze war deren abgebrannter Docht auf das Wachs traf und verkohlten Rauch von sich gab.

„Eigentlich nur einer", unterbrach die blonde Krankenschwester Hermines Gedanken, blieb kurz stehen und deutete zu der Tür, vor der ihr die Auroren kurz zum Gruß zurücknickten. „Ich sagte ja, es ist nur eine Person, aber die müssen wir von allen anderen fernhalten. Zur Sicherheit der anderen, und weil sich alle weigern würden, ihn in ihrer Nähe auszuhalten. Selbst die Schwestern und Pfleger weigern sich, in seine Nähe zu kommen, auch die Heiler finden Ausreden, um nicht allzu oft nachsehen zu müssen." Helen schenkte Hermine ein trauriges Lächeln. „Sie müssen Schwester Claris sehr verärgert haben, Sie müssen nun leider eine Arbeit tun,die nicht einfach sein wird, die aber keiner außer Ihnen machen will."

Hermine verstand immer noch nicht recht. „Aber warum? Bewachen die Auroren den Patienten? Ist er gefährlich oder wird er bedroht?"

Helen wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her, benetzte nervös ihre Lippen und verengte die Augen, dann nickte sie jedoch entschieden und antwortete mit langsamer, gedehnter Stimme

. „Nun, in gewisser Weise wohl beides."

Hermine kam langsam eine Idee. „Ist es vielleicht ein Todesser? Wollen die Kriegsopfer deswegen nicht in seine Nähe?"  
Helen schien erneut einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte sie knapp. „So könnte man es auch sagen. Jedenfalls wurde diese Abteilung früher als Forsensik genutzt, als noch nicht alle Verbrecher nach Askaban kamen, als man…" sie unterbrach sich, biss sich auf die Lippen als wäre sie eben kurz davor gewesen, etwas verbotenes zu sagen, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und fuhr und gefassterem Ton fort „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen Arbeit geben."

Helen führte Hermine in einen Raum, der unschwer als Lager zu erkennen war. Hunderte von Decken, Matratzen, Reinigungsmitteln und Putzutensiellien standen in großen Schränken feinsäuberlich getrennt und aufgestapelt hier herum. Während Helen für Hermine Materialien zusammen stellte, begann sie zu erzählen...sorgsam darauf achtend, Hermine nicht anzublicken.  
„Also, er ist seit der Schlacht hier. Zuerst dachten sie, er wäre tot, war er aber nicht. Er lag im Koma. Während der Schlacht war kaum Zeit, die Leute wirklich intensiv zu untersuchen. Er war nicht der Einzige, ein paar Leute hatte es ebenfalls sehr übel erwischt, aber manche Leute sind eben überraschen zäh. Nicht Tod zu kriegen." Helen verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Jedenfalls wurde er danach hier her gebracht, was jedoch Geheim gehalten werden soll, weil...nun, das Ministerium möchte nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass er noch lebt." Hermine wunderte sich doch sehr über das, was sie hörte. Wer konnte es sein? Es musste ein sehr hoher Todesser sein, soviel Aufregung, wie aus Helens Stimme herauszuhören war. „Sie haben auch überlegt, ihn nach Askaban zu bringen, dort sind aber nach dem Dementorenaufstand und den vielen Sprengungen die Sicherheitsstandards wohl nicht mehr hoch genug."

Nun war Hermine wirklich beunruhigt. Sicher...Askaban hatte Schäden erlitten, aber konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass dieses Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für diesen Patienten nicht sicher genug war? Wer konnte es sein? Rodolphus Lestrange, Yaxley, Nott...ging sie in Gedanken all die Namen durch, die sie mit Gesichtern verbinden konnte...  
Ein eisiger Schauer kroch ihr bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken, einer dieser Personen nahe kommen zu müssen.

„Also, er lag vier Wochen im Koma, vor ein paar Tagen ist er aufgewacht. Wenn sich vorher schon alle davor gedrückt haben, zu ihm zu gehen, dann jetzt erst recht. Sie haben Angst vor ihm." Helens Stimme klang beiläufig, doch Hermine meinte, auch bei ihr eine Spur von Furcht zu erkennen. Sie verstand immer noch nicht recht. „Ist er denn gefährlich? Greift er das Personal an?", forschte die junge Hexe nach. Helen schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, er macht eigentlich gar nichts. Es geht um das, was er vorher getan hat. Wir haben ihm natürlich den Zauberstab abgenommen, aber man weiß ja nie, wie viel er ohne zustande bringt. Hier bei uns macht er eigentlich gar nichts. Er ist sehr schwach und wir haben Zauberbanne über ihn gelegt, die ihn praktisch lähmen. Aber er spricht auch nicht, auch wenn er könnte." Helen legte frische Bettbezüge auf einen Schiebewagen und begab sich zu einem anderen Regal, wo sie Waschlappen, Handtücher und Pflegeartikel zusammen suchte. „Es geht auch nicht darum, ihn zu heilen. Wir müssen ihn hier nur lange genug am Leben halten, bis er ausreichend verhört werden konnte. Das Zaubergamott wird ihn dann hinrichten lassen."

Hermine zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Bisher dachte sie, dass der Kuss des Dementoren das wäre, was die schlimmsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt erwarten würde. Helen suchte nun in einem weiteren Regal Tränke und Pasten zusammen. „Du wirst jeden Tag zwei Stunden bei ihm sein. Das wird unangenehm. Er stinkt, musst Du wissen, nun ja...wir windeln ihn. Bewegen kann er sich ja nicht. Da sich eigentlich fast alle Pfleger davor drücken, in seiner Nähe zu sein, hat er dieselbe Windel dann den ganzen Tag an. Das ist sehr unangenehm für uns. Du darfst Magie benutzen, um deine Nase zu schützen."  
Hermine wollte empört etwas erwidern, eine Windel pro Tag klang auch für den Patienten mehr als unwürdig. Helen ließ sie jedoch ihre Bedenken nicht äußern. „Außer diesen zwei Stunden wird niemand bei ihm sein. Wir haben versucht, ihn künstlich zu ernähren, irgendwie hat er es aber immer geschafft, die Schläuche wegzubekommen. Versuche, ihn zu füttern. Du darfst den Imperius- und den Crutiatusfluch anwenden...du darfst auch andere Flüche benutzen, wenn sie dir angemessen erscheinen. Es geht nur darum, ihn noch einige Monate am Leben zu halten. Akute Selbstmordgefahr, achte darauf. Er soll verurteilt werden, das ist dem Minister wichtig. Er darf sich nicht selbst etwas antun, bevor über ihn Recht gesprochen wurde. Außerdem weiß er vieles, das dem Ministerium wichtig ist. Im Moment redet er aber gar nicht. Schreib Dir alles auf, wenn er etwas sagen sollte, auch wenn er im Schlaf redet."

Helen war nun fertig. Sie schob den fertig bepackten Wagen zur Tür hinaus und wies Hermine erneut an, ihr zu folgen. In ihrem Kopf wucherten Fragen über Fragen. Wer konnte es sein? Ein Todesser, ein hochrangiger zweifellos. Eigentlich hatte auch Hermine alles andere als Lust mit zum Beispiel Walden Macnair alleine in einem Zimmer zu sein, ihm verkrustete, grauenhaft stinkende Windeln zu wechseln, ihn zu lagern oder zu füttern. Ekel überkam sie. Sie wollte doch den Opfern helfen...aber sie war zu stolz, um im Voraus aufzugeben. Zuviel hatte sie ihren Freunden von ihrer Absicht erzählt...und Oberschwester „Oberwichtig" Claris sollte den Triumph, sie in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben, schon gleich gar nicht genießen können.

Helen schob den Wagen langsam in Richtung der Auroren, während sie ihren Vortrag beendete. "Du wirst die Tür hinter dir magisch verschließen wenn du das Zimmer betrittst oder verlässt. Die beiden Auroren sind immer da, wenn es gefährlich wird. Hinein darfst aber nur du zur Pflege. Du kannst rufen oder mit dem Zauberstab ein Signal aussenden, falls du Dich bedroht fühlst.  
Du musst ihn täglich aufsetzen und versuchen, ihn zu aktivieren. Er soll zumindest sitzen, hörst Du? Wenn er weiter nur liegt, wird er das Durchgangssyndrom entwickeln, er wird dann zu keiner vernünftigen Verhandlung fähig sein. Aber eigentlich Quatsch, wenn Du mich fragst, er redet ja eh nicht. Naja, das sind die Anweisungen. Also setz ihn auf, bezieh das Bett neu. Wasch ihn, windel ihn und reibe die wunden Stellen mit dieser Salbe ein." Helen hob ein braunes Tiegelchen hoch. „Einmal täglich genügt. Eigentlich lagern wir ihn viel zu selten, diese Salbe ist aber magisch sehr potent. Sie wirkt tagelang. Weiterhin versuchst du, ihn zu füttern. Es geht nicht darum, ihn fett zu mästen, er soll nur die nächsten Wochen nicht verhungern. Sieh ihn nicht direkt an. Rede nicht mit ihm. Schreibe aber alles auf, was er zu dir sagt. Wenn du fertig bist, sendest du mit dem Zauberstab ein Signal nach draußen und die Auroren werden dich hinaus lassen. Schreib jeden Tag einen Bericht über ihn. Wir müssen unbedingt wissen, ob wir die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verstärken müssen. Im Moment scheint er sich wirklich kaum bewegen zu können. Es ist ungefährlich, ihn anzufassen, wenn du auch, und das muss ich dir leider gleich sagen, sicher Abscheu dabei verspüren wirst. Solltest du das Gefühl haben, dass er wieder mehr Macht über seinen Körper erlangt, dann werden wir neue Zauberbanne sprechen müssen. Stärkere. Hast Du alles verstanden?"  
Helen drückte Hermine den Wagen in die Hand und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Hermine war nach all dem, was sie gehört hatte, ganz mulmig geworden. Einen Tyrannosaurus Rex zu pflegen könnte nicht schlimmer sein. Trotzdem nickte sie schwach. Gryffindormut war gefragt...

Helen gab ihr die Hand zum Abschied. „Ich muss nun wieder hinauf. Du findest mich bei Fluchschäden, wenn du Fragen hast. Ach, noch was...der Patient hat bei uns keinen Namen. Wir führen ihn unter Patient X. Dir ist sicher klar, dass du mit niemandem darüber reden darfst, was du hier tust?", ermahnte Helen streng. „Niemand darf wissen, um wen du dich kümmerst. Verstanden?" Erneut nickte Hermine.

Ein namenloser Schrecken lauerte also hinter dieser Tür. Ihre schlimmsten Ängste traten ihr kurz vor Augen...dann wandte sie sich zur Tür um, während Helens Schritte klappernd den Gang von ihr weg, hinauf zur Oberwelt, entlang eilten.  
„Wir öffnen jetzt die Tür. In zwei Stunden senden sie ein Signal, ja?" sprach der rechte Auror sie an. Hermine nickte schwach. Die Tür sprang auf und Hermine betrat ein Krankenzimmer, das einem dunklen Kellerloch zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk des Zauberstabes entbrannten die Kerzen an der Wand, die den Raum leidlich erhellen konnten.

Der Patient lag am anderen Ende des Raumes, verborgen von einem weißen Vorhang. Langsam kam Hermine näher, obwohl sie gesagt bekommen hatte, dass sie so wenig wie möglich reden sollte, versuchte sie es doch mit einer Begrüßung. Um ihn, oder sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin eine freiwillige Helferin und wurde eingeteilt, mich ab jetzt um Sie zu kümmern." Sie versuchte, ihre Stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen, doch die Angst, die darin mitschwang, verwischte diesen Ausdruck. Langsam zog sie den weißen Vorhang zurück, der diesen Teil des Zimmers vom Rest des Kellerzimmers trennte.

Ein schriller Aufschrei echote im Raum. Hermine taumelte ein paar Meter zurück, fiel rücklings über den von Schwester Helen bestückten Wagen und krallte sich panisch an den zu beiden Seiten herunterrieselnden Handtüchern fest. Einige Handtücher als Schutzschild vor die Brust gepresst, stürzte sie in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Laut keuchend versuchte sie, zu verstehen, ob sie verrückt geworden war, oder ob Patient X, der da reglos vor ihr lag und ohne eine Reaktion zum Kellerfenster hinaus starrte, wirklich der war, für den sie ihn hielt.

Lord Voldemort.


	3. Allein mit ihm

**Beta: Alraune *schokomilchshakespendier***

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Allein mit ihm**

Hermine drückte sich am hinteren Ende des Zimmers an die Wand und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken, die schreckensweiten Augen starrten gebannt geradeaus auf den Patienten am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Sie hatte den leibhaftigen Voldemort das letzte mal bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen.

Sie erkannte die schneeweiße, haarlose Haut, die roten Augen und das abgeflachte Gesicht, wo eine Nase schlangenähnlichen Nüstern gewichen war. Ja, dieser Mann war Voldemort. Da lag er. Bleich, noch dünner als vorher, Schnittwunden im Gesicht und am Körper. Offenbar war er bis auf die, Hermine schauderte als sie daran dachte, Windel nackt. Eine dünne Decke war ihm bis zur Brust hochgezogen worden. Im Kellerraum war so kalt, dass sie ihren eigenen Atem sehen konnte. Offensichtlich lag dem Personal nicht daran, ihn warmzuhalten.

Lord Voldemort, der ehemalige Lord wohl besser, musste ihren Namen kennen…er musste wissen, wer zu ihm geschickt worden war. Hermine war unsicher, ob das entweder als Strafe für sie selbst, für ihn oder für beide gedacht war.

Sollte er sie jedoch bemerkt haben, so zeigte er es nicht. Nach wie vor lag er vollkommen reglos in seinem Bett. Auf dem Rücken, leidlich mit der Decke bedeckt, die Arme seitlich neben dem Körper angewinkelt, den Oberkörper durch das Krankenhausbett leicht erhoben starrte sein Gesicht ausdruckslos aus einem Fenster hinaus. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er in irgendeiner Weise registriert hatte, dass sie da war.

Hermine erhob sich mit zitternden Beinen. Was tun? Sie wollte ein paar Schritte nach vorne gehen, um den Wagen wieder aufzustellen, aber ihre Beine waren anderer Meinung. Hier stand sie immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Wand und kam keinen Schritt weiter.

Den Tränen nahe verfluchte Claris und sich selbst. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Eiseskälte umfing sie. Hermine zog die Schultern hoch, ihre Lippen bebten vor Angst. Ihr war, als ob man sie in ein viel zu enges, eiskaltes, eisernes Mieder gezwungen hätte, dass sich nun mit teuflischer Kraft zusammenzog, ihre Brust zuschnürte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

Ein irritierendes Geräusch ließ sie zusammenschrecken, erst Sekunden später wurde ihr klar, dass es ihre eigenen Zähne waren die und nicht er, der das leise echonde „klick-Klack" erzeugte.

Tränen traten in Hermines Augen, am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt.

Raus ihr, war ihr einzige Gedanke. Alles was sie in diesem Moment fähig war zu denken, doch war sie starr, bewegungslos und fürchtete, die Herrschaft über ihren eigenen Körper verloren zu haben. Wäre es möglich gewesen, so wäre sie wie ein Gespenst durch die Wand nach hinten entschwunden. Den eines war klar, um nichts in der Welt wollte sie auch nur einen Schritt näher an den Patienten herangehen.

Fieberhaft überlegte ihr doch sonst so klarer, immer hilfreicher Verstand, wie sie sich in dieser Situation retten könnte. Helen hatte doch gesagt, dass niemand freiwillig dieses Zimmer betrat, dass sie alle Angst und Ekel bei seinem Anblick empfand und außer ihr niemand zu ihm Kontakt haben würde. Vielleicht musste sie dann gar nichts tun. Sie würde sich jetzt einfach wieder hinsetzen, die zwei Stunden abwarten und dann das Zimmer verlassen. Wenn sie in dieser Zeit nichts getan hatte, würde das niemandem auffallen. Der Gedanke war etwa zehn Minuten lang äusserst tröstlich. Aber nicht länger…

Nur dazusitzen und krampfhaft versuchen, an ihm vorbeizustarren, war keine Hilfe. Ständig glaubte sie aus den Augenwinkeln irgendeine Bewegung zu erkennen. Panisch lauschte sie auf jedes mögliche Zeichen einer Bewegung seinerseits… Durch die bleierne Stille hindurch die auf dem Raum lag, hörte sie irgendwann sogar den leisen, leicht rasselnden Atem des Mannes im Bett. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, in der Falle zu sitzen, ausgeliefert zu sein.

Wie aus ihrer Trance erwacht fuhr Hermine auf. Irgendetwas musste sie machen. Sie würde hier drinnen noch verrückt werden, wenn sei weiterhin nur darauf wartete das irgendetwas geschehen könnte. Wenn sie irgendetwas machte, dann, dann musste sie sich zumindest nicht länger wie eine gefangene Maus in der Falle fühlen.

Sie wollte nicht in das verhasste Gesicht blicken. Sie traute sich aber auch nicht, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren und von ihm wegzublicken. Bei seinem Anblick hallte seine kalte, klare Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. Hermine fröstelte beim puren Gedanken an die Worte, die sie diese Stimme sagenm schreien, zischen hörte. Wie hatte sie diesen Mann in den letzten Jahren zu hassen und fürchten gelernt. Den Mann, in dem nicht einmal der gutmütige Dumbledor mehr auch nur ein Quäntchen Mensch gesehen hatte.

Aber irgendetwas musste sie tun. Nur hier zu stehen und versuchen ihn nicht anzusehen, das würde sie keine vier Monate lang aushalten. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zur Tür hinüber. Eigentlich könnte sie doch auch einfach gehen. Warum gab sie nicht wirklich auf? Sie wollte Claris den Triumph nicht gönnen, aber angesichts dieser Umstände…wer würde das nicht verstehen?

Alle, alle ihre Freunde würden es nicht verstehen, denn denen durfte sie ja nicht sagen, um wen sie sich hätte kümmern sollen. Alle würden denken, die ach-so-schlaue, besserwisserische Hermine taugte wohl doch nur zum Bücher lesen und war für nichts Praktisches zu gebrauchen. Intelligent, aber lebensfremd. Eigentlich hatte sie sich doch gemeldet, um diesen Leuten (zu denen wohl insgeheim auch Ron und Harry zählten) zu beweisen, dass sie mehr konnte außer auswendig zu lernen und in geschützten Klassenzimmern Zauber vorzuführen.

Wieder trat sie ein paar Schritte näher, sorgsam darauf achtend, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit zitternden Fingern richtete sie den Zauberstab auf ihn, während sie sich nun zu dem Wagen hinabkniete, um dort mit zittrigen Fingern all die heruntergefallenen Gegenstände zusammenzusammeln und auf den neu aufgestellten Wagen zu stellen.

Nach wie vor keine Reaktion von ihm. Ob es wohl stimmte, dass sie ihn gelähmt hatten? Aber wer wusste schon, wie viel Kräfte auch ein gelähmter Voldemort besaß? Ohne zu reden und ohne Zauberstab war er immer noch mächtiger als sämtliche Hogwarts Schüler, inklusive ihr, zusammen. Sie schluckte. Aber er rührte sich nicht. Ob es spezielle Zauberbanne gab, die man auf ihn gelegt hatte? Sicher…er würde sich nicht bewegen können. Er konnte wohl sprechen, vielleicht auch den Kopf drehen…mehr wohl aber scheinbar nicht. Aber auch dazu machte er keine Anstalten…lag nur da und starrte auf einen unbekannten Punkt außerhalb des vergitterten Fensters. Keine Bewegung, ausser das gelentliche Zwinkern der Lieder, um die darunter liegenden, leblosen Augen zu benetzten.

Hermines ganzer Körper schien nur aus einem angespannten Muskel zu bestehen. Ganz langsam richtete sie sich auf, den Zauberstab immer noch in der zitternden Hand auf ihn gerichtet. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich näher. Gerade so, als wäre er eine Schlange, die zwar ruhig dalag, aber jede Sekunde vorschnellen und sie totbeißen könnte. Guter Vergleich…

Hermine, die Raubtierbändigerin, stand nun am Fußende seines Bettes. Das rasselnde Geräusch seines Atems war nun etwas deutlicher zu hören. Ein Geräusch, das wie scharfes Eis in ihr Trommelfell schnitt und ihn mehr den je wie ein verwundetes Monster wirken lies.

Was sollte sie zuerst tun? Neben dem Bett war ein Stuhl aufgestellt. Wenn sie das Bett machen sollte, müsste er dort sitzen. Sie konnte das Bett mit Magie sich selbst beziehen lassen. Sie könnte ihn aber nicht in der Luft schwebend durchs Zimmer fliegen lassen, wo er während dem Schweben von magischen Waschlappen gereinigt wurde. Das würde sie tun müssen. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Kalter Schweiß brach aus. Sie konnte ihn nun ganz deutlich sehen. Ja, kein Zweifel…das war Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, der nach wie vor dalag und nichts und niemanden um ihn herum zu registrieren schien.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie hier im Krankenhaus einen Crash-Kurs über Krankenpflege mitgemacht. Ihr war gezeigt worden, wie man Männer und Frauen wusch, Fieber und Puls maß, wie man Betten machte und wie man Salben auftrug. Wirklich sicher fühlte sie sich nicht…sie hätte gerne jemanden gefragt. OBEN. Wo sie jetzt unbedingt gerne sein wollte. Oben, zusammen vielleicht mit Helen die sie herumführte und ihr alle Handgriffe noch einmal von Erklärungen begleitet vormachte. Nicht hier unten bei dem Menschen, der mehr gehasst wurde als alle anderen auf diesem Planeten.

Sie würde damit anfangen das Bett zu machen. Ihn zu waschen und zu füttern, davor fürchtete sie sich am meisten…das müsste bis später warten. „Ich, ich werde Sie jetzt herausheben", piepste sie mit hoher, zittriger Stimme. „Ich setze Sie dann auf den Stuhl und dann wird das Bett gemacht, ja?" Keine Reaktion. Eigentlich sollte sie doch auch nicht mit ihm reden. Aber ihn ohne Vorwarnung anzufassen schien gefährlich. Und wenn sie laut aussprach, was sie vorhatte, dann musste sie es auch tun. Konnte sich nicht so einfach davor drücken.

In weitem Abstand umschritt sie sein Bett, bis sie neben der Seite des Kopfendes stand, dass gegenüber der Tür lag.  
Man konnte nie wissen… es war auf alle Fälle gut, den Fluchtweg im Auge zu behalten. Den Zauberstab in der einen Hand, den Stuhl vor sich herschiebend, trat sie näher heran bis sie ihn schweren Herzens beiseite schob und nun endgültig in Reichweite von Voldemorts Armen war.

Um sich von dem erneut aufkeimenden Gefühl von Abscheu und Furcht abzulenken, lenkte sie ihre Gedanken zu praktischeren Fragen hin.

Ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würde, ihn auf den Stuhl zu hieven? Er war recht groß, sie konnte ihn nur hinter sich herschleifen, nicht aber ihn aufrichten.

Hermine stand sie direkt vor ihm und konnte nun nicht mehr umhim, ihn anzusehen. Er war immer dünn gewesen, zumindest schien er die wenigen Male dünn, die sie ihn bisher, stets in weite, schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, gesehen hatte. Jetzt aber schien er noch dürrer geworden zu sein. Abgemagert, wie ein Skelett sah er aus.

Sie fragte sich wie oft er wohl in den letzten Wochen nichts zu essen und zu trinken bekommen hatte, weil das Personal Angst hatte, in seine Nähe zu kommen. Auf der bleichen, haarlosen Brust konnte sie jeden einzelnen Knochen durch die dünne Haut hindurchschimmern sehen. Es ging wohl wirklich nur darum, ihn halbwegs am Leben zu erhalten. Er sollte noch etwas aushalten. Wenn er dabei langsam verhungerte, dann umso besser. Je schwächer er war, desto besser für das Krankenhaus. Auch Hermine fühlte sich durch die abgemagerte Gestalt etwas beruhigt. Je schwächer er war, desto besser. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich das so ansah, musste sie ja nur noch ein paar Tage warten und das Problem würde sich von alleine lösen. Wie viel er wohl wiegen mochte? Zweifellos wäre niemand überrascht, wenn er bald starb.

Einstweilen jedoch war er noch lebendig, und sie musste ihn anfassen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich dicke, wollene Handschuhe übergezogen um seine Haut nicht auf ihrer zu spüren. Schade…die Muggel verwendeten wenigstens Einmalhandschuhe. Hier im Krankenhaus war das unnötig, da Keime regelmäßig magisch abgetötet wurden.

Sie zog das Kissen, auf dem sein Oberkörper lag, leicht zu sich. Nun, da sie ihm so nahe war, konnte sie auch den unglaublichen Gestank nicht mehr ignorieren, den sein Körper ausströmte. Bestimmt war er, seit er erwacht war, nicht mehr gewaschen worden. Wann die letzte Windel gewechselt wurde, war ebenfalls fraglich.

Sie versuchte die Luft anzuhalten, das ging jedoch nicht gut, denn sie fühlte sich sofort schwanken. Ihr eigener Atem ging stoßweise, sie musste den Gestank wohl bis nachher ertragen wenn sie nicht aus Luftmangel Ohnmächtig werden wollte. Vorsichtig, es war, als würde sie die Hand in ein Glas voller Maden tauchen, schob sie eine Hand unter seinen Hinterkopf, kalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken, als sie mit der anderen Hand hinter seinen Rücken schob und ihn langsam, zu ihr hin, zum Sitzen noch oben zog.

E kostete mehr Überwindung, als sie je glaubte aufbringen zu können als sie nun noch näher an ihn herangehen, ihn noch intensiver riechen musste. Sie zog ihn etwas näher an sich heran. Ganz dicht an sich heran, bis seine Knie gegen ihren Bauch stiessen. Eine Berührung, die Hermine vor Angst aufschreien lies. Zitternd und den Tränen nahe legte sie sich voller Abscheu und Angst seine Arme über ihre linke Schulter, umklammerte ihn von hinten (während sie Todesängste ausstand, dass er sie jeden Moment erwürgen könnte) und zog seinen Körper, bis er über die Bettkante rutschte und sein Gewicht, dass nun auf ihre Schultern presste, sie in die Knie gehen los. Hermine keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, presste die Augen zusammen und wünschte für einen Moment tod zu sein, als sie sich mitsamt dem stinkenden, nackten, kalten, leblosen Körper der wie ein skelettartiger Inferi auf ihr lag .n zum Suhl hinüber drehte, wo sie ihn endlich, recht unsanft, hinunterfallen lassen konnte.

Sie zitterte, wich schnell ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück und fühlte sich, als hätte sie soeben einen Elefanten quer durch das ganze Krankenhaus vom Keller und zum Speicher hinauf getragen. Nun wirklich den Tränen nahe, hatte sich vor lauter Ekel eine Gänsehaut über ihrem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich über ihre Schulter, ihre Brust, ihre Arme. Versuchte „ihn" von sich abzuwischen.

Vorsichtig die Augen auf den leblos wirkenden Mann gerichtet, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das entsetzlich stinkende, schmutzverkrustete Bett. Die Decken und Matratzen hoben sich von selbst, wurden abgezogen und wanderten in den Wäschesack, den Hermine seitlich an ihrem Wagen hängen hatte. Ein erneuter Wink mit der Hand und die neuen Bezüge wanden sich um die Matratze und um das Kopfkissen. Zum Zudeckten schwebte nur eine dünne, weisse Leinendecke auf das frisch bezogene Bett. Hermine sah noch eine weitere Decke auf dem Wagen liegen. Sie glänzte, schien aus einem plastikähnlichen Material zu sein. Die sollte sie ihm wohl zum Waschen unterlegen, weswegen sie sofort auf das Bett segelte.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt auf das Bett zurück heben und abwaschen, ja?" Immer noch klang Hermine eher wie ein kleiner Vogel als die beste Hogwartsschülerin seit Jahren, die eben diesen Mann doch eigentlich so erfolgreich bekämpf hatte. Erneut stellte sie sich hinter ihn, hievte ihn schwer keuchend zurück auf das Bett. Doch nicht zum Liegen, sie musste ihn auf die Bettkante setzen, wo er, ihrer größten Verwunderung zum Trotz, nicht umkippte, sondern tatsächlich aufrecht sitzen blieb. Möglicherweise war das auch nur ein Teil des Lähmzaubers, dass er sich nicht gegen ihren Willen zum Liegen fallen lassen konnte.

Den Blick starr und ausdruckslos an ihr vorbei ins Leere gerichtet, erkannte Hermine immer noch nicht die kleinste Regung in seinem Gesicht.

Man hatte sie zwar davor gewarnt den „Ratzeputz" bei den Patienten anzuwenden, dennoch versuchte sie es. Probeweise zielte sie auf eine mit blutigem Schorf verkrustete Stelle an seinem Rücken, und sprach die Zauberformel. Ein hässliches Geräusch lies sie dünne Haut aufreisen. Dort, wo der Schmutz aufgesogen werden sollte war die halb verheilte, wunde Stelle erneut aufgeplatzt, hatte sich vergrößert gab den Blick auf blutendes, rotes Fleisch frei.

Hermine würgte und presste sich die Hand an den Mund. Magisch würde es wohl nicht gehen. Für einen kurzen Moment wog sie die Gefahr ab, in mit einer Komplettreinigen vollständig zu Häuten wenn sie ihn dafür im Gegenzug nicht anzufassen brauchte.

Doch lies dies in ihrem Kopf ein Bild entstehen, dass sie zu sehr an das Erinnerte, was Harry über sein Erlebnis in der Zwischenwelt erzählt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und angelte todesmutig einen Waschlappen vom Schiebewagen, tauchte ihn in Seifenwasser und begann dem Patienten den Rücken abzuwischen.

An den Stellen wo sie entlangwischte, blieb die Haut merkwürdig ruppig zurück, irgendwie schrumpelig blieben für kurze Momente Hautfalten zu sehen. Hermine erinnerte sich, gelesen zu haben, dass dies ein Zeichen für Dehydration war. Offenbar schien es wirklich niemand gewagt zu haben ihm, seitdem er erwacht war, etwas zu trinken zu geben. Hermine verstand ihre Mitarbeiter.

Der Rücken war an manchen Stellen offen, scheinbar wund gelegen. Wenn sie ihn ganz gewaschen hatte würde sie ihn auf den Bauch drehen müssen, um ihn von oben bis unten mit der braunen Paste einzureiben.

Ängstlich zitternd presste sie den Waschlappen aus, holte erneut Wasser, denn nun musste sie sich direkt vor ihn stellen um ihm von vorne zu waschen. Jedoch erkannte sie nur an dem warmen Atem der ihr ins Gesicht blies, dass vor ihr ein Mensch und keine Schaufensterpuppe saß. So reglos ließ sich der ehemalige dunkle Lord abschrubben.

Hätte man ihr einen Waschlappen in die Hand gedrückt und ihr gesagt, sie solle zehn fliegende Riesenkakerlaken abseifen, sie hätte nicht nervöser, zitteriger sein können. Bei jedem Schritt, den sie nach vorne gehen musste, zuckte sie zurück. Die Arme zwar nach vorne gestreckt, den Oberkörper jedoch so weit wie möglich nach hinten gestreckt und bei jedem Atemzug, den sie spürte, sprang sie kurz nervös zurück, nur um danach wieder zittrig weiterzumachen.

Musste sie ihm Zähneputzen? Wie denn? „Machen Sie bitte den Mund auf, ich muss Ihre Zähne putzen."

Keine Reaktion. Sie war nun doch etwas ruhiger und selbstbewusster geworden, hätte er ihr an die Kehle springen wollen, dann hätte er es wohl schon getan. Dennoch, ihn anzufassen war schrecklich. Sie packte seinen Unterkiefer und drückte ihm mit Daumen auf der einen, Zeigefinger auf der anderen Seite den Mund auseinander. Nicht weit, aber es reichte wohl um mit der Zahnbürste leidlich darin herumzuwischen. Sie konnte nur soviel erkennen, dass seine Zähne makellos weiß waren. Obwohl er grässlichen Mundgeruch hatte. Zumindest früher schien ihm Hygiene und Sauberkeit wichtig gewesen zu sein. Nach getaner Arbeit legte sie ihn vorsichtig nach hinten zurück.

Sie konnte nicht einmal hinsehen, als sie ihm die Windel ausziehen musste. Entsetzlich, widerlich…total übervoll und schwer. Die Windel konnte sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen. Sie brauchte neues Seifenwasser. Diesen Schmutz bekam sie anders nicht weg. So wusch sie zuerst die Beine fertig, ging dann an ein gegenüberliegendes Waschbecken und holte neues Wasser.

Es war eiskalt…warmes Wasser hatte er wohl nicht verdient.

Am liebsten wäre sie nun schreiend weggerannt. Er war über den ganzen Windelbereich mit Schmutz verkrustet, eingetrocknetem Kot und Urin. Die Hände jeweils in einen dicken, seifengetränkten Waschlappen gewickelt, schrubbte und schrubbte sie, bis das ganze Wasser einen bräunlichen Ton annahm und sie erneut frisches Wasser brauchte. Einerseits wollte sie nicht hinsehen, andererseits musste sie den Schmutz abbekommen. Immer ängstlich auf sein auf sein Becken schauend, ob die doch recht intime Behandlung irgendwelche körperlichen Reaktionen bei ihm hervorrief. Wenn sie nur den kleinsten Ansatz einer Erektion bemerkt hätte, dann hätte sie kein Stolz auf der Welt mehr gehalten und sie wäre schreiend weggerannt. Aber glücklicherweise war der ganze Körper reglos und reaktionslos.

Der Schweiss stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sicherlich war sie vor Entsetzen und Abscheu ebenso blass wie der vor ihr liegende Mann, und nun musste sie ihn auch noch abtrocknen… Sie entfernte die Plastikunterlage und drehte ihn nun ganz auf den Rücken, um alle offenen Stellen einzureiben. Teilweise bluteten manche Stellen schon. Durch die Salbe wurde das bald besser. Hermine war absolut sicher, dass dies der erste Tag seines Aufenthaltes war, an dem diese Salbe verwendet wurde.

Nachdem sie den dünnen, bleichen Mann, dem sie nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken wagte, gewindelt und wieder zugedeckt hatte, fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer.

Das Meiste war geschafft, das Schlimmste…nun musste er nur noch essen. Was eigentlich? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass hier drei bis viermal täglich gefüllte Tabletts ans Bett gezaubert wurden, wie bei den anderen Patienten.

Nachdenklich hob sie ein paar Flaschen hoch, die Helen ihr auf den Wagen gestellt hatte. Diese hatte sie nicht zum Waschen gebraucht. Sie erkannte sie als Mineralwasser und Sondennahrung. Da er aber keine Sonde hatte (Wie hatte dieser bewegungsunfähige Holzklotz eigentlich Sonden wie Infusionen aus sich heraus ziehen können? Das hatte ihr Helen gar nicht verraten), musste sie ihm wohl wie einem Baby das Fläschchen geben.

Sie kam sich unsagbar albern vor, selbst gedemütigt. Ein Glück, das niemand hiervon wusste. Auch wenn es nicht verboten wäre, niemals sollte irgendeiner ihrer Freunde wissen, was sie hier tat. Man würde sie verachten dafür.

Das Bett war nun wieder nach oben gekippt, der Oberkörper leicht nach obenhin angewinkelt. Erneut drückte sie ihm den Mund auf, setzte die Flasche an und kippte, die Flasche nach oben gedreht, immer wieder schluckweise die dickflüssige, braune Substanz in ihn hinein. Teilweise lief es aus den Mundwinkeln wieder hinaus, was sie sofort abwischte, als wäre er immer noch im Koma. Ja, er hatte sie Augen offen, aber das war auch das einzige an ihm, das ihn von einem Komapatienten unterschied. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder verängstigt über diese Starre sein sollte.

Nachdem sie endlich alles erledigt hatte sah sie auf die Uhr. Zehn Uhr dreißig. Sie hatte sogar länger als zwei Stunden gebraucht. Aber nun war es endlich geschafft…bis morgen. Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.

Helen hatte ihr einen Zettel auf den Wagen gelegt. Eine genaue Auflistung, was sich im Zimmer befand, was auf den Wagen gehörte und was sie wieder mit hinaus nehmen musste. Nichts durfte hier bleiben, was nicht hierher gehörte. Er sollte nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben, sich zu wehren oder sich zu töten…bevor man ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit entwertet und verurteilt hatte.

Zittrig, das Gesicht immer noch zu ihm gewandt, ging sie wieder zur Tür und gab mit dem Zauberstab das Signal. Immer noch wagte sie nicht, der leblosen Gestalt vor sich den Rücken zuzudrehen. Als die Auroren sie hinaus ließen, erkannte sie an deren Gesichtern, wie mitgenommen ihr eigenes aussehen musste. Schnell, sie musste schnell alles ausräumen und dann zu Helen gehen und…ja, was und? Einfach nur jemanden in ihrer Nähe haben, der ihr keine Angst mache.


	4. Starre?

**Beta: Alraune**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody**

* * *

**Begriff: **

_**Stupor:**__ Ist hier kein Zauberspruch, sondern beschreibt einen psychischen Zustand. Die betroffene Person ist in sich so gefangen, dass sie vollkommen reglos und starr wird, nicht mehr wirklich zugänglich für Reize von außen. Kann bei schweren Depressionen oder bei Schizophrenie entstehen. Heftige psychische Reaktion auf überwältigende, psychische Ereignisse. Wenn alles zu viel wird, dann schaltet die Psycho sozusagen das Licht aus und die betroffene Person existiert in einem Kokon (das sich aber nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune aus und anschalten lässt). Psychischer Überlebensmechanismus._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Kapitel 4: Starre**

Sie fand Helen oben in der Fluchschädenabteilung. Gerade als sie vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende zu suchen aufgeben wollte, erkannte sie eine große, blonde Frau die in mit geschäftiger Miene in Richtung geschlossene Abteilung ging.

„Schwester Helen, hallooo…" schrie ihr Hermine fast verzweifelt nach. Helen fuhr herum. Hier oben, weit weg von dem Schrecken wirkte sie nicht mehr so streng und angespannt wie unten. Sie lächelte Hermine freundlich an und wartete mit vor sich gefalteten Händen bis Hermine bei ihr war. Mit mütterlicher Miene ergriff sie Hermines Hand, drückte diese und strich der Achtzehnjährige sanft über den Rücken. „Fertig?"  
Hermine nickte, mühsam Tränen unterdrückend. Oh ja, sie war fertig. Mit allem. Aber war sie das wirklich? „Es ist doch erst kurz vor elf Uhr, was soll ich den jetzt tun? Kann ich mit Ihnen gehen?"

Helen lächelte freundlich und nickte. Mit einem kurzen Zauberstabwink öffnete sie die Tür zur geschlossenen Abteilung, ließ sich und Hermine hinein und verschloss den gesicherten Raum wieder. „Obwohl du eigentlich heimgehen kannst. Du bist fertig. Hat Dir das Oberschwester Claris nicht gesagt? Du hast nur ihn. Du gehst irgendwann am Tag zu ihm, egal wann…bereitest alles vor, kümmerst dich um ihn, schreibst deinen Bericht und dann kannst du gehen. Und damit hast du wohl immer noch den härtesten Job im Krankenhaus." Helen lächelte sie mitfühlend an und schritt mit Hermine gemeinsam durch einen wesentlich helleren, freundlicheren Flur als unten entlang.

Die Wände waren in einem aufwärmend, wirkenden Apricot gestrichen dass den Flur so wirken lies, er wäre er dauerhaft von Sonnenlicht durchflutet. Die Wände waren einer Allee gleich von allerlei farbenfrohen Blumen gesäumt deren Duft, obwohl für Hermine eindeutig bennenbar, angenehm war und sie bei jedem Atemzug mit Zuversicht und Harmonie erfüllte. Die Portaits die hier und da an den Wänden hingen summten, oder spielten auf einem Instrument, alle leise Beethoven und Mozart Stücke vor sich hin was jeden der an ihnen vorbei ging entweder für kurze Zeit verzückt die Augen zu schliessen und zu lauschen, oder kindlich beschwingt durch die Gänge zu hüpfen.

Hier und da wuselten freundlich, wenn auch beschäftigt wirkende Heilen von Tür zu Tür, die jedoch bei Hermines Anblick alle kurz innehielten, sie interessiert musterten und dann sich dann hastig umdrehten und, wie Hermine schien, die Flucht ergriffen.

Helen bemerkte die merkwürdigen Reaktionen sicherlich aus, doch schien sie in Gedanken woanders. Hermine meinte trotz der angenehmen warmen Temperatur in dieser Abteilung, eine Gänsehaut auf Helens Armen zu erkennen. Nervös kaute die Krankenschwester auf ihren Lippen, schielte ab und zu in Hermines Richtung doch sprach sie erst, als sie am Ende des Flures vor einer mitgrünen, mit allerlei afrikanischen Tieren bemalten Tür stehenblieb.

„Aber ich verstehe, wenn du reden möchtest. Ich muss noch kurz zu den Longbottoms…sie kriegen einen Spezialtrank. Wenn du mitkommst und wartest…danach kann ich Pause machen. Wir können uns dann ein bisschen unterhalten. Ja?"

Hermine nickte schwach. Ihr war alles recht, wenn sie nur nicht mit ihren Gedanken alleine bleiben musste, Longbottoms…waren das etwa…

Nevilles Eltern? Ja!

Helen führte sie in ein Zimmer in dem Frank und Alice Longbottom merkwürdig summend, mit verklärtem Blick Kinderliedern aus dem Radio folgten. Das Zimmer war mintgrün, eine Bordüre aus weiteren exotischen Tiere, die wild tollend miteinander balgten, zierte die Wände.

Die Möbel waren allesamt bunt, geradezu knallig, und auf den Betten lagen Plüschtiere und in Fetzen gerissene Papierstreifen. Keine Bilder, mal abgesehen von den selbstgemalten Strichmännchen, ausser einem Portait von Neville der vor Schreck schamrot wurde als Hermine das Zimmer betrat und sich an den Rand des Bilderrahmens drückte, so dass nur noch seine Nasenspitze hervorlute.

Helen wirkte viel fröhlicher und freundlicher als heute Morgen. Leise mitsummend begann sie auf einem Tisch vor sich ein paar Trankzutaten in einer Phiole zusammen zu mischen. „Frank und Alice…Zeit für euer Lieblingsgetränk…damit ihr groß und stark werdet", flötete Helen im Takt der Musik und lachte mädchenhaft.

Hermine jedoch wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Kleinkindbehandlung halten sollte. Nevilles Eltern kamen in merkwürdig wiegenden Schritten zu Helen geschlurft und kippten brav ihr „Lieblingsgetränk" herunter, dem, und nur dem, wie Helen zu berichteten wusste, die erstaunlichen Fortschritte der beiden zu verdanken seien.

Sie würden immer zugänglicher, würden immer mehr von der Welt um sie herum mitbekommen.  
Hermine musste schlucken, als sie die beiden Gestalten summend mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu ihrem Platz am Radio schlurfen sah.

DAS waren Fortschritte? Armer Neville…er hatte tolle Eltern, aber sicher hatte er oft viel Nähe und Sicherheit vermisst. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Hermine ob sie im gewonnen Krieg gegen Voldemort wirklich von einem Sieg sprechen konnten, wenn dieser mit solchen Opfern erkauft werden musste.

Helens Gesicht wurde ernster, während sie per Zauberstab die Betten ihrer beiden Mittvierziger-Kleinkinder neu beziehen lies. „Ich weiß, du würdest lieber hier oben sein, nicht?"

Hermine nickte schwach. Helens Blick blieb jedoch auf den in der Luft herumwirbelnden Bettlaken geheftet. „Alle, die hier arbeiten, wollen armen Menschen etwas gutes tun, also die freiwilligen Helfer. Aber in gewisser Weise tust du das auch." Nun wandte sie sich doch zur erstaunt blickenden Hermine um. „Es ist doch so. All die Leute hier in diesem Krankenhaus, schau dir doch nur mal hier Frank und Alice an, wir haben doch fast alle Patienten im Moment IHM zu verdanken. All das sind seine Opfer, die Vergeltung verdient haben. Sie wurden doch teilweise sogar von seiner Regierung aus verurteilt und gefoltert. Wir müssen ihn nur soweit fit bekommen, dass er geistig zurechnungsfähig ist und die Verhandlung bis zum Ende lebend übersteht. Dann kann er verklagt werden, dann kann unsere Regierung seinen Opfern Wiedergutmachungen zahlen. Dann können alle rehabilitiert werden und all diejenigen die seinetwegen leiden mussten, die haben dann offiziell die Bestätigung, dass England einem…Ding wie ihm…nicht verzeiht. Dass wir solche Denkweisen ablehnen und aufs Schärfste verurteilen Wie würden wir den vor der Welt aussehen, wenn wir ihn einfach aus dem Weg räumen würden? Das wäre ihm doch nur recht…kurz und schmerzlos. Aber das kann er vergessen."

Helen nickte leidenschaftlich, ihre Brust wogte aufgeregt auf und ab, während sie immer schneller sprach. „WIR sorgen für Vergeltung, wir ermöglichen Wiedergutmachung. Wenn wir ihn offiziell verurteilt haben, dann helfen uns auch die anderen Länder auf der Welt, die Schäden, die er auf dieser Erde angerichtet hat, zu beheben. Dann wissen die Leute auch in hundert Jahren noch, dass er nichts weiter war als ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer Punkt"  
„Aber warum gilt er dann als tot, wenn er vor der ganzen Welt verurteilt werden soll?" unterbrach Hermine Helens Vortrag.

Die Betten waren neu bezogen. Helen wandte nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit an Hermine „Weil wir keinen Märtyrer aus ihm machen wollen. Er soll nicht die Chance haben, in irgendwelchen Zeitungen leidende Interviews zu geben oder bei irgendjemandem Mitgefühl zu erwecken, wenn sie seine klapperdürre Gestalt auf Photos sehen. So will es der neue Minister. Wir halten ihn geheim bis zum Prozess. Danach wird er, ebenfalls an einem geheimen Datum, hingerichtet. Wir wissen ja auch nicht, wie viele Todesser es noch gibt. Am Ende würden ein paar noch versuchen, ihn zu befreien. Besser niemand weiß im Moment von ihm."

Stolz auf ihr Wissen klopfte Schwester Helen Hermine abermals auf die Schulter.

Hermines Blick fiel zu Frank und Alice. Helen schien sie gar nicht beachtet zu haben. Nach getaner Arbeit waren auch diese guten Patienten scheinbar nur noch Inventar für das Krankenhauspersonal. Fließbandarbeit. Um niemanden konnte man sich ausreichend kümmern. Helen war schon mit anderen Patienten beschäftigt, denen sie mit schnellen Handgriffen Salben auf grasgrüne Furunkel im Gesicht strich.

Nur ein Patient hatte im Krankenhaus eine ganze Schwester für sich alleine, ausgerechnet er, welch ein Hohn.

Helen hackte sich nach getaner Arbeit bei ihr ein, ohne die „Kinder" weiter zu beachten und führte sie quer durch das ganze Krankenhaus in eine Art Caféteria. Dort bestellte sie für beide Tees und belegte Brötchen, während Hermine einen freien Tisch für zwei suchte.

Nachdenklich nippte Hermine an ihrem Tee. „Wissen Sie, was ich mich frage…er ist so…er schien mich gar nicht registriert zu haben. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, also, hat er vielleicht seit diesem Duell einen Hirnschaden?"

Helen lachte verächtlich auf. „Von wegen. Nein, der ist einfach nur bockig und beleidigt. Die Ärzte haben ihn oft genug untersucht. Da übrigens das gleiche Spiel. Reines Theater. Die Heilerin nannte das Stupor…alles Quatsch, wenn du mich fragst. Der hat keinen an der Klatsche…der ist nur zu stolz und zu faul, um uns zu beachten."

Wütend biss Helen ihrem Brötchen den Kopf ab, immer noch kauend fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort. „Immerhin hat er auch die Infusionen raus gekriegt. Keiner weiß wie. Wir haben nie gesehen, wie er sich aus eigenem Antrieb auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt hat. Aber sobald er aufwachte, waren die Dinger weg. Wir haben´s letzte Woche viermal versucht…VIERMAL Jedes Mal, also sobald wir uns umgedreht haben…war alles weg. Und der lag genauso reglos da wie immer. Unheimlich…"

Auch Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was Voldemort alles in ihrer Anwesenheit machen könnte ohne auch nur einen einzigen Finger zu krümmen.

Obwohl sie es gar nicht hören wollte, führte Helen ihre Unheilsprophezeiungen weiter aus. „Und ich sag dir, pass bloß auf. Ich hab Geschichten über den gehört. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn der die Leute nur mit den Augen töten kann. Oder Astralwanderungen. So was kann der sicher…deswegen liegt der hier so dumm in der Gegend rum. In Wirklichkeit ist sein Geist aus sich hinausgegangen und er dreht an einem anderen Ort weiter oben unseren Patienten den Kopf rum, um sein Werk zu beenden." Helen klopfte so energisch auf den Tisch, dass sie Brötchen auf ihrem Teller zu tanzen brachte.

„Aber das soll er mal versuchen. Wir haben hier ständig Auroren im Haus seinetwegen. Die wechseln sich in einer vierundzwanzigstündigen Schicht ab. Genau…und wir sind da. Also Pflegepersonal und Heiler, und wir passen auch auf, dass der keinen Schaden mehr anrichtet. Gib dir bloß nicht zu viel Mühe mit dem…hat er nicht verdient." Helen presste die Lippen zusammen, ihre Augen wurden dunkel, sie schüttelte langsam, aber bestimmt den Kopf und fuhr mir viel dunklerer, fast hypnotischer Stimme fort „Das ist auch kein Mensch. Das ist nur ein böses Ding, dass wir in unserem Keller verstecken."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und biss ebenfalls von ihrem Brötchen ab. Nein, natürlich wurde sie den Gefangenen nicht als Menschen sehen. Da hatte Helen schon recht, was war ein gefährlicher Fehler. Sie würde versuchen, ihn als das zu sehen, was er war…ein böses Ding ohne Seele, ohne Gefühle…der nichts als Schaden verdient hatte.

„Hat er denn schon jemanden angegriffen?", wollte Hermine wissen, wieder spontan die Angst in ihr aufflammte, die sie schon vorhin, unten, in seinem Zimmer, gequält hatte.

Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, unheimlich, nicht? Liegt nur da und starrt herum." Hermine nickte, sie wusste genau, was Helen meinte. Wenn er wenigstens toben und wüten würde…dann wüsste sie, wovor sie Angst haben musste. So war er wie ein lauernder Schatten, eine unbekannte Bedrohung, die ihnen aufzulauern schien, nur um den passenden Moment abzupassen, in der sie alle erneut ins Unglück stürzen könnte.

xXx

Nachdenklich ging Hermine die Straßen von London entlang. Nun war es erst halb eins. Heute Abend wollten Ron, Harry und Ginny sie im tropfenden Kessel besuchen, um ihren ersten Arbeitstag zu feiern. Aber erst gegen siebzehn Uhr, sie gingen ja auch von einem normalen Arbeitstag aus. Was sollte sie nun mit der ganzen bis dahin Zeit anfangen?

Eigentlich war sie froh, ihre Freunde nicht um sich zu haben. Sie brauchte Zeit, um all dies setzen zu lassen und sich eine Ausrede auszudenken. Sie würde schon sagen müssen, dass sie nicht auf der normalen Station eingesetzt wurde. Vielleicht könnte sie ja auch ihren Freunden sagen, dass ihr Patient ein wichtiger Todesser war. Aber auch das würde Ärger verursachen.

Voll Trauer dachte Hermine an Fred, Tonks, Lupin und all die anderen, die sie durch IHN und seine Bande von Meuchelmördern verloren hatte. Wie würden sie reagieren wenn sie dächten, dass Hermine den Mörder von Fred aufpäppeln musste? Wohl immerhin nicht ganz so geschockt, wie wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhren, wie der jungen Frau wehmütig klar wurde.

Hermine war kein Freund von Lügen und Heimlichkeiten, aber das, so spürte sie, würde ihre Freundschaft wohl zu sehr belasten.

Ein Begriff schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum. Schwester Helen hatte ihn erwähnt. „Stupor". Kein Zauber, das musste eine Art Krankheit sein. Entschlossen betrat Hermine den Tropfenden Kessel, um in der Winkelgasse nach Büchern zu suchen.

Flourish & Blotts hatte geöffnet. Sicher würde man ihr hier ein Heiler- oder Pflegehandbuch verkaufen können. Sie musste es nachlesen. Überhaupt gab es sicher einiges Nützliches zu lernen.

Nein, sie glaubte nicht, dass Voldemort tatsächlich aus sich hinausgehen konnte, um seinen Astralleib zu neuen Morden auszusenden. Aber anscheinend hatten die Menschen in den letzten Jahren genug Grauen erlebt, um sich weitere und noch gruseligere Schauermärchen von Voldemorts Fähigkeiten zusammen reimen zu können. Aber wer wusste schon, zu was dieser Mann in der Lage war und zu was nicht.

Die Meinung der Heiler war trotzdem mindestens ebenso wichtig wie die von Schwester Helen, sie musste nachlesen, was Stupor bedeutete.

Eine Stunde später fühlte Hermine sich fast schon wieder heimelig. Sie hatte sich in einem Café in der Winkelgasse niedergelassen und war von neuen Büchern umkreist.

Es war ihr zu peinlich gewesen, nur nach diesem einem Begriff zu fragen, also hatte sie sich gleich das ganze Regal der neuesten Bücher gekauft die Flourish & Blotts aus dem Medizinbereich geliefert bekamen. Und auch gleich einige Bücher aus ähnlichen, psychologischen Regalen.

Zwei hohe Türme zu jeweils zehn Büchern ragten nun rechts und links neben ihr auf und nur Magie verhinderte es, dass Hermine unter einer riesen Wissenslawine begraben wurde, bevor sie ihr aktuelles Kapitel zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Sie müsste nun sparsam sein, ihre Eltern hatten ihr zwar Geld gegeben, aber dies war damit schon fast ausgebraucht und sie musste ja immer noch ihre Schulbücher für das nächste Jahr kaufen. Das Krankenhaus würde ihr ein wenig geben, aber eben nur ein wenig… freiwillige Helfer waren eben deshalb so beliebt, weil sie so gut wie umsonst waren.

Hermine seufzte und klappte das elfte Buch zu, legte es auf den linken Stapel und holte vom rechten Stapel das zwölfte Buch, das sie nun, seit sie hier saß, begonnen hatte. Ein Lexikon…warum eigentlich nicht? Tatsächlich fand sie unter S „Stupor". Nachdenklich verrührte sie einen Löffel Zucker in ihrer nunmehr zwölften Tasse Tee.

Was sie da las gab ihr zu denken. Einiges, was da stand: Starre, psychische Fluchtreaktion, wach aber nicht erreichbar, das schien durchaus auf Voldemorts Zustand heute Mittag zuzutreffen. Und irgendwie passte es auch zu dem, was Harry gestern Abend noch gesagt hatte. Die Narbe würde ab und zu etwas kribbeln, aber er würde weder fremde Gedanken noch fremde Bilder erkennen können.

Das klang schon richtig. Theoretisch lebendig, aber psychisch vollkommen leblos. Ob ihn nach der Schlacht ein Dementor geküsst hatte? War das das Schicksal, das die Seelenlosen erwartete?

PAH! Hermine schlug mit einem verächtlichen Knurren zur nächsten Seite um. Von wegen…was würde ein Dementor von diesem Seelenkrüppel wollen. Vermutlich hatten sie IHN deswegen nie bedroht. Er hatte ja so gut wie keine Seele mehr, nichts, das sie hätten verschlingen können. Und wenn er wirklich den Kuss des Dementors bekommen hätte, dann hätte Helen doch bestimmt davon gewusst.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Aber das was nun kam, das wollte einfach nicht passen. Schizophrenie…Voldemort mochte zweifellos ein Psychopath sein, aber er war auf eine andere Art verrückt als diese. Und extremer Zustand während schweren Depressionen? Selbst eine leichte Melancholie würde wesentlich mehr Gefühlsreichtum verlangen, als der dunkle Lord in seinem Leben je entwickelt hatte.

Aber hier…schwerer Schockzustand? Immerhin waren all seine Pläne zunichte, seine Anhänger tot, in Askaban oder sie verleugneten ihn…ob er davon wusste? Und selbst wenn, wie hatte er dann die Infusionen entfernen können? Nachdem, was sie nun erfahren hatte, konnte die betroffene Person den Stupor nicht einfach nach Belieben an- und ausschalten. Sie würde heute Abend Harry fragen müssen.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen wurde auch dieses Buch zugeklappt. Sie musste sich eine Ausrede überlegen. Freiwillig würde ihr Harry bestimmt nicht offenbaren, was er über Voldemorts Gefühlsleben wusste. Aber vielleicht konnte sie es doch hinbekommen, dass er ein wenig mehr über seine Narbe erzählte.

Vielleicht würde das dann auch die Frage klären, ob der Mann, den sie nun so gut wie täglich sehen würde, sich nur verstellte und nach wie vor eine Bedrohung darstellte, oder sie sich tatsächlich ohne Angst und Panik in seine Nähe wagen konnte. Ohne täglich aufs Neue um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen.


	5. Freunde

**Beta: Alraune *schokomilchshakespendier***

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Freunde **

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry saßen im Schankraum des tropfenden Kessels und löffelten Linsensuppe. Als Ron sagte, er würde alle zum Essen einladen, da hätte sie sich eigentlich ja denken können, dass dies eher bescheiden ausfallen würde. Linsensuppe...nun ja, war nicht wichtig. Die Geste zählte...Ron dachte an sie und wollte ihr eine Freude bereiten. War es da wichtig ob es Linsensuppe im tropfenden Kessel oder ein Fünf-Gänge-Dinner im Sternerestaurant war?

Doch die Stimmung war nicht bei allen entspannt. „Hör mal, Hermine." Harry gab sich die größte Mühe nicht allzu genervt oder gereizt zu klingen.  
„DU...", fuhr er sie drohend an, während er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf sie deutete und ihr zunickte, „...hast mir doch all die letzten Jahre immer wieder gesagt, dass ich Voldemort aus meinem Kopf verbannen solle. Nun ist er tot und damit wäre das endlich geschafft."  
Harry verschränkte trotzig die Arme, während er sie über seine dampfende Linsensuppe hinweg böse anfunkelte. Hart trommelte sein Zeigefinger nun auf den Tisch während er mit lauter werdender Stimme weitersprach. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was diese ganze Fragerei soll. Aber eines sage ich dir, ich habe nicht die geringste Lust mir den Kerl nun freiwillig in meinen Schädel zurückzuholen. Er ist tot, lass es damit gut sein. Nicht einer hier am Tisch will von ihm sprechen oder irgendetwas über ihn hören. Du musst endlich mal lernen, wann Du den Mund halten solltest, weil die die anderen nervst."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor drosch mit dem Löffel auf die Linsensuppe ein, während er mürrisch in Hermines Richtung schielend, das von Ron spendierte Abendessen wieder aufnahm.

Hermines Mund wurde schmal und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich von hell- in dunkelrosa. Zornig funkelte sie Harry während ihr hundert böse Erwiderungen durch den Kopf hallten, die sie nun alle Harry entgegenschleudern wollte. Dennoch blieb sie stumm, presste den Mund noch etwas enger zusammen und starrte statt dessen auf die vor ihr gefalteten Hände und überlegte, wie sie die Situation zu ihren Gunsten entschärfen könnte,

Hermine hatte Harry nun dreißig Minuten lang mit allerlei merkwürdigen Fragen bombardiert. Löcherte ihn mit Fragen nach detailgenauen Beschreibungen seiner „Phantomschmerzen", wie das frühere Narbenkribbeln gewesen wäre, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er in Voldemorts Geist eingedrungen war, verlangte Bildhafte Beschreibungen von Harrys ehemaligen Visionen und ob er jemals andere Gefühle außer Hass, Wut oder Mordlust bei ihm entdeckt hatte.

„Warum willst du das das jetzt eigentlich wissen?" raunzte Harry zu Hermines Platz ihm gegenüber hin. Hermine beugte sich weiter über ihren Tellen, so dass ihr Gesicht nun vollkommen durch einen dichten vorhang dunkler Dunklen vor Harrys eisigem Blick verborgen war und atmete tief durch, schürzte die Lippen, überlegte einen Moment und begann dann mit der heute Mittag erdachten Ausrede. „Ich will darüber was schreiben. Klar, ich bin noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig, aber Dumbledore hat doch auch während seiner Schulzeit schon veröffentlicht. Vielleicht schreibe ich einen Zeitungsartikel oder ein Buch."

„Über VOLDEMORT?" Ron ließ vor Schreck Linsensuppe von der Zimmerdecke regnen, die bestimmt auf Hermines Kopf getröpfelt wäre, wenn diese nicht geistesgegenwärtig und überraschend schnell einen umgestülpten Regenschirm über ihrem Kopf beschworen hätte.

„Ja, genau. Warum denn nicht?" Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn nach vorne, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihre Blicke über die Gesichter ihrer entsetzten Freunde schweifen. „Es ist doch so." begann Hermine, hob die Hände und gestikulierte gelassen, bemüht, gelassen zu klingen, als wäre es ganz Alltäglich über so etwas zu sprechen."Er war doch auch mal jung und ein normaler Mensch..."

„War er nicht", unterbrach sie Harry scharf. Er war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und stemmte nun beide Hände zu Fäusten rechts und links neben Hermines Teller auf den Tisch und fuhr deutlich aufgebracht fort. „Ich habe ihn im Denkarium gesehen, selbst als kleines Kind war er ein kranker Sadist, der sich immer allen anderen überlegen gefühlt hat und der seine ersten Fähigkeiten nur genutzt hat, um Tiere und kleine Kinder zu quälen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte die Augen, wollte ihre Worte genau überlegen. Als sie dann doch weitersprach, klang ihre Stimme ertsaunlich ruhig und bedacht. „Ich will jedenfalls so eine Art Biografie schreiben weil ich aufdecken will, wie er wurde, was er war, und du, Harry..." trotzig hob sie erneut den Kopf um Harrys wütenden Blick fest und sicher zu erwidern. „Du kennst wohl mehr Geheimnisse von ihm als die meisten Menschen. Ein paar andere könnte ich wohl auch noch fragen, Hagrid zum Beispiel, aber die wollen ja alle nicht über ihn sprechen."

„Und ich auch nicht" warf ihr Harry wütend zurück. Grob und ungelenk liess er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, trippelte Nervös mit den Fingern auf den schwarzen Ebenholztisch in dessen Blank polierter Oberfläche sich selbst die roten Zornesflecken auf seinem ansonsten erbleichten Gesicht spiegelten „Ich will endlich Ruhe vor dem Thema haben. Er ist tot und ich habe genug davon, mein Leben von ihm bestimmen zu lassen. Der Tagesprophet nervt schon genug, lass du mich jetzt wenigstens privat damit in Ruhe."

Ginny legte ihm beschwichtigend den Arm um die Schulter und schenkte Hermine einen „Sieh-mal-was-du-angerichtet-hast-Blick". Hermine fuhr jedoch fort, so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. „Dumbledore hat dir soviel von ihm gezeigt, du weißt soviel über ihn. Ich will einfach herausfinden, ob man das Ganze irgendwie verhindern gekonnt hätte, ob es nicht irgendwann möglich gewesen wäre, seine Seele zu erneuern und ob er nicht doch vielleicht auch mal menschliche Gefühle und Schwächen...".

„Nein, hatte er nicht", unterbrach Harry sie erneut. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Hermine, wie sich ihnen nun einige Köpfe der ebenfalls anwesenden Gäste zuwandten. Ron pflichtete seinem Freund in leicht spöttischem Ton bei. „Weißt du, Hermine, du klingst genau wie Hagrid, wenn er über seine Monster spricht. Du weißt schon… man muss sie nur kennenlernen," Ron lachte sie gehässig aus.  
Er wollte wohl noch mehr sagen, doch Hermines nahezu tödliche Blicke ließen ihn augenblicklich verstummen. Die vier leeren Teller Linsensuppe, die Ron diesen Abend im tropfenden Kessel ausgegeben hatten, erhoben sich von selbst in die Luft und flogen zurück zur Küche. Hermine betrachtete die schwebende Prozession und dachte über das nach, was ihr Harry klar zu machen versucht hatte. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, zog die Schultern hoch doch ansonsten saß sie kerzengerade, als hätte sie ein hartes Lineal verschluckt auf ihrem Stuhl und wiederholte das gehörte vor ihrem geistigen Ohr.  
Voldemort war kein Typ für Depressionen und offenbar spürte Harry im Moment auch nichts, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass der ehemalige Lord im Moment irgendwelche überwältigenden Qualen erlitt. Andererseits, wenn sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, spürte Harry gar nichts. Das konnte nun bedeuten, dass Voldemort entweder wirklich nichts fühlte, Okklumentik einsetzte oder…

Voll Schrecken hörte Hermine, wie Ron die Situation zu entschärfen versuchte, indem er erneut auf die neue Stelle in zu sprechen kam. Wie vorhergesehen waren Ron und Harry schwer von ihrem Mut beeindruckt gewesen, diesem alten Besen Claris zu widersprechen. Sie hatten sich so ausgelassen über diese weibliche Argus-Filch-Version amüsiertem, dass sie gar nicht weitergefragt hatten, was Hermine den nun stattdessen machen würde.  
Doch wie so oft fing Ron in den unmöglichsten Situationen zu denken an. „Wo hat dich der alte Drachen eigentlich hingesteckt, wenn sie dich für zu schlau hält, um bei den anderen Schwestern zu sein?"  
Hier kicherten Ginny, Harry und Ron. Während Hermines Freunde sich nun wieder entspannt und voll Vorfreude auf ihren Stühlen bequem zurechtlehnten, verkrampfte diese sich umsomehr. Die drei konnten sich gut vorstellen wie Hermine Anweisungen und Ratschläge um sich schleudernd die Heiler in St. Mungo's herumkommandierte hatte. Harry, Ginny und Ron kicherten mit einem leicht verträumten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, erinnerten sie sich wohl gerade zahlreicher Allwissereien, mit denen Hermine schon ihre Lehrer in der Schule gefoltert hatte.

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wollte Hermine darauf hinweisen, wie nebensächlich das war. „Ach, weißt du, also ich hab jetzt nur noch einen Patienten, um den ich mich kümmern muss, der ist in einer Art geschlossenen Abteilung. Sind deswegen auch nur so drei Stunden am Tag. Passt mir ganz gut, dann hab ich danach noch viel Zeit, um mich auf das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten." Sie hoffte inständig, dass das Thema damit erledigt gewesen wäre, war es aber natürlich nicht. Betont gelangweilt zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Jacke, die sie hinter sich auf den Stuhl gehängt hatte, und lies ihren Kürbissaft allen Farben des Regenbogens aufflammen. Bunte Rauchwolken waberten im Hermines Haare, sie sich im bunten Dampf des Getränkes zu unschönen Sauerkrautlocken kringelten.

„Cool, um wen kümmerst du dich denn?" Ginny grinste sie fasziniert an, sicher überlegte sie im Moment, ob sie nicht statt zu Hause unter Mrs. Weaslyse Fuchtel zu stehen, mit Hermine in Fluchopfer pflegen könnte.

Hermines Gesicht wurde rot und presste die Lippen zusammen, sie fühlte eine unangenehme Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Nervös huschten ihre Augen hinüber zu den Personen am Nachbartisch, die interessiert zu ihrem Getränk hinübersahen und ihr in freundlicher Anerkennung leise applaudierten.

Hermine seufzte, besser, sie hielt sich an die heute Mittag zurechtgelegte Ausrede. „Naja, es ist, also er ist recht bekannt...ich unterliege aber natürlich der Schweigepflicht." Die drei Gesichter ihrer Freunde wurden eine Spur länger.  
„Es ist ein Todesser. Ein wichtiger, sie halten ihn von den anderen fern, um keine Panik zu verursachen. Er bleibt noch im Krankenhaus, weil er zu schwach für Askaban ist im Moment, bis zu seiner Verhandlung. Dann kommt er wohl weg."  
Wider Erwarten lächelte Ron sie väterlich an, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und streichelte sie. „Ach, was soll´s, dann kommst du halt wieder mit zu uns nach Hause oder wir gehen nochmal zu deinen Eltern."  
„Genau, lass dich nicht kleinkriegen. Wenn die meinen, dass sie dich nicht nötig haben, ihr Verlust", pflichtete nun auch Ginny, Hermine ein wohlwollendes Lächeln schenkend, ihrem Bruder bei.

Auf dem Tisch erschienen zwei neue Krüge, randvoll gefüllt mit kühlem Kürbissaft. Einer der Krüge flog von Person zu Person und ließ im Vorbeifliegen das erfrischende Getränk in ihre leeren Becher fließen.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn einen Moment, dann wurde ihr klar, was Ron und Ginny zu denken schienen, weshalb sie das Ganze so gut aufnahmen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und fuchtelte zur Bestätigung abwehrend mit den Händen.  
„Moment mal, nein. Ich habe nicht gekündigt. Ich gehe auch nicht zurück in den Fuchsbau. Jetzt hab ich damit angefangen, jetzt zieh ich das auch durch. Und die Schwestern haben doch gesagt, dass sie sich um alle Patienten kümmern müssten. Und keiner sonst will zu dem. Alle haben Pflege..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Nicht, wenn sie in die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer besten Freunde blickte.

Harry sah aus, als würde er sie für eine Geistererscheinung halten, Ginny machte den Eindruck, als ob sie sich in eine teuflische Mischung zwischen der wütenden und einer Dampflok verwandelt habe und Ron...Ron hatte sie losgelassen, war von ihr weggerückt und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als sei sie eine Wahnsinnige.

„DAS...DAS...". Er schien viel zu wenig Luft für den drohenden Wutausbruch in den Lungen zu haben. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?", presste er mühsam zwischen dem kaum noch vorhandenen Mund hervor.  
Hermine sah sich Hilfe suchend zu Harry und Ginny um, doch diese starrten sie genauso entsetzt an wie Ron. Ihre Augenlieder zuckten nervös, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum, versuchte jedoch ein etwas unbeholfen ausfallendes Lächeln und ein Augenklimpern, um Ron zu beschwichtigen. „Äh, doch. Ich...ich dachte..." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig dünn und zittrig. „Also Helen hat gemeint, ich würde dafür ein bisschen extra Geld bekommen, weil´s halt keiner machen will, ich brauch das Geld bis die Schule wieder losgeht und...naja" nervös kringelte sie ihre Locken um ihre Finger, die nun feucht von Angstschweiß. Nervös kicherte sie, als sie in einer Bewegung Ginnys Zauberstab vom Tisch wischte und äußerst umständlich unter dem Tisch verschwand, um ihn wieder aufzuheben. „Ja also… die Oberschwester hat doch gesagt, dass wir, also das zusätzliche Personal, eingestellt wäre um jedem ein Mindestmaß an Würde..." Sie stockte, denn nun begann Ginny, die so hochrot im Gesicht war dass Hermine dachte, sie würde jeden Moment anfangen zu Dampfen, sie schrill wie ein Schnellkochtopf kurz vor der Explosion, anzubrüllen. „WÜRDE??? DIESE LEUTE HABEN FRED GETÖTET!!! IST DIR DAS GANZ EGAL?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu schrumpfen begann. Nein natürlich war es ihr nicht egal. Aber das Extrageld, das ihr von Helen versprochen worden war, wenn sie durchhielt... Nun machte Harry weiter, nicht schreiend, aber in einem Tonfall, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er sie für nicht mehr geistig zurechnungsfähig hielt. „Hör mal Hermine...also wir hatten ja wirklich Verständnis für deine Belfer-Aktion. Elfenrechte, ganz toll. Auch wenn du uns damit auf die Nerven gegangen bist, war okay. Aber DAS!" Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, als müsse er sich erst wieder selbst versichern, dass er sich eben nicht verhört hatte. „Komm uns jetzt nicht auch noch mit Todesserrechten."

„Es geht doch gar nicht um Todesserrechte. Nur, das Personal hat den Mann gelähmt, er kann sich nicht bewegen und starrt nur rum, ist total wund gelegen… also er würde doch glatt verhungern", versuchte sie Verständnis für die Notwendigkeit ihrer Anwesenheit zu erzeugen, doch ob sie Harry, Ron oder Ginny ansah, aus allen drei Gesichtern blickte ihr nur Abwehr entgegen.

„DAS IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL", platzte es nun endgültig aus Ron heraus. „WILLST DU ETWA DAMIT SAGEN, DASS DU NACKTEN TODESSERN DEN HINTERN ABWISCHST? UND DANN KOMMST DU NACH HAUSE UND WILLST MICH MIT DEN GLEICHEN HÄNDEN ANFASSEN?" Voller Ekel betrachtete Ron Hermines Hände, sah aus, als hätte er gerade Würgen müssen, wischte sich den Arm da ab, wo sie ihn zuletzt berührt hatte und rückte mit dem Stuhl von ihr weg.

Hermine musste schlucken, unwillkürlich schossen ihr die widerlichen Bilder und den Gestank von heute Morgen vor Augen. Mühsam die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrückend versuchte sie es noch einmal. Sanft, fast bettelnd, hob sie beschwichtigend die Hände, senkte diese dann und wollte Rons Hände in die ihren nehmen, doch er zuckte nur angewidert weg. „Ron bitte, es ist doch nur, bis die Schule wieder losgeht. Ich brauche doch das Geld und nur, weil ich ihn nicht verhungern lasse...".

Harry lachte böse auf und begann, in gequältem Singsang auf sie einzureden. „Ach komm schon, Hermine. HERMINE!" er schüttelte ungläublig den Kopf, als könne er nicht fassen, seine Meinung überhaupt erklären zu müssen. „ Als wir im Keller der Malfoys eingesperrt waren, denkst du, die hätten sofort eine Organisation zur Wahrung von Schlammblüter-Rechten gegründet? Vergiss es", verhöhnte sie der Schwarzhaarige mit spöttischer Snape-Erinnerungs-Miene.

„Die haben uns belagert, bedroht, unsere Familie zerrissen...und sie hatten das erklärte Ziel Leute wie dich", ereiferte sich die fuchsrote Ginny, während sie mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf die immer noch sichtbare Narbe von Bellatrix' Messer auf Hermines Hals pickte „Unschädlich zu machen. Was kümmert dich das? Such dir einen anderen Job. Wir wollen mit so was wie denen nichts zu tun haben."  
Harry und Ron stimmten dem lautstark und einstimmig zu.  
Harry beugte sich bedrohlich nah zu ihr hinüber, voll Gruseln konnte sie nun jede einzelne kleine Linie auf seiner Stirnnarbe erkennen, die nur von dünnen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen bedeckt wurde. „Sag mal, ist das der Grund für deine Voldemortfragerei? Für dein Buch?"

Eiseskälte vertrieb die eben noch lodernde Hitze in Hermines Körper, ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das konnte er doch nicht erraten haben. „Pass mal auf, Hermine. Ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Ganz egal, wer dein neuer bester Freund ist, ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, Voldemort oder irgendjemand aus seinem Verein in einem besseren Licht darzustellen, als sie es verdient haben. Dass du dich nicht schämst, hier zu sitzen und um sowas zu bitten. WIR", seine Hand schweifte mit einer Geste an Ron, Ginny und sich selbst vorbei, „wir haben nicht vergessen, was diese Leute angerichtet haben."

„ABER ICH BIN DOCH GAR NICHT AUF IHRER SEITE!", erklang Hermines verzweifelter Schrei.

„Dann kündige und lass das Buch oder wo auch immer du wieder große Reden schwingen willst bleiben", kam als Antwort von der nun leichenblassen Ginny. „Du willst dich nur wieder wichtig machen!", keifte sie Hermine mit roten Wutflecken im Gesicht an.

Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr aufhalten. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und tropften an den Wangen herunter, ihre Nase triefte und ihre Stimme klang von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr nach einem jaulenden Hund. „Aber ihr versteht das doch vollkommen falsch. ICH WILL MICH NICHT WICHTIG MACHEN!"

„Doch, Hermine." Das war Ron, der sie nun endlich wieder ansah, doch mit unendlich enttäuschtem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Noch weiter rückte er von ihr weg. „Du willst nur wieder damit angeben, wie schlau du bist und wie toll und edel. Vergiss es, wir helfen dir nicht dabei, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen. Voldemort ist tot und das können von mir aus auch all die anderen sein, die ihm geholfen haben."  
Die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt, dünnlippig und kerzengerade vor ihr sitzend, war Ron zu einer Festung geworden, die bereit war jedes Argument von ihrer Seite gnadenlos niederzukämpfen.  
Er war verletzt, so tief verletzt, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie verletzend er selber wurde.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr, das war alles zu viel für einen Tag. „WENN IHR SO VON MIR DENKT, DANN KÖNNT IHR MICH ALLE MAL! MACHT EUREN KRAM ALLEINE!!!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften. Sie schluchzte auf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, doch schrie sie immer weiter, laut, durchdringend, allen Frust und alle Abscheu des heutigen Tages aus sich heraus.

Der eben heraufbeschworene Regenschirm drehte sich in der Luft um, und mit lautem Platschen regnete ein kochend heißer Gewittersturm von magisch vermehrter Linsensuppe über Harry, Ron und Ginny hinab.

So wie sie vorher schon verstohlene Blicke der anderen Gäste geerntet hatten, so hatten sie nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Lokales. Die Leute hatten Wörter wie Todesser und Voldemort gehört und die drei Personen, die panisch aufgesprungen waren, um sich vor dem Linsenregen zu retten, sofort erkannt, ein spannenderes Schauspiel hätte keine Theateraufführung bieten können. Hermine war es egal, dass alle um sie herum den Atem anhielten und wie gebannt auf die junge Frau starrten, die mit knallend nach hinten fliegendem Stuhl aufgesprungen war und nun so laut, dass selbst die Kerzenleuchter an der Decke zu wackeln schienen, schrie: „RONALD WEASLEY!!! DU MUSST DICH NICHT WEITER DAVOR EKELN, DASS DICH MEINE HÄNDE ANFASSEN!!! BIS IHR MICH NICHT AUF KNIEN UM VERZEIHUNG BITTET, WILL ICH NICHTS MIT EUCH ZU TUN HABEN!!! ICH BIN KEINE VERRÄTERIN!"

Schnaubend, prustend und schluchzend stürmte Hermine aus der Schankstube, die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich verzweifelt auf ihr Bett warf und den Kopf in den kühlen, weißen Kissen vergrub.

Es war so unfair, sie waren alle so unfair. Sie hatte sich die Ausrede doch so gut überlegt. Alle würden ihr glauben, wenn sie sagte, sie wolle ein Buch schreiben. Man würde ihr glauben, wenn sie sagte, dass sie doch nur deswegen diesen Todesser pflegte, weil es kein anderer tun wollte. Natürlich hätten sie ihr geglaubt. Hermine rollte sich zusammen wie ein Baby und zitterte. Und sie hatten noch viel mehr geglaubt, nun hielten sie sie für eine Verräterin, warfen ihr vor, die Verbrechen und Tode zu verharmlosen und sich nur wichtig machen zu wollen.

Wütend bäumte sich ihr Körper auf, wendete sich und fiel wieder bäuchlings auf das Bett zurück. Mit beiden Fäusten trommelte sie auf das unter ihr liegende Kopfkissen. Wie konnten sie nur so etwas von ihr denken?  
Ja, sie hatte überlegt alles hinzuschmeißen. Natürlich brauchte sie das Geld, natürlich war sie viel zu stolz um vor Helen - die so nett zu ihr gewesen war - und vor Claris, die sie für eine unfähige Schwätzerin hielt - ihr Versagen einzugestehen. Es wäre ihr alles egal gewesen, wenn ihre Freunde nur nett und verständnisvoll gewesen wären. Wenn sie zu ihr gehalten hätten, statt ihr Geltungssucht und profilneurotische Gedanken vorzuwerfen.

Und morgen musste sie wieder zu ihm. Hermines vor Wut und Tränen rotfleckige Haut nahm einen leichten Grünton an. Zu IHM!!! Sie würgte angeekelt und rannte hinaus zur Toilette, fast schaffte sie es, doch mit einem erneuten Bild des nackten, stinkenden, schmutzigen Körpers, den sie hatte waschen müssen, erbrach sie sich vor dem Toilettensitz und sank schlaff und kraftlos daneben zusammen.  
WIDERLICH! Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Und RON! Wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte, als er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er sich von niemandem anfassen lassen wollte, der genau das tat, was Hermine für Voldemort tun musste. Und dabei wusste er ja nicht einmal, WEN sie pflegte.

Was würden ihre Freunde den sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, WER ihr Schützling war? Zitternd stand sie auf, putzte sich die Nase. Es half nichts...immer wieder schossen neue Tränen aus ihren Augen und die Nase lief und lief und wollte nicht frei werden, so dass sie befreiend durchatmen konnte.

Warum ging sie nicht einfach? Es war doch egal, was aus diesem Schlächter wurde. Es war doch eh nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Wochen oder Monaten. Er war doch schon zum Tode bestimmt. Sollte er doch da liegen und verenden wie ein Tier, so hatte er doch auch gelebt.  
Aber dann müsste sie vor all ihren Freunden zugeben, wie schwach sie war, dass sie sich wirklich nur wichtig und stark fühlen wollte und sie würde einmal mehr als besserwisserische Nichtskönnerin dastehen.

Ihr Zauberstab lag neben ihrem Bett, sie erhob ihn und wankte ins Badezimmer, wo sie alles reinigte. Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, dass sie einige Pfleger -vielleicht Helen - nach Reinigungszaubern fragen sollte. Sie war doch eine Hexe, konnte sie sich die abscheuliche Arbeit nicht zumindest ein bisschen erleichtern? Sie hätte sich vor Wut in die Zauberstabhand beißen können. Zumindest Handschuhe hätte sie einfach heraufbeschwören können. Sie musste lernen...immerhin gab es Helen, die schien sie, im Gegensatz zu ihren angeblichen Freunden, zu verstehen.

Sie musste morgen wieder hingehen, weil sie Geld brauchte und weil sie den Opfern Vergeltung ermöglichen wollte. Den Opfern, die ihr nach der Meinung ihrer Freunde egal waren.

Erneut brach sie in Tränen aus. Und sie würde wieder hingehen müssen, sie würde ihn wieder waschen müssen und diese bleiche Haut, das ausdruckslose Gesicht und vor allem den Geruch ertragen müssen. Von diesem Mann... mit dem sie nichts als Schrecken und Tod verbinden konnte.

xXx

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen vollkommen übernächtigt, mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und dunklen Ringen unter den verquollenen Augen die Forensik betrat, standen zwei andere Auroren als gestern Wache. Zunächst war sie verwirrt, doch dann rief sie sich in Erinnerung, dass Helen ihr erklärt hatte, dass die Auroren sich natürlich im Schichtdienst abwechselten und nicht ein und die selben Auroren für die nächsten fünf oder sechs Monate im Korridor festgenagelt waren. Aber immer war jemand da. Sie würde nie alleine und sein. Immer war jemand da, der ihr zur Hilfe eilen konnte. So etwas wie Beruhigung, wenn dies in diesem Zusammenhang überhaupt möglich war, kam langsam in ihr hoch. Wenn sie an alles dachte was Helen ihr gesagt hatte, wenn sie all die Möglichkeiten Nutzte die man ihr zugestattete um sich selbst zu Schützen, dann würde sie es schaffen.  
Voldemort war zauberstablos, entkräftet, gelähmt und anscheinend psychisch im Tiefschlaf. Sie würde ihre Arbeit verrichten und dabei versuchen, in Gedanken weit weg bei ihren Eltern zu sein, sie würde ihn nicht ansehen und so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden.

Wenn sie nach zwei Stunden noch nicht fertig war, dann würde sie trotzdem gehen. Helen hatte Recht, war doch egal, ob er dabei krank wurde oder starb. Er lag doch eh schon auf der Schlachtbank. Wozu die Mühe?

Sie betrat den Raum, langsam den quietschenden Wagen vor sich herschiebend. Da lag er, starr und bleich. Nur die Augen waren geschlossen. Vielleicht schlief er. Umso besser, sie würde sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, mit ihm zu reden oder ihn zu füttern. Hermine fühlte sich bei seinem Anblick belustigt. Im Grunde, wenn sie ihn nun nicht zu pflegen hätte, war es wirklich zum lachen. Der große Lord Voldemort sabberte, musste gefüttert und gewickelt werden. Sie sollte Fotos von ihm machen, und die an all seine Opfer und seine Anhänger versenden. Die Leute sollten sehen, wer ihnen Angst und Respekt eingeflößt hatten. Ein menschlicher Müllhaufen!  
Genau, und bloß keinen Finger zu viel krümmen. Sie konnte noch schneller und hastiger sein und sie wäre weg, bevor er wieder aufwachte. Dann konnte er getrost weiter seine Fenstergitter anstarren und sie müsste seine grauenvollen Augen nicht ertragen.

Entschlossen und festen Schrittes kam Hermine näher, ohne Zögern, ohne Angst trat sie neben sein Bett und beugte sich über ihn. Starr, reglos, ein Speichelfaden lief ihm über die rechte Wange… so, das war nun also der große Diktator? Ein sabbernder Irrer… Hermine grinste boshaft und zwickte ihn mit Spitzen Fingern in die Seite. Nichts, gar nichts. Eine Sekunde zögerte sie, dann holte sie aus und gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige. Das fühlte sich gut an, wirklich. Und nach wie vor schlief er. Hermine holte erneut aus, diesesmal weiter, und schlug ihm recht heftig mitten in´s Gesicht. Ein klatschendes, Gänsehaut erzeugendes Geräusch hallte den von Wänden wieder. Und er schlief immer noch.

So sollten Harry, Ginny und vor allem RON sie sehen. Sie verbrüderte sich nicht mit dem Feind, sie sorgte für Vergeltung. Hermine der Racheengel. Genau!

Wenn er da schon mal lag, dann würde sie ihm gleich die Zähne putzen. Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und lies ihre Augen über seinen ausgemergelten, stinkenden Körper gleiten. Den Gestank zu bekämpfen war wichtiger als sich um offene Stellen zu kümmern. Hauptsache, er stank nicht, SIE musste ihn schließlich noch monatelang ertragen. SIE würde entscheiden müssen, was erträglich war und was nicht. Nicht er. Und überhaupt, er bekam ja eh nichts mit.

Hermine bereite allesvor, um ihm die Zähne zu putzen. Im Stillen beschloss sie, ihm auch nichts zu essen zu geben falls er doch während des Putzens aufwachen sollte.

Gerade als sie sich mit der Zahnbürste über ihn beugen wollte, knallte draußen ein Vogel gegen die vergitterte Fensterscheibe. Erschreckt fuhr sie auf. Das arme Tier, hatte es sich etwas getan? Auf Zehenspitzen versuchte sie zur Fensterscheibe hinauszusehen, die vergitterten Fenster waren hoch und klein. Sie erreichte sie kaum. Hoffentlich ging es dem Tier gut...und dann.

AU!!!

Voller Schmerz und schrie sie von Panik gepackt auf als sie spürte wie sich lange, dürre Finger in ihre Haare krallten und sie am Hinterkopf hintenüber auf den Bett warfen, wo nun nicht mehr Voldemort lag. Der, der eben noch dort gelegen hatte, war schnell wie eine Kobra aus dem Bett hochgefahren und hatte sie gepackt und auf das Bett geschleudert, die Augen nicht tot sonder rot glühend und offen. Den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen, überstreckte er ihren Kopf nach hinten, während er sich über sie beugte, seine Spinnenfinger um ihre Kehle schloss, mit seinen Knien fixierte und sie vollkommen unter Kontrolle hielt.

Weit über ihr triumphierend auf sie hinabblickend, als wäre sie ein Nichts. Auge und Auge gegenüber mit ihm.

Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen das sich wie tausend Nadelstiche in sie hineinbohrte erklang, „Wertloses, dreckiges Schlammblut", verspottete sie Stimme des Wahnsinnigen triumphierend. Seine andere Krallenhand umklammerte ihren Hals und mit einem entsetzlichen Knacken

Ein irrsinniges Feuer brannte in seinen Augen, mit denen er sie gierig zu verschlingen schien. Erhitzt keuchend, zog er ihren Hals in die Höhe und senkte einen Kopf über ihre Kehle. Hermine meinte sich übergeben zu müssen, als er sich nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie legte und die Aorta entlang ihren Hals ablekte.

Schwarzes Blut troff aus seinem Mund, nachdem er seine scharfen Zähne in ihrem weißen Hals versenket hatte...dann umfing die Dunkelheit und ihr letzter Gedanke galt Snape, der fast auf die gleiche Weise durch dieses Monster den Tod gefunden hatte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, zu einem letzten, verzweifelten Schrei.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Panisch schreiend fuhr Hermine im Bett hoch. Das Gewicht des Männerkörpers, der sie eben nach unten gedrückt hatte, war von ihr hinabgeglitten.

Sie schwitzte, sie zitterte, weinte...wo war sie? Wo war er? Sie sprang auf ihre Knie und suchte...sprang aus dem Bett und suchte darunter. Wo war er hingegangen? Ihre Finger umklammerten ihren Hals, um ihn vor einem erneuten Biss zu schützen. Aber der Hals war trocken...kein Blut. Es dauerte einige Momente bis Hermine klar wurde, dass sie all dies nur geträumt hatte.  
Erschöpft aufatmend kletterte sie wieder ins Bett. Aber beruhigt war sie nicht, den morgen musste sie wirklich zur ruhenden Schlange gehen und darauf hoffen, dass er nicht wirklich voller Leben und Hass aufspringen würde um sie zu zerfetzen.


	6. Kalte Routine

**Kapitel 6: Kalte Routine**

Der nächste Morgen kam und war düster. So dunkel, dass Hermine ernstlich erwog einfach den Rest des Tages im Bett zu bleiben. Die Erinnerung an den Alptraum der Nacht war so bedrohlich und real, dass sie überlegte, wieso sie sich dies, diesen Job, diesen Abscheu, diese gefahr überhaupt antun sollte.

Nachdem, was ihr Helen gesagt hatte, war es egal, wann sie kam. Vermutlich würde es auch niemandem auffallen, wenn sie gar nicht kam. Ja doch, wenn sie ihn irgendwann bei einer zufälligen Kontrolle tot im Bett vorfinden würden, dann würde man wohl schon merken, dass sie nicht oft gekommen war, aber sonst.

Hermine war jedoch zu pflichtbewusst, um diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Sie hatte sich bei dem Streit gestern Abend dazu durchgerungen, auf jeden Fall weiterzumachen. Nicht wirklich aus humanitären Gründen, dass musste sie sich selbst eingestehen, auch wenn sie das als Grund vor ihren Freunden angegeben hatte. Sie würde weitermachen, weil ihre Freunde es ihr verboten hatten. Weil sie es sich nicht gefallen lassen musste sich von ihnen vorschreiben zu lassen, was sie tun und lassen sollte und schon gar nicht hatte irgendeiner von ihnen das recht, sie eine Verräterin zu nennen.

Irgendwann ist er tot, irgendwann…in ein paar Monaten schon ist es vorbei, sagte sie sich. Dann würde sie wieder zur Schule gehen. Vielleicht starb er ja schon vor Schulbeginn, dann müsste sie keine Erlaubnis einholen, um die letzten Wochen alleine in ihrer Kammer zu lernen.

Helen hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er den Oktober nicht überleben würde. Das Ministerium drängte auf eine rasche Verhandlung. Man wollte ihn aller Welt vorführen, seine Taten offiziell verurteilen und dann so schnell wie möglich hinrichten. Es würde keine Revisionen geben, keine Aufschübe, keine Unterbrechungen.

Und dann würde ihr Leben wieder weitergehen. Sie musste nur durchhalten, dann würde sich wieder alles zum Guten kehren. Der Krieg war vorbei, sie waren auf der Gewinnerseite, bald würde alles wieder gut werden.

Eigentlich war der Morgen gar nicht so düster, als sie während des Anziehens aus ihrem Fenster sah, da war es sogar angenehm hell und sonnig draußen. Aber trotzdem, selbst die Sonne schien dunkel zu leuchten. Zumindest fühlte sie etwas dunkles, kaltes auf ihr Gemüt drücken, etwas, dass ihr den Tag schon schwer machte, bevor er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte.

Und es wurde auch nicht besser, wenn sie an Ron dachte. Sie liebte ihn doch so, aber diesen Ekel in seinen Augen zu sehen, als sie ihm von ihrer Aufgabe erzählt hatte…das war nicht einfach wegzuwischen. Sie hatten sich schon oft gestritten und immer wieder vertragen. Hoffentlich auch dieses Mal. Nein, sie wollte doch nicht Schluss machen, er sollte bereuen und zurückkommen. HOFFENTLICH tat er das. Hoffentlich vertrug sie sich auch mit Harry und Ginny bald wieder. Das Leben wäre sehr einsam und trostlos ohne sie.

Nein so durfte sie nicht denken. Das Leben würde nicht ohne ihre Freunde weitergehen, sie würden zu ihr zurückkommen, weil sie sie brauchten. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss Hermine die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich, hob den Kopf und Schritt, so stolz und siegessicher sie konnte, ihrer Aufgabe entgegen. Wer brauchte den hier wen? Hermine war gut darin, sich alleine zu organisieren. Aber Harry, Ginny oder Ron, ihre Finger krallten sich um das Geländer als sie die Treppe zum Schankraum hinabstieg und ein verächtliches Grinsen kräuselte ihre Lippen, sie waren doch auf sie angewiesen. Keiner von denen würde ohne sie zurechtkommen. Sie würden es bereuen, sie müsste nur abwarten… hoffentlich nicht allzu lange.

Xxx

In St. Mungo's angekommen musste sie zuerst bei Oberschwester Claris ihren Zauberstab abgeben. Allzu offenschtlich, genoss die grauhaarige Krankenschwester den elendigen Anblick, den Hermine an diesem Morgen bot. Sie sagte nichts zu Voldemort und sie fragte auch nicht, wie es Hermine gestern ergangen war, aber sie lächelte böse und wissend, die ganze Zeit, während sie Hermine betrachtete.

Hermines musste ihren Zauberstab in Claris Büro abgeben. Für die Dauer ihrer Anwesenheit bekam sie einen Spezialzauberstab ausgehändigt. Dieser Zauberstab funktionierte nur in den unteren Stockwerken innerhalb des Gebäudes und ermächtigte sie dazu, die Türen im Keller, genauer gesagt, in der Forsensik, zu öffnen…und nur da. Wie auf einem Computerchip waren hier all ihre Befugnisse gespeichert. Zu diesen Befugnissen zählten nicht nur das öffnen und schlißen von Türen, sondern auch leichte Heilzauber oder Reperaturen, vor allem aber, ein kalter Schauer überlief Hermine als Clairs ihr dies erklärte, zahlreiche Straf- und Foltermöglichkeiten.

Weiterhin musste Hermine den Finger ausstrecken, damit ihr Claris nicht sonderlich sanft mit einem spitzen Gegenstand in den Finger picken konnte. „AUA!"

Ein Tropfen Blut wurde auf dem Zauberstab verrieben, der die rötliche Flüssigkeit einzusaugen schien. Damit hatte er nun einen Körperspeicher. Der Zauberstab erkannte Hermines Körper. Jeden anderen, der nicht Hermines Blut in sich hatte (und der Zauberstab konnte Verwandte durchaus als Nicht-Hermine erkennen), würde der Zauberstab ablehnen. Wie ein abstoßender Magnet würde der Zauberstab ständig vor der Person wegrutschen, nur Hermine würde ihn nun in die Hand nehmen können. Sollte es, wie auch immer, einer anderen Person doch gelingen den Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen, so würde der Zauberstab einen schweren Stromschlag absenden.

Jeden Tag (sie einigten sich darauf das Hermine zwischen zehn und sechzehn Uhr in Gleitzeit kommen sollte) musste sie ihren Zauberstab aus einem eigens für sie geschaffenen Behältnis in Oberschwester Claris' Büro abholen. Wenn sie ging, wurde der Zauberstab dann wieder dorthin zurück gebracht. Erst dann bekam sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zurück.

Sollte sie den Zauberstab mehr als zehn Tage am Stück, also nach Voldemorts Hinrichtung, nicht berühren, so würde er sich selbst zerstören und zu Staub zerfallen. Sechs Tage am Stück musste sie kommen. Einen Tag hatte sie frei. Angesichts der schwere ihrer Aufgabe, ein Eingeständnis, bei dem Claris gelangweilt gähnte und aus dem Fenster statt zu Hermine hin blickte, sollte Hermine mehr Geld als andere freiwillige Helfer bekommen.

Gefahrenzulage, war das Wort das Hermine in diesem Moment wie ein tödlicher Pfeil durch den Kopf schoss.

Hermine hörte all dem stumm zu, nickte ab und zu, um zu beweisen, dass sie dem Vortrag der Oberschwester gefolgt war, dann gab sie ihren Stab ab, nahm den Krankenhauszauberstab in Empfang und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Zu einem Teil des Kellers, es gab mehrere Kellertüren. Sicher war hier unten auch irgendwo die Leichenhalle. Wie viele von Voldemorts Opfern wohl ihren Weg schon durch diese Türen gefunden hatten?  
Aber sie wählte heute eine andere Tür, sie wählte die hinterste Tür im rechten Gang, um zur versteckten, stets abgeschlossenen Abteilung zu kommen, in der sie auf den dunklen Lord treffen würde. Oder auf das, was von ihm übrig war.

Als Hermine in den Korridor gelangt war, der zu seinem Zimmer führte erkannte sie mit einem Anflug von Angst, dass heute wirklich andere Auroren als gestern. Ein Detail, das sie auf unangenehme Weise an ihren gestrigen Albtraum erinnerte. Deja-Vue… doch hoffentlich nicht. Von unangenehmen Erinnerungen und noch beänstigerenden Verahnung gematert, musste sie sich erst einen Moment sammeln und tief Luft holen als sie den Zauberstab erhob um die Tür zu öffnen, bevor sie es wagte den Zauber zu sprechen und den dunklen Kellerraum zu betreten.

Langsam, ganz langsam kam sie näher. Die leicht quietschenden Reifen des Schiebewagens dröhnten wie Motorsägen durch den ganzen Raum. Es war so still, dass wohl selbst das Summen einer Fliege laut wie ein brausender Wasserfall geklungen hätte.

Tatsächlich lag er genau so da, wie sie ihn gestern verlassen hatte. Genau wie in ihrem Traum. Nur waren seine Augen offen und starrten reglos aus dem Fenster, zumindest hatte sie ihm gestern als sie ging den Kopf so gedreht, dass er aus dem Fenster sehen könnte, wenn er überhaupt etwas sah .

„Hallo…" Sie musste sich räuspern, der Kloß in ihrem Hals machte es ihr fast unmöglich, weiterzusprechen. „Da bin ich wieder. Ich komme ja jetzt jeden Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen, haben Sie gut…geschlafen?"

Keine Reaktion, natürlich nicht. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Es war albern, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber der Klang einer menschlichen Stimme, und sei es nur ihre eigene, beruhigte sie etwas. Wie er so dalag…Leichenhalle. Ob er tot war? Selbst Komapatienten zucken doch manchmal reflexhaft zusammen. So ganz ohne Regung, das war doch nicht normal.

Sie musste hingehen, um nachzusehen. Sie wollte aber nicht. Sie wollte ihm nicht jetzt schon so nahe kommen, sie wollte eine Pause machen. Sie war erschöpft, allein dadurch erschöpft, durch diese Tür gegangen zu sein. Aber es half ja alles nichts…

Ein Schritt näher… er lag bewegungslos und still im Bett.

Ein weiterer Schritt… schien nichts und niemandem zu bemerken.

Noch etwas näher, nicht einmal die Bettdecke war ein wenig verrutscht.

Ein wenig, langsam, zögerlich, näher tretend… hatte er überhaupt schon geblinzelt, seit die den Raum betreten hatte?

Noch ein Schritt, nun stand sie direkt neben ihm.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte keinen Spiegel dabei, dem sie ihm hätte vor die Nüstern heben können.  
Puls messen? Bitte nicht, nichts, was Körperkontakt erforderte. Sie wollte nicht noch näher an ihn heran, schon jetzt war sie so nahe, dass er, wenn er den Arm ausstrecken würde, ihren weißen Umhang packen kö Blicke glitten von oben nach unten…nichts erweckte den Anschein von Leben in ihm.

DOCH!

Wenn sie ganz genau hinsah, dann war zu erkennen, wie der dürre Brustkorb sich langsam hob und senkte. Er atmete…sollte sie nun erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein?

„Ich setze Sie jetzt wieder auf den Stuhl und mache das Bett." Kaum mehr als ein dünnes Piepsen war ihrem Mund entkommen.

Vorsichtig umrundete sie das Bett, holte den Stuhl vom Fenster weg und stellte ihn auf die Seite des Bettes, die der Tür näher war. So kam sie besser an ihn heran…und sie könnte besser vor ihm wegrennen, falls er doch aufspringen würde.  
Das Kopfende wurde nach oben gefahren, damit sie ihn besser packen konnte. Wieder drehte sie das Kissen in ihre Richtung, zog sie den Oberkörper in die gerade, positionierte ihn und zog ihn an sich heran gepresst hinüber.

Während sie ihn auf den Stuhl hob, kippte sein Kopf nach vorne und fiel auf ihre Schulter, angeekelt überstreckte sie ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass sie beide fast umgekippt wären. Doch den kahlen Hinterkopf dieses Mannes an ihrer Wange zu fühlen war mehr, als sie für zumutbar erachtete. Sie ließ ihn los, zu schnell, er plumpste regelrecht in den Stuhl.

Wie von der Terantel gestochen sprang Hermine ein paar Schritt zurück und erst als sie etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt war, wagte sie, ihren Zauberstab und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die sich selbst wechselnden Bettlaken zu wenden, ihn aber immer in den Augenwinkeln im Blick.

Doch er rührte sich nicht. Nun wurde es wieder richtig schlimm, denn sie musste ihn zurück auf das Bett setzen um ihn waschen. Als ihre Hand durch den Waschlappen an ihm entlang fuhr, da war es, als würde sie eine heiße Kartoffel anfassen. So wenig Kontakt wie möglich. Immer wieder wich sie zurück, bei jeder direkten Berührung seines Körpers zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Und er, Voldemort, lag da, stumm aus dem Fenster starrend und reglos, leblos. Doch wer wusste, was sich innen drin in diesem Kopf abspielte?

Hermine hatte den Puls und das Empfinden einer Bombenentschärferin, als sie erneut die Windeln wechseln musste. Auch heute schlug ihr ein unangenehmer, fauliger Geruch entgegen. Doch immerhin stank der ganze Mann nicht so grauenhaft wie gestern, er war ja gewaschen worden. Leicht irritiert stellte sie fest, dass sie durch den scharfen Gestank hindurch sogar noch den mandelartigen Geruch der Salbe und die leichte Lavendelnote der Seife, die sie gestern benutzt hatte, wahrnehmen. Andererseits wurde er somit nur umso mehr zum leblosen Möbelstück, da er nun noch nicht einmal mehr einen eigenen Geruch an sich hatte.

Sie war schneller fertig als gestern, doch überwachsam und ängstlih bei allem was sie tat. Gestern, als sie das Zimmer betrat, wusste sie noch nicht, wovor sie sich fürchten und ekeln sollte, nach der gestrigen Arbeit, doch vor allem nach dem Traum in der Nacht, schien der Grund dafür offensichtlich.

Mit ausgestreckten Fingern überstreckte sie ihm den Hals, als sie sich daran machte, ihm zuerst sie Zähne zu putzen und ihn danach zu füttern. Eigentlich eine unlogische Reihenfolge, doch wen kümmerte das. Was aus dem ehemaligen Lord Voldemort wurde, interessierte in diesem Krankenhaus niemanden, solange er nicht vor Ablauf der Wartefrist starb. Wobei das wohl auch keinem Leid getan hätte. Es wäre vielleicht ein Ärgernis gewesen, da man ihn nicht mehr öffentlich demütigen konnte, doch kein wirklicher Verlust. Er lebte doch nur, damit England vor der Weltöffentlichkeit gut aussehen konnte, wenn sie ihn bestraften.

Ob er nun jetzt starb oder ein bisschen später. Die Strafe, die er allein durch die Demütigung erhielt, in diesem Zustand gefangen zu sein war allzu offensichtlich ein Genuß für diejenigen, die sich das ausgedacht hatten. Andererseits war sie doch hier eingestellt worden, damit er nicht zufällig doch starb, weil dieser Prozess sorgfältig vorbereitet wurde und allen Genugtuung und Rache ermöglichen sollte. Er sollte sich nicht einfach davon stehlen können, er sollte die gerechte Strafe für seine Taten erhalten… und das auch wissen.

Während sie so dastand, Schluck für Schluck in ihn einfüllte, immer mit einem Tuch in der Hand um ihm die Mundwinkel abzuwischen…sie konnte es nicht verhindern, ein unheimliches Gefühl kam in ihr auf.

Da lag er. Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Der Mann, vor dem die ganzen Länder erzitterten, dessen Namen selbst bei den wichtigsten Menschen der Welt Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten.

Und wenn sie ihn zwickte, dann blieb nach wie vor die Haut kurze Zeit zu einer Falte verkrümmt stehen. Immer noch dehydriert. Vielleicht lag der seltsame Dämmerzustand auch an Unterernährung und Wassermangel?  
Nachdem die Flasche leer war, begann sie mit dem Mineralwasser. Schlucken, Wischen, Schlucken, Wischen. Sie hatte ihm den Kopf nach hinten gebeugt, der Mund stand leicht offen. Sowie die Sondennahrung vorher, lief ihm nun auch noch das Mineralwasser seitlich am Kinn herunter und tropfte auf das feuchte Kissen. Jedoch immerhin schluckte er…zweifellos ein Reflex.

Nachdem die Flasche leer war, beobachtete sie ihn wieder. Bleich und dürr. Seine Haut wirkte nicht einfach weiß, sie war leicht leicht violett-bläulich verfärbt und marmoriert. Er musste entsetzlich frieren. Wie sah ein Mensch aus, der vor Kälte starb? Blaugefrohren war er ja schon…

Hermine konnte diesem eigenartigen Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend noch nicht einmal einen Namen geben. Es fühlte sich einfach unangenehm an. Irgendetwas war es, dass sich in ihren Bauch verkrampfen lies und ihr die Kehle zuzudrücken schien, dass ihr das Atmen schwer machte und sich so eigenartig und unbehaglich anfühlte.

Sie tippte die Decke die man ihm gegeben hatte, leicht an, so dass diese etwas anschwoll und nun immerhin ein klein wenig dicker wurde. Zitternd schob sie die Decke etwas höher. Wenn er hier erfror und verdurstete, hatte sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Ein bischen auf ihn achten musste sie schon. Nicht für sich, nicht für ihn…für die Opfer.

Vielleicht füllte sie auch deswegen die Mineralwasserflasche mit einem Auffüllzauber erneut auf und kippte auch diese Flasche in ihn hinein. Hermine hob die Flasche vor ihre Augen und musterte sie nachdenklich. Wie viel wohl drin war? Pro Flasche vielleicht fünfhundert Milliliter. Wie viel sollte ein Mensch denn trinken pro Tag? Jedenfalls mehr als dieses bisschen, dass ihm das Krankenhaus zugestand.

Vielleicht würde sie ihm morgen noch mehr geben. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch weg. Wieder hatte sie über zwei Stunden gebraucht.

Vorsichtig, mit kampfbereit erhobenem Stab, ging sie vorsichtig, den Kopf zu ihm und den Wagen schützend vor sich gehalten, rückwärts zur Tür. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dachte an Helens Warnung niemals mit dem Gefangenen zu reden, verwarf diese dann aber doch als unsinnig. „Ich gehe jetzt. Ich komme morgen wieder. Ja?" Bewegungsunfähig und reglos ließ sie den dunklen Lord zurück, dennoch ging sie auch heute mit erhobenem Zauberstab zur Tür hinaus. Man konnte nie wissen…

Helen sah sie heute nicht. Man hatte ihr schon klar gemacht, dass dies ihre ganz alleinige Aufgabe war. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, dann musste sie sich diese selber besorgen. Niemand würde kommen und ihr Rat anbieten.

Nach getaner Arbeit setzte sich Hermine in die Caféteria in den oberen Räumen, breitete an einem großen Tisch ihr Pergament aus und begann, ihren Bericht zu schreiben. Aber irgendwie…irgendwie wäre es vielleicht besser, nicht alles allzu deutlich zu schreiben. Man könnte manche Dinge falsch verstehen. Besser sie würde nicht erwähnen, dass sie ihn wärmer zugedeckt hatte und ihm mehr zu trinken gegeben hatte. Nur für den Fall das…

Xxx

Hermines „Feierabend" war einsam. Sie war überwältigt von den Eindrücken und Gefühlen, die über sie hereinbrachen. Morgen würde sie wieder zu Helen gehen…vielleicht sollte sie fragen, ob sie nach der täglichen Zeit bei Voldemort umsonst noch in einer anderen Abteilungen helfen könnte. Nur zur Ablenkung, nur um etwas anderes, befriedigenderes machen zu können. Worüber sie reden durfte.

Doch eigentlich war sie erschöpft, fahrig und zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Sie brauchte Ruhe und wollte jemanden zum Reden. Sie hätte sich nach dem Nervenkrieg mit Voldemort nicht mehr wirklich auf einen neuen Menschen einlassen können. SIE brauchte Hilfe.

Die Arbeit hatte sie ausgepumpt. Und Helen würde nicht jeden Tag, wenn sie kam, Mittagspause einlegen können…aber wen kannte sie sonst? Zu Ron und Harry gehen?  
Ein bisschen Würde hatte sie auch noch. Das wäre ja, als sollte sie sich entschuldigen. Aber wofür denn? Dafür, dass sie einem sterbenden Mann etwas zu trinken gegeben hatte?

Stundenlang lief sie an diesem Tag planlos durch London. Das war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Wieso hatte sie das früher nie getan? Weil sie immer in Hogwarts oder bei ihren Eltern unter Aufsicht gestanden hatte. Und im letzten Jahr unter der Beobachtung der Todesser.

Wie zufällig kam sie auch am Grimauldeplatz vorbei. Harry ließ sein Haus wieder herrichten. Wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war, wollte er dort wieder mit Kreacher wohnen. Wohl auch gerne mit Ginny, was Mrs Weasley aber nie erlauben würde. Aber es dauerte wohl etwas, bis endlich alle Flüche und Banne von dem Haus entfernt sein würden, die als Schutz von und gegen die Todesser darauf gelegt worden waren.

Ob er schon da war? Ob er sie sah, wenn sie draußen stand? Aber niemand kam heraus, also ging sie weiter.

Zurück im tropfenden Kessel machte sie Kassensturz. Wenn sie sich das Gehalt so ansah, das sie in St. Mungos bekam, wenn sie das Geld dazu rechnete, das ihr ihre Eltern schickten…der tropfende Kessel war nicht teuer. Sie würde einfach hier weiter wohnen, bis alles vorbei war. Für die kurze Zeit lohnte keine neue Wohnung. Und eigentlich war sie auch ganz froh, abends unten in der Schankstube Menschen zu sehen, mit Tom oder den Hausmädchen reden zu können und nicht alleine in der anonymen Muggelwohnung vor sich hinschmoren zu müssen. Sie war doch wahrhaftig schon einsam genug.

Sie könnte abends lesen und lernen. Wer wohl der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts war? Professor McGonagall wahrscheinlich. Aber die war auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Gut, das war Dumbledore auch nicht gewesen.

Wer würde nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten? Ob der Fluch der auf der Stelle lag gebrochen war, wenn Voldemort endgültig starb?

Es war so unwirklich…wenn sie an das letzte Jahr dachte…die Zeit im Grimauldeplatz, monatelang in diesem zugigen Zelt…überall Tod, Chaos und Angst. Und was war davon übrig geblieben? Aber solche Gedanken verwirrten nur.

Wenn sie nun wirklich weiter zu ihm gehen würde, dann wäre es wohl besser, sie würde darüber nicht nachdenken. Er war ein…ja, warum nicht, ein Ding…das sie am Leben erhalten musste. Dass er ein Massenmörder war, ein Teufel, eine Bestie…das änderte nichts an ihrem Auftrag.

Auch am nächsten Tag kam Hermine niemand zur Hilfe. Wie beschlossen, gab sie ihm als erstes etwas zu trinken, dann noch einmal in der Mitte und noch etwas bevor sie ging.

Sie wollte ihm auch mehr Sondennahrung geben, doch scheinbar lag ein Bann auf der Flasche, der ein Wiederauffüllen verhinderte.

Sie konnte nicht umhin, Wut zu fühlen. Als sie am nächsten Tag versuchte, eine zweite Flasche mit in das Zimmer zu nehmen, so verschwand diese von selbst in dem Moment, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ja…das Personal hatte gut mitgedacht und dafür gesorgt, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, ihrem unheimlichsten Patienten auch nur einen Funken Mitgefühl zu gewähren.

Sie wollten ihn schwächen, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Er sollte nicht ansatzweise genug Nahrung bekommen, wie er bräuchte, um gesund zu werden. Möglicherweise auch nicht genug, um in diesem geschwächten Zustand bis zur Verhandlung überleben zu können. Allein schon das Prinzip ärgerte Hermine. Nein, nicht seinetwegen, nur aus Prinzip.

Erst am Samstag, als sie beim Gehen ihren Zauberstab abgab, schien Claris eingefallen zu sein, wer sie war und wozu sie da war. Ab Montag sollte sie Physiotherapie durchführen.

„Aber so was kann ich doch gar nicht", protestierte Hermine ein, die bei diesem Satz schon beschlossen hatte, sich Ausweise für so viele Bibliotheken wie möglich ausstellen zu lassen, um dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen.

Doch Claris zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Achseln. „Verkünsteln Sie sich nicht an ihm. Ein paar mal beugen und strecken. Arme, Beine und Finger…geben Sie sich keine Mühe. Ist nicht notwendig." Etwas anderes schien Claris wohl interessanter. „Spricht er schon?", fragte sie in einem Ton, wie man wohl Eltern von fünfzehn Monate alten Babys nach ersten Worten fragte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Nein gar nichts, er starrt nur. Ich glaube nicht, dass er…".  
„Was Sie glauben, ist mir gleich, bringen Sie ihn zum sprechen. Er muss bei der Verhandlung unterschreiben und zumindest sitzen können ohne umzukippen. Außerdem soll er dort reden. Das ist IHR Job, bringen Sie ihn zum reden", erteilte General-Claris ihren Befehl.

"Ich dachte, ich soll nicht mit ihm reden", warf die Jüngere irritiert ein.

„SIE sollen auch nicht mit ihm reden, ER soll mit IHNEN reden", kommandierte die Claris hämisch weiter. „Ja, aber wie…?" Claris verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Dein-Bier-Lächeln. „Ja, dann lassen Sie sich mal was einfallen. So eine kluge junge Hexe wie sie, die weiß doch bestimmt auch darüber alles."  
Nein, wusste sie nicht, woher auch. Krankengymnastische Übungen an einem psychisch Kranken Ex-Diktator durchzuführen war keinesfalls Bestandteil des in Hogwarts üblichen Lehrplans. „Könnte ich mal mit einem Heiler über ihn sprechen?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Claris machte ein Gesicht, als hätte Hermine sie um einen persönlichen Termin beim lieben Gott gebeten. Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd schob sie Hermine zur Tür hinaus. „Die Heiler gehen nicht zu dem. Sie sind dafür zuständig. Und jetzt gehen Sie…".

So war das also. In die letzte Ecke geschoben, um vergessen zu werden, hielten es nicht einmal die Heiler für nötig, auch nur das Mindeste für „das Ding" zu tun. Dieses ganze Gefasel, die pathetisch anmutende Rede von Claris, von wegen menschenwürdige Zustände für alle, das galt halt für jeden… außer ihn.

Verbittert ging Hermine ins Wochenende. Sie würde ihre Eltern besuchen. Eine lange Reise stand ihr für einen kurzen Besuch bevor, aber sie brauchte jetzt liebe Menschen um sich herum. Wer würde eigentlich am Sonntag zu ihm kommen, wenn sie nicht da war? Niemand, das war ihr klar.

Hermine dachte mit einigem Stolz daran, dass ihre Eltern keine Menschen waren, die ihre Patienten in einer dunklen Ecke vergessen würden. Egal, ob sie das verdient hatten oder nicht.

xXx

Montagmittags war sie wieder in London, zurück in . Eigentlich war alles wie immer und doch lag eine fühlbare, fast elektrische Spannung über der ganzen Halle. In den Gesichtern der Menschen, es spiegelte sich Unruhe und Erregung in ihnen. Als ob irgendetwas passiert war, oder passieren würde.

Angesteckt von der Aufgewühltheit der anderen Personen um sie herum, brachte Hermine es einfach nicht über sich gleich in den stillen, unheimlichen Überrest der Forsensik zu gehen. Statt dessen drückte sie sich in der Eingangshalle herum und spähte zu einigen Zauberern hinüber, die sich zu einer Gruppe versammelt hatten und heftig gestikulierend über etwas offenbar sehr Aufregendes unterhielten. Neugierig kam Hermine etwas näher. Sie stellte sich neben ein Plakat, auf dem in bewegten Bildern Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen beschrieben wurden. Die Männer beachteten sie gar nicht und ereiferten sich weiter. Sie konnte sie kaum verstehen, obwohl sie recht nahe bei ihnen stand, konnte sie wegen des großen Lärms der in der Eingangshalle war nur einzelne Gesprächsfetzen heraushören.

Ein Wort aber, das verstand sie ganz genau. Den Namen „Malfoy!". Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr sie herum. „Malfoy…?" unterbrach sie die Männer, die sichtlich erschrocken zusammenfuhren als sie so unvermutet angesprochen wurden und sich dann äußerst verstimmte zu der lauschenden Hermine umdrehten. „Die Todesserprozesse beginnen Morgen. Die Familie Malfoy ist als erstes dran. Lesen sie keine Zeitung?" erklärte ein etwas genervt wirkender älterer Mann mit grau meliertem Musketierbart zurück.

Vollkommen verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Der Mann, der eben zu ihr gesprochen hatte, ein großer, kräftiger Mann im limonengrünen Umhang, der erste Heiler, den sie in diesem Krankenhaus von nahem sah, wandte sich wieder seinen Kollegen zu. „Ich bin sicher, die kriegen es wieder fertig, straflos davonzukommen. Das weiß doch jeder, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Teil seines Besitzes „gespendet" hat, um sich vor Gericht eine weiße Weste zu erkaufen." Die anderen beiden Heiler, Hermine erkannte sie flüchtig dann doch vom Sehen, nickten beipflichtend. „Ich hab noch was anderes gehört", wusste ein Kleinerer zu Berichten. „Er hat sich bereit erklärt, gegen seine ehemaligen Todesserfreunde auszusagen." Er lachte bitter auf. „Aber die haben ihm nicht gesagt, gegen wen er noch aussagen soll, wetten, der scheißt sich in die Hosen vor Angst, wenn der als Kronzeuge vor Gericht steht und dann auf einmal unser Spezialpatient hereinmarschiert kommt." Alle drei Männer lachten, auch Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie wusste gar nicht warum, vielleicht, um die erdrückende Stille die sie in Voldemorts dunklem Zimmer erneut eingeholt hat zu bewältigen. Doch während sie Voldemort, der nach wie vor teilnahmslos zu seinem Fenster hinaus starrte (sie drehte seinen Kopf, wenn sie ging immer in diese Richtung, er schien es zu ja „mögen", wenn er das Freie sah) begann sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm von der belauschten Unterhaltung zu berichten. Keine Reaktion von ihm.

Eigentlich ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass er in einem psychisch unerreichbarem Zustand verharrte. Dass Lucius Malfoy sich schon wieder mit faulen Tricks und Verrat freikaufen konnte, das müsste ihn doch eigentlich wütend machen. Mittlerweile beherrschte Hermine die Handgriffe schon besser. Mittlerweile hatte sie weniger Angst.

Langsam konnte sie wieder frei atmen, zumindest, wenn sie die vergitterten Fenster magisch geöffnet hatte, in seiner Nähe. Von ihm kam gar nichts. Nicht das Allergeringste…die einzige Reaktion war, darauf war Hermine heimlich sogar stolz, dass die Haut langsam keine Zeichen von Dehydration mehr aufwies.

Nach Feierabend suchte sie in einer großen Bibliothek Londons der neuen Einsamkeit zu entkommen. Wenn sie die Aufgabe ernst nahm, dann hatte sie nach Feierabend, oder Feiermittag wenigstens Beschäftigung. So ging sie los und suchte Artikel und Ratgeber zur basalen Stimulation und basaler Kommunikation. Muggelbücher zwar, aber vielleicht doch brauchbar. Verfahren und Anwendungen, mit denen man Wachkomapatienten fördern konnte. Das klang doch ganz gut.

Der Gedanke an Voldemorts Prozess belustigte sie. Sie würde hingehen. Nur um zu sehen wie Narcissa, Draco und Lucius Malfoy vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fielen, wenn sie sich unverhofft mit Voldemort vereint sehen würden.

Wenn sie seinen Todesblick aushalten mussten, während sie ihren ehemaligen Herren auf ganzer Linie verraten mussten, sonst kämen sie selbst ins Gefängnis. Nun ja, FALLS Voldemort bis dorthin wieder zu Todesblicken fähig war.

Also schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich wieder ihren Büchern.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen beschloss Hermine, die die so lieb gewonnene Angewohnheit den Tag mit einem ausführlichen Frühstück während sie Zeitung las, wieder aufzunehmen. Vor lauter Stress war ihr diese Leidenschaft etwas abhanden gekommen, doch nun sah sie ein, dass es ihr nur zum Nachteil gereichen würde, das ganze Thema nach getaner Arbeit zu verleugnen.

Wann würde Voldemorts Prozess beginnen? Laut Helen irgendwann August oder September. Nun ja, jetzt war erst Mai.

Auch an diesem Tag sah sie an Voldemorts Bett weder Heiler noch andere Pfleger. Irgendetwas musste sie ja tun, also begann sie von dem Tagesprophetenbericht zu erzählen. Nicht etwa das er zuhören würde, aber sanftes Sprechen sollte laut ihren Neuerwerbungen stimulierend wirken. Wobei…war er nun hirngeschädigt oder doch im Stupor gefangen?

Aber egal…Hände massieren (wie stolz war sie auf sich, dass sie es aushielt, diese knochendürren, spinnenartigen Finger zwei ganze Minuten lang zu bewegen), Arme und Knie Beugen und Reden könnten seinen Zustand kaum schlechter machen. Und wen kümmerte es, wenn doch?

Obwohl sie nun extra Gymnastik eingelegt hatte, war Hermine an diesem Tag schneller fertig als sonst. Tatsächlich nur zwei Stunden…sie wurde besser. Sie war so stolz auf sich, weil sie dies ausgehalten und geschaffte hatte, dass sie zum ersten Mal wagte, ihm beim Hinausgehen den Rücken zuzukehren. Sie drehte sich um, begann ein kleines Liedchen zu pfeifen und schepperte Richtung Tür.

„Ich kenne dich. Du bist dieses Schlammblut, das mit Harry Potter unterwegs war und das immer alles besser weiß. Severus hat von dir erzählt", erklang die schauderhaft kalte, klare Stimme des dunklen Lords hinter ihr.

Mit einem schrillen Aufschrei kippte Hermine kopfüber auf den Schiebewagen und warf ihn mitsamt ihrer selbst laut polternd um. Voll Panik fuhr sie herum und starrte auf das Unglaubliche, das dort drüben zu lauern schien.

Lord Voldemort hatte ihr den Kopf zugewandt und blickte herablassend und mäßig interessiert zu ihr am Boden hinab. „Du wirst mir morgen eine Zeitung besorgen, Schlammblut. Nun geh."

Mit leisem Wimmern, doch gehorsamen nickend, sprang Hermine auf, ließ die heruntergefallenen Gegenstände, so schnell der Krankenhauszauberstab vermochte, erneut auf den Wagen schweben und eilte, nein rannte, zur Tür hinaus.

So schnell, dass sie erneut laut krachend im Gang gegen die Wand donnerte, weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, den Wagen um die Ecke zu lenken.

NICHTS WIE WEG! ES LEBT!!!


	7. Psychoterror

**Beta: Alraune  
**

** Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Psychoterror**

Keuchend und schwer atmend gelangte Hermine ins Freie. Immer wieder drehte sie sich um, stolperte drei mal und knallte 2 mal mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand weil sie aus lauter Panik vor dem, was hinter ihr war, ganz vergaß auf das zu achten was vor ihr war. Zweimal musste sie umkehren, weil sie zuerst den Zauberstab und dann ihren Kittel immer noch bei sich getragen hatte, als sie zur Tür hinaus stürmen wollte. Aber nun war sie endlich im Freien, die Türen fielen hinter ihr zu und St. Mungos schien wieder nur noch ein altes, verfallenes Kaufhaus zu sein. So wie es die Muggel sahen...unwissend gegenüber des Schreckens, der sich darin befand.

Die beiden Zauberer, die an diesem Morgen Wache standen begrüßten Hermine mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. Schon als sie in den Korridor einbog sah sie, wie der eine den anderen mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und mit dem Kopf zu ihr ruckte, was den anderem sofort zu amüsiert wirkendem Geflüster animierten. Man redete also über sie.

Trotzig hob Hermine das Kind nach oben und ging so würdevoll sie konnte auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Warum sind sie den gestern so verschreckt weggerannt, Miss Granger, ist etwas vorgefallen?" wollte der Linke, recht jung, vielleicht Anfang 20, wissen.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. DAS würde sie ihnen erst mitteilen, wenn sie selbst sicher war, keiner Wahnvorstellung erlegen zu sein.

Der rechte Auror, ebenfalls in den 20ern, ließ seinen Blick an Hermine hinab gleiten während er zur Seite trat um die Tür zu öffnen. .„Vielleicht hat unsere Miss Granger auch Angst, wir könnten sie verfolgen", vermutete er mit anzüglichem Grinsen. „Oder wir sollen ihr folgen. Aber Miss, wenn sie das wünschen...dann können sie uns doch einfach fragen." Bot der Zweite nun wieder übertrieben hilfsbereit an.

Wie ungemein witzig. Zwei Männer die den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger beschäftigungslos der einer Tür rumlungerte hatten scheinbar sehr viel Zeit ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Ja natürlich, mit Sicherheit glaubten sie, Hermine währe gestern vor einer Spinne oder sonst etwas „gefährlichem" davon gerannt. Wie Frauen eben waren, nicht?

Aber nein danke, sie wollte weder von den Männern vor dem Raum, noch von dem anderen Mann IM Raum verfolgt werden. Der Mann im Raum…Hermine schauderte.

Statt empört in´s Zimmer zu stürmen, statt eine angemessene Antwort zu geben verharrte sie wo sie war. Beide Hände um den Schiebewagen gekrallt überlegte sie, ob sie nicht wirklich sagen sollte, was sie gestern so erschreckt hatte. Sie hätte doch sofort Auskunft geben sollen, oder?

Doch nach wie vor hegte sie die leise Hoffnung, gestern nur einen schizophrenen Schub erlebt zu haben. Möglicherweise war sie so angespannt gewesen, so müde, so gestresst, dass sie eine Sekunde eingenickt war und dann hatte ihr ihre Fantasie einen Streich gespielt. Sie würde noch etwas warten, bevor sie irgendjemandem bescheid sagte. Keiner in diesem Krankenhaus sollte Grund haben, schon gar nicht Claris, sie auszulachen, falls sie sich geirrt hatte.

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck, setzte eine Fuß vor den anderen und passierte die Schwelle des Raumes. Langsam, zögern trat sie näher.

Erneut lag er im Bett, wie sie ihn am Tag zuvor verlassen hatte, starrte zum Fenster hinaus und rührte sich nicht; doch dann, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, drehte er den Kopf zu ihr herum, verengte die Augen und erneut lies seine gnadenlose, verächtliche Stimme vernehmen.

„Du schon wieder, Schlammblut. Kommst Du jeden Tag. Ich nehme mal an das ist Teil einer Bestrafung, nicht wahr?"

Hermine wäre um ein Haar erneut über den Wagen gepoltert, konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und schrie erschrocken auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zu ihrem Patienten, Lord Voldemort, hinüber.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und das Gesicht verzog sich angeekelt, als er sie mit soviel Verachtung im Blick ansah, dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden auf die Größe einer Maus zu schrumpfen schien.

Hermine war nicht nur so klein wie eine Maus, sie klang wohl auch wie eine Maus, als sie ihre Frage herauspiepste. „Seit wann sind sie denn wieder...wach? Ich dachte, sie würden nichts mitbekommen?"

„Du redest, wenn du gefragt wirst, Schlammblut", befahl der Lord, wartete einen Moment in dem er wohl demonstrieren wollte, dass er hier befahl wann Gespräche und wann Stille zu herrschen habe, dann antwortete der gestern noch hilflos wirkende Mann in kaltem, sachlichen Ton. „Warum hätte ich mich mit dir abgeben sollen?", er schüttelte den Kopf, verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Ich denke", für einen kurzen Moment wich die Häme in seinem Gesicht einem Ausdruck von Verwirrtheit „ich denke, seit zwei Tagen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dich vorgestern gesehen zu haben. Nun denn, hast du die Zeitung dabei, Schlammblut?"

Und weil Mäuse nun mal kleiner und wehrloser sind als Schlangen, konnte Hermine nicht anders als gehorsam zu nicken und die Zeitung unter ihrem Umhang hervorzuziehen, die sie heute Morgen wie jeden Tag vor der Arbeit im Krankenhauskiosk gekauft hatte.

„Gut, setz Dich da hin" sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu ihr und ruckte in Richtung des Stuhles, auf den sie ihn immer setzte wenn sie die Betten machte „und lies."

Eigentlich hätte sie ihn zuerst waschen sollen, dann Krankengymnastik und dann wäre er gefüttert worden. Aber dennoch, ein Blick und eine Stimme triefend vor Arroganz und Selbstbewusstsein reichten, um die alte Angst vor ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, wieder aufflammen zu lassen und dann, dann konnte sie einfach nicht widersprechen. Unglücklich, zitternd und so langsam, dass sie sich fast in Zeitlupe bewegte ließ sie von dem schützend vor die gestellten Schiebewagen ab, schob sich daran vorbei, packte den weißen Metallstuhl und riss ihn an sich, als sei er ein Schutzschild. Voldemort beobachtete Hermines ängstliches gehabe mit offensichtlicher Belustigung. Etwas weiter als üblich, setzte sie sich neben ihn. Zumindest so weit, dass er sie im Falle eines Falles, man wusste ja nie, nicht packen könnte. Als hätte sie keinen Willen mehr, als hätte er sie unter den Imperius gestellt, leistete sie seinem Befehl folge und begann zu lesen.

Ihre Augen flogen über die Buchstaben hinweg, doch immer wieder huschten sie zu dem missbilligend zu ihr hinüberstarrenden Mann hinüber. Hermine hatte nicht nur Angst, sondern war auch nervös. Ihre Hände schwitzten und auch wenn ihr nicht gelegentlich die Zeitung aus den bebenden Händen gerutscht wäre, so hätte sie sich wohl trotzdem bei jedem zweiten Wort verlesen.

Sie hatte nur dann zu reden, wenn er ihr das Sprechen erlaubte. Und er erlaubte ihr, die Zeitung vorzulesen, und sonst nichts anders. Ein paar Mal, als von Lucius berichtet wurde, spuckte er verächtliche "Pah"s aus. Er lies sich dazu herab ihr ein „Lucius" entgegen zu zischen, das so klang, als würde er Lucius für eine ansteckende Krankheit halten.

Den darauf folgenden Bericht über Harry Potter kommentierte er mit einem Blick, der vermuten ließ, dass ihm ein ganzer Kakerlackenschwarm über das Gesicht gekrabbelt wäre.

„Deine Freunde, dumme Kinder die sich für Dinge feiern lassen, die sie niemals getan haben."

Das war seine Meinung zum Lob von Rita Kimmkorns über Harrys Verhalten während der letzten Schlacht.

„Schwächlich, rührselig und berechenbar. So ist Harry Potter. Und ihr", nun erlaubte er ihr wieder in sein hassverzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen, „seid noch weniger." Eine Minute lang sah er sie so starr und kalt an, dann als wäre er zu Eis gefroren, dann schnarrte er: „Ich habe Hunger und Durst. Gib mir etwas, Schlammblut."

War es schon schlimm gewesen, ihn in der Zeit der Starre füttern zu müssen, so war es nun noch unerträglicher. War es nicht, als ob man mit einem blutigen Steak in der Hand einen Löwenkäfig betreten musste? Zumal dieses Steak verdorben war und die Löwen mit Sicherheit bald feststellten, dass noch andere Beute vorhanden war.

Hermine konnte ihn nicht anfassen. Unmöglich näher zu ihm hinzugehen und ihm „dabei" indie Augen zu sehen. Natürlich kippte sie ihm so mehr oder weniger fast alles das sie ihm geben wollte, entweder in den Nacken oder über die Brust. Hermine fröstelte, als wäre sie in einen Schneesturm geraten unter seinem eisigen, hasserfüllten Blick. Doch seine Stimme klang unerwartet sanft, als sie das verschüttete beseitigt hatte. „Mach Dir nichts draus, Kind. Du bist eben dumm. Du bist eben nur ein Schlammblut, nicht wahr?"

Wesentlich weniger sanft klang er, als er Hermine endlich gestattete ihn sauber zu machen und sie, da sie ihn noch weniger anfassen wollte als vorher, vom Stuhl fallen lies als sie versuchte ihn auf den Stuhl zu setzen.

„Durch deine stümperhafte Pflege wirst du mir noch alle Rippen brechen, tu wenigstens so, als würdest etwas von dem verstehen, was du da tust." Brüllte er sie an, als sie ihn taumelnd wieder auf dem Stuhl platzierte.

Und immer noch musste sie ihn windeln… obgleich es ihr vorher gelungen war diese Arbeit mehr oder weniger durch eine Mischung aus „wegkucken", Gedankenreisen und Spott zu ertragen, so gelang ihr das nicht mehr. Unter den kalten, doch zugleich flammend roten Augen fühlte sie sich, als ob sie vor Demütigung sterben müsste.

Nach getaner Arbeit war Hermine nass geschwitzt. Den Tränen nahe wurde ihr langsam übel. Sie konnte die Ohnmacht schon kommen spüren, als er sich plötzlich schneidend wie ein Messer wieder in ihre Wahrnehmung zurück brachte. „Bin ich hier in einem Krankenhaus oder im Gefängnis, Schlammblut?"

Hermine kippten nach vorne, fing sich mit den Armen auf dem Nachttisch auf und taumelte sofort zurück als sie merkte, dass ihre Haare ihm über die weißen Schultern gestreift waren. Sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen, während sie sich wieder straffte, den nassen Waschlappen nahm und begann. seine Brust abzuseifen. „Im St. Mungo`s Krankenhaus. Sie waren zu schwach für Askaban."

Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen erklang. „Nun deswegen schicken sie mir dich, um mich zu pflegen. Dem neuen Zaubereiminister muss viel daran gelegen sein, mich zu demütigen. Unbestritten, eine delikatere Strafe als DU, wäre wohl kaum möglich gewesen."

Erneut konnte Hermine nur demütig nicken. Sie war klug, erfinderisch, treu und gutherzig. Aber hier verlies sie der Gryffindormut. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie gegen jemanden kämpfen sollte, der sie jahrelang umbringen wollte, vor dem sie entsetzliche Angst gehabt hatte und denn sie, zumindest vorübergehend, beschützen musste.

Paradox. Zwei sich gegenteilig ausschließende Bedingungen raubten ihr all ihre bisherigen Handlungsstrategien.

Es war schrecklich, so behandelt zu werden, aber von Voldemort ging solch eine Aura von Macht und Stolz aus, der sie einfach nichts entgegen setzen konnte.

Heute brauchte sie insgesamt drei Stunden, so lange wie noch nie, denn ständig hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht. Am Ende war sie so nervös und zittrig, dass sie selbst ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ, als sie das Signal zum Tür öffnen gab. Voldemort schenkte ihr nur einen höhnischen Blick, als sie sagte, sie werde morgen gegen zehn Uhr wiederkommen.

Sie hatte vorgehabt, nach der Arbeit zum ersten mal seit langem wieder in ein Schwimmbad zu gehen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als sich zu Hause in ihr Bett zu legen und sich vor dem nächsten Tag zu fürchten.

Und der wurde auch nicht besser. Im Laufe der Woche entwickelte sie panische Angst, ja man könnte fast von einer Phobie sprechen, bezüglich ihrer Arbeit. Nicht, dass diese bisher angenehm und schön gewesen wäre, aber das, was sie nun mitmachte, zerstörte jedes Lebensglück in ihr.

Es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie von einem Mann wie Voldemort eine andere Behandlung erwartet hätte. Doch nur weil sein Verhalten zu seinem Weltbild passte, war es keineswegs erträglicher.

Wo war der Gryffindormut wenn man ihn brauchte? Wieso ließ sie sich eigentlich alles von ihm gefallen? Es war seine grenzenlose Selbstsicherheit und Überlegenheit. Das war kein kleiner Draco Malfoy der auswendig gelernte Beleidigungen nachplapperte um sie zu ärgern.

ER schien sie vor Tatsachen zu stellen. Er war besser als jeder Dementor darin Furcht zu versprühen. All die Geschichten über ihn, die wilden Gerüchte über seine Fähigkeiten...und er genoss ihre Angst zutiefst.

Es war ein Schock. All die Jahre über war er die allgegenwärtige Gefahr gewesen. Eine Gefahr gegen die nur ein Mann wie Dumbeldore bestehen konnte. Doch auch der war tot.

Hermine schämte sich für ihre Schwäche. Schämte sich zu seiner willenlosen Sklavin geworden zu sein. Sie war einsam und grenzenlos überfordert. Niemand war da um sie zu bestärken, zu kräftigen.

Sie war komplett überfordert. Diese Situation, allein und ungelernt mit einem schwerkranken, eventuell sterbenden, Menschen zu sein war ja schon schlimm genug. Aber das hätte sie geschafft. Dass genau dieser Mensch Voldemort war, ein grausamer Massenmörder den sie all die Jahre über töten wollten war jedoch so bizarr, dass sie sämtliche bisher gültigen Lösungsmuster verloren hatte.

Bisher war die Sache einfach gewesen. Sie mussten Voldemort töten weil er sie töten wollte. Und nun musste sie sich um ihn kümmern. ER wirkte nach wie vor gefährlich. Nur SIE musste ihre Waffe, das Ziel ihn zu töten, mit ihrem Zauberstab oben in Claris Büro abgeben.

Doch was nun? Wenn nicht mehr galt was immer gegolten hatte, wie sollte sie sich dann verhalten?

Lord Voldemort selbst hingegen, schien es regelrecht zu genießen, zumindest aber zu befriedigen, Harry Potters beste Freundin, das Schlammblut, wie Schlamm eben, wie Dreck, behandeln zu können.

Sie hätte ihre Freunde gebraucht. Irgendjemanden auf IHRER Seite. Jemanden der ihr sagte, dass sie nicht klein, dumm und unfähig war. Jemanden der ihr sagte, was sie sich gefallen lassen musste und was nicht. Und sei es nur ein Seelenmülleimer...

Doch ihre Freunde mieden sie und da es ihr verboten war über ihre Erlebnisse zu sprechen, so war Voldemort der einzige der die Situation neu benennen konnte. Und demnach war er der Herr und sie die Dienerin.

War sie bei ihm, so brach sie psychisch unter seinen herablassenden Blicken zusammen und sie war nur noch eine leblose Hülle, die stumm nickend Befehle ausführte. War sie frei, so waren ihre Gedanken dennoch gefangen und mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als sich vor dem nächsten Morgen zu fürchten.

Sie versuchte, dieser Angst Herr zu werden in dem sie sich in ihre Bücher stürzte. Pflege und Heilerbücher. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und ihre Arbeit war wirklich stümperhaft, unfähig und erbärmlich. Wenn sie nur genug lernte und nachlas, dann würde sie besser werden und der Lord wäre etwas weniger grausam zu ihr. Doch dieser Tag kam nicht.

Jeden Tag brachte sie ihm die Zeitung mit und las gehorsam vor. Jeden Tag befolgte sie alle Anweisungen, die er ihr so bitter entgegenwarf, als wäre sie für ihn die niedrigste Kreatur auf Erden.

Hermine war sicher, selbst Dobby der Hauself wurde von Lucius Malfoy mit mehr Respekt behandelt als sie ihn von Voldemort erfuhr.

Während sie ihn fütterte, wusch und wickelte. Nicht im Geringsten schien das seinen Stolz zu schmälern.

Fast wünschte sie sich, ihm einfach seinen Zauberstab geben zu können, damit er sie auf die althergebrachte Weise per Crutiatusfluch foltern könnte. Nicht wirklich natürlich, zumindest aber hätte sie dann endlich gewusst, wie sie reagieren sollte und hätte nicht wie ein verängstigter Hund vor seinen Befehlen gekuscht.

Hermine war in seinen Augen kein Mensch. Eine so niedrige Kreatur, dass sie es gar nicht Wert war, sich vor ihr für seine Zustand zu schämen. Statt dessen schnarrte er, wenn er es überhaupt für nötig hielt, ihr Befehle und Herabwürdigungen hingegen. Mal grausam, mal sanft, doch stetig versichernd, dass sie nichts weiter als ein unfähiger Haufen Dreck in seinen Augen war.

Widersprechen durfte sie nicht. Sie hatte ja abzuwarten bis er ihr das Wort erteilte...das war eigentlich so gut wie nie der Fall, nur dann, wenn sie ihm die Zeitung vorzulesen hatte. Und auch dort fand er ihren Vorlesestil einschläfernd.

Er nannte sie amüsiert eine Besserwisserin, die offenbar nicht den geringsten Anstand hatte, sich ihrer Schlammblütigkeit zu schämen. Das war die Meinung des Lords. Sie wäre in seinen Augen von Geburt wegen schon eine Schande und sollte doch einsehen, dass sie unter den anderen, unfähigen Muggeln besser aufgehoben wäre.

Sein erneutes Scheitern gegen Harry Potter war eigene Unachtsamkeit. Immerhin, das erkannte er richtig. Aber das bewies ihm nur erneut, dass diese Schüler nicht mal ansatzweise seiner Aufmerksamkeit (Zumindest wenn man vom Töten absah) würdig waren.

Xxx

Das ganze ging nun seit 10 Tagen so. Und auch an diesem Tag vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit Hermine spüren zu lassen, wie sehr er sie doch hasste.

Hermine wickelte ihn. Zumindest hatte sie damit angefangen. Musste dann aber aufhören, weil die Genitalien offen und blutig waren. Seit er sprach, hatte sie sich nicht mehr getraut, ihn im Intimbereich gründlich zu waschen und abzutrocknen, und schon gar nicht, ihn einzucremen.

Das Resultat war blutig und eiternd. Das Wasser war sehr schmutzig, sie wollte gerade frisches holen, als er sie zornig anfuhr „ Bist Du den zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen, Schlammblut? Bist Du selbst dafür zu dumm?" Hermine Blick fiel auf die blutende Körpermitte. Unachtsam hatte sie, als sie ihn allzu hektisch ausgezogen hatte, eine fast untertassengroße Kruste aufgerissen die nun stinkend auf die Laken blutete und eiterte.

Schamerfüllt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich werde gleich Salbe auftragen."

Voldemort schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. „Schlammblüter. Egal, wie oft die Leute sagen, dass ebenso intelligent währt wie Reinblüter, ich muss dich doch nur ansehen und weiß, wie weit dies von der Wahrheit entfernt ist. Und dabei sind deine Eltern doch selbst Muggelheiler, oder? Nichts hast du gelernt. Gar nichts...aber was soll man von solch unfähigen Vorbildern auch gewinnen können?" Seine Stimme war kalt, barsch und gnadenlos.

Oft hatte sie versucht, seine Beleidigungen einfach zu überhören, doch bei der Erwähnung ihrer Eltern konnte sie nicht mehr anders. „Woher wissen sie dass meine Eltern Ärzte sind?"

Und dann, breitete sich ein abgrundtief böses Lächeln auf dem Totenschädel ähnlichen Gesicht aus. „Denkst du etwa, deine lächerlichen Spielereien letztes Jahr hätten uns täuschen können? Melbourne, Street 14. Wäre die Schlacht in Hogwarts drei Tage später gewesen, deine dreckigen Muggeleltern hätten auf der anderen Seite schon auf dich warten können."

Hermine blieb die Luft weg. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, zu atmen, sich zu bewegen, zu fühlen. Dies war die neue Adresse ihrer Eltern in Melbourne. Nachdem sie ihre Eltern aus dem Land geschickt hatte, auf einen anderen Kontinent verfrachtet, nachdem sie ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert hatte und jeglichen Kontakt abgebrochen hatte ...da saß dieser selbstgefällige Mörder nun hier und offenbarte ihr, dass er und die Todesser trotzdem die ganze Zeit gewusst hatten wo ihre Eltern waren und dass sie Angriffe geplant hatten. Einfach so, weil Muggel quälen Spaß machte, weil Menschen zu töten die Zaubererwelt schockierte und weil Harry es nicht ertragen hätte, dies auf sein Gewissen zu laden.

Hermine Granger, die gute, freundliche und diplomatische Hermine. So war sie...sie ließ sich viel gefallen. War vielleicht manchmal so fair, dass sie sie sich schon ausnutzen lies. Aber irgendwo hatte jeder Mensch seine Grenze, irgendwann gelangte jeder Mensch, an einen Punkt an dem er nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst war. Und Voldemort hatte Hermines Punkt in dem Moment erreicht, als er ihr die Adresse ihrer Eltern genannt hatte.

Sie hatte nie gewusst, wie laut sie schreien konnte. Keine Worte, sie fand keine Worte...ein Schrei, so laut wie das Brüllen von zehn Drachen, brach aus ihr heraus, als sie den Waschlappen erneut hob, um ihn Voldemort spritzend in´s ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Sie. wollte. ihm. weh. tun. Unbedingt!

Was, wie, wie nur? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schüssel mit dem Seifenwasser. Sie hätte den Zauberstab nehmen können, aber die Waschschüssel in den eigenen Händen zu fühlen, wie sie das verdreckte Wasser über Voldemorts Gesicht kippte, war einfach befreiender, schöner, befriedigender.

Und dann fand sie doch Worte...

„WER IST JETZT DRECKIG, SIE UNDANKBARES, WIDERLICHE SCHWEIN!" spuckte Hermine ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sprang von ihren Platz auf, knallte ihre Sachen auf den Wagen und marschierte zur Tür. Aber damit war sie nicht fertig. Nicht, wenn sie in Voldemorts Gesicht sah, der sie immer noch unsagbar höhnisch herablassend angrinste.

Gerade setzte er an, um wieder eine Beleidigung gegen sie loszuschleudern, da brach Hermines Wut endgültig wie glühende Lava aus einem Vulkan heraus.

„WISSEN SIE WAS? WISSEN SIE, WAS DRAUSSEN VOR DER TÜR STEHT?" mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutet Hermine hinter sich in Richtung Tür „EIN SARG! DAS ERSTE WAS MAN NACH DER SCHLACHT GEMACHT HAT, WAR ZU MESSEN, WIE GROSS SIE SIND, DAMIT DER SARG PASST!

SIE LIEGEN HIER DOCH SCHON AUF DEM SCHLACHTBANK! GLAUBEN SIE DENN ICH BIN FREIWILLIG HIER? GLAUBEN SIE; ICH LASSE MIR ALLES GEFALLEN? WISSEN SIE WARUM SIE HIER SIND?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, um mit noch viel lauterer, böserer Stimme weiterschreien zu können. „WISSEN SIE; WARUM MAN SIE NICHT GLEICH IN HOGWARTS GETÖTET HAT? WISSEN SIE; WARUM SIE ÜBERHAUPT HIER SEIN; WARUM MAN SICH DIE MÜHE MACHT SIE HIER AM LEBEN ZU HALTEN? DAMIT MAN SIE BEI IHREM PROZESS NOCHMAL ÖFFENTLICH ANSPUCKEN KANN; BEVOR SIE ZUM SCHAFFOTT GESCHICKT WERDEN!"

Hermine lachte böse und bitter, lachte ihn aus und deutet feixend auf den versteinert wirkenden Mann. „ DA LIEGT ER UND SCHWINGT GROSSE REDEN! ARSCHLOCH! DAS DATUM IHRER HINRICHTUNG STEHT DOCH SCHON FEST! ICH BIN HIER BALD WIEDER WEG; ABER SIE KOMMEN NUR NOCH MIT DEN FÜSSEN ZUERST INS FREIE! SIE SIND NUR NOCH HIER DAMIT MAN SIE VOR ALLER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT ABSCHLACHTEN KANN!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine; der Vulkan, brach aus der Kammer aus, ein letzter Blick; bevor die sie mit Donnerknallen die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Aus Voldemorts Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen. Die Häme war grenzenlosem Entsetzen gewichen. Hermine genoss diesen letzten Blick. Mit bösem Grinsen packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an den ob dieses Anblicks verwirrt dreinschauenden Auroren vorbei in Richtung Lagerraum.

Vor der Tür stand natürlich kein Sarg, aber die Dramatik erforderte diese Lüge. Die Geier warteten schon auf ihn. Oh ja...Nun ja, dass man tatsächlich schon für den Sarg Maß genommen hatte stimmte. Tatsächlich hatten die verantwortlichen wohl in einer langen, äußerst kreativen Sitzung heftig darüber debatiert, wie man den dunklen Lord wohl am besten umbringen könnte. Die Todeskammer bekam den Vorzug. Diese Lösung war… endgültiger.

Der Klos in ihrem Hals, das war der Ärger den sie seit seinem erwachen heruntergeschluckt hatte. Herunterschlucken musste weil alles viel zu verwirrend gewesen war um es irgendwie zu benennen. Damit war nun Schluss.

Oh ja, er hatte ihr geholfen. Er hatte es endlich soweit getrieben dass sie ihre Beißhemmung verloren hatte.

Das war befreiend, das fühlte sich gut an, sie war wieder stark, sie fühlte sich gut. Dermaßen befreit und erleichtert ging Hermine zum ersten Mal summend aus dem Keller hinauf in die Freiheit.

Vielleicht würde sie sogar Claris mitteilen, dass er aufgewacht war. Bisher hatte sie das verschwiegen, da die Oberschwester dann Zweifellos von ihr verlangt hätte, ihre Aufgabe auszuweiten um ihn besser verhören zu können. Dabei wünschte Hermine sich doch nichts auf der Welt so sehr, wie die Existenz dieses Mannes nd dieses Raumes verdrängen zu können.

Doch das war jetzt egal. Sie hatte dem dunklen Lord gezeigt, dass sie keine Maus war, kein dummes kleines Kind. Sie würde auch Claris nicht mehr gestatten, sie so zu behandeln.

Und der Tag wurde noch besser. Als Erstes war sie zur Bibliothek geeilt, um ihre mitgebrachten Bücher zurückzugeben. Sie hatte genug Schulbücher durchzuarbeiten, warum sollte sie auch nur noch eine einzige Sekunde mit den Problemen dieses Monsters verbringen? Sehr gute neue Bücher hatte sie dort gefunden, schön. Sie freute sich schon darauf, diese am Abend entdecken zu können. Doch dann, als sie leichten Schrittes die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel hochsprang...

„Da bist du ja, ich warte schon seit Stunden auf dich." RON!

Vor ihrer Zimmertür mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand saß Ron und wartete auf sie. Da stand sie nun und konnte nicht weitergehen, starrte ihn nur an. Ron lächelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Ohr. Wie süß er doch aussah wenn er nach Entschuldigungen suchte. Er rappelte sich auf und murmelte verlegen „Ja weißt du, vielleicht hab ich etwas übertrieben, als ich..." doch weiter kam er nicht.

„OH RON!", mit freudigem Aufschrei warf sich Hermine Ron in die Arme und überflutete ihn mit Küssen. Ron unterbrach sie nur ungern, um seine Entschuldigung doch noch zu beenden „Du, Hermine, tut mir leid. Vielleicht war ich da unfair. Du hast ja nicht drum gebeten und eigentlich hast du ja am Ende doch immer Recht. Also dachte ich", sein Gesicht war nun genauso rot wie sein Haar. Ronald Weasley schien von den Füßen bis zum Haarschopf hinauf wie eine Warnblinkanlage zu leuchten, so rot war er geworden. Als er in Hermines freudestrahlendes Gesicht blickte, „also, wenn du eh immer Recht hast, dann kürzen wir das Ganze doch ab und ich geb mich gleich geschlagen. Du wirst wissen, was du tust, ich vertraue deinem Urteil."

Das war einfach ZU HERRLICH! Sie konnte nicht anders, schon wieder musste sie den armen Ron an sich quetschen, bis er ein leises „Aua" nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Doch dann kam doch noch ein leichter Schatten über sein Gesicht.

„Aber das ist nicht einfach. Also, du kannst machen was du willst, ich vertraue dir. Aber bitte erzähl es mir nicht. Ich will das gar nicht so genau wissen, dann ist mir alles Recht, ja?" Und wie recht ihr das war. Nun war alles - naja, fast alles- wieder gut.

Ron blieb den ganzen Nachmittag bei ihr. Zuerst gingen sie gemeinsam Händchen haltend in den Zoo, danach in der Winkelgasse Eis essen und am Abend besuchten sie Harry, der tatsächlich schon im Grimmauldplatz eingezogen war und ließen sich von Kreacher mit einem 3 Gänge Menü Drei-Gänge-Menü verwöhnen. Hermine war so glücklich.

Ron musste Harry vorgewarnt haben, denn der Streit wurde nicht mehr erwähnt. Und Ron und Harry waren ebenfalls sehr erleichtert, weil sie wohl glaubten, dass Hermine ihren Voldemort-Fimmel überwunden hatte und nur ihren Job bei irgendeinem namenlosen Todesser verrichtete.

Ron kam auch wieder abends mit ihr zurück und schlief bei ihr. Sicher hatte er Mrs Weasley gesagt, er würde bei Harry schlafen (Mr Weasley, so glaubte Hermine, hatte er sicher die Wahrheit gesagt, aber der hatte es sich ja auch nicht zum Ziel gesetzt, die asexuellsten Kinder der Welt groß zu ziehen).

Wie schön das war, neben Ron zu liegen. Nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, lagen sie bis zum nächsten Morgen nackt aneinander gekuschelt da, streichelten sich, küssten sich, liebten sich wieder und umarmten sich erneut.

Wie sehr hatte Hermine freundliche Worte vermisst. Leider konnte er nicht bleiben, musste zum Fuchsbau, zu seiner wachsamen Mutter zurück. Aber unter hundert Küssen und aberhunderten von Liebevollen Umarmungen versprach er ihr zum Abschied, schon am Wochenende wieder bei ihr zu sein. Oder sie könne doch in den Fuchsbau kommen… kein Grund nicht mehr von hier nach da zu apparaieren. Sie beiden würden gemeinsam doch alles schaffen. Nicht?

Hermine war so glücklich, ihre Welt fühlte sich wieder so gut an, dass sie sich schlussendlich zu durchrang doch zu kündigen. Zur Hölle mit Claris und dem was sie von ihr denken würde. Und bl0ß nicht kindisch sein. Warum einen Streit mit ihren Freunden provozieren in dem sie weiterhin einer Arbeit nachging, die sie verabscheute?

Doch Claris war nicht da, als sie in ihr Büro kam um der Oberschwester ihre Kündigung mitzuteilen. Nun gut, jeder andere Tag war dafür genauso gut. Und da Hermine nun in eben diesem Moment beschlossen hatte, dass sie das alles nichts mehr anging entschied sie sich dagegen, erneut die Treppe zur Forensik hinabzusteigen. Stattdessen ging sie aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus, hinein in die Winkelgasse um von ihrem ersten Gehalt einkaufen zu gehen. Lieber als bei ihm im Keller, saß sie mit Ginny und Luna Lovegood, die sie zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, in einem Eiscafé und diskutierte mit ihren Freundinnen die neue Lage in Hogwarts und den Prozess gegen die Malfoys durch.

Wer würde den schon merken, dass sie nicht bei Voldemort gewesen war? Niemand! Alle würden denken, sie wäre eben dann gekommen, wenn die anderen nicht da waren. Und außer ihr ging auch niemand zu ihm. Da sollte er liegen und über seine Schandtaten nachdenken.

Wenn Claris ihre Kündigung in Händen hielt, würde wohl jemand anderes zu ihm geschickt werden. Nun ja, vielleicht auch ein paar Tage danach. Ja nachdem wie schnell sich ein neuer Dummer fand, der dies machen würde.

Wobei doch ein winziges Vögelchen nicht aufhören wollte, um ihren Kopf herumzuschwirren und sie ganz leise drängend fragte, ob es nicht doch falsch war offenen Auges abzuwarten, ob er in der Zwischenzeit nicht verdursten würde.

Ganz und gar, liess sich Hermines doch sonst so sorgsam gepflegtes Pflichtgefühl nicht beiseite schieben. Doch an einem Tag wie diesem, im Kreise ihrer Freunde, war sie erstaunlich gut darin eben dies zu tun.

Hermine war die Jahrgangsbeste. Wohl eine der besten Schülerinnen seit Jahren. Der Liebling aller Lehrer (naja, abgesehen vielleicht von Snape). Natürlich konnte sie mit Voldemort nicht mithalten, doch selbst ein Taubstummblinder musste doch feststellen, dass sie eindeutig Talent hatte und im Vergleich zu ihren Mitschülern besonders gut gelernt hatte.

Sie derart zu verhöhnen ging nicht nur an ihre Ehre, es war einfach nur dumm. Und ihre Eltern zu verspotten und zu bedrohen machte die Sache keineswegs besser.

Während Hermine wutschnaubend ihren Federkiel in Tintenblut ersäufte, um danach Morddrohungen...nein, eigentlich den Bericht für Schwester Claris, auf das Pergament zu stampfen, wurden ihre Bewegungen so hektisch und unkontrolliert, dass sie schon brutal zu nennen waren.

Ganz und gar konnte sie natürlich nicht alles vergessen. Diesen letzten Bericht würde sie noch schreiben müssen. Dennoch, mit jedem weiteren Wort das sie schrieb wurde sie zorniger.

Die Wut des gestrigen Nachmittages, all die verletzten Gefühle, die sich über die letzten Tage in ihr angestaut hatten, kochten erneut in auf wie heißes Wasser in einem Schnellkochtopf.

Was hatte sie sich nicht alles von ihm gefallen lassen. Warum eigentlich? Warum hatte sie sich so demütigen lassen?

Irgendwann rammte sie die Feder so fest auf das Pergament, dass das Blatt zerriss und die Feder zerbrach. Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch und kippte dabei auch noch zu allem Unglück das Tintenfässchen aus, dass seinen Inhalt sofort dunkel-glänzend über den gesamten Tisch und darüber hinaus, auf den Fußboden vergoss.

Kochend vor Zorn musste sie ein neues Pergament und einen neuen Federkiel aus ihrer Tasche herausholen.

Alles von vorne...aber heute würde sie alles aufschreiben. Was sollte Claris den schon tun. Sie entlassen? Wie denn, Hermine würde doch selbst kündigen. Nur noch dieser letzte Bericht, dann wäre diese Bürde los.

Nichts konnte schlimmer sein als ER! Nichts in der Welt könnte sie noch mal dazu bewegen, diesen Mann noch einen Tag länger zu ertragen.

Alles noch mal schreiben, seinetwegen. Streit mit ihren Freunden, Streit mit Ron...SEINETwegen! Dem wahnsinnigen Massenmörder, der es nicht wert war, von ihr angespuckt zu werden.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, fast knurrte sie, während sie sich ihr zerstörtes Pergament noch einmal durchlas. Sein Gesichtsausdruck als sie ging...PAH! Darauf würde sie nicht hereinfallen...

Wütend tupfte sie, genau genommen hämmerte sie eher, mit dem Zauberstab auf das von Tinte überschwemmte Pergament um die übergelaufene Farbe aufzusaugen und erneut die Sätze lesen zu können, die sie wohl nun auf dem neuen Pergament abschreiben musste.

Ihr Blick fiel Blick auf die letzte Zeile die sie für Claris aufgeschrieben hatte. „Zeigt sich erschrocken, als er von mir auf seine Hinrichtung hingewiesen wurde."

Hermine wurde blass, der Federkiel in ihrer Hand zitterte, ihr wurde schlecht. Wenn Voldemort bisher zuerst im Koma lag und danach in einer Art Schockzustand verharrt war...wie viel wusste er dann?

Über den Ausgang der Schlacht hatte er ja schon so gut wie nichts gewusst, auch nicht wie es danach weiterging. Auch nicht wie lange er schon im Krankenhaus war. Niemand hatte ja mit ihm gesprochen...kaum jemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert bevor sie da war. Und mit absoluter Sicherheit hatte es bisher NIEMAND für nötig gehalten, ihm von seiner bevorstehenden Hinrichtung zu erzählen.

Aber was hatte er denn geglaubt? Dass er wie Grindelwald in ein Gefängnis kommen würde? Das konnte er doch nicht allen ernstes geglaubt haben?

Doch, er hätte so etwas glauben können oder wollen, er, der wohl mehr Angst vor dem Tod hatte als jeder andere Menschen, den sie kannte. Und sie stellte sich vor ihn und sagte ihm, dass draußen vor der Tür schon ein Sarg stünde, die Uhr für ihn ausgetickt habe und er nun nur noch hier rumliegen und abwarten sollte, bis man ihn in aller Welt verspotten und hinrichten würde.

Nicht das ihr seine Hinrichtung wirklich leid tun würde...dennoch.

Hermine Granger war ein kluges, nettes Mädchen. Sie bemühte sich immer fair zu sein und sich anständig zu verhalten. Egal wie sehr ihr jemand auch zuwider sein mochte, sich über den bevorstehenden Tod eines Menschen lustig zu machen, war eindeutig nichts was sie guthieß.

Dennoch hatte sie gestern genau dies getan. Sie schämte sich entsetzlich...sie war abgrundtief grausam gewesen, ihm seinen bevorstehenden Tod so dermaßen genüsslich schockierend um die Ohren zu hauen.

Ein anständiger Mensch hätte ihm das anders gesagt, auch wenn er alles andere war als anständig.

Aber, so dachte Hermine, ist es nicht genau das was mich von ihm unterscheidet? Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Solche Dinge standen im Handbuch der sinnlosen Kriege. Wenn sie diese Schlacht wirklich als moralisch überlegen gewinnen wollte, dann nicht so.

Betrübt tauchte sie die Feder in die Tinte und beschloss einmal mehr, die Ereignisse des Tages gefiltert und beschönigt wiederzugeben. Weil sie sich diesesmal für sich selbst schämte.


	8. Hermine im Krieg

**Beta: Alraune**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody **

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Hermine im Krieg **

Hermine war gestern noch lange in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und hatte den ersten Entwurf ihres Berichtes immer und immer wieder durchgelesen. Das schlechte Gewissen dass sich ihr dadurch immer wieder aufdrängte**,** wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen.

Zudem konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sie diesen „Ausrutscher" wieder gut machen musste. Zumindest konnte sie das gestern im Zorn Gesagte nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Es wäre einfach nicht … anständig gewesen.

So beschloss sie im Stillen**,** ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Sollte es dann wirklich nicht gehen, sollte er ihr so zuwider sein, dass sie es gar nicht aushalten würde, könnte sie ja immer noch kündigen. Aber dann würde sie es richtig machen und erst dann gehen wenn sie wusste, dass es für sie eine Nachfolge gab.

Aber die Dinge würden sich nun ändern. Ja, wer war sie denn? Seine Dienerin ganz gewiss nicht. Sie war nicht feige und unterwürfig wie Wurmschwanz. Der musste ihn pflegen, weil er sonst keinen Ort hatte, zu dem er gehen konnte. Aber Hermine doch nicht. Sie konnte doch einfach wieder nach Hause gehen, wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde.

Das sollte er begreifen. Er sollte begreifen, dass er SIE brauchte und nicht umgekehrt.

Nur weil seine Todesser ihn wie einen Gott behandelt hatten, war er das doch nicht. Nun war es an der Zeit, Gryffindormut zu zeigen und ihm ein für alle mal klar zu machen, dass seine Tage abgelaufen war.

Oh ja, Hermine hatte nun eine Strategie und so hatte sie einen Auftritt geplant, der ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen sollte. Er konnte sie nicht mehr klein machen. Sie würde wachsen und in diesem Raum eine neue Rangordnung einführen.

Eine Ordnung, in der sie ganz oben, und er ganz unten war.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, hätte sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot, fast weinen können.

Da lag er, wirkte wieder starr und steif wie zu Anfang. Vollkommen nackt lag dort hinten im Bett ein knochendürrer Mann in einem viel zu kalten Zimmer; marmorierte Haut mit leichtem Blauton. An der Schulter herabgerutscht lag immer noch der Waschlappen, den sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, das Kopfkissen fleckig von dem Dreckwasser, mit dem sie ihn übergossen hatte.

Und außerdem war er vollkommen nackt. Vom Hals abwärts gelähmt hatte er ja weder eine Möglichkeit gehabt seine Blösse zu bedecken noch … auf die Toilette zu gehen. Das Ergebnis war ein total verdrecktes, stinkendes und klatschnasses Bett.

Er sah erbärmlich und elend aus. Aber diese Gedanken durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen, nun war es an ihr, in den Krieg zu ziehen.

Bauch rein, Brust raus, Kopf hoch.

Hermine stampfte mit Kriegermiene durch den Raum, baute sich direkt vor dem Bett auf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Das sah nicht halb so ehrfurchtgebietend aus wie sie es geplant hatte, dennoch … sie hatte zu Hause vor dem Spiegel geübt und setzte ihre einstudierte „Oberfeldwebel-Claris" Miene auf, vor der sich selbst eine Minerva McGonagall schutzsuchend unter einen Tisch versteckt hätte.

Die Stimme zu Anfang noch etwas leise, doch stetig selbstbewusster und lauter werdend begann Hermine ihren Vortrag. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie mich hören, sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."

Zunächst keine Reaktion, doch dann huschten die schlangenartigen Pupillen seiner Augen für eine Sekunde in ihre Richtung, bis sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandten. Hermine kam noch etwas näher, stand nun so dicht an seinem Bett, dass ihr Bauch hinter dem Fußende des Bettes verschwand. Sie atmete tief durch, presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen, schwerste innere Kämpfe tobten in ihr, doch schließlich beendete sie den geistigen Zwiespalt mit einem entschlossenen Nicken und begann:„Gut, also ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Nun konnte er nicht anders, unwillkürlich zuckte sein Kopf kurz in ihre Richtung, er wirkte erstaunt, schien aber in Sekundenschnelle wieder zu erstarren als er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

„Ich hätte Sie nicht so liegen lassen sollen. Gestern einfach ganz weg zu bleiben war grausam**,** weil ich doch ganz genau wusste, dass kein anderer kommen würde, um Ihnen zu helfen. Ich werde das nicht mehr tun."

Hermine holte Luft und fasste sich ein Herz für den nächsten Satz. „Und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass Sie das mit der Hinrichtung auf diese Weise erfahren haben. Das war schrecklich von mir. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass Ihnen das noch keiner gesagt hatte", entschuldigte sich Hermine, hart darum bemüht, die Haltung zu bewahren.

Hermine wartete, ob diese Entschuldigung bei ihm irgendeine Reaktion auslösen würde. Vorher, war sie nicht bereit irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Und sie wartete, und wartete. Ungeduldig begann sie langsam vor und zurück zu wippen.

Tick- Tack.

Abwechselnd von den Zehenspitzen vor nach hinten auf die Absätze wippend, erzeugten ihre Schuhe ein Geräusch, dass in dem grabesstillen Raum beunruhigend wie das Ticken einer Zeitbombe hallten.

Tick-Tack.

Nichts passierte. Ja doch, er atmete, blinzelte … aber sonst …

Tick-Tack …

Irgendwann, vielleicht war ihm einfach nur das Geklapper ihrer Schuhe auf die Nerven gegangen, suchten Voldemorts Augen Blickkontakt. Überheblich und nicht die Spur von Scham im Gesicht nickte er ihr kurz zu. „Gut", war alles, was die Selbstherrlichkeit in Person dazu zu erwidern wollte.

Nahe daran, die Fassung zu verlieren, musste sich Hermine am Fußende des Bettes vor ihr festkrallen, musste die Wut aus sich heraus an die Stäbe in ihrer Hand pressen, um nicht sofort wieder laut zu werden. Gut … und weiter? War das alles? Kam ihm nicht im Mindesten die Idee, sich vielleicht auch bei ihr für sein unmögliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen, oder zumindest so etwas wie Erleichterung zu zeigen, weil sie zurückgekehrt war?

Aber dann … sein Anblick war einfach so elend und erbärmlich**,** dass Hermine nicht umhin kam, ein klein wenig Mitleid zu verspüren. Er hatte es verdient, natürlich, außer Frage. Dennoch, der Mann war komplett ruiniert. Vom grausamen Herrscher der magischen Welt, der vielleicht mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit, und innerhalb von Sekunden, durch einen dummen Fehler seinerseits, war das alles vorbei.

Nun musste er jeden Tag damit zurechtkommen sich komplett einem „Schlammblut" auszuliefern die ihn in grenzenloser Schande sah.  
Seine treuen Anhänger tot, die weniger treuen Anhänger glücklich ihn endlich losgeworden zu sein**,** gab es keinen Menschen mehr auf der ganzen Welt der jemals wieder irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Außer den Henkern, die schon darauf warteten ihn unter großem Jubel endgültig auslöschen zu können.

Hermine beobachtete ihren Patienten nachdenklich, der sein Bestes gab, sie seinerseits wie Luft zu behandeln. Ohne Zweifel war ihm klar, wie sehr er doch von allen gehasst wurde. Welche Freudenfeste man allerortens über seinen vermeintlichen Tod feierte.

Alles was er je gewollt hatte, alles was er war und woran er geglaubt hatte, es war ebenso vorbei und gestorben, wie er es auch bald tun würde. Vielleicht glaubte er auch, dass Hermine nach Dienstschluss zu ihren Freunden ging um sich dort über seinen Zustand lustig zu machen?

Was sie aber nicht tun würde, den einen Menschen der eh schon am Boden lag absichtlich nachzutreten lag ihr nicht. Ebenso wie sie einfach kein Typ dafür war, anderen Menschen absichtlich weh zu tun. Ob sie das nun verdient haben mochten oder nicht. Und eigentlich war Hermine mit dieser ihrer Einstellung und sogar stolz darauf, da sie sich ihrer Meinung nach genau in diesem Punkt von ihm unterschied.

SIE war kein Monster.

Aber ganz so ungeschoren sollte er doch nicht wegkommen. Nicht umsonst hatte sie gestern drei Stunden lang vor dem Spiegel den strengsten Blick geübt, den Snape jemals aufgesetzt hatte und so erklärte sie so sachlich und unantastbar wie sie nur konnte: „Aber eines muss klar sein. Ich werde mir nicht mehr alles von ihnen gefallen lassen. Wenn ich ihnen helfen soll, dann haben sie ab sofort "Bitte" und "Danke" zu sagen. Finden sie sich gefälligst damit ab, dass Sie mich brauchen. Ich bin keine gelernte Krankenschwester, ich bin nur hier, und keineswegs freiwillig bei ihnen, nur um das mal klarzustellen. Ich habe mich hier nur im Krankenhaus gemeldet, weil ich das Personal entlasten wollte, das nach IHREM Krieg", ihr Zeigefinger drohte ihm gefährlicher wie der einst von ihm geraubte Elderstab, „nicht mehr mit der Arbeit nachkommt. Wenn ich etwas ungeschickt bin oder etwas nicht gleich kann, dann seien sie geduldiger. Ich rede, wann es mir passt und worüber es mir passt … und …" Hermine musste tief Luft holen. „Ich werde sie, niemals, auf keinen Fall und unter gar keinen Umständen mein Lord, Meister oder Gebieter nennen. Verstanden?"

Voldemort, der das Gesicht während ihres Vortrags verzogen hatte als ob er gerade in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen hätte, begann nun leise zu lachen und schüttelte sichtlich amüsiert ob ihres Auftrittes den Kopf.

Nun, sie würde ihm schon noch Manieren beibringen. „Wenn ich sie anspreche, dann werde ich sie ab jetzt Tom nennen." Ein tödliches, rotes Feuer flammte in seinen Augen auf und währe er der Imperator aus „Star Wars" gewesen, hätte er sie nun ganz bestimmt mit seine Augen abgeschossen „Oder von mir aus auch Mr. Riddle, wenn ihnen ihr Vorname wirklich so zuwider ist. Aber niemals Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort ist nicht mehr, sie sind besiegt auf der ganzen Linie. Nur dass wir uns richtig verstehen. Die Tage in denen sie Befehle erteilen konnten sind vorbei. Ich will, dass sie sich ein klein wenig, nur ein winziges bisschen Mühe geben, mit mir auszukommen. Wir müssen noch Monate täglich miteinander auskommen. Von ihnen muss irgendetwas, zumindest das kleinste bisschen, kommen, um das für uns beide erträglicher zu machen. Und wenn sie mich noch einmal so beleidigen wie vorgestern …" Erneut schoss Hermines Finger in die Höhe, doch nun nicht mehr auf ihn deuten, sondern drohend, wie es Eltern taten, wenn sie ihre Kinder ausschimpften. „Dann gehe ich und lasse Sie einfach wieder da liegen. Ist das klar?"

Das Spöttische war nun von ihm gewichen, er wirkte nur noch zornig und bitter. Genauer gesagt hatte sie regelrecht dabei zusehen können, wie die Mordpläne bei jedem Weiterem ihrer Worte ihm wie Efeu um das bleiche Haupt herumgewuchert waren.

Sie verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust und blickte in Siegerpose auf ihn hinab. „So, dann wären wir uns ja einig. Wenn sie jetzt ein braver Junge sind", nun traf Hermine ein Blick, der selbst Eisberge vor Angst zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, „dann hab ich nachher was für sie."

Hermine schnaubte entschlossen und mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen marschierte sie siegreich vom Feld, um den an der Tür zurückgelassenen Schiebewagen zu holen.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich noch auf das Bett stellen und ihm den Fuß auf die Brust setzen?

Einen Moment lang herrschte wieder vollkommene Stille. Ob er nun vorhatte, sie für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch anzuschweigen und anzustarren? Bitte, soll er doch, dachte Hermine siegestrunken, er würde schon sehen, was er in Zukunft davon hatte.

Doch dann klang wieder die nun wohlbekannte kalte, herablassende Stimme Lord Voldemorts in ihren Ohren. „Mach mich sauber, ich will hier nicht im Dreck liegen. Und ich brauche etwas zu trinken, ich habe großen Durst." Hermine drehte sich gelassen zu ihm um und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, verzog er den Mund und würgte ein „Bitte!" heraus.

Fast hätte sie laut gelacht, sie konnte sich gerade noch schnell genug umdrehen und sich die Hand auf den Mund pressen um einen spontan Triumphschrei zurückzuhalten.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Etappenerfolg machte sie sich daran alles für seine Wäsche vorzubereiten, doch als sie mit Waschschüssel und Schwamm zu ihm kam, schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Ich habe wirklich sehr großen Durst." Das war noch nicht mal ein Bitten, viel mehr war es ein Flehen. Hermine registrierte, dass seine Stimme ihren klaren, durchdringenden Ton verloren hatte und stattdessen kratzig und rau, wie die eines Kettenrauches, oder auch eines Verdurstenden geklungen hatte. Das eben so gut verdrängte schlechte Gewissen, meldete sich nun wieder lauter zu Wort.

Klar, er hatte ja eigentlich auch seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu trinken bekommen. Mehr noch, er musste ernsthaft damit gerechnet haben, dass sie nie wiederkäme und ihn hier stattdessen langsam und qualvoll sterben ließe. Erneut überkam Hermine Reue bei seinem Anblick. Sie stellte die Wasserschüssel weg und griff nach dem Mineralwasser. Wie einem Baby musste sie ihm nun wieder die Mineralwasserflasche an den Mund setzen, die er sofort gierig auszutrinken begann.

Viel zu schnell, er hustete und verschluckte sich, schien kaum Luft holen zu können.

Es musste ihm doch schrecklich peinlich sein so vor ihr zu liegen, nackt und dreckig doch das alles schien ihm im Moment egal.

Es war ihm scheinbar egal, wie er aussah, wie er roch und was aus ihm geworden war, er war einfach nur ein Mann, der Panik gehabt hatte, verdursten zu müssen.

Die Flasche war schnell leer und ebenso gierig begann er die zweite, von Hermine aufgefüllte Flasche, leer zutrinken. Doch noch gieriger und noch hastiger, bis er sich endgültig kräftig verschluckte und er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde.

Hermine packte den dünnen Oberkörper, zog ihn zum Sitzen hoch und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Es ist schon gut, ich bin ja da." Knallrot im Gesicht vor Scham, sie kam sich so lächerlich vor, fuhr sie im mütterlichen Ton fort, während sie ihm den Rücken tätschelte, ihn zurück lehnte und weiter trinken ließ. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Aber ich will nie wieder Schlammblut genannt werden. Ich will auch keine weiteren bösen Worte gegen Muggel hören. Besonders nicht gegen meine Eltern. Ja?"  
Da er ihr nicht widersprach, wertete sie dies als Zustimmung, ein letzter, fast freundschaftlich anmutender Klaps auf seinen Rücken, dann erhob sie sich. „Gut, dann machen wir sie mal sauber."

Fast schämte sie sich vor sich selbst, sie infantilisierte diesen Irren. Er war doch kein Baby, wieso behandelte sie ihn dann so? Aber wie hätte sie sich sonst verhalten sollen? Jahrelang war er eine Bedrohung ohne Gestalt und Gesicht, er war da und sollte es nicht sein. Er bedrohte sie und man musste sich wehren. Die Dinge waren einfacher gewesen, klarer. Aber das was früher gegolten hatte stand in zu krassem Widerspruch zu ihrer Aufgabe heute.

Oh ja, Claris hatte ihre Strafe gut für Hermines vermeintlichen Hochmut gewählt. Ein Kampf war in Hermine ausgebrochen. Ein Kampf, den vier Armeen gleichzeitig zu führen schienen.

Die eine Armee kämpfte gegen den dunklen Lord, der Harry und Muggel(geborene) versklaven und töten wollte. Diese Armee kämpfte für die Sicherung ihrer Existenz, sie verteidigte das Gute gegen das Böse.

Die zweite kämpfte für eine hilfsbedürftige Kreatur die ohne ihre Hilfe nicht überleben konnte, die niemand wollte und die vergessen und abgeschoben war. Diese Armee kämpfte für Mitleid und Menschlichkeit. Die dritte Armee verteidigte Hermine gegen Angriffe eben dieser Kreatur, musste sie zähmen und besiegen**.** Sie kämpfte für ihr eigenes Wohlergehen, damit sie an der Aufgabe nicht zerbrach und sich nicht darin verlor.

Die vierte und letzte Armee, diese hatte die schlechteste Kampfposition. Den diese Armee musste die Kreatur, nachdem sie gezähmt worden war, nachdem sie vertraut wurde und im Alltag aufging, diese Armee musste die Kreatur nach alledem eines Tages dem Henker ausliefern, der all das, wofür die vier Armeen gekämpft hatte, mit einem Schlag zunichte machen würde. Diese Armee könnte sich zwar mit der ersten Armee verbünden. Doch die Schreckensgestalt, die sie zu fürchten gelernt hatte war einfach nicht dieselbe Kreatur, gegen die sie hier bestehen musste. Diese Armee war der Wahnsinn, denn wie konnte ein Mensch allein all diese Gefühle und Aufgaben auf einmal in seinem Herzen aushalten, ohne dass es dabei zerspringen sollte? Unfähig auch nur zu wissen, ob das Herz nun vor Freude oder Enttäuschung zerbrach?

Herime betrachtete ihren Gefangenen nachdenklich, während sie sich den Kopf über ihre widersprüchliche Aufgabe zerbrach. Ein Konflikt, für den sie jetzt aber keine Lösung finden würde und so beschloss sie, sich einstweilen erst einmal praktischeren Fragen zuzuwenden.

Waschen … aber wie. Sowohl er wie auch das Bett waren komplett verdreckt. Sie würde ihn nur sehr schwer mit einem Tuch sauber rubbeln können, zumal die Idee, ihn anzufassen und von oben bis unten … abzuwischen auch brechreizerregend widerlich war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Bett das so triefend und stinkend war, dass es eher an einen Sumpf als an eine Liegestätte erinnerte, in die irgendein Mensch sich freiwillig hineinbegeben hätte.

Ihre Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer. Der Raum war fast gänzlich leer. Natürlich gab es an den Wänden weder Bilder, noch Fotos oder irgendwelche anderen Dekorationen, die angebracht worden. Einzig und allein mit rötlichem Rost überwucherte Kerzenhalten waren an dem schmutziggrauen Stein angebracht. Um die Kerzenhalter hinweg breiteten sich kreisförmig grußgeschwärzte Flecken aus, was den gesamten Raum noch verfallener wirken lies, als er ohnehin war.

An der Türseite der Wand stand überhaupt nichts. Nur ganz hinten, in der Zimmerecke lehne eine zusammengefaltete spanische Wand, die man wohl vor der dort angebrachten Toilette hätte aufbauen können. Zumindest falls er jemals die Möglichkeit, oder das Recht, gehabt hätte, die Toilette selbstständig zu benutzen. An der anderen Seite des Zimmerendes befand sich eine weiße, fleckige Gusseisenbadewanne.

Baden … es wäre bestimmt eine Hilfe wenn sie ihn dort hineinstecken könnte. Sie könnte ihn in die Wanne setzen und noch bevor sie das Badewasser einlaufen lassen würde, müsste sie ihn erst einmal ordentlich abduschen. Danach könnte er dort vor sich hin marinieren.

Nur, wie sollte sie ihn zur Badewanne bringen? Etwas weiter an der Wand entlang, die gegenüberliegende Seite zur Tür also, waren auf der Höhe von vielleicht 1,80 m drei schuhkartongroße, vergitterte und magisch geschützte Fenster abgebracht. Darunter stand ein kleiner Tisch neben dem zwei, recht wacklig aussehende Stühle standen. Einen Rollstuhl gab es hier nicht. Wozu auch … es war nicht geplant dass der Gefangene sein Bett Zeit seines Lebens jemals wieder verlassen sollte.

Ja doch, einmal, wenn er zur Hinrichtung abgeholt wurde. Dann war es ihm wohl gestattet, dass Bett zu verlassen. Also, die Badewanne wäre perfekt, doch wie ihn dort hineinbekommen?

Hermine grübelte hin und her und ein Gedanke, oder eine Frage, die zu bedenken wäre, drängte sich auf. Könnte sie, also war sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage, die Banne von ihm zu lösen? Vermutlich. Unschlüssig schielte sie nach oben zur Decke, über der sie Claris Büro vermutete. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie die Befugnis, jedoch nicht die Erlaubnis dazu.

Andererseits, wenn er in die Badewanne GEHEN könnte, wäre ihnen beiden sehr geholfen. Immerhin, also im Grunde war es doch ein Akt der Selbstverteidigung, wenn sie ihn einfach mit dem Duschkopf abspülen, statt per Hand abrubbeln konnte. Dennoch, war es nicht gerade dazu sträflich leichtsinnig und gefährlich ihm diese Fähigkeit zurückzugeben. Ihre Augen wanderten weg von der Decke, zurück zu ihrem Gefangenen. Auf seinen dünnen, vor Kälte zitternden Körper an dem kein einziges Gramm Fett oder Muskelmasse mehr war. Er würde ja nur die Beine brauchen, nicht die Arme. Er würde sie schwerlich mit seinen bloßen Füßen angreifen können. Vermutlich würde er nach all der Zeit des Liegens auch nicht einmal wirklich gehen können. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht so gefährlich, ihn nur dieses eine Mal, in die Badewanne gehen zu lassen. Wegrennen könnte er ihr ja wohl nicht.

„Ich werde versuchen ihre Beine loszumachen. Wir gehen dann rüber zur Badewanne." Beendete Hermine ihren Gewissenskonflikt. Etwas loderte in seinen Augen auf, etwas düsteres, gefährliches**,** denn ohne Zweifel kamen ihm genau die gleichen Ideen wie zuvor ihr. Ein dünnes Lächeln kräuselte seinen Mund, das jedoch nach einigen Sekunden, und Hermine war sicher**,** dass auch er einen Blick auf seine entkräfteten Beine gerichtet hatte, zu einem dünnen Strich abflachte.

Gut, nun wusste sie zwar was sie vorhatte, aber nicht wie. Sie müsste ja schon wissen um welchen Fluch es sich überhaupt handelte, mit dem man ihn gelähmt hatte. Es kostete eine ganze Weile angestrengten Kopfzerbrechens bis sie auf die Idee kam, Lords Voldemort, der mehr Flüche kannte als jeder andere Zauberer dieser Welt, doch einfach selbst zu Fragen. Und, oh wunder, er wusste es.

Flüche zu kennen, die Menschen quälten, folterten und demütigten, gehörte wohl früher zu seinem Alltag. Ob einige der Krankenhausangestellten seine ehemaligen Opfer oder auch Verwandte derer waren, die sich nun rächten? Denkbar, und nun kehrten sich die Waffen die er so genüsslich verwendet hatten gegen ihn selbst. Ironie des Schicksals …

Dennoch, es war eigenartig und zutiefst bedrohlich zu fühlen, wie sich wieder Leben in den zuvor nutzlosen Beinen regte, wie er zuckte, wie sie kaum wahrnehmbare Muskelspasmen unter seinen Haut erfühlen konnte, als sie vor ihm kniete, über seine Schenkel strich und die Beschwörungen murmelte die nötig waren, um den Bann der auf ihm lag nur an der mit dem Zauberstab berührten Stelle zu lösen.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass Hermine so angestrengt über die korrekte Anwendung des Zaubers nachdachte, denn wäre sie freier gewesen, entspannt genug ihre Augen von dem Zauberstab an seinen Beinen zu lösen, dann hätte sie vielleicht das teuflische Funkeln in seinen Augen und das erschreckend zufriedene Lächeln bemerkt, dass sein Gesicht in einer Weise verzerrte, die keinesfalls etwas Gutes ahnen ließ.

Hermine erhob sich, schulterte den viel größeren Mann und versuchte, ihn auf die Beine zu stellen. Einen Moment lang klappte es, dann brach er neben ihr zusammen. Zu schwach um aufrecht stehen zu können. Aber Hermine wusste Rat. Sie hob den Zauberstab erneut und unsichtbare Schienen verstärkten seine Beine, so dass sie ihn zumindest mit aller körperlichen Kraft von sich, und wohl auch von ihm, zur Wanne führen und hineinsetzen konnte.

Er sagte wenig an diesem Morgen. Vermied auch, wo es ging, Blickkontakt. Gedemütigt und besiegt? Vielleicht, doch besser so als die ständigen Verbalangriffe und Verschmähungen. Während er einweichte, musste Hermine ganze Arbeit leisten, um Bett, Matratze und Decken frisch zu beziehen und zu reinigen. Wenn er nur ein winziges bisschen freundlicher wäre, dann würde sie sich wirklich Mühe geben mit ihm, schwor sie sich. Immerhin war das ihre Aufgabe, und für Hermine Granger gab es keine halben Sachen.

Nachdem alles erledigt war und er wieder vollkommen gelähmt war, nahm sie den Stuhl, setzte sich neben ihn und holte die neueste Zeitung heraus und tat so, als wolle sie ihm vorlesen. Dann hielt sie aber inne und schenkte dem großen, dunklen Lord ein verschwörerisches Grinsen. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab was für sie. Sehen sie mal hier …". Hermine griff in ihren weißen Umhang und holte ihre kleine Perlenhandtasche heraus.

„Was soll ich denn damit?" brach er endlich leicht verärgert das Schweigen. Sie lächelte nur „Oh, es ist nicht die Tasche. Es ist, was in der Tasche drin ist.**"** Sie öffnete sie und suchte einen Moment lang die magisch verkleinerten Gegenstände heraus, bis sie, wie ein Muggelzauberer Häschen aus dem Hut, zwei belegte Sandwiches aus der Tasche zauberte.

Nicht einmal der Elderstab oder sämtliche Besitztümer der Gründer von Hogwarts zusammen hätten so eine Gier in ihm auslösen können. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts Festes mehr zu beißen bekommen, war entkräftet und nach den zwei zusätzlichen Fastentagen (vorgestern hatte sie ihm nichts geben wollen und gestern war sie ja gar nicht erst zu ihm gekommen) trotz der Sondennahrung von vorhin komplett ausgehungert. Ein fast tierischer Ausdruck verzerrte sein Gesicht.

Danke sagte er nicht, aber dankbar war er ganz gewiss, wie er sich von ihr mit kleingeschnittenen Sandwiches füttern, und dabei die Zeitung vorlesen ließ.

Der große, böse Zauberer Lord Voldemort.

Als sie heimging, war sie mehr als zufrieden mit sich. Ihr Triumph war ins Unermessliche gestiegen, als ihr der Lord beim Hinausgehen, sie war schon fast durch die Tür, ein gelangweiltes „Danke" nachwarf.

Wirklich genießen konnte sie diesen Triumph jedoch nicht, denn wie sich herausstellte war er nun zusätzlich zu all den anderen Problemen auch noch krank geworden. Voldemort selbst hatte dies kurz und knapp Darmgrippe genannt. Hermine nannte es eine Panikreaktion auf Existenzangst.

Seine bevorstehende Hinrichtung, der Verlust all seiner Horkruxe, seine unermessliche Niederlage und der Tod, dem er nun rein gar nichts mehr entgegensetzen konnte, hatten ihn offenbar in die Knie gezwungen. Nur einmal richtete er am nächsten Tag das Wort an Hermine.

„Wann werden sie es tun und wie?"

Hermine war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihm die Zehennägel zu schneiden. Überrascht sah sie auf. Konnte ihm jedoch bei einer solchen Unterhaltung nicht in die ehemals so glühenden Augen sehen und wandte sich wieder seinen Füßen zu. „Ich weiß nicht genau wann. Anfang Oktober, soviel ich gehört habe." Hermine senkte den Blick, denn die Hitze die sie plötzlich in ihrem Gesicht spürte**,** war sicher ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie knallrot geworden war. Leise murmelnd schnitt sie weiter„Ich habe übrigens gelogen. Es gibt keinen Sarg. Man hat wohl wirklich Maß genommen, aber ..." Sie hustete nervös und begann übereifrig, den zweiten Fuß zu bearbeiten. „Das Ministerium will keinen Wallfahrtsort entstehen lassen. Man will sie restlos beseitigen. Deswegen die Todeskammer, sie werden dann …"

„Genug" unterbrach sie Voldemort barsch. Dann, mehr zu sich selbst murmelnd. „So endet es also …" Seine Zehennägel wurden danach wirklich sehr gründlich geschnitten. Selbst diese Arbeit war erträglicher als diese Unterhaltung weiterzuführen. Nicht**,** dass sie die Strafe für ungerechtfertigt hielt, keine Frage. Doch das Thema machte ihr Angst, es konfrontierte sie mit Fragen und Tatsachen, die sie seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergessen wollte.

Aber sie hätte eh keine Zeit gehabt, sich weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten, kurz darauf wurde ihm erneut schlecht und er musste sich übergeben. Egal, wie viel sie ihm in den zwei bis drei Stunden ihrer Anwesenheit zu trinken gab, es reichte unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht für den ganzen Tag.

Xxx

Endlich war Samstag und morgen könnte sie ihn alleine lassen und würde zu Ron und den Fuchsbau gehen. Frei von ihm und Sorgen, die sie nicht haben wollte und doch nicht abschütteln konnte. Sie musste nur noch aufräumen, dann konnte sie endlich gehen.

Scheinbar versehentlich sprach er sie dreimal mit Bellatrix an, und alle dreimal wollte er den gleichen Artikel in der Zeitung hören.  
„Ich habe ihnen das nun schon dreimal vorgelesen und außerdem heiße ich nicht Bellatrix, sondern Hermine" wehrte sie sich beim vierten Mal gegen die ungeliebten Namenswechsel.

Für einen Moment schien er verwirrt, dann gab er aber im gewohnt hoheitsvollen Ton zurück. „Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich gut, aber unachtsam, wie du bist, merkst du das natürlich nicht. Geh und hol Severus, er soll mir einen Trank mischen."  
Hermine ließ vor Schreck die Seifenschüssel fallen. Langsam, gepresst und vorsichtig setzte sie zu einer Antwort an. „Aber Snape ist doch tot. Sie haben ihn doch umgebracht."

Voldemort verdrehte kurz die Augen, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, dann entgegnete er ärgerlich: „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Wie ungünstig. Dann geh und such Nagini. Ich denke, wenn wir etwas Schlangengift hätten, könnten wir selbst die passende Medizin herstellen." Das kam zwar genauso unfreundlich, doch viel leiser als sonst.

Was war zu tun? Zusammengefasst hatte er Bellatrix angewiesen, Snape zu holen, der ihm mit Naginis Gift einen Trank brauen sollte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, doch ganz langsamer, vorsichtiger Stimme willigte Hermine ein. „Gut, ich gehe nach Nagini gucken. Ich komme bald wieder."

Die Auroren waren sehr verwundert, Hermine ohne Wagen herauskommen zu sehen, noch verwunderter waren sie, als Hermine ihnen beim Wegrennen zurief, dass sie später wiederkommen würde.

Bedauerlicherweise war der erste Mensch den sie traf Oberschwester Claris, die gerade mit finsterer Miene durch die Korridore im ersten Stock schwadronierte als führe ihr Weg direkt auf das nächstbeste Schlachtfeld. „Was machen sie denn hier oben, Miss Granger?"

Nicht wirklich die Person, der sie sich anvertrauen wollte, aber im Moment hatte sie wohl nicht wirklich den Luxus wählerisch sein zu können. „Entschuldigen sie, Oberschwester, aber mein Patient macht mir Angst." Und in dem Moment, wo sie es sagte, hörte sie selbst, wie albern das klang. Claris schien ihr beizupflichten.

„Na und? Er macht uns allen Angst, reißen sie sich zusammen und gehen sie wieder runter. SIE wissen doch bestimmt, wie sie mit ihm umgehen müssen" ließ sich die kriegerische Medizinfrau vernehmen.  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Er ist so komisch. Er hat seit Tagen eine Art Darmgrippe und dämmert nur noch vor sich hin. Und heute spricht er mich dauernd mit falschen Namen an und fragt nach Leuten, die schon tot sind."

„ER SPRICHT?" bellte St. Mungo`s Wachhund zurück. Peinlich wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie dies bisher in ihren Berichten noch nicht erwähnt hatte.

„Äh ja, seit … seit gestern. Aber er spricht nur wirres Zeug und ich glaube wirklich, dass jemand nach ihm sehen sollte, wenn ich morgen nicht da bin", versuchte sie zumindest etwas Verständnis für ihre Situation zu erlangen. Aber Claris war es gewohnt, Mädchen wie Hermine nicht ernst zu nehmen.

„Miss Granger. Denken sie vielleicht, wir hätten hier oben nicht genug Arbeit? Ihr Patient hat so viele Leute umgebracht, dass ich stark davon ausgehe, dass er einfach nicht mehr auseinander halten kann, wen er schon erledigt hat und wen noch nicht. Und nun gehen sie wieder" Claris hob die Hände und machte eine Geste, als ob sie eine streunende Katze wegscheuchen wollte „Husch husch zurück in den Keller. Schreiben sie mir einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber, was er zu ihnen gesprochen hat und behelligen sie von mir aus ihren Bibliotheksausweis mit ihren unsachlichen Vermutungen." Und mit diesen unfreundlichem Rat entschwand Claris durch die nächste Tür in ein Nirvana aus Bettlaken und Nachtpfannen.

Gedemütigt und ratlos kehrte Hermine wie befohlen in die Forensik zurück.

Es beruhigte sie etwas, dass er sie an diesem Vormittag nicht weiter nach Snape, Bellatrix oder irgendeiner anderen Person fragte. Auch sonst schien er wieder etwas wacher. Möglicherweise bekam ihm das lange herumliegen und die Haft nicht. Weiter wollte sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr nachdenken, sie wollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Wollte seine Probleme mit dem weißen Kittel, den sie hier zu tragen hatte, in einen der Krankenhausschränke hängen und wegsperren.

Die Woche hatte sie ausgelaugt. Sie brauchte Abstand. Wie konnte sie Harry verstehen … wer den ganzen Tag diesen Mann in seinem Kopf hatte, der musste unendlich erleichtert sein, ihn endlich daraus verbannen zu können.

Ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Die Stimmung im Fuchsbau war angespannt. Fleur war schwanger und überreizbar. Ron versuchte, George klar zu machen, warum er erst noch die Schule beenden wollte, bevor er endgültig in den Scherzartikelladen einsteigen konnte. Ginny versuchte, Mrs Weasley davon zu überzeugen, sie doch eine Nacht bei Harry schlafen zu lassen und Percy und Mr Weasley stritten darüber, wie vertretbar es sei, Menschen wie Malfoy freizusprechen, wenn man dafür vermutlich überzeugtere Todesser einfangen könnte.

Hermine fühlte sich höchst unbehaglich dabei den Familienstreitigkeiten der Weasleys beizuwohnen, so dass sie sich in einen großen Ohrenbackensessel neben dem Kamin zurückzog, die Beine zum Schneidensitz anwinkelte und sich in das am Mittag gekaufte Exemplar von „Höchst potente Heiltränke" vertiefte. Sie wollte irgendetwas finden, das Stärkte und Schlangengift enthielt. Sein Stärkungstrank musste jedoch eine eigene Erfindung des Dunklen Lords sein, hier fand sie nichts darüber.

Andere Tränke hatte sie gefunden, doch dort wurde alle zwei Sätze lang davor gewarnt, dass winzige Abweichungen in der Herstellung tödliche Folgen haben könnten. Unsicher, ob sie dies wagen sollte, suchte sie nach anderen Lösungen.

Offenbar war sie nicht die einzige, der die aufgeheizte Stimmung im Fuchsbau Unbehagen verursachte. Nachdem Harry tapfer neben den keifenden und brüllenden Menschen um sich herum ausgehalten hatte und sämtliche, wenn auch recht zaghafte, Schlichtungsversuche vergeblich waren, schlich er sich so leise wie möglich von diesem Schlachtfeld und zog sich statt dessen in einen anderen Sessel, der neben Hermines stand, zurück. „Du lernst ja schon wieder. Schule oder Arbeit?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm er Hermine das Buch ab, stutzte kurz, als er entdeckte, was sie da gelesen hatte.

„Schlangentrank?" Hermines Gesicht lief rot an, während sie versuchte, sich eine Ausrede aus der Luft zu zaubern. „Ja, das ist für … kranke Schlangen."  
„Hermine du bist doch keine Tierheilerin." An dem Blick des Dunkelhaarigen erkannte sie, dass er das auch nicht vermutet hatte. Dennoch beschloss sie, mit etwas fahriger Stimme darauf einzugehen, während sie ihm mit ausgestreckten Armen das Buch aus den Händen reißen wollte. „Ja also, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber im Krankenhaus werden Schlangen gezüchtet, weil man sie für Tränke braucht. Und wenn … also … wenn die … ich suche nach einem neuartigen Rezept, so eine Art Impfstoff gegen Schlangenbisse."

„ Ich kenne eigentlich vor allem eine Person, die Schlangengift in Tränke gemischt hat. Willst du nicht noch etwas weiterblättern, ob das Buch noch Anweisungen für die Verwendung von Einhornblut enthält?" Natürlich war klar, worauf er hinauswollte. Wenn er nur wüsste … wenn sie alle nur wüssten …

„Nein, Harry, es ist doch nur mein …"

„Ja, ja …" Immerhin schien sie es geschafft zu haben, dass er das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Dein Buch. Wirklich Hermine … aber ich werde dir dafür kein Interview geben. Vergiss es." Und mit säuerlicher Miene warf er ihr das Buch zurück.

Sie nickte und versuchte, ihrem Gesicht einen enttäuschten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Schade. Überleg es dir noch mal …"

„Nein danke, mir reicht es schon, dass ich aufgefordert wurde bei ein paar Todesserprozessen jetzt auch noch auszusagen, irgendwann im Oktober. Das auch noch …".

Das Buch polterte zu Boden. Was ihre Freunde wohl sagen würden, wenn sie dann vor Gericht erfuhren, gegen WEN auszusagen war? Sie konnte es nicht ewig geheim halten, aber ein Weilchen sicher schon noch.

Der Montag brachte keine wirkliche Erleichterung. Wie schon geahnt war niemand bei ihm gewesen um sich ein wenig zu kümmern. Abgesehen von dem unsäglichen Dreck war er jetzt auch nicht mehr ansprechbar und hatte hohes Fieber bekommen. Hermine versuchte ihm Wasser zu geben und ihm Wadenwickel anzulegen. Als er dann, währenddessen sie mit den eiskalten Tüchern um ihn herum hantierte auf einmal Krämpfe bekam, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

Wenn sie nicht sofort etwas unternehmen würde, dann wäre er bald tot. Den Triumph wollte sie Claris jedoch nicht gönnen. Wenn sie etwas machte, dann machte sie es richtig.

Hermine baute sich erneut wie ein Feldwebel vor ihrem bewusstlosen Patienten auf, hob mahnend den Finger und befahl im barschen Ton. „So, jetzt hören sie mir mal zu. Hier wird sich nicht so einfach verdrückt. Sterben verboten, ist das klar? Ich erlaube es nicht." Mit grimmig entschlossener Miene kehrte Hermine dem, dem der Befahl galt, den Rücken zu und machte sich erneut auf den Weg nach oben.

Die Situation war leicht zu durchschauen. Wenn sie ehrlich wäre und sagte, was sie für wen brauchte, dann würde ihr keine Person hier in diesem Krankenhaus irgendetwas geben. Sie nahmen sie nicht ernst, hatten ihn nicht gesehen und wollten sich auch mit diesem Problem nicht belasten. Nicht, wenn sie die gleiche Sorge um andere Patienten, die diese Angst mehr verdient hatten, hegten.

Aber vielleicht ging es ja anders. Hermine stürmte also erneut nach oben. Nun zur Fluchschädenabteilung. Helen war nirgendwo zusehen. Sie musste warten … hatte sie es eilig? So genau konnte Hermine das nicht einschätzen. Nach 30 Minuten öffnete sich endlich die Tür der geschlossenen Abteilung und Helen kam mit einem leeren Bett (war der Patient gesund oder tot?) auf sie zugerollt.

„Oh, hallo Hermine, ich kann noch keine Pause machen. Aber vielleicht gehen wir nachher rauf. So gegen vierzehn Uhr?"Hermine nickte gequält.  
„Aber du siehst ja heute schlecht aus, was ist denn los?" Mütterlich besorgt umrundete Helen das Bett und begutachtete besorgt Hermines Gesicht.

„Darmgrippe…ganz schlimme. Seit Tagen…ich bin schon ganz wacklig", würgte die todkranke Hermine hervor. Nun wich Helen ehrlich besorgt einen Schritt von ihr weg. „Ohje, du Arme. Und das in einem Krankenhaus. Komm mit … ich geb dir was. Da kannst du gleich die ganze Flasche mitnehmen. Ein Schluck und du bist wieder auf dem Damm … aber nimm´s gleich ganz mit. Man weiß ja nie." Nein, man wusste nie, wer diese Medizin vielleicht noch brauchen könnte. Zufrieden rieb sich Hermine die Hände.

Und dann doch nicht zufrieden. Ein Trank, er war leicht zugänglich und wirkte schnell und potent. Aber wenn sie ehrlich gewesen wäre, dann wäre diese letzte Rettung für sie unerreichbarer gewesen als das amerikanische Gold in Fort Knox.

Der Trank schien wirklich Wunder zu wirken. Hermine hatte sich neben ihren Gefangenen gekniet. Die eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Stirn gelegt, die andere Hand hielt einen Löffel auf dem die Medizin war, die sie ihm einflössen musste. Nicht viel, aber sie musste sparsam dosieren. Höchst potent, in der Tat. Die Krampfanfälle hörten auf, das Fieber begann stetig zu sinken und nach einer halbe Stunde war er dann schon wieder soweit auf dem Damm, dass sie ihm etwas Mineralwasser einflößen konnte. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später war er dann auch wieder ansprechbar.

Aber dann doch …

„Sind Bellatrix oder Severus eigentlich auch hier im Krankenhaus?", murmelte er noch etwas zittrig zwischen zwei Schlucken hervor.

Hermine setzte die Flasche ab und überlegte, was zu tun war. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm noch mehr Zaubertrank geben. „Nein, die … die starben doch während der Schlacht."

Dann erklang aber wieder die gewohnt genervt-ungeduldige Stimme. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass sie als tot gelten. Ich habe sie doch selbst sterben sehen. Aber …", die Stimme schien merkwürdig lang und klein zu werden, „ich bin doch auch hier und man hält mich für tot. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht sind noch andere …".

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, der immer wieder von neuem mit dem Wort "Tod" in ihrem Hals zu wachsen schien. „Nein, alle tot. Sonst waren alle wirklich tot, nur bei ihnen gab es diesen … Irrtum."

Tom Riddle machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, als er ihr dann doch einen Blick zuwarf, der unmöglich zu ergründen war und verstummte erneut für den Rest des Tages. Konnte es sein, dass er ernsthaft bedauerte? Dass es ihm nicht egal war, was aus seinen Gefolgsleuten geworden war, dass er wirklich hoffte, keine Menschen verloren zu haben?

Eigentlich undenkbar, oder? Dass er so etwas wie Bedauern nicht nur benennen, sondern auch fühlen konnte? Doch andererseits, so überlegte Hermine, sich seiner Vergangenheit erinnernd, rechnete er sich wohl nur seine Chancen aus, auch aus dieser Misere wieder herauszukommen.


	9. Willenlos

**Beta: Alraune**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody **

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Willenlos**

Er hatte zwar aufgehört, sie Schlammblut zu nennen, doch Dankbarkeit war etwas anderes.

Die ganze Nacht über hatte sich Hermine wach in ihrem Bett herumgewälzt. Endlos krochen leere Stunden an ihr vorbei, in denen sie nichts anderes tun konnte als von der Decke an die Wand, von der Wand auf den Fußboden und vom Fußboden zurück zu Decke zu starren.

Vor lauter Sorge um einen Mann, den sie vor wenigen Monaten noch töten wollte, konnte sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht hundert Prozent auf ihre Schulbücher konzentrieren. Immer schon war sie darin geübt, mehrere Projekte gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten. Aber dies ging ihr wirklich an die Substanz.

Es musste doch irgendeinen Weg geben, um damit fertig zu werden.

Müde trottete Hermine an diesem Morgen mit hängenden Schultern und verquollenen Augen durch die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Nichts wahrnehmend, außer dem Anblick ihrer eigenen Füße die immer abwechselnd einer nach dem anderen in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchten und verschwanden und deren monotones „Tip-Tap" sie in eine Art Trance versetzt hatte.

Alles was um sie herum geschah, Geräusche, Personen, Gegenstände nahm sie nur noch gedämpft, durch einen Schleier war. Obwohl ihr Arbeitspensum objektiv gesehen durchaus erträglich war, begann sie jeden neuen Morgen übernächtigt und erschöpft.

Um zumindest etwas wacher zu werden, holte sie sich in einem Coffee-Shop gegen über des Krankenhauses einen heißen Becher Kaffee. Doch nicht einmal trinken konnte sie, selbst das würde mehr Konzentration erfordern als sie im Moment aufbringen konnte … sie würde ihn mitnehmen. Bestimmt könnte sie den Kaffee irgendwann später aufwärmen.

Das Erste, was ihr bewusst auffiel, war, dass nun auch in der Eingangshalle mehrere äußerst wachsame Menschen mit unverkennbar angespannter Wachsamkeit herum patrouillierten. Stets mit erhobenem Zauberstab, bereit, ihn jede Sekunde benutzen zu müssen, bewachten diese Leute jeden noch so kleinen Winkel, jeden Mülleimer, jeden Aschenbecher, jeden Kessel und jeden Schrank um sie herum.

Hermine glaubte einige der Gestalten, die wie schwarz gekleidete Sherlock Holmes Versionen zwischen Patienten und deren sie besuchenden Angehörigen herumhuschten, schon im Ministerium gesehen zu haben … oder während der Schlacht. Mit Sicherheit Auroren.

Auch unten im Gang standen heute nicht zwei sondern vier Auroren. Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin zog sie einer, ein großer, rothaariger Mann, den sie hier schon öfter gesehen hatte, beiseite und versuchte, ihr eindringlich den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen. „Schwester Claris hat gestern das Aurorenbüro verständigt. Nun, da er wieder bei sich ist, müssen wir die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verstärken. Merken Sie sich, Miss, sprechen sie NICHT mit ihm und sehen sie ihm NIEMALS in die Augen. Er wird versuchen sie zu manipulieren, lassen sie das nicht zu."

Ein große, starke Hand, eisern und unerbittlich wie die, die den armen Wurmschwanz erwürgt hatte, schien sich um ihre Kehle zu schließen und mit jedem Wort, das sie hörte, fester zuzudrücken.

Ist das nicht ermutigend, dachte Hermine voll bitterer Ironie, draußen stehen Legionen und bewachen jede Zaubertrankphiole aber ich bin da drinnen mit ihm allein.

Kam denn niemand auf die die Idee, sich auch einmal um IHRE Sicherheit zu sorgen?

Doch heute waren sie nicht allein, als sie das Zimmer betrat, standen sechs Personen um sein Bett herum. Das Kopfende war soweit hochgefahren, dass er aufrecht sitzen konnte. Zwei Heiler in weißen Umhängen und vier Auroren hatten sich um das Bett versammelt, alle sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihre Blicke entweder auf die Wand oder seine Füße zu konzentrieren. Heiler wie Auroren hielten Notizblöcke in den Händen und kritzelten aufgeregt vor sich hin, während sie jedoch immer wieder vorsichtig in seine Richtung schielten. Ständig unterbrachen sie ihre Arbeit und tasteten an ihren Umhängen herum, anscheinend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Zauberstab noch dort war, wo sie ihn eingesteckt hatten.

Einer der Auroren versuchte jedoch, Zauberstab und Federkiel gleichzeitig zu benutzen, was wohl keinem der beiden Vorhaben sonderlich dienlich war. Mit hell nachhallendem Klappern fiel zuerst der Zauberstab zu Boden, und danach der Federkiel, dem sich bückenden, jungen Mann auf den Kopf. Hastig alles wieder einsammelnd, bemerkte der junge, dunkelhaarige Schwarzmagierjäger Hermine, während er nicht sonderlich behände auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte.

Aber warum waren diese Leute hier? „Warten sie draußen, wir kommen bald raus, Miss Granger" flüsterte der junge Mann, der sie so jung und etwas ungeschickt, wie er war, an Tonks erinnerte, ihr zu, als er an ihr vorbeikrabbelte. Sein Anblick brachte ihr den Knoten in ihrem Magen, der nie ganz weichen wollte, schmerzhaft in Erinnerung. Tonks, eine weitere Person, die sie nie wieder sehen würde.

An solch traurige Gedanken wollte sie aber nicht mehr denken, solange sie bei ihm war, musste sie diese Gedanken ignorieren und sie durch andere vertreiben. Ihre Arbeit wäre einfach unmöglich, noch unerträglicher als ohnehin schon geworden, wenn sie die Gedanken an ihre von ihm getöteten Freunde nicht zumindest kurzzeitig unterdrücken konnte.

Also, warum waren die Leute überhaupt bei ihm? Hatte Claris sie wirklich ernst genommen und Heiler zu ihm geschickt, nachdem es ihm gestern so schlecht gegangen war?

Wenige Minuten später kamen die zwei Hexen und vier Zauberer aus dem Raum heraus. Zutiefst befriedigt stellte Hermine fest, dass selbst diese Leute immer wieder nervös hinter sich blickten, als sie den Raum verließen. Niemand traute sich, der lauernden Schlange den Rücken zuzudrehen.

Nur sie, Hermine, musste wieder alleine das Raubtier in Schach halten. Die Schlange lag immer noch mit gehobenem Oberkörper im Bett, diesesmal schien er sie zu erwarten.

Scheu lächelnd betrat sie das Zimmer, den Wagen nach wie vor als Schutzschild vor sich, um zumindest symbolisch Abstand halten zu können. „Waren endlich mal Heiler bei ihnen? Ich hab der Oberschwester gestern gesagt, dass…".

Ein frostiges Geräusch, das entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte, wie Eis und Stahl, durchschnitt das dünne Stimmchen des Mädchens. Er klang so kalt und unendlich bitter. „Wohl kaum. Diese Leute haben sich mit mir unterhalten, weil sie sich vergewissern wollten, dass es mein Geisteszustand erlaubt, der Gerichtsverhandlung zu folgen." Ein Knurren tief aus der Hölle folgte dem eisigen Gekicher. Wie konnte eine Stimme sich so wandeln? Hoch bis tief, doch immer kalt und grausam?

„Man hat mir auch Fragen über die letzte Schlacht gestellt. Vor allem aber natürlich zu meinen Plänen und zu meinen Dienern. Ich überlege noch, ob ich mich dazu äußern werde. Nun denn, ich werde also vor Gericht mit deinen Freunden zusammentreffen. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen."

„Wie sie meinen" gab Hermine bemüht desinteressiert zurück. War das nun eine Drohung, eine Ankündigung oder nur ein Versuch, sich zu unterhalten, gewesen? Aber dann konnte sie sich doch nicht zurückhalten und ihre Neugier siegte. „Sie wissen, dass die Malfoys gegen sie aussagen sollten?"

„Oh ja, sie wissen nicht, dass ich noch lebe, nicht wahr? Das verspricht, unterhaltsam zu werden" erwiderte Voldemort mit erwartungsvoller klingender Stimme die ihn wie ein Kind wirken ließ, das sich auf Weihnachten freut. Und zum ersten Mal musste sie ihm voll und ganz zustimmen.

„Die Malfoys" spuckte er angewidert aus „Menschen ohne Rückgrat. Sie mögen reich und überheblich sein, doch fehlt es ihnen an Überzeugung. Nicht sonderlich intelligent und am Ende zu schwach. Lucius soll aussagen und mir dabei in die Augen blicken. Er wird merken, was er davon hat."

Hermine zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern und stellte ihren Kaffee hinter sich auf dem Schiebewagen ab. Sollte sie auf diese Androhungen überhaupt irgendetwas geben? Was könnte er gefesselt, gelähmt und ohne Zauberstab schon Lucius Malfoy antun? Er war entwaffnet, wehrlos. Oder doch nicht? Nun schien ihm ein neuer Gedanke zu kommen. „Bist du nicht in einem Jahrgang mit Lucius´ Sohn, Draco? Severus war euer Lehrer, nicht wahr?"

Beinahe so, als würde ihn ihre Antwort interessieren, hob er neugierig seine Restaugenbrauen, als er weiterforschte. „Mochtest du Severus?"

Die Antwort fiel Hermine nicht leicht. „Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte sie langsam und bedächtig. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich gegen den Schiebewagen, der unter ihrem Gewicht ein bisschen zur Seite wegrollte. „Er war ein sehr unfreundlicher, zynischer, verbitterter Mann. Aber ist dennoch schade, dass wir uns nie bei ihm bedanken konnten. Er hat sich für uns in so große Gefahr begeben." Ein kurzer Blick in feurige, rote Augen ließen diese Behauptung zur Gewissheit werden. „Wir haben ihn alle falsch eingeschätzt. Wir haben ihm so oft misstraut und dabei war er immer auf unserer Seite" seufzte Hermine nachdenklich. So Vieles hätte sie so Vielen gerne noch gesagt, die jetzt nicht mehr da waren, für deren Tod ER verantwortlich war.

Alles Gedanken, die sie jetzt besser nicht denken sollte. Fragen, die sie auf später verschieben musste. So holte sie stattdessen die Waschschüssel, füllte sie unter einen wachsamen Augen mit kaltem Wasser, erwärmte es mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes und gab noch etwas nach lavendel riechende Flüssigseife hinzu.

Ausdruckslos und starr wirkte er, während sie sich erneut daran machte ihn auszuziehen. Nur einmal, als sie wegsah, huschte etwas Gieriges, Teuflisches über sein Gesicht als sie sich soweit über ihn beugte, dass der Zauberstab den sie in ihrem Umhang versteckt hatte leicht herausrutschte und seine Spitze erkennen ließ.

Voldemort war keineswegs ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Ihn aber nach wie vor zu waschen und zu versorgen, während er jede ihrer Handbewegungen abschätzend beobachtete, war zu bizarr, um darüber nachzudenken. Fast obszön. Immerhin redete sie mit einem nackten Mörder. Bizarr … Aber solange sie sich durch noch so morbide Unterhaltungen ablenken konnte, musste sie über das Hier und Jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Hermine nahm die Seifenwasserschüssel und trug sie hinüber zum Waschbecken, um allen Dreck loszuwerden, den sie in seiner Gegenwart auf sich fühlte. Aber egal, wie viel sie auch rubbelte und schrubbte, egal, wie oft sie sich nach ihrem Feierabend duschte, immer noch fühlte sie sich beschmutzt.

Voldemort durchbrach ihre Gedankengänge. „Nun, bei mir ist es genau umgekehrt. Ich hielt ihn für einen sehr nützlichen Diener, und nun stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Verräter war."  
„Wussten Sie denn nie, dass er Dumledors Mann war?" Diese Frage brannte ihr schon seit langem auf den Lippen.

„Ich hatte den Verdacht, seit er in der Nacht meiner Rückkehr so überaus spät erschien. Auch später konnte ich in seinem Geist Anzeichen von Verrat erkennen. Aber nein, ich hatte keine Gewissheit. Sonst hätte ich ihn natürlich schon sehr viel früher getötet." Diese Art wie er über seine Opfer sprach, so sachlich und beiläufig, ließen ihr jedes Mal kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Doch auch ich bedauere, dass ich von sein Vergehen nicht früher erfuhr. Meine Gefolgsleute hätten von seinem Tod erfahren sollen. Es wäre wichtig gewesen, ihnen klar zu machen, dass es für Verräter keine Gnade gibt."

Die Stimme, die eben noch über Alltägliches zu plaudern schien, triefte nun vor Ekel, als würde ihm der Gedanke an Severus zum Würgen bringen. Als wäre er etwas Ekliges und Verabscheuungswürdiges. „Diese Leute sind das Krebsgeschwür jeder Gemeinschaft. Man darf sie nicht einfach entfernen, man muss sie vernichten. Radikal … um den Befall weiterer gesunder Stellen zu verhindern. Schädliche Elemente müssen radikal aus der Gesellschaft entfernt werden, nur so kann es für die wertvolleren Elemente ein Überleben geben."

Hermine rieb sich die Hände trocken und griff nach ihrem Kaffeebecher. Sie sprach mehr zu ihrem Kaffee als zu ihm gewandt, als sie mit leiser, doch fester werdender Stimme fast einer gemurmelten Beschwörung gleich, zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Und deswegen wird man nun auch sie vernichten." Die junge Gryffindor hob den Kopf, straffte sich und sah ihm mit bisher unbekanntem Mut in die Augen, während sie mit voll Überzeugung weitersprach. „Deswegen müssen SIE jetzt sterben. Damit wir alle wieder gesund werden können."

Der Kaffee in ihrer Hand, eben noch halbkalt und eher trüb als einladend, wurde zunehmend dunkler. Sie bemerkte die Veränderung erst, als sich die dunkle Flüssigkeit zu einer sumpfartig, zähen Brühe zusammenzog, die ihr dann mit der Wucht eines Geysires heißen, breiigen Schlamm ins Gesicht spritzte.

„AU!" Ihr ganzes Gesicht war verbrüht, brannte, schmerzte und schien Blasen zu werfen. Voldemort verfolgte ungerührt die panische Hermine, die nun halb blind über ihren eigenen Schiebewagen stolperte, um nach einem Wund- und Brandwundenspray zu suche.

Doch innerhalb von Sekunden schien ihre Haut den Schlamm samt Verbrennungen einzusaugen und, soweit erkennbar, war ihr Gesicht danach wieder glatt und unversehrt und auch der Schmerz flachte ab.

Das erste, was sie sah, als sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, war ein abartiges böses, siegreiches Grinsen, das sich quer über Voldemorts bleichem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Wiege dich nicht in falscher Sicherheit, das könnte ein Irrtum sein" kommentierte der Lord mit der Stimme der Rechtfertigung seine Strafe.

Wie hatte er das gemacht? Auch ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und ohne Zauberstab konnte er seine Magie überraschend gut und schmerzhaft bündeln. Und sie war alleine mit ihm.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette" knurrte er Hermine kurze Zeit später böse an. Etwas verstört über diese Ankündigung überzog ein kräftiges Rosa Hermines Gesicht, beschämt versuchte sie so zu tun, als habe sie nichts gehört.

„Ich sage dir das nicht, weil ich dich an meinen Körperfunktionen teilhaben lassen möchte, Mädchen" klärte Voldemort Hermines peinliche Gedanken auf, „sondern weil du mich losmachen sollst. Ich will selbst zur Toilette da hinten gehen" erklärte der Lord weiter, wobei er mit dem Kopf zum anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber nickte.

„Nein, das geht auf gar keinen Fall", wehrte Hermine erschreckt mit den Händen wedelnd ab. Was dachte er sich? Sie konnte einem gemeingefährlichen Gewaltverbrecher wie ihm doch nicht einfach auf eigenes Gutdünken seine „Fesseln" abnehmen. Nicht auszudenken**,** was er dann mit ihr, oder den Auroren vor der Tür anstellen würde.

Er musste ihre Gedanken in ihr gesehen haben, denn ein verächtliches Grinsen verspottete sie. „Nun mach schon, oder hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Ich? Äh … ja … nein, ich … ich darf nicht" stammelte die junge Hexe, krampfhaft nach besseren Argumenten als „äh, nein" suchend.

Doch es beeindruckte ihn sowieso nicht. Ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm erneut all ihre Gedanken. Und nun sprach er zu ihr, sanft, einschmeichelnd, doch nicht minder bedrohlich. „Ich weiß genau, wie sehr du dich vor mir ekelst. Ich habe es so oft in dir gesehen. Mach die Sache für uns beide erträglicher und mach mich endlich los."

Aber so einfach war das nicht. Langsam den Kopf schüttelnd wich sie von ihm weg, sich Schritt für Schritt vorsichtig an die Wand gelehnt, weiter nach hinten tastend. „Ich darf nicht. Wer weiß, was sie alles machen würden." Es half ja nichts die Situation zu beschönigen, die Gefahr war zu offensichtlich.

„Außerdem …" japste sie, nach Luft und Ideen schnappend „Sie können doch eh nicht richtig laufen."

„Die Möglichkeit, dass ich dich verfolgen und niederwerfen könnte scheidet somit aus**.**" stellte Voldemort mäßig interessiert fest, bevor er umso eindringlicher weiter sprach. „Dann führst du mich eben. Mach mich endlich von diesen Bannen los."

Eigentlich würde sie gerne, sehr gerne sogar … ihn ständig abzuwaschen war wirklich alles andere als angenehm. Er war zwar schon kräftiger geworden, doch immer noch schwach und hilfsbedürftig.

Als sie ihn gebadet hatte, waren ja nur die Beine für kurze Zeit mobil gewesen, doch der ganze Mann? Die Sache mit dem Kaffee hatte doch offenbart, dass ein Lord Voldemort auch ohne Zauberstab gefährlich war. Nun, da er langsam wieder stärker wurde, kehrten seine Kräfte bedrohlich schnell zurück. Wozu wäre er erst imstande, wenn es ihm gelänge ihr den Zauberstab zu entreißen? Eigentlich sollte der Körpererkennungszauber das ja verhindern. Eigentlich … hoffentlich.

Dann geschah etwas, das überwältigender war als alles was Hermine vorher je gespürt hatte. Wie glühende Kohlen funkelten seine roten Augen in ihre Richtung, langsam, ganz langsam überkam sie ein dumpfes, einschläferndes Gefühl, das sie ihrer selbst beraubte, während sich Voldemorts Geist in ihren Kopf bohrte.

„Mach mich los" befahl ihr eine Stimme, die nicht von ihm, sondern tief aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien. Hermine verlor ihren Körper. Versank in den schwarzen Pupillen seiner roten Augen. Obwohl er meterweit von ihr entfernt war, konnte sie nichts anderes mehr als seine Augen und das Funkeln darin wahrnehmen.

Unendlich leicht schien sie durch ein Nichts zu schweben, spürte weder Schwere noch Wärme oder Kälte. Leichte Stromstöße schienen sich einen Weg durch ihren Geist und ihren Willen zu bahnen, doch es schmerzte nicht. Die Bilder und Erinnerungen eines Mädchens, das ihr erstaunlich ähnlich sah erschienen vor ihr. War es möglich, dass sie gerade ihr eigenes Leben beobachtete? Sie verlor den Boden unter sich, verlor den Kontakt zu ihrer Kleidung und schien nur noch vollkommen nackt durch eine tiefrote Nacht zu fliegen und doch spürte sie mit jedem einzelnen Härchen ihres Körpers die Wärme eines Sommerwindes, der sie nun umstreifte.

Seine Stimme, eben noch so bedrohlich, war nun unendlich sanft, warm, wundervoll und alles um sie herum war erfüllt von deren Klang. Während er ihr erneut befahl, ihn loszumachen, spürte sie seine Stimme wie Wind um ihren Körper streicheln. Nicht um ihren Körper, um etwas viel Leichteres, ihr ganzes Dasein schien nur noch aus seiner Stimme zu bestehen, die sich wie ein Mantel um sie hüllte und ihr erneut Gestalt und Ziel verlieh. Wie überaus angenehm es war, so durch die rote Nacht zu fliegen, von der Stimme im Wind umschmeichelt und zärtlich berührt zu werden, jeden eigenen Gedanken verlierend.

Wie im Drogenrausch kam sie näher, doch sie taumelte nicht. Konnte kaum erkennen, wohin er sie führte, doch sie stolperte nicht. Sie ging nicht, sie schwebte … sie schwebte durch das Rot zu der verführerischen Stimme die ihr ganzes Sein ausfüllte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie es tat, denn wenn sie körperlos war, wie konnte sie dann immer noch ihre Hände kontrollieren? Und doch hob sie den Zauberstab und hörte sich selbst, wie von weiter ferne, die Beschwörungsformeln sprechen, die den Bann um seinen Körper löste.

Und der Kontakt brach ab.

Eine unsichtbare Hand riss sie mit brutaler Gewalt in ihren Körper und in die Realität zurück. Zutiefst entsetzt über das was sie soeben getan hatte sprang Hermine zurück, weg von ihm, wollte sich vor der lauernden Schlange in Sicherheit bringen, die nun jederzeit losschlagen konnte um sie zu zerreisen. Sprachlos vor Entsetzen, mit jedem Zentimeters ihrer Körperrückseite gegen die Wand gepresst, starrte sie zu Voldemort hin, der nun unendlich langsam, doch mit dem Ausdruck des Triumphes, vorsichtig Arme und Beine zu rühren begann.

Auch er war nun wieder zurück in seinem Körper, der ihm von seinen Gefängniswärtern geraubt worden war. Fast glücklich wirkte er, als er sich berührte, sich erneut abtastete als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das Leben das er nun wieder in sich spürte, auch tatsächlich zu ihm gehörte. Wie in Zeitlupe drückte er sich zum Sitzen hoch. Langsam doch genüsslich, so wundervoll sich selbst zu spüren und zu bestimmen.

Schließlich schaffte er es, sich hochzudrücken und schob seine langen Beine über die Bettkante, um sie mit einem faszinierten Lächeln um den Mund beim Baumeln und Pendeln zu beobachten.

„So ist es besser. Und nun komm her", kommandierte Voldemort, als er sie wieder zu bemerken schien.

Doch Hermine stand immer noch in der Zimmerecke, in die sie sich, statt seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, immer weiter hineindrückte. Er ist frei, er ist frei und ich bin alleine mit ihm. Dieser Gedanke wurde zusätzlich noch von der Angst ergänzt, erwischt zu werden. Erwischt von Auroren, Claris oder der sicher zutiefst enttäuschten Helen, die ihr doch alle immer wieder eingeschärft hatten, nicht mit ihm zu reden und ihm niemals in die Augen zu sehen.

Voldemort hob den dünnen, bleichen Arm und seine spinnenartigen Finger lockten sie, sein Gesicht zu einem maliziösen, siegessicheren Lächeln verzerrt. „Jetzt komm endlich her zu mir."

Doch Hermine wollte nicht. Wo war ihr Zauberstab? Hatte er ihn schon an sich gerissen? Sie hielt ihn nicht in Händen. Die Erfahrung, ihn in sich zu spüren, war so gewaltig gewesen. Sie hätte wohl alles getan, was er gewollt hätte, ohne auch nur ansatzweise ihre eigenen Handlungen kontrollieren zu können.

Sie war entwaffnet, alleine mit ihm und ihm ausgeliefert. Der dürre, nun mehr denn je schlangenähnliche nackte Körper, rutschte weiter nach vorne zum Bettrand, seine Arme schienen einen Punkt der Sicherheit zu suchen, er rutschte vor**,** bis seine Füße den Boden berührten und er, sich langsam umdrehend, zum Stehen kam während sich seine Hände am Bett festklammerten …

... und fiel einfach um.

„AU!!! Jetzt komm schon her, Mädchen. Nun hilf mir doch endlich" befahl ihr Voldemorts, nun keineswegs mehr einschmeichelnde, Stimme aus ihrer Angst in die Realität zurück.

Und da war ja auch ihr Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn nicht weggezaubert oder ihn an sich gerissen, sie hatte ihn selbst vor Schreck über ihre Tat fallen lassen. Schnell griff sie danach und näherte sich dem ihr ungeduldig vom Boden her zuwinkenden Mann.

Nun stand sie direkt vor ihm, mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Aber sie würde nicht so dumm sein, ihm nahe genug zu kommen, damit er sie packen konnte. Unwillkürlich musste Hermine an den bösen Wolf im Märchen mit den sieben Geißlein denken. Nein, so dumm und naiv war sie nicht. Aber auch dieser Wolf hatte mit einem Trick seine Stimme verändert und die Geißlein verbotene Dinge tun lassen.

Voldemorts Züge wurden zunehmend teuflischer, er schienen neue Drohungen auf sie losschleudern zu wollen, doch die Grabesstimme würgte nur ein unsagbar genervtes „BITTE!!!" hervor. „Bitte, jetzt komm schon her, Mädchen, und hilf mir."

Und Hermine gehorchte. Sie war viel zu verwirrt über dieses Wort aus seinem Mund, um ihre Ängste weiter ausspinnen zu können. Mit aller Kraft zog sie ihn an den Stuhl heran, wo er sich festklammerte und in die Höhe zog.

Doch ihr Herz blieb in dem Moment stehen, in dem er sie packte und sich wirklich auf sie warf.

Zuerst dachte Hermine, er wollte sie nun töten, vergewaltigen oder sie auch nur niederschlagen, um ihr den Zauberstab zu entreißen.

Schnell, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, warf sie ihre Waffe auf sein Bett. Wenn er sie schon überwältigen würde, dann sollte er zumindest nicht noch gefährlicher werden als er ohnehin schon war. Doch die knochendürre Gestalt klammerte sich nur soweit an ihr fest, dass er nicht erneut umfallen würde. „Nun mach schon, muss ich wirklich betteln?"

Und erneut willenlos, körperlos führte sie die Stimme durch den Raum zu einem Punkt hin, den sie nicht sehen oder fühlen konnte, lieh sich Voldemorts Willen, bis er sie los ließ und Hermine in sich zurück fand.

Dann wollte sie nur noch möglichst weit weg von ihm und ging zurück zu seinem Bett, um ihre Waffe zu holen. Wie dumm war sie gewesen, wie unsagbar dumm.

Unangenehm ihn anfassen zu müssen, aber seinen Köper zu fühlen, wie er sich eben an sie gepresst hatte, als er sie gezwungen hatte, ihn zu stützen, ließ ihre Nackenhaare sich sträuben … eigentlich war sie dankbar für den Fluch, den er dabei über sie gelegt hatte. Besser, sie erinnerte sich nicht daran.

Wie dumm von dir, schimpfte sich Hermine wütend selbst, wie konntest du ihm nur helfen, und was jetzt? Da war sie allein mit dieser Bestie, dem Talentiertesten unter allen Legilimentikern und niemand kam auf die Idee, zufällig zur Tür hereinzuschauen, um über sie zu wachen.

Wie ein Tier war sie ihm zum Fraß vorgeworfen worden. Wahrscheinlich war das, was sie zu spüren bekommen hatte, eine Eigenkreation von ihm. Eine Mischung aus Imperius und Leglimentik. So zwang er seine Opfer, ihm mit Freuden alles zu verraten, alles zu tun, was ihm in seinen wildesten Träumen einfiel.

Aber warum hatte er ihr dann nichts getan? Doch immer noch erfolgte kein Angriff.

Sie könnte hinausrennen und die Auroren bitten ihr zu helfen. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht gleichzeitig bedrohen und ihm zu seinem Bett zurück helfen. Aber andererseits … brauchte es wirklich fünf Menschen, um den nackten Mann, der kaum alleine stehen konnte, zu kontrollieren?

Natürlich hatte sie Angst, natürlich sehnte sie sich nach Hilfe und Rettung. Doch um dies zu bekommen müsste sie gestehen, dass sie deren strenge Ermahnungen nicht einmal 5 Minuten lang berücksichtigt hatte. Dies einzugestehen wäre nicht nur peinlich, sondern auch in vielfacher anderer Hinsicht bedrohlich für sie. Vielleicht drohte ihr ja sogar Strafe, wenn sie sich dabei erwischen ließ die Banne von ihrem Gefangenen gelöst zu haben?

Sie würde es erneut wagen … doch der Zauberstab musste aus der Reichweite seiner langen, dürren Finger. Egal, wie gut die Diebstahlsicherung des Zauberstabes sein mochte, ihm war alles zuzutrauen.

Hermines Zauberstab verschwand zwischen einem Stapel Handtücher auf dem Schiebewagen, den sie mit einem leichten Fußtritt in Richtung Tür kickte.

Er war ja so zittrig, bei jedem Schritt fürchtete sie, dass er sie beide zu Boden werfen würde, weil seine Beine zu schwach waren, um sein eigenes Gewicht zu halten. Ohne zusätzliche Stützzauber hätten sie es nicht geschafft. Und doch, als er dann wieder auf der Bettkante saß und Hermine mit einem gewagtem Sprung zum Schiebewagen sprang, um sich zu retten, da wirkte er zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn gesehen hatte, fast zufrieden.

Nicht nur das, das Wunder war grenzenlos, als die überheblich grinsende Gestalt sogar ein spöttisches „Danke" zustande brachte.

„Lass mich doch noch ein bisschen so…" bat er sie, als sie ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab Banne murmelnd umkreiste. Genüsslich hob er erneut seine Arme, schüttelte sie und schien unendlich glücklich darüber, sich endlich an einem juckenden Insektenstich im Gesicht kratzen zu können.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, wenn sie ihn ansah, er wirkte einfach nicht gefährlich sondern eher … putzig.

Lag es daran, dass sie ihn wie ein Kind behandeln musste? Vielleicht, denn für einen Moment spürte Hogwarts beste Schülerin einen Anflug von mütterlichen Gefühlen für den Dunklen Lord.

Schnell drehte sie sich um, er sollte nicht, niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen sehen, dass sie ihn anlächelte. „Ich werde ganz sicher rausgeschmissen, wenn das irgendjemand erfährt. Ich muss sie wieder festbannen" versuchte Hermine nun stattdessen besonders streng und eindrucksvoll zu wirken.

„Nein, musst du noch nicht, hol mir zuerst etwas zu trinken" drang Voldemorts Stimme erneut in ihren Geist ein, als sie ihm, ohne es zu wollen, das Gesicht zuwandte.

„Hören sie sofort auf damit, ich …" und schon sah sie sich selbst, wie sie ihrem Bezwinger eine Mineralwasserflasche reichte.

Als er, zwar zittrig, doch immerhin ohne Hilfe, getrunken hatte, bannte sie ihn blitzschnell, ohne auch nur eine zusätzliche Sekunde zu verlieren, sodass sie ihn fertig machen und ins Bett zurücklegen konnte.

„Machen sie das nie wieder" versuchte sie zu drohen.

„Was denn?" kam die sanft drohende Antwort aus dem mit einem Mal befremdlich lebendig aussehenden Gesicht.

„Dass sie … das sie … diese Legilimentik, Imperius oder was auch immer Zauber auf mich lossenden." Nie wieder würde sie ihm in die Augen sehen. „Das ist unheimlich, man verliert sich selbst ..."

„Natürlich. Das ist Macht. Meine Macht, die ich über dich habe" bestätigte er genussvoll ihre Ängste, als würden ihm die Worte, die ihr drohten, wie Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Wenn du mir weiterhin gehorchst, dann bringe ich es dir vielleicht auch bei. Und jetzt geh." Unsicher, ob das nun eine Beleidigung, eine Drohung oder eine Ankündigung war, beschloss Hermine dem Folge zu leisten, und so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen. Doch gerade als ihr Zauberstab fast die Tür berührt hätte, Millimeter nur davon entfernt, da wandte sich Hermine noch einmal um und forderte: „Ich will aber auch Okklumentik lernen."

Eine Sekunde, es mochte sogar noch kürzer gewesen sein, da huschte ein Anflug, nein, nur der Hauch eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht, als er ihr antwortete. „Sicher, das würde dir nützen. Nun geh."

Xxx

Hermine war wieder im Tropfenden Kessel und hatte sich ein heißes Bad eingelassen. Das einzige Bad auf diesem Flur, sicher würden nachher noch andere Leute kommen, die es ebenfalls benutzen wollten. Die Tür hatte sie jedoch mit besonders schweren Bannen verschlossen, Banne, die, wie sie wusste (denn sie hatte die Wirkung in einigen Büchern, die sie gelesen hatte, wiedererkannt), auch die Kellertür des Krankenhauses schützten.

Sie brauchte Ruhe, musste nachdenken. Im warmen Wasser, weit nach hinten gebeugt und fast gänzlich im Wasser verschwunden, ließ sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

Ob er es ernst gemeint hatte, als er ihr Lehrstunden angeboten hatte? Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns um die Lippen erinnerte sich Hermine an Harrys gequälte Berichte über die Okklumentikstunden bei Snape. Stunden die wohl eher einer Sado-Maso Praktik als ernsthaftem Unterricht glichen.

Nun, sie würde die Hitliste der bizarrsten Kurse unbestritten anführen, falls Voldemort seine Ankündigung ernst gemeint hatte.

Hermine Granger hatte Unterricht bei Voldemort. Sie sollte sich ein Tagebuch zulegen. Wenn sie nicht bald anfangen würde, all die merkwürdigen Dinge, die sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, aufzuschreiben, so würde sie sich dies in ein paar Jahren wohl selbst nicht mehr glauben.

Aber würde sie damit nicht weitere Tore für ihn öffnen, die zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit besser verschlossen blieben?

Seine Machtdemonstration heute Mittag hatte ihr überdeutlich gezeigt, wie sehr sie versagt hatte, warum man sie so oft ermahnt und gewarnt hatte, nicht mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm schon gar nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er wurde stärker und mächtiger. Doch hatte er ihr nichts angetan, auch wenn er es zweifellos gekonnt hätte.

Eine zutiefst beruhigende Gewissheit überflutete Hermine. Er würde ihr nichts antun, sie war bei ihm sicher. Nicht etwa aus Dankbarkeit oder Zuneigung, davon verstand er nichts. Sie war ihm nützlich und das war, wie ihr klar wurde, ein viel besserer Schutz als es Anstand oder irgendwelche Gefühle hätten sein können, die er sowieso nicht begriff.

Er hatte Snape möglicherweise auf seine Art sogar gemocht, zumindest aber geschätzt, doch hatte er keine Sekunde davor gezögert, ihn zu töten, obgleich er den Verrat noch nicht erkannt hatte. Auf Gefühle zu bauen, war dumm, nicht aber auf Nutzen.

Egal, wie sehr er ihre Hilfe als Sklavendienst und ihre versuchte Freundlichkeit als Schwäche abstempelte, egal, wie sehr es ihn demütigte, dies alles von einem Schlammblut annehmen zu müssen. Er brauchte sie.

Sollte er Hermine etwas antun, so würde sich wohl wieder das Krankenhauspersonal, unwillig und nur sporadisch, mit ihm befassen. Er würde den ganzen Tag im eigenen Dreck und Schweiß liegen müssen und er würde Hunger und Durst leiden.

Nein, er würde sie nicht gefährden. Denn wenn er auch Nichts lieben konnte in dieser Welt, so war er doch klug genug, um zu erkennen, was ihm nützte.

Hermine war bei Voldemort sicher. Und mit einem Mal war alle Angst verschwunden.


	10. Therapieversuche

**Kapitel 10: Therapieversuche**

Gute Freunde waren dazu da, um sich gegenseitig aufzubauen, zu unterstützen und um quälende Ängste und Probleme miteinander teilen zu können. Ja, so sollte es sein…Gemeinsam sollte vieles leichter zu ertragen sein, gemeinsam fand man neue Wege, um Probleme zu lösen. Nette Idee…doch Herrmine Grangers Realität sah an diesem Abend leider anders aus.

Einige Tage, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal die Banne von ihm genommen hatte, traf sich Hermine mit Ron und Harry erneut in der Winkelgasse. Ginny wollte eigentlich mitkommen, doch nachdem sie in einem Zeitungsartikeln einen Nachruf an ihre toten Jahrgangsgenossen gelesen hatte, wollte sie lieber zu Hause bleiben. Ron und Harry jedoch waren gekommen. Sie saßen wohl oft genug traurig zu Hause und waren dankbar für eine Abwechslung.

Diesesmal besuchten sie einen neu eröffneten Club.

Harry und Ron lagen mit den Köpfen vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Keineswegs eingeschlafen oder so betrunken, dass sie nicht mehr hätten aufrecht sitzen können…

Sondern vor Lachen.

Harry gab sich ja wenigstens noch Mühe, indem er ab und zu seinen Mund mit einem Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche abzulenken versuchte, oder sich von ihr wegdrehte, wenn ihn ein erneuter Lachanfall zu überrollen begann.

Ron hingegen ließ seiner Meinung über ihre Ideen freien Lauf. Mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte lag er vor ihr, wobei beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt immer wieder auf den Tisch trommelten. Sein Lachen, wenn dieses Geräusch überhaupt so nennen konnte, erinnerte an das verzweifelte Gurgeln eines Ertrinkenden. Aber Ron ertrank nicht, er war knallrot im Gesicht und hatte langsam Mühe aufrecht zu sitzen.

Den Kopf scheinbar durch unsäglich viel Kraft erhoben, nur durch die eigenen Hände gestützt sah er sie an und gluckste zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Abend. „Hermine, du bist wunderbar, einmalig."

Verärgert über das diesen allzu freundlichen Spott, saß ihm Hermine mit verschränkten Armen und übereinander geschlagenen Beinen gegenüber, weiß und beherrscht im Gesicht, die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend als ob sie fürchtete, sie könne platzen, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort von dem sagte, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. „Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll", zischte sie wütend zu ihrem Freund hinüber.

Harry richtete sich auf, versuchte zu sprechen, doch schien er nicht mehr fähig, Sprache, Gelächter und Atmen aufeinander abzustimmen und so spritzten ihm bei dem Versuch einer Frage Butterbier aus Mund und Nase. Ron jaulte bei diesem Anblick noch weiter auf und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte fallen, die nun mit flacher Hand von ihm verprügelt wurde.

Hochrot im Gesicht wischte sich Harry den Schaum aus dem Gesicht. „Sag´s nochmal, Hermine, bitte…."

Hermine, kerzengerade den beiden jungen Männern gegenüber sitzend, versuchte diesem Spott zum Trotz ihrem Anblick besondere Würde zu verleihen. Im hoheitsvollen Ton erwiderte sie. „Ich sehe es so. Menschen spiegeln ihre Umgebung wider und die Art und Weise, wie ihnen diese Umgebung begegnet. Das ist ökologische Psychologie…".

„Hermine die Bäuerin mit eigener Todesserzucht" unterbrach sie Ron erneut, während er es kurze Zeit schaffte, den nächsten Lachanfall zurückzuhalten.

Zutiefst gekränkt überlegte Hermine, ob es den überhaupt Sinn machen würde, diesen beiden Ignoranten das Prinzip ihres Unterfangens zu erklären. „Das hat nichts mit Landwirtschaft zu tun, Ronald. Ich erklär es Dir."  
„Oh ja, bitte" sprudelte es nun aus Harry, gemeinsam mit noch mehr verschluckten Butterbier aus dem Mund heraus.  
„In einer trostlosen Umgebung fühlt man sich unwohl und wird böse. Man muss die Umgebung und die Bedingungen verändern, um Veränderungen zu ermöglichen. Weil mein Patient eben etwas", Hermine räusperte sich verlegen „schwierig ist, versuche ich, ihn nun mit einer hellen, freundlichen Raumgestaltung und meinen positiven Schwingungen umzustimmen. Ich hab alles darüber gelesen…also, das hilft", wusste Hermine zu berichten, und versuchte, die beiden nun mit erhobenem Finger und einem unbestreitbaren Argument niederzustechen „Und hatte ich nicht auf Recht, als ich Euch sagte, dass ihr nett zu Kreacher sein sollte?"  
„Positive Schwingungen. SUPER!!!", war alles, was Ron noch während einem erneuten Trommelwirbel auf dem Tisch von sich geben konnte.

Um sie herum begannen die Leute sich langsam zu fragen, ob Hermines Begleiter verrückt, drogensüchtig oder vom Kitzelfluch gelähmt waren.

Das Thema war nach wie vor gefährlich, doch immerhin konnten sie nun wieder darüber reden, ohne sich wütend anzuschreien. Weder Ron noch Harry hatten gefragt, um wen sie sich kümmerte. Allerdings gaben sie ihr durch gelegentliche Randbemerkungen zu verstehen, dass sie wohl annahmen, es könnte Lucius Malfoy sein.

Entmutigt und desillusioniert brach Lucius nach der Schlacht zusammen, so dass er in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Aus der Zeitung war zu erfahren, dass er und seine Familie irgendwo in Sicherheitsgewahrsam gehalten wurde.

Mit diesem Bild vor Augen, Hermine alleine mit , den sie mit schöneren Möbeln zu einem besseren Menschen machen wollte, unterhielt sie ihre Freunde nun schon seit zwei Stunden. Diese Banausen…

„Außerdem habe ich es mit Feng-Shui versucht. Also, ich habe die Möbel, so viele sind es ja nicht, so umgestellt, dass das Zimmer jetzt mehr Harmonie ausstrahlt. Naja, und vielleicht hänge ich noch ein paar Bilder auf. So als Aussicht, wisst ihr?" Und eigentlich hielt sie das nach wie vor für eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

Hermine hatte sich ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gebräu, sie war noch unsicher, ob sie ihm die Ehre erweisen sollte, es als Getränk zu bezeichnen, bestellt. Eine rosa, mit silbernen Fäden marmorierte, an Seife erinnernde Substanz, die nach Veilchen roch und in einem Longdrinkglas friedlich vor sich hinblubberte. Fast schien es, als hätte die Trinkseife ein Eigenleben, denn als sie nun versuchte, den Strohhalm hineinzustecken, um ihren Ärger hinunterzuspülen, wich die Substanz vor dem Strohhalm weg.

Egal, wo sie hineinpickte, das Gebräu zog sich die Glaswände hoch und wich ihr aus. Während Hermine nun weiterversuchte, dieses Fangspiel zu gewinnen, indem sie immer schneller versuchte, das Getränk mit Überraschungsangriffen doch noch aufzuspießen, führte sie ihre Erinnerungen weiter aus. „So albern ist es wirklich nicht. Die Wände waren kahl, grau und der Putz fiel herab. Ich habe sie magisch neu verputzen lassen und mit frischer Farbe überzogen."

Unsicher auf die nächste Reaktion schielte sie vorsichtig nach oben. Die beiden forderten sie mit Gesten auf weiterzusprechen. „Sonnengelb. Das soll freundlich wirken." Während Hermine es nun fast geschafft hätte etwas zu trinken, doch die Substanz war schneller und war in ein nebenanstehendes, bereits geleertes Glas gesprungen konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Ron Harry in die Seite stieß und mit dem Mund die Worte „Sonnengelb" formte. Nun ja, wenn sie das schon lustig fanden…

„Außerdem habe ich diese komischen, weißen Bettbezüge ein bisschen kuscheliger gehext und eine neue Farbe darüber gelegt."

„Lass mich raten. GRÜN!!! Ist doch ein Slytherin, oder?", ließ sich Rons gackernde Stimme vernehmen, der Hermines Getränk wohl so unterhaltsam fand, dass er mit ausgestrecktem Arm in der Luft herum wedelte, um sich ebenfalls eines zu bestellen.

Dankbar für diese Ablenkung senkte Hermine den Blick, Ron hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Grün. Na und? Den Kopf nun tief über beide Gläser gebeugt, belauerte sie die scheinbar friedlich schlummerndes rosa Substanz. Das Gebräu wartete wohl auf einen neuen Angriff und wiegte sie in Sicherheit „Ja, Grün. Na und? Und ich hab", nun beugte sie sich noch weiter nach vorne, „silberne, kleine Schlangen drauf gehext. Zur Verzierung, wisst ihr?"

Bevor die beiden eine Chance hatten sich erneut darüber auszulassen, hob Hermine ihren Strohhalm drohend wie sonst nur den Zauberstab über ihr Glas, deutete eine Ecke an, in die sie hineinstechen wollte, und WUMM!!! hatte sie ihr Getränk endlich ausgetrickst, indem sie das Röhrchen in die gegenüberlegende Ecke gebohrt hatte und sich die zuerst aufbäumende, wütend zischende Substanz, dann doch endlich geschlagen geben musste und sie einen ersten Schluck probieren konnte.

Fasziniert von diesem Schauspiel rückten zuerst Ron und dann Harry um den runden Tisch, an dem sie zu dritt saßen, und beugten sich nun zu beiden Seiten über ihre Schultern. Merkwürdigerweise wurde das Getränk, obwohl sie nun doch von der erfrischenden und leicht süßlichen Flüssigkeit trinken konnte, in ihrem Glas nicht weniger.

„Selbstauffüllbar, wisst ihr?", kommentierte sie die verwunderten Blicke zu beiden Seiten Punkt „Nennt sich Elixier des Lebens. Es macht natürlich nicht unsterblich, ist wohl eher eine Anspielung darauf, dass so etwas wie ein Eigenleben hat." Und wie zur Bestätigung ließ das endgültig geschlagene Gebräu ein sanftes Schnurren vernehmen.

Eine junge Frau in enger, knallrosa Kleidung kam auf einem Besen ohne sich daran festzuhalten, denn sie trug in beiden Händen schwer beladene Tabletts, vorbeigeflogen und stellte sowohl Ron als auch Harry ebenfalls wütend zischende Geschwister, jedoch nicht rosa, sondern blau- und grünsilber marmoriert, des Elixiers vor die Nase.

Nun schon etwas selbstsicherer, lag es an der alkoholisierenden Wirkung des Getränks?, führte sie ihren Plan weiter aus. „Ich habe dann auch Duftkerzen besorgt, Zimt, Vanille und Bergblüte…das soll von dem Krankenhausgeruch ablenken, die hab ich ihm angezündet. Äh…aber ich glaub, dagegen war er allergisch. Könnte aber auch dran liegen, dass er eh Darmgrippe hatte…". So musste es sein, das war an den Tagen, nachdem er nach Bellatrix gefragt hatte. Die anhaltende Übelkeit konnte bestimmt nicht an Hermines eifrigen Bemühungen gelegen haben, dem dunklen Lord besänftigende Gerüche näher zu bringen.

„Aber ich habe es dann mit Aromatherapie probiert und diese Duftkerzen, also ich fürchte man riecht sie vor der Tür…wobei, da ist Geruchsperre…nichts kommt rein, nichts kommt raus. Egal, ich habe ihm dann so kleine Schälchen mit Duftstoffen auf das Fensterbrett gestellt. Sieht auch sehr nett aus und nun riecht das ganze Zimmer Lavendel, Rosenholz oder Jasmin. Farbe und Geruch der Schälchen ändert sich nämlich täglich von selbst, wisst ihr?" Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust wusste Hermine aber noch viel mehr ihrer guten Ideen zu berichten, während sich Ron und Harry hinter ihrem Rücken erneut amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Außerdem hab ich Topfpflanzen mitgebracht. War ein bisschen umständlich, sie in die Perlentasche zu kriegen. Wisst ihr, da ist immer etwas Erde rausgebröselt aus den Töpfen, hab ich aber mit einem Festmachzauber hinbekommen. Die Blumen sind toll", erinnerte sich Hermine mit verträumten Blick „sehen aus wie Veilchen, nur sind die größer und silbern umrandet. Blau soll ja beruhigend wirken. Immer wenn er zornig ist oder sich aufregt, dann wird das Blau der Blumen intensiver, dunkler und leuchtet. Meine eigene Idee, wisst ihr? Ich hab die Blumen so verzaubert, dass sie Stimmungen erkennen können."

Nun doch etwas beschämt erinnerte sich Hermine, den erneuten Lachanfall zu beiden Seiten ignorierend, daran, dass das ganze Zimmer blau wie im tiefsten Ozean geleuchtet hatte, als sie Voldemort die Wirkung der Aromatherapieschälchen erklärt hatte. Wo waren die eigentlich? Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte…als er diese Woche im Raum herumging, hatte er sie wohl, wie auch immer, verschwinden lassen.

Aber was wusste der schon, was gut für ihn war? Sie würde neue Schälchen besorgen und sie mit einem Dauerklebefluch erneut auf der Fensterbank festmachen. Ein langgezogener Jubelschrei ließ Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen aufschrecken. Harry hatte es als erster geschafft sein grünsilbernes Gegenüber zu bezwingen. Danach entfuhr Ron ein orgasmusähnliches Glücksstöhnen, als er es nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls schaffte, den Strohalm in die sich aufbäumende Flüssigkeit zu stechen.

"Was haben denn deine Kollegen dazu gesagt? Waren sie nun endlich mal bei ihm?" erkundigte sich Ron, nachdem er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Ja, was hatte Claris gesagt? Claris war nicht im Zimmer gewesen, jedoch hatte sie natürlich durch Hermines Berichte von ihren therapeutischen Bemühungen erfahren. An diesem Tag hatte ihr Claris zum ersten Mal anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft, solche ausgefeilten Methoden hätte sie von ihr gar nicht erwartet. „Also, die Oberschwester fand das gut, die meinte, sie hätte mir so viel Einfaltsreichtum gar nicht zugetraut. Ich hätte ja noch viel mehr Fantasie als sie."

Harry, ein Bein auf dem Boden, das andere neben sich auf der runden Bank um den Tisch herum seitlich aufgestellt, machte ein Gesicht, als sei sie ein Kind, das gerade gefragt hatte, wie man denn die vielen, kleinen Menschen in den Fernseher hineinbekommen würde. „Also, du sagst die haben kein warmes Wasser, dünne Decken usw. Mensch, Hermine, du musst sie echt mit deinen neuen Foltermethoden beeindruckt haben."

Mit leichtem Erröten wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Freund wohl Recht hatte. Claris musste das wirklich für einen Scherz gehalten haben. Aber war deren Meinung denn interessant?

Was wussten die anderen schon wie es war, mit diesem Mann täglich zusammen sein zu müssen? Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun. Teilweise, weil sie ab und zu wirklich so etwas wie mütterliche Regungen in sich fühlte, dann aber auch, weil sie sich von der leisen Bedrohung, die immer um ihn herum zu schweben schien, ablenken musste.

Als er sie mit diesen Flüchen belegt hatte, da war sie in seiner Macht gewesen. Auch ohne Zauberstab, nur durch den Klang seiner Stimme, hätte er sie vielleicht selbst zu einem Mord zwingen können.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Wieso hatte er nicht versucht, sie zu überwältigen? Er musste sich sehr geringe Chancen ausgerechnet haben. Nicht gegen sie, gegen die vier Auroren vor seiner Tür und gegen die zahlreichen Auroren die im ganzen Hospital stationiert wurden. Ohne Zauberstab käme er nicht weit, ohne Zauberstab konnte er nicht gegen sie ankommen.

Und natürlich brauchte er sie.

Das sagte Hermine sich immer wieder zur Beruhigung. Außerdem hatten ihm die Heiler mitgeteilt (Hermine hatte es gehört, als sie vor ein paar Tagen in die Vernehmung hereingeplatzt war), dass man ihn mit einem Körpererkennungsfesthaltefluch belegt hatte. Ähnlich wie auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gab es auch im Krankenhaus ein Überwachungssystem, bei dem man jederzeit genau sehen konnte, wo er sich befand. Der Körpererkennungsfluch hinderte ihn auch an Disapparier-, Weglauf- oder Wegfliegversuchen. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte er nur mit einem Zauberstab eine Chance.

Wie dankbar war Hermine für den Körperspeicher ihres Krankenhauszauberstabes, der verhinderte, dass Unbefugte diesen benutzten. So einfach, wie er sie in eine willenlosen Marionette verwandelt hatte, da war es ihm sicher möglich, sie dazu zu bringen im ihren Zauberstab freiwillig auszuhändigen. Aber er würde ihn ja nicht anfassen können.

„Ihihi…das kitzelt in der Nase", rief sich Ron, während er sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht rieb, in ihr Gedächtnis zurück.

Nun ja, soviel musste Hermine sich eingestehen, Lord Voldemort selbst hatte ihre Bemühungen, ihn sanfter zu stimmen, nicht sonderlich zu würdigen gewusst.

Aber was weiß der schon, was gut für ihn ist, dachte Hermine trotzig. Wüsste er es, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser ausweglosen Lage. Ihren Weg mochten sie albern finden, Dumbledore mochte es anders versucht haben, doch am Ende waren alle damit gescheitert, die versuchten den dunklen Lord zu besänftigen. Wenn sie nun scheiterte, dann konnte sie nichts verlieren. Sie konnte aber vielleicht gewinnen.

Und so war er ihr Kind geworden. Ein 1.90m großes, zu Gewaltausbrüchen neigendes, dünnes, bleiches Kind ohne Nase, aber mit ungeheueren magischen Kräften. Und trotzdem ihr Schützling.

Nur einmal, da hatte sie die Grenze dessen, was Lord Voldemort imstande war zu ignorieren, wohl überschritten. Hermine hatte ihm freudestrahlend berichtet, dass sie es seit der Belfer Aktion so ungemein entspannend fand für versklavte Elfen Hüte, Socken und Schals zu stricken. Voller Stolz hatte sie ihm ein paar Stricknadeln und dazu passend Wolle, natürlich in Slytheringrün, präsentiert und ihn dazu aufgefordert, es ebenfalls zu versuchen,

Das Bündel war innerhalb von Sekunden in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Bitte, erzähl uns nochmal von seiner Unterwäsche" bettelte Ron, der neben sie auf die Bank gehüpft war väterlich den Arm um sie legte.

„Hey, dafür kann ich nichts. Das war keine Absicht", verteidigte sich Hermine nach Leibeskräften, „er hatte in diesem Krankenhaus doch nichts zum anziehen. Also hab ich ihm ein T-Shirt und eine Boxer-Shorts gekauft", von peinlichen Erinnerungen überflutet, musste Hermine ihre Rede kurz unterbrechen, sodass sie Harrys und Rons Blicke sehen konnten, die voll begeisterter Vorfreude auf das warteten, was nun kommen würde, „und ich hab ja nicht viel Geld, so musste ich eben das kaufen, was gerade im Sonderangebot war. Und das war halt…hellblau mit rosa Blümchen drauf."

Ein Krach, ein Knall und Ron war mit einem Aufschrei nach hinten von der Bank gefallen. Harry, der das bemerkt hatte, kugelte nun ebenfalls, unfähig sich vor lauter Lachen senkrecht hinzusetzen, laut brüllend von der Bank.

„Jetzt reißt euch endlich zusammen", zischte Hermine die beiden grimmig an, „die schmeißen uns noch raus, weil sie denken, ihr wärt betrunken."

Zwei Köpfe tauchten wieder über dem Tisch auf, gefolgt von vier Armen, die die Körper, die zu den Köpfen gehörten, nach oben zogen. „Vielleicht halten sie uns ja für so betrunken, dass sie uns in St. Mungos einliefern lassen. Ich wollte schon immer mal Lucius Malfoy in Blümchenshorts sehen", gackerte Harry. „Genau, vielleicht ist ja auch Rodolphus Lestrange dort. Jetzt, wo der keine Frau mehr hat, kann er sich doch an Lucius halten. Der braucht nur noch schwarze Lederklamotten und dann können sie Seemann und Nutte spielen", quiekte Ron hervor und schaffte es gerade noch, das letzte Wort auszusprechen, bevor er erneut vor lauter Lachen rot anlief und sich am Tisch festhalten musste.

Was war daran jetzt so lächerlich? Hätte sie ihn denn wochenlang weiterhin nackt herumliegen lassen sollen? Hermine hatte nicht viel Geld, diese T-Shirt-Shorts Kombination war eben im Angebot gewesen. Hätte sie bei Walmart nicht zugeschlagen, dann hätte es sicher Wochen gedauert, bis sie etwas Passenderes zum gleichen Preis gefunden hätte.

Voldemort hatte nichts gesagt, doch ein einziger Blick genügte Hermine, um zu erkennen, dass er, falls er ein Telefon zur Hand gehabt hätte, sofort alle Hemmungen gegenüber Muggeltechnik über Bord geschmissen hätte, um in der Psychiatrie anzurufen und Hermine einweisen zu lassen. In genau diesem Moment war sie seiner Meinung nach verrückt geworden.

Der sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen. Immerhin hatte sie es ja mit einer winzigen Zauberstabschwingung geschafft aus Veilchenblau und Rosarot durch und durch Schwarz werden zu lassen. So hatte er es angezogen.

Ein weiteres Sonderangebot, das sie gefunden hatte, hatte sie ihm dann aber gleich in grau gefärbt abgeliefert…

Und Ron und Harry wussten doch genau, dass das Ganze nur eine Frage des Geldes gewesen war.

„Hört ihr eigentlich immer noch diese Kuschelmusik?", erkundigte sich Harry, der wild entschlossen schien, den Rest der Unterhaltung mit etwas Würde durchzustehen, weshalb er sich nun von ihr abwandte, um zur Ablenkung ein paar Tänzer am anderen Ende des Raumes zu beobachten. Die Darsteller flogen auf Besen über eine Bühne, während sie silberne Flüche abfeuernd, wild zuckend auf ihren Besen tanzten und durch ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk flogen.

„Äh…ja, nein. Also es war keine Kuschelmusik. Eher so…das war eine Beilage bei einer Zeitschrift. Dort hieß es, diese Musik würde Spannungen vertreiben und friedlich stimmen. Eigentlich war es eher Fahrstuhlgedudel", seufzte Hermine, die nun ebenfalls interessiert das Schauspiel auf der Bühne beobachtete.

Die Tänzer waren weggeflogen, dafür standen nun zwölf Personen, die Vorderseite ihrem Publikum zugewandt, in einem großen Kreis und spuckten abwechselnd rote, grüne, blaue, goldene und silberne Feuerflammen, die über ihren Köpfen die Gestalt von Tieren annahmen, die sich im Rhythmus der Musik gegenseitig zerfleischten. Beeindruckend, doch barbarisch. Hermine musste sich abwenden.

„Er hat nichts dazu gesagt…nach drei Tagen habe ich es aber selbst nicht mehr ausgehalten und nun hören wir nur noch ab und zu das normale Radioprogramm. Also keine Entspannungsmusik mehr." Sie war ehrlich erleichtert, diesen Teil ihres Planes aufgegeben zu haben. Drei Tage lang instrumentale Einschlafmusik für Babys hatte auch sie irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Aber so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Und irgendwie musste sie ihn beschäftigen. Laut den pädagogisch wertvollen Büchern und Magazinen die Hermine gelesen hatte, brauchten Kinder eine Aufgabe, ein Werk sozusagen, um sich zu beschäftigen. Sie brauchten Ruhezeiten und Arbeitszeiten.

Ruhe hatte er genug, an Arbeit fehlte es. Also was sollte sie tun? Sie könnte ihm ja schlecht einen Zauberstab in das Zimmer schmuggeln, nur damit er etwas zum Spielen hatte, wenngleich er diesen bestimmt nicht verbrennen würde. Aber die bisherigen Ziele, die er in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, die konnte er ja nun glücklicherweise nicht weiter verfolgen.

Warum dann nicht etwas Neues ausprobieren? So schlecht war die Idee mit dem Stricken wirklich nicht, dachte Hermine trotzig. Und jetzt, da sie ihm ab und zu zumindest den Oberkörper, manchmal aber auch den ganzen Körper, von den Bannen losmachte, da brauchte er etwas zu tun. Denn über die Beschäftigungen, die ER vielleicht wählen würde, über die dachte Hermine lieber nicht nach.

„Hast du ihn schon für Belfer angeheuert?", amüsierte sich Ron über Hermines Engagement weiter.

Hastig versteckte sich Hermine hinter einer übergroßen Getränkekarte, und gab sich Mühe, dies als die interessanteste Lektüre seit langsam aussehen zu lassen.

Daran wollte sie gar nicht ernst denken. Nein, sie hatte ihn natürlich nicht gebeten beizutreten. Sie hatte ihm nur einmal den Anstecker auf ihrem Umhang erklärt. Nun ja, die Stimmungsblumen waren fast weiß gewesen…er hätte nur etwas leiser und weniger hämisch lachen können.

Nun wollte Ron aber doch noch ernstere Dinge besprechen. Er lächelte immer noch breit, doch seine Augen straften ihn Lügen. „Willst du uns immer noch nicht sagen, wer es ist? War er es der…hat er einen, den wir kennen…?"

Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen als sie antwortete. „Tut mir Leid, das darf und will ich nicht sagen. Lass es gut sein, Ron, gäbe nur wieder Streit."

„Aber ich mache mir schon Gedanken", grübelte Ron mit besorgter Miene weiter „wenn ich dir so zuhöre, also, eigentlich tut er mir ja schon fast leid, soviel Gutes wie du ihm tun willst. Aber trotzdem", nun sah er gar nicht mehr amüsiert aus, sondern warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, wodurch sie erkennen konnte, dass die beiden dieses Thema wohl schon öfter durchgekauft hatten „Du kaufst ihm Unterwäsche, ihr hört zusammen Musik, Aromatherapie…du liest sogar Bücher um noch mehr Ideen zu haben… Ich gestehe, ich bin ein bisschen Eifersüchtig. Du gibst dir ja unheimlich Mühe mit dem Kerl."

Ron eifersüchtig auf Voldemort? Nun war es an Hermine mit schrillem, herausplatzendes Gelächter ihre Umgebung zu unterhalten. „Keine Angst, Ron", beschwichtigte sie ihn, während sie ihm nun zum ausgleich etwas überheblich den Kopf tätschelte, „da ist keine Gefahr. Wirklich nicht."

Und mit Schaudern dachte Hermine an ihren ersten Tag im Krankenhaus.


	11. Was übrig blieb

**Kapitel 11: Was übrig blieb…**

Er hatte wohl auf sie gewartet denn als sie kam, nun, er wirkte nicht wirklich erfreut… dennoch empfingen sie erwartungsvolle Blicke als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Etwas, das einem Lächeln ähnlich war umspielte sie dünne Lippen was Hermine dazu verleitete, überrascht zurückzustarren. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas anderes sagen, machen oder denken konnte, hatte er sie erneut gezwungen, die Banne von ihm zu nehmen.

Nichts, dass die Auroren von außen bemerken könnten falls sie zufällig doch einmal die Tür öffnen würden. Was sie zwar nie taten, Hermine jedoch vorsichtshalber eingeplant hatte. Jeder de von außen durch die Tür sah würde nichts anderes sehen als den gelähmten Voldemort im Bett. Nichts anderes hören als das leise Ticken der Uhr an der Wand.

Eine Illusion, die auf dem Türrahmen lag erzeugte dieses Bild in den Köpfen der möglichen Betrachter. Sollte dennoch jemand durch diese Wahrnehmungssperre treten, so wie sie jeden Morgen, würde er jenseits des Türrahmens wohl doch die wirkliche Situation vorfinden. In dem Fall wäre aber eh alles vorbei. Eine Gefahr, der sich Hermine durchaus bewusst war. Eine Gefahr für ihre berufliche Laufbahn sowie für ihr Leben…falls er doch einmal… aber sie war bei ihm sicher, sie war ihm nützlich.

So war es dennoch keineswegs das erste mal, dass er sie dazu brachte die Banne von ihm zu nehmen, doch nach wie vor hinterließ dieses rüde Eindringen in ihren Geist den Schalen Nachgeschmack eines Katers in ihrem Körper. Erschöpft und beschämt setzte sie sich an den Stuhl neben dem kleinen Tischchen an der Wand, an dem es so gut nach Flieder roch – über ihr standen die Aromaschälchen- und betrachtete stumm ihre Hände.

Voldemort selbst saß danach eine ganze Weile in seinem Bett, hatte sich Arme und Beine gerieben, als wollte er etwas Lästiges, Kratzendes loswerden. Ein bisschen, als wäre ein Ameisenhaufen auf ihn losgegangen, den er nun abschütteln musste. Die Banne, die auf ihm Lagen mussten sich sehr unangenehm anfühlen. Sie lähmten ihn zwar vollkommen, machten ihn aber nicht schmerzunempfindlich.

Danach schwang er die Beine über das Bett, begann sich selbst zu waschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Selbstständigkeit, die Herrschaft über sich selbst und über sein eigenes Schicksal waren Dinge von elemanterer Wichtigkeit für ihn. Hilfe entgegennehmen kam einer entsetzlichen Demütigung gleich, vor allem von einem… nun ja, jemandem wie Hermine.

Er hatte es beileibe nicht verdient, doch Hermine hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihr „Kind" hungern zu lassen, also brachte sie ihm nun jeden Tag belegte Sandwiches, Joghurts, Äpfel, Bananen und in Flaschen abgefüllten Kürbissaft und Milch mit.

Gierig, ohne ein Wort des Dankes, eigentlich, ohne sie überhaupt zu beachten, hatte er ihr die Perlentasche aus den Händen gerissen und mit seinen langen, weg Skelettfingern so aufgeregt darin herumgewühlt, als wäre er ein Kind, dem man soeben eine Riesenkiste voll mit Lieblingssüßigkeiten geschenkt hatte.

Die Tasche enthielt nicht nur sein Frühstück, sondern auch diverse Bücher, da sie vorhatte, nach ihrem Feierabend in den Park zu gehen, um dort den Sonnenschein auszunutzen und zu lesen.

Mit großer Erleichterung fiel ihr ein, dass sie zumindest heute kein weiteres der unzähligen Muggel- oder Magiermagazine über wissenschaftlich fundierte Kindererziehung eingepackt hatte. Bisher hatte er jeden ihrer Versuche, sich aufmuntern zu lassen, nach Leibeskräften ignoriert. Die Sache schien so würdelos, dass er es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt, sich darüber lustig zu machen.

Aber sie hatte ja keine dabei, so konnte er nur in einem wild durcheinander wirbelenden Haufen Schulbüchern herumkramen, doch keines davon schien seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dann aber hielt er inne, wirkte erstaunt und angespannt, während er mit spitzen Fingern ein altes, vergilbt wirkendes Buch herauszog. Das Buch, das Hermine aus Dumbledores Büro aufgerufen hatte, das Horkruxbuch.

Das Gesichts war bar jeder Emotion. Seine langen, weißen Finger umklammerten das Buch, als er es mit dem Ausdruck des Erstaunens vor seinen Augen langsam hin- und herwog. Vorsichtig abwägend, ob das, was er vor sich sah, auch das war, wofür er es hielt.

Nun umklammerte nur noch eine Hand das Buch, während die andere fast zärtlich am Rand weg seiner Vergangenheit entlangstreiften.

Das Buch klappte auf, er blätterte, er suchte etwas, und als er es fand, fuhren seine Finger so zärtlich über die Buchstaben hinweg, als wolle er das Buch nicht lesen, sondern streicheln.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte Voldemort lauernd, drohend und mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der so gar nicht zu seinen sanften Bewegungen passen wollte.

„Aus Dumbledors Büro, nach seinem Tod habe ich es per Aufrufzauber zu uns geholt. Ich glaube, er wollte, dass wir es kriegen…für die Horkruxjagd. Sonst hätte er es doch sicher besser gesichert", hörte sich Hermine viel ausführlicher antworten, sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Die Macht, die er über sie hatte und mit der er immer weiter in sie und ihren Willen eindrang war erschreckend.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, er sah ihr selten in die Augen, sah sie sowieso selten überhaupt an. Doch jetzt tat er es, sie wollte den Blick unterbrechen, ihr Gesicht von ihm abwenden, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Wieder schien die Welt um die junge Frau herum zu verschwimmen. Wie durch einen Tunnel nahm sie die Dinge rechts und links nur noch schemenhaft war, Gerüche verschwanden, Geräusche verstummten, als wären sie beide in ein tiefes, rotes Meer gesprungen, wo das Nass jede Wahrnehmung außer seinen Augen wegspülte.

Nur noch seine Augen, immer tiefer schien sie in das Rot zu versinken, hineinzufallen, sie wurde hineingesogen. Um sie herum schwammen Bilder, leuchtende Farbwolken durchschwammen das Rot, verdichteten sich zu undeutlichen Bildern, wurden deutlicher, zeigten ihr Menschen, die sie glaubte zu kennen, vielleicht irgendwann einmal. Vielleicht weg sah sie auch sich selbst, wer konnte das sagen? Als er dann sprach, kam die Stimme nicht von ihrem unheimlichen Gegenüber, sondern aus ihr selbst heraus. „Gut, lass es mir da. Ich werde nachher darin lesen."

Und dann, als er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte, wurde sie aus der Trance zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Er hatte es wieder getan, es war so unheimlich, befremdlich. Als hätte sie in dem Moment, als er Leglimentik anwandte, ihren eigenen Körper verlassen und ihm die Herrschaft über ihren Geist gegeben.

Er hatte in ihr gesucht, wollte die Horkruxjagd mit eigenen Augen sehen. Damals, das konnte doch nicht nur wenige Monate her sein, als er sie nicht erahnte, die Bedrohung, die von den drei Gryffindors für ihn ausging, die Voldemort erst viel zu spät realisiert hatte, und dann gestürzt wurde.

Besiegt von ein paar Hass auf sie musste grenzenlos sein. Erneut wiederholte Hermine im Geiste ihr Mantra „Er braucht mich. Ich bin ihm nützlich. Er braucht mich…".

Das Buch wurde nun weggelegt, stattdessen widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Perlentasche, die er neugierig von allen Seiten begutachtete, schüttelte und abtastete. „Wer hat dir die Tasche mit dem Vergrösserungszauber gegeben?" Und zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme nicht abschätzend, sondern es schwang beinahe Anerkennung mit.

Ein verschämtes Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen, als sie, leider wieder viel piepsiger als zu Hause geprobt, antwortete: „Das habe ich selbst gemacht. Eine Kinderhandtasche; ich habe sie letztes Jahr selbst verhext, da es wichtig war für unsere Suche soviel wie möglich unentdeckt mitnehmen zu können." Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Erwartung und Hoffnung auf das Lob, das die Anerkennung in seiner Stimme soeben versprochen hatte. Doch die kam nicht, stattdessen schmiss ihr Voldemort die Tasche entgegen und rückte etwas von ihr weg, man hätte denken können, er würde die Zauberei der Schlammblüterin Hermine für giftig halten.

Mäßig enttäuscht, wenn auch nicht überrascht, verstaute Hermine die Tasche in ihrem Umhang und setzte sich am anderen Ende des Raumes auf einen Stuhl. Im Zimmer standen drei relativ, hohe weiße Metallstühle. Hermines Beine baumelten in der Luft, wenn sie sich darauf setzte, doch er konnte bequem sitzen, was sie zu der Annahme verleitete, dass er die Höhe des Stuhles wohl selbst, erneut ohne Zauberstab, verändert hatte.

Ein Stuhl stand neben seinem Bett, ein anderer neben besagtem Tischchen und ein dritter, auf dem Hermine nun saß, neben der weißen Gusseisenbadewanne mit den silbernen Schlangenbeinen.

Hier saß Hermine und beobachtete Voldemort vorsichtig über den Rand eines Buches hinweg, während er sich immer noch auf dem Bett sitzend selbst wusch und sich die Zähne putzte.

Zum Zimmermädchen degradiert, war sie heute schnell fertig gewesen. Sie musste ihm nur die Betten beziehen und ihm sein Essen bereitstellen. Der Raum reinigte und desinfizierte sich nachts von selbst, indem Schmutz und Keime am frühen morgen zerfielen und sich selbst aufsaugten. Kannibalische Schmutzvampire, so könnte man es nennen.

Voldemort konnte, nun wieder halbwegs bei Kräften, seine magischen Fähigkeiten auch ohne Zauberstab recht gut bündeln. Vermutlich einiges besser, als die Auroren und Heiler für möglich hielten, sonst hätten sie das zusätzliche Wachpersonal doch nicht nur vor, sondern vor allem auch in seinem Zimmer, bereitgestellt. Oder?

Doch natürlich würde auch keiner der Auroren je für möglich halten, dass Hermine dumm genug sein könnte die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu übergehen.

Während er sich mühsam und ungelenk abseifte, schwebte neben seinem Kopf die eine Zeitung, deren Buchstaben sich selbst vorzulesen schienen. Es war keine menschliche Stimme die nun im Zimmer erklang, jedes Wort, das aus dem Papier heraus klang, kratze, knisterte, als ob Papier beim Falten Töne von sich geben würde. Hermine konnte nicht umhin, von ihrem talentierten Kind beeindruckt zu sein. Doch gleichzeitig auch besorgt, denn was würde geschehen, wenn er doch irgendwann einmal eine Lösung finden würde ihr den Zauberstab abzunehmen und ihn zu unterwerfen?

Voldemort hatte nie versucht, ihr den Stab abzunehmen, er wusste um die Sicherungsflüche, doch auch wenn er nicht mit ihr darüber redete so wusste sie doch, dass er jeden Tag stundenlang im Bett darüber nachgrübelte. Sein Tor zur Freiheit würde er nicht freiwillig eine Minute länger als nötig verschlossen lassen.

Nachdem er sich unter großer Anstrengung abgetrocknet hatte lies er sich wieder in die weißen (Hermines Farbzauber verlor seltsamerweise immer schon nach wenigen Minuten seine Wirkung) Kissen zurück fallen, um endlich etwas zu essen. Das schwarzmagische Buch auf die angewinkelten Knie gelegt, blätterte er nachdenklich kauend in dem Buch herum, das sein Schicksal geworden war.

Nicht lange, er schien unruhig, wollte sich bewegen, versuchte, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. Ziemlich unbeholfen, seine Muskeln wollten ihm nach all der Zeit des Brachliegens nur langsam ihren Dienst erweisen. Doch er schaffte es.

Voldemort ging, nein, er taumelte eher, weg im Zimmer herum. Mühsam auf die ebenfalls schwachen Arme gestützt, schaffte er es, eine Weile neben seinem Bett zu stehen, dann torkelte er ein paar Schritte hinüber zu dem Waschbecken, das er hilfesuchend umklammerte, stets darum bemüht, aufrecht zu bleiben. Er ließ wieder los und taumelte weitere vorsichtige Schritte zum Bett zurück, eigentlich schon außer Atem und mit zittrigen Knien ließ er los und schaffte es dann doch ohne Hilfe bis zur Gusseisenwanne, in die er dann aber, ungeschickt und unkoordiniert wie er war, fast hineingefallen wäre.

Einen Moment verharrte er dort, auf der Wanne sitzend, dann stolperte er wieder, und fast fiel er dabei, zu dem Stuhl, den er etwas vor seinem Bett hatte stehen lassen.

Eine ganze Weile ging es so, er übte, und übte und übte und quälte sich, doch trotzdem erkannte Hermine Stolz und Zufriedenheit in seinem sonst so strengen, ernsten Gesicht.

Er war wie ein Kind, wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade laufen lernte, so wie er herumtaumelte, sämtliche Ecken des Raumes erkundete, dabei aber unvorsichtig und ungelenk eher taumeln als gehen konnte, überall dagegenrannte und bei jedem Schritt gefährlich schwankend umzufallen drohte. Doch er fiel nicht und wie die kleinen Kinder auch, strahlten seine Augen vor Stolz über auf die neu (wieder)erlernte Selbstständigkeit.

Nachdem er es abermals, aber umso erschöpfter, bis zur Badewanne geschafft hatte, verließen ihn seine Kräfte endgültig.

Er war triefend Nass vor Schweiß und unter den Armen und am Rücken hatten sich große, dunkle, Flecken gebildet. Hermine beschloss, ihm nachher noch einmal den Rücken abzureiben, auch wenn er sie wegscheuchen sollte.

Nun erneut kurz vor der Wanne versagten ihm seine Beine endgültig den Dienst und er brach ein. Aber er schaffte es mit größter Anstrengung dann doch, sich hochzuziehen und auf die Wanne zu setzen. Die Hände auf die Knie gepresst, mühsam nach Luft ringend, im Versuch, seinen Körper halbwegs gerade zu bekommen, wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Wie habt ihr von den Horkruxen erfahren? Ich habe niemals darüber gesprochen."

Hermine wollte lieber freiwillig antworten als ihm Anlass dafür zu geben, sich erneut gewaltsam Einlass in ihre Erinnerungen zu verschaffen. „Dumbledore wusste davon. Er hatte wohl seit der Sache mit dem Taschenkalender den Verdacht und besorgte sich dann verschiedene Quellen, die ihm etwas über ihre Vergangenheit sagen oder Erinnerungen geben konnten. Er selbst wusste wohl einiges, aber er fragte zum Beispiel auch Professor Slughorn." Vorsichtig beobachtete sie den zunehmend angespannter aussehenden Voldemort aus den Augenwinkeln „Und er hat auch Erinnerungen von anderen Menschen gesehen, zum Beispiel von den Gaunts".  
„WAS?", brüllte Voldemort erschrocken.

Wie bei etwas Ungehörigem ertappt errötete Hermine. „Alte Gerichtsakten nehme ich an. Dumbledore hat gründlich recherchiert und so kam er auf die Idee mit dem Medaillon oder dem Ring, dem Dachsbecher…"

War er nun verärgert, betrübt oder dachte er über etwas ganz anderes nach? Jedenfalls schien er nach Worten zu suchen. Es musste doch sehr verletzend sein zu wissen, dass ausgerechnet Dumbledore und Harry bei ihren Spionagebemühungen Dinge und Menschen gesehen hatten, die er selbst niemals hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Seine Mutter zum Beispiel…

Aber er würde sich niemals die Blöße geben, dies auszusprechen, das wusste sie.

Ärgerlich brummelnd versuchte er Hermine davon abzubringen, über ihn nachzugrübeln „So also. Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, wie Kinder wie ihr hinter meine Geheimnisse kommen konnten. Dumbledore, natürlich. Ein Marionettenspieler, der euch benutzt hat".  
Das tat weh, denn es stimmte, zumindest zum Teil, denn sicher hatte Dumbledore dies in guter Absicht getan. „Das mag sein, aber wir haben auch einiges selbst herausgefunden. Ich habe das Buch gelesen und ich muss sagen, es hat mich erschreckt", gestand sie dem nun wieder gefassten, streng blickenden, bleichen Mann.

„Von Macht und Größe verstehst du eben nichts, Mädchen. Du bist zu schwach, nicht wahr?" Und so sanft wie seine Stimme dabei klang, so herablassend war es gemeint. Dann wieder etwas lauter im üblichen Befehlston: „So, und nun hilf mir hinüber. Ich muss mich etwas ausruhen. Du wirst mich jetzt jeden Tag losmachen, damit ich üben kann. Ich werde euch nicht den Triumph lassen, so schwach zu bleiben".

Zitternd erhob er sich und stützte sich auf die nun ebenfalls heftig wankende Hermine. Mit ihm im Arm das Gleichgewicht zu wahren erforderte wirklich Kraft. Doch die paar Meter schafften sie und Voldemort legte sich erschöpft zurück in sein Gefängnisbett.

Er machte sie einfach nur traurig. So zornig und uneinsichtig wie er war. Wie viel Leid er über alle Menschen gebracht hatte, es war ihm egal. Er begriff ja nicht mal den Ernst seiner eigenen Lage.

Hermine saß neben Voldemort auf der Bettkante und wirkte wie eine Mutter, die eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen wollte. Doch ihre Augen waren traurig, als sie versuchte die Hand des blassen Mannes zu ergreifen, der diese jedoch mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren wegschlug. " Ich habe vieles darüber gelesen und alles war schrecklich. Warum haben Sie diese Horkruxe gemacht?"  
„Um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen und um meine Macht zu erweitern. Die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben" erwiderte Voldemort Hermine so salbungsvoll und überheblich, als wäre er ein Pfarrer auf der Kanzel.

„Haben Sie, nein, hast du - sieh mich nicht so an, ich werde dich nun Tom nennen, wenn ich es will - hast du dir denn niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was nach all dem von dir übrig bleibt?" Hermine predigte nicht, sie klagte.  
„Wie meinst du das?" Voldemort klang ehrlich überrascht, als er ein Stückchen weiter von ihr wegrückte und es zuließ, das Hermine die Bettdecke aufschüttelte und ihn bis zu den Hüften damit zudeckte.

„Was ist von dir übrig geblieben? Dir standen so viele Möglichkeiten offen. Du warst früher sehr hübsch, klug, hoffnungsvoll und mächtig. Was hättest du nicht alles erreichen können, du hättest glücklich sein können, du hättest ein Leben haben können, wenn du all deine Fähigkeiten nur besser eingesetzt hättest."

Voldemorts Augen funkelten zornig, als er im Bett hochfuhr und Hermine wütend, fast trotzig, widersprach. „Was redest du da? ICH bin der größte Zauberer auf Erden. Meiner Macht war niemand gewachsen." Zur Bekräftigung tippte er sich bei alledem immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger, auf sich selbst deutend, auf die Brust. „ICH habe sie alle, alle meine Feinde, niedergeworfen und zertreten. Wenn ICH am Ende fiel, dann wegen meiner eigenen Unachtsamkeit, nicht weil MIR auch nur ein einziger Mensch überlegen gewesen wäre. Und wenn ICH meine Macht erweitert hätte, dann hätte ICH mich damit nur selbst übertrumpft."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ihm weiter klar zu machen, wie wahnsinnig das alles war. „Wolltest du denn nie ein Zuhause haben, einen Beruf? Du hattest wohl die Fäden in der Hand, doch stets im Untergrund. Wolltest du nie ein eigenes Zuhause haben, eine Familie, und vielleicht Kinder?"

„Wer unsterblich ist, braucht keine Nachkommen. Ich selbst bin alles, was nötig ist, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir nahe ist. Ihr…", und er lachte sie gehässig aus, „ihr Würmer, ihr seid schwach. Deswegen rotten sich die Schwachen immer in Rudeln zusammen, weil sie alleine nicht überleben können. Aber ich", und nun deutete er wieder auf sich, stolzer als zuvor, „ich bin stark genug, um mein eigener Herr zu sein. Mehr Macht hat nie ein Mensch besessen als ich, ich bin legendär. Mehr hätte ich im Leben nicht erreichen können."  
„Ein Leben, das bald vorbei sein wird. In einem Leben, das dich zwar mächtig, aber nicht glücklich, sondern besessen gemacht hat", drängte Hermine ihn sanft.

Voldemort wurde zunehmend lauter, redete sich in Rage. „Du bist ein dummes Kind, Mädchen. Woher willst du wissen, wie mein Leben war? Vielleicht endet es bald, und da sei dir nicht zu sicher, aber auch wenn es endet, dann habe ich alles erreicht, was ein Mensch erreichen kann. Mehr noch", er verschränkte die Arme und nickte ihr bekräftigend entgegen, „mehr als ein Mensch, Menschen sind schwach, ich bin mehr als das".

Er machte sie wirklich traurig. Wenn er nur ein wenig von dem begreifen würde, was wirklich mit ihm geschehen war. „Wenn du doch nur mutig genug gewesen wärst ein Mensch zu sein, dann hättest du weiterleben können und wärst nicht bei dem Versuch, ein Gott zu sein gestorben. Einsam, krank und verlassen…".

Voldemort schluckte, nicht aus Trauer, sondern weil er krampfhaft überlegte, wie er Hermine für ihre Worte bestrafen könnte, ohne dadurch seine Dienerin zu verlieren. Doch ehe er Worte fand, fuhr Hermine mit ihren Überlegungen fort. „Und zu welchem Preis? Ich weiß, was aus dir werden wird. Du bist gefallen bei dieser Schlacht, zwei mal. Das erste Mal waren du und Harry dort, wo du bald wieder hingehen wirst. Was war noch übrig von dir und deiner Seele?"  
„SEI STILL!!! DAS WAR EIN TRAUM! DER JUNGE IST IN MEINEN GEIST EINGEDRUNGEN UND HAT MEINEN TRAUM BEOBACHTET!", schrie Voldemort, rasend vor Wut und doch unfähig, Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein, das war kein Traum und du weißt es. Du hast über Horkruxe gelesen, du weißt es. Du wusstest, was aus dir werden würde."  
„GENUG!", donnerte Voldemort.

„Wenn du nur den Mut gehabt hättest, mehr zu sein als mächtig, dann hätte es vielleicht Hoffnung gegeben. Von dir ist nichts übrig geblieben. Weder im Leben noch im Tod."  
„SEI STILL!", brüllte der dunkle Lord. Pfeilschnell sauste die schneeweiße Hand hoch und umklammerte Hermines Hals, drückte ihr die Kehle zu, so dass sie nur noch ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich geben konnte, während ihre kleinen Hände vergeblich versuchten , den Klammergriff seiner Hand zu lockern. Voldemort riss sie nach vorne, riss ihr Gesicht direkt zu an sich heran, so nahe, das ihre Nasenspitze fast die Nüstern seines durch die Horkruxe verwandelten Gesichtes berührten. Heißer Atem schlug ihr stoßweise entgegen, während ihr seine Stimme gegen ihr Trommelfell dröhnte „SEI STILL! ODER ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Und dann lächelte Hermine, Voldemort, von dem Lächeln so überrascht, dass sein Griff sich lockerte, starrte Hermine an.

Vor Wochen, da hätte er ihr damit Angst machen können. Da hätte sie wohl wirklich befürchtet, er könne sie töten. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Er brauchte sie. Hatte seine Reaktion ihr nicht gezeigt wie viel Angst er nach wie vor davor hatte, sie könne Recht haben und wie verzweifelt er sich an das Leben klammern wollte, dass er sich nicht mit dem Tod abfinden wollte? Er würde ihr nichts tun, denn dann würde er wohl wirklich bald verhungern oder verdursten, und ihm graute vor dem, was er damals gemeinsam mit Harry in der Zwischenwelt erlebt hatte. Hermine war bei Voldemort sicher.

Diese Gewissheit in sich hob sie den Zauberstab, tippte Voldemort mit der Spitze des Stabes auf die Stirn, um ihn wieder festzubannen. Erneut vom Hals ab gelähmt, kippte er wie ein Sack nach hinten. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr gegen ihre Berührung wehren und Hermine legte erneut ihre Hand auf die Hand ihres Kindes und lächelte ihn an. „Du wirst es nicht schaffen, mich loszuwerden. Und du wirst es nicht schaffen, mich davon abzubringen, dass du ohne Reue nichts als zerrissen sein wirst. Vielleicht sind wir ja wirklich schwache Würmer. Harry, Ron und ich. Die nie so große Pläne wie du, oder vielleicht auch wie Dumbledore verfolgt haben. Aber wir werden auch nicht einsam sein".

„An der Spitze ist man eben einsam, davon verstehst du nichts, Mädchen", belehrte sie Voldemort erneut im Priesterton.

„Aber warum sollte ich dann an die Spitze wollen, wenn dort niemand da ist, mit dem ich all das Erreichte teilen kann? Dumbledore und du, ihr hattet viel gemeinsam. Er war ein gütiger, ein besserer Mann als du. Aber auch er starb alleine, doch immerhin hatte er Menschen, die ihn mochten. Und am Ende bleibt dir NICHTS!"

Hermine erhob sich, um ihr Kind jetzt alleine zu lassen. Er war zweifellos wütend, doch nachdem er einen Vorgeschmack auf sein Leben nach dem Tod gekostet hatte, wusste er wohl, dass sie Recht haben konnte. So wollte sie ihn nicht zurücklassen und beschloss, ihm etwas anderes zu geben, worüber er nachdenken konnte. „Du wolltest mir doch Legilimentikunterricht geben. Montag? Ist es denn schwer?"

Anscheinend dankbar für die Ablenkung, verzog sich Voldemorts Gesicht nun wieder höhnisch grinsend. „Es ist wohl eine Frage der Begabung, ob einem die Leglimentik schwer fällt oder nicht". Und sein unnachahmlicher „Du-bist-ja-nur-ein-Schlammblut-Blick" verriet ihr, dass er eben diese Begabung bei ihr stark bezweifelte.

Nun, er sollte sich wundern…wer war sie denn? Irgendjemand? Ein Wurm?

Von wegen…Hermine Granger.

Und während Hermine Granger begleitet vom Scheppern des Schiebewagens den Raum verließ, fasste sie einen neuen Vorsatz. Sie würde versuchen, egal wie hoffnungslos dies nach Dumbledores Meinung war, ein klein wenig Menschliches in diesen Mann zurück zu bringen.

Wenn er erkennen könnte, wie sehr er sich selbst geschadet hatte, vielleicht war er dann auch zumindest ansatzweise dazu in der Lage, zu verstehen, wie viel Grausames er allen anderen angetan hatte. Und wenn sie scheiterte, dann hätte sie es wenigstens versucht.

Hatte sie nicht immer Recht gehabt, wenn sie gesagt hatte, dass es sich lohnen würde, an etwas zu arbeiten?


	12. Orgasmus im Gehirn

**Beta: Alraune**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Orgasmus im Gehirn…**

Hermine hatte den Montag voller Aufregung erwartet. Das ganze Wochenende hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie sich wirklich auf Lehrstunden einlassen wollte. Nach wie vor war es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass er entkommen könnte…doch es war dumm, ihn für ungefährlich zu halten.

Andererseits konnte sie auch einen anderen Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Voldemort galt als der mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, und da Dumbledore nicht mehr lebte, dürfte er der größte Zauberer auf Erden sein. Und im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore war er ausgesprochen experimentierfreudig.

Sicher, viele seiner Experimente waren schrecklich und grausam, für harmlose Magie hätte er keine Verwendung gehabt. Und dennoch war eines klar, Voldemort war ein Meister seines Faches, begabt wie kaum jemand zuvor, ungewöhnlich klug obendrein. Auch noch umfassend gebildet. Wenn er wirklich Wissen mit ihr teilen wollte, dann war das sehr verführerisch, denn er könnte ihr vieles beibringen. Dinge, die sie nie in Hogwarts lernen würde, auf einem Niveau, wie es in der Schule unmöglich war.

Dieser Idee konnte sie sich nicht entziehen…sie würde lernen wollen.

Heute war wieder Montag…Vor der Arbeit ging Hermine, wie mittlerweile jeden morgen, in den Lebensmittelladen in der Nähe des Hospitals. Heute würde sie besonders viel kaufen. Es war Montag, ihr neuer Lehrer hatte also seit Samstagmorgen weder gegessen noch getrunken. Er würde sich nicht konzentrieren können wenn er hungrig und durstig war…manchmal versuchte sich Hermine vorzustellen, wie es wohl war, so dazuliegen. Bewegungsunfähig, ohne zu essen, ohne zu trinken. Eigentlich hielt er sich dafür überraschend gut, aber man sagte ihm ja auch nach, dass er sehr zäh war, wenn es darum ging auch, unter ungünstigen Bedingungen am Leben zu bleiben.

Um ihn zusätzlich bei Laune zu halten, hatte sie ihm außerdem am Wochenende auf einem Flohmarkt mehrere schwarze Hosen und andere Kleidungsstücke besorgt. Einen Umhang würde er natürlich vorziehen, aber die waren teuer. Überhaupt musste sie sich ja schon oft zusätzlich von ihren Eltern Geld leihen, um ihren Schützling versorgen zu können.

Heute musste er sie nicht dazu drängen, Hermine löste die Banne, sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und ließ ihm Wasser in der Badewanne einlaufen. Nach den Wochenenden war er besonders reizbar und schwächlich, verständlich. Wenn sie sich nicht um ihn kümmerte, würde er keine Lust haben, ihr irgendetwas beizubringen.

Und sie hatte sich Zeit verschafft. Sie hatte den Auroren gesagt, dass sie heute ausführlich Krankengymnastik machen müssten, sie die Dinge dokumentieren müsse und dass sie einige Dinge um Zimmer verändern müsse. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, heute den halben Tag bei ihm zu bleiben, sie wollte viel Zeit haben.

Nach wie war er sehr schwach, vor allem, nachdem er ein Wochenende lang nur dagelegen hatte, aber er schaffte es zur Toilette und zur Wanne. Unter diesen Umständen hätte sie ihm kein größeres Geschenk als Selbstständigkeit machen können.

Zu dem Streit am Samstag hatte er nichts mehr gesagt. Er lag nun in der Wanne und genoss es, vom warmen Nass umspült zu gab ihm diese enge, warme Eingeschlossenheit in der Wanne ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, er sah merkwürdig zufrieden aus. Zumindest aber, gab es ihm das Gefühl zurück ein Mensch zu sein

Hermine hatte sich einen Schreibtisch aus geballter Luft beschworen. Vor sich, also auf der hart gewordenen Luft, lag eine Pergamentrolle, auf der sie ihren Bericht für heute jetzt schon schrieb. Wenn sie so lange bleiben würde, hatte sie heute Mittag keine Lust mehr darauf. Ab und zu sah sie hinüber zu ihrem Patienten, dem sie dort ebenfalls auf erhärteter Luft Getränke und Essen neben die Wanne gestellt hatte. Er lag nach hinten gebeugt in der Wanne, den Kopf auf dem Wannenrand ruhend. Neben ihm schwebte wieder eine selbstlesende Zeitung.

„Was schreibst du da?", schlug Hermine Voldemorts kalte, befehlsgewohnte Stimme so überraschend um die Ohren, dass sie vor Schreck ihr Tintenfass umstieß und die blaue Tinte wie ein blauer, fliegender Teppich in der Luft zu schweben schien. Die Zeitung hatte aufgehört zu lesen, das wurde ihr jetzt erst bewusst. Er musste sie schon eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet haben.

„Ich…ich schreibe einen Bericht. Ich muss jeden Tag Berichte abgeben darüber, was ich hier mache, was Sie…", sie räusperte sich verlegen, nein, das wollte sie ja hinter sich lassen, „was du hier machst. Ich dachte, es würde heute länger dauern wegen des Unterrichts, also schreibe ich es jetzt schon, um heute Mittag frei zu haben."  
Voldemort setzte sich in der Badewanne auf und durchbohrte sie einen Moment mit seinen roten Augen, schnell wich sie seinen Blicken aus. So einfach würde sie es ihm nicht mehr machen.

„Und, was schreibst Du über mich? Lies vor", befahl er barsch, wirkte jedoch ehrlich interessiert. Eigentlich war es Hermine peinlich, aber andererseits musste er doch bereits selbst bemerkt haben, dass sie die Krankenhausregeln verletzte. „Ich schreibe eigentlich wenig von dem, was ich wirklich mache. Ich darf ja so vieles nicht. Also ich darf dir ja eigentlich täglich nur eine Flasche Sondennahrung und eine mit Mineralwasser geben, ich darf dir nichts zum anziehen geben und ich darf die Banne natürlich nicht lösen…ich", Hermine senkte den Blick und murmelte verlegen, „ich lasse mir dann jeden Tag etwas einfallen, was ich getan haben könnte. Es ist fast immer das Gleiche, aber ich formuliere es recht gut um, denke ich".

„Warum tust du es dann trotzdem?", fragte der vollkommen perplex wirkende Lord. Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke mir eben, ich selbst wollte auch etwas zu essen oder zum anziehen haben". Aber er hatte sich ja schon wieder von ihr abgewandt, mit solchen Dingen wie Mitleid konnte er ja doch nichts anfangen. Stattdessen versuchte er, sich selbst aus der Wanne zu ziehen, um sich anzukleiden. Das musste man ihm dann schon lassen, wenn er sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann gab er nicht so leicht auf.

Nachdem er dies alles erledigt und sich etwas ausgeruht hatte, stand er nun, erstaunlich sicher, vor seinem Bett und schien darauf zu warten, dass sie mit ihrem Bericht fertig wurde.

„Nun denn, wir wollen beginnen. Komm her, Mädchen", befahl sie Voldemort, vor sich auf den Boden deutend, zu sich. Gehorsam trat Hermine näher und brachte ihren Stuhl mit. Sie würden im Sitzen üben, das hatte er bereits gesagt.

In schwarze Kleidung gehüllt, aufrecht stehend und Befehle bellend erinnerte er nun wieder so sehr an den Voldemort, den sie von früher kannte, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten und eiskalte Schauer sie überrollten.

Und er war groß, sie war ihm nie so nahe zu kommen, um es richtig zu bemerken. Aber als sie nun direkt ihm stand, reichten ihre Augen ihm gerade bis zum Brustkorb. Als er die ganze Zeit so zittrig, hilflos und dünn war, da hatte er fast winzig gewirkt. Aber nun, aufrecht und gerade vor ihr, da wirkte er groß und einschüchternd. Unsicher trat Hermine wieder einen Schritt nach hinten. Voldemort belauerte sie, schien abzuschätzen, was er mit ihr machen könnte und was nicht.

Er hat etwas von einem Psychologen, dachte sich Hermine. Er sieht die Leute und erkennt nur am Ton ihrer Stimme und an ihrer Körperhaltung, wie er sie anfassen muss, um seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Doch welche Ziele mochte er mit ihr verfolgen?

Einstweilen beschloss er wohl jedoch, erst einmal die angekündigten Unterrichtsstunden zu geben.

„Nun, Mädchen"setzte die kalte Stimme ungewohnt sachlich, ohne Häme oder Zorn, zu ihrem Vortrag an, „wie ich hörte, bist Du für ein Schlammblut eine relativ begabte Hexe. Welche Zauber hast du bisher gelernt?" Aus seinem Mund grenzte das schon fast an einem Kompliment, deswegen beschloss Hermine, das „Schlammblut" zu überhören und begann stattdessen, im Groben den Inhalt der letzten beiden Schuljahre zusammenzufassen, ergänzt durch zahlreiche Hinweise, was sie außerdem zusätzlich selbst herausgefunden hatte.

Voldemort hörte still zu, nickte ab und zu, um ihr verstehen zu geben, dass er ihr folgte, wirkte jedoch ansonsten keineswegs überrascht über ihren offensichtlich Arbeitseifer. „Du bist 18, aber noch nicht mit der Schule fertig, wieso nicht?", bohrte er stattdessen nach.

„Naja", sie wollte selbstsicher klingen, doch eigentlich brachte Hermine nur ein nervöses Geplapper zustande, denn wie sollte sie ausgerechnet IHM dies erklären, ohne einen Wutausbruch zu riskieren, „letztes Schuljahr. Da waren Ron, Harry und ich doch gar nicht in Hogwarts. Wir waren damit beschäftigt", ein verlegenes Räuspern unterbrach ihr Gestammel, „äh…Horkruxe zu jagen. Wir wollten dich doch", Hermine senkte den Blick unter dem immer kälteren und abweisenderen Blick Voldemorts, „wir wollten dich doch, Dumbledore wollte doch, dass wir dich töten", und als sie diesen Satz beendet hatte, überreichte sich Hermine selbst den Preis für das morbideste Gespräch der Welt.

Voldemort starrte sie eine Weile ausdruckslos an, dann nickte er jedoch und sprach mit kühler Stimme weiter „Ja, natürlich. Nun, im Grunde ist es auch egal, ob du die Schule schon beendet hast oder nicht. Das, was ich dir heute beibringe, steht sowieso nicht im Lehrplan. Ich denke, deine Vorkenntnisse genügen."

Er hatte die beiden Stühle des Raumes gegenüber aufgestellt, und forderte Hermine nun auf, sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm zu setzen, während er sich mit schlangenhafter Eleganz in den Stuhl an seiner Seite gleiten ließ. Die Beisaß er auf dem Stuhl, die Arme locker auf den Stuhllehne ruhend, absolut bereit und offen. Er wirkte so selbstsicher…das krasse Gegenteil zu Hermine, die, angespannt wie ein Gummiband, sämtliche nur möglichen Körperteile ineinander verknotet zu haben schien, und deren Gesicht langsam von roten Flecken bevölkert wurde.

„Ist es denn schwarze Magie, Legilimentik?", durchbrach Hermine die Stille.

Voldemort schnalzte geräuschvoll mit der Zunge und beugte sich mit verschränkten Armen nach vorne, er schien auf die Frage gewartet zu haben, denn sofort begann er, sachlich und flüssig seinen Standpunkt vor ihr auszubreiten.

„Die Einteilung in weiße und schwarze Magie ist eigentlich unerheblich. Du solltest längst festgestellt haben, dass das stark vom jeweiligen Standpunkt ausgeht. Schwarze Magie", kommentierte er verächtlich auflachend, „schwarze Magie ist das, wovor Menschen wie Dumbledore Angst haben, denn sie bedeutet Machtgewinn. Und warum hat Dumbledore davor Angst?" Die erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen schienen eine Antwort aus ihr herausreißen zu wollen. Aber eigentlich war sich Hermine sicher, solche Einteilungen lagen doch auf der Hand. „Nun, weil sie böse ist. Böse ist eine Magie, die anderen Menschen absichtlich Leid zufügt."  
„FALSCH", schnitt ihr Voldemort energisch kreischend das Wort ab, während seine Hände eine hastige „Auszeit-Geste" vollführten. Dann schlug er voll Überzeugung mit der Faust auf seine Knie. „Dumbledore verachtet diese Magie, weil er sie selbst anziehend findet. Er fürchtet sie, weil er sie selbst begehrte. Genau wie er wohl, soviel ich hörte, noch einiges anderes begehrt hat, was er sich nicht eingestehen wollte und es dann wegschließen ließ".

Mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Nein, diese Anspielung auf Grindelwald war zu dumm, um darauf einzugehen. Aber der Dunkle Lord war nun auch wieder ruhig, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf seine Beine „Was denkst du wohl, welcher Art von Magie die Banne sind, mit denen ich hier gelähmt werde?" Ehrlich überrascht entknotete Hermine ihre Arme und hob den Kopf. „Aber das wurde doch von den Ärzten auf dich gelegt".

„Natürlich, um mich beherrschen zu können. Sieh es so", seine Finger ruhten nicht mehr auf der Stuhllehne, stattdessen hob er abwechselnd beide Hände, um mit Gesten die Wirkung seiner Worte zu unterstützen „weiße Magie schafft Neues, schwarze Magie beherrscht. Ob das nun böse", und wieder lachte er bei diesem Wort hämisch auf, „ist oder nicht, liegt an der Absicht, die dahinter steht. Und es geht immer um Macht, es gibt solche, die das Talent und den Mut haben, sie zu benutzen, und es gibt die Schwachen, die dies nicht können oder wollen".

Für Hermine klang das so, als ob er Menschen mit Moral automatisch als schwach und dumm abstempelte. Das dürfte zutreffen. „Gut, dann fangen wir an. Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht, es kommt auf den Standpunkt an", versuchte Hermine ihn von weiteren Überlegungen abzuhalten. Sie war nervös genug, er musste den Anfang nicht unnötig hinauszögern.

Äußerst zufrieden wirkend, setzte er sich vor ihr auf, erweckte den Anschein, nun den Zauber erklären zu wollen. Jedoch dann stimmte etwas in diesem Bild nicht, hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte glauben können, irgendetwas wäre ihm peinlich.

Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Stuhl herum, wich ihren Blicken aus und schien etwas zu überlegen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Hermine kannte nun schon den Ausdruck den sein Gesicht annahm, wenn er sich zwingen musste etwas Freundliches, Bittendes zu sagen. „Wenn ich dir diese Dinge beibringen soll, dann muss ich dir die Zauberstabbewegungen vormachen. Ich brauche einen…nun, etwas um dir die Bewegungen zeigen zu können", erklärte er in einem Tonfall, den man bei anderen Menschen verlegen genannt hätte.

Hermine nickte, griff hinter sich auf den Schiebewagen, griff nach dem nächstbesten länglichen Gegenstand und drückte ihn dem verwirrt wirkenden Lord in die Hand.

„Das ist eine Zahnbürste", knurrte der daraufhin unwillig zu seiner Schülerin.

„Sie wird ihren Zweck erfüllen", sagte Hermine, überraschend gelassen und tippte mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab kurz gegen sie Zahnbürste, die sich daraufhin in etwas verwandelte, das dem ehemaligen Zauberstab des Lords überraschend ähnlich sah.

„Das ist nur ein Spielzeug", erklärte Hermine, krampfhaft darum bemüht, nicht in sein wütendes Gesicht zu sehen „Du darfst ja nicht… aber das reicht doch, um die Bewegungen vorzumachen."

Blanker Zynismus schien von ihm auszustrahlen, als Voldemort mit erhobenen Augenbrauen den Zauberstab vor seine Augen hob, er ihn unendlich verbittert von allen Seiten betrachtete und wohl mit dem, den er verloren hatte, verglich. Doch dann schien er beschlossen zu haben, dies, wie alles andere auch, was ihm Hermine in ihren Bemühungen, es „gut zu meinen" angetan hatte, zu ignorieren.

Er fing sich, rückte sich wieder aufrecht in seinem Stuhl zurecht und fuhr nun gefasst, doch bestimmend fort. „Nun denn, beginnen wir mit Legilimentik oder Okklumentik?"

Sie zögerte, das war keine leichte Entscheidung. Die Art und Weise, wie er in sie eindrang, wenn er in ihr drin war, das war beängstigend und eigentlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie es ihm nun, da er so gar nicht gebrechlich, sondern durch den Zahnbürstenstab gereizt wirkte, erlauben sollte. Er könnte auf Ideen kommen, zu denen man ihn besser nicht verleiten sollte…andererseits, FALLS er ihr die Okklumentik tatsächlich beibrächte, dann wäre doch genau damit Schluss.

Doch trotz dieser verlockenden Aussicht auf Sicherheit, lehnte sie diese Entscheidung ab. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Neugier, wie es wohl wäre, den Kopf eines anderen Menschen zu betreten. "Ich will zuerst Legilimentik lernen", antwortete sie deswegen etwas zögerlich, doch mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Gut, dann sieh nun her, Mädchen. Ich werde es dir vormachen, präge dir nicht nur meine Handbewegungen ein, sondern auch den Klang und den Tonfall meiner Stimme, ebenso die Betonung des Zauberspruches." Voldemort beschrieb mit dem Zauberstab eine schlangenähnliche Linie und richtete den Zauberstab dann wie eine Waffe auf Hermines Schläfe, beugte sich vor, umflutete mit seinen Augen ihren Geist und sprach bestimmt und befehlend: „Legilimens".

Eigentlich hatte sie einen erneuten Angriff auf ihr Inneres befürchtet, doch der blieb aus. Er wollte wohl sichergehen, dass sie aufmerksam blieb. Dann erklang wieder die kalte, barsche Stimme „Hast du mir zugehört, hast du aufgepasst?"

Hermine nickte „Ich denke schon. Aber etwas verstehe ich nicht. Wozu der Zauberstab? Du hast es schon so oft mit…bei mir getan…und du hast dazu nie einen Zauberstab gebracht".

Die Selbstherrlichkeit in Person ließ ihre überhebliche Stimme auf Hermine hinab sinken. „DU brauchst einen, ICH nicht. Ich kann vieles nur durch meinen Geist und durch den bewussten Einsatz meiner Stimme bewirken. Das ist eine andere Art von Magie. Sei dankbar, wenn DU einstweilen den Zauberstab beherrscht."

Undurchdringlich starrte er sie immer noch an „Dann bist nun du dran. Und es muss noch etwas anderes klar sein, du musst mir tief in die Augen sehen. Bei entsprechendem Talent, und wenn dein Ziel schwach genug ist, findest du auch andere Wege, um in den Geist eines Menschen einzudringen. Doch es gelingt leichter, wenn Du Augenkontakt hast. DU", und wieder traf Hermine der schon bekannte „Was-kann-man-von-einem-Schlammblut-erwarten?" Blick, „hältst jetzt Augenkontakt mit mir."

Sie versuchte es, sie wollte es ja, doch als sie sich nun nach vorn beugte um ihm näher zu sein, um zum ersten Mal freiwillig in ihrem Leben in dieses Blutrot einzutauchen, da wurde sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser und konnte sich einfach nicht auf diesen Punkt seines grausamen Gesichtes konzentrieren. Auch Voldemort bemerkte dies.

Das bleiche Gesicht des großen Mannes vor ihr erinnerte nun mehr denn je an einen Totenschädel, als es von einem höhnischen Lächeln verzerrt wurde und seine Augen wie lebendige Rubine zu leuchten begannen.  
„Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Wieder diese Frage und die Antwort war die gleiche, ja, wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann schüchterte er sie immer noch ein. Mehr denn je, denn nun, mit „Zauberstab", aufrecht und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr auf sie herabblickend, da war er der Dunkle Lord, den sie jagen und töten sollte, vor einer Ewigkeit…dieses Frühjahr.

Und er wusste es, er genoss ihre Angst und schien die Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte, in sich aufzusaugen, ein altbekanntes Vergnügen, wie es ihm wohl lange nicht vergönnt gewesen war. Menschen zu quälen…doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst.

Unsanft schlossen sich die skelettartigen Finger um ihr Kinn und er hob ihr Gesicht soweit an, das sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste, er sie mit seinem Blick durchbohren konnte.

„Du musst mir in die Augen sehen, anders geht es nicht. Das war eben keine Fangfrage. Wenn du Angst vor mir hast, dann wird dir der Zauber nicht gelingen."

Hermine nickte, fand jedoch seine Hand an ihrer Kehle nicht gerade dem Angstabbau zuträglich. Doch dann sprach er weiter, sachlicher, ruhiger. „Gut, nun hör mir zu. Ich werde dir bei dieser Übung nichts tun. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen, was du nicht willst, ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu vergewaltigen und ich werde dich nicht töten." Und aus einem Grund, den Hermine selbst nicht verstand, vielleicht lag es an der Magie, die seiner Stimme innewohnte, glaubte sie ihm, wurde gelassener. „Es geht darum, wie ich dir vorhin schon erörtert habe, Macht auszuüben und den Geist eines anderen Menschen zu erforschen, beherrschen und eventuell auch verändern zu wollen. Der Zauber funktioniert nur, wenn du genau das willst, was er bewirken soll. Wenn du nervös bist oder Angst hast, dann gelingt es dir nicht. Du kannst andere nicht beherrschen, wenn du Angst vor ihnen hast.

Du musst selbst genau in deinem Kopf wissen, WAS Du tust. Der Zauberstab denkt nicht, ihm ist es egal, was du sagst und woran du denkst, er ist nur der Überbringer der Botschaft, die du in deinem Kopf entstehen lassen musst. Du musst den Zauber, den du vollführst spüren und wollen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Hermine nickte gehorsam und versuchte, den Worten ihres neuen Lehrers zu folgen. „Und du musst genau wissen, was du tust, du darfst nicht einfach irgendetwas auswendig Gelerntes wiedergeben. Du musst wissen, was du sagst, lerne die Sprachen der Zaubersprüche. Es ist nicht wichtig, einzelne Formeln auswendig zu lernen, erkenne ihre Bedeutung und dann wird es ganz egal sein, was du sagst, wenn dein Geist deinen Zauberstab beherrscht, dann sind Worte unwichtig. Du kannst auch Gegner verwirren, indem du falsche Formeln verwendest und dabei einen ganz anderen Zauber vollführst.

Du musst deinen Geist und deinen Willen zu Händen werden lassen, die nach etwas suchen können, die das, was sie finden, anfassen, heranziehen und verändern können. Der Geist des anderen Menschen muss zur formbaren Masse in diesen Händen werden. Ich werde dir nun Bilder zeigen, und du beschreibst mir danach was du gesehen hast. So, und nun du."

Gerade, als Hermine die Bewegung ausführen wollte, da kam ihr noch ein andere Einwand, den zu klären sie für sinnvoll hielt „Aber was werde ich sehen? Ich meine", ein verlegenes Hüsteln sollte ihr dabei helfen, ihre Bedenken auszusprechen, „wenn ich nun zu viel sehe, wirst du dann wütend?"

„ Ich kann mich beherrschen", herrschte Voldemort sie kalt und herablassend an. „Du wirst nur sehen, was ich gewillt bin, dir zu zeigen. Du solltest versuchen, so weit es dir möglich ist, in mich einzudringen. Du wirst nicht weiter kommen als ich es zulasse. Doch jetzt beginne endlich, Mädchen", drängte er sie voller Ungeduld.

Wieder nach vorn gebeugt, bereit für Hermines Fluch, saß er ihr nun direkt, so nah wie sie es nie erlebt hatte, gegenüber. Konnte sie wirklich den Dunklen Lord beherrschen? Sie musste es sich zutrauen, musste ihren Gryffindormut zusammen nehmen, denn das, was sie nun vor sich hatte, das war ein mächtiger Hexenmeister und nicht ihr krankes, gebrechliches Kind. Aber dennoch, es reizte sie gar zu sehr, um es nicht zu versuchen.

Hermine holte tief Luft, straffte sich. „Legilimens!", erklang Hermine in der vorhin gehörten Tonlage, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, aufrecht vor ihm sitzend seine Augen suchend und gewillt, ihn zu vereinnahmen. Doch nichts geschah…woran lag es? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Noch einmal zeigte er ihr Bewegung und Stimmlage, dann versuchte sie es wieder. Und nichts geschah, doch beim dritten Mal fühlte sie es.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln überkam sie, als sie nun wieder in seine Augen eintauchte, doch diesesmal war sie es, die ihn zu sich zog. Wie ein Strudel näherten sich seine Augen und es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte sie einen Anker in seine schwarze Pupillen geworfen, die sie nun näher heranzog, um sie verschlingen zu können.

Und dann kamen die Bilder…zuerst verschwommen, doch schnell spürte sie, wie sie, immer mehr von dem erregenden Kribbeln ergriffen, mit einer Landschaft verschmolz,

die sie sehr an einen Wald erinnerte. Es war der Verbotene Wald…und sie war mitten in der Schlacht. Grüne Blitze verließen ihren Zauberstab und sie sah sie fallen, sie sah die Menschen, die sie traf, zu Boden sinken.  
„ NEIN!" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zurück „Warum zeigst du mir das?", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Was?" gab er ungerührt zurück.

„Die Schlacht, ich habe Menschen sterben sehen, sie haben gelitten. Das will ich nicht sehen, zeig mir nichts von der Schlacht. Zeig mir etwas anderes"  
„Denkst du denn, die anderen Bilder, die ich dir zeigen könnte, wären anders?", kommentierte er gemäßigt gelangweilt.

Hermine erschrak, konnte es denn sein, dass es in ihm wirklich NICHTS gab, das harmloser anzusehen war? Wieder fühlte sie Trauer in sich, ob dieses Geständnisses, oder doch eher Abscheu?

„Gibt es denn nichts in deinem Leben, das du mir zeigen könntest, irgendetwas, das schöner oder friedlicher ist?" bettelte sie nun in der Hoffnung, DIESEN Geist nie wirklich in sich zu fühlen.

„Etwas Friedlicheres?" Voldemort schien ehrlich überrascht, er wendete seinen Blick ab, kräuselte die Lippen, zog die Restaugenbrauen zusammen. Nun war Hermine wirklich betroffen. Konnte man denn wirklich so angestrengt nachdenken müssen, um positive Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören?

Doch scheinbar war ihm etwas eingefallen. „Gut, ich denke, das dürfte genügen. Versuch es erneut" Und sie gehorchte, erhob erneut ihren Zauberstab und wieder durchflutete sie dieses angenehme Kribbeln. Sie sog ihn in sich hinein, nun waren es andere Bilder. Immer noch ein Wald, sie musste nicht fragen, sie spürte es…es war der albanische Wald und es wurde wohl gerade Morgen. Die Blätter um sie herum waren noch nass, denn es hatte in der Nacht geregnet. Der Waldboden war glitschig, doch weich durch die Blätter und den Schlamm, mit denen er bedeckt war. Die Luft war nicht kalt, sondern frisch und roch nach Regen. Sie glitt als Schlange sanft, ohne Gelenke und somit schrankenlos durch das kühle Gras unter ihr und nahm das satte Rot wahr, in das der Himmel durch die aufgehende Sonne getaucht wurde.

Und noch etwas anderes, je länger sie dahin glitt, die Gedanken des Momentes in sich aufsog und sich umsah, desto angenehmer überflutete sie das elektrisierende Gefühl. Es breitet sich in ihr aus, es kroch in jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers hinein.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie konnte es beherrschen, konnte es lenken…ihr Körper brannte von dem Gefühl, beherrschen zu können.

Ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen, es war ungewohnt, erschreckend und doch erregend…aber dann, es war, als würde man gegen ihr Innerstes drücken, schob sie eine unsichtbare Hand aus der Erinnerung heraus und zwang sie, wieder ihren Stuhl wahrzunehmen und das kalte Zimmer darum herum wahrzunehmen.

„Was hast du gesehen?" voll Neugier beugte sich die bleiche Gestalt vor ihr nun noch weiter zu ihr hin, wirkte ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich habe dich in Albanien gesehen, im Wald. Es war Morgen und ich glaube, du hast von einer Schlange Besitz ergriffen", fasste Hermine die Tatsachen zusammen. Nachdem er ihr bestätigend zugenickt hatte, beschloss sie, auch das andere zu erwähnen. „Aber ich habe mich so komisch gefühlt dabei…es war so…ich weiß nicht, nicht unangenehm, aber ich glaube, es hing mit dem Zauber zusammen".

Ein breites Grinsen wuchs über Voldemorts Gesicht, seine Augen funkelten wissend und mit einem verschwörerischen Wispern bestätigte er ihren Verdacht. „Ja, ich weiß, das gehört zu den dunklen Zaubern. Du erlebst Macht".

Zuerst klang seine Stimme kalt, doch nun wurde sie leiser, es schien als wolle er ihr ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Verheißungsvoll, das würde es treffen, beinahe unanständig klang es, als er mit dem Stuhl näher heranrückte und mit seltsam hungrigem Ausdruck in den Augen weitersprach. „Magie ist Macht. Das sind keine leeren Worte. Und die Art von Magie, die ich dir zeigen kann, verleiht dir sehr viel Macht, und ja…diese Macht ist berauschend. Die schwarze Magie, wie du sie nennst, ist nicht deswegen so verführerisch, weil sie unangenehm wäre. Nicht für dich." Nun war er ganz dicht bei ihr, unwillkürlich lehnte sich Hermine etwas nach hinten, von ihm weg, und konnte sich doch dem gierigen Blick seiner Augen nicht entziehen.

Hermine musste schlucken, ihr Mund wurde trocken, sie konnte es spüren. Allein der Klang seiner Worte weckten ein fast elektrisierendes Bedürfnis in ihr, diese verbotenen, schwarzen Zaubern auszuführen. Voldemort rutschte noch etwas näher an sie heran, als er sich über ihr Ohr beugte und leise, während sein Atem sie am Hals kitzelte, eindringlich weitersprach.

„Magie ist erregend. Wenn du manche mächtige Zauber ausführst, dann ist das erregend wie ein Orgasmus im Gehirn".

Als sie ihn so vor sich sah, wie er so voller Begeisterung von der Erregung sprach, die er bei diesen Zaubern verspürte, die nun auch sie kosten durfte, war es fast, als ob sie gerade gemeinsam etwas Sexuelles erlebt hatten. Er schien sich richtig beherrschen zu müssen, um bei dem Gedanken an seine eigene, überwältigende Macht nicht wirklich Hand sich selbst, oder gar an sie, legen zu müssen. Was er beinahe nicht schaffte… er war ihr nun so nahe, dass sie die Wärme seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Seine Lippen, die feinen Härchen ihrer Kehle berührten und seine Hand prickelnd an ihrem Hals entlang hinwegstrichen. Eine Sekunde, nein nur einen Herzschlag lang, berührten seine Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen. Während er ihr in einer Art und Weise seine Machtphilosophie in´s Ohr flüsterte, als würde er von unanständige Dinge reden, die er mit ihr tun wollte.

„Es ist überwältigend. Du wirst absolute Macht über andere verspüren, du magst es böse nennen, aber es ist ein überwältigendes Gefühl, verführerisch. Glaub es mir. Aber", und mit einem mal klang seine Stimme wieder so kalt und herablassend wie gewohnt, und wie eine Schlange glitt er in seinen Stuhl nach hinten zurück, „Angst und Schwäche machen dies zunichte. Du musst es wollen, du musst es in dir fühlen wie dich die Macht, die du anwendest, innerlich überrollt. Nur dann ist sie wirkungsvoll."

Hermine nickte erneut, wenn sie auch unsicher war, ob sie zu dem, was er ihr in so verführerischen Farben geschildert hatte, wirklich bereit war. Es klang, als würde ihn die Macht seiner Zauber sexuell befriedigen, oder als wäre es eine Droge, die unerhört stark war, ein Heroin der Zaubererschaft. Ein unvergleichliches Höhengefühl, dem man sich nicht verschließen konnte, das jedoch schon nach wenigen Anwendungen süchtig machte und immer weiter nach Steigerungen verlangte.

Ja, das trifft es gut, dachte Hermine. Voldemort, der sich nach eigenen Aussagen sonst kaum leibliche Freuden gegönnt hatte, ließ sich von seiner eigenen Macht berauschen, sie machte ihn süchtig und am Ende wurde er dadurch zum Sklave seiner selbst. Zu Beginn seines Lebens hatte davon nichts besessen, doch als Zauberer war das anders, dort konnte er immer weiterstreben mit dem Ziel, irgendwann gottgleich zu werden. So hatte er sich das gedacht.

Am Ende, so schien es, würde Voldemort an einer Überdosis seiner eigenen Droge sterben.

Er wirkte immer noch erregt, hatte sich in Hitze geredet, war aufgewühlt…nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen. Unruhig fuhren die Finger über die Stuhllehnen, seine Beine schienen zu zittern, die Füße trippelten unruhig auf dem Boden und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, während er mühsam versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Allein der Gedanke daran, was er tun könnte, schien ihn vollkommen zu fesseln.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, da wusste sie es. Es war keine Legilimentik nötig, um zu wissen, dass sie beide in diesem Moment an das absolut Gleiche dachten. Da saß er, größter Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, der mächtigste, den es auf der Welt gab, vielleicht müsste er seine langen Finger nur wenige Zentimeter nach vorne strecken, und schon wäre er bewaffnet mit einem Zauberstab und er könnte ihr grauenhaftere Dinge antun, als sie je imstande wäre selbst zu erfinden.

Er könnte sie unter den Imperiusfluch stellen…und vor allem konnte er ausbrechen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, der in seinen Händen ruhte. Wie hypnotisiert wurden seine Blicke von ihm angezogen, er schien gar nicht mehr zu realisieren, dass das, was er da kalt und glatt zwischen seinen langen, weißen Fingerkuppen fühlte, keine wirkliche Macht besaß, nur ein Spielzeug war.

Ohne weitere Anstrengung könnte er sie überwältigen, könnte die Auroren vor der Tür schneller als mit einem Fingerschnipsen töten und er wäre wieder frei. Er könnte von anderen Menschen Besitz ergreifen, er konnte sich unsichtbar machen, er konnte die Gestalt wechseln…und sie würde er zu allererst töten, weil sie Zeugin seiner Schande und Schwäche war.

Natürlich nur vielleicht, falls es denn stimmte, dass der Zauberstab nur in den unteren Stockwerken arbeitete. Aber reichte es nicht, wenn er damit die Tür öffnete? Sobald er die Auroren überwältigt hatte, könnte er doch einfach deren Zauberstäbe stehlen…

Langsam rollte er den Zauberstab in seinen langen, weißen Fingern hin und her. Ein unheilverkündendes, eisiges Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Sein Blick glitt von ihr hinab auf seine Hände und es schien, als würden diese keinen Zauberstab halten, sondern seine Geliebte verführen.

Aber dann, es mochte nur eine Minute gedauert haben, dann schien der Gedanke verworfen zu sein. Als wäre er von seinem Rausch ernüchtert, war ihm wohl klar geworden, dass der Zauberstab, den er in seinen Händen hielt, keine Zauberkraft besaß. Dass er offenbar immer noch keinen Weg gefunden hatte Hermines Zauberstab an sich nehmen zu können. Das er, selbst wenn ihm dies gelänge, nur sehr unwahrscheinlich durch die eigens für ihn gesprochenen Zauberbanne des Krankenhauses und die Legionen von Auroren hindurchkommen würde. So verwarf er den Gedanken und fügte sich wieder in sein Schicksal, fürs Erste.

Nachdem sie einen Tag lang Leglimentik übten, brachte er ihr am nächsten Tag Okklumentik bei. Das war Hermine besonders wichtig, nachdem sie selbst erfahren hatte, wie berauschend diese Art der Magie war, wollte sie Voldemort nicht freiwillig dazu verführen, sie anzuwenden, indem sie ihm weiterhin als leuchte Beute, praktisch schon fertig gebraten und mit dem Tranchiermesser im Rücken, verführerisch leicht zu schnappen vor der Nase dieses Größenwahnsinnigen herumlief.

Sie brauchte einen Schutzschild…entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen war der Oklumentikunterricht nicht unangenehm. Er sah in sie hinein, was jedoch kein sichtbares Interesse in ihm weckte, und nach einigen Anläufen konnte sie ihn sogar wieder aus sich hinausdrängen.

Natürlich hatte er nicht sonderlich viel Anstrengung darauf verwendet, doch das Prinzip des Zaubers beherrschte sie nun. Es wären noch viele, weitere Übungsstunden nötig, um diese Kunst wirklich zu beherrschen, aber das konnte sie eigentlich auch woanders üben. Damit sollte eigentlich genug sein, mehr wollte sie nicht lernen. Doch ihr „Meister" musste wohl Recht haben, die wohligen Schauer, die einem bei der Ausführung dieser Magie durchfluteten, waren zu verführerisch, um sie zu vergessen.

Und ihm fiel dies alles unsagbar leicht, seiner Meinung nach war er noch nicht einmal der Lehrer, der ihr Lesen und Schreiben beibrachte. Er zeigte ihr nur Buchstaben, aus denen sie später vielleicht einmal lernen würde, Wörter zu bilden. Und Hermine hatte noch nie widerstehen können, wenn es darum ging, ihr Wissen zu erweitern.

So brachte sie ihm am dritten Tag ihre Schulbücher mit, um darüber diskutieren zu können, wie sie es nie mit Ron oder Harry hätte tun können.  
Und ließ er sich darauf ein, mit ihr Seite um Seite immer neue Fragen durchzugehen. Es war unheimlich und faszinierend zugleich, an seinem Können, seinem Wissen und seinem Talent teilzuhaben.

Täglich versetzte er sie in Erstaunen. Kaum ein Zauberer konnte seine Kräfte ohne Zauberstab sinnvoll bündeln. Er schon und obgleich Hermine jedes Mal ein eiskalten Schaudern verspürte wenn er ihr zeigte, wie viel er auch ohne seine Waffe zu tun imstande war konnte sie dennoch nicht ihre Augen von seinen Machtdemonstrationen abwenden. Genauso wie sie nicht das Verlangen unterdrücken konnte, es ihm eines Tages gleich zu tun.

Darüber hinaus beherrschte Voldemort, im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Hexen und Zauberern auch Latein nebst zahlreicher anderer Sprachen.

Voldemort war kein sonderlich geduldiger oder freundlicher Lehrer, aber allein den Meister bei der Arbeit zu beobachten, waren die ungeduldigen Sticheleien und Beleidigungen, die er ihr immer wieder zuwarf, wenn etwas nicht sofort klappte, durchaus wert.

Hermine war sicher, dass sie, als sie am Ende der Woche zufrieden ihre Bücher zurück in ihrem Schrank im Tropfenden Kessel verstaute, dass sie in dieser Woche mehr gelernt hatte als im ganzen sechsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts.

Der Dunkle Lord, obwohl sie ihn nicht so nennen wollte, war überwältigend. Seine Arroganz, sein Stolz und sein Können verliehen ihm eine Aura von Macht, der selbst das schäbige, kalte Zimmer und die viel zu weiten Kleider, die Hermine ihm mitgebracht hatte, nichts anhaben konnten. Er war ein Meister seines Faches.

Jeden Tag nahm sie Bücher, Pergament und Federkiele mit. Wenn sie ihre angeblichen Beobachtungen über ihn für Schwester Claris aufschrieb (die sie ihm dann sofort darauf vorlas, was ihn ausgesprochen zu amüsieren schien, denn er kommentierte dies mit guten Ratschlägen, um Claris mal etwas Neues bieten zu können) dann setzte sie sich danach gleich doppelt solange hin, um all seine Befehle, Ratschläge und Anweisungen aufzuschreiben.

Und natürlich war sie nun auch jeden Tag länger als zwei Stunden bei ihm. Da er selbst gewisse Dinge nachlesen wollte, versorgte ihn Hermine brav mit Büchern, die sie sich aus diversen Bibliotheken auslieh…und weil sie keine Zeit durch seine Körperpflege verschwenden wollte, und weil er Ruhe brauchte, um alleine zu studieren, „vergaß" sie auch immer öfter, die Banne auf ihn zu legen, wenn sie das Zimmer verließ.

Wie geschockt man in Hogwarts wohl sein würde, wenn sie im neuen Schuljahr nun endgültig den Lehrern überlegen war. Nun ja, manchen Lehrern. Zum Beispiel Snape würde sie niemals im Unterricht übertrumpfen können. Der war ja nun tot. Getötet von ihn IHM, Voldemort.

Wie gerne hätte sie all dies Ron und Harry erzählt. Vielleicht auch Ginny. Sie hätten sicher verstanden, wie umwerfend diese Erfahrung für sie war, derart mit neuem Wissen überflutet zu werden. Durch ihn…den Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Egal, wie dünn und gebrechlich er gewesen war, als sie im Krankenhaus anfing, mehr und mehr bewunderte sie ihn nun. Es war wohl ein Glück, dass er nach wie vor täglich den Tod vor Augen hatte. Dass sie seinen Tod als Tatsache verinnerlicht hatte.

Vielleicht hätte man sie wirklich verführen können, wenn sie weiterhin so einsam gewesen wäre wie in ihrer ersten Woche, ihm ohne diese Gefängnismauern begegnet wäre.

Vielleicht hätte er sie ebenso umgarnen können wie so viele andere Zauberer und Hexen zuvor.

Aber Hermine wusste auch, dass ER sich unter normalen Umständen niemals dazu herabgelassen hätte; einer 18jährigen Schlammblüterin in seine geheimen Künste einzuweisen. Aber Zaubern und Macht waren seine Schwäche, und jemand anderen als Hermine gab es ja nicht, mit dem er sich diese Weise die Zeit vertreiben konnte.

Voldemort selbst schien nie ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung, egal, wie sehr sie ihr neues Können selbst für ein Wunder hielt. Und auch wenn kein Tag verging, an dem er sie nicht tadelte und rügte, allein die Tatsache, dass er ihr neue Zauber zeigte, sie weiter ihre Bücher und Fragen mitbringen ließ, bewiesen ihr, dass er sie für talentiert und hoffnungsvoll hielt.

Hermine strahlte stundenlang über das ganze Gesicht, als er einen ihrer selbst erfundenen Zauber, die sie ihm vorführte mit „Ja, gut" kommentierte. Ein unglaubliches Kompliment, für einen Mann wie ihn.

Und trotz allem spürte Hermine, wie sie dieser Unterricht veränderte. Zumindest ihr Verhältnis zu ihm. Mehr und mehr freute sie sich auf die Stunden mit ihm, wartete morgens ungeduldig darauf, zu ihm zu gehen. Er war unglaublich, machtvoll, faszinierend.

Sie schämte sich, wusste sie doch, dass eben dies Voldemorts großes Talent war. Er konnte die, die ihm nutzten, betören. Konnte ihre geheimen Wünsche und Ängste erkennen und ihnen, zumindest zu Anfang, das geben, wonach sie sich sehnten. Und Hermine genoss es gar zu sehr, von seinem Können, seinem Wissen und seinem Talent umspült zu werden.  
Ein geistiger Orgasmus, das hatte er gut gesagt, das waren diese Stunden für sie.

Über seine Verbrechen sprachen sie natürlich nicht mehr. Ihr Plan, IHN umzukehren, ruhte auf Eis. Das hatte er schon geschickt hinbekommen, das musste man ihm lassen.

Ron, das stand wohl fest, den liebte sie und sie würde ihn eines Tages heiraten. Doch er konnte ihr manches nicht bieten. Seit Jahren hatte sie sich gewünscht, einen Menschen um sich zu haben, auf den sie nicht geistig herabblicken musste.

Dumbledore war sicher faszinierend gewesen, doch sie war ihm nie so nah gekommen wie Harry und keiner der Schüler, die jetzt in Hogwarts waren, hatte ihn selbst als Lehrer erlebt.

Egal wie böse der Dunkle Lord war, er beeindruckte sie. Und sie trank all das Wissen, das er ihr geben konnte. Gierig wie eine Verdurstende sog sie alles in sich auf, was er ihr zeigte. Der Unterricht in der Schule, das war keine Herausforderung gewesen, an der sie so hätte wachsen können.

Hier wurde sie nicht durch andere ausgebremst, konnte all das fragen, was sie wissen wollte ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von ihren Mitschülern einmal mehr als Streberin angestempelt zu werden.

Nein, eigentlich wirkte sogar Voldemort zufriedener, gelassener. Es wäre nun zu viel des Guten gewesen, ihn gut gelaunt oder freundlich zu nennen, doch eine talentierte Schülerin zu haben, das gefiel ihm.

Hermine fühlte sich fast wie sein Vermächtnis, als wolle er so viel wie möglich seines Wissens, in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, in Hermine hineinpressen. In sie, die fast vor neu Gelerntem innerlich zu platzen drohte.

Aber dann, wenn sie im Fuchsbau war und den lustigen, doch manchmal schrecklich oberflächlichen und einfachen Gesprächen von Rons Familie lauschte…dann sah sie den leeren Platz neben George, da, wo Fred immer gesessen hatte.

Und sie fühlte den Schmerz immer noch. Ebenso wie das schlechte Gewissen, das damit einhergeht, wenn man sich mit dem Feind zu verbrüdert.

Sie hatte Angst, selbst böse zu werden, so bereitwillig, wie sie Voldemort in sich aufnahm. Und natürlich die Angst, ihm ähnlicher zu werden. Ihm zu verfallen…wie viele andere hatte er wohl auf diese Art an sich gebunden. Hatte sie verführt und sie immer mehr und mehr von dem entfernt, was sie früher waren.

Wie wohl einst auch Snape, bis die Wirklichkeit umso grausamer offensichtlich wurde, doch der Weg zur Umkehr aus seinem dunklen Sumpf versperrt gewesen war.

An manchen Tagen, da lächelte sie über Ron und Harry, die sich nicht trauen würden bestimmte Zauber auszuüben, die deswegen nie die kribbelnde Macht kennen würde, die dabei aufkam. Und manchmal fehlte ihr auch die Gesprächsbasis mit ihren Eltern, die so gar nichts von dem verstanden, was Hermine bewegte.

Nein, er war nicht mehr ihr Kind, ihr Lehrer, das traf es nun eher. Und immer wieder die angstvollen Gedanken, dass er von ihr Besitz ergreifen könnte, sie verderben würde…ganz so, als sei er giftig. Als wäre er eine ansteckende, tödliche Krankheit.

Und doch…ja, es war wirklich eine Sucht, dennoch war es schön mit einem Menschen zu reden, der Wissen genauso liebte wie sie selbst.

Insgeheim, da merkte es Hermine aber schon. Er manipulierte sie. Er gab ihr das, was sie brauchte, fütterte sie satt an Wissen und erlaubte ihr, so lange Fragen über alle Bereiche der Magie zu stellen, dass Hermine vor lauter „kluger" Diskussionen keine Zeit mehr hatte, weiterhin über Moral, Gewissen oder Schwächen mit ihm zu sprechen.

Ja, hinten im Kopf, wenn Hermine ganz genau nachforschte, dann musste sie all denen Recht geben, die immer gesagt hatten, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Meister der Verführung war.

Und auch der Ablenkung…solange er sie mit seinem Talent fütterte, solange hatte er Ruhe vor Überlegungen, die ihm wohl zutiefst unangenehm waren.

Das ging vielleicht drei Wochen so, doch dann musste Hermine eine Pause einlegen. Musste zur Ruhe kommen…sie hatte genug gelernt. Sehr viel…und sie brauchte Abstand, zumindest von seinen gefährlichen Reden, die ihr an manchen Tagen fast einleuchteten.

Er hatte ihr an diesem Tag erzählt, wie er Inferi verwandeln konnte. Nicht, dass sie es je hätte tun wollen, doch es war interessant zu hören. Doch eigentlich, musste sie das wirklich wissen? Diese Dinge sollten doch nicht wirklich Einzug in ihr Wissen und Können halten.

So vereinbarten sie, den Unterricht zu unterbrechen…und er wirkte beinahe enttäuscht.

Aber vielleicht fürchtete er auch nur die Langeweile, die auf ihn wartete, wenn sein Kopf wieder nur dazu zunütze war, die Tage bis zu seinem Ende zu zählen.

Und das Schlimmste von allem war, dass sie ihn an manchen Tagen beinahe mochte.

Vermutlich tat sie es, als er ihr sagte, dass das erste Buch, das er sich in der magischen Welt gekauft hatte „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" war.

Wie gut Hermine doch Dumbledore verstehen konnte, der sich von dem Enthusiasmus, dem klugen Geist und dem bösen Charme von Grindelwald hatte betören lassen…denn ihr ging es wohl genauso mit Voldemort.


	13. Täter und Opfer

**Beta: Alraune**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody  
**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 13: Täter und Opfer **

Hermine saß mit Voldemort zusammen auf seinem Bett. Er mit verschränkten Beinen am Fußende, sie auf den Knien hockend am Kopfende. Seitlich neben dem Bett schwebte eine Plastikschale mit frischen, rubinroten Erdbeeren, die den ganzen Raum mit einem leicht süßlichen Duft erfüllten.

In Hermines pädagogischen Bemühungen, etwas Sinn in Voldemorts Tagestrott zu bringen, hatte sie diese Woche begonnen mit ihm Spiele zu spielen. Kartenspiele oder Würfelspiele. Zuerst nicht sonderlich begeistert, hatte ihr Patient dann doch zugestimmt. Die erdrückende Langeweile seiner letzten Tage hatten ihn wohl dazu gebracht. Wenn gleich er wohl lieber Schach gespielt hätte, ein Spiel, das Hermine noch nie gut beherrschte. Doch er hatte ihr angeboten, ihr auch das richtig beizubringen, wenn sie ein Brett mitnehmen würde … und irgendetwas mussten sie ja tun. Eigentlich hätte sie auch gerne Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht gespielt, doch wenn sie nur daran dachte, mit WEM sie dies spielen sollte, verbot sich diese Idee eigentlich von selbst.

Sie hatten den Unterricht vor zwei Wochen abgesetzt. In der Zeit, in der er ihr Dinge beibringen konnte, wirkte er recht gelassen, war umgänglicher. Sie hatte doch Recht gehabt, er brauchte eine Aufgabe … etwas, das ihn mehr fesselte als Hüte-Stricken.  
Da er und sein Gedankengut aber dadurch immer mehr in Hermines Denken Einzug gehalten hatten, ließ sich das brünette Mädchen nun andere Ablenkungen einfallen, und bis etwas wirklich Sinnvolles dabei heraus käme, würden sie eben spielen.

War er zu Anfang von dieser Idee alles andere als begeistert, ja regelrecht wütend gewesen, hatte schließlich doch eingewilligt nachdem er von Hermine frei heraus gefragt worden war, ob er denn für diesen Tag etwas Besseres geplant hätte, oder eventuell anderen Besuch erwarte?  
Einen Moment lang war Hermine sicher gewesen, dass er sie für diese knappe Zusammenfassung seiner Situation verprügeln würde, doch statt dessen hatte er sich mit zorniger Miene neben sie an den Tisch gesetzt, sie den ganzen Nachmittag über hasserfüllt angeschwiegen, letzten Endes aber doch mitgespielt.

Heute spielten sie um Erdbeeren, die Hermine vor der Arbeit gekauft hatte. Pro gewonnenes Spiel durfte man sich fünf Erdbeeren nehmen.

Nachdem Voldemort fünfmal hintereinander beim Kartenspielen gewonnen hatte, wechselte Hermine das Spiel. Allzu offensichtlich schummelte er gnadenlos. Wie auch immer er das anstellte.  
Nun würfelten sie. Jeder insgesamt 20 Mal … 19-mal hatten sie bereits beide gewürfelt. Nun herrschte Gleichstand. Hermine würfelte auf allen fünf Würfeln die Zahl Sechs. Toll, nicht? Nun war er dran … und würfelte fünfmal die Sieben. SIEBEN?  
„Hey, Moment mal", setzte Hermine ärgerlich zum Protest an, doch dann hob er den Kopf, vor Hermine erschien eines der unschuldigsten Lächeln, die sie je gesehen hatte und Hermine lächelte zurück.

Ja, an manchen Tagen mochte sie ihn fast.

Wozu war sie denn eine Hexe? Hermine tastete nach dem Zauberstab, den sie vorsichtig in ihrem Ärmel versteckt hielt, da, wo er ihn nicht sehen konnte, und würfelte … fünfmal die Neun. Zufrieden glucksend griff Hermine nach der Schale mit den restlichen Erdbeeren und sprang vom Bett, um die Würfel wieder in ihre Perlentasche zu räumen.

Er hingegen schnappte leise grummelnd nach der Sondenflasche neben ihm. Diese Woche, heute war Montag, gab es wohl eine neue Sorte. Sonst immer Schokolade, heute Vanille. Nicht wirklich eines Lords würdig, aber da Hermine nun über die restlichen Erdbeeren gesiegt hatte und er noch Hunger verspürte, musste er sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben.

Voldemort setzte zu einem tiefen Zug an und leerte die Sondenflasche zu drei Vierteln, um sie danach wieder auf den Schiebewagen neben seinem Bett zu stellen.

Die langen Beine zum Schneidersitzt verknotet, mit dem Rücken zum Fußende sitzend, begann er, kurz danach leicht zu wanken. Die plötzlich zitternden Hände glitten über sein Gesicht, als würde er versuchen, etwas von seiner Haut abzuwischen, immer und immer wieder, während er sich ungelenk vor und zurück wiegte und kalter Schweiß seine blasse Haut glänzen ließ.

Unsicher, was zu tun war, blieb Hermine vor dem nur in Unterwäsche gekleideten Mann stehen und beobachtete sein sonderbares Verhalten. „Ist alles okay?" Besorgt fielen ihr die immer glasiger werdenden Augen und der leicht entrückte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Patienten auf.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine, während sie sah, wie der immer stärker wankende Mann eine Hand aus dem Gesicht nehmen musste, um sich nach vorne abzustützen. Die andere Hand tastete immer noch über Hinterkopf, Ohren, Augen, Lippen und Restnase … „Mir … so komisch …", gurgelte er, während die Augen sich nach oben verdrehten und bevor sie ihn auffangen konnte, kippte er nun ganz vornüber auf sein Kopfkissen. Jedoch nicht bewusstlos, denn er schaffte es noch, sich vom Bauch auf die Seite zu legen und die Beine zur Embryostellung an die Brust zu ziehen.

„Tom …? " Sie war unsicher ihn so anzusprechen, eigentlich hatte sie ihn bisher überhaupt nie mit irgendeinem seiner vielen Namen angesprochen, immer nur du oder Sie. Doch das war gleichgültig, denn er schien nichts zu hören, oder überhaupt etwas um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Schwer atmend, rutschte er tiefer in das Kopfkissen hinein.

Besorgt setzte sich Hermine wieder an die Bettkante, unsicher, was zu tun war, begann sie, ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen vorsichtig zu schütteln „Hörst du mich?"  
Langsam, wie ihn Trance, drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung, schien sie jedoch gar nicht anzusehen. Die senkrechten Pupillen, dünn wie Messerspitzen, huschten im Rot der Augen so wild umher, als wollen sie tanzen. Irgendetwas murmelte er, ganz leise … um ihn besser verstehen zu können, hob Hermine den buschigen braunen Haarschopf zum Zopf nach hinten und beugte sich weit über sein Gesicht, bis ihre Ohren fast seine Lippen berührten und die warme Brise seines nun schweren Atems ihr in der Ohrmuschel kitzelten. „Müde, will schlafen" war alles, was sie hörte.

Was war denn das jetzt schon wieder? Eher verwirrt als besorgt richtete sich Hermine wieder auf und glitt vom Bett herab. Eben noch klar und wach, konnte er doch nicht so einfach umkippen. Was war denn eben … kurz bevor er … Ihr Blick fiel auf die Sondenflasche. Die Sondenflasche mit der neuen Geschmacksrichtung Vanille, die ihr Helen wohl für diese Woche ins Regal gestellt hatte.

Hermine zückte den Zauberstab, vorsichtig abwägend was zu tun sei, schlich sie sich an die Vanillenahrung heran. Sie musste die Flasche nur kurz mit dem Zauberstab antippen, als sich ihre Vermutung schon in Gewissheit verwandelte. Die dickflüssige Brühe in der durchsichtigen Flasche begann, Blasen zu werfen, die eine Art Pulver nach oben drückten. Die beiden Substanzen trennten sich und über der unten nach wie vor elfenbeinfarbenen Sondennahrung bildete sich eine dünne Schicht, die entfernt an bräunlichen Puderzucker erinnerte.

Also doch …

Hermine nahm die Flasche und begab sich zur Tür. Hatte die Flasche eigentlich geknackt, als sie geöffnet wurde, oder hatte dies schon jemand vor ihr getan, um ein Gift einzufüllen? Nun, irgendetwas hatte irgendjemand eingefüllt, das war offensichtlich. An der Tür drehte sich Hermine noch einmal vorsichtig um, und blickte auf ihren immer noch schwer atmenden Schützling, der dort mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag. Seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballte, um sie dann wieder entspannt zu öffnen, als würde er in seiner Handinnenfläche etwas suchen … Sie würde ihn so lassen, so gut konnte er nicht schauspielern, dass er ihr dies alles nur vorgaukelte.

Mit dem Entschluss, gleich wieder zurückzukommen, ließ sie ihren Patienten ungebannt im Bett zurück, während sie sich von den Auroren die Tür öffnen ließ und hinaus eilte, hinaus zu Helen … die ihr doch jede Woche den Schrank im Keller füllen ließ.

Helen leitete die Fluchschädenstation. Eigentlich war Voldemort, nachdem sein eigener Fluch bei der Schlacht auf ihn zurückprallt war, in diese Abteilung eingewiesen worden. Da man ihn aber aus verständlichen Gründen mit keinem seiner Opfer in ein Zimmer legen wollte, es gefährlich schien, ihn überhaupt ohne zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen aufzunehmen und das Ministerium sein Überleben noch eine Weile geheim halten wollte, war er in die ehemalige Forensik im Keller gebracht worden.

Aber offiziell, wenn dies bei all den Heimlichkeiten um seine Person überhaupt der richtige Ausdruck war, gehörte er nach wie vor zu Helens Abteilung, die Pflege und Pflegematerialien für ihn organisierte. Folglich, so dachte Hermine, müsste sie die Flasche auch Helen zeigen … und zu Claris würde sie eh nie wieder gehen, wenn sie ein Problem hatte.

Sie fand Helen im Schwesternlabor, wo sie gerade fröhlich pfeifend damit beschäftigt war, neue Heilzaubertränke für ihre Patienten zusammen zu mixen. Unwillkürlich spürte Hermine den Drang, Helen nach ihrem Zaubertrankunterricht in der Schule zu fragen. Wer wohl vor Snape unterrichtet hatte? Helen war eine Hufflepuff gewesen, soviel wusste sie. Aber vom Alter her dürfte sie Snape als Schüler gekannt haben ...

Hermine kam mit ausgestrecktem Arm, ihr Beweismaterial vor sich her schwenkend, in das Labor gerauscht, unsicher, ob sie nun wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Die blonde Krankenschwester blickte überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf, als sie Hermine kommen sah, doch als ihr Blick auf die Sondennahrung in Hermines Hand fiel, nickte sie der Jüngeren mit einem verschwörerischen, wissenden Lächeln zu.

Helen beugte ging zu ihr hinüber und knuffte sie kumpelhaft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Hermine wusste nicht recht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, als sich Helen mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln um die Lippen zu ihr hinüberbeugte, und ihr sanft „Sedativa. Hammerharte" ins Ohr hauchte.  
Sie war so nahe an ihrem Gesicht, dass Hermine all die kleinen Fältchen der Jahre um Helens blaue Augen erkennen konnte und ihren Atem warm auf ihrer Stirn spürte, als sie sich zu ihr umwandte. Helen schürzte die Lippen und legte Hermine einen ihrer überraschend zarten, Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und wisperte „Psst, nicht weitersagen. Meine Überraschung für dich. Ich habe das Zeug heute Morgen in die Sondenflaschen füllen lassen. Hat er es getrunken? Damit ist er bis morgen früh außer Gefecht gesetzt. Gut, nicht?"

Helen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ein glockenhelles, fröhliches Kleinmädchenlachen drang aus ihren Mund. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einem sanften Rot überzogen, sie zog die Schultern hoch, faltete die Hände voller Erwartung vor der Brust und wirkte wie ein Kind, dass seine Mutter eben mit einem selbst gemalten Bild überrascht hat und nun ein freudiges Kompliment erwartet.

„Äh…Dankeschön", hörte sich die verwirrte Hermine selbst aus weiter Ferne antworten. Helen kicherte glücklich und widmete sich wieder ihren Zaubertränken, während sie nun mit bedeutungsvoller Miene ihre Überraschung erörterte.

„Weißt du, ich hab mir einfach Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du allein mit ihm … als er die ganze Zeit so teilnahmslos war, da ging das ja noch an. Aber jetzt ist er ja schon so lange wach und weißt du", Helen, in der einen Hand eine Phiole, in der anderen Hand eine Pipette, richtete sich für kurze Zeit auf, um Hermine ehrlich besorgt in die braunen Augen zu blicken, „Ich habe so viele Sachen über ihn gehört." Schnell beugte sie sich wieder über den Tisch vor ihr und begann, eine bläuliche Substanz aus einer größeren Phiole, in eine noch leere, kleinere Phiole hineinzutröpfeln. Danach fügte sie, ohne Pipette, einige Spritzer einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit hinzu, und schaffte es, wieder unbefangener zu klingen.

„Du kannst ihm das jeden Tag geben, wenn du magst, hab die Menge abgemessen. Ich kann dir gleich noch ein paar Flaschen mitgeben. Darf natürlich nicht aus dem Krankenhaus raus, und", mit einem schalkhaft Giggelnd fügte Helen mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu, „du darfst es natürlich auch nicht selbst probieren. Aber ihm kannst du´s geben. Soll ich dir ein paar Flaschen bringen?"

„Ja, gerne", versuchte Hermine ehrlich begeistert zu klingen. „Aber ist das nicht irgendwie gefährlich für ihn? Was ist es denn?"  
„Morphium", wusste Helen stolz zu berichten, zuckte fröhlich summend die Schultern, als sie die nun zugeschraubte Phiole wie eine Bartenderin herumschüttelte.  
„Ach was", wiegelte sie daraufhin mit wegwerfender Handbewegung ab, "dem geht´s gut, der ist nur total high. Tss, das wir da noch nicht früher drauf gekommen sind", fügte die freundliche Stationsleiterin lächelnd, doch ungläubig über die eigene Ideenarmut kopfschüttelnd, hinzu.

Mit gequältem Grinsen nahm Hermine fünf weitere Flaschen in Empfang, die ihr Helen in den Arm drückte. „Ich gehe heute schon um vierzehn Uhr. Gehen wir danach zusammen Pizza essen?", flötete die so gut wie selten gelaunte, blonde Frau. Hermine nickte unsicher und fand einfach keine Worte für das, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

Helen strahlte „Schön, ich freu mich. Bis gleich." Wie die Bedienung eines Restaurants hob Helen ein großes Tablett auf dem Arm in die Höhe, auf das sie die soeben gefüllte, begleitet von etwa 50 anderen mit Namen beschrifteten Phiolen, schweben ließ, drehte sich zur Tür und entschwand mit einem letzten Winken aus Hermines Blickfeld.

Diese blieb unsicher zurück. Wann war denn vierzehn Uhr? Ein kurzer Blick zu einem Ticken hinüber … in einer halben Stunde. Schnell, ohne weiter nachzudenken, eilte Hermine wieder in den Keller zurück.  
Als sie erneut in Voldemorts Zimmer stand, fühlte sie sich hohl und leer. Helen hatte ihr einen Gefallen getan, sie hatte sich um sie gesorgt, war nett zu ihr. Sie würden nun gleich zusammen Essen gehen.

So schnell sie konnte, nahm sie die Packliste vom Wagen, kontrollierte wie jeden Tag, ob noch alles auf dem Wagen war, was sie morgens mitgenommen hatte und hakte sorgfältig alles ab. Doch immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zu ihrem Patienten der, im Drogenrausch gefangen, nur ab und zu ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab und die Umgebung um sich herum nicht im Mindesten beachtete.  
Nachdem sie fertig war, trat sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab an sein Bett, sie würde ihn jetzt wieder festbannen müssen …

Bis zum nächsten Morgen außer Gefecht gesetzt … Helens Worte klangen seltsam bedrohlich in ihrem Kopf nach.

Er sprach etwas. Ganz leise … zwischen dem lautem, rasselndem Atmen und dem tierisch wirkenden Stöhnen, hörte sie Worte hindurch. Zaubersprüche … seine Hand schien nach dem Zauberstab, der ihm so lange zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war, zu tasten. Leise und sanft klangen die Zaubersprüche. Sie kannte sie nicht … vielleicht waren auch sie ein Resultat der Drogen, die man ihm gab. Nur ein Hirngespinst, aber trotzdem … daran dachte er wohl im Moment.

Hermine wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige geben, um ihn etwas wacher zu bekommen, wollte ihn aufwecken, damit er sah, dass sie nun wegging. Doch ihre Hände trafen nicht hart, sondern vorsichtig und sanft auf sein Gesicht, als sie ihm, ohne es zu wollen, mit dem Rücken ihrer eigenen, kleinen Hand zum Abschied über die Wange streichelte … und dann ging sie. Ohne Banne … bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Die Szenerie änderte sich gänzlich. Statt kalt, eingesperrt, dunkel und still, saßen sie nun in einem sonnendurchfluteten, grünen Hinterhof einer gut besuchten Pizzeria, hatten zwei unanständig große, an Autoreifen erinnernde Pizzen vor sich, die so verführerisch dufteten, dass sie wohl selbst den Passanten am anderen Ende der Straße das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließen. Und sie schmeckten sogar noch besser …

Genussvoll schaufelte sich Helen ein abgeschnittenes Stück Pizza nach dem anderen in den Mund, hielt nur kurz freudestrahlend an, um etwas Kürbissaft nachzugießen, dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stürzte sich erneut auf ihr Mittagessen.  
Auch Hermine schmeckte es gut, doch war der Anblick der freundlichen Helen befremdlich, wenn sie an ihren Patienten im Krankenhaus dachte. Was für ein Geschenk hatte Helen ihr da gemacht?

Es war sehr gut gemeint, aber Hermine konnte sich trotzdem nicht zu aufrichtiger Freude durchringen. Langsam aß sie, Bissen für Bissen, während sie an ihr „Kind" dachte, das dort im Keller lag und sich von Sandwiches, Obst und vergifteten Tränken ernähren musste.

Nachdem Helen ihr Mahl beendet hatte, verschämt aufstoßen musste, ließ sie sich genüsslich auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten sinken, den Kopf über die Stuhllehne zurückfallen und sog das Sonnenlicht, das ihr direkt ins Gesicht strahlte, in sich auf. Sie breitete die Arme aus, legte sie in den Nacken, sodass sie sich noch etwas weiter nach hinten zurückbeugen konnte. Hermine aß still, stumm und kerzengerade weiter, denn das Sonnenlicht, das Helen aufwärmte, spürte sie nicht.

Doch dann ließ sich Helen nach vorne fallen, als wäre sie von hinten angeschubst worden, kippte ihr ganzer Oberkörper auf den Tisch und musste mit den Ellenbogen abgestützt werden. „Lass uns reden", sagte die Ältere, nun ernster, ohne die Hermine sonst so vertraut gewordenen Lachfältchen um die Augen, „über ihn. Du bist doch mit Harry Potter befreundet? Ich habe von dir in der Zeitung gelesen. Es muss doch seltsam sein, dass ausgerechnet du ihn nun pflegen musst?" Hermine nickte zustimmend, ein Nicken, das von Helen erwidert wurde, als sie tief Luft holte und weitersprach. „Ihr habt ihn gejagt, nicht?"

Hermine errötete etwas bei dem Gedanken, dass sie aus Tagesprophetenberichten erkannt wurde, aber sie nickte und ein scheues Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
Helen lächelte nicht, sie wirkte nun seltsam angespannt. Die Spannung war nicht nur in Helen, sondern auch um sie herum, die ganze Luft schien elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein, bei dem, was Helen nun sagen wollte. Ein Thema, das ihr unendlich schwer zu fallen schien, sie erst nach den richtigen Worten suchen ließ.

„Er hat mich gefoltert, weißt du?", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sie hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Er? Aber … warum, wann … wie?", stammelte die Jüngere betroffen, unfähig diese Nachricht richtig annehmen zu können.  
Helens Kopf senkte sich, ihre Augen ruhten auf den vor ihr auf dem Tisch liegenden, gefalteten Händen. „Mein Mann …" und sie musste schlucken, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte „ist … war … er war der Sekretär des Ministers, ausgezeichneter Okklumens, leider. Die Todesser nahmen ihn eines Tages nach der Arbeit einfach mit, er sollte ihnen wohl einen Weg zum Minister verraten. Aber … er wollte nicht reden. Er wollte Lord Vo … nun, Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht dabei helfen, an die Macht zu kommen. Er hat wohl gedacht, sein Tod sei ein kleineres Übel als der Tod all derer, die sterben würden, wenn Du-Weißt-schon-wer an die Macht käme."

Hermine war zutiefst bestürzt und ergriff Helens Hand, die sie sacht streichelte, während Helen gequält weitersprach, ihr jedes Wort auf der Zunge zu schmerzen schien, das sie aussprechen musste. „Aber er hat ihn nicht getötet. Nicht sofort … er hat uns gefangen nehmen lassen. Mich und", Helen schluchzte und Hermine wusste schon zu Beginn des Satzes, der nun kam, wie die Geschichte enden würde, „unsere beiden Kinder. Der Junge sieben, das Mädchen neun. Er hat ihn zusehen lassen, wie wir gefoltert wurden. Mein Mann, war ein guter Mann, er hat es nicht ertragen zuzusehen, wie die Kinder und ich Schmerzen litten. Er hat ihm dann ziemlich schnell alles gesagt, was er wissen wollte".

Helen schluchzte dankbar, dass Hermine ihre Hand streichelte, wischte sie sich mit ihrer freien Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „aber er war wütend. Du-weißt-schon-wer. Mein Mann wusste wohl nicht genug und das Verhör hat ihm wohl auch zu lange gedauert. Er hat nicht geschrien, weißt du, er hat sehr vernünftig und sanft gesprochen und dabei ganz grauenvolle Sachen gesagt".

Wie gut Hermine verstehen konnte, wie bekannt ihr das alles vorkam. Sie stand auf, setzte sich nun direkt neben Helen und legte tröstend ihren Arm um die zitternde Frau, die sich mit aller Kraft dazu zwingen musste, weiterzusprechen. „Er hatte diese Schlange … Nagini hieß sie, glaube ich. Er war wütend, weil mein Mann nicht so nützlich war, wie er gehofft hatte, also hat er ihm zur Strafe gezeigt" Helen kniff die Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft „wie unsere beiden Kinder von der Schlange gefressen wurden. Und dann … dann hat er ihn losgeschickt, um den Minister anzulocken. Sonst würde mich die Schlange als nächstes fressen".

Helen wimmerte, gequält und so traurig, dass es Hermine kaum ertragen konnte, soviel Leid zu hören und nicht helfen zu können. „Und er hat es getan, er hat den Minister zu ihm geführt. Aber dann hat er sie beide getötet. Ein paar Auroren, die den Minister retten wollten, haben mich gefunden und gerettet, aber mein Mann war ja schon tot und den Minister haben sie dann auch nicht mehr retten können. Nur mich …".

Helen war weiß geworden, fast so weiß wie Voldemort, sie weinte nicht mehr, nur ihre Mundwinkel zuckten noch etwas, als sie unendlich bitter und böse weitersprach, während sie Hermine nun wieder fest in die Augen blickte, scheinbar zur uralten Frau geworden. „Ich war letzte Woche bei ihm. Musste etwas Blut abnehmen … und weißt du was? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich bin".

Wütend schlug Helen mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich war eine Woche lang in diesem Verlies. Er hat meinen Mann und meine Kinder getötet, das ist noch nicht einmal ein Dreivierteljahr her, aber er hat alles vergessen. Kannte mich nicht."

Nun kreuzte die ältere Blondine die Arme so fest vor ihrer Brust, als wollte sie sich selbst ersticken. „Claris hat Recht. Claris' ältere Kinder waren übrigens Auroren, er hat sie auch getötet … Claris sagt immer, dass er so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wen er getötet hat und wen nicht. Da hat sie Recht!" Bekräftigend nickend beendete sie ihr Geständnis und Hermine, sie nickte ebenfalls, denn sie wusste, dass die beiden Frauen Recht hatten.

„Weißt du, warum wir so wenig Heiler haben?" fragte Helen nun mit unverkennbarem Zynismus in der Stimme. Unsicher zuckte die Brünette die Achseln, was ein wütendes Augenfunkeln der Blonden zur Antwort hatte. „Weil er auch von denen zehn getötet hat. Es gab ja immer verletzte Todesser, deswegen musste er Heiler entführen. Ja, und sie mussten sterben, um nichts verraten zu können. Dumm nicht", kommentierte die immer bitterer klingende Frau, „jetzt hat keiner Zeit für ihn, weil er unser Personal so dezimiert hat. So schnell können wir nicht genug neue einstellen, tja … Pech für ihn."

Zu traurig, um Worte zu finden, legte Hermine erneut den Arm um Helen, beugte sich weit zu ihr hinüber, lehnte ihren eigenen, nun so schweren Kopf, an Helens warme, noch tränenfeuchte Wange und streichelte ihre Hände. Worte gab es nicht, um das auszudrücken, was Hermine nun fühlte.

Die arme Helen, wie ungerecht sie über sie gedacht hatte. Und wohl auch über Claris. Immer wieder, seit ihrem ersten Tag, da hatte sie nicht verstanden, wieso sich die Krankenschwestern sich soviel Mühe gaben, den ehemaligen Dunklen Lord so zu erniedrigen. Vor allem die liebe, nette Helen … wie hatte sie das zulassen können? Sie, die die Pflege für ihn organisierte. Wie oft hatte Hermine einen Knoten im Bauch gespürt, wenn sie Voldemorts schwache Gestalt und danach Helen gesehen hatte.

Aber was hatte er auch anderes verdient? Was hätte er anderes von jemandem wie Helen oder Claris erwarten dürfen? Wie konnte irgendjemand von diesen Frauen erwarten, dass sie dieses Monster, das es noch nicht einmal für Nötig hielt sich seiner Opfer zu erinnern, auch nur ansatzweise menschlich behandelten?

Die Heiler, die ihn nicht besuchten, die sich nicht um ihn kümmerten … sie hatten ihre Kollegen verloren, entkamen wohl nur durch Glück ihrer eigenen Tötung. Durch IHN.  
Und nun … nun fielen all diese Verbrechen auf ihn zurück.

Erdolcht, durch das eigene Schwert.

Und er begriff es nicht einmal. Nicht nur, dass er immer noch nicht im Mindesten zu begreifen schien, dass es falsch war, Menschen zu quälen … nein, er begriff es auch nicht, weil er sich schlicht und einfach nicht daran erinnerte.  
Er wusste nicht, was er Helen angetan hatte, weil er sie nicht kannte. Möglicherweise hatte er in diesen Tagen noch hunderte andere Menschen gefoltert und getötet, und noch viel mehr durch seine Todesser töten lassen … nein, er konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr auseinander halten.

Hermine weinte stumm mit Helen -immer noch im warmen Sonnenschein sitzend- konnte sie nicht begreifen, wie ein Mensch so kalt sein konnte. Und ihre eigenen Eltern? Als er ihr die Adresse ihrer Eltern genannt hatte … er hatte auch sie entführen, foltern und töten wollen. Wäre die Schlacht in Hogwarts nur wenige Tage später gewesen, dann wären sie wohl auch zum Abendessen seiner nun geköpften Schlange geworden.

Und was tat sie? Betüddelte diese Bestie wie ein kleines Kind und umsorgte ihn. Spielte mit ihm Karten, hielt mit ihm Händchen und am allerschlimmsten, sie hatte es zugelassen, dass er sie mit seinem Unterricht, den er ihr so ausführlich gewährt hatte, in seinen bösen Geist hineinführte.

Helen ergriff ihre Hand und ihre Worte drangen flehend auf Hermine ein, während sie der Jüngeren beschwörend zuflüsterte: „Nicht wahr, Hermine, du wirst nicht vergessen, wer er ist und was er getan hat?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Helen, ich vergesse es nicht."

„Und du wirst auch kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, egal wie sehr er jammert? Du denkst an all die Toten?"

Eisenketten zogen sich schmerzhaft eng um Hermines Brust, raubten ihr die Luft zum Atmen.  
„Ja, Helen, ich denke an sie".

Die blonde Frau atmete erleichtert auf, streichelte Hermines Wange und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Hand, die sie immer noch hielt. „Danke, Hermine. Das ist kein Mann, das ist gar kein Mensch. Das ist ein blutrünstiges Monster und du wirst dafür sorgen, dass er kriegt, was er verdient, nicht wahr?"  
Die junge Brünette musste schlucken, versuchte, den bitteren Geschmack dieser Worte hinunter zu schlucken, versuchte, die ehemalige Mutter zu trösten „Ja, Helen, er soll kriegen, was er verdient hat".

Und in Hermine entbrannte wieder der nun so wohlvertraute Kampf. Er, Lord Voldemort der Massenmörder. Ihn musste man töten. Aber im täglichen Kontakt mit ihm, hatte sie den Bezug zu seinen Taten verloren. Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Cedric, Snape, MadEye und unzählige andere noch. Und ihm war es so egal, dass er es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, sich seine Schandtaten zu merken.

Und trotzdem, trotzdem … war denn wirklich gar nichts Menschliches in ihm übrig geblieben? Denn so, wie sie ihn täglich erlebte, da wirkte er mehr und mehr wie ein normaler Mann. War wirklich alles in ihm verdorben? War es Verrat an seinen Opfern, wenn sie ihn dazu befähigen wollte, Reue zu fühlen? Wenn sie sich mit ihm beschäftigte?

Hermine gab Helen einen saften Kuss auf die Schulter, an der sie ruhte. Wenn diese Zeit hier nur endlich vorbei wäre …

Xxx

An diesem Tag fand Hermine Granger zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, dass es besser sei, nicht zu denken. So war sie nach dem Mittagessen doch noch einmal in den Krankenhauskeller zurückgeschlichen. Die Ausrede, dass sie etwas im Vorratsraum vergessen hätte, wurde ihr geglaubt. Und so fand doch noch eine von Helens Spezialflaschen ihren Weg in Hermines Zimmer, im Tropfenden Kessel.

Er, das Monster, hatte die Flasche fast leer getrunken. Das war zu viel … aber vielleicht ein oder zwei Schluck? Die konnte sie probieren … und kurz darauf umfing sie ein himmlisches Nichts in ihrem Geist. Keine Gedanken, bis zum nächsten Morgen …


	14. Ungeziefer

**Beta: Alraune **

----------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 14: Ungeziefer **

Als Hermine das Krankenzimmer betrat, lag ihr Patient immer noch so im Bett, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Nur um einiges nasser. Als Nebeneffekt des Morphiums hatte er furchtbar geschwitzt. Seine Kleidung klebte so eng an seinem dünnen Körper, dass sie die Rippen durch das an ihm klebende T-Shirt sah, die sich, nach wie vor, durch die bleiche Haut durchdrückten. Und er sabberte im Schlaf…

Angewidert der fast zärtlichen Verabschiedung von gestern gedenkend, gab Hermine ihrem Schützling nun doch die Ohrfeige, zu der es gestern nicht mehr gekommen war.

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren begann sich die triefende Kreatur zu bewegen.

„Steh auf!" herrschte Hermine ihn unwirsch an.

Voldemort wirkte total verwirrt, seine Pupillen schienen immer noch im Rot seiner Augen umherzuschwimmen. Ungelenk drehte er sich auf den Bauch und drückte sich auf allen Vieren hoch. Wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen kroch er wankend herum, bis er das Gleichgewicht verlor und seitlich zum Bett hinaus fiel.

Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei hallte durch den Raum, jetzt war er wirklich wach. Hermine, lässig an die Wand gelehnt, beobachtete die sich mühsam aufrichtende Gestalt mit verschränkten Armen.  
Er musste sich am Bett festklammern, um nicht wieder umzukippen. Er atmete immer noch merkwürdig laut, während er sich langsam am Nachttisch vorbei hangelte, um zum Waschbecken zu kommen.

Der Geruch, der an Hermine vorbei streifte, war ekelhaft. Er musste in der Nacht literweise Schweiß vergossen haben. Angeekelt drücke sie sich an die gelb gefärbte Steinwand, versuchte, sich so dünn wie möglich an die Wand zu pressen, als der dünne Mann an ihr vorbeistolperte und sich gerade noch mit beiden Händen auf dem Waschbecken auffangen konnte.

Den Kopf nach unten hängend, wanderten seine Blicke zuerst zu ihr, dann wieder zum Bett und dann zum Waschbecken. „Seit wann bist du denn da?", schnarrte die kalte Stimme sie an.

Dann wanderten seine Blicke weiter durchs Zimmer, natürlich, er hatte Hunger. Er wartete wohl darauf, dass ihm seine Dienerin, wie jeden Tag, Nahrung und frische Wäsche brachte.

„Hol mir was zum Anziehen", befahl er barsch, während er sich, doch noch etwas wackelig, die an ihm klebenden Kleider vom Leib zerrte.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab. Schamgefühle kannte er nicht im Umgang mit ihr. Das war kein Anzeichen von Vertrautheit, er schämte sich seiner Nacktheit nicht, weil er Hermine wohl nur als unwichtiges, weiteres Möbelstück ansah. Seine Dienerin, nicht Wert, um ihretwillen verlegen zu sein.

Stumm griff sie in ihren Umhang, holte die Perlentasche heraus und kippte den Inhalt auf das Bett. Winzige Gegenstände wurden in sekundenschnelle größer, wie aufgeblasen. Trotz ihrer Wut, musste sie bei dem Anblick lächeln.

Voldemorts frische Wäsche wurde vor seine Füße geworfen. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, putzte sich, immer noch im Halbschlaf, die Zähne. Manchmal traf er den schmallippigen Mund nicht richtig. Das Gesicht wurde von weißen Zahnpastastreifen überzogen, weil er mehrmals abgerutscht war.

Da stand er, der Erbe Slytherins. Der Massenmörder, der Wahnsinnige. Die pure Bosheit in Menschengestalt. Hatte sie denn vergessen, wie es war, seinen Horkrux zu tragen? Wie das winzige bisschen der zerstörten Seele, das darin eingeschlossen war, sie, Harry und Ron beherrschen und verändern konnte? Und dort war der Rest des Übels…wie hatte sie in ihm jemals etwas anderes sehen können als ein seelenloses Monster?

Der silberne Wasserhahn wurde aufgedreht und kaltes Wasser plätscherte in das weiße Steinwaschbecken. Voldemort streckte beide Hände darunter, ließ zuerst seine Hände von dem Nass umspülen, dann legte er sie trichterförmig zusammen, beugte sich vor und bespritzte sich mit dem aufgefangenen Wasser ein paar Mal das Gesicht. Das Wasser wurde nun wärmer gedreht, er griff hinter sich, angelte Waschlappen und Flüssigseife vom Schiebewagen und begann, sich einzuseifen.

„Weißt du, ich denke gerade an unsere erste Begegnung", setzte Hermine zu einem Gespräch an. Voldemorts Kopf ruckte kurz zu ihr, fast schien er bei dem Gedanken an seinen damaligen Zustand peinlich berührt. „Ich war krank", gab er knapp zurück.

„Oh nein", widersprach die junge Frau, die sich nun von der Wand wegbewegte, sich auf das leicht feuchte Krankenhausbett setzte und ihn nun, umso aufmerksamer, bei der Körperpflege beobachtete. „Nein, das war nicht unser erstes Treffen. Ich denke, es war im Haus von Bathilda Bagshot. Nun ja, wir hatten Vielsaft trank getrunken, Harry und ich. Ach nein, sowieso falsch," Hermine zwinkerte ihrem sie misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtenden Patienten zu. „ Eigentlich doch in der Nacht, als du Moody umgebracht hast. Du weißt schon, als du es schon wieder nicht geschafft hast, Harry zu erwischen. Naja, dumm gelaufen. Vielleicht ist dir unser nächsten Treffen besser in Erinnerung? Bei der Schlacht?"

Hermine gab sich Mühe, gefasst zu klingen, doch es gelang ihr nur ansatzweise. Die schrecklichen Bilder, die immer abends, kurz vor dem Schlafen vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen, waren nun, da sie vor ihm darüber redete, so grausam gegenwärtig und bedrohlich, als würden sie immer noch gegeneinander kämpfen.

Ohne innezuhalten wusch er sich weiter. Aber die Anspielungen von Hermine hatten ihn amüsiert, er lachte sie aus. „Ach ja, richtig. Wir sind ja alte Bekannte."

Hermines Stimme wurde lauter, sie verlor die Beherrschung, begann zu brüllen. „Warum bist du nicht gestorben als dich der Fluch getroffen hat? DU PEST AUF BEINEN!", brach die Wut aus ihr heraus.

Die Wand neben ihr begann, in sanftem Hellgrün zu glimmen. Wenn er wütend wurde, verfärbte sich die Stimmungsblume blau. Dieses Leuchten, vermischt mit dem satten Sonnengelb der Wände, tauchte den Raum in die Farbe Slytherins.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum du gestern so friedlich geschlafen hast?", fuhr Hermine fort und konnte ein boshaftes Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Der bleiche Körper vor ihr erstarrte, darüber hatte er wohl schon nachgedacht, doch bevor er Vermutungen äußern konnte, klärte ihn Hermine genussvoll auf.

„Wir haben dich vergiftet", ließ sie sich mit deutlicher Genugtuung in der Stimme vernehmen. Der schlangenähnliche Kopf drehte sich nun langsam in ihre Richtung. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. Dieser Anblick des sonst so emotionslos wirkenden Lords befriedigte Hermine, gab ihr die Kraft, im Plauderton weiterzusprechen, als würde sie vor ihm den neusten Krankenhausklatsch ausbreiten. „Eigentlich nur die Stationsschwester. Ich wusste davon NOCH nichts. Die Vanilleflasche war mit Morphium versetzt. Die gute Frau hat Mitleid mit mir, sie will mir nicht zumuten, mich mit so etwas wie DIR", voller Verachtung glitten ihre Augen an seinem Körper entlang, „abgeben zu müssen".

„Sie hat mir Drogen gegeben?" fragte der große Mann ruhig, beinahe sanft. Das eben noch grünliche Zimmer verfärbte sich zunehmend Türkis. Sie schienen mitten auf dem Becken eines großen Schwimmbades zu stehen. Die Blume leuchtete intensiver, ihr blauer Schein würde immer kräftiger.

„Was erwartest du? Du hast ihre Familie ausgelöscht", kommentierte Hermine gleichmütig seine Entrüstung. Der Angesprochene hielt in der Bewegung inne, legte dann, ganz langsam, den Waschlappen auf das Waschbecken und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wessen?"

„Schwester Helens. Sie hat dir letzte Woche Blut abgenommen. Ihr Mann hat für den Minister gearbeitet. Ihre Kinder und ihr Mann, die hast du beseitigt. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht?", fragte Hermine, betont unbeschwert klingend. Voldemort verschränkte die Arme, blieb jedoch immer noch lauernd vor dem Waschbecken stehen. Versuchte wohl einzuschätzen, wie viel von Hermines Worten Provokation und wie viel Wahrheit war.

Die junge Gryffindor klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand fröhlich auf die Knie. Lächelte nachsichtig, vollführte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wiegelte beschwichtigend ab, während sie mit vor Polemik triefender Stimme erklärte: „Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ja, das muss schon schwer sein, die ganzen Leute auseinander zu halten. Nicht? Du hattest doch wirklich genug damit zu tun, ganze Landstriche auszulöschen. Das ist doch wirklich genug Arbeit. Irgendwo muss ja mal Schluss sein, wie kann man da von dir erwarten, dass du dir die Leute auch noch merkst." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln in Voldemorts Richtung, ein Nicken und ein betont lässiges Beinübereinanderschlagen, ließen Hermine wie Jemanden wirken, der gerade einen missglückten Hackfleischeintopf sprach.

Ihr Gegenüber löste die Arme, legte eine Hand auf das Waschbecken und fuhr sich mit der anderen kurz über den Mund. Als sie seine Lippen wieder sah, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem totenkopfartigen Gesicht. Ja, der Mund lächelte, doch die Augen funkelten so bedrohlich zu ihr hinüber, als wollten sie Hermine verbrennen, durchbohren.

„Ja", setzte er ebenso sanft wie freundlich zu einer Antwort an, während er in elegant wiegenden Schritten auf sie zukam, „Du hast Recht. Warum sollte man sich die Mühe machen, sich mit der Müllbeseitigung zu befassen? Schön, dass du das endlich erkannt hast. Doch, jetzt erinnere ich mich", fügte er mit einem Anflug von Stolz hinzu, während er vor Hermine in die Hocke ging, und ihr aufblickend in die brauen Augen sah. „Schlammblüter, die ganze Familie. Eigentlich kein würdiges Mahl, für meine arme Nagini. Nun, wie gut, dass du endlich erkannt hast, wie unbedeutend Schlammblüter und Muggel sind." Er neigte, immer noch lächelnd, den Kopf zur Seite und tätschelte Hermines Wange „Vollkommen überflüssig und unnütz, nicht wahr?"

Hermine versteifte sich, sie konnte spüren, wie er versuchte, in ihre Erinnerungen einzudringen. Diesesmal jedoch schneller, rauer, er schien zu wissen, wonach er suchte. Stoßweise schossen Bilder an ihr vorbei. Wie ein vorgespulter Film flimmerte die Unterhaltung mit Helen vor ihren Augen auf. Doch sie konnte ihn aus sich hinaus drücken, mühsam, mit aller Konzentration. Irgendwann, Sekunden oder Stunden später, war sie wieder sie selbst.

Voldemort saß immer noch vor ihr. Ein Knie auf dem Boden, das andere angewinkelt und den Arm darauf abgestürzt.

Hermine beugte sich leicht nach vorne und streichelte seinen kahlen Schädel. „Sag mal, was verleitet dich eigentlich zu dem Irrglauben, dass DU zu den nützlichen Menschen gehörst?", gurrte sie zärtlich. Die Antwort wurde ebenso sanft zurückgeschnurrt „Und was verleitet dich zu der Annahme, dass ich dich für solche Reden nicht töten würde?"

Hermine lachte herzhaft. Er hasste, es ausgelacht zu werden. Die Stimmungsblume im Zimmer begann, bedrohlich zu leuchten, die Farbe wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler.

Die Brünette erhob sich, mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf seinem Kopf abgestützt und lächelte auf den kahlen Mann herab „Ja, dann mach doch mal. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber ich fürchte, ohne Zauberstab", mit einer lässigen Bewegung zog sie den Krankenhauszauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und richtete ihn auf seine Stirn, „wirst du nicht weit kommen. TOM."

Der verhasste Name schmeckte süß, wie Honig, auf ihrer Zunge.

Voldemort fuhr in die Höhe und ragte nun wieder über ihr empor „Dann wirst du mir wohl deinen Zauberstab leihen müssen", zischte er bedrohlich.

Den Zeigefinger wie eine Waffe erhoben, tippe er auf ihre Brust. Dann ging er einige Schritte zurück und begann, um sie herumzugehen, offenbar dachte er über etwas nach. Und was es auch war, Hermine spürte, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

„Du weißt, dass er dir nichts nützen würde", verhöhnte die junge Frau den Erben Slytherins, der sie wie ein Tiger umkreiste.

„So?", fauchte er, mit unverhohlenem Zorn in der Stimme. Die Blume pulsierte in tiefem Preußischblau. Nun schien er wütend genug zu sein, um Experimente zu wagen. Verunsichert senkte Hermine den Zauberstab, sie war zu weit gegangen.

Offenbar belustigt über ihre plötzliche Unsicherheit, begann er spöttisch zu lachen. Einen kurzen Moment blieb er stehen, hob die Hand, deutete auf den Zauberstab und schien ihn zu sich herwinken zu wollen. „Vertraue besser nicht zu sein auf die Schutzbanne. Wir werden sehen."

Wie ein hungriges Tier, leckte er sich bei ihrem Anblick die Lippen. Der Tiger setzte zum Sprung Hand peitschte durch die Luft und Hermine flog der Zauberstab, wie vom Expelliarmus getroffen, aus der Hand und landete direkt vor seinen Füßen.

Einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit um Hermine herum stillzustehen, das konnte, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Doch dann war keine Zeit mehr zum Denken. Mit einem Hechtsprung warf sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden, doch er hatte schon einen, seiner großen, weißen Füße auf Hermines Zauberstab gestellt. Ihre Fäuste trommelten auf seinen Fuß ein, rissen am Stab und versuchten das Bein wegzudrücken. Doch er wankte nicht und über ihr schallte sein grauenhaftes, triumphierendes, kaltes Lachen.

Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Der Zauberstab war ihre Lebensversicherung in diesem Raum. Hatte man ihr nicht versichert, dass er ihn nicht berühren könnte? Und nun stand darauf und egal wie sehr sie auch zog und zerrte, sein Fuß blieb felsenfest, wie festbetoniert, an Ort und Stelle stehen, während er sie immer lauter auslachte, sich scheinbar kaum halten konnte, vor Vergnügen.

Dann hob er den anderen Fuß und gab der immer noch verzweifelt an ihrem Zauberstab rüttelnden Hermine einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gesicht, der sie wie ein Fußball nach hinten trudeln ließ.

Voller Schmerz schrie Hermine auf. Blut spritzte über ihr Gesicht, sie brach vor Schmerzen und Angst in Tränen aus, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, um sich vor einem erneuten Tritt zu schützen.

Voldemort stand immer noch am selben Fleck, lächelte genüsslich auf sie herab. Weidete sich an ihren Schmerzen. Wie sehr musste es ihm danach verlangt haben, ihr Schaden zuzufügen. Wie genoss er es, seine „Wärterin" nun in Tränen am Boden liegen zu sehen.

„Nun bist du mir ausgeliefert. SCHLAMMBLUT!", jubilierte der Dunkle Lord, seines Sieges gewiss, während er sich langsam und bedächtig in die Hocke sinken ließ, um den Stab aufzuheben. Aber das durfte nicht sein, in dem Moment, in dem er den Fuß von dem Stab nahm um ihn aufzuheben, sprang Hermine auf und warf sich erneut vor ihm auf den Boden.

Doch der Fuß stand schon wieder darauf. Diesesmal würde sie nicht so einfach nachgeben. Er zerrte sie an den Haaren, versuchte sie nach oben zu reißen, doch obgleich er ihr wohl ein ganzes Büschel Haare auf einmal herausriss, wich sie nicht, sondern verbiss sich mit weit geöffnetem Mund in seinem Knöchel.

Wütend aufjaulend packte der große Mann sie nun an beiden Ohren, riss ihren Kopf soweit in die Höhe, dass er eine Hand freimachen konnte, um ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu boxen. Etwas krachte. Hermines Nase? Erneut sprudelte Blut an ihr herunter. Ihr Gesicht schien wie ein Ballon anzuschwellen, sie konnte durch die Nase nicht mehr atmen und musste sich aus dem Biss lösen.

Hermines Zähne hatten einen dünnen, blutenden, roten Kreis auf den weißen Knöcheln des Dunklen Lords hinterlassen.

War das der Mann, der von ein paar Wochen zu schwach gewesen war, um ohne fremde Hilfe von seinem Bett zum Waschbecken zu gehen? Woher nahm er soviel Kraft? Und sie hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, um den Auroren ein Signal zu geben. Sie konnt ja nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen, die Wände waren geräuschversiegelt.

Ihr Gesicht war eine einzige, offene Wunde. Blut, seines und ihres, troff ihr aus dem Mund. Vermischte sich mit dem, das ihr aus der gebrochenen Nase lief.

Ein kräftiger Tritt in die Rippen, der ihr den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen presste und Hermine kullerte wie eine Puppe zur Seite. Doch nur einige Sekunden dauerte es und schon wieder war sie auf allen Vieren und krabbelte auf ihn zu.

Er saß vornübergebeugt vor ihr, um sich die blutende Fessel zu reiben. Als er sie bemerkte, hob er den Kopf, in seinen Augen brannte der Wahnsinn. Er würde es tun, er würde sie töten. Aber sie konnte ihm die Waffe nicht einfach überlassen. Mit letzter Kraft warf sich das junge Mädchen in seine Arme, krallte ihre Hände in seine Ohren, zog sich daran hoch und biss ihn die verbleibende Nase, rutschte mit ihren Lippen weiter über sein Gesicht, biss in alles, was zwischen ihre Zähne kam.

Voldemort kippte nach hinten, zerrte ihr wieder an den Haaren, versuchte sie wegzureißen. Sie hatte sich jedoch so fest an ihn gedrückt, dass seine Arme keine geeignete Position fanden, um sie von sich zu reißen.

Seine Arme umschlangen sie, wie ein Schraubstock klammerte er sich an die junge Frau und beide Körper wälzten sich am Boden, bis er auf ihr lag. Durch den Ruck der Drehung lockerten sich Hermines Hände. Schnell wie eine Kobra schoss sein Oberkörper in die Höhe.

Hermine lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Boden, er kniete, laut Keuchend und Schnaubend über ihr. Seine langen, weißen Finger umklammerten ihren Hals wie eine Kracke und drückten zu.

Aber das reichte wohl nicht, der Hals wurde einem halben Meter nach oben gerissen, damit er ihren Kopf mit voller Wucht auf den kalten, harten Steinfußboden donnern konnte.

Hätte sie atmen können, sie hätte so laut geschrien, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, nur ihre Zunge schob sich langsam nach vorne. Sterne blitzten vor ihr auf, gingen in der um sie verschwimmenden Umgebung unter.

Noch einmal das Gleiche. Er würde sie umbringen. Ihr Kopf wurde ein drittes Mal in die Höhe gerissen. Verzweifelt krallte sich Hermine in seine Hände, jedoch kraftlos. Sie würgte, zappelte…dann traf ihr Hinterkopf ein drittes Mal mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden und sie fiel in ein tiefes, alles verschlingendes Schwarz.

Qualvoll röchelnd kam die geschundene Frau wieder zu sich. Ihr Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen. Ihre Nase war gebrochen, voll Blut verstopft, sodass keine mehr Luft holen konnte. Auch ihr Hals schien zugeschwollen.

Hermine drehte sich wie ein nasser Sack vom Rücken auf den Bauch. Ein Schwall von Blut, der sich in ihrem Mund gesammelt hatte, viel platschend auf ihre Hände, die wie gar nicht zu ihr gehörig, vor ihr lagen. Immer noch schienen seine eisigen Finger ihre Kehle zuzudrücken, es war fast unmöglich zu Atmen. Immer noch war alles um sie herum verschwommen und dunkel.

Kaum fähig den eigenen, schweren, schmerzenden Kopf zu heben, rutschte Hermine platt auf dem Bauch einige Zentimeter durch den Raum. Sie konnte nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen sein. Das Blut um sie herum war warm und nass, noch nicht geronnen. Langsam wurde ihr Blickfeld wieder weiter. Konturen wurden schärfer. Und der Dunkle Lord war immer noch ganz nah bei ihr.

Statt über ihr kniete er jetzt, den Rücken zugewandt, vor ihr. Er schrie, tobte, brüllte…drosch mit der geballten Faust auf den Fußboden. War er nun endgültig verrückt geworden? Dachte er, er würde sie töten, sie würde immer noch vor ihm liegen?  
Nun begann er, auf allen Vieren durch den Raum zu kriechen. Manchmal sprang er dabei wie ein Tier nach vorne, als wolle er den eigenen Schatten zu fangen.

Sie schaffte es den Kopf etwas weiter anzuheben und ihm nachzusehen. Er kniete vor der Zimmerwand, neben seinem Bett. Seine Arme schienen nach etwas darunter liegendem grabschen zu wollen. Doch wohl ohne Erfolg. Er sprang in die Höhe, hüpfte, mit einem Arm auf dem Bett abgestützt, über seine Liegestätte und lies sich auf der anderen Seite wieder auf alle Viere fallen.

Und nun sah sie es. Es war tatsächlich der Zauberstab. Seine Finger konnten ihn nicht greifen. Er hatte wohl den Fuß darauf stellen können, doch wenn seine Hände ihn greifen wollten, so hüpfte der Zauberstab vor ihm weg, als würde er an einer unsichtbaren Schnurr weggezogen. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er, sich auf die Waffe zu werfen, er schaffte es aber nicht, seine Hände näher als 20 Zentimeter an den Stab heran zu führen. Sobald die Finger näher waren, sprang der Stab wieder weg.

Ja, der Zauberstab schien mit ein Eigenleben zu besitzen, wollte mit dem Dunklen Lord Fangen spielen. Doch der war chancenlos.

Egal, wie elend sie sich fühlte, das dargebotene Schauspiel amüsierte sie. Er sah so lächerlich aus. Und langsam kehrte das Leben in sie zurück. Die Benommenheit verschwand und ließ qualvolle Schmerzen zurück. Aber sie konnte aufstehen. Ein jäher Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als sie sich mühsam, auf die Knie gestützt, aufrichtete.

Ihr Brustkorb schmerzte, etwas drückte ihr gegen die Brust. Eine Rippe war gebrochen. Ihre Lungen schmerzten, ihr Hals war zugeschwollen, die Nase verstopft von gerinnendem Blut, konnte sie kaum Luft zum Atmen aufnehmen. Sie schwankte, drohte fast wieder umzukippen, doch sie konnte sich auffangen. Sie musste ja nur wenig schaffen.

Voldemort war immer noch mit dem Stab beschäftigt, den er in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, doch immer noch schafften es die spinnenartigen Finger nicht, sich um das Ersehnte zu schließen. Er sah sie nicht, sah nicht nach rechts, nicht nach links…hockte kreischend und grabschend vor dem Zauberstab, der sich, um seinen Berührungen zu entgehen, senkrecht die Wand empor schob.

So leise sie konnte, humpelte sie an ihn heran, führte ihre Hände an seiner Schulter vorbei und konnte nun fast mit ihren Fingerspitzen den gelben Mörtel, der Wand berühren.

Ihr Schatten fiel auf die Wand, ließ ihren Peiniger herumfahren. Das war sein Fehler.

Hermine streckte sich an dem erschrockenen Mann vorbei, ein schneller Griff und sie hatte ihn! Den Zauberstab.

Und dann…CRUCIO!!!

Der überraschte Ausdruck wich aus seinem Gesicht, machte qualvollen Schmerzen Platz. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen und kippte zur Seite. Die Folter ließ ihn laut aufjaulen und seinen dünnen Körper wie unter tausend Stromstößen erbeben. Wahnsinnige Schreie hallten von den Wänden wieder während er sein Körper aufbäumte, nur um danach wieder in sich zusammenzufallen. Unter dem Cruciatusfluch wanden sich die Gefolterten wie unter einem Krampfanfall. Sie hatte es richtig gemacht.

So schnell ihr geschundener Leib dies zuließ, legte Hermine erneut die Lähmbanne auf den immer noch schreienden Mann, erst dann, beendete sie den Cruciatusfluch. Oh ja, er hatte ihr beigebracht, wie sie den Fluch auch dann aufrechterhalten konnte, wenn sie zwischenzeitlich andere Flüche anwenden musste. Die Lehrstunden hatten sich gelohnt.

Aber jetzt war erst mal Hermines eigener, reparaturbedürftig Körper wichtig. „Episkey". Das Blut versiegte. Mit heißerer, krächzender Stimme sprach sie ein paar weitere Zaubersprüche, die die Schwellungen abklingen ließen. Nachdem sie sich drüben am Waschenbecken das meiste Blut abgewaschen hatte, richtete sie ihre zerbrochene Nase wieder her. So, das war besser.

Nun konnte sie sich wieder um ihren Patienten kümmern. „Steh auf und zieh die Klamotten aus. Die hab ich dir gekauft, die will ich zurück", herrschte die junge Gryffindor den schwer atmenden Mann barsch an. Ja sie war schnell geworden, nur eine kurze Handbewegung und die Formel, schon waren die Banne wieder aufgehoben.

Langsam drehte sich der dünne Mann auf den Bauch, funkelte sie zornig von unten hinauf an. Schien zu knurren, seine Augen suchten die ihren und langsam überkam sie ein Gefühl von Leere…doch das würde jetzt noch fehlen.

„CRUCIO!" Und erneut brach sein eben noch angehobener Oberkörper weg. Er fiel schreiend, um sich schlagend zur Seite und krümmte sich.

„Ich warne dich, Tom Riddle. Versuch bloß keine Tricks bei mir", fauchte Hermine drohend zu ihm hinunter. Dann, es mochte wohl eine ganze Minute voll tödlicher Schmerzen für ihn gewesen sein, löste sie den Fluch.

Zitternd drehte er sich erneut auf den Bauch. Schnaubend und schwer atmend drückte er seinen Körper nach oben. Musste sich, genau wie sie eben zuvor, am Stuhl festklammern und kam wankend vor ihr in den Stand.

Kalter Hass stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er belauerte seine Beute und wollte zu einschüchtern.

„Überleg dir gut, was du tust, Mädchen…ich werde…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn erneut schrie sie den Folterfluch, der ihn in der Körpermitte zusammenknicken ließ.

War es böse, dies so zu genießen? War sie nun ebenso schlecht wie er, weil es ihr ein befriedigendes Gefühl von Vergeltung verschaffte zu sehen, wie er krümmte und wand? Aber er hatte doch eben versucht, sie zu töten, es wäre doch Wahnsinn, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie töricht und gefährliche weitere Attentate auf sie waren.

„Zieh dich endlich aus. Ich will die Sachen wiederhaben…ICH KÜNDIGE!", bellte Hermine mit so hassentstellter Stimme, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ja sie wollte gehen. Das war zu viel…zuerst das Geständnis von Helen und dann schlug er sie zusammen. Irgendwo war Schluss, das konnte kein Geld, keine positive Beurteilung und keine Erfahrung wert sein, sich das auch nur einen Tag länger als nötig anzutun.

Der knochige, bleiche Oberkörper schien fast zu schwer für die dünnen, weißen Beine zu sein. Dennoch schaffte er es wieder, aufrecht zu stehen.

Oh ja, ihr Meister hatte ihr einiges über die richtige Anwendung von Flüchen beigebracht. Ihr Cruciatusfluch hätte nicht schmerzhafter sein können.

Doch als er wieder aufrecht war, da schien es vorbei mit den Schmerzen. Stattdessen erntete sie nur Hohn und Spott, während er sich, offenbar genüsslich langsam, vor ihr auszog und ihr jedes Kleidungsstück einzeln vor die Füße warf.

Mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab und dem Rücken zur Tür, hinkte sie nach hinten. Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords war ausdruckslos, abwartend. Ein schneller Griff zur Seite und sie konnte den Schiebewagen packen. Immerhin, wenn sie wirklich nie wieder käme, dann dürfte sie den nicht hier stehen lassen. Zu vieles war darauf, was ihm verboten war.

„So, jetzt kannst du mal sehen wie schön es ist, wenn sich die anderen um dich kümmern. Wenn du wieder den ganzen Tag in deiner Pisse im Bett liegen kannst und nichts zu fressen kriegst!", geiferte die zornige junge Frau, den nun doch etwas besorgt aussehenden Mann an.

Nein, das war nicht sie selbst, die so sprach, Hermine Granger kannte solche Worte doch gar nicht. Eine Furie war über sie gekommen, als er sie gewürgt hatte. Und diese Furie interessierte sich nicht für gutes Benehmen. Nur für Rache.

„Und wenn ich denen dann sage, was du gemacht hast, dann sind sie sicher noch ein bisschen netter als sonst. LEG DICH AUFS BETT!" Die letzten Worte waren gebrüllt. Diese Schlacht hatte Hermine gewonnen. Er schien einzusehen, wie zwecklos weiterer Widerstand war und legte sich nach hinten, um sich erneut festbannen zu lassen.

„Du weißt, warum ich es getan habe?", fragte der nun vollkommen reglose Voldemort, entsetzlich gelassen wirkend, die junge Frau, die er kurze Zeit vorher bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

Hermines wäre fast umgefallen, vor soviel entsetzlicher Gemütsruhe. Ihr Patient sah ihr fest in die Augen, ruhig, gefasst…ohne den Wahnsinn von vorhin. Als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ja, natürlich, du wolltest mich umbringen", keifte Hermine zurück. Zu wütend, um klare Gedanken zu fassen, sie wollte einfach nur weg, wollte kein weiteres Wort hören.

Ihr Angreifer war von dem Zornesausbruch jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Einen Moment der Stille schien er geeignete Worte zu suchen, doch dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, schürzte die Lippen und nickte bestätigend.

„Natürlich, um nicht selbst zu sterben", gab er unumwunden zu. Um dieses Bild noch schlimmer zu machen, setzte er erneut sein arrogantestes Oberlehrergrinsen auf und fing auch sofort wieder an, in eben diesem Ton zu erklären: „Und du weißt, dass ich es nicht getan hätte, wenn ich nicht darauf gehofft hätte, mich retten zu können?" Das klang so gönnerhaft, dass ihm Hermine am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt hätte.

SIE riskierte hier nicht nur ihren Job, sie riskierte ihre weiter berufliche Laufbahn, machte sich strafbar, so weit, wie sie ihm entgegenkam. Sie hatte Dinge für und mit ihm getan, die sie vor Monaten vor lauter Ekel nicht einmal hätte aussprechen können…und am Ende hatte er es sogar geschafft, dass sie ihn gemocht hatte. Aber er war ein brutales Tier…und nun grinste er sie auch noch an, als ob sie dankbar sein sollte, dass er sie nach all dem noch nicht gänzlich zerfetzt hatte.

Hermine setzte zu einer zornigen Antwort an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, sie begann zu keuchen, ihr wurde heiß, sie war kurz davor, vor lauter Wut zu platzen. Wütend kam sie einige Schritte näher, ihre Mundwinkel bebten...bereit, einen weiteren Fluch auszusprechen…doch er kam ihr zuvor.

Ungerührt von ihrer offen zur Schau gestellten Fassungslosigkeit, flüsterte er ihr sanft, beinahe freundlich, beschwörende Worte zu: „Sei ehrlich, Mädchen, was hättest du getan? Würdest du nicht auch alles dafür tun, um hier heraus zu kommen? Um jeden Preis?"

„Nein das würde ich nicht. ICH bin doch kein Tier. Niemals um jeden Preis", widersprach die Brünette im Brustton.

„Lügnerin. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Möglicherweise bist du ja wirklich so dumm", belächelte der Lord soviel Überzeugung. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kind. Widerstandslos zum Schafott zu gehen zeugt nicht von Edelmut, sondern von Geisteskrankheit. Aber wir hätten ja nun geklärt, dass mir dieser Weg versperrt ist. Ich werde dich nicht wieder angreifen", versprach er ihr erneut so wohlwollend, als sei es eine große Ehre, nicht unmittelbar zuoberst seiner Todesliste zu stehen.

Hermine spuckte aus, sie hatte Bläschen vor dem Mund. Vor lauter Zorn konnte sie kaum schlucken, kaum sprechen „Nein, natürlich nicht", höhnte sie voller Verachtung „DU würdest nie jemandem etwas antun, der das nicht verdient hat", würgte sie voller Ekel bei seinem Anblick heraus. „Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?"

„Weil ich dich brauche", kommentierte er gleichmütig.

Ihre Bewegungen froren ein. Egal, wie wütend sie war, dass er das so unverhohlen zugab, versetzte ihr einen Stich, ließ sie die Fassung und die eben noch so heiß lodernde Wut verlieren.

Immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab, trat sie vor sein Bett und bohrte die gesenkte Zauberstabspitze in seinen Hals. „So, ich bin also doch nützlich? Nicht ganz so überflüssig wie alle anderen, die du getötet hast?" zischte sie provokant.

Immer noch ohne erkennbare Gemütsregung, erwiderte er: „Was willst du hören, Mädchen? Ich habe getan, was ich getan habe, mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Aber DIR würde ich nichts tun, ich brauche dich. Das weiß ich."

„Ja das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen", trumpfte Hermine in einem Anflug von Überlegenheit und Erleichterung auf. „Mich geht das nichts mehr an. Erklär das Helen, deren Leben du zerstört hast. Falls du sie je zu Gesicht bekommst. Ich würde nicht kommen, ich würde dich hier verrotten lassen." Und um ebendies zu demonstrieren, zog Hermine den Schiebewagen entschlossen zu sich und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Bitte kündige nicht. Du weißt, dass ich ohne dich hier sterben würde", rief Voldemort seiner Pflegerin hinterher und das Flehen in seiner Stimme, klang echt. Sie konnte nicht anders…ihn ohne Hohn und Spott solche Dinge sagen zu hören, war zu bizarr, um es zu ignorieren.

Aber er hatte es ihr ja erklärt, dass er alles tun würde, um nicht sterben zu müssen. Und einschmeichelnde Lügen zu erfinden gehörte sicher dazu.

Nein, sie würde nicht mehr darauf hereinfallen. Er war ein Meister der Manipulation. Aber dennoch…ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der weinenden Helen. Wie konnte er so etwas anderen Menschen antun? Wenn sie ihn jetzt schon „verlassen" würde, dann könnte sie doch zumindest versuchen, ein paar der quälenden Fragen zu klären, die sie schon so lange plagten. Nicht erst seit den letzten Wochen, eigentlich schon, seit sie zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört hatte. Seit ihrem Eintritt in die Welt der Hexen und der Zauberer.

„Ich hab ein paar Fragen an dich, Tom" sagte Hermine, während sie sich auf das Fußende des Bettes setzte. Absichtlich saß sie da, sie wollte nicht wieder zu ihm an die Bettkante. Wollte ihm nie wieder auch nur einen Zentimeter näher als nötig kommen müssen.

Voldemort zog die Stirn in Falten, doch dann nickte er ihr zu und suchte Blickkontakt. Er würde ihr jetzt zuhören, schien noch nicht einmal in ihren Geist eindringen zu wollen, um dem Gespräch zu entgehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Wollte sie denn wirklich wissen, was er ihr zu entgegnen hatte? Doch mit den Gedanken bei Helen, dem lachenden Fred, dem belustigt zwinkernden Dumbledore... Sie musste ihn einfach fragen.

„Sag mir, Tom, hat dir jemals eine deiner bösen Taten Leid getan? Gibt es nicht einen einzigen Mord, eine Folterung oder sonst etwas, das du je bedauert hast?", fragte Hermine, bemüht ihre Stimme nicht ganz so flehentlich klingen zu lassen. Doch sie flehte ihn innerlich trotzdem an, bat darum, irgendetwas Menschenähnliches in ihm zu entdecken, um all das, was sie für ihn getan hatte, nicht ganz so vergebens wirken zu lassen.

Ihr Patient schien von der Frage ehrlich überrascht. Die roten Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, die Mundwinkel zuckten und er biss sich auf die dünnen Lippen. Im ersten Moment sah er aus wie ein Mann, der gerade krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede sucht. Doch dann, - hörte sie ein Seufzen? - entglitten ihr die roten Augen, sie wanderten von Hermine hinüber zum Fenster und er setzte zu einer Antwort an. „Du solltest keine Fragen stellen, deren Antwort du nicht ertragen kannst." Erneut biss er sich auf die Lippen, schloss die Augen und schien einen Moment nachzudenken, oder sich sammeln zu müssen, für ein Geständnis, das er wohl am liebsten nicht einmal selbst hören wollte. Als kein Einwand von Hermine kam, sprach er weiter.

„Nein!" sagte er so ernst, dass es keine Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Antwort gab. Dann schien er einen Moment nachzudenken, wie er ihr dies erklären könnte. „Es gibt Dinge die ich heute anders machen würde, weil sie leichtsinnig oder voreilig waren. Aber nein, ich fühle keine Trauer. Niemals hat es mir um irgendjemanden Leid getan. Diese Kreaturen waren entweder unwichtig und lästig. Sag mir, Mädchen, hast du jemals ein Insekt bedauert, das du zerschlagen oder zertreten hast, weil es dich stechen wollte und sein Gesumme dich störte. Weinst du dem Ungeziefer nach, das du am Boden zertrittst, weil sein Anblick dich anwidert?" Er atmete tief ein, wirkte nachdenklich, für einen Moment hatte es fast den Anschein, als versuche er, die Kälte seiner Worte gerade selbst zu verstehen.

Eigentlich war das ja genau das, was Hermine erwartet hatte. Aber es desillusionierte sie trotzdem. Sie musste weg von ihm. Ihr Körper glitt von seinem Bett und ging auf das Kellerfenster neben der Badewanne, das am weitesten von ihm weg war, zu.

Sie sah die Stimmungsblume, die neben ihr, auf dem Sims des mittleren Fensters, stand. Die schöne Pflanze leuchtete fast weißlich. Der zarte Glanz, der silberumrandeten Blütenblätter verliehen ihr ein sternengleiches Schimmern.

Er war ruhig, er sagte solche Dinge nicht, um sie zu ärgern. Die Blume war, wie sie sich mit leichtem Schaudern erinnerte, auch weiß gewesen, als er sie gewürgt hatte. Als er ihren Kopf unter dem Fenster auf den Boden geschlagen hatte. Er tat was er tat, ohne Wut, einfach weil er es konnte und weil es seinen Zielen nutzte.

Aber eigentlich, das war doch nicht möglich. Man konnte doch nicht all diese Dinge tun, ohne jemals Zweifel an der Rechtmäßigkeit dieser Taten zu haben. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch nur falsch verstanden. „Aber das kann dir doch nicht alles vollkommen egal sein. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du an diesen Dingen wirklich Freude hattest?", bettelte die junge Gryffindor ihren Patienten an. Sie flehte, flehte um winziges Anzeichen von Mitgefühl in ihm.

Hermine drehte sich um, kam nun doch an sein Bett. Vielleicht wurde er ja rot, vielleicht würde er zittern, die Augen abwenden…irgendetwas das ihr bewies, dass er sie anlog. Das er einfach nicht zugeben wollte, dass es ihm doch Leid tat. Er war ja so stolz, vielleicht war er einfach zu stolz, Fehler zuzugeben, hoffte die junge Frau inständig.

Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Kalt, maskenhaft, wie in Stein gemeißelt waren die Züge des vor ihr liegenden Mannes, der langsam, aber entschieden und mit absoluter Überzeugung im Blick, den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich sagte es doch. Diese Dinge waren nötig, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Warum sollte mir das Leid tun? Ich habe meine Macht genossen. Mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt, habe ich es genossen, zu herrschen und Furcht zu verbreiten, denn diese Dinge erzeugen Respekt. Diese Leute, sie waren alle unwichtig, im Vergleich zu mir. Nun sind sie tot. Sei´s drum. IHR", er unterbrach sich kurz und schenkte ihr ein abschätzendes Lächeln, „ihr sagt doch, dass der Tod nicht das Schlimmste ist. Bitte, warum beklagt ihr euch dann? Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich erreicht habe."

Er klang so kalt, dass Hermine zu frösteln begann. „Aber wenn es dir schon um deine Opfer nicht Leid tut, ist dir denn auch nur eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, um wie viel schrecklicher es diejenigen getroffen hat, die überlebt haben? Die nun Tag für Tag damit zurecht kommen müssen, dass sie ihr Liebstes, ihren Lebensinhalt verloren haben? Kannst du den nicht verstehen, wie schrecklich es ist weiterzuleben, nachdem dein Leben eigentlich schon vorbei ist, denn das, was dich am Leben gehalten hat, wurde dir genommen?" Sie bettelte ihn wirklich an, bettelte um ein winziges bisschen Bestätigung. Wenn er nur zeigen würde, dass er solche Gefühle verstehen konnte.

Doch vergeblich „Nein, Mädchen. Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Du hast nach dieser Frau gefragt, dieser Krankenschwester. Nicht wahr? Eine von vielen, ihre tote Familie…eine tote Familie von vielen. Mögen sie eben tot sein, das ist nichts, was mich betrifft. Soll sie mich in ihrem Jammer und ihrem Schmerz hassen. Sei´s drum, solche Menschen sind zu unbedeutend, um in Erinnerungen aufbewahrt zu werden. Und diejenigen, die mehr erreicht haben, Dumbledore zum Beispiel, die standen mir im Weg. Also habe ich sie, konsequenterweise, beseitigt. ICH bin bedeutend, das ist wichtig." Und erneut nickte er ihr zur Bekräftigung zu, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

Zu Anfang ihres Gespräches, da schien es noch, als ob er Zweifel hätte dies aussprechen zu können, doch nun war er so kalt und starr wie eh und je. Entschlossenheit und Ruhe gingen mit seinen Worten einher. Das Geständnis eines Mannes, der von der Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Taten überzeugt war und nun nach Worten suchte, um sie einem unwissenden Kind zu erklären.

Ein Anflug von Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Waren es seine Worte, oder war es das in ihrem Magen geronnene Blut, das sie blass werden lies? Sie musste aufstehen, hinüber zum Fenster gehen. Sonst müsste sie sich übergeben.

Einen Moment lang, als sie sich bewegte, da fielen seine Blicke auf ihre Hände. Fast so, als warte er darauf, dass sie erneut seine Hand halten würde, um ihn von seinen Irrtümern zu überzeugen.

Aber Hermine konnte nicht mehr, ihr fehlte die Kraft. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht wenn er diese Leute unbedeutend fand…

„Und was ist mit deinen eigenen Todessern? Sie waren doch auf deiner Seite, die standen dir doch nicht im Weg. Bedauerst du ihren Tod nicht? Bellatrix zum Beispiel, sie hätte, so wie ich gehört habe, alles für dich getan. Hat sie auch…tut es dir denn nicht Leid, dass sie sterben musste?"

„Sie wussten, worauf sie sich einließen. Sie haben ihren eigenen Tod zu verschulden, nicht ich. Im Krieg gibt es eben Opfer. Sie starben für meine Ziele. Das war ihnen klar. Warum sollte es mir Leid tun, sie haben ihrem eigenen Tod doch zugestimmt, als sie sich mir anschlossen?" War er vorhin noch um Worte bemüht, so plauderte er nun einfach nur gelangweilt wirkend weiter. „Ich würde den Tod meiner Gefolgsleute vielleicht bedauern, wenn sie mir noch etwas nützen würden. Wenn ich frei wäre, dann hätte ich Verwendung für sie. Doch als Tote nützen sie mir nichts mehr. Sie wurden besiegt und damit entwertet. Sie starben vor mir, damit ist das Thema beendet."

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Hermine, wie er einen Augenblick lang zu ihr am Fenster sah, wohl auf eine Reaktion wartete. Aber es war kein Bedauern in seinen Augen, nichts…in diesen Augen war gar nichts. Sie waren leer, nichts Menschliches lag darin.

Hermine hatte ihren Kampf verloren. Es war albern und aussichtslos, dass sie auch nur versucht hatte, ihn zur Selbstreflexion zu befä fühlen zu lassen. Was konnte sie von einem seelenlosen Monster auch erwarten? Man musste eine Seele haben, um fühlen zu können. Lord Voldemort fühlte nicht, den das, was man eine Seele nennt, so etwas besaß er nicht mehr. Hatte es freiwillig geopfert, um andere, wohl für ihn interessantere Ziele erreichen zu können.

Dennoch gab es immer noch eine Frage, deren Beantwortung ihr Trost spenden könnte. „Denkst du" begann Hermine zögerlich, immer noch mit dem Blick auf die leuchtende Blume verweilend, „denkst du, du hättest jemals etwas anderes sein können?" Ein kurzer Schulterblick zeigten ihr Schatten über seinem Gesicht, für einen Moment wirkte er wirklich verunsichert. „Ich weiß nicht", antworte er zuerst zaghaft. „Doch spielt es eigentlich auch keine Rolle mehr, ich bin, was ich bin. Versuche nicht, in mir etwas anderes zu sehen, du würdest nur enttäuscht werden", beendete er jetzt sicherer, fester.

Hermine nickte, hob den Zauberstab, und löste die Banne. Solange er gelähmt war, solange brauchte er körperliche Pflege. Aber wer würde dieses Etwas anfassen wollen?

Er hatte wohl versucht, zu fliehen, doch war es misslungen. Sicherlich würde er das nicht wieder versuchen. Zumindest nicht auf die gleiche Weise. Und er wusste nun auch, dass Hermine ihm ebenfalls Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Körperlich war die Gefahr wohl vorbei. Trotzdem hätte sie am liebsten geweint, doch selbst zum Weinen fehlte ihr die Kraft.

Nein, das wirklich Schreckliche war nicht, dass er sie angegriffen hatte. Das Schreckliche war die kalkulierte, emotionslose Darstellung seiner Morde gewesen. Warum hatte sie auch fragen müssen? Ein vernünftiger Mensch hätte doch schon vorher gewusst, dass Lord Voldemort die Bosheit in Person war.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihr durch das Fenster, auf das Gesicht, erwärmten es, sie musste blinzeln. Wie konnte nur soviel Sonne und Wärme in ein Zimmer fallen, das von so etwas unsagbar Dunklem und Kaltem bewohnt war.

Hermine schluckte, zwang sich, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen. Wenn sie es laut sagte, dann musste sie es selbst hören, dann könnte sie nicht mehr selbst vor dem, was sie nun wusste, davonrennen.

„Weißt du, jedes Mal wenn ich hier rausgehe, dann denke ich, es kann nicht schlimmer kommen. Aber dann beginnt ein neuer Tag und du schaffst es, dass dieser Tag noch grausamer wird als die schrecklichen vorher."

Den Blick nun wieder gesenkt, trat sie langsam an sein Bett. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt, begann wieder, kurz die Beine zu reiben. Die Banne ließen die Gelenke einschlafen. Das hatte er ihr gesagt.

„Du hast Recht", resignierte die besiegte Hermine, „es bringt nichts, von dir auch nur ansatzweise etwas Menschliches zu erwarten. Ich könnte genauso gut von einem Stummen verlangen, Opern zu singen. "

Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz. Was er wohl dachte oder fühlte, sie konnte es nicht erkennen. Aber vielleicht war es auch deswegen so schwer, weil es in ihm einfach keine Gefühle gab, die sie hätte entdecken und verstehen können. Innerlich tot, das war er. Und nackt… Zumindest das verstand sie, dass er nun schnell aufstand um seine Kleider wieder anzuziehen.

Und nun? Nun würde sie gehen und was dann? Dann musste sie Helen sagen, dass sie es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Aber dann würde diese grausame Pflicht ja wieder auf die Stationsschwester selbst zurück fallen.

„Also gut", entschlossen von nun an unnahbar zu sein, kam sie ihm wieder näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand, denn er sollte sie ansehen und ihre Verachtung wahrnehmen.

„Ich komme wieder. Eigentlich mag ich Helen auch zu sehr, als dass ich ihr zumuten wollte, sich mit dir zu befassen".

Voldemort zog sich gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, als sein Gesicht wieder erschien, zeigte es sein geübtes Du-bist-meine-Dienerin-Grinsen. „Gut, deine Gesellschaft ist zumindest erträglich. Du bist recht unterhaltsam".

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Alle Fröhlichkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, wie eine uralte, verbitterte Frau sah sie aus, als sie ihm zum Abschied noch etwas sagen musste. „Man kann es dir wohl nicht einmal vorwerfen. Wahrscheinlich kannst du ja gar nicht anders, als ein Monster zu sein. Ein Tier ist nun einmal ein Tier, auch wenn man ihm Kleider anzieht und ihm beibringt, auf Sprache zu reagieren."

Die roten Augen des Mannes schienen sich zu verfinstern, das Gesicht, das eben noch so siegessicher Triumph zur Schau gestellt hatte, wirkte mit einem Mal unsicher. Die dünnen Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, während sich die restlichen Gesichtszüge verhärteten.  
Hermine macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehte sich um. Hätte sie länger vor ihm verweilt, dann wäre ihr vielleicht die zuckende Hand aufgefallen, die sich einen Moment, so schien es, zaghaft erhob, um ihre zu ergreifen. Aber da sie nicht hinsah, bemerkt sie es nicht. Eben so wenig wie sie sah, dass der große Mann einen Moment versucht schien, ihr nachzugehen. Jedoch nur einen Fuß nach vorne setzte, und dann doch stehen blieb.

Das Signal zum Tür öffnen wurde abgesendet und für heute freute sich Hermine, nun wieder die richtigen Menschen treffen zu können.

„Geht es deiner Nase wieder gut?" hörte Hermine hinter sich ihren Peiniger fragen. Aber sie ging weiter, sah nicht zurück, antwortete nicht. Wenn sie einfach nie wieder mit ihm sprechen würde, dann könnte er sie nie wieder soweit manipulieren, dass sie in ihm etwas anderes sah, als ein blutrünstiges Untier. Unfähig zu einem Gewissen, zu dem eine Seele nötig gewesen wäre.

Der, der eben gerufen hatte, beobachtete die junge Frau, wie sie zur Tür hinaus eilte und blieb dann, als er wieder alleine war, noch eine ganze Weile still an seinem Fleck stehen, als hoffe er, die Tür könne sich erneut öffnen.

**So, und nun bitte ein paar kleine  
**

**REVIEWS?**


	15. Katerstimmung

** Beta: Alraune **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 15: Katerstimmung**

Nein, Hermine wollte Helen wirklich nicht zumuten, sich auch nur vorübergehend um Voldemort kümmern zu müssen. Nicht eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt nötig sollte sie an ihn denken müssen. Vielleicht hätten sie ja irgendwann einen anderen „Dummen" gefunden, der sich freiwillig mit dem Lord befasste, aber das könnte Wochen oder Monate dauern. Bis dahin würde Helen das miterledigen müssen. Das restliche Personal hatte nämlich erklärt, dass sie lieber kündigen würden, statt Voldemort so nahe zu kommen. Und ob man, aus Gründen der Verschwiegenheit, überhaupt noch einmal eine neue Person zu seiner Pflege einstellen würde? Wohl eher nicht, es würde an seinen Opfern hängen bleiben.

Der Versuch, den Zauberstab an sich zu reißen, hatte sich als Unmöglichkeit erwiesen. Die Banne, die darauf lagen, würde er wohl ohne weitere, mächtige Gegenflüche nicht lösen können. Dafür bräuchte er aber wiederum auch einen Zauberstab. Da er aber, ohne Hermines Zauberstab, nicht aus dem Zimmer hinauskäme…

Sicher, er hatte ihr eindeutig gezeigt, dass er ihr körperlich überlegen war. Aber trotzdem war er durch die Monotonie und den damit verbunden Bewegungsmangel des Kellerlebens nicht soweit bei Kräften, dass er auch die Auroren vor der Tür überwältigen könnte. Hermine dazu zu zwingen, die Tür für ihn zu öffnen, würde ihm ja nur dann etwas nützen, wenn er dann durch diese Tür auch durchgehen konnte, also dort nicht von den Auroren aufgehalten werden würde. Kurzum…die Sache schien für ihn unmöglich.

Warum hatte sie es nicht gemeldet? Waren nicht genau dafür die Berichte da? Aber dann hätte sie ja auch schreiben müssen, dass er schon seit Wochen oft ohne Banne war. Dass sie ihn zu „gut" gepflegt hatte und er deswegen so kräftig geworden war. Und dann? Man würde sie auf der Stelle entlassen, das war sicher. Man würde ihr ein schlechtes Zeugnis ausstellen. Man würde ihren Namen eventuell auf schwarze Listen im Ministerium setzen und vor allem…vielleicht würde man sie nach Askaban schicken.  
Hermine hatte noch einen anderen Verdacht, warum Lord Voldemort nicht in Askaban war. Es gab dort wenige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, außer den Dementoren. Die reichten bei normalen Menschen vollkommen. Aber was könnten die Seelenfresser bei jemandem ausrichten, der seine Seele so dermaßen verstümmelt hatte?

Aber bei ihr, Hermine, da könnten sie Schaden anrichten. Nein, sie wollte nur dann um Hilfe rufen, wenn er sie irgendwann wieder angreifen würde. Aber nicht ohne direkte Gefahr.

Augen zu und durch, nicht wahr? So würde sie weiterhin ihre abscheuliche Pflicht erfüllen um die zu schützen, die das nicht ertragen könnten.

Der Vorfall war grauenhaft gewesen, doch Hermine fühlte trotz allem eine gewisse Erleichterung. Dieser Gedanke, ob er den Zauberstab nicht doch benützen könnte, war all die Wochen als unausgesprochener Gedanke zwischen ihnen gestanden. Sie hatte gehofft, er hatte gezweifelt. Nun hatten sie beide die Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten. Hermine hatte diese Schlacht um den Stab bis auf weiteres gewonnen.

Den anderen Kampf jedoch, den schien sie verloren zu haben. Hermine war nach seinem Angriff unendlich enttäuscht und gedemütigt nach Hause gegangen. Ein Tier war nun mal ein Tier…was hatte sie sich den dabei gedacht, dort etwas Menschliches finden zu wollen? Da war nichts. Egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gäbe, egal, was sie sich alles einfallen lassen würde, egal, wie viel Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, er war und blieb weniger als das geringste Tier, denn Tiere sind keine Sadisten.

Die junge Gryffindor erfüllte ihre Pflicht, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie ging zu ihm, brachte ihm frische Wäsche, Essen und Getränke. Und das war es. Wozu auch mehr? Sie legte noch nicht einmal die Banne auf ihn. Sollte er sich doch selbst versorgen.  
Hatte sie vorher immer wieder das Gespräch über Bücher und Unterricht mit ihm gesucht oder sich Beschäftigungen für ihn einfallen lassen, so tat sie dies jetzt nicht mehr. Sie kam rein, stellte ihm alles, was sie mitbrachte auf den Nachtisch neben sein Bett und setzte sich die vollen zwei Stunden am anderen Ende des Raumes auf den Stuhl, neben der Badewanne. Dort las sie Bücher oder Zeitungen und beachtete ihn nicht. Die Zeitung legte sie ihm beim Hinausgehen auf den Nachttisch. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten ohnehin abonniert, ob er nun, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, sofort auf dem Müll landete oder erst einen Tag später, wenn er auch hineingeschaut hatte, das war egal.

Natürlich hatte er in den ersten Tagen danach versucht sie anzusprechen. Meist waren es Befehle gewesen, die er ihr auftragen wollte, doch diese wurden von ihr konsequent ignoriert. Die wesentliche Grundversorgung hatte er, dementsprechend gab es eigentlich keinen weiteren Grund für ihn, sich mit ihr abzugeben. Und die in der Luft hängende Drohung, ihn Helen zu überlassen, wirkte wohl abschreckend genug, als dass er versucht hätte, durch Zauberei mehr zu beanspruchen.

Da Hermine ja verraten hatte, was es mit der Sondennahrung auf sich hatte, konnte sie ihn auch nicht mehr heimlich ruhig stellen. Dennoch musste sie die Flaschen auf den Schiebewagen stellen. Es wäre den Auroren doch aufgefallen, wenn sie das einzige Nahrungsmittel, das er offiziell bekommen durfte, nicht mitbrachte.

Allerdings fielen Hermine, am vierten Tage ihres Schweigens, die glasigen Augen und der leicht entrückte Gesichtsausdruck in Voldemorts Gesicht auf. Als sie daraufhin die Sondenflaschen auf dem Schiebewagen nachzählte stellte sie fest, dass etwas fehlte. Während des täglichen Betten machens spähte sie verstohlen unter sein Bett und fand immerhin eine gänzlich geleerte, sowie eine halb leere Flasche.

Während der nächsten Tage verbrachte er ihre gemeinsamen Tage damit bewegungslos im Bett zu liegen oder von einem Stuhl aus abwesend auf die Wand zu starren. Doch was ging das Hermine an? Im Grunde erleichterte er ihr die Arbeit sogar, da es nun noch leichter war zu ignorieren.

Als er dann aber eines Tages einfach aus dem Bett fiel, nicht einmal aufwachte und auch noch am nächsten Tag dort lag, wo er zuvor heruntergefallen war beschloss Hermine, dass sie dem ganzen nun eine Ende bereiten musste. Nachdem mehrere Versuche scheiterten ihn mit Fußtritten zu wecken, schaffte sie es am Ende doch mit einem „Enervate" kombiniert mit einem großen Eimer eiskaltem Wasser. Während er sich vollkommen orientierungslos versuchte aufzurichten, kippte den Inhalt sämtlicher Sondenflaschen in den Ausguss und füllte statt dessen im Supermarkt nebenan erstandene Kuhmilch ein. Es nutzte niemanden wenn er Morphium abhängig. Am Ende würde das nur die Verhandlungsfähigkeit gefährden. Davon abgesehen gönnte Hermine ihm auch einfach nicht sich die Zeit bis, sowie Gedanken an, seinen Tod mit solch feigen Mitteln zu erleichtern.

Die Tage darauf war er motorisch sehr unruhig. Lief endlos unruhig im Zimmer umher, während er leise vor sich hin brabbelte. Ein paar mal erbrach er sich und klagte über Schmerzen… was Hermine entweder dazu veranlasste sofort nach Hause zu gehen oder sich noch tiefer in ihrem jeweiligen Buch zu vergraben. Aber untereinander wurde nichts mehr gesprochen. Was kümmerten sie seine Entzugserscheinungen?

Seit drei Wochen, seit seiner Attacke auf sie, hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet und ihn nicht mehr angesehen. Er war Luft. Sie kam her, legte Dinge auf ein Bett, nahm beim Hinausgehen Dinge mit, das war es. Sie beaufsichtigte eher den Raum als ihn.

Doch das Schweigen war nicht leicht. Auf Dauer gewöhnt man sich an alles, sagte sich Hermine. Auch wenn es unangenehm ist.

Heute konnte sie sich nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren. Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7. Fast war sie damit fertig. Vor ein paar Wochen waren sie einige Kapitel gemeinsam durchgegangen. Sie hatte sich einige Schliffe erklären lassen, wie sie Feinheiten verbessern konnte, aber jetzt war ja Funkstille. Ihre Gedanken glitten ab.

Gestern war sie mit Mrs Weasley zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe gegangen. Menschen, die während Voldemorts zweiter Herrschaft Angehörige verloren hatten. Das war schlimm. Helen war auch da gewesen. Mrs Weasley weinte von rechts, Helen weinte von links, während alle zusammen Andromeda Tonks zuhörten, die vor der Gruppe ihren Verlust betrauerte und ebenfalls weinte. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend davon gerannt, aber das hätte zu herzlos ausgesehen. Aber so war es nicht.

Nur, es war so furchtbar all diese Menschen zu hören, die sich alle gegenseitig an schrecklichen Geschichten übertrumpfen konnten, alle weinten, waren verzweifelt, aber man konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Und das was sie jetzt tat, den Urheber all des Übels mit Nichtachtung zu strafen, das besserte doch auch nichts an der Situation.

Zögerlich hatte sie gewagt, eine Frage an die versammelte Menge zu stellen, ob es den irgendetwas gäbe, das ihnen helfen könnte? Und dann, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, fragte sie die Versammelten auch, ob es denn etwas gäbe, was sie Voldemort gerne fragen oder sagen würden.

Zuerst waren die Leute bestürzt über diese Idee, doch dann wurden recht schnell zahlreiche Fragen und Stellungnahmen gesammelt, die sie zumindest untereinander besprechen wollten. Hermine hatte alles mitgeschrieben. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste wieso. Den Zettel hatte sie in ihre kleine Perlentasche gepackt, die nun wieder schwer ihren Umhang nach unten zog.

Einen kurzen Moment wandte sie die Augen von ihrem Buch, das sie dennoch schützend vor ihrem Gesicht hochhielt, zum anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber. Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand gelehnt dort und zupfte mit spitzen Fingern an den aromatisch nach Lavendel duftenden Blütenblättern, in einem Aromaschälchen herum, während er scheinbar irgendetwas, das draußen vor dem Fenster passierte, beobachtete.

Viel dürfte er dort nicht sehen. Die Fenster waren klein, sie waren im Keller. Außerhalb des Kellers war ja schon die Straße, in der das St. Mungo's Hospital, vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen, stand. Was konnte er da sehen? Eine Ansammlung von Füßen, Müll, der unachtsam auf die Straße geworfen worden war, vorbeirollende Autoreifen und Tiere. Manche der Muggel gingen hier mit ihren Hunden spazieren und Tauben landeten hier da auf dem Boden und pickten Krümel auf. Als sie kam, war er dort auch schon gestanden. Vor dem Fenster saß eine kohlpechrabenschwarze Katze mit leuchtenden, smaragdgrünen Augen. Die Katze hatte sich durch die Gitterstäbe gezwängt und versuchte, an der gekippten Fensterscheibe vorbei in das Zimmer zu gelangen. Aussichtslos, der offene Spalt war zu eng. Die Katze versuchte dann, mit ihren Pfötchen an der gekippten Glasscheibe vorbei in das Zimmer zu krallen. Dort krabbelte eine Fliege, auf die hatte es die Katze wohl abgesehen. Vielleicht beobachtete er die Katze immer noch?

Ihre Augen fanden zurück auf die Seiten ihres Buches, doch erneut ohne Erfolg. Sie konnte die Worte zwar lesen, doch am Ende der Seite wusste sie nicht mehr, was am Anfang gestanden hatte. Wie vorbeifließendes Wasser waren die Zaubersprüche durch sie hindurchgespült worden, ohne Spuren zu unterlassen. Nein sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wieder dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend.

Ron war auch dabei gewesen. Ganz stumm hatte er sich in eine Ecke gestellt und mit verkreuzten Armen seine weinende Mutter beobachtet. Normalerweise war er ja recht gesprächig, aber gestern wollte er nach dem Treffen in Ruhe gelassen werden. George war ebenfalls dabei gewesen, und Percy. Immer noch konnte sie sich nicht an Georges Anblick ohne Fred gewöhnen. Das Bild war falsch, es fehlte etwas. Als ob er auf einmal keinen Arm mehr hätte oder keine Beine. Etwas, das immer zu dem vollständigen Bild gehört hatte, war weg. Fred und George waren immer so lustig gewesen. Doch seit dem Tod seines Zwillingsbruders, war George sehr ernst, älter, uralt geworden. Das Lachen in ihm war mit seinem Zwillingsbruder gestorben.

Helen hatte sie sehr misstrauisch beobachtet, als Hermine die Fragen, die die anderen Leute Voldemort vielleicht stellen wollten, aufgeschrieben hatte. Hermine hatte ihr leise zugeflüstert, dass das nur für sie selbst war. Sie würde mit ihrem Patienten keine Gespräche führen. Danach war Helen etwas beruhigt. Der Gedanke, dass Hermine mit ihm reden könnte, wie sie mit ihr sprach, der hatte sie wohl sehr belastet.

Wie es wohl gewesen sein musste? Den Tod der eigenen Kinder zu beobachten und nichts machen zu können? Und warum? Dass Voldemort Dumbledore hatte töten wollen, das machte auf grausame Art Sinn. Sogar seinen Hass auf Harry, den konnte sie verstehen. Nicht gut heißen, verstehen. Harry war eine Bedrohung für ihn. Und da fiel ihm eben nichts Besseres ein. Aber das, was er mit Helen gemacht hatte? In der Zeitung war einmal ein Bericht gestanden, über ein Kind, das unter dem Imperius seine Großeltern getötet hatte.

WARUM? Wozu um alles in der Welt war das nütze? Genau diese Dinge ließen ihn zu etwas werden, das weniger war als jedes Tier, denn Tiere töteten mit Zweck und Ziel. Er nicht.

Ein Tier…nicht einmal das. Und er sah ja auch nicht aus wie ein normaler Mensch. Während Hermine den Kopf leicht nach hinten lehnte, um die Buchseiten umzublättern, äugte sie verstohlen in seine Richtung. Wenn er schlief, manchmal schlief er, wenn sie kam, vor allem, als er die Sondenflaschen vom Wagen genommen hatte, dann war sie zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihn angesehen. Natürlich sah sie ihren Gefangenen jeden Tag. Doch selten hatte sie sich getraut, seinen ganzen Körper eingehend zu studieren. Aber wenn sie jetzt, ab und zu, ihre Augen zu ihm hinüberschweifen ließ, dann fiel ihr wieder auf, wie seltsam dieser Mann ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm so nahe gewesen war.

Erneut wanderten ihre Augen, einen winzigen Moment nur, zu dem großen Mann in der Zimmerecke. Es musste doch einen Beweis geben, einen äußerlich sichtbaren Beweis dafür, dass das, was da stand, kein normaler Mann war. Es musste doch nachweisbare, erkennbare Dinge an ihm geben, Sicherheiten, die ihn als Nichtmenschen identifizierten. Es wäre unerträglich schmerzhaft, wenn das, was da stand, ebenso ein Mensch, wie sie, wie Helen, wie Dumbledore, wäre…wie könnte man je wieder glücklich und zufrieden durch die Welt laufen, wenn man damit rechnen müsste, dass es so etwas noch einmal geben könnte? Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete…ja sicherlich, sein Aussehen war schon auffallend.

Er war recht groß, 1.92m…etwa. Und schrecklich dünn. In den ersten Wochen hatte sie ihn regelmäsig mit der magischen Waage gewogen. Knapp 50 Kilo hatte er damals. Mittlerweile durften es 12-15 Kilo mehr sein. Immer noch sehr dünn, so wirkte er wie ein überdimensional großer Knochen. Und er war ja auch so entsetzlich blass. Kalkweiß, von den Füßen bis hinauf zum Kopf. Seine Füße waren recht groß, dadurch, dass er so dünn war, wirkten sie sogar noch unverhältnismäßig größer, die Beine dementsprechend lang. Die Hosen, die sie ihm gekauft hatte, waren fast alle zu kurz. Man musste schon recht lange suchen, um Hosen zu finden, die schmal und trotzdem so lang waren. Die Beine unbehaart, als würde er sich jeden Tag frisch rasieren. Der ganze Körper war haarlos, selbst im Intimbereich. Die Haut war so ebenmäßig und glatt, dass sie fast wie Seide schimmerte. Nicht einmal Hornhaut hatte er an den Füssen.

An den Hüften stachen die Knochen heraus. Auch oben, auf dem Brustkorb, konnte man, wenn er die Arme anspannte, die Rippen zählen. Die Haut war, zumindest in Anbetracht seines Alters, noch relativ straff. Und er war schneeweiß. Selbst die Brustwarzen wirkten farblos und bleich. Er war ein Gespenst…

Die Arme waren recht lange, vor allem seine Finger waren auffallend langgliedrig. Da sie auch noch so dünn waren, wirkten seine Hände wie weiße Spinnen. Der Hals ebenfalls relativ lang, und das Gesicht... Ja das Gesicht, er sah eigentlich nicht aus wie um die siebzig. Aber Zauberer hatten wohl Wege, um langsamer zu altern. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn auf Mitte vierzig geschätzt. Wie ihr Vater…sie mochten, wenn man sie nebeneinander stellen würde, gleich alt sein.

Aber natürlich war ihr Vater anders. Seine Haut war rauer, grobporig, haariger, faltiger…menschlicher. Voldemorts Gesicht, immer noch ein wenig hohlwangig, wurde nur von feinen Fältchen durchzogen, vor allem um die Augen herum. Auch im Gesicht nicht das kleinste Härchen. Nicht einmal Augenbrauen oder Wimpern hatte er. Glatt und eben war die Haut. Wenn man ihn sich genau besah, dann waren seine Züge noch nicht einmal unangenehm. Unheimlich, unnatürlich. Aber nicht unbedingt hässlich. Früher, sie wusste es ja, war er wirklich hübsch gewesen. Aber heute störte vor allem die fehlende Nase.

Eigentlich würde sie ihn gerne einmal fragen, ob die Nase von alleine geschrumpft, oder eines Tages, wie bei der Sphinx in Ägypten, einfach abgefallen war. Jedenfalls fehlte sie komplett, nur zwei Schlitze blieben zurück. Das Gesicht wirkte dadurch unnatürlich platt, schlangenartig. Als er vor ein paar Wochen, vor lauter Schreck über die offenbarte Hinrichtung, Darmgrippe bekam und dauernd erbrechen musste, war die Nase ständig verstopft. Ob er das einkalkuliert hatte? Was er machen würde, wenn die Nase verstopft war oder wenn er Schnupfen hatte? Richtig putzen konnte er sie jedenfalls nicht … Alltagsprobleme eines Massenmörders.

Da auch oben auf dem Kopf keine Haare wuchsen, wirkte sein Kopf, vor allem im Dunkeln, wie ein Totenschädel. Und die Augen…diese Augen. Ihr Anblick war auf grausame Art faszinierend. Wenn er ein anderer gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie diesen Augen gerne näher gekommen, um sie zu erforschen. Aber er war nun mal er selbst, und nie durfte sie vergessen, dass er alles, was interessant und faszinierend schien, in Bosheit, Tücke und Schlechtigkeit verwandelte.

Rot waren diese Augen, durch und durch Rot wie lebende Rubine. Nur die geschlitzten Pupillen waren schwarz. Vor allem durch diese Augen zeichnete er sich wohl als Nichtmensch aus. Sagte man nicht, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele sind? In Voldemorts Augen spiegelte sich nichts. Manchmal, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste, dann hatte sie es bemerkt. Seine Augen mochten manchmal glasig oder feucht sein, aber sie spiegelten nichts. War es nicht normal, dass man sich selbst in den Augen des Gegenübers sehen konnte, wenn man nur nahe genug war? Aber in seinen nicht, selbst seine Augen wollten nichts als sich selbst wahrnehmen. Sah so ein Mensch aus, der keine Seele hatte? Konnte man daran die Seelenlosigkeit erkennen, an den nicht spiegelnden Augen?

Er musste Seelenlos sein. Wenn sie an all die Dinge dachte, die sie gestern Abend erfahren hatte. So viel Leid an einem Platz versammelt. Askaban könnte nicht schrecklicher sein. Ja, was hätten die Leute Voldemort gerne gefragt? Natürlich oft dasselbe.

WARUM? Wozu war es nütze? Tut es dir Leid? Hast du keine Skrupel? Und Helen hatte ihr zugemurmelt: „Schämst du dich denn gar nicht, von UNS Hilfe anzunehmen?" Hermine hatte ihm diese Fragen ja auch gestellt, und die Antworten waren eindeutig gewesen.

Was würden ihre Freunde sagen, wenn sie alles wüssten? Wenn sie wüssten, was sie hier tat? Was würden ihre Eltern wohl sagen, wenn sie erführen, dass der Mann, um den sie sich kümmerte, ihren Tod geplant hatte?

Helen machte ihr stumme Vorwürfe, weil sie noch nicht gekündigt hatte. Natürlich war sie auch froh, dass Hermine ihr ein Problem abnahm, über das sie nicht nachdenken wollte. Aber sie nahm ihr auch übel, dass sie seine Gegenwart aushalten konnte. Aber wie würde sie erst reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie die Banne von ihm gelöst hatte, ihm Essen brachte, dass sie die Kleider, die er trug, nicht auf dem Müll gefunden, sondern von ihrem eigenen Geld bezahlt hatte? Das sie mit ihm geredet hatte, Unterricht bei ihm genommen hatte und ihm einmal, als er unter Drogen stand, die Wange gestreichelt hatte?

Was würde Mrs Weasley sagen? Nichts auf der Welt ist schlimmer als das eigene Kind zu verlieren. Und wenn Hermine, ausgerechnet ihre „Schwiegertochter", sich mit diesem Monster befasste, dann war das ein Verrat, der weit schwerer wog, als Helen enttäuscht sein könnte. Mrs Weasley weinte so oft. Immer wünschte sie sich, dass der Dunkle Lord noch leben würde, damit sie ihn eigenhändig in Stücke reißen könnte. Nichts Menschliches sollte man ihm noch lassen…nur Qualen sollte man ihm bereiten. Und Hermine hatte mit diesem Mann Händchen gehalten, als sie mit ihm über das Zwischenreich gesprochen hatte…

Mr Weasley wusste es wohl. Gestern Abend, sie saß gerade mit Ginny und Fleur in der Küche des Fuchsbaus, um gemeinsam einen Katalog mit niedlicher Babykleidung durchzublättern, da kam Mr Weasley ins Zimmer. Er war zur Selbsthilfegruppe nicht mitgekommen, weil eine Sondersitzung im Ministerium einberufen worden war. Als er spät abends dann heimkam, da war er ebenso stumm wie Ron gewesen. Wie die einer Schaufensterpuppe, so leblos, hatten seine Züge gewirkt. Und er sah krank aus…eine Weile stand er stumm in der Tür und hatte Hermine beobachtet, die unter diesen Blicken fast zerbrochen wäre. Dann, als Ginny und Fleur gemeinsam aufstanden, um etwas auf dem Speicher zu suchen, da war er zu ihr gekommen, hatte sie so traurig wie noch nie im Leben angesehen und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Er hatte nichts gesagt, aber sie hatte es gespürt. Er wusste es, das Ministerium hatte wohl einige, leitende Mitarbeiter über die Lage informiert. Und Mr Weasley war intelligent genug, eins und eins zusammenzählen…und bedauerte sie. Bedauerte sie dafür, dass sie diesem Monster die Wange gestreichelt hatte. Das war das bisher Schlimmste gewesen, dass Mr Weasley SIE bedauert hatte.

Weil er glaubte, dass sie jeden Tag Höllenqualen durchlitt. Ekelerregende Arbeit verrichten musste und dabei fast umkam vor Angst. Er wusste ja nicht, würde es auch hoffentlich nie, dass das nicht immer so war. Gewesen war… nicht mehr.

Erneut suchten ihre Augen nach ihm. Kurze Zeit hatte er sich vom Fenster entfernt, war an seinem Nachttisch gewesen und war danach, wieder zum Fenster gegangen. Er hielt eines der Sandwiches in seinen Fingern und riss es in winzig kleine Fetzen. Selbstversunken in dieses Spiel, wirkte er beinahe friedlich. Ein Windhauch wehte ins Zimmer, warf Wellen auf seinem weiten T-Shirt. Er lehnte den Kopf leicht nach hinten, schloss die Augen und schien diesen kurzen Moment von Bewegung und Wärme um ihn herum zu genießen.

Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen, bemerkte Hermine nun, dass er sich die winzigen Sandwichkrümel nicht in den Mund steckte und aß. Stattdessen klemmte er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, streckte seinen dünnen Arm zum Fenster hin, hob sich etwas in die Höhe und, wenn sich Hermine nicht täuschte, warf er die Sandwichbrocken über die gekippte Fensterscheibe hinaus ins Freie.

Also das war wirklich beunruhigend. Seit sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, brachte sie ihm ein Sandwich weniger mit. Ein subtiles Zeichen, um ihre Verachtung auszudrücken. Warum schmiss er das wenige, das er nun hatte, aus dem Fenster, statt es zu essen?

Das Buch wurde so leise wie möglich zugeklappt und auf den Boden gelegt. Das musste sie sich nun genauer ansehen. Sie hatte doch seit einigen Tagen nur leere Sondenflaschen mitgenommen. Hatte auch darauf geachtet, dass er nirgendwo heimlich eine volle versteckt haben könnte. Trotzdem war dieses Verhalten doch zu abstrus, um einem nüchternen Gehirn zu entspringen.

Hermine rutschte von dem, nach wie vor zu hohen, Stuhl und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, zum Schiebewagen, der neben seinem Bett stand. Dort blieb sie kurz stehen und angelte eine der Mineralwasserflaschen herunter, die dort standen. Zumindest Mineralwasser durfte sie ihm ja geben, soviel sie wollte.

Und heute war es recht warm. Ein ungewöhnlich heißer Junitag, draußen bestimmt 30° und hier drinnen war es auch noch warm. Die Fenster ließen sich ja nur minimal nach oben kippen. Mit Zauberei, nicht mit den Händen natürlich. Der kleine Spalt, durch den nur Hier und Da, ein Lufthauch eindringen konnte, reichte nicht aus, um für wirkliche Erfrischung zu sorgen. Man musste schon direkt am Fenster stehen, um überhaupt frische Luft abzubekommen. Dort, wo er jetzt stand. Das warme Wetter und das stickige Zimmer hatten sie durstig gemacht. Sie hatte sich nicht genug Getränke mitgenommen, dann trank sie eben von seinem Wasser. So sollte es zumindest aussehen, denn in so kurzer Zeit wie möglich, flogen ihre Augen über die Ablagen des Wagens und suchten nach weiteren, vielleicht aus Unachtsamkeit doch daraufgestellten, vollen Sondenflaschen. Nein, die beiden Sondenflaschen, die dort standen, waren eindeutig leer.

Hermine hob die Mineralwasserflasche vor ihre Augen und begutachtete diese äusserst misstrauisch. Dann huschten ihr Blick kurze Zeit hinüber zu ihrem Gefangenen.

Ein bischen high, sah er ja schon aus. Immer noch das gleiche, seltsame Treiben. Ab und zu biss er selbst etwas von seiner spärlichen Mahlzeit ab, doch schienen das nur winzige Fetzchen zu sein, die er sich selbst gönnte. Dann krümelte er, ohne seinen eigenen langen Finger dabei zu beobachten, an den Sandwichscheiben herum, riss einzelne Stücke aus, drückte sie zusammen und warf sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach draußen. Fast unheimlich war dies anzusehen, denn jedes Mal wenn er warf, umspielte ein leises Lächeln seinen sonst so ernsten Mund. Er beachtete sie gar nicht, schien vollkommen gefangen von dem, was er tat.

Ob Helen nun auch die Mineralwasserflaschen mit Drogen versetzt hatte? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja. Mit einem Anflug von Unbehagen stellte Hermine die Flasche wieder auf den Schiebewagen zurück. So schlimm war ihr Durst nun wirklich auch nicht.

Um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie planlos das Zimmer durchkreuzt hatte, ging sie hinüber zum Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn mit einem entsetzlich schrillen Quietschen auf und spritzt sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ihre Hände wusch sie auch, formte Mulden, ließ sie umspülen und trank daraus. Zumindest das Leitungswasser war doch hoffentlich unbedenklich. Dummerweise stand sie ja nun direkt neben ihm. Naja, fast neben ihm, das Bett trennte Waschbecken von dem etwa drei Meter entfernten Fenster. Wenn sie einen kurzen Blick riskieren würde…

Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Augen ja nur kurz im Zurückgehen zu ihm hinüberhuschen lassen, doch das was sie nun sah, lies sie verweilen.

Nein, er schmiss das Sandwich nicht einfach in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn oder Drogenrausch aus dem Fenster. Vor dem Fenster stand tatsächlich die kleine, schwarze Katze. Sie hatte ihren dünnen Körper etwa bis zur Mitte durch die Gitterstäbe hindurchgezwängt und beschnüffelte den Boden vor dem Kellerfenster. Dann hob sie ihr kleines Schnäuzchen in die Luft und zu schien zu maunzen. Daraufhin krümelte Hermines Gefangener erneut einen kleinen, zur Kugel gedrehten, Sandwichballen und hob ihn oben, an das gekippte Fenster. Der kleine Streuner reckte sich in die Höhe und hangelte mit spitzen Krallen nach dem Leckerbissen. Sobald er ihn mit den Pfötchen berührt hatte, lies Voldemort das Krümelchen fallen und die Katze hatte die Beute für sich gewonnen. Sie zog sie zu sich auf den Boden und versenkte ihr Maul in dem Hühnchensandwich.

Hermine war von dem, was sie sah so überrascht, dass sie ein leises „Oh" nicht zurückhalten konnte. Voldemorts Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung, für einen kurzen Moment begegneten die roten Augen den braunen. Dann stürmte Hermine entschlossen an ihm vorbei und gab sich Mühe, erneut Desinteresse zu versprühen. Wild entschlossen, ihn nicht noch einmal direkt anzusehen, hob sie ihr Buch auf und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Kapitel über Verschwindezauber.

Doch er hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, dass auch er ihr kurze, scheue Blicke, zuwarf.

„Diese Katze kommt jeden Tag", hörte sie Voldemorts Stimme, ungewohnt sanft klingend, sagen. „Es muss wohl ein Streuner sein, er hat Hunger. Ich füttere ihn immer mit etwas von deinen Sandwiches. Thunfisch mag er besonders, aber das Hühnchen, das du heute drauf hast, das mag er auch." Hermine versteifte sich und presste die Lippen zusammen. So leise, wie es nun im Zimmer war, konnte sie sogar das bettelnde Maunzen der kleinen Katze hören, die draußen vor dem Fenster wieder beachtet werden wollte. Ein leises, dumpfes Klopfen sagte Hermine, dass ihr Gefangener mit einem seiner langen, dünnen Finger, zur Beruhigung der Katze, gegen die Fensterscheibe geklopft hatte. „Ich mag Tiere. Mehr als die meisten Menschen."

Hermine hob das Buch noch etwas höher und noch näher an ihr Gesicht heran. Eigentlich konnte sie so gar nicht wirklich lesen, ihre Nase berührte ja schon fast die Seiten. Umblättern konnte sie nicht mehr. Aber sie wollte sich verstecken, er sollte merken, dass sie ihn nicht beachtete. Dennoch konnte sie seine Blicke fühlen. Wobei…fühlen? Es lag wohl doch eher daran, dass sich ihre braunen Augen dann doch immer wieder in seine Richtung schlichen. Nun lächelte er nicht mehr der Katze zu, sondern hatte mit der Fütterung aufgehört. Er war einen Schritt nach vorn getreten, hatte den Arm immer noch auf dem Fenstersims aufgelehnt und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Schien auf eine Reaktion auf seine Worte zu warten. Sollte er ruhig weiterwarten, sie hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm abzugeben.

„Ich wollte dich nicht töten. Ich wollte dich eigentlich noch nicht einmal verletzen", begann er nach einer Weile zu erklären. Nun schien er gar nicht mehr zu lächeln. Das eben noch fast freundlich wirkende Gesicht, wirkte, so weit sie es erkennen konnte, betrübt. Auch seine Stimme hatte einen schweren, eindringlichen Ton angenommen, der Wichtigkeit vermittelte. Der Gefangene wollte sich mit ihr aussprechen. „Ich würde alles tun um hier rauszukommen, das weißt du. Ich musste es einfach versuchen. Ich musste versuchen, ob ich hier rauskommen könnte. Ich kann nicht einfach monatelang in diesem Raum eingesperrt sein und nichts anderes tun, als auf den Tod zu warten."

Hermines Buch sank etwas nach vorne, brachte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen ihre Nase und die nur noch verschwommen wahrzunehmenden Buchstaben. Sollte sie ihm wirklich zuhören? Aber er war dennoch ein Tier…oder?

„Und wenn du mich fragst, ja, ich würde es noch einmal tun, wenn ich dadurch die Möglichkeit hätte, nicht sterben zu müssen. Dafür würde ich alles tun. Jedoch würde ich es bedauern, wenn ich dir deswegen etwas antun müsste. Allerdings scheinen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ja recht gut, es wird wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen."

Hermine ließ vor Überraschung das Buch fallen. Leid tun? „Lüg nicht, du hast gesagt, dass dir nie etwas Leid tut", brach der Vorwurf aus Hermine heraus. Das erste Wort seit zwei Wochen. So etwas Dummes, aber es verwirrte sie zu sehr, dass er bei seiner Rede ausgesehen hatte, als würde er es ernst meinen. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr anders, sie musste ihn ansehen.

Voldemort zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln, zog die Stirn in Falten und wandte sich wieder der Katze zu, der er nun wieder Krümel entgegenwarf „Ja, das hab ich gesagt. Dennoch…".

Hermine seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen, dann verstaute sie ihr Buch endgültig in der Perlentasche. Er verstand es nicht. Er dachte, sie wäre nur wegen seiner Attacke verstummt. Merkwürdigerweise war es aber nicht das, was Hermine am meisten zu schaffen machte. Viel schlimmer waren seine Worte gewesen, dass er selbst zugegeben hatte, nie Reue zu fühlen, seine Opfer mit Ungeziefer verglich und das er nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee kam, dass man dieses Ungeziefer mit Respekt behandeln sollte.

Andererseits teilte er sein Essen mit dieser streunenden Katze und schien sich über deren Besuche zu freuen. Das war eigentlich wesentlich mehr, als der grenzenlose Egoismus, den er sonst an den Tag legte. Das hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut.

Ach was soll´s, dachte sich Hermine. Auch noch soviel Anschweigen und noch soviel Verachtung, wird nichts ungeschehen machen.

Was hatte sie den erwartet? Dass ihr gruseliger Freund, ihr zuliebe, keine Vergangenheit mehr hatte? Sie hatte es gewusst, sie hatte immer gewusst, was für ein „Mensch" er war.

Ja, Helen hatte Recht. Sie durfte es nicht vergessen. Ihn zu verharmlosen war gefährlich. Aber sie konnte auch nichts mehr ändern. Und wenn sie wirklich mit, oder an „ihm", arbeiten wollte, dann musste sie sich auf das JETZT, und nicht auf das Gestern konzentrieren. Das würde nur verzagte Bitterkeit heraufbeschwören, die unendlich wäre, weil die Vergangenheit ewig gleich blieb.

Aber wenn sie es fertig brachte, im HIER und JETZT zu bleiben, dann könnte sie vielleicht die Zukunft verändern. Und wem wäre mit noch mehr Hass geholfen? Vergeltung mag befriedigend sein, aber sie zerstört am Ende nur noch mehr, als dass sie Neues, Gesundes schafft.

Immerhin konnte er einer Katze zuliebe auf etwas verzichten, von dem er selbst nicht im Übermaß hatte. Das war doch schon ein Anfang. Man sollte keine Wunder erwarten. Er würde nicht über Nacht „geheilt" werden. Aber vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren?

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zum ersten Mal seit vierzehn Tagen, zu ihm. Lehnte sich lässig auf der anderen Seite des Fensters, ihm gegenüber, an die Wand und wagte, ihn anzusehen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang, schlich sich so etwas wie Erleichterung oder Freude in sein Gesicht. Dann nickte er ihr, wieder ernster geworden, zu, und hob ihr den Rest des Sandwiches unter die Nase „Willst du ihn auch mal füttern? Er hat noch Hunger."

Hermine senkte kurz den Blick um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, doch sie nickte zustimmend und ging, um einen Stuhl zu holen. Sonst käme sie ja nicht hoch genug an das Fenster heran. Doch während sie mit dem Stuhl in der Hand zur Fensteröffnung hochstieg, musste sie noch etwas klären. Es war leichter so etwas anzusprechen, wenn sie sich dabei mit einer Tätigkeit ablenken konnte. „Ich habe große Angst davor, dass du wirklich einmal die Chance haben könntest hier heraus zukommen und ich wieder alleine zwischen dir und deinem Weg nach draußen stehen könnte."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau hob die Augen und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, sah er zur Katze hinaus, wiegte den Kopf kaum merkbar hin und her und wirkte dabei, ihr fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein, traurig.

Er hatte wohl schlucken müssen, denn als er ihr antwortete, klang seine Stimme dünn und mutlos. „Ich verstehe dich. Aber es wird wohl keinen Weg nach draußen für mich geben. Ich bleibe hier drinnen, bis ich sterbe."

Hermine, nun auf den Stuhl geklettert und der Katze zugewand, klang mütterlich wie seit langem nicht mehr, als sie versuchte, ihr Kind auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Weißt du was, Tom? Ich bring dir morgen ein paar extra Sandwiches mit. So viele hast du ja nicht. Dann können wir die Katze noch mal gemeinsam füttern."

Das war das wirklich Bizarre an diesem Job. Das es Menschen gab, die wie Monster aussehen und das es Monster gibt, die sich, zumindest manchmal, wie Menschen benehmen konnten.

------------------------------------------------

**Gedanken dazu:**

_Hermine hat irgendein Zeichen gebraucht um zu sehen, das nicht alles vollkommen verloren ist. Und zwar etwas, das nicht als Einschleimen gewertet wird._

_Sein Verhalten der Katze gegenüber war dieses Zeichen. Er ist deswegen kein guter Mensch und mit Reue hat das gleich gar nichts zu tun, dennoch ließ es Hermine hoffen, dass er zumindest rein theoretisch zu etwas „Gutem" imstande sein könnte._

_Das Morphium. Nun…Voldemort ist kein Held wenn es um seinen eigenen Tod geht. Um sich die Sache leichter zu machen, ignoriert er die Tatsache seines Ablebens._

_Zumal er nach wie vor 24h am Tag ein Einzelhaft verbringt. Verschärft durch „konsequentes Ignorieren". Selbst Todeszelleninsassen dürfen 1h am Tag nach draußen um zu gehen. Er nicht._


	16. Veränderungen

**Beta: Alraune**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 16: Veränderungen**

Mittlerweile war Mitte Juli. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny besuchten am Abend gemeinsam den schon relativ beliebt gewordenen Club in der Winkelgasse. Skurrilerweise nannte sich der Club „DanceEaters", auf was für Ideen die Leute kamen, seit sie glaubten, keine Angst mehr haben zu müssen…

Zu ihrer großen Freude trafen sie auf einige ihrer Schulfreunde. Die Schicksalsschwestern sollten kommen, um ein paar Lieder zu spielen. Diese Ankündigung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das ganze Kellergewölbe, obwohl recht weiträumig, erschreckend überfüllt und stickig war.

Hermine ließ sich davon nicht stören. Laute, feiernde, ausgelassene Menschen. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön es war, zu ihnen zu gehören. Und der Club schien auch auf andere höchst inspirierend zu wirken. Da die Schicksalsschwestern erst mit etwas Verspätung auftreten konnten, wurden die Leute im Publikum dazu aufgefordert, doch stattdessen selbst für etwas Stimmung zu sorgen.

Eines der mutigsten Mädchen, das die vier Freunde kannten, ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Luna Lovegood, deren Kleid vermutlich aus einer beachtlichen Sammlung von Einkaufszetteln zusammengeklebt war, marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf die Bühne und begann vor der begeistert grölenden Menge Arien zu singen. Nicht wirklich gut eigentlich, doch scheinbar hatte sie die Texte ihrer Stücke soeben selbst erfunden, und so gesehen, war es schon eine beachtliche Leistung.

Diejenigen, die Luna nicht kannten, hielten ihre auf Opernart gesungenen Gedichte wohl für absichtlich komisch, und so erntete sie tosenden Beifall. Wer sie kannte, konnte nur einmal mehr ungläubig den Kopf schütteln und lachen…und Luna lachte mit, denn eigentlich war es ja egal, ob sie ausgelacht wurde oder nicht, solange sie die Leute im Raum so fröhlich machte.

Hermine klatschte begeistert Beifall. Als Luna jedoch ein Duett singen wollte, verschwand sie schnell auf die Toilette. Sie blieb dort nur wenige Minuten, doch als sie wiederkam, hatte Luna schon ihr Opfer gefunden. Die exzentrische Blondine hatte tatsächlich ihren Ron dazu überredet, mit ihr gemeinsam auf der Bühne, er krächzte entsetzlich, Kinderlieder zum Besten zu geben.

Es war einfach rührend zu sehen, wie er sich einer Freundin zuliebe, lächerlich machte. Ron war ein durch und durch guter und lieber Mann. Selten war Hermine so verliebt in ihn gewesen wie an diesem Abend.

Doch jetzt war es schon nach Mitternacht, morgen war Montag und so überredete die pflichtbewusste Hermine ihre joblosen Freunde, sich langsam aber sicher zur Tür zu bewegen, um aufzubrechen.

„Seht mal, der echte Potter. Seine Heiligkeit hat zwischen den Zeitungsinterviews und dem Babyknutschen in der Öffentlichkeit Zeit gefunden, seine unbedeutenden Freunde zu besuchen", schnarrte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen, die alle drei sofort, wie vom Cruciatus getroffen, zusammenzucken und herumfahren ließ.

Da stand er. Draco Malfoy, im eleganten, schwarzen Anzug, gutaussehend doch mit dem für ihn so typischen, arroganten „Ich-bin-besser-als-du"-Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Hand in seinem Sakko, die andere Hand hielt eine Zigarette, an der er betont langsam zog, um dann dichte Rauschschwaden auszustoßen, die den jungen Mann hinter dem Nebel merkwürdig verschwommen aussehen ließen.

Mit übertrieben huldvoller Geste verneigte der Slytherin sich ehrfurchtmimend, vor dem so eben Angesprochenen. Dann sank er, wie konnte nur ein Mensch allein soviel Spott in den Augen haben, vor Harry auf die Knie, packte mit einer raschen Bewegung Harrys Hand, beugte sich einen Kuss andeutend darüber, und ließ mit aufreizendem Grinsen seine Zunge über die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten. Angewidert aufjaulend stieß der unfreiwillige Held den vor ihm Knienden von sich weg, so dass Malfoy unsanft nach hinten umkippte.

Fluchend wischte Harry sich seine glitschige Hand, die er vor lauter Ekel nicht einmal anzusehen wagte, an seiner Hose ab. Draco, der sich nun hämisch lachend aufrappelte, hatte ihn voll gesabbert, als wäre er ein Hund.

Natürlich wussten alle, was dieses Schauspiel bedeutete. Seit Harrys Sieg über den Dunklen Lord war er nun endgültig zum Licht in der Finsternis, zum Retter der Unschuldigen oder Schlicht zum Nationalheiligen aufgestiegen. Es verging fast kein Tag, an dem nicht in irgendeiner Zeitung Lobeshymnen auf ihn geschrieben wurden. Alle rissen sich um Interviews mit dem genervten Helden.

Und ja, in der gestrigen Zeitung war wirklich ein Bild zu sehen, auf dem der Photo-Harry, dem Wunsch der sichtlich hingerissenen Mutter zuliebe, ein Baby küsste. Doch war dies, wie so vieles andere auch, nicht Harrys Idee, sondern der Wunsch dieser fast stalkerhaften Frau gewesen. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich schon darüber beschwert, wie peinlich ihm diese Szene war. Doch jemand wie Draco Malfoy konnte sich an diesen Dingen unerbittlich ergötzen.

Eigentlich, so fand Hermine, solle der arrogante Blonde doch froh sein. Nun schrieben die Zeitungen doch auch endlich mal über ihn. Natürlich nur über seine Verbindungen zu den Todessern und Spekulationen, wie weit er am Tod von Dumbledore beteiligt gewesen war. Was dann wiederum ihren unheimlichen Freund jedes Mal in kaltes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Allerdings war Voldemorts Gelächter beim Anblick des Babyküsserbildes, sogar noch um einiges lauter geworden.

Wenn Hermine jetzt daran dachte, dann wünschte sie beinahe, ihr Gefangener wäre bei ihr. Was hätte Draco dann wohl gesagt? DIESE Finger hätte er wohl ohne Zunge, dafür aber mit mehr Ehrerbietung geküsst. Malfoy, dieser Schleimbeutel. Und dann wäre er schreiend davon gerannt.

Angeber…nun ja, das Gefängnis und die Zeit bei den Todessern schienen ihm übel mitgespielt zu haben. Er war dünner, wirkte hohlwangig und das sonst so ebenmäßige Gesicht wurde von einigen unschönen, vernarbten Striemen an Wange und Hals entzaubert.

Doch seine Stimme war so kalt und herablassend wie immer, wenn er sprach. Die Wochen in Sicherheitsgewahrsam, seit der Schlacht, die Tatsache, dass sie ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung das Leben gerettet hatten…es schien ihm nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt zu haben.

Sein Blick glitt von Harry, über Hermine zu Ron hinüber. „Na, Weasley, auch hier?" Dracos amüsierter Blick, wanderte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in gespielter Anerkennung von Rons billigen Schuhen, über seine nachgemachte Markenhose, hinauf zu seinem Walmart T-Shirt, bis er an seinem karottenroten Haar hängen blieb und der Designergekleidete ihm hämisch grinsend die strahlend weißen Zähne zeigte.

Ron, der Draco eben noch wütend angefunkelt hatte, senkte leicht verschämt den Blick und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor sich, als wolle er eine Blöße bedecken. In billigen Klamotten wie immer, schien er sich neben dem stylischen Slytherin geradezu nackt zu fühlen.

Erneut zog der Blonde genüsslich an seiner Zigarette, seine Lippen schienen Worte zu formen, als er dann, eine leicht grünliche Rauchwolke ausblies, die die Form einer sich windenden Schlange annahm. Das Rauchgebilde schwebte mit sich öffnendem Maul in Richtung Harry, doch bevor es „zubeißen" konnte, wurde es von Harrys gezückten Zauberstab aufgesogen.

Malfoy indes schien zu überlegen, wie er sich über Harry weiter lustig machen könnte. Sein Lebensretter, sicher. Gerade deshalb schien es ihm wichtig, weiterhin Hochmut und Geringschätzung zu versprühen, um seine eigene Schande zu überspielen. Den Hass hatte die Rettung aus dem Feuer nicht gemindert. Beinahe angewidert neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, schien zu überlegen, was er weiter Verletzendes gegen seinen Retter anführen könnte…

Die Tür neben Malfoy öffnete sich und Pansy Parkinson kam, sichtbar angetrunken, aus der Toilette gestolpert, die sie wohl gerade besucht hatte, um sich zu erbrechen. Das schien sie jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu haben, denn in der Hand hielt sie eine halbleere Wodkaflasche. Pansy hakte sich am zigarettenlosen Arm ihres Freundes ein. Stolz, doch dümmlich und lächelnd, gackerte sie ebenfalls, „Na, sieh mal einer an. Da sind ja das Sonderangebot, sein Streberschlammblut und unser Retter. Batman."

Hermine wurde heiß, nicht nur der stickige überhitzte Raum, mit all den schwitzenden Menschen, raubten ihr langsam den Atmen, auch die Wut über dieses Ekelpaket und seine wie angeschraubt wirkende Begleitung. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte das noch anders ausgesehen, da hatten die beiden da vorne gewimmert und gebettelt, als sie von Auroren festgenommen wurden.

Sie löste sich einen Schritt von Harry und Ron. Ron griff nach ihrem Arm, wollte sie wieder zu sich hinziehen. Hatten sie doch beschlossen, diese Leute zu ignorieren, sie waren es doch gar nicht wert, mit ihnen zu streiten.

Doch Hermine wollte streiten. Jahrelang hatten die drei sich immer wieder Sticheleien, Gemeinheiten und zuletzt auch gefährliche Spiele von den Slytherins ertragen müssen. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss.

Sie schüttelte Rons Hand an ihrem Arm ab, wischte, ohne sich umzudrehen, Harrys Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, ab, und stellte sich breitbeinig, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, vor den Beiden auf.

Pansy kicherte, musste sich, betrunken wie sie war, an Draco festklammern, um über dem Lachanfall nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Harry trat ebenfalls einen Schritt näher „Du bist ja ganz schön unfreundlich, Malfoy. Und dabei warst du bei unserer letzten Begegnung doch so kuschlig. Du hast du dich heulend an mich geklammert, erinerst du dich? Vielleicht sollte es hier drinnen etwas wärmer werden", Harrys Zauberstab richtet sich drohend an die jäh aufflammende Zigarette des Blonden, "damit du wieder so anlehnungsbedürftig wirst", erinnerte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor den Slytherin, dessen Wangen sich ein wenig röteten. Er genoss es sichtlich, Draco an die gemeinsame Flucht aus dem in Flammen stehenden Raum der Wünsche zu erinnern.

Nun kam auch Ron, bereit sich nicht mehr so leicht demütigen zu lassen, an ihre Seite. Er schaffte es sogar, seine Stimme annähernd so spöttisch klingen zu lassen, wie Malfoy es ihm so oft vorgemacht hatte. „Seit wann hat man dich eigentlich wieder rausgelassen, Malfoy? Wo war denn deine Familie jetzt genau? Im Knast, oder in der Psychiatrie?", erkundigte er sich, mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Malfoy schien einen Moment lang fast vor Wut in seine Zigarette zu beißen, doch dann nahm er sie aus dem Mund und Hermine erkannte eine leicht grünliche Verfärbung an seiner sonst elfenbeinfarbenen Haut. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger tippte Draco die abgebrannte Asche der Zigarette auf Ron´s muskulöse Schulter.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zog Harry den Zauberstab und drückte die Spitze des Zauberstabes an Malfoys Kehle, der den Hals unter dem Druck leicht nach hinten bog und den Rücken krümmte.

Dann gesellte sich auch die vierte Gryffindor wieder zu ihren Freunden. Ginny, die gerade von ein paar Jahrgangskameradinnen aufgehalten worden war, tauchte mit verwirrtem Gesicht neben der erschrocken kreischenden Pansy auf. Nacheinander wanderten die braunen Augen von Rons kleiner Schwester von Pansy und Draco, zu ihren drei Freunden, bis sie dann den Zauberstab an Dracos Hals fokussierten.  
Da der Blonde bemerkte, wie Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu Ginny hinüberglitt, kehrte seine Überheblichkeit überraschend schnell zurück. Er hob die Hand, packte die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schob die Waffe langsam von sich weg.

Nun wieder gerade stehend, drehte er den Oberkörper leicht in Ginnys Richtung, warf Harry kurz einen mitleidigen Blick zu, um dann die Rothaarige genüsslich anzulächeln. „Oh Potter, du hast ja auch jemanden dabei? Na, wo warst du den eben, Ginevra?"

Draco schob die leicht wankende, jedoch immer noch dümmlich grinsende, Pansy beiseite, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann gab er seiner Freundin einen leichten Schubs, so dass diese torkelnd nach hinten hüpfte und fast die Wodkaflasche aus ihrer Hand fallen ließ. Gerade noch so schaffte sie es, die Flasche aufzufangen, während sie selbst mit dumpfem Aufprall gegen die Wand flog.

Malfoy machte keine Anstalten seiner Freundin zu helfen, er sah sie gar nicht. Beide Hände nun in der Jackentasche, schritt er mit tigerhaft weichem Gang auf Ginny zu. „Na, Ginny, du siehst ja nicht ganz so vergammelt aus, wie der Rest deiner Familie."

Ein teuflisches Funkeln glitzerte in Dracos Augen, während seine Hand, die nun einen schwarzen Ledergeldbeutel umklammerte, aus seiner Tasche glitt.

Bösartig glucksend kam er noch einen Schritt näher auf Ginny zu. Ihre Mundwinkel bebten und dünne Bläschen zwischen ihren Lippen, ließen sie eher wie ein tollwütiges Tier, als an junges Mädchen erinnern. Noch eine Bemerkung, und so, wie er sie angrinste, legte er sich gerade eine besonders gemeine zurecht, und sie würde sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und dem arroganten Kerl mitten in sein Reinblütergesicht spucken.

Erneut wandte sich Draco zu den drei restlichen Gryffinfors um, hob mit unheilverkündendem Vergnügen seine Geldbeutel hoch und zog mit langen Fingern ein paar Galleonen heraus. Die Münzen wurde für alle gut sichtbar in die Luft gehoben und mit einer ausholenden, umfassenden Geste zuerst Harry, dann Hermine, hinüber zu Ron und zuletzt Ginny unter die Nase gehalten. „Aber du hast ja auch einen gutbezahlten Job, Ginny, wie ich höre. Im Vergleich zu deiner Familie, hast du richtig Karriere gemacht."

„Was soll das heißen, Arschloch?" fauchte Ginny wütend zurück, nachdem sie endlich Worte gefunden hatte, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

Draco war nun ganz nah, als er ihr die kleinen Goldtaler direkt vor die Augen hielt und sie voll Verlangen in den Augen, von oben bis unten bewundernd anstarrte, als wolle er sie vor lauter Gier verschlingen. „Na, komm schon Weasley" hauchte er ihr nun, eher erregt als spöttisch klingend, entgegen und schob die Galleonen langsam und hingebungsvoll tief in Ginnys Ausschnitt. Die Rothaarige, eben noch kochend vor Zorn, schien ob dieses Verhaltens, fassungslos in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren. Die Finger des eleganten Blonden, deren Bewegungen man durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides verfolgen konnte, bewegten sich spielerisch an Ginnys Brust auf und ab, während er ihr lustvoll entgegenhauchte „Zehn Gallonen, Weasley…das weiß doch jeder, dass du dich durch halb Hogwarts durchgevögelt hast. Jetzt bin ich dran, von dem Geld kann deine Familie ein halbes Jahr leben." Und mit einem süffisanten Zwinkern zu Hermine, fügte er mit rauchiger Stimme hinzu „Wenn du willst, darfst du mitmachen, Granger. Hast es wohl nötig, du vertrockneter Bücherwurm."

Das war zu viel. Vieles passierte nun gleichzeitig. Ginny verpasst Draco einen wütenden Fausthieb auf sein Ohr, während Ron und Harry die Fäuste ballten, um sich auf Draco zu stürzten.

„HALT!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen, warf die Arme weit auseinander gebreitet in die Höhe, als wolle seinen Flugversuch starten, um die beiden jungen Männer rechts und links neben ihr in letzter Sekunde noch zurückzuhalten.

Hermine bannte sie, ohne zu überlegen, in ihrer Bewegung fest und näherte sich stattdessen selbst, den beiden Slytherins, die vor Lachen kaum fähig schienen, zu atmen.

Es war gar zu leicht. Ihr Meister hatte sie viel gelehrt. Ein kurzer Blick in Pansys glasige Augen reichte doch schon. Höhnisch grinsend näherte sie sich Draco, der nun ebenfalls wie seine Freundin, jedoch unvergleichlich eleganter, mit dem Rücken zur Wand lehnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas öfter um Pansy kümmern, statt Ginny anzugrapschen" Komma gurrte sie freundlich zuzwinkernd, nur um dann ihre Worte, wie einen wohl platzierten Messerstich, in ihn hineinzurammen „Dann würde sie vielleicht auch nicht so oft auf euren Partys aufs Klo rennen, um sich mit Nott und Zambini zu vergnügen."

Und mit einem Schlag war Pansy Parkinson vollkommen nüchtern!

Kreischend fuhr sie zu Hermine herum, ließ vor Schreck die Wodkaflasche fallen und ihr Gesicht schien, fast undenkbar schnell, zwischen Draco und Hermine herumzuschnellen. Draco keuchte auf, das panische Verhalten von Pansy war Beweis genug, dass das keine leeren Worte waren.

„Draco, ich…das…", stotterte die Ertappte jämmerlich, dann jedoch schnellte ihr Finger drohend auf Hermine zu, während Pansy schrill „SIE LÜGT!" kreischte. Doch der um Gnade winselnde Ton ihrer Stimme strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

Malfoy, nun gar nicht mehr so überlegen, wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die ihn voll überlegener Freude auslachte. „Aber, Draco, du kannst ja eigentlich gar nichts dafür. Was soll sie auch machen, seit du im Knast warst, kannst du ja nicht mehr."

Mit entschlossenem Griff, packte Hermine ihn im Schritt und zog ihn zu sich heran, während ihre andere Hand auf seine Hose deutete. „Alles tot dadrin, stimmts?"

Mitleid versprühend tätschelte die junge Brünette ihm die Wange und schubste ihn zurück an die Wand, zu seiner treulosen Freundin. Draco, solch respektlose Behandlung von Hermine nicht gewohnt, konnte sie nur fassungslos anstarren. Und Starren war gut, genau wie seine Unsicherheit, er machte es ihr leicht, in ihn einzudringen.

Voldemort hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man per Legilimentik Illusionen im Kopf eines anderen erzeugen konnte. So trat sie näher an ihn heran, setzte den gefährlichsten „Ich-bring-euch-alle-um-Blick Voldemorts auf, und begann mit schnarrender Grabesstimme Unheil zu verkünden. „Du gehst jetzt heim, Malfoy. In der Schule siehst du mich wohl ein Weilchen nicht, aber im September, da haben wir ein Date vor Gericht. Da triffst du dann auch auf andere, alte Bekannte", den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, flachte Hermines Nase ab, ihre Haut erbleichte und die Augen glimmten wie glühende Kohlen aus einem Totenschädel hervor, „die schon auf euch warten, und die sich freuen, euch zu sehen."

Draco, der Hermines Illusion zweifellos als Voldemort erkannt hatte, warf sich panisch schreiend zur Seite, stolperte über die verwirrte Pansy, drehte sich noch einmal um und rannte, Pansy unsanft am Oberarm hinter sich herzerrend, davon.

Böse auflachend genoss Hermine das nun schon bekannte Höhegefühl, das mit den dunklen Zaubern einherging, während sie den beiden Flüchtenden mit beiden Händen hinterherwinkte.

„WAS WAR DAS DEN?", stieß Ron, ebenfalls vollkommen verwirrt, gepresst hervor. Hermine sah in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die nur ein klein weniger verängstigter waren als die von Pansy und Draco.

„Ja, Hermine", fand nun auch Harry wieder Worte „Was…woher…woher weißt du denn von Pansy? Wo hast du das denn her?" Auch Ginny wich leicht zitternd vor ihr zurück, als Hermine nun wieder bei den drei Gryffindors stand. „Und welche alten Bekannten trifft er denn, Komma weg bei dem Prozess?", forderte die Rothaarige die Brünette zu einer Antwort heraus.

Ron machte auf einmal ein Gesicht, als ob er soeben den unwiderlegbaren Beweis erfahren hätte, dass eins und eins zwanzig ist. „Alte Bekannte? Pansy…Malfoy impotent? Ich dachte du kümmerst dich um Lucius…aber wieso regt sich Draco so auf, wenn er Lucius sehen soll?"  
Ron war vollkommen verwirrt. Lucius, es war ihm zur Gewissheit geworden, dass Hermine Lucius versorgte. Aber dann wäre er doch bei dieser Anspielung nicht so erschrocken?  
Misstrauisch beobachtete der große, junge Mann, seine Gefährtin.

Hermine hingegen setzte ihr, jahrelang erprobtes, „Ich-weiß-etwas-das-du-nicht-weißt" Gesicht auf und lächelte ihre Freunde an, die ihre Antwort ungeduldig erwarteten! „Jaaaaa…das glaubt IHR. Aber ICH habe nie von Lucius gesprochen, und nun lasst es gut sein."

Harry, geistesabwesend über seine Narbe streichend, wollte sich aber nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. „Das ist typisch für dich, Hermine. Du hast etwas herausgefunden, und willst uns nicht sagen, was. Warum machst du immer nur Andeutungen, und sagst es uns nicht? Ist es denn jemand, der die Malfoys gut kennt?

„Besser zumindest, als diesen Leuten lieb sein dürfte." Hermine lächelte ihr besserwisserisches Lächeln. Ja, was sollte sie lügen, mehr zu wissen als die rätselnden anderen, das hatte ihr schon immer eine diebische Freude bereitet. Und wenn sie jetzt sah, wie die Gehirne von Harry, Ginny und Ron vor Anstrengung zu rauchen begannen, wie sie krampfhaft überlegten, wer um alles in der Welt den Hermines geheimnisvoller Schützling sein könnte, da konnte sie nicht anders, sie genoss ihren Wissensvorsprung. Aber dass sie so eben Legilimentik anwandte, das erwähnte sie wohl besser doch nicht. Genau wie sie beschlossen hatte, auch alle anderen neu erlernten Zauber, einem Studienfernkurs zuzuschreiben.

Doch Ron, der das Spiel kannte, ging es allzu offensichtlich auf die Nerven. „Und, wie sieht´s aus? Dürfen wir es irgendwann auch mal erfahren, wer es ist, und woher er oder sie Malfoys Sexualleben kennt?" So überlegen sie sich eben gefühlt hatte, so tief wurde sie bei diesem so beiläufig gemeckerten Satz hinunter gezogen. „Ja, natürlich. Ihr habt es doch gehört. Der ist bei den Todesserprozessen dabei, wo Harry aussagen wird", murmelte Hermine schwach.

Ja genau, an dem Tag würde alles auffliegen, würde eventuell ihre Freundschaft und ihre Beziehung zerbrechen. Und der Grund für all das, würde schon kurz darauf sterben. Obgleich sie dies vor kurzem noch, bei der Horkruxjagd, so sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte, so überraschend war nun die Erkenntnis, dass sie bei diesem Gedanken tatsächlich Trauer verspürte.

Es war nicht einfach unangenehm, nein, es tat ihr Leid. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass sie ihre Freunde verlieren würde, wenn sie hinter ihr Geheimnis kamen, doch der Gedanke an das, was NACH dem Prozess kam, das ängstigte nicht weniger.

„Kommt, wir gehen jetzt. Ich muss morgen arbeiten. Ich darf euch ja doch nichts sagen, aber ihr erfahrt es schon noch. Versprochen." Es hatte wohlwollend und beruhigend klingen sollen, doch Hermine musste ihre Freunde nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass sie sich untereinander sorgenvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Was immer sie auch dachten oder ahnten, allen vieren war klar, dass dieser Prozess nichts Gutes für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten würde.

Doch das Stichwort zum Aufbruch war gegeben, und die vier Freunde machten sich mit hängenden Köpfen und grüblerischen Mienen auf den jeweiligen Heimweg.

Als sie am nächsten Tag zu ihrem Patienten kam, ging ihr der Gedanke immer noch im Kopf herum. Dieser Prozess würde voraussichtlich in der vollstreckten Todesstrafe enden. So sollte Gerechtigkeit aussehen. Wenn Hermine doch nur wüsste, wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte.

Voldemort saß auf seinem Bett und fütterte spielerisch die Katze, die Hermine, nachdem sie durch einen, von ihm gelernten, Desillusionierungszauber für kurze Zeit unsichtbar wurde, in sein Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Katze in Krankenhauskeller war. Nachdem sich Hermine und ihr Patient halbwegs versöhnt hatten, war sie wieder in Stimmung gekommen, ihrem Schützling etwas Gutes zu tun.

Er mochte diese Katze. Wenn sein kaltes Herz dazu in der Lage war, überhaupt irgendetwas zu mögen, dann sollte man das unterstützen. Und wenn sie nun an Nagini dachte, was sie eigentlich ungern und nur mit einer Gänsehaut tat, dann schienen ihm Tiere mehr zu liegen als Menschen. Es war nicht schwer, die Katze per Anlock-Zauber zu sich zu rufen. Danach musste die Katze nur noch unsichtbar gemacht und gelähmt werden. So konnte sie das Tier mitnehmen. Im Zimmer angekommen, wurden die Banne von der Katze abgenommen und der rote Streuner durfte sich umsehen. Sie hatte etwas Katzenfutter besorgt und ihr Kind hatte mit ein paar Schnüren und Alufolienbällchen recht brauchbare Katzenspielzeuge gebastelt, als Hermine taktvollerweise die Betten frisch gemacht hatte. Mit dieser Katze konnte er sich überraschend gut verweilen.

Zwar immer nur, wenn Hermine so tat, als wäre sie abgelenkt, doch konnte sie wirklich zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Spaß in seinen Augen erkennen. Manchmal, wenn Hermine ihm sagte, dass der Kater eine Maus gefangen hatte, dann nannte er ihn „Killer" und dabei, Hermine hätte ihrem Kind dafür gerne ein Bonbon geschenkt, sah er richtig stolz aus.

Wenn sie ging, dann nahm sie die Katze wieder mit. Hermine nahm den Kater, den er – nicht gerade orginell - „Kater" genannt hatte, nicht jeden Tag mit, nur zwei bis drei Mal die Woche…und heute war eben einer dieser Tage.

Die Katze tobte im Zimmer umher und versuchte ein paar Katzenleckerbissen zu fangen, die der große, bleiche Mann, der in der Mitte des Zimmers auf seinem Bett sass, zuwarf. Dann brach der Jagdinstinkt durch, der kleine Tiger sprang zu ihnen auf das Bett, verbiss sich in Voldemorts Hand und scharrte mit den Hinterbeinen gegen seinen Arm.

Er, der Lord, beachtete das possierliche Spiel kaum. Nur manchmal, wenn er wohl das Gefühl hatte, dass Hermine wegsah, dann spielte er das Kampfspiel mit und kraulte dem Tier danach die Ohren. Aus diesem Grund versuchte die junge Frau, die mit dem Mann auf dem Bett saß, so oft wie möglich aus dem Fenster zu sehen, damit ihr Kind ungestört mit seiner Katze spielen konnte.

Aber im Moment war die junge Gryffindor eh abgelenkt, denn in schillernsten Farben, geradezu gefährlich gestikulierend, erzählte sie, wie leicht ihr gestern die Legilimentik gefallen war, und wie erschreckt die Ausspionierten reagiert hatten.

Ihr Meister mochte es, wenn sie ihm von solchen Dingen erzählte. Das erkannte sie daran, dass er sie nicht unterbrach und sie nicht ganz so herablassend ansah, wie sonst. Natürlich schmeichelte es seiner Eitelkeit, wenn sie bewies, wie viel sie durch seinen Unterricht gelernt hatte. Jedoch schien die Tatsache, dass Hermine ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zum Übungsobjekt erkoren hatte, auf besonders viel Gegenliebe zu stoßen.

„Das hat gut getan, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich, nachdem sie mit dem Bericht ihrer Heldentat geendet hatte.  
„JA! UND WIE! Es war gemein, aber das hat er sich einfach schon lange mal von mir verdient", erwiderte Hermine, im Brustton der Überzeugung. Voll Stolz zu ihrem Gegenüber gewandt, hob sie die geballte Faust in die Luft und triumphierte. „Hermine Granger wird sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen."

BUMM! Donnerte ihre Faust zur Bekräftigung mit voller Wucht auf das Bett, was den armen Kater das Weite suchen ließ. Einen kurzen Moment verzog Voldemort daraufhin tadelnd das Gesicht, doch als sich ihre Augen trafen, stellte Hermine mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen fest, dass er sie tatsächlich anlächelte. Nicht zynisch, sondern wie ein stolzer…Vater? Oder doch unbestimmt anders? Die so ungewohnte Gesichtsmimik ließ den Schlangengesichtigen fast wie einen normalen Menschen aussehen.

Doch, man musste es zugeben. In letzter Zeit kamen sie und ihr Schützling besser miteinander aus. Ob das nun auch wieder nur ein Versuch war, sie zu manipulieren? Wer konnte es sagen? Lord Voldemort hatte viele Gesichter, wenn es ihm nützte. Aber auch wenn dies Kalkül sein sollte, dann war es trotzdem eine angenehme Abwechslung zu dem, was sie bisher durchgemacht hatte. Und aus diesem Grund, lächelte Hermine zurück.

Die skelettartige, weiße Hand hob sich und Hermine fürchtete schon, dass er sie wieder schlagen oder ihr irgendetwas anderes antun wollte. Erschrocken fuhr sie keuchend zusammen, zog die Schultern hoch und wollte von ihm wegrücken, als sie auch schon die kalte Berührung seiner Finger auf ihrem Kopf spürte und er sie…tätschelte.

Einen Moment lang, während sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten und ihr ganzer Körper mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde, konnte sie den sanften Druck von allen fünf Fingern spüren, die noch immer auf ihrem Hinterkopf ruhten. Bis die Hand in Zeitlupe nach unten gezogen wurde, in ihrem Nacken verhaarte und sie die sanfte Berührung seines Zeigefingers spürte, der sich in ihren buschigen Haarschopf grub, leicht eine Locke zur Seite schob, auf ihre Haut traf, vom Nacken zu der Kehle entlangwanderte, und dann mit leichtem Druck zurückstrich.

Hermines Körper verkrampfte sich. Diese kleine Berührung eines einzigen Fingers, der ihr wie eine Zungenspitze den Hals entlang glitt, das zarte Kitzeln dass ein Fingernagel hinterlies, der auf ihrer Haut eine unsichtbare Spur nach sich zog, ließ der jungen Gryffindor das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Fast glaubte sie, vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen.

Jedoch verschwand die Hand genauso schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war und doch hinterlies sie ein Kribbeln, das wie das Echo einer Berührung auf ihrer Haut nachhallte.

Vollkommen verwirrt suchte sie seine Blicke, doch er mied die ihren und schien nun wieder nur noch Augen für den kleinen Kater zu haben, der es sich erneut schnurrend zwischen den Beiden, auf dem Bett, bequem gemacht hatte. Doch wenn man ganz genau hinsah, dann konnte man immer noch ein sanftes Lächeln erahnen.

Unschlüssig was sie von soviel, etwas Besseres als Nicht-Hass fiel ihr dafür im Moment nicht ein, halten sollte, beschloss sie so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Und schleunigst nach Hause zu gehen, das vor allem.

Die Augen beschämt zusammengekniffen und der Mund nur noch ein schmaler Schlitz, fand sie nur langsam ihre Fassung wieder. „Ich…ich gehe dann jetzt. Ich nehme den Kater wieder mit. Wir sehen uns morgen", Stammelte Hermine so kläglich, dass sie ihre einschüchternden Worte von gestern Abend fast selbst für eine Illusion hielt.

Hastig klaubte sie alle Dinge zusammen, die sie auf dem Schiebewagen wieder mit nach draußen nehmen musste, schnappte den bewegungsunfähigen, nun unsichtbaren Kater, und polterte, eilig wie seit langsam nicht mehr, hinaus in die Freiheit.


	17. Therapieerfolge ?

**Beta: Alraune *ordenverleihweilsovielarbeitwegenmirhat*  
**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody *anknutsch***

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Therapieerfolge? **

Menschen wie Hermine Granger werden von Zeit zu Zeit, meist von solchen, die zu Egoismus neigen, als Weltverbesserer verspottet. Doch entbehrt dieser Spott nicht jeder Grundlage, denn die junge Gryffindor war tatsächlich stets bemüht, alles Unrecht zu bekämpfen, zu helfen und Missstände zu beseitigen.

Seit einigen Monaten war nun bekanntlich Lord Voldemort ihrer Philanthropie zum Opfer gefallen. Hermines erklärtes Ziel war es, den Menschen im Monster zu finden.

Dieses Unterfangen rechtfertigte sich, aus Hermines Sicht, aus vier Annahmen:

Erstens: Kein Mensch kann wirklich hundertprozentig böse Menschen vereinen sowohl positive wie auch negative Eigenschaften in sich.

Zweitens: Im Fall von Lord Voldemort muss man nach einer solchen guten Seite schon sehr gründlich suchen. Die günstigen Bedingungen müssen außergewöhnlich sein.

Drittens: Hinsichtlich der Herkunft und der damit verbundenen unglücklichen Kindheit des Lords, ist eine psychische Erkrankung anzunehmen, die ihn zu einer skrupellosen Bestie werden ließ. Wenn er nun also krank ist, so könnte eine „Heilung", oder zumindest eine Therapie möglich sein

Dies ergibt den Zweck der vierten Annahme: Wenn eine „Therapie" möglich ist, die Tom Riddle menschlicher werden lässt, dann gibt es vielleicht auch die Chance, dass er irgendwann einmal das Unrecht, das er begangen hat, erkennen könnte.

Niemand kann die Toten lebendig machen oder den Schmerz der Opfer heilen. Jedoch könnte etwas Selbsterkenntnis und Reue seinerseits, zumindest ein wenig Trost oder Gerechtigkeit, ja vielleicht sogar Widergutmachung, sein.

Nachdem Hermine gründlich diverse psychologische Bücher durchforstet hatte, kam sie zu der Annahme, dass ihr Schützling, neben Minderwertigkeitskomplexen die mit Größenwahn überkompensiert wurden, vermutlich an einer ausgeprägten Muggel-Phobie litt.

Sein zusätzlicher Hass gegen „Schlammblüter", war das logische Resultat seiner Abneigung gegen Muggel. Sie hatte ja nun schon mehrmals versucht, ihm seine Irrtümer durch „Therapiegespräche" aufzudecken. Doch bislang, wenn man ehrlich war, hatte sie damit keine sonderlichen Erfolge erzielt. Zusätzliches war nötig. In der Verhaltenstherapie gibt es die Methode Phobien mit Desensibilisierung zu bekämpfen. Gezielte, kontrollierte Konfrontationen mit der Angst, um deren Unsinnigkeit aufzudecken.

Das war nun also Hermines Plan, Thomas Marvolo Riddle mit soviel Positivem aus der Muggelwelt wie möglich zu bombardieren, bis er zugebe musste, das nicht alles darin dumm und schlecht war.

Um das ganze sinnvoll anzugehen, erstellte Hermine eine Liste von Dingen, die sie an der Muggelwelt gut fand, die männliche Wesen ansprechen könnten und die noch dazu überhaupt erst einmal möglich waren.

Motorradfahren…das wäre eigentlich ganz gut gewesen… Aber er musste ja in seiner Kerkerzelle bleiben, also schied so etwas schon mal aus. Auch Fußballspielen konnte sie sich abschminken, das war schon klar.

Gerne hätte sie mit ihm Computerspiele gemacht oder im Internet gesurft, doch wo so viel Magie versammelt war wie in Hogwarts oder ´s, funktionierte Muggeltechnik leider nicht. Schade…aber sie hatte ihm davon erzählt. Auch Fernsehen war leider nicht möglich. Zum Ausgleich erzählte Hermine ihrem, nicht sonderlich interessiert wirkenden, Therapieobjekt, die täglichen, dramatischen Entwicklungen einer Seifenopfer, die sie in einem Muggelpub nach Dienstschluss verfolgte.

Da Hermine kein Geld hatte, um ihm bei Madam Malkins teure Umhänge zu kaufen, musste er ja nun schon seit längerem mit Muggelkleidung vorlieb nehmen. Diese waren eine bunte Zusammenstellungen aus Sonderangeboten und Flohmarktfunden, nicht sonderlich überraschend, dass sich die Begeisterung Voldemorts für diese Kleidung arg in Grenzen hielt. Aber da er sonst nackt wäre…

Musik war auch nicht schlecht. In ihrem früheren Leben, genauer gesagt, in der Zeit als sie noch nichts von ihrer magischen Identität wusste, hatte die junge Gryffindor Gitarrenunterricht genommen. Die Gitarre hatte sie noch. Nach einem zwar etwas umständlichen, aber sehr schönen Besuch bei ihren Eltern, nahm Hermine ihre alte Gitarre mit in ihr neues, wenn auch nur vorübergehendes, Zuhause. Ein bisschen spielen konnte sie noch.

Gab es nicht Muggel, die von Beruf Musiktherapeuten waren? Die Idee mochte sie.

Einige Lieder konnte sie ja noch auswendig spielen. „Blowing in the Wind" fand sie schon immer gut.

Gut, „ihr Lord" hatte nicht direkt etwas gesagt, doch dass der Kater nach ihrem Vortrag in die Gitarre pinkelte, dass konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Natürlich stritt der Gefangene jede Verantwortung dafür ab. Kater würden eben markieren. Sein maliziöses Grinsen, das sich offenbarte, während Hermine die Gitarre ausschüttelte und er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, sprach eine andere Sprache.

Da Hermine Musik nach wie vor gut fand, vielleicht nur die Auswahl der Lieder nicht die richtige war, brachte sie die nächsten Tage öfter einmal Ron´s Holzradio mit und stellte den darin enthaltenen Musikspeicher so ein, dass er ihnen „Sweeney Todd" vorspielte. Ein rachsüchtiger Barbier, der alle seine Kunden umbrachte. Das sollte Voldemort doch gefallen. Merkwürdigerweise bezeichnete er auch das als „ekelhaft", ließ es sich aber doch gefallen.

Doch Hermine hatte schon eine neue, wie sie fand geniale, Idee. Seit Monaten ernährte er sich nur von Sandwiches, Milch, Obst, Kürbissaft und Mineralwasser. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugab, natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, wie sehr ihm das zum Hals heraus hing.

Der Dunkle Lord schien jedoch nicht im Mindesten gewillt, sich auf Hermines Alternativvorschläge einzulassen.

„Was ist das nun wieder?", fuhr er sie drohend an, während er weitere Schritte von Hermine zurückwich, die ihm, an sein Bett gelehnt, fröhlich mit einer Tüte winkend, gegenüberstand.

„DU wolltest doch mal etwas anderes essen. Also bitte, versuch es", forderte die junge Gryffindor, die ob dieser Drohung noch weiter zurückweichende, Gestalt auf. Hermine lockte mit der linken Hand, während sie den rechten Arm empor reckte, als sei sie die Freiheitsstatue und als wäre das in ihrer Hand, eine Fackel, und keine McDonalds Tüte.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von dem schweren, durchringenden Geruch nach Frittiertem und Gebratenem. Die kleinen Kellerfenster, die oben in der Wand eingelassen waren, nur ganz knapp zu öffnen waren und gerade mal die Größe von Schuhkartons hatten, sorgten zusätzlich dafür, dass sich der Geruch besonders intensiv in dem, nun recht stickigen Raum, zu sammeln schien.

Hermine störte das nicht, sie strahlte weiter. „Nun, probier schon. Ich hab ja für den Kater was anderes mitgebracht. Aber das hier ist echt lecker."

„Diesen Muggelkram esse ich nicht", wehrte sich der sichtlich angeekelte Mann vor ihr. „Nimm dieses Zeug weg, schmeiß es in den Müll und kaufe etwas anderes", donnerte die herrschaftserprobte Stimme des Lords weiter, während er mit ausgestreckten Arm auf die weiße Tüte zeigen, als wolle er sie zum Tode verurteilen.

Die Stimmungsblume leuchtete in angenehm, wenn auch Zorn verkündendem, Azurblau.

„Tut mir leid, geht nicht. Ich bin pleite. Heute ist Samstag und ich bekomme erst Montagmorgen mein Gehalt überwiesen. Du wirst jetzt das essen", und erneut schnellte die Tüte in die Luft, „oder gar nichts. Was anderes hab ich nicht und ich hab auch kein Geld, um etwas anderes zu kaufen."

Das klang beinahe ehrlich, Hermine war richtig stolz auf ihre neue Idee. McDonald's, also wenn das kein typisches Muggelessen war. Und er reagierte ja auch wie erwartet.

Mit einem kleinen Sprung nach hinten, hüpfte sie auf das Bett, stellte die Tüte neben sich und klopfte auf mit der flachen Hand neben sich, um ihn aufzufordern, sich neben sie zu setzen.

Und er kam tatsächlich näher. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, mit bebendem Unterkiefer, die Nasenwurzel gerümpft, die rotglühenden Augen zu winzigen Schlitzen verengt. Eigentlich sah er so aus, als ob er lieber Hermine fressen wollte, statt irgendetwas aus der dargebotenen Tüte zu sich zu nehmen. Zumindest aber, als sei er kurz davor, ihr den Kopf abzubeißen.

Normalerweise hätte dieser Anblick einschüchternd gewirkt, aber ein paar Details verhinderten das. Zum einen kannte sie ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihn die Aussicht auf ein ganzes Wochenende ohne Nahrung letzten Endes doch nachgeben lassen würde. Zum anderen, seine Kleidung. Mittlerweile war es Anfang August, im Raum war es drückend heiß und so trug er nur eine der billigen Unterwäschekombinationen, die ihm Hermine besorgt hatte. Schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Boxershorts. Beides, obwohl er durch ihre Mühe schon einiges zugenommen hatte, noch recht weit. Die glatte, ebenmäßig und wie perlmutschimmernde Haut, schien durch diese schwarze Kleidung noch ein wenig bleicher zu wirken, als ohnehin schon. Noch dazu hing das T-Shirt soweit über den Shorts, dass man diese schon gar nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Er wirkte wie ein Skelett, dem man ein schwarzes, kurzes Nachthemdchen angezogen hatte. Und so, nein, also beim besten Willen, so wirkte er einfach nicht einschüchternd.

Um diesem Anblick trotzdem Würde zu verleihen, gab er sich, immer wenn er nur in Unterwäsche herumlief, besonders Mühe, hoheitsvoll zu wirken. Kerzengerade, als sei er ein Hutständer, den man in der Mitte durchgebrochen hatte, lies er sich neben Hermine auf dem Bett nieder.

Voller Argwohn betrachtete er das, was da so ungewohnt roch.

„Na bitte, so ist es brav" triumphierte die siegreiche Gryffindor, über den hungrigen Erben Slytherins. Bevor sie seine Rache treffen konnte, hüpfte sie vom Bett, ging zu ihrem Schiebewagen hinüber und brachte zwei Milch-Shakes mit, die sie zusätzlich gekauft hatte.

„So, ich hab Vanille und Schoko. Aber da du Vanille ja nicht mehr trinken darfst…", erklärte sie, während sie ihm freundlich zuzwinkernd, das Getränk in die Hand drückte. Nein, seit Helens Morphium Attacke lehnte er alles, was auch nur an Vanille erinnerte, entschieden ab.

Aber das hier, schien immer noch keine Begeisterung auszulösen. „Es stinkt erbärmlich. Ekelerregend, wie alles von Muggeln", zischte er wütend, während seine roten Augen im Schein der nun dunkelblau strahlenden Stimmungsblume violett auf sie eindrangen.

„Friss oder stirb", frohlockte Hermine siegessicher, während sie sich fast kerzengerade nach hinten in den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen ließ, entspannt zurücksank und die kleinen, nackten Füße auf das Bett, neben seine Beine schwang.

Die unschuldige Tüte stand immer noch neben ihm, duftete, und wartete darauf geöffnet zu werden.

Der Kampf war gewonnen. Slytherins Erbe griff nach der bis oben vollgestopften FastFood-Tüte und fischte darin herum. Die langen, spinnenartigen Finger zogen einen überdimensionalen Burger hervor, den er mit umständlichen Bewegungen auswickelte. Seinem Blick nach zu schließen, hätte sie ebenso von ihm verlangen können, eine frisch gefüllte Windel zu essen.

Hermine schnappte nach ihrer eigenen Tüte, die neben ihr auf dem Boden stand, packte ebenfalls einen Burger aus und begann zu essen. Ihr Körper begann unter dem nur mühsam unterdrückten Kichern zu strengte sich wirklich an, doch ihr gegenüber sah einfach nur zu witzig aus, wie er voller Argwohn sein Essen begutachtete.

Todesblicke trafen Hermine, doch sie aß ungerührt weiter. Nun ging es wohl nicht anders. Tom Riddle seufzte tief, schicksalsergeben und biss in den Dreifachburger…

PLUMPS! hielt er nur noch das Brötchen in der Hand, während die ganze Fleisch-, Salat-, Käse- und Rohkosteinlage auf seine Beine gerutscht war.

„Das ist ja widerlich. Mach das sofort weg!", brüllte Hermines Gegenüber sie an, während er angeekelt nach etwas suchte, woran er sich die Hände säubern konnte. Eine kurze Zauberstabbewegung und alles was raus rutschte, fand seinen Platz zurück im Burger. Er versuchte es abermals…nun landete der Inhalt auf dem Bett. Ein dritter Versuch, die Zutaten wären fast auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn Hermines Schwebezauber das nicht verhindert hätte. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte sich Hermine den in ihr aufwallenden Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Komm, ich helf dir. Ich mache das." Die hilfreiche Brünette erhob sich ächzend aus der so angenehmen Lage und positionierte sich vor ihrem Patienten. Sie zeigte ihm, wie er die Finger halten musste und hielt selbst noch einmal zur Absicherung die Brötchenhälften fest, als er nun doch endlich hineinbeißen konnte. Verärgert knurrend schob er sie dann aber beiseite, jetzt konnte er es ja alleine. Der Hunger ließ ihm eben doch keine Wahl. Ansonsten hatte sie ihm ja nur ein bisschen Obst, das er dann sonntags essen musste, mitgebracht. Aber diese Tüte war ziemlich voll mit allen möglichen weiteren Burgerkominationen, und Pommes. Da die Tüte am Ende leer war, schmeckte es wohl doch nicht so schlimm, wie befürchtet.

Brav so, dachte Hermine. Montag kriegt er was vom Schnell-Chinesen.

London war voll von Fast Food Läden aller Nationen der Welt und sie beabsichtige nicht ihn auch nur mit einem Land zu verschonen.

Sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung, ließ sich Hogwarts' beste Schülerin ihr eigenes Mahl zu Ende schmecken. Doch sie hatte noch weitere Überraschungen für ihn parat.

Hermine lächelte geheimnisvoll, als sie sich neben ihren Schützling auf sein Bett setzte. „Ich hab aber noch was anderes für dich".

Voldemort, Unheil ahnend, rückte unwillkürlich ein Stück von seiner jungen Gönnerin weg.

„Was ist es denn?" fragte er merklich angespannt, all der anderen Überraschungen Hermines gedenkend.

Diese begann nun voll Vorfreude zu kichern, setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine und wedelte dem zu Beschenkenden mit ihrer Perlentasche vor dem Gesicht herum. Dann jedoch wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer. Sie zog die Tasche zu sich heran, beugte sich darüber als wolle sie nicht, dass er sein Geschenk zu früh erkennen könnte. Die Tasche wurde ganz langsam, fast genüsslich, geöffnet und sie zog, ihrem Gegenüber schalkhaft zuzwinkernd, ein Buch heraus, das sie dann voller Stolz mit beiden Händen umklammerte und es mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Höhe hielt.

„Oh", entfuhr es Voldemort, scheinbar in seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt „Mal wieder ein Buch. Eines, wie du das letzte Mal dabei hattest?"

Hermines strahlen erlosch, ihr Gesicht wurde von einem sanften Rosa überzogen das sich gut, mit dem kräftigen Rotton ergänzte, der nun ihre Ohren zierte.

„Nein, es ist etwas anderes", presste sie leicht verlegen aus ihrem schmallippig gewordenen Mund hervor, und legte sich das Buch auf den Schoss.

Ja, das letzte Mal. Letzte Woche hatte sie ihm ja auch ein Buch mitgebracht. Nein, natürlich schon öfter. Der Muggelbibliotheksausweis wollte schließlich benutzt werden. Bisher hatte sie ihm klassische Werke berühmter Muggelautoren mitgebracht. Diese Bücher hatte er dann zwar nicht gerade überschwänglich entgegengenommen, doch offenbar trotzdem gelesen. Zumindest hatte sie ihn ein paar Mal bei Arbeitsbeginn dabei erwischt, wie er seine „Nase" in die Klassiker gesteckt hatte. Irgendwas musste er ja den ganzen Tag machen…und da sie daraufhin auf die Idee kam, dass sie diese Notwendigkeit doch auch gleich therapeutisch nutzen könnte, hatte sie ihm dann erneut, pädagogisch motiviert, ein berühmtes Buch mitgebracht.

Oliver Twist.

Das Buch eines armen, elternlosen Kindes das im Waisenhaus aufwuchs, in schlechte Gesellschaft geriert, sich jedoch nicht verderben ließ und auf den richtigen Weg zurück fand.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte er davon wohl aber schon gehört. Sie hatte ihn ja schon seit langem nicht mehr wirklich zornig erlebt, aber da…nun, es genügt zu erwähnen, dass der ganze Raum durch die Stimmungsblume in tiefstem Blau erstrahlte. Jedes Blaulicht wäre neidisch geworden.

Hermine krabbelte, mit dem Buch in der Hand, noch etwas näher zu ihrem Schützling, der, die Nasenwurzel rümpfend, sich endgültig an das Fußende des Bettes quetschte. Doch zwecklos, Hermine saß jetzt trotzdem ganz nah bei ihm und lies ihre Knie über die Bettkante rutschen, sodass sie gemeinsam die Beine baumeln ließen. Nun wieder etwas mutiger, zwinkerte sie Voldemort erneut zu. „Nein, es ist kein Buch über arme Waisenkinder. Etwas ganz anderes. Nun guck doch mal." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, warf sie es ihm mit einem leichten Po-Hüpfer auf den Schoß.

Äußerst misstrauisch wurde das offenbar schon etwas ältere, in schwarzem Leder eingebundene Buch, begutachtet. Dann wagte er wohl doch den Hautkontakt, hob es vorsichtig auf und begann es von allen Seiten zu begutachten. Titel und Autor waren in dünnen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Lettern auf den Einband gepresst worden, so dass es auf den ersten Blick schwer zu erkennen war. Voldemort zog, als er nun doch etwas erkannte, die Stirn in Falten und begann leise murmelnd vorzulesen „Marquise de Sade". Ratlos hob er den Kopf und warf ihr, in Hoffnung einer Erklärung, hilfesuchende Blicke zu. „Wer ist das? Wovon handelt das Buch?".

Hermine konnte ein mädchenhaftes Kichern nicht unterdrücken, warf den buschigen Haarschopf in den Nacken und raunte dann in verschwörerischem Ton: „Das", immer noch kichernd deutete sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf das schwarze Buch, das in Voldemorts weißen Händen, regelrecht unheimlich aussah, „das ist also ein Buch des Marquise de Sade".

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon" gab dieser daraufhin leicht genervt zurück „Aber worüber schreibt er?".

Nun wurde Hermine noch röter, als sie es vorhin schon gewesen war, hob sich den Handrücken vor den Mund, als wolle sie nicht dabei beobachtet werden, was sie ihm nun erklären musste.

„Der Marquise de Sade hat im 18. Jahrhundert in Frankreich gelebt. Er hat einige philosophische Bücher geschrieben. Das aber", und nun musste sie den Blick von seinem bohrenden, rotglühenden Blick abwenden, „also das ist „Justine". Er hat da sehr, also wirklich sehr, deutlich sadomasochistische Sexszenen ich dachte mir… Also du bist ja nun Lord Voldemort. Und allein schon mal die Assoziation…Dunkler Lord – Marquise de Sade". Ein kurzer, schüchterner Seitenblick offenbarte ihr einen Dunklen Lord, der, seinem Blick nach zu schließen, einmal mehr an ihrem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln schien. Schnell beeilte sie sich deswegen, ihre Auswahl weiter zu erklären. „Und außerdem bist du ja ein Mann. Und naja", ein verlegenes Hüsteln unterbrach erneut das nervöse Gestammel, „ja also…und da dachte ich, du bist ja nun schon seit Monaten hier so ganz alleine. Und du hast ja nicht, also du kannst hier ja nicht", Hermine wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort ein bisschen roter um die Ohren, „und wenn Männer so lange Zeit nicht können, dann werden die doch gereizt, nicht wahr? Und ich dachte halt…so was Sadomasochistisches, und dann auch noch von einem berühmten Philosophen…also so was gefällt dir."

Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch fast furchterfüllt zu nennen war, veränderte sich langsam. Er riss die Augen auf, die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen wurden zu einem kaum mehr wahrnehmbaren Schlitz und schnalzte geräuschvoll mit der Zunge. Dann hob er erneut das Buch vor seine Augen, schien sichergehen zu wollen, dass das, was er sah und soeben gehört hatte, keine Anzeichen eigener Krankheit waren. Er räusperte sich, rieb sich die Augen und musterte dann Hermine, die vor lauter Spannung über sein Urteil, die Hände ballte.

„Nun…", sagte er, mit träger, nachdenklicher Stimme „Du bringst mir also dieses Buch, weil dich der Name des Autors an das erinnert, was ich bin. Ja?"

Hermine presste ebenfalls die Lippen zusammen, ihre Pupillen huschten unsicher von links nach rechts, dann entschloss sie sich aber doch, zu einem angespannten Nicken.

Voldemort seufzte erneut, schlug das Buch auf und deutete auf die Seiten. „Du bist demnach der Meinung, dass ich durch sadistische Pornographie erregt werde. Weiterhin hältst du mich für sexuell frustriert und möchtest, dass ich mir mithilfe dieser Lektüre …nun…sagen wir einmal Abhilfe verschaffe?" forschte er mit unergründlicher Miene, weiter.

Unsicher darüber, wie sie seine Reaktion deuten sollte, konnte Hermine nur hilflos mit den Achseln zucken und nicken. So wie er es sagte, da klang es doch etwas albern.

Die knochige, weiße Hand, wurde vor den fast lippenlosen Mund gepresst. Hermine hatte auf einmal das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sich gerade gewaltsam davon abhalten musste, laut loszulachen.

Stattdessen glitt die große Hand weg von seinem Gesicht, um ihr großväterlich die Knie zu tätscheln. Die Hand wurde leicht angehoben, als wolle sie sich zurückziehen, dann senkte sich die weißen Finger erneut auf Hermines nacktem Bein, nun jedoch, blieb die Hand mit leichtem Druck an Ort und Stelle liegen.

Der, dem die Hand gehörte, zögerte, nervös wurden die dünnen Lippen von der hellen, ja, selbst die war blass, Zunge benetzt. Der Atmen, eben noch gleichmäßig und ruhig, nun unruhig und laut, schien ein fast unanständiges Keuchen verbergen zu wollen. Die Hand an ihr, auf ihr, bebte, hielt noch einen Moment inne, vielleicht um auf Gegenwehr zu warten. Doch die kam nicht, Hermine war bei alledem etwas unwohl, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Wollte abwarten, was er denn tun würde, wenn sie ihn gewähren ließ. Nicht das erste Mal, nicht die erste Berührung dieser Art.

Was geschah, wenn sie vielleicht mitspielte, ein wenig, nur geringfügig, ihre Beine spreizte und ihre Schenkel die seinen berührten? Wenn sie dem Prickeln auf ihrer Haut nachgab und die Augen schloss, wenn sie ihm, der sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, zu verstehen gab, dass es nicht verboten war, mit dem leicht ungehörigen Spiel fortzufahren?

Es war nicht viel, nicht bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung. Bei genauerem Hinsehen jedoch, so konnte man einen abgespreizten kleinen weißen Finger sehen, der langsam am Oberschenkel der jungen Frau entlang strich. Sich dann, als sich das Bein, das er berührte, ein wenig näher zu ihm hinüber schob, sacht in der Kniekehle der Frau vergrub, während eine zitternde, langsam feucht werdende, Hand ebenfalls zur Innenseite des Beines glitt und sich ihr dort ins Fleisch krallte.

Vielleicht könnte Hermine ein klein wenig mehr tun? Ihre Hand, mit der sie sich nach hinten abgestützt hatte, schob sich hinter ihn und wurde leicht angehoben. Die zarten Fingerspitzen trafen auf den schwarzen Stoff seines T-Shirts. Kaum wahrnehmbar, fast berührte sie ihn gar nicht, doch in dem Moment, wo sie ihn anfasste, fuhr der ganze Körper des Mannes wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen zusammen. Der Rücken überstreckte sich, der Körper verkrampfte und zuckte, als Hermines Fingerspitzen weiter mit sanftem Druck an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben glitten bis sie die das T-Shirt verließen und im Nacken verharrten, wo sie kreisende Bewegungen auf der Rückseite seines Halses beschrieben.

Nicht nur ihre Fingerkuppen brannten, auch die Hand, der Unterarm, der Oberarm. Die Hitze breitete sich von der Schulter über die Brust aus, bis ihr ganzer Körper innerlich glühte, denn die Hand an ihrem Bein, machte Anstalten weiter nach oben, unter den Rock ihres Kleides zu rutschen.

Doch schaffte er es wohl, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Hand wurde ruckartig zurückgezogen und klammerte sich, fast schutzsuchend, an den Marquise de Sade, um das Mitgebrachte im gefassten Ton zu kommentieren „Das ist wirklich ausgesprochen aufmerksam. Gut, ich werde es lesen".

Auch Hermines Hand wurde lag nun wieder in ihrem eigenen Schoss. Das lief ja eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht würde ihm so ein bischen erotische Literatur ja wirklich „helfen". Hermine musste immer wieder daran denken, wie er ihren Nacken gestreichelt hatte. Die Geste war an Eindeutigkeit nicht zu übertreffen gewesen. Auch jetzt, als er sie wieder angefasst hatte. Es war doch offensichtlich, woran er eben gedacht hatte. Hermine war eigentlich zu stolz und zu anständig, um sich das einzugestehen, aber beide Male hatte sie keine Gegenwehr geleistet, weil es ihr doch zumindest ein bisschen gefallen hatte.

Nein, eigentlich ist er doch nicht mein Kind, musste sich die junge Gryffindor zögerlich eingestehen.

Ermutigt durch die fast friedliche Stimmung, wagte Hermine sich an intimere Gesprächsthemen heran „Hattest du eigentlich eine Frau oder eine Freundin?".

Ihr Gegenüber erhob sich kopfschüttelnd, legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett und ging zum anderen Ende des Zimmers „Nein." Der große Mann drehte sich zu dem jungen Mädchen um, blieb mit dem Rücken zur Wand gelehnt stehen, verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich sagte es dir doch bereits. Ich kann solchen Dingen nichts abgewinnen. Liebe, pah", würgte er angeekelt heraus, „eine Ausrede der Schwachen, um sich hinter ihrer eigenen Nutzlosigkeit zu verstecken. Sie sind unbedeutend und hoffen, dass ihr jämmerliches Leben nicht allzu offensichtlich wird, wenn sie die Schuld für ihre Mittelmäßigkeit anderen anlasten können." Ein verächtlicher Blick fiel auf Hermine. Egal, ob er sie in letzter Zeit etwas freundlicher behandelte oder nicht, er belächelte sie immer noch und alles, wofür sie stand. Nach wie vor versetzten diese Blicke ihr einen Stich, zeigten ihr, wie weit sie eigentlich von ihrem Ziel entfernt war. Ihm war einfach nur langweilig, deswegen gab er sich mit ihr ab, doch seine Gedanken waren so herzlos und kalt und wie eh und je.

Aber auch die junge Gryffindor war nicht gewillt, von ihrem Standpunkt abzuweichen. „Wie kannst du wissen, dass es so ist, wenn du es nie probiert hast? Sieh mal", Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz zurecht, hob den Finger und begann ihrem trotzigen Kind, das sie nun immerhin wieder, wenn auch spöttisch, ansah, ihre Wirklichkeit zu erklären, „du verurteilst doch Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", moralapostelte Hermine eifrig weiter „Wie kannst du wissen, dass dir das nichts bringen würde, wenn du es nie versucht hast? Ich", ihr Zeigefinger tippte nun an ihre Brust, während sie voll Stolz und Überzeugung auf ihn eindrang, „ich kenne Ron jetzt, seit ich nach Hogwarts kam. Er ist mein erster, richtiger Freund und ich denke, ich werde ihn heiraten, da bin ich mir sicher. Bin ich schwach, weil ich es zu genießen wage, was er mir geben kann? Nähe, Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit? Das kennst du doch alles gar nicht."

Voldemort hatte jahrzehntelange Übung darin, jedes an Moral oder Freundschaft appellierende Argument, verächtlich niederzuschmettern.

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers verengten sich, die Hände, die eben noch locker auf den überkreuzten Armen geruht hatten krallten sich nun tief in die bleichen Arme ihres Besitzers. Die Blume begann blau zu leuchten, sein Atem wurde hörbar lauter. Erneut belauerte er sie, wartete auf den Moment, wenn sie zu weit gehen würde.

Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn sie nicht trotzdem gesagt hätte, was sie für moralisch wertvoll hielt. „Solche Dinge wünscht sich doch jeder Mensch. Du belügst dich doch nur selbst, wenn du etwas anderes sagst. Jeder Mensch wünscht sich doch Nähe. Wahrscheinlich ist das der springende Punkt." Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite und begann, sich eine Locke um den eben noch erhobenen Zeigefinger zu drehen, während sie gedankenschwer weitersprach. „Da haben wir es wieder. Du willst einfach kein Mensch sein. Du bildest dir ein, stärker zu sein, wenn du alles Menschliche überwunden hast, aber du wirst nur schwächer, so wie du dir jede Freude versagst und du merkst es noch nicht einmal."

Auf dem eben noch zornverzerrten Gesicht vor ihr, spiegelte sich nun nur noch Belustigung wieder. Offenbar war ihm gerade etwas eingefallen, womit er Hermines Annahmen als Irrglauben entlarven konnte.

„Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt den alten Trottel Dumbledore doch so verehrt. Starb nicht auch er allein?", fragte er voller Genugtuung. Der hagere Mann schritt an Hermine vorbei, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, bis er wieder die Wand erreicht hatte, drehte sich entschlossen um. Schritt weiter im Raum auf und ab, während er seine Einwände begründete.

Wenn er von Dumbledore sprach, konnte er dabei nicht stillstehen. Der Hass, der dabei in ihm aufwallte, war zu antreibend, um auf der Stelle zu verharren. Dumbledore, auch im Tode, brachte ihn vor Zorn und wohl auch aus Neid, aus der Fassung.

Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, verächtlich weiterzusprechen. „Er hatte wohl doch begriffen, dass Liebe höheren Zielen im Weg ist. Aber das hat er euch Kindern natürlich nicht gesagt. Er und seine Liebe…seine Geheimwaffe, die ihn am Ende auch nicht gegen meine Flüche retten konnten. Nicht wahr?"

Er warf ihr einen kurzen verächtlichen Blick über die Schulter zu, hob die große, weiße Hand und winkte ihr fingerspielend zu. Eine Anspielung, auf den von ihm verfluchten Ring, der Dumbledore auf alle Fälle getötet hatte, wenn Snape oder Draco ihm nicht noch zuvor gekommen wären. Auch auf seine Anweisung hin.

Natürlich, er mochte Dumbledore nicht mit eigenen Händen getötet haben. Doch ja, er war für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Jähe Wut flammte in Hermine auf, da war er mal wieder. Der Dunkle Lord, der bei dem Gedanken an seine Taten, sofern er sich an sie erinnerte, Stolz oder Belustigung empfand.

Es war vielleicht kindisch von ihr, aber sie wollte nun auch etwas Verletzendes zurückgeben. „Vielleicht machst du ja auch nur das Beste aus deinen Möglichkeiten. Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, dass du gar nicht lieben kannst." Hermines Blick ruhte höhnisch auf Voldemorts Körpermitte, während ihre Blicke ihm voll Spott Impotenz vorwarfen. „Nun, dann lag ich mit meiner Einschätzung wohl richtig. Du musst ja wirklich schon ziemlich lange auf dem Trockenen gesessen haben."

Der Verspottete hatte diese Anspielung sehr wohl begriffen. Einer Schlange gleich glitt er auf Hermine zu, baute sich vor ihr auf und blieb drohend, wie ein weißer Turm, über ihr aufragend, vor dem Bett stehen.

Etwas unbeholfen setzte sich Hermine auf und ging in die Hocke, drückte sich hoch, um ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe, triefend vor falschem Mitgefühl, die Wange zu streicheln. „Du armer Mann. Wie lange ist denn das letzte Mal her, dass das geklappt hat? Kein Wunder, dass du so frustriert bist."

Wütend wurde die Hand, wie ein lästiges Insekt, weggeschlagen. Die Augen, starr auf sie gerichtet, die immer noch erhobene Hand zuckend in der Bewegung innehaltend, schien er zu überlegen, ob er sie nun schlagen sollte oder nicht.

Hermines Hand glitt an ihrem Umhang entlang, versenkte sich in einer Tasche und förderte den Zauberstab hervor, den sie ihm nun drohend an die Kehle setzte. Sie hatte von ihm gelernt, drohende Gesten und Blicke…man konnte so vieles ohne Worte ausdrücken.

Doch wie zu erwarten war, wirkte er keineswegs eingeschüchtert, sondern begann bei diesem Anblick zu amüsiert zu lachen. "Mädchen, Mädchen…", voll unverhohlenem Spott, tippte er mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers auf ihre Stirn, „sei nicht so dumm zu glauben, du hättest eine Chance".

Bilder des Tages, als er ihren Zauberstab an sich reißen wollte, schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Schmerzen, die längst geheilt waren, flammten wieder in ihr konnte sie nicht mit Magie besiegen, aber er könnte sie dennoch zusammenschlagen. Und er schickte ihr diese Bilder sehr bewusst, wie sie feststellte. Er konnte ihr Erinnerungen senden, um ihr Angst zu machen.

Eine eisige, unsichtbare Hand, schien sich um ihre Kehle zu legen, während sein flammend roter Blick sie zu verbrennen begann. Aber so einfach gab sie sich nicht mehr geschlagen. Schnell unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und schaffte es, mit einiger Anstrengung zwar, doch immerhin, ihn aus ihrem Geist hinauszudrängen.

Auch dies wurde mit höhnischem Kopfnicken quittiert. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und begann erneut im Zimmer auf und ab zu Schreiten. „Und natürlich irrst du dich auch. Ich hatte bis zu meiner Gefangenschaft ein sehr reges Sexualleben. Wenn ich danach verlangt habe, dann gab es viele Frauen die mir zu Willen waren.", prahlte der Erbe Slytherins voller Stolz vor der jungen Frau, dann verlor seine Stimme den Stolz und nahm statt dessen einen sehnsüchtigen Ton an. „Ich hatte früher oft Sex. Und immer konnte ich eine andere Frau haben." Sein Blick schweifte ins Leere, die Augen nahmen wieder diesen seltsamen Glanz an, den sie schon öfter bemerkt hatte, wenn er über seine Vergangenheit sprach. Wenn er daran erinnert wurde, dass diese Dinge unwiderruflich verloren waren.

„Hat es denn auch nur eine Einzige freiwillig getan?," unterbrach Hermine barsch sein nostalgisches Schwelgen. Schnell rutschte sie seitlich vom Bett herab. Das war sicher zu viel gewesen. Besser, sie war bereit, falls er…aber er tat nichts. Verwirrt bemerkte die junge Frau, wie der dürre, immer noch in schwarzem T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidete Mann, kehrt machte und statt sie zu bestrafen, zum Fenster hinüberglitt. Der unverhohlene Zorn in seiner Miene von eben war einer trostlosen Leere gewichen.

„Du gehst nun. Für heute soll es genug sein." Der Gesicht, leicht zur Seite geneigt - schien, war es denn möglich? - leicht gerötet.

Den Blick von ihr abwendend, ging der Gefangene zur Badewanne und hob den eingerollten Kater heraus. Ein verunsicherter Blick zu Hermine, dann überwand er sich doch, streichelte dem Tier die Ohren und drückte das eben erwachte, unwillig knurrende Fellknäul in die Arme seiner Gefängniswärterin.

Im Grunde hasste sie es, wenn er sie wie ein Schulkind nach Hause schickte, doch warum sollte sie bei ihm länger bleiben als nötig? Vor allem, wenn seine Stimmungen so schnell wechselten wie heute?

Immerhin war das nur ihr Job, nichts Privates. Oder?

Nachdenklich trat Hermine auf die Straße hinaus, machte sich auf den Weg, um einen unbeobachteten Fleck zu finden, von dem aus sie zum Tropfenden Kessel apparieren konnte.

Warum wurde sie weggeschickt? Wieso wollte er dieses Thema vermeiden? Hermine war sicher, dass Voldemort weder sein Körper, den sie ja nun wirklich oft genug unbekleidet sah, noch irgendetwas, was er damit machen könnte, auch nur ansatzweise peinlich war. Trotzdem brach er das Thema ab, hatte sie weggeschickt, obwohl sie gerade einmal eineinhalb Stunden da gewesen war.

Eigentlich war die Frage albern und überflüssig gewesen, kam sie doch am besten mit ihrem Patienten aus, wenn sie seine Taten verdrängen konnte. Angewidert dachte sie an das, was er gesagt hatte.

Oh ja…er hatte oft Sex gehabt. Nur, mit wem? Mit Sicherheit nicht mit den Todesserinnen. Er wäre viel zu Paranoid gewesen, um sich vor seinen vertrauten, mächtigen Hexen zu entblößen. Obwohl es unter denen sicher einige Frauen gegeben hätten, die seinem Ruf mit Freuden nachgeeilt wären. Bellatrix Lestrange auf jeden Fall. Aber freiwilliger Sex, möglicherweise sogar mehrere Male, wäre zu nahe an Emotionen gewesen, das hätte ihn verunsichert.

Logischerweise musste sein, wie er ja sagte, gar nicht so seltenes Sexualleben, nur auf Zwang und Druck basiert haben. Kinder hatte er mit Sicherheit keine, dafür dürfte er vorgesorgt haben. Sie wären ihm nur zur Konkurrenz geworden, hätten seinen Platz beansprucht oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht hätte er sie sogar gemocht.

Früher, in jungen Jahren, da mochte er noch einschmeichelnde Lügen erfunden haben, Illusionen erzeugt haben, um die Frauen willens zu machen. Später dürfte er das für überflüssig gehalten haben. Nur, wer dann? Vielleicht Gefangene, weibliche Opfer kurz vor ihrem Tod, weibliche Familienangehörige, die zur zusätzlichen Demütigung ihrer Männer, Väter und Brüder von ihm vergewaltigt wurden.

Ob er auch Helen…? Sie hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber es war wohl auch nur Glück oder Zufall, dass er ihr das erspart hatte.

Nun, genau wusste sie es natürlich nicht aber wer auch immer es gewesen war, das ganze hatte garantiert nicht auf gegenseitiger Zuneigung, oder auch nur auf Freiwilligkeit, beruht.

Merkwürdigerweise aber, als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, wirkte er keineswegs so unnahbar und stolz, wie sonst. Man hätte meinen können, er wolle das Thema vermeiden. Als sei ihm unangenehm, daran erinnert zu werden. War das denn tatsächlich denkbar, dass er sich wirklich für manche seiner Verbrechen schämte?

Und noch etwas stimmte Hermine nachdenklich. Als er ihr Knie gestreichelt hatte, es war doch eindeutig gewesen, woran er dabei gedacht hatte. Und das war keineswegs die erste Berührung dieser Art gewesen. Dieses verbotene Spiel aus angedeuteten, zaghaften Berührungen, Blicken und Gesten, sie spielten es schon eine ganze Weile. Fast erheiternd war es, sie genoss es zu spüren, wie unsicher ihr skrupelloser, nun, Verehrer?, war.

Er, der Frauen gewaltsam genommen hatte, schien vollkommen ratlos, wenn er keine Gegenwehr erhielt.

Überlegenheit und Macht spielte sie aus, in dem sie nur winzige Momente still hielt, den Hauch einer Berührung erwiderte oder den Körper leicht abwandte. Es belustigte und beruhigte sie gleichermassen, dass zumindest sein Körper genauso reagierte wie der Körper von anderen Männern auch. Das ihre Berührungen nun, seit einiger Zeit, genauso verarbeitet wurden wie das die Situation erwarten lies.

Das er einfach...nun, menschlich reagierte, wenn sie mitspielte. Wie Gefährlich war dieses Spiel, das wusste sie. Dennoch, nie wurde aus Spiel Ernst.

Wenn er es doch gewohnt war, warum hatte er sich nicht einfach genommen, wonach ihm verlangt hatte? Und grob war er auch nicht, nein im Gegenteil. Wenn es nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie geglaubt, dass die recht unbeholfenen Annäherungsversuche Zuneigung ausdrücken sollten.

Es wäre schön glauben zu können, dass ihm sein bisheriges Sexualleben unangenehm, ja sogar peinlich war, er vielleicht sogar begriffen hatte, wie abschreckend der Gedanke daran auf andere wirkte. Möglicherweise, und sei es nur ein klein wenig, Scham dabei empfand, diese Frauen gegen ihren Willen genommen zu haben.

Eine wundervollen, nun eher ermutigten Moment lang hoffte Hermine, dass er vielleicht wirklich kein Sklave seines Triebes mehr sein wollte. Dass er andere Wege versuchen wollte, um jemandem näher zu kommen, ohne Grenzen zu verletzen. Das wären doch wirkliche Erfolge von Hermines Therapie gewesen.

Aber wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das alles nur ein.

Fast beschämt ertappte sich Hermine sogar bei dem beleidigten Gedanken, dass er sie als Schlammblütern wohl nach wie vor so weit unter seiner Würde einstufte, dass er sie noch nicht einmal vergewaltigen wollte.

Hermines Ohren färbten sich kirschrot. Noch ein Gedanke, den sie nie im Leben freiwillig mit irgendeinem Menschen teilen wollte, das war einfach zu peinlich, um es jemals auszusprechen. Nun war sie schon beleidigt, weil sie nicht überwältigt wurde.

Hermine schlenderte gedankenversunken durch den Tropfenden Kessel. Sah die Leute um sie herum nicht, spürte nicht einmal, wie ihre eigene Hand immer, wenn sie an ihren Gefangenen dachte, zu ihrem Nacken hochglitt…wo er sie gestreichelt hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Nachttisch. Ein gerahmtes Bild von ihr und Ron, wie sie sich in einer spielerischen Umarmung aneinander drückten und immer wieder küssten, stand dort.

Ron! Entweder irrte sie sich jetzt, oder die Stimmung ihres launischen Freundes war genau dann von friedlich zu aggressiv umgeschlagen, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, wie glücklich sie mit Ron war.

Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Hermine nahm Rons Bild hoch und beobachtete ihren rothaarigen Freund mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln…

Voldemort war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf Ron?

* * *

**Reviews ? **


	18. Vom Fliegen

**Beta: Alraune *tafelschokoladedafürschenk***

**

* * *

  
**

**Kapitel 18: Vom Fliegen **

Es war ein besonders schwül-heißer Augusttag. Selbst in dem dunklen und sonst so kühlen Kellerzimmer herrschte drückende Hitze. Wenn die Zauberbanne es auch sonst für jedes Lebewesen unmöglich machten, das Zimmer ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu betreten oder zu verlassen, so galt dies offenbar nicht für die unzähligen Stechmücken und Fliegen, die um sie herum schwirrten. Möglicherweise, Hermine hätte dies Claris durchaus zugetraut, wurden die Viecher bündelweise eingefangen, um sie dann zur Blutgier abzurichten und sie vor dem kleinen Fenster auf sie beide loszuhetzen.

Hermine schwitzte, während sie auf dem kühlen Steinfußboden saß und der Musik aus dem Holzradio lauschte, das Ron ihr, nach einiger Überredung, ausgeliehen hatte. Das Brummen der unzähligen Fluginsekten überlagerte beinahe die entsetzlich rührseligen Lieder von Celestina Warback. Neben ihr schwebten einige, zu Fächern zusammengefaltete, Zeitungsausschnitte frei in der Luft, und fächelten ihr etwas zu, das zumindest an eine kühle Brise erinnerte.

Sie trug ein filigranes, orangerotes, kurzes Spaghettiträgerkleid. Der Stoff des Kleides sollte eigentlich kühlen, trotzdem war sie triefend nass vor Schweiß.

Voldemort schwitzte nicht, wie Hermine voller Neid bemerkte. Wie auch immer er das machte, er verriet es ihr nicht. Stattdessen saß er auf seinem Bett, hatte den schnurrenden Kater auf dem Schoss und unterhielt sie mit kleinen Kunststückchen.

Um sich von Celestinas Liedern und Hermines Gejammer über Mrs Weasleys Vorliebe für eben diese, abzulenken, ließ die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt Schnaken und Fliegen zu Formationen zusammenfliegen.

Er hatte schon immer Macht über Tiere besessen, das wusste sie, es jetzt aber zu sehen, versetzte sie einmal mehr in Erstaunen.

Die Tiere flogen dicht aneinander gedrängt, wie dichte, schwarze, dröhnende Gewitterwolken. Diese Wolken konnte er nach Belieben in ihrer Form verändern. Zuerst ließ er brummende Schlangen durchs Zimmer schwirren, dann änderte er die Formation, sodass sie zuerst die Form einiger hinter einander schwimmender Fische, danach die Form einer Kamelkarawane und letztendlich die Gestalt von Drachen annahmen.

Als ihm das Spiel anscheinend zu langweilig wurde, verwandelte sich der Drache in einen Rennbesen, der sich mit einem lauten Platsch, nach allen Seiten Wasser um sich spritzend, selbst in der Toilette ertränkte.

Nicht unbedingt nach Hermines Geschmack, aber heute war sie gefrustet und musste lachen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch mit Rons Besen machen, dass er sich selbst in der Toilette ersäuft. Er geht mir so auf die Nerven, mit seinem Quidditchwahn", gestand sie, entnervt die Augen verdrehend.

„Magst du kein Quidditch?", fragte Voldemort mäßig interessiert, während er sich nun erhob, um Hermine das Radio abzunehmen und es endlich auszustellen.

„Nein! Aber das ist ein verlorener Kampf, Ron und Harry", Hermine warf einen Sicherheitsblick zu ihrem Patienten, dessen Augen bei der bei der Erwähnung dieser Namen unheilvoll rot aufglühten, „die beiden sind verrückt danach. Ständig wollen sie auf den Besen herumfliegen. Guck mal, was ich jetzt schon wieder anziehen muss:" Hermine sprang auf und präsentierte, wie bei einer Modenschau, jedoch mit zynischer Miene, ihre orangerote Bekleidung.

„Das ist ein Kleid, na und?", kommentierte der Angesprochene dies.

„JA! Ein Kleid", fauchte Hermine schrill zurück, hob das Kleid mit beiden Händen in die Höhe, als sei sie eine Prinzessin die eine Treppe heruntersteigen wollte. „Aber es ist ORANGE!", keifte sie, während sie das Beweisstück wütend herumschüttelte, sodass ein kühler Lufthauch ihre entblößten Oberschenkel umschmeichelte.

„Ich hasse Orange. Ron hat es mit einem Extrafluch belegt, damit ich die Farbe nicht umändern kann. Seine Quidditchmannschaft wurde gestern Meister, die Chuddley Cannons. Und die sind", Hermine verbeugte sich salbungsvoll vor der imaginären Quittichmannschaft, „ORANGE! Oranger geht es gar nicht mehr. Und ich HASSE die Farbe", schimpfte sie, sich in die Brust werfend, weiter.

Der soeben Vollgejammerte lachte leise in sich hinein, während er voll bösem Vergnügen, die unglückliche Hermine begutachtete. Die war aber immer noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Wutausbruch.

„Und weißt du was das Allerschlimmste ist?", fuhr sie ihn an, als sei er für alles Orange dieser Welt verantwortlich.

„Sag es mir oder auch nicht, wie du meinst…", gab der große Mann mit spöttischen Unterton zurück, der nun wieder auf dem Bett saß und Hermines Wutausbruch fasziniert verfolgte.

„DIE GANZEN WEASLEYS HABEN ORANGEROTE HAARE" kreischte Hermine, nun leicht hysterisch werdend, während sie voller Abscheu dem Holzradio einen Tritt gab, als sei es daran schuld, dass es Eigentum der Familie Weasley war.

„Und noch schlimmer…jetzt will Ron eine ganze Woche nur noch ORANGEROTE KLEIDER ANZIEHEN! WEISST DU, WIE SCHRECKLICH DAS AUSSIEHT? ORANGEROTE HAARE; ORANGEROTE KLEIDUNG UND NOCH DAZU HAT ER MEINE ZIMMERWAND IM TROPFENDEN KESSEL ORANGE GEHEXT!" Hermine begann theatralisch die Arme zur Decke zu erheben und voll Wut mit einem Bein auf den Boden zu stampfen, ein Anblick der dem des tobenden Rumpelstilzchens erstaunlich ähnlich war. „UND JETZT WOHNT ER DIESE WOCHE AUCH NOCH BEI MIR UND BESTIMMT SITZT ER JETZT ZUHAUSE UND BEWACHT DIE WAND, DAMIT SIE NIEMAND WIEDER WEISS HEXEN KANN! UND SO WIRD DAS IMMER SEIN! UND IRGEDWANN HABE ICH KINDER UND DIE WERDEN GENAUSO ORANGE WIE ER! ICH BIN DAZU VERDAMMT, MEIN LEBEN MIT EINER FLIEGENDEN KAROTTE ZU VERBRINGEN!", jaulte sie, nun scheinbar am Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Die bleiche Gestalt konnte nun langsam das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie Hermine dabei beobachtete, wie die sich vor ihm auf das Bett warf, sich schnaubend und prustend im Kopfkissen verbiss, als wolle sie es zerfleischen und ihre Fäuste mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung auf die wehrlose Kopfunterlage trommeln ließ.

Voldemort, der am Fußende mit angewinkelten Beinen sass, gab Hermine einen leichten Klaps auf den Po und rettete das Kopfkissen vor weiteren Kampfangriffen der tobenden, jungen Gryffindor.

Die musste nun aber selbst über ihren Ausbruch lachen, setzte sich dem älteren Mann gegenüber an das Kopfende und raufte sich japsend, jedoch kichernd, die Haare.

„Ich hasse Quidditch, wirklich. Hast DU jemals Quidditch gespielt?"

Der Dunkle Lord machte ein ausgesprochen verärgertes Gesicht, was Hermine allzu verdeutlichte, dass solche Sportarten wohl seiner Meinung nach weit unter seiner Würde als Meisterzauberer lagen.

„Nein", antwortete mit entschlossenem Kopfschütteln, doch dann fiel sein Blick mit merkwürdig sehnsüchtigem Blick zum Fenster hinüber „Aber ich bin gerne geflogen."

Hermine wurde unbehaglich zumute, denn ohne es zu wollen, hatte sie die Bilder von Harrys Flucht aus dem Haus der Dursleys vor Augen, als sie den Mann, der nun so friedlich neben ihr saß, umringt von seinen Gefolgsmännern, wie auf Rauch schwebend und Todesflüche abfeuernd hinter sich herfliegen und sie jagen sah. Das war mittlerweile alles so unwirklich, wie Erzählungen aus dem Leben anderer Leute.

Hermine erschauderte bei dieser Erinnerung, schüttelte sich, als wolle sie die Bilder von sich abwerfen und stand vom Bett auf. Breitbeinig ließ sie sich neben dem auf den Stuhl sinken und murmelte leise, fast beschämt, in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. „Ich fliege gar nicht gern. Noch ein Grund, warum ich Quidditch hasse. Ich war auch nie sicher auf dem Besen…ich habe ziemliche Höhenangst. Ich würde wohl sterben vor Furcht, wenn ich selbst ohne Besen fliegen müsste."

Beschämt über dieses Geständnis klappte Hermine, der gerade klar geworden war, dass man ihre Unterhose sehen konnt, die Beine zusammen, verschränkte die Arme und senkte den Blick.

Der bleiche Mann vor ihr auf dem Bett jedoch schien bei diesen Worten zu neuen Taten ermuntert. Ungewohnt leichtfüßig sprang er vom Bett und baute sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf und befahl: „Komm her, Mädchen".

Unsicher, was das bedeuten sollte, erhob sich Hermine mechanisch und folgte mit einem Anflug von Unbehagen Voldemorts Anweisung. Etwa fünfzig Zentimeter vor ihm blieb sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen stehen.

Voldemort streckte die langen, weißen Arme aus, packte die entsetzt aufquickende Hermine am Rückenteil ihres Kleides, zog sie zu sich und ihren Rücken an seine Brust und warf ihr die Arme so fest um den Bauch, als wolle er sie ersticken.

„Nein…ich…bitte nicht", begann sie nun doch verängstigt zu betteln, während sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung etwas zu lösen. Was sollte das nun wieder? So deutlich hatte er seinen Bedürfnissen noch nie nachgegeben. Egal, wie sehr sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, jetzt machte er ihr doch etwas Angst. Unglücklich zappelnd, versuchte sich Hermine zu befreien. Doch chancenlos, er war stärker.

„Halt schon still, es wird nicht weh tun", herrschte er sie stattdessen so kalt und herablassend an wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und Hermine gehorchte und versuchte die in ihr aufwallende Furcht zu beherrschen. Wo war ihr Zauberstab? Ach ja…sie hatte ihn bei sich. Sie hatte den Stab unter die Träger ihres BHs auf der entblößten Schulter, geklemmt.

Der Lord hatte den verängstigten Blick des Mädchens zu ihrer Waffe bemerkt. „Nimm ihn, du wirst ihn brauchen", schnarrte er im Herrscherton der nun noch verwunderten Hermine entgegen.

Nach wie vor umklammerten seine Hände sie von hinten, doch sie konnte die Arme aus seiner Umklammerung lösen, um nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Unsicher sah sie, über die eigene Schulter hinweg, in das undurchdringliche, bleiche Gesicht, aus dem ihr nun, feurig wie seit langem nicht mehr, die Augen rot entgegenfunkelten.

„Sieh nach vorne und streck die Arme aus", kommandierte er sie statt einer Erklärung an, wobei sein Kopf ungeduldig nach vorn ruckte.

Mit einem Seufzen ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal, vertraute auf ihre Nützlichkeit sowie der Waffe in ihrer Hand und breitete die Arme aus, als sei sie eine orangerote Vogelscheuche.

Mit Unbehagen merkte sie, dass Voldemort sie nun noch ein Stück näher zu seinem Körper hin zog, während seine langen, bleichen Finger mit festem Druck über ihre Rippen wanderten.

Seine Hand verharrte in der Falte unter ihrer Brust. Der Daumen an ihrem Rücken, die Finger auf den Rippen hielt er sie eigentlich nicht so fest, als wolle er sie an ernsthafter Gegenwehr hindern.

Doch nun konnte sie nur ganz schwach das obere Ende der Finger spüren, die ihr leicht die Brust nach oben drückten. Es war beängstigend weil sie absolut nicht wusste, was er von ihr wollte.

Einen Moment verharrten sie so, die Finger rutschten nun doch etwas unsicher weiter über ihren Rippenbogen hinweg, doch zu hart um diese Berührung ihres Körpers streicheln zu nennen. Er schien eine passende Stellung, um sie noch sicherer festzuhalten, zu suchen.

Es war so unheimlich. Ihr schwitzender, heißer Körper konnte nun fast jeden Zentimeter des kalten Stoffes seiner Kleidung und seiner kühlen Haut spüren. Fast war es angenehm an die kühle Brust herangedrückt zu werden. Hermine kam der fast belustigende Gedanke, dass sie von einem Kühlschrank umarmt wurde. Aber das half auch nichts, vor Nervosität wurde ihr immer heißer, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und sie spürte, wie ihre Haut nun von einem Schweißfilm überzogen wurde, der ihre Kleidung unangenehm an ihr kleben ließ.

Ihre Nackenhaare begannen sich zu sträuben, als sie hörte, wie seine Atmung lauter wurde, als er sie so nahe an sich heranzog, dass ihr Hinterkopf gegen sein Schlüsselbein gedrückt wurde.

Diesen Druck, den sie am Hinterkopf wahrnahm, brachte sie dazu, sich an seine Hand zu erinnern, die sie dort an Kopf und Nacken gestreichelt hatte. Eine gar nicht so unangenehme Erinnerung, die ihre Angst schrumpfen ließ und stattdessen einem sich ausbreitenden Wohlgefühl Platz machte.

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach hinten und lehnte sich an ihren Gefangenen an.

„Leg den Kopf in den Nacken", drängte sie seine etwas unsicher wirkende Stimme.

Erneut schloss sie die Augen und ihre Sinne verschärften sich. Man hätte glauben können, dass ihr in eben diesem Moment Myriaden neuer Nervenzellen wachsen würden, die ihre Haut um ein vielfaches Berührungsempfindlicher machten.

Obwohl kaum angedeutet, wurde Hermine innerlich ganz schwindelig, als sie spürte wie sich das Kinn ihres unheimlichen Freundes sanft gegen ihre Schläfen lehnte, wie sich der Kopf des Mannes zu ihr drehte und sie den kaum wahrnehmbaren Druck der Lippen auf ihrer Stirn fühlte. Nein, er küsste sie nicht, nur die Berührung der schmalen, bewegungslosen Lippen war zu spüren.

War sein Atem eben noch unregelmäßig gewesen, spürte sie jetzt, wie sich der Brustkorb, gegen den sie gedrückt wurde, tiefer hob und senkte. Wie er ihr bei jedem Einatmen näher kam, und bei jedem Ausatmen wieder wenige Millimeter weg rückte.

Jeder Atemzug schien unendlich lange zu dauern. Sie konnte hören, wie er durch die Nase Luft einsog.

Er roch an ihr.

Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm nackt. Schweißnass, wie sie war, fühlte sie sich entblößt, wie er so hingebungsvoll ihren Geruch einsog.

Sie öffnete die Augen und ein scheuer Blick nach oben, wobei ihre Schläfen an dem immer noch an anlehnenden Mund entlangglitten, zeigte ihr, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nicht zusammengepresst, nur ganz leicht schienen die Lider aufeinander zu ruhen.

Das Gesicht wirkte ungewohnt zufrieden, ja, er schien das, was er eigentlich vorhatte, fast vergessen zu haben.

Lippen und Kinn strichen ihr, fast zärtlich, von der Stirn aus zur Spitze ihres Ohren, über den Haaransatzhinweg zum Hinterkopf und von dort aus zurück zu den Schläfen. Der Mund wurde langsam geöffnet und geschlossen, als wolle er flüstern. Er musste vor Verlegenheit schlucken.

Eine der beiden Hände, die sie eben noch festgehalten hatte, löste ihre Umklammerung, lies den Daumen nach vorne rutschen, so dass nun die ganze, große Hand auf ihren Rippen ruhten, sich mit leichtem Drucken quer über ihren Bauch nach unten schob und unterhalt des Nabels zum erliegen kam.

An der Spitze ihres Ohres spürte sie, wie scharf Luft eingesogen wurde und seine Hand, während sie wieder nach oben glitt, sie noch näher an ihn heran drückte.

Ihr Brustkorb hob sich, um in einem langen Atemzug alles um sich herum, diese ganze Situation, den Geruch des Raumes, die kühle Frische der Haut, die sie hinter sich, auf sich, um sich spürte und die süße Verwirrung, die sie dabei fühlte, aufzusaugen.

Fühlte, wie die schmalen, wohl trocken gewordenen, Lippen an ihren Schläfen von einer Zungenspitze, kaum spürbar, benetzt wurden. Spürte, wie nun beide Hände langsam, doch bestimmt über ihren Bauch glitten und der Mund, an ihrer Stirn, sie küsste.

Langsam, ganz langsam, drehte sich Hermines Kopf zur Seite, doch stets Hautkontakt zu den Lippen haltend, die noch bei ihr waren und mit ihren zärtlichen Berührung ihren ganzen Körper, ihre ganze Seele erwärmten.

Ihre Schultern folgten dem Kopf und nach und nach drehte sich der ganze, erhitzte Körper des Mädchens, eng an den Mann geschmiegt, als fürchtete sie weggeweht zu werden, wenn nur Millimeter sie trennen würden. Ihre Arme, eben noch in die Höhe gestreckt, sanken nun auf seine Oberarme herab, wo sie in einer fließenden Bewegung zu den Ellenbogen hinabglitten. Mit sanftem Druck schoben sich die ausgestreckten Hände nach vorne und fanden ihren Weg von seinem Becken ausgehend erneut über die Wirbelsäule, jeden Wirbel einzeln streichelnd, nach oben. Eine Berührung, die Hermines gegenüber erschauern lies und die ihm ein mühsam unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockte.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Schulter. Im Zeitlupentempo schob sie sich an ihm nach oben, die Lippen leicht geöffnet fand die weiche, warme Zunge ihren weg von den Schulterblättern, über den Kehlkopf bis zu der kleinen Stelle unter seinem Ohr, wo der Unterkiefer auf den Hals traf.

Große, weiße Hände…wie weich sie waren, wie unerwartet schön es doch war, von diesen Händen berührt zu werden. Diese Hände, die ihr Gesicht berührten, ihre Wange streichelten, diese Finger, die an ihrer Kehle entlangstrichen und dann wieder zwischen ihren Locken verschwanden. Seine Hände, die sie festhielten, Arme, die sie wie eine weiche, warme Decke umschlossen und sie ihn Geborgenheit einhüllten.

Sanfte Hände legten sich um ihr Genick, drückten ihr den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter nach oben bis sie seine Lippen berührte. Eben diese Hände, die sich in ihren Locken vergruben, zogen sie noch näher an sich heran. Erst zögerte Hermine etwas, doch erlaubte sie es sich letztendlich doch ihre Lippen weiter zu öffnen, alles andere um sich herum außer der weichen Zungenspitze, die an ihren Lippen entlangwanderte zu vergessen. Jede Wahrnehmung verschwamm, als eben diese feuchte Zungenspitze ihre eigene Zunge suchte und traf und über sie hinwegglitt, heiß wie Feuer, doch ohne sie zu verbrennen.

Doch bevor Hermine erwidern konnte, war das Spiel schon wieder vorbei. Voldemorts Kopf wich von ihr zurück, recht unsanft wurde sie wieder umgedreht, erneut an seinen Rücken gepresst und die Händ fanden ihren Platz wieder da, wo er sie an ihren Rippen festhalten konnte.

Voldemort, nun wieder beherrscht, schob die vollkommen verwirrte Hermine wieder etwas weiter von sich weg, presste seine Hände nun wieder fest wie Schraubstücke auf ihre Rippen, ging leicht in die Knie, holte geräuschvoll Luft, streckte die Arme und hob sie mit einem Ruck und einer Kraft, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte, über seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

Frei in der Luft baumelnd, fürchtete Hermine, dass ihn gleich die Kraft verlassen und er sie herunterfallen lassen würde. Doch er hielt sie so fest, als würde sie auf der Luft auf einem Stuhl stehen. Wärme breitete sich kribbelnd von den Fingern unter ihrer Brust aus, durchflutete in wellenartigen Schüben ihren ganzen Körper, bis selbst ihre Fingerkuppen und Zehen zu glühen schienen. Trotzdem schwitzte sie nicht mehr. Leichte Stromstöße umfingen ihre Haut, fast glaubte sie, Funken zu verspüren, als sich ein kaltes Luftpolster um ihren Körper schlang, sie fest umschloss und ihr Stabilität gab.

Sie hing nun, wie an unsichtbaren Seilen aufgehängt, fest in der Luft, spürte die Berührung der stützenden Hände kaum noch.

Waren ihre Arme eben noch schwer, wollte sie sie eben noch sinken lassen, so wurden sie nun fast von alleine noch höher gezogen. Sie nahm den Mann unter sich kaum noch wahr, hörte nur noch aus weiter Ferne eine seltsam vertraute Stimme, beschwörende Worte sprechen.

Das verhasste, doch leider wohlbekannte, Gefühl seiner Flüche zog in ihr ein, als er ihren Geist vereinnahmte und ihr Körper langsam jede Wahrnehmung von außen zu vergessen schien.

Diesesmal überfluteten sie keine Bilder, alles Formhafte wurde verschwommen und verblasste. Hermine schien in einem weißen Nichts zu schweben. Sekunde zu Sekunde verlor sie mehr ihrer Körperschwere, ihr ganzes Gewicht schien aus ihr hinauszurinnen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sie innen hohl, als sei nur noch Luft, unter ihrer Haut. So musste sich ein Ballon fühlen, der von seinem eigenen, leichten Körper, in die Höhe gezogen wurde.

Die Stimme war wieder in ihr. Eine Stimme, die ihren ganzen Körper umschloss und in einer seltsam vertrauten Sprache immer beschwörende Worte zu wiederholen schien. Diese Worte gehörten nicht mehr zu der Stimme, sondern kamen ganz selbstverständlich aus ihrem Inneren heraus. Sie musste gar nicht genau hinhören, um die Worte zu wiederholen, die Worte schienen sich unauslöschbar in ihrem Gehirn einzubrennen, weil sie aus ihrem eigenen Körper heraus kamen.

Die Beschwörungen hallten in ihrer eigenen Stimme in ihr nach, obwohl sie den Mund nicht öffnete. Sie sprach, oder zumindest, dachte sie nun selbst. Von ihm, hörte und spürte sie nichts mehr. Etwas, das weich wie Watte, doch ungreifbar wie Luft schien, drückte sie nach an nach oben. Ihre Füße überstreckten sich, sie musste wie eine Spitze tanzende Ballerina in der Luft stehen und wurde doch immer weiter und weiter nach oben gehoben. Einem Blatt Papier gleich, das von einem Föhn nach oben gepustet wurde. Ihr Kopf sackte nach hinten und ihr Körper überstreckte sich unter dieser Last nach hinten.

Doch plötzlich spürte sie ihren Körper stieß ihre Stirn gegen etwas kaltes, hartes.

Voldemort würde ihr doch keinen Stein auf den Kopf schlagen, oder?

Ihre Zehen senkten sich etwas und der Kontakt an der Stirn lies nach…langsam glitt ihr Oberkörper wieder in die Gerade und Hals und Kopf bildeten nun wieder eine gerade Linie mit den Beinen.

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Sie blinzelte, als wäre sie von vollkommener Dunkelheit und strahlendes Licht gestoßen worden. Ihre Augen wurden von warmen, strahlend gelben Sonnenlicht empfangen.

Aber eigentlich war es eher leuchtend gelb, statt gleißend grell wie die Sonne. Bei genauerem Hinsehen war es nur die wärmende Farbe von Voldemorts Krankenzimmerwand, die sie selbst sonnig eingefärbt hatte.

Wo war ihr Patient überhaupt? Sie konnte seine Berührungen nicht mehr spüren…weder an ihrem Rücken, noch unter ihrer Brust. Die junge Frau versuchte sich, immer noch auf den Zehenspitzen stehend, umzudrehen. Versuchte, ihre immer noch nach oben zu streben scheinenden Arme zu senken, warf sie jedoch sofort wieder weit ausgebreitet nach oben, als sie spürte, dass sie darüber umzukippen drohte.

Warum eigentlich? Und was war…jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass das Sonnengelb nicht nur rings um sie herum, sondern auch über ihr war. Das kalte, harte, an das ihre Stirn eben gestoßen war, war die Zimmerdecke.

Und ein kurzer Blick nach unten bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Hermine schwebte wie eine orangerote Engelkarikatur anderthalb Meter über dem Fußboden, frei in der Luft.

Entsetzt begann sie um sich zu rudern, kippte, trudelte in der Luft, als wäre sie in ein Schwimmbecken gesprungen und würde nun versuchen, sich durch Strampeln wieder an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Das Schweben erinnerte stark an Schwimmen. Als sie ihre Beine anzog, um nicht mehr auf den Zehenspitzen „stehen" zu müssen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht, kippte vornüber und rotierte, wilde Purzelbäume schlagend, in der Luft.

Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. Sie paddelte mit den Armen und versuchte im Nichts irgendwo Punkte zu finden, an denen sie sich festklammern konnte. Doch vergeblich, hier oben in der Luft war ja nichts.

Nun hörte zwar das trudeln auf, dafür hing sie, ähnlichen dem Levinkorpusfluch, mit den haltlosen Beinen nach oben und den zappelnden Armen nach unten, jammernd in der Luft. Das Kleid rutschte ihr über den Kopf, entblößte Po und Bauch.

„Hilfe, jetzt tu doch was. Ich falle", brüllte Hermine aus Leibeskräften. Tatsächlich sah sie unter sich bedrohlich den Zimmerboden hin und herschwanken. Ihre Arme vollführten Propellerbewegungen, so unsicher war sie, ob sie sie schützend vor das Gesicht noch unten halten, oder ihr Kleid festhaltend, nach oben werfen, sollte.

Unter ihr, an der Wand gelehnt, wo sie vorhin gesessen hatte, saß der Gefangene mit angezogenen Knien und blickte zufrieden grinsend zu ihr hinauf.

Der Kater, nun erkannte sie auch hin, sprang unter ihr herum und versuchte sich mit seinen Krallen an ihren Haaren festzuhalten.

„Nimm ihn weg, er wird mich runterziehen", flehte die immer entsetzter werdende Hermine, als sie spürte, wie sich der Kater in ihren Haaren festkrallte und an ihnen entlang hangelte.

„Nimm die Arme hoch, es ist wie schwimmen." riet Voldemort ihr, der wohl nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Hilflos jammernd trudelte Hermine immer noch durch die Luft, wobei ihre Knie schmerzhaft an der Decke schrammten.

Voldemort rappelte sich wie ein uralter Mann vom Boden auf, packte mit der einen Hand ihren Kopf, pflückte mit der anderen Hand den Kater aus ihren Haaren heraus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Ihre Augen waren nun auf gleicher Höhe, nur dass sie, unglücklich mit den Beinen nach oben strampelnd, wie an einem unsichtbaren Seil, in der Luft hing und er auf dem festen Boden vor ihr stand.

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst schwimmen", belehrte sie ihr Fluglehrer ungeduldig. Hermine konnte aber nicht, zu groß war die Angst, jede Sekunde abstürzen zu können.

„Scchhhhhh", als wäre sie ein kleines Kind strich er ihr beruhigend über die Wange „Du fällst nicht runter. Du darfst keine Angst haben." Seine Hände an ihren Schläfen, stieß er ihren Kopf in die Höhe. Der Ruck schleuderte ihren Körper in die Waagrechte, so dass sie nun wirklich in Schwimmstellung in der Luft hing. Hermine spreizte alle Viere von sich, weil ihr das Stabilität zu geben schien. Der Lehrer ging an ihr vorbei, zog ihr, dafür war sie ihm wirklich dankbar, das Kleid über den Hintern herunter glatt und hielt für kurze Zeit ihren Bauch fest, bis sie endgültig, ganz gerade in der Luft lag.

Mit zufriedenem Nicken setzte er sich aufs Bett und beobachtete die herumschwirrende Gryffindor weiter. „Denk an den Zauberstab und an das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Du musst es wollen, du musst ihm klar machen, was er für dich tun soll."

Tatsächlich, wenn sie all ihr Denken darauf konzentrierte, konnte sie durch die Luft, wie durch Wasser, tauchen. Hielt sie die Arme gerade, dann blieb sie stehen. Strampelte sie mit den Beinen, veränderte sich ihre Position. Obwohl nichts, aber auch gar nichts unter ihr war, fühlte sie doch einen leichten Druck unter Brust, Becken und Bauch, als wäre doch etwas, etwas auf dem sie liegen konnte, das das Herunterfallen vermied.

„Es ist ein Luftpolster, ähnlich verhärteter Luft. Du fällst nicht, es wird dich stützen", klärte sie der immer breiter grinsende, bleiche Mann auf dem Bett auf.

Als Hermine sich auf den Rücken drehte, spürte sie es wieder…sanft und leicht, als würde man eine Decke unter sie spannen, spürte sie einen sanften Druck von unten. Genug, um nicht herunterfallen, doch trotzdem flexibel genug, um sich in jede nur denkbare Position zu verbiegen, ohne herunterzufallen.

Es war so umwerfend, unglaublich, überwältigend. Hermine kicherte, kicherte immer lauter und wurde so heftig von einem glückseligen Lachkrampf geschüttelt, dass sie wieder durch die Luft zu trudeln begann. Was sie noch viel lauter und unbeschwerter auflachen ließ…es war herrlich. Einer Feder gleich schwebte sie über dem Boden. Nein, noch leichter…noch herrlicher war dieses Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit und vor allem, ohne Angst.

„Wenn du wieder hinunter willst, musst du nur die Arme senken und daran denken. Ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt, Gedanken sind bei der Zauberei wichtiger als Worte, aber vor allem, darfst du keine Angst haben."

Der selbst erkorene Fluglehrer der Gryffindor beobachtete, nun vor dem mittleren Kellerfenster stehen, wie seine Schülerin die Schwerkraft besiegte.

Es war wirklich leicht, als würde man sie an einem unsichtbaren Seil nach unten lassen, begann sich Hermine, langsam und vollkommen sicher, dem Boden zu nähern. Sie strampelte etwas ungelenk mit den Beinen und ihr Körper fiel wieder in die stehende Position zurück.

Doch die Naturgesetzte siegten, als ihre Zehen den Boden berührten, ihr Körpergewicht in sie zurück sackte und Hermine, durch die wiederkehrende Schwerkraft wankte und wie ein Sack neben ihrem Meister zu Boden fiel.

Der stand mit verschränkten Armen über ihr, machte keine Anstalten, sie hochzuziehen und setzte erneut zu Erklärungen an. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht besonders schätzt, wenn ich in deinen Geist eindringe. Aber es musste sein. Du wärst vor lauter Angst, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, keine zwei Sekunden in der Luft geblieben."

Mit hinter dem Rücken verkreuzten Armen stieg er über die immer noch am Boden liegende Hermine hinweg, durchstreifte den Raum, bis er neben der verhasst-geliebten Tür stehen blieb und seine sich aufrichtende Schülerin beobachtete. „Du bist sicher, wenn du keine Angst hast. Du musst nur daran denken, schon wirst du schneller oder langsamer. Aber du wirst nie herunterfallen".

Ohne Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er auf eines der Kellerfenster zu und starrte hinaus. Die brünette Frau hinter sich schien er komplett vergessen zu haben. War stattdessen gefangen in Erinnerungen vom Fliegen, was er selbst nie wieder tun könnte.

Gar zu gerne wäre Hermine zu ihm gegangen, hätte ihn umarmt, gestreichelt und zum Abschied geküsst. Zärtliche Gedanken schlichen sich in ihr Herz. Mehr, viel mehr als ein Freund war Tom Riddle für Hermine geworden, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht.

Sie kannte diesen Blick, immer öfter versank er in der letzten Zeit, manchmal sogar mitten während eines Gespräches, in dumpfes, nachdenkliches Brü war es besser, ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen. Ihre Zeit war eh vorbei, der Kater schien bedenklich unruhig nach einer stillen Ecke zu suchen, die er als Toilette missbrauchen könnte und ihr Lehrer registrierte sie eh nicht mehr.

Immer noch spürte sie das leicht kribbelnde, an Stromstöße erinnernde Gefühl, das sich auf ihrer Haut ausgebreitet hatte, als er sie in die Luft schweben lies.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie, vielleicht traue ich mich wirklich einmal und probiere es aus. Was werden Ron und Harry sagen, wenn ich vom Astronomieturm springe und sie mit ihren dummen Besen versuchen, mich aufzufangen.

Ja, so würde sie es machen, beschloss sie voller Stolz. Und wenn man sie fragen würde, woher sie das konnte? Ob man ihr glauben würde, dass sie auch das durch ihren angeblichen Heimzauberkurs gelernt hatte?

Nein würde man nicht. Denn schon bald würden ihre Freunde sicher wissen, mit wem sie hier zusammen war.

Eine einzelne Träne glitzerte in ihren Augenwinkeln, als das junge Mädchen den Raum verließ. Einen Monat noch, vielleicht ein paar Tage länger, dann würde er sterben.

Der Prozess stand vor der Tür und das Verhalten ihres Patienten, der nun das immer näher rückende Ende seines Lebens vor Augen hatte, wurde von Tag zu Tag beängstigender.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Reviews? Aber gern!_


	19. September

**Beta: Alraune *einfachmalknuddeldafür*  
**

**Beta der Überarbeitung: aiko melody *knutsch * **

* * *

**_Begriff: Dissoziation_**

_Vorübergehende Abspaltung des Ichs von der Realität. Die Psyche sagt gute Nacht, um sich vor einer überwältigenden, existenzbedrohenden (in diesem Fall auch existenzvernichtenden) Situation zu schützen. Der/die Betroffene klinkt sich aus, wirkt starr, teilnahmslos, ist nicht ansprechbar._

_Der zu Anfang genannte Stupor, ist eine mögliche Form, zu dissoziieren, nicht die einzige. Es gibt auch leichtere, oder noch stärkere Formen (z.B. katatonische Starre)._

_Ein solcher Zustand wurde z.B. bei Gefangenen in Konzentrationslagern beobachtet. Wenn die Umwelt zu bedrohlich wird, wird sie einfach nicht mehr wahrgenommen._

_Oder man wird verrückt._

_Ist nicht das gleiche wie Verdrängung. Würde jetzt aber zu weit führen, den Unterschied zu erklären._

* * *

**Kapitel 19: September (oder die Angst zu sterben) **

Bis Ende August, so fand Hermine, kam sie mit ihrem Patienten recht gut aus. Seine Reaktionen auf Vorschläge, Taten oder Gesprächsthemen waren einigermaßen einzuschätzen.

In seiner Art war er meist kühl und beherrscht, war jedoch nach wie vor gerne bereit, mit ihr über magische Fragen zu diskutieren und Zauber oder Bücher zu erklären. Auch sonst redeten sie ja über recht vieles und mittlerweile verstanden sie sich eigentlich recht gut.

Es wäre nicht wirklich zutreffend gewesen, ihr Verhältnis als Freundschaft zu bezeichnen, aber Hermine hielt es dennoch für vernünftiger, dies zu tun.

Ihr Feind, Patient, Gefangener, Kind, Lehrer, Freund … es gab so viele Arten ihn zu sehen. Natürlich noch eine andere, die sie eben nicht mit eingereiht hatte. Aber diese Art von Sichtweise verbot sich eigentlich von selbst, war gefährlich und konnte nichts Gutes hervorbringen. Dennoch … die Gedanken kehrten auch zu dieser Sichtweise immer wieder zurück.

Im Spätsommer veränderte sich die Situation für Hermine und ihren – was auch immer - jedoch deutlich.

Es war ein Samstag und obwohl Hermine ihm schon fünf Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie nun gehen müsse, weil sie mit Ron verabredet war, bestand Voldemort darauf, ihr einen besonders schwierigen Artikel von Verwandlung heute zu erklären. Nachdrücklich beharrte er darauf, dass dieses Thema auf jeden Fall in den UTZ-Prüfungen behandelt werden würde.

Hermine war müde, verschwitzt und wollte nur noch nach Hause, um sich zu duschen. Ron wartete doch schon im Tropfenden Kessel. Hermine war pflichtbewusst und wissbegierig, aber an diesem Samstag wollte sie doch lieber mit Ron in den Park. Ihr Patient jedoch hielt sie gut eine Stunde länger als gewöhnlich mit seinen Erklärungen auf.

Der Streit mit Ron blieb nicht aus.

Am darauffolgenden Montag war dann schon September … und zum ersten Mal wollte Voldemort keine Zeitung lesen. Auch an den darauffolgenden Tagen nicht und am Donnerstag sagte er ihr klar heraus, dass sie sich das Geld sparen sollte. Natürlich Unsinn, denn Hermine hatte ja sowieso ein Abo des Tagespropheten.

Danach wollte er auch nichts mehr von Hermines Büchern wissen. Hatte er sich bisher noch relativ freiwillig darauf eingelassen, mit Hermine über Schulfragen zu sprechen, so wurde das nun mehr und mehr zum Grund für explosionsartige Wutausbrüche. Sie wussten ja beide, Hermine sollte nun schon in Hogwarts sein, nur mit Sondergenehmigung durfte sie nach dem Lehrplan, den ihr Professor McGonagall zugesendet hatte, die ersten Wochen per Fernstudium absolvieren.

Nach der Schlacht hatte McGonagall, als neue Schulleiterin, von Madame Pomfrey erfahren, dass Voldemort die Schlacht überlebt hatte und in das St. Mungo´s Hospital gebracht wurde. Oberschwester Claris hatte McGonagall anfang Mai dann per Eule mitgeteilt, dass die junge Miss Granger mit der Aufgabe seiner Pfege betraut worden war und deswegen erst mit einiger Verzögerin, nach Voldemorts Tod, in die Schule zurückkehren könnte. Da McGonagall und Claris wohl wussten, wann der Prozess stattfinden würde und dies offensichtlich keine allzu große Schulpause bedeutete, willigte McGonagall ein. Hermine durfte bleiben …

Hermines Schulleben wurde zum absoluten No-Go-Thema. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie auch nur Ansatzweise von Büchern oder Schule sprechen hörte, begann er sie mit tierisch verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck anzubrüllen und warf ihr vor, dass es Hermine wohl gar nicht schnell genug mit seinem Tod gehen könnte.

Denn wenn er tot war, durfte sie zurück in die Schule. Das wussten ja beide, da gab es nichts zu beschönigen.

Waren ihre Freunde auch unter normalen Umständen schon ein Reizthema, so wurden Bemerkungen über Harry, Ginny, vor allem aber über Ron, jetzt sofort niedergebrüllt. In einem Moment noch ruhig, explodierte er im nächsten wie ein Vulkan, wenn nur einer der verhassten Namen, auch nur beiläufig, fiel.

Ron machte ihr regelmäßig Vorwürfe, dass sie immer noch nicht gekündigt hatte und er nun ohne sie in Hogwarts saß.

Hermine brauchte ein paar Tage, dann begriff sie. Die Todesangst kroch ihm in die Knochen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, wann sein Prozess beginnen würde, obgleich ebendieser doch sicherlich seit Monaten sorgfältig vorbereitet wurde.

Er wusste nur, dass dieser Prozess, wenn überhaupt, wenige aufeinander folgende Tage dauern sollte und er danach sehr bald hingerichtet wurde. Ob er überhaupt noch einmal in sein Krankenhausgefängnis, und somit zu ihr, zurückkehren würde oder ob man ihm nach dem letzten Prozesstag gleich in die Todeskammer führen würde, niemand sagte etwas.

Auch wenn er sie hundert Mal hintereinander fragte, Hermine konnte auch nicht mehr erwidern, als dass der Prozess irgendwann im September beginnen sollte. Natürlich hatte sie mehr als einmal versucht, die Auroren nach Informationen auszuhorchen.

Erfolglos, es war ihnen strikt untersagt, sich zum Prozessverlauf zu äußern.

Von Tag zu Tag wurde Voldemort unruhiger. Er streifte wie ein Tiger im Käfig stundenlang um Hermine herum. Konnte keine drei Minuten still sitzen. Manchmal glaubte sie schon, Vertiefungen im Boden zu erkennen, weil er wohl endlos den gleichen Weg im Zimmer hin und her schritt.

Der Raum war nicht unbedingt klein, aber langsam wirkte er auf Beide so eng, als hätte man sie zusammen in einer Streichholzschachtel eingesperrt. Die Wände, so klagte Tom Riddle mit Wahnsinn im Blick und Panik in der Stimme, würden ihn erdrücken, er könnte vor Enge nicht atmen.

Immer nur die gleichen vier Wände und ein immer gereizter werdender Voldemort, der zunehmend über Atemnot klagte, ließ auch langsam in Hermine das beängstigende Gefühl der Klaustrophobie aufkeimen. Wie befreit war sie nach ihrem Dienstschluss, dieser Folterkammer, ja … so empfanden alle beide, dieser Folterkammer entkommen zu können.

Rons Eifersucht wuchs ins Unermessliche, als er mitbekam, wie viele Gedanken sich Hermine um ihren Schützling machte. Der wusste ja auch nicht, wie sicher es war, dass sie Anfang Oktober gehen würde.

Dabei war die Eifersucht wohl seit Langem nicht mehr so unbegründet gewesen, wie jetzt. War es in den letzten Wochen immer wieder zu erotischen Berührungen oder kleinen Küssen gekommen, die die Grenze des Unanständigen leicht überschritten hatten, so war das nun vorbei.

Hermine hätte sich Voldemort nackt auf den Bauch legen können und es wäre bei ihm wohl trotzdem nicht zu den körperlichen Reaktionen gekommen, die sich in der Zeit zuvor schon eingestellt hatten, wenn Hermine nur mit spitzen Fingern seinen Nacken massierte.

Wenn Hermine ihren Schützling jetzt in den Arm nahm, dann war das vollkommen unschuldig. Er suchte nichts von ihr als Trost und Schutz bei ihr, weil jeder andere Gedanke in seinem Kopf von der überwältigenden Angst vor dem Tod verdrängt worden war.

Hermines verstörter Patient wollte sie nicht mehr weggehen lassen. Jeden Tag schien er neue Ausreden zu suchen, um Hermine immer länger bei sich zu behalten, ständig in der Panik, dass man ihn dann, wenn er alleine war, abholen würde.

Es wurde jeden Tag schlimmer, da es jeden Tag wahrscheinlicher wurde, dass man ihn mitnehmen würde. Wenn ihm irgendwann so gar keine Ausrede mehr einfallen wollte, warum Hermine noch nicht nach Hause gehen durfte, dann versank er auf seinem Stuhl, zur verhassten Tür gewandt, scheinbar in regungslosem Brüten.

Wenn der Kater da war, saß er stundenlang auf diesem Stuhl, starrte trübsinnig ins Leere und kraulte den Kater auf seinem Schoss. Einmal jedoch, war der Kater heruntergesprungen, weil er eine Fliege fangen wollte. Fünfzehn Minuten später, kraulte der vollkommen apathisch wirkende Mann immer noch sein Knie. Er hatte gar nicht registriert, dass der Kater nicht mehr da war.

Danach musste sie ihm versprechen, sich ab Oktober, den eigenen Tod auszusprechen, brachte er nicht über sich, allein um den Kater kümmern würde. Hermine willigte sofort ein.

Ron jedoch, ihr anderes Leben, war von dieser Adoptionsaussicht alles andere als begeistert. Er mochte schon Krummbein nicht, die Aussicht auf noch einen weiteren Kater, den Hermine mit nach Hogwarts nehmen wollte, stimmte ihn ungehalten. Und wozu überhaupt? Was würde Hermine denn die Katze dieses Gefangenen angehen, warf er ihr vor. Warum sollte sie das Vieh mitnehmen? Sollte Hermines Gefangener es doch behalten.

Der rothaarige, junge Mann wusste ja auch nicht, dass der „Besitzer" des Katers den Oktober nicht überleben würde.

Es hatte Monate gedauert bis Hermine von ihrer „Kind"- Sichtweise abrücken konnte, bis sie ihren Gefangenen nicht mehr als Kind sah. Kaum hatte sie dies geschafft, ihn als erwachsenen Mann wahrzunehmen, war diese Sichtweise auch schon wieder verkehrt.

Die ganzen Monate über hatte es Voldemort geschafft, egal wie schlecht es ihm ging und wie fatal die Umstände waren, ein gewisses Maß an Würde und Macht zu wahren. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Wenn Hermines unglücklicher Freund nicht apathisch zur Tür starrte, verbrachte er ihre gemeinsamen Stunden damit, dauergenervt im Zimmer herumzubrüllen und ließ, da er nun jeden Tag mehr jegliche Selbstkontrolle verlor, einen Gegenstand nach dem anderen explodieren oder in Flammen aufgehen. Nur die Wände waren anscheinend einsturzsicher. Die Toilette jedoch nicht, die explodierte, nachdem Hermine vergessen hatte, ihm frische Kleidung mitzubringen und er noch einmal die vom Vortag tragen musste.

Die arme Hermine war rundherum damit ausgefüllt, alle Explosionsschäden wieder heil zu zaubern. Neben explodierenden Toiletten, ließ er auch Mineralwasser in den Getränkeflaschen kochen, Kürbissaftflaschen explodieren, die Eisengestelle der Badewanne schmelzen und die Uhr an der Wand rotierte wie ein Ventilator. Er verlor jegliche Beherrschung über seine Kräfte.

Stattdessen brach er sich in diesen Wochen fünfundzwanzig Mal abwechselnd beide Handgelenke und sechzehn Mal diverse Zehen an den Füßen, weil er vor Wut gegen die Steinwand boxte oder trat.

Die Skelewachsdosierung und den Knochenheilzauber beherrschte Hermine von da ab perfekt. Ach ja, und zehnmal Mal fiel er ohnmächtig um, weil er während seiner cholerischen Anfälle hyperventilierte.

Vollkommen ratlos, wie sie sich dem reizbaren Lord gegenüber verhalten sollte, machte Hermine scheinbar alles falsch. Sie versuchte ja, sich um ihn zu kümmern, zum Dank schrie er sie an, brüllte und warf mit Gegenständen nach ihr, wehrte sich vehement dagegen, wie ein Kleinkind betüddelt zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung schien er sich davon abhalten zu können, Hermine zu verprügeln. Was er nicht immer schaffte … ein paar blaue Augen ließen sich nicht verhindern.

Wenn diese dann verängstigt und den Tränen nahe flüchten wollte, rannte er ihr aber sofort, tausend Entschuldigungen jammernd, hinterher und versperrte die Tür. Bettelte und flehte, sie solle nicht böse auf ihn sein, alles würde ihm Leid tun, er wolle auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben und würde sie brauchen. Also fing Hermine wieder an ihn zu umsorgen, was dann natürlich wieder Protest des Erwachsenen hervorrief.

Er hätte einem Leid tun können, wenn er in seiner Furcht nicht so bedrohlich, ja lebensgefährlich gewesen wäre.

Von Zeit zu Zeit erwischte sich Hermine sogar wirklich bei „stirb schneller" Gedanken. Jeder Tag wurde quälender. Aber der Mann war eh erledigt.

Hermine war so wütend auf Tom Riddle. So wollte sie ihn nicht haben. Er sollte so sein, dass sie sein Können und seine Macht bewundern konnte, dass sie abends im Bett an ihn denken und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlafen konnte. Wenn das nicht möglich war, dann sollte er wenigstens böse und einschüchternd sein. So sollte er sein, so kannte Hermine Voldemort. Er sollte nicht zusammengekauert am Boden sitzen, gebetsmühlenartig jammernd, dass er nicht sterben wolle.

Manchmal beschimpfte Hermine ihn auch, warf Gegenstände nach ihm oder schubse ihn herum, weil es so schwer zu ertragen war, ihn so elend zu erleben und weil Hermine so oft selbst das Gefühl hatte, verrückt zu werden vor Angst. Lieber war sie wütend auf ihn, als das sie Mitleid hatte, weil sie dann ja hätte zugeben müssen, dass sie ihn wirklich verlieren könnte.

Die meiste Zeit jedoch, schaffte es Hermine all ihre eigenen Ängste in sich hineinzufressen. Vielleicht aber hätte sie es noch besser geschafft, wenn sie nicht jeden Abend mit Kopfschmerzen in´s Bett gegangen wäre.

Ron machte ihr bei jedem seiner Besuche und in jeder Eulenpost klar, dass er eifersüchtig war und er Hermine vorwarf, ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Patienten zu haben, der jetzt jeden Tag mehr Zuspruch brauchte.

Aber Ron wusste ja auch nicht, wie es war, einen erwachsenen Mann, den Feind, stundenlang wie ein Kind im Arm zu halten und den Kopf zu streicheln, weil er nach einem Panikanfall zusammengebrochen war und vor lauter Angst nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Nur, um danach mit einem Eimer, er hatte sich übergeben müssen, beworfen zu werden, als sie sagte, sie müsse nun ins Wochenende gehen.

Der Stress raubte Hermine all die Kraft, die sie sonst im Leben gebraucht hätte. Zunehmend wurde sie selbst hysterisch. Einmal brach sie im Supermarkt in Tränen aus, als sie sah, dass ihre Lieblingsmarmelade ausverkauft war. Einem Verkäufer, der sie daraufhin besorgt fragte, ob er ihr helfen könnte, wurde daraufhin mit aller Wucht ans Schienbein getreten.

Einmal schlug sie sogar Ron voller Wut die Nase blutig, als er ihr bei einem seiner Besuche ihre gereizte Stimmung in der letzten Zeit vorwarf. Fast hätte er dann Schluss gemacht, ließ sich aber von Hermines ehrlich gemeinten, schluchzenden Entschuldigungen besänftigen.

Irgendwann fiel Voldemort Helens Morphiumattacke wieder ein, weswegen er sich von diesem Tag an weigerte, irgendetwas das vom Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, anzunehmen. Nicht einmal mehr Mineralwasser wollte er trinken, wenn es nicht von Hermine in Geschäften außerhalb gekauft worden war. Dann bildete er sich ein, dass ihn vielleicht auch Hermine vergiften wollte, um schneller in die Schule zu ihren Freunden zu kommen. Von diesem Tag an musste sie alles, was sie ihm mitbrachte, vorkosten.

Einige Tage später wollte er gar nichts mehr essen. Stundenlang redete die vollkommen überforderte Hermine mit Engelszungen auf den ohnehin schon dünnen Mann ein, wenigstens ein paar Bissen oder etwas Wasser herunterzuwürgen.

Schade, dabei hatte sie sich so viel einfallen lassen. Date-Spielen zum Beispiel. Hermine zeichnete für sie zwei Stühle und einen kleinen, runden Tisch. Der wurde mit einer eigens dafür gekauften, hübschen, weißen Tischdecke und, zugegebenermaßen weniger edlen, Krankenhaustellern dekoriert. Selbst an eine brennende Kerze hatte sie gedacht, die sie zwischen den, mit chinesischem Essen beladenen, Tellern drapierte. Hermine war so stolz auf sich, das sah alles so hübsch aus, roch köstlich und gebratene Ente mochte ihr Schützling ja auch gerne. Nur hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen, dass ihr das Chinesische Restaurant, wo sie die Ente gekauft hatte, von Harry empfohlen worden war. Dumm, natürlich, wie hatte sich nur so verplappern können? Harry, so warf ihr Voldemort brüllend vor, wollte ihn mehr als jeder andere auf dieser Welt tot sehen, woraufhin er die Teller samt Ente packte und an der Wand zerschmetterte.

Hermine selbst verlor im September fünf Kilo.

Manchmal, wenn er so gar nichts zu sich nehmen wollte, weil er überall Gefahren witterte, wurden die grausamen Stimmen, die in Hermine lebten, lauter. Sie fragten Hermine boshaft, ob es nicht egal wäre, ob er etwas aß oder nicht, er würde doch sowieso sterben. Er würde ja gar nicht mehr lange genug leben, um verhungern zu können.

Aber solche Gruselideen wurden von ihr immer wieder abgeblockt. Monatelang hatte sie sich damit abgemüht, ihren Patienten aufzupäppeln. Sie würde jetzt nicht kampflos das Feld räumen und ihn sterben lassen.

Auch wenn ihr wohl keine andere Wahl blieb, aber daran wollte Hermine nicht denken. Solange sie ihn dazu brachte, etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken, bestand noch etwas Hoffnung. Nur auf was, das konnte sie selbst nicht sagen.

Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf wurden nicht still, machten sie immer wieder auf das Leid der Opfer aufmerksam. Warfen ihr vor, Verrat zu begehen, wenn sie den Mörder umsorgte. Fragten sie, ob sie ihre Zeit und ihre Energie nicht viel gewinnbringender einsetzen würde, wenn sie sich um die kümmerte, die es verdient hatten und bei denen sich die Mühe lohnen würde, da sie weiterleben würden.

Ron schlug vor, über Weihnachten ein paar Tage zu verreisen. Immerhin hätte Hermine doch monatelang Geld verdient. Davon war jedoch kaum etwas übrig, da sie einen Großteil für die Versorgung ihres Schützlinges ausgegeben hatte. Dieses Engagement wurde von Ron mit einem eifersüchtigen Wutanfall honoriert. Ob sie denn wahnsinnig sei, ihr Geld für diesen Mann zum Fenster hinaus zu werfen.

Wahnsinn war es sicher. Dummheit und Wahnsinn. Etwas anderes konnte auch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie ihrem Gefangenen versprach, ihn unter keinen Umständen alleine zu lassen. Sie versprach, im Gericht bei ihm zu sein und auf jeden Fall, wie auch immer sie es anstellen würde, nach dem Prozess noch einmal zu ihm gehen würde.

Versprach, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen, bis zum bitteren Ende.

Wenn Hogwarts' beste Schülerin nach der Arbeit zu Hause war, las sie sehr oft Gerichtsurteile durch. Möglichkeiten zur Revision, Verteidigungsstrategien vor Gericht, abgemilderte Urteile. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie ihre Zeit verschwendete. Das Todesurteil war vermutlich schon getippt und unterzeichnet worden, möglicherweise schon korrekt datiert und beglaubigt.

Man WOLLTE ihn töten. Genau deswegen hatte man ihn überhaupt ins Krankenhaus gebracht und ihn damals, im Verbotenen Wald, nicht sang- und klanglos sterben lassen. Man WOLLTE ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit töten. Eine mittelalterliche Hinrichtung war nichts dagegen. Nur die Todeskammer, die störte dabei. Dass man seinen Körper gleich mitbeseitigen wollte. Sonst hätte man seine Leiche sicher auch, für alle Menschen sichtbar, in einem Käfig zum Verrotten freigegeben im Ministerium aufgehängt, wo er langsam von Vögeln zerfressen worden wäre.

Naja, dachte Hermine bitter, vielleicht entscheiden sie sich ja noch um, und wählen doch statt der Todeskammer ein Fallbeil. Mitten auf dem Marktplatz um zwölf Uhr mittags … aber eigentlich war der Gedanke zu traurig, um auch nur polemisch mit der Möglichkeit zu spielen.

Trotzdem war es ein gewisser Trost, sich mit Rechtsgrundlagen zu befassen. Immerhin konnte sie ihrem paranoiden Patienten dann glaubhafte Beweise dafür vorzeigen, dass sie Kingsley Shacklebolt nicht um seine Todesstrafe gebeten hatte.

All diese Bitterkeit und diese Sorgen wären leichter zu ertragen gewesen, wenn es sich um einen Unschuldigen gehandelt hätte, wenn sie nicht insgeheim zugeben musste, dass er diese Strafe verdient hatte. Egal, wie sie nun selbst über die Todesstrafe dachte, sie konnte all diejenigen verstehen, die ihn hassten.

Aber was nutzte dieses Wissen einem blutenden Herz, das jedes Mal zu zerbrechen drohte, wenn ihr Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand fiel. Die letzten Tage … das waren sie.

Von Ron kamen jeden Tag genervte Eulenbriefe, in denen er sich beschwerte, dass Hermine ihm nicht bei den Hausaufgaben helfen wollte. Sie würde sich zu sehr von ihrem Job ablenken lassen und dabei die wirklich wichtigen Dinge vergessen.

Gryffindors talentierteste Hexe seit langem, musste ihrem Erzfeind versprechen, jeden Tag genau um zehn Uhr da zu sein. Es war allzu offensichtlich, wie viel Angst er jedes Mal hatte, wenn er glaubte, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde. Wie er überhaupt bei jedem unerwarteten Geräusch zusammenzuckte. Mehr und mehr wurde der ganze Mann zu einem gehetzten, verängstigten Tier.

Wenn man auf etwas wartet, wovor man Angst hat, wenn das Schlimmste jede Minute eintreffen kann, dann bricht man darunter langsam zusammen.

Aber Hermine verstand es ja. Wenn sie am Nachmittag nach Hause ging, wusste sie ja auch nicht, ob er am Morgen noch da sein würde.

Hermine las vor allem abends ihre Bücher, hörte Radio oder ging in Muggelkinos. Vor allem aber wollte sie nicht alleine zu Hause sein, wach in ihrem Bett liegen und sich überlegen müssen, ob sie morgen überhaupt frische Wäsche mitnehmen sollte.

Die Bücher die sie las, trugen jedoch wenig zu ihrer Erleichterung bei. So hatte sie sich zum Beispiel Bücher über das Verhalten von Menschen in Todestrakten ausgeliehen. Dort wurden Menschen massenhaft wahnsinnig vor Furcht. Die Todesangst ließ sie paranoid werden, überall vermuteten diese Häftlinge Feinde und Mordanschläge gegen sich, sie hörten Stimmen oder dissoziierten.

Sie las von Menschen, die in Todeszellen saßen und kurz vor ihrem Ende ähnliche Krisen durchmachten. Wie sie verrückt wurden, stundenlang mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rannten, sich die Arme aufbissen, Exkremente an die Wand schmierten oder in den Stupor verfielen. Manche schrien, egal wie groß und schrecklich sie einst waren, Tag und Nacht, nach Mutter und Vater, Frau und Kindern …

Immerhin, so schlimm war es bei ihnen nicht. Damit versuchte sich Hermine zu trösten, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang, sodass sie selbst jeden Tag angespannter wurde.

Ihre Eltern sah sie so gut wie nie. Sie gaben sich große Mühe, Verständnis für Hermines berufliches Engagement zu zeigen, verstanden jedoch nicht, wieso sie sich nicht doch vielleicht ein paar Tage frei nehmen könnte, für einen längeren Besuch. So viele Überstunden wie sie hatte …

Jetzt, da er es brauchte, lehnte Helen selbst mildeste Beruhigungsmittel ab. Nein, von ihr würde er gar nichts bekommen, fauchte Helen Hermine wütend an. Was sich Hermine denn denken würde, dass ihr Gefangener hier in einem Hotel wäre, wo man nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als sich um den Herren Gast zu kümmern?

Wie enttäuscht Helen war, dass Hermine auch nur daran dachte, ihrem Patienten zu helfen.

Nun war sie auch noch für Helen und Claris zur Verräterin geworden, weil sie mehrmals in ihren Berichten ihre Sorgen zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.

Dass der Mann eine tickende Zeitbombe war, schien die beiden Damen regelrecht fröhlich zu stimmen.

Man wollte sie strafen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn seine Pflegerin töten würde, dann wäre das, so dachte Helen wohl, die gerechte Strafe für ihren Verrat. Verrat, den sie beging, indem sie dieses böse Ding mochte.

Der jungen Frau blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als Tom Riddle weiterhin beim Verrücktwerden zuzusehen.

Dennoch schaffte es Hermine, das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin zu besuchen. Sie war samstags früher gegangen.

Immer noch durfte sie nur montags bis samstags kommen. So waren die Krankenhausvorschriften, wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht haben mochte. Am Sonntag blieb Tom Riddle immer allein.

Braunrote Flecken an der Wand, die nach getrocknetem Blut aussahen und die Gehirnerschütterung, die er eines montags hatte, musste sie ohne groß zu hinterfragen behandeln und dann vergessen. Manche Dinge ließen sich nur ertragen, wenn man sie ignorierte.

Aber vielleicht müsste sie solche Blutflecken ja auch nie wieder nach einem Wochenende ignroieren müssen, falls er Samstagnachmittag ins Ministerium gebracht werden würde. Oder Sonntagmittag. Vielleicht begann ja montags der Prozess, wer konnte es wissen?

Mit solchen Gedanken zermarterte sich das junge Mädchen das Gehirn, während ihre Freunde einen glorreichen Quidditchsieg errangen.

Hinterher waren Ron und Harry aber etwas eingeschnappt, Hermine schien ja gar nicht richtig aufgepasst zu haben, so wenig wie sie von ihren Spielzügen wusste.

Stattdessen nervte sie Harry zum tausendsten Mal mit der Frage, wann er denn nun vor Gericht gegen diese Todesser aussagen sollte. Harry wehrte dieses Thema vehement ab. Er habe Anweisung bekommen, dazu nichts Näheres zu sagen. Merkwürdig nur, dass man ihm zwar gesagt hatte, wann, aber nicht gegen wen er aussagen sollte.

Das war die Rache, für Hermines Weigerung, die Identität ihres Patienten preiszugeben. Harry war nicht so obrigkeitshörig, dass er sich vom Ministerium hätte einschüchtern lassen. Aber weil sie nicht sagte, wer er war, wollte Harry auch nicht sagen, wann der Prozess stattfand.

Hätte sie es nicht einfach sagen können? Es konnte sich doch nur noch um Tage oder wenige Wochen handeln, bis es alle erfuhren. Aber dann hätte er sie angeschrien. Hysterische Wutanfälle erlebte die junge Frau aber täglich bei der Arbeit, zumindest in ihrer Freizeit, durfte sie da nicht auf Frieden hoffen? Also sagte sie nichts …

Der, gegen den der Prozess laufen würde, trieb Hermine langsam aber sicher damit zur Verzweiflung, indem er sie nun jeden Tag bis zu zehn Mal fragte, ob sie am nächsten Tag auch bestimmt wieder kommen würde. So aufgewühlt er samstagmittags war, so apathisch wirkte er montagmorgens. Der Tag am Wochenende, an dem er ganz alleine war, lies ihn vor Furcht wie einen Toten erstarren.

Er schlief auch nicht mehr. Tagsüber dann ständig übermüdet, doch nachts zu panisch um einzuschlafen, wirkte er mehr den je wie ein Gespenst. Einmal versuchte Hermine, Oberschwester Claris um ein Schlafmittel zu bitten, das wurde dann, oh Wunder, abgewiesen. Er solle doch froh sein wach bleiben zu können, bald werde er genug Schlaf haben.

Wenn Ron an den Wochenenden da war, wenn sie mit ihm alleine oder mit anderen Freunden unterwegs waren, dann konnten sich die anderen Gryffindors stundenlang über dümmliche Todesserwitze amüsieren. Laut lachend fragten sie nach Hermines Aromatherapie und ob sie das nicht endlich aufgeben wollte.

Hermine brach weinend am Tisch zusammen … nur um dann abends von Ron zu hören, dass sie sich sehr zu ihrem Nachteil verändert hätte. Das war an ihrem neunzehnten Geburtstag.

Irgendwann kam der Tag an dem Tom, den Hermine einfach nicht mal mehr innerlich Voldemort nennen konnte, endgültig zusammenbrach.

Drei Stunden am Stück rannte er wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Zimmer herum und behauptete immer wieder, dass ihm das Zimmer die Luft zum Atmen nehmen würde. Danach brachte er die Gusseisenwanne, die Toilette und das Waschbecken zum explodieren. Daraufhin bildete er sich ein, man würde die Wände enger hexen, um ihn zwischen ihnen zu zerquetschen. Nachdem Hermine dann mehrmals im Zimmer herumgehen musste, um ihm zu versichern, dass das Zimmer genauso groß war wie eh und je, war er der Meinung, dass Hermine sich das nur ausdenken würde, weil sie zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy ein Mordkomplott gegen ihn geschmiedet hatte, damit diesem die Gerichtsaussage erspart bliebe.

Laut schreiend trommelten die weißen Fäuste so lange gegen die Wand, bis sie bluteten.

Ein Glück, dass der Kater an diesem Tag nicht da war. Wenn es ihm sehr schlecht ging, glaubte er sogar, dass der Kater ein Animagus des Ministeriums war und ihn töten wollte.

Das Brüllen ging in panisches Hyperventilieren über. Kurze Zeit später, brach der große Mann schweißüberströmt und weinend zusammen. Hermine war tief bestürzt. Schreien, Toben und Beleidigungen war sie ja gewohnt. Aber das … ER hatte Todesangst vor IHR.

Als Hermine zu ihm ging, um sich um ihrem „Patienten" zu kümmern, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm doch nichts tun würde, dass er ihr vertrauen könnte, sprang er wie ein tollwütiges Tier auf sie, drückte sie zu Boden, warf sich auf sie und drückte ihr die Kehle zu.

In Todesangst hob sie den Zauberstab und rief zum ersten Mal die Auroren vor der Tür um Hilfe.

Mit der Kraft eines Wahnsinnigen schaffte es der bleiche Mann, das junge Mädchen festzuhalten und ihr dennoch den Zauberstab … zu entreißen.

Wie auch immer er es angestellt haben mochte, die Barriere um den Stab aufzuheben, es nützte ihm nichts. Schon bevor die Auroren ins Zimmer stürzten, gab der Zauberstab einen starken Stromschlag von sich und Tom brach bewusstlos zusammen.

Die vier Auroren wuchteten den dünnen Mann gemeinsam zurück auf sein Bett und lähmten ihn erneut, wie vorgeschrieben. Niemand machte Hermine Vorwürfe, sie dachten wohl, er hätte die Lähmbanne alleine überwunden.

Das war nun auch endgültig für die arme Hermine zu viel. Nachdem sie monatelang hatte schweigen müssen, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und gestand den vier Männern unter Tränen, all die Dinge, die sie mit ihrem Patienten bereits durchgemacht hatte und wie unglücklich sie selbst im Moment war.

Der älteste unter ihnen, ein großer schwarzer Mann, der Hermine an Kinglsey Shacklebolt erinnerte und Ben hieß, schien zutiefst betroffen, als ihm Hermine von den katastrophalen Haftbedingungen zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit berichtete.

Er hörte ihr geduldig zu und machte ihr auch keine Vorwürfe als sie zugab, dass sie selbst die Banne seit Monaten nicht mehr auf ihn legen wollte und dass es trotzdem recht gut geklappt hatte.

Bis jetzt, wo er vor lauter Angst den Verstand verlor.

Ben, der schwarze Auror, beschloss, daran etwas zu ändern und ging in die oberen Stockwerke, um mit Claris zu reden. Am Ende des Tages wurden die Banne von Tom Riddle gelöst und man erlaubte ihm drei, garantiert nicht vergiftete, Mahlzeiten am Tag.

Außerdem brachte Ben ein Beruhigungsmittel mit. Weitere Nervenzusammenbrüche würden, so erklärte Ben den Krankenschwestern, nur die Sicherheit des Pflegepersonals gefährden. Vermutlich waren Helen und Clairs enttäuscht, hofften sie doch, dass der verhasste Patient seine verräterische Pflegerin selbst für ihr Entgegenkommen bestrafen würde. Da sie dies wohl aber nicht offen vor den Auroren zugeben wollten, willigten sie zähneknirschend einigen Zugeständnissen ein.

Tom Riddle selbst war der Ausraster sichtbar unangenehm. Er wollte Hermine, als er aufwachte und zitternd im Bett lag, kaum noch ansehen. Immerhin ließ er sich dann aber brav den Beruhigungstrank verabreichen, er hatte wohl verstanden, dass er ihn brauchte.

Als Hermine ihm dann sagte, dass sie trotzdem bis zum Ende jeden Tag kommen würde, ihr Claris, auf Bens Drängen hin, erlaubt hätte auch sonntags zu kommen und die Auroren ihr gestatten, vor seiner Hinrichtung, rund um die Uhr bei ihm zu bleiben, fiel er ihr wie ein kleines Kind wimmernd aber dankbar um den Hals.

Ben war sehr lieb zu Hermine. Er half ihr, einige würdigere Haftbedingungen gegen Claris und Helen durchzusetzen. Zum Beispiel wurde die Lähmung aufgehoben, dafür sollten im Gegenzug die Auroren mehrmals täglich auch IM Zimmer Wache stehen. Das war gar nicht so übel, unter diesen Umständen war alles besser als die vorherige Einzelhaft. Hermine konnte zumindest an den Nachmittagen nach Hause gehen und versuchen zu entspannen, ohne sich ständig ganz alleine für weitere, mögliche Nervenzusammenbrüche verantwortlich fühlen zu müssen.

Außerdem vereinbarte Ben Termine mit einem Psychologen.

Für Hermine!

Und die nahm das Mädchen unendlich dankbar an, da sie dort, der psychologische Heiler hatte Schweigepflicht, endlich einmal all die schlimmen Dinge aussprechen konnte, die die letzten Monate für sie so grausam gemacht hatten.

Sie traute sich sogar dem Therapeuten zu sagen, dass sie den Oktober fürchtete, weil er, ihr unglücklicher Freund, dann tot war.

Die Auroren waren sehr verständnisvoll. Todesurteile waren nicht üblich, nur für einen Verbrecher wie den Dunklen Lord wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht. Niemand wusste, wie man damit umgehen sollte. Nach dem Nervenzusammenbruch jedoch hatten die ablösenden Wachen wohl beschlossen, dass etwas Entgegenkommen von ihrer Seite um Hermine, vor allem ihr, zu helfen, auch entgegen der Anweisungen, nicht schaden würde.

Aus diesem Grunde wurden auch endlich Details über den Prozess verraten. Man teilte den beiden Unwissenden mit, dass der Prozess am 1. Oktober beginnen würde, sieben Verhandlungstage stattfänden, am das Urteil verkündet werden sollte und man Lord Voldemort am 8. Oktober in die Todeskammer bringen würde.

Da der Prozess in Überlänge abgehalten wurde, würde er über Nacht im Ministerium bleiben. Nach dem Urteilsspruch würde man ihn aber, bis zur Vollstreckung, wieder in das Krankenhaus bringen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass nun endlich klare Worte gesprochen wurden oder daran, dass er nun dauerhaft unter Beruhigungsmittel gestellt wurde. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Erkenntnis, dass er in den verbleibenden Tagen keinen Weg mehr finden würde, alle Sicherungen, die auf Hermines Zauberstab lagen und die Auroren in seinem Zimmer zu überwinden.

Jedenfalls wurde der Gefangene in der letzten Woche vor dem Prozessbeginn wieder ruhiger und schaffte es halbwegs, die übliche kühle, Überlegenheit auszustrahlen.

Er aß, wusch sich und sprach wieder. Wenn auch nur wenig … und immerhin, wenn Hermine ihm von ihren Freunden erzählte, dann hörte er zu. Er hörte sogar zu, als sie von den Longbottoms oben bei den Fluchschäden erzählte, davon, wie lustig die Weasley Zwillinge gewesen waren, wie traurig sie über Lupins und Tonks' Tod war und wie viel Angst sie selbst im letzten Jahr gehabt hatte, als ER sie hatte umbringen wollen. Ohne ein Kommentar von ihm natürlich, aber immerhin, bis dahin hatte er ihr ja immer zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm seine eigenen Opfer komplett egal waren.

Auch der Kater durfte nun wieder öfter kommen. Die Sorge, dass er den Kater in einem Anfall von Paranoia töten könnte, war gewichen.

Am Vorabend des Prozessbeginns begann er sogar, von den Todessern zu erzählen. Seiner verstorbenen Armee. Von den Treffen, wie es war, von ihnen angebetet zu werden und kleine Alltagsgeschichten über seine Getreuen, die nun tot waren. Auch von der Zeit in Albanien berichtete er, gab sogar zu, dass er damals zwar den Umständen entsprechend gut zurecht kam, aber sich oft einsam und mutlos gefühlt hätte.

Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war sie auch der erste Mensch, dem er von seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus und seinen, natürlich, überragenden Noten in der Muggelschule erzählte … und wie oft er damals Angst gehabt hatte, verrückt zu sein, weil er so anders war als die anderen Kinder, die alle Angst vor ihm hatten und ihn mieden.

Hermine erzählte im Gegenzug dazu von Dumbledores Schrullen. Erzählte von der grässlichen Professor Umbrigde. Erzählte ihm von Hagrids Faible für „interessante Geschöpfe", wo er aus eigener Erinnerung viel dazusteuern konnte. Sie erzählte auch, dass Wurmschwanz jahrelang das Haustier der Weasleys gewesen war und fast von ihrem Kater Krummbein gefressen worden war. Giggelnd berichtete sie von dem Tag als der Snape-Irrwicht in der Kleidung von Neville Longbottoms Oma, durch das Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts spaziert war.

Über die letzten beiden Geschichten konnte er sogar lachen.

Nur von Ron, da erzählte sie nichts.

Morgen würde der Prozess beginnen und Hermine hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihren Gefangenen retten zu können.

* * *

_**Bemerkungen dazu:**  
Voldis Verhalten ist zugegeben ziemlich unvoldihaft, entspricht jedoch dem Verhalten, das Menschen unter ähnlichen Umständen (Todeszelle/ naher, ungewollter Tod steht bevor usw.) zeigen._

_* Dass er nicht mehr alleine sein will, sich an den einzigen Menschen klammert, den er hat._

_* Unkontrollierte Wutausbrüche (und Frust über die eigene, nicht beherrschbare Schwäche)_

_* Das Engegefühl, die Angst zu ersticken … immerhin ist er seit Monaten in einem einzigen  
Raum eingesperrt darf nicht mal, wie andere Häftlinge, ab und zu den Raum verlassen, um sich  
zu bewegen. Allein davon wird man wahnsinnig._

_* Die Paranoia, dass man ihn jederzeit beseitigen könnte._

_* Dauerpanik, weil in jeder Sekunde das Ende beginnen könnte._

_* Dissoziiert, um die Situation nicht mehr wahrnehmen zu müssen._

_Nicht Wenige reagieren darauf auch, mit gezielter Auseinandersetzung mit dem Jenseits, religiösem Wahn usw. Da unser Voldi aber schon einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen hat, was er werden wird (gehäutetes Baby in Kings Cross) ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er versucht sich damit zu trösten (die bessere Welt)_

_Immerhin fürchtet er ja nichts so sehr wie den Tod. Er weiß auch, was ihn dort erwartet … und keine Sau hat ihm gesagt, wann es soweit sein wird. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde … kann es soweit kommen._

_Deswegen, seid gnädig und lasst ihn durchdrehen._


	20. Prozessbeginn

**Beta: Alraune **alraunegießumtopfundindiesonnestell***

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Prozessbeginn **

Am Morgen des Prozessbeginns, Lord Voldemort würde also vermutlich noch acht Tage zu leben haben, ging Hermine nicht ins Krankenhaus. Man hatte ihr am Vorabend gesagt, dass der Gefangene am frühen Morgen schon von den Auroren abgeholt werden würde.

Während der Verhandlung dürfe sie auch nicht zu ihm gehen. Erst nach der Verhandlung, wenn er seine letzten Stunden im Krankenhaus abwarten sollte, dürfe sie ihren lieben Feind wahrscheinlich wiedersehen. Dort würden sie dann warten, bis er endgültig gehen musste.

Hermine hatte ihre Eltern unter einem Vorwand eingeladen. Ihr Therapeut hatte sie dazu ermutigt, sich Hilfe zu holen. Sie hatte schon so lange stark sein müssen und war dabei ganz auf sich alleine gestellt, etwas moralische Unterstützung angesichts der kommenden Ereignisse würde ihr gut tun.

Wirklich gut war Hermines Vorwand nicht. Ihre Eltern glaubten bestimmt nicht wirklich, dass sie ihnen unbedingt ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zeigen musste, jedoch klang die junge Frau so verzweifelt am Telefon, dass Mr Und Mrs Grangers, zutiefst beunruhigt, kurzfristig ihre Praxis schlossen und zwei Wochen lang zu ihrer Tochter nach England reisten.

Da ihr ach-so-interessantes Zimmer in Toms Wirtshaus jedoch zu klein war, um weitere Gäste zu beherbergen, boten sich die Weasleys an, Hermines Eltern in diesen zwei Wochen bei sich im Fuchsbau aufzunehmen.

Eigentlich klappte das sehr gut. Arthur Weasley war selig, soviel Muggel-Know-How um sich herum zu haben und die Grangers waren froh, soviel über die magische Welt lernen zu können.

Doch wie würde die Stimmung wohl sein, wenn Ron, Harry und Hermine an diesem Abend nach Hause kamen?

xXx

Es war erst acht Uhr am morgen. Alles, was offiziell bestätigt worden war, war, dass die nächsten Tage ein Prozess gegen einen einzelnen Todesser stattfinden würde, dessen Verurteilung schnellstmöglich erwirkt werden sollte.

Dass man die Identität geheim hielt, ließ viel Platz ließ für allerlei Spekulationen.

Hermine betrat mit wackligen Knien den großen kreisrunden Sitzungssaal. Einem Hörsaal oder einem Kinosaal gleich, stiegen die hölzernen Sitzreihen nach oben hin an, so dass das „Publikum" auf die freie, kreisrunde Fläche in der Mitte blicken konnte.

Nein, ein Kinosaal, das war falsch. Heute war der Gerichtssaal die Arena des Colosseums in Rom, gleich würde man die wilde Bestien hereinbringen, die die Auroren wie Gladiatoren zur Volksunterhaltung vor aller Augen besiegen sollten. Dann würde Cäsar, in diesem Falle der neue Zaubereiminister und oberste Richter des Zaubergamotts, den Daumen senken und für Lord Voldemort den Todesstoß anordnen.

Viel mehr Leute als sonst drängten an diesem Morgen in das Ministerium. Die Stimmung war voll von ängstlicher Angespanntheit. Es war nicht der erste Todesserprozess, doch natürlich war vielen, die diese Prozesse beobachtet hatten, nicht entgangen, dass alle Angeklagten namentlich genannt worden waren und nur dieser spezielle Gefangene namenlos war. Rita Kimmkorn hatte den Angeklagten in ihrer Samstagsausgabe „Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf" genannt. Eine Anspielung, mit der sie natürlich genau ins Schwarze traf.

Immer wieder, eigentlich schon seit dem Ende der Schlacht, hatte es in der letzten Zeit Gerüchte über Lord Voldemorts Ende bei der Schlacht gegeben. Das Ministerium verweigerte eine Stellungnahme, was mit der Leiche geschehen war.

Ja, was war damals geschehen? Ben hatte ihnen gesagt, dass der Fluch, der auf Voldemort zurück gefallen war, ein abgeschwächter „Streifschuss" gewesen war. Offenbar hatte er es im letzten Moment geschafft die volle Wucht des Avada Kedavras abzuschwächen und von seinem Körperzentrum wegzuleiten.

Aber auch in dieser abgeschwächten Form war der Fluch stark genug gewesen, um seinen Urheber lebensgefährlich zu schwächen. Was in der großen Halle zu Boden zu Boden gefallen war, war keine Leiche, sondern etwas, das knapp davor gestanden war, eben dieses zu werden.

Der grüne Blitz hatte den Dunklen Lord getroffen, er war zu Boden gegangen, mehr wurde in der Halle von der feiernden Menge nicht beachtet oder gar unternommen.

Eine ärztliche Untersuchung war erst in der Abstellkammer durchgeführt worden, in die man ihn nach der Schlacht gebracht hatte. Kingsley Shacklebolt war hinzugeholt worden und einige ethisch höchst unangenehme Minuten lang war überlegt worden, ob man den Schwerverletzten nicht einfach liegen lassen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen sollte. So lange, bis Shacklelbolt die Idee kam, wie rein man den Namen des Landes doch waschen könnte, wenn man das Leben des Mörders retten würde, um es dann später in aller Öffentlichkeit auszulöschen.

Ein Meuchelmord hätte den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Barbarischen hinterlassen, doch Menschen zu töten, die dazu ordnungsgemäß verurteilt worden waren, das war Gerechtigkeit.

Sechs Menschen waren in der Abstellkammer, etwa zwölf Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses wussten, wer im Keller gepflegt, oder besser, weggesperrt wurde, sechzehn verschiedene Auroren wechselten sich mit der Wache im Krankenhaus ab. Offenbar waren diese insgesamt vierunddreißig Menschen nicht ganz so verschwiegen und vorsichtig, wie sie es hätten sein sollen.

Entweder rutschte dem einen oder anderen eine unbedachte Bemerkung heraus, manche Berichte wurden von den falschen Augen gelesen, manche Gespräche von den falschen Ohren belauscht. Alles zusammen reichte das auch, um immer wieder neue Gerüchte in Umlauf zu bringen, wonach der Dunkle Lord noch lebte.

Doch es gab ja so viele Geschichten. Da das Ministerium am Tod Voldemorts fest hielt, blieben diese Informationen Gerüchte.

Am Wochenende gab das Ministerium zum ersten mal genauere Informationen heraus, doch die Zeitungen wurden am Montagmorgen bis acht Uhr, dem Beginn der Verhandlung, zurückgehalten. Zu groß war die Angstvor einer Massenpanik oder Unruhen, die den Sitzungsbeginn behindert hätten.

Doch, wie erwähnt, es gab Gerüchte.

Wie bei anderen Todesserprozessen auch, mussten sich die Leute, die zuschauen wollten, einige Tage vorher in Listen eintragen, die im Ministerium ausgehängt wurden. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um Blutrache zu vermeiden. Außerdem war der Saal nicht groß genug, um alle Menschen, die mit den Todessern offene Rechnungen hatten, aufnehmen zu können.

In diesem Fall, bei diesem Prozess, wurde die Zuschauerzahl darüber hinaus zusätzlich begrenzt und gesiebt. Dem ausgewählten Publikum wurde am Abend des vorherigen Tages eine Erlaubniserklärung per Eulenpost zugesandt. Nur mit dieser Erklärung in der Handdurfte man den Saal betreten. Die anderen warteten in den überfüllten Gängen des Ministeriums, ob sich die Gerüchte in Gewissheit verwandeln würden.

Am Eingang mussten alle Zugelassenen, ihrer größten Verwunderung zum Trotz, die Zauberstäbe an eigens dafür zuständige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter abgeben, die lange Pergamentrolle vor sich aufgebaut hatten, in denen sie die Eigenschaften eines jeden Zauberstabes genau notierten, um sie später an die richtigen Besitzer zurück geben zu können.

Hermine hatte eine Erlaubnis bekommen, Ron auch, ebenso wie zahlreiche andere bekannte Gesichter, die die drei Gryffindors von ihrem Platz her erkannten. Die meisten waren aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligt gewesen. Allein schon die Auswahl des Publikumsließ Rückschlüsse auf die Identität des Angeklagten zu. Diejenigen, die als Zuschauer ausgewählt worden waren, bekamen nummerierte Sitzplätze zugewiesen. So viel Ordnung wie möglich sollte im Vorfeld geschaffen werden.

Die Zeugen saßen noch im Raum, sollten nun doch erfahren, gegen wen sie aussagen sollen, würden aber später hinausgeschickt. Erst dannwürde man ihnen den genauer Termin ihrer Aussage mitteilen.

Wer den Sitzungssaal kannte, wurde überrascht. Die vorderen Sitzreihen waren magisch entfernt worden. Die „Bühne", so konnte man es nennen, wo das nun folgende Schauspiel abgehalten werden sollte, war vergrößert worden.

Der Raum wurde von zahlreichen Fackeln und Leuchtfeuern erleuchtet. In der Mitte des Raumes, dort, wo das freie Feld war, wo die Angeklagten verhört wurden, war ein Mosaik in den Boden eingelassen, das die magischen Geschwister darstellte.

Der steinerne Boden, die mit Marmor verkleideten, dunklen, fensterlosen Wände des Kellergewölbes und das echoähnliche Nachhallen, das jedes Geräusch in dem weiträumigen Raum erzeugte, sowie der leicht modrige Geruch des fensterlosen Raumes, ließen diesen Saal wie eine große, kalte Gruft erscheinen.

Hermine erschauderte bei diesem Vergleich. Natürlich war hier schon lange niemand mehr zum Tode verurteilt worden, davon war man schon vor über hundert Jahren abgekommen, doch die Zauberwelt war keine barmherzige, sondern wurde mit strenger Faust regiert und Strafen war oft unverhältnismäßig hart und grausam.

Die Richter- und Anklageplätze schlossen sich in das Kreisrund der Zuschauerbänke ein, waren jedoch durch Steinwände abgetrennt. Einer Opernloge gleich saßen die Leute hier komfortabler, geräumiger auseinander, hatten jedoch alle Tische vor sich. Ein thronartige Stuhl, auf den man den Angeklagten fesseln würde, war zu ihnen hin ausgerichtet.

Hermine saß neben Ron und Harry auf mittleren Rängen am linken Ende des Saales. Der Stuhl, auf den der Angeklagte geschnallt werden würde, stand ihnen schräg gegenüber. Sie würde ihn genau im Blick haben. War das nun gut oder schlecht?

Harry wippte nervös aus seinem Platz vor und zurück. Mit fahrigen Fingern fummelte er an dem zerknitterten Brief herum, den er vor ein paar Wochen vom Ministerium erhalten hatte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, er hechelte fast vor Nervosität. Natürlich hatte auch er die Gerüchte gehört, aber es waren eben nur Gerüchte. Da er nun kein Horkrux mehr war, war auch die Verbindung zu Voldemort abgerissen.

Und er hatte ihn doch sterben gesehen, oder nicht?

Da aber niemandem im Saal sonst einfallen wollte, wer der Angeklagte sein könnte, war die Atmosphäre schon zu Beginn erfüllt von ängstlichen Vermutungen. Überall murmelte es „Hast du nicht gehört? Vielleicht stimmt es ja" und sofort beruhigende Einwände wie: „Aber er starb doch während der Schlacht, man sah ihn doch umfallen".

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite saßen Neville und Augusta Longbottom. Luna Lovegood und ihr Vater saßen, dank des Presseausweises, einige Reihen weiter vorne. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Xenophilius in seiner Zeitung über diese Enthüllung schreiben würde.

Auch Professoren aus Hogwarts waren da. Hermine nickte ihnen mit verunglücktem Lächeln zu. Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, würde sie auf gar keinen Fall mit einem von ihnen reden. Nicht heute. Auch nicht mit Hagrid, der, das hatte sie von Harry erfahren, ebenfalls als Zeuge aussagen würde.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sammelte um sich herum zahlreiche hochrangige Regierungsmitglieder. Offenbar wohnten auch Vertreterausländischer Regierungen dem Prozess bei. Ihre Umhänge wurden an der linken Seite von aufgenähten Flaggen ihres Landes geziert.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwanzig Auroren betraten den Saal, die sich kreisrund um den Anklagestuhl aufstellten.

Rote Blitze schossen aus den Zauberstäben der Auroren, die kreisrund um die Sitzplätze zu rotglühenden Gitterstäben verschmolzen, um das, was dort hineinkommen würde, von den Zuschauern und den Richtern zu trennen. Zusätzlich wurden Protego-Schutzschilde um die Richterloge beschworen.

Die Türen wurden ebenfalls mit zusätzlichen Bannen belegt.

Der ganze Raum glich nun einem Zirkuszelt, in dessen Mitte ein Raubtiergehege aufgebaut worden war.

Die Menge wurde zusehend nervöser. Warum diese verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?

Hermine stieß Ron in die Seite und deutete nach vorne. Auch Harry drehte sich um.

Draco, Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy hatten einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zugewiesen bekommen. Sie würden nachher, wie Harry und die anderen Zeugen, hinausgehen müssen. Die Familie Malfoy schien von einer großen Unruhe überkommen. Ihre Gesichter glänzten schweißnass, während sie immer wieder ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten, flüsterten sich wohl gegenseitig Vermutungen zu, wer der nächste Angeklagte sein könnte.

Die Auroren verengten den Kreis um den Anklagestuhl und belegten den noch leeren Sitz mit zusätzlichen Bannen und Flüchen. Nachdem dies erledigt war, erweiterte sich der Kreis der Beschützer wieder, so weit wie möglich, wichen sie zu den Zuschauerbänken nach hinten zurück, als würden sie dem, der sich dort niederlassen sollte, nicht einen Zentimeter zu nah kommen wollen.

Das Raunen der Menge wurde immer lauter. Bisher waren doch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ausreichend und einfallsreich gewesen. Was würde auf die Anwesenden wohl zukommen, dass all diesen zusätzlichen Aufwand rechtfertigte?

Erneut hoben die Auroren die Zauberstäbe und senkten den Lärmpegel. Durch das Drehen ihrer Zauberstäbe konnten sie die Stimmlautsärken der Menschen im Raum leiser dimmen, bis nur noch Wispern die aufgeregt schwatzenden Münder verließ. Doch dieses Geflüsterte von den rund fünfhundert Menschen im Saalließ die Atmosphäre nur noch gespenstischer wirken.

Ankläger wie Richter, allesamt wirkten sie angespannt. Manche weiß, manche rotfleckig im Gesicht. Nervös zur Tür schielend, saßen sie schwer atmend an ihren Plätzen und wirkten unsicher, ob sie ihrer Neugier nachgeben und Richtung Tür sehen sollten, oder ob sie nicht doch lieber die Sicherheit vorgehen lassen und sich unter ihren Tischen verstecken sollten.

Doch irgendwann war die Anspannung, die darauf folgte nicht mehr zu ertragen. Nun musste es beginnen.

Shacklelbolt nickte der Anklagehexe zu, die sich daraufhin so wacklig auf ihre Beine erhob, dass sie fast auf ihren Assistenten gefallen wäre. Doch sie richtete sich erneut auf, begradigte sich und verkündete mit lauter, überraschend selbstsicher wirkender Stimme:

„Nächster Verhandlungspunkt, der Staat gegen Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Wenige, ganz wenige Menschen, in der Menge, waren bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens kreidebleich geworden. Doch konnte Hermine in all ihren Gesichtern die Hoffnung erkennen, dass dies ein Missverständnis war und eine andere Personmit ähnlich klingelndem Namen gemeint war.

Die meisten jedoch schienen entweder nicht auf ihre Worte geachtet zu haben oder sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, was an diesem Riddle denn schon besonders sein sollte. Er war ja nicht einmal ein bekannter Todesser.

Harry und Ron, eben noch in ein Gespräch vertieft, sahen sich verwundert um. Schienen nicht zu begreifen, was die ratlosen Gesichter bedeuten sollten.

Ebenso die Malfoys, vor lauter Herumrätseln, wer der Angeklagte sein könnte, hörten den Namen gar nicht, den die Anklägerin eben aufrief.

Mafalda Hopfkirch erbat sich erneut absolute Stille im Saal, als sie weitersprach. „Holen Sie den Angeklagten jetzt herein."

Die große, schwere Ebenholztür des Saales schwang auf und vier weitere Auroren betraten den Saal. Den Angeklagten hatten sie in die Mitte genommen, schatteten ihn mit ihren Körpern vorne, hinten, rechts und links von den Blicken der Zuschauer ab. Einzig ein schwarzer Umhang,war durch die Körper hindurch zu erkennen. Ein schwarzer Umhang, der von einem relativ großen Mann getragen wurde, dessen Gesicht jedoch merkwürdig unscharf wirkte und auch bei genauem Hinsehen nicht zu erkennen war.

Ein spitzer Schrei und eine Frau wurde ohnmächtig. Ron und Harry sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf.

„Kannst du was sehen? Was ist denn mit der Frau passiert?" wollte Harry von Ron wissen, während er sich seine Brille an seinem Umhang abwischte, offenbar der Meinung, dass nur die Brille daran schuld war, dass der Angeklagte nicht zu erkennen war.

„Nein, nichts. Ich seh gar nichts…als ob sie den Typ eingenebelt hätten. Der ist total verschwommen", entgegnete der Rothaarige enttäuscht, während er jedoch angestrengt weiter versuchte, doch etwas mehr als nur schwarzen Nebel zwischen den Auroren erkennen zu können.

Ein weiterer panischer Schrei, und noch einer. Obwohl es den Menschen im Saal durch den Flüsterzauber unmöglich war, laut zu werden, war doch von allen Seiten ein aufgewühltes Raunen zu vernehmen. Die Spannung im Saal war nicht mehr auszuhalten.

Der Angeklagte und seine Aufpasser erreichten den Anklagestuhl und wandten sich der Richterloge zu. In dem Moment, als die Auroren, die vorne und hinten standen, beiseite traten, um sich zu ihren Kollegen rechts und links neben dem Gefangenen aufzustellen, löste sich der Unkenntlichkeitszauber. Das eben so unscharfe Bild wurde zunehmend schärfer, allmählich konnte man jetzt die Konturen des Körpers immer besser, und letztendlich auch das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen.

Dort, hochgewachsen, schwarzgekleidet und geisterhaft bleich stand der gefürchtetste Mann der Welt. Der Unsägliche, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, der gefährlichste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten.

Lord Voldemort.

Panik drohte im Saal auszubrechen. Stühle wurden umgeworfen, Menschen fielen von ihren Plätzen, einige warfen sich auch absichtlich zu Boden und der ganze Raum war nun erfüllt vom Geräusch umfallender Stühle, leisen, furchterfüllten Schreien und hellen Blitzen, das nicht von Flüchen, sondern von hunderten von Kamerasverursacht wurde, mit denen die Pressemitarbeiter so eifrig Fotos schossen, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Zweifellos würden Rita Kimmkorn und Co im Laufe des Tages erste Berichte und Bilder abgeben, so dass der „Abendprophet" nun schon am Mittag oder Nachmittag veröffentlicht werden konnte. Damit ihn alle im Land sehen konnten, den totgeglaubten, nun gefesselten Dunklen Lord.

Todesangst wehte durch den Saal, steckte, einer hochinfektiösen Krankheit gleich, alle an, die den bleichen Mann erblickten. Alle, ausnahmslos alle, kramten und wühlten hektisch in ihren Umhängen und Taschen, voll Panik hatten sie vergessen, dass sie ihre Waffen, die Zauberstäbe, nicht mehr bei sich trugen. Ein einziger Mann, gefesselt und umringt von 24 Auroren, ließ in hunderten von Menschen das Gefühl vollkommener Schutzlosigkeit aufkommen.

Lord Voldemort stand aufrecht, stolz, überheblich grinsend vor seinen Anklägern, wirkte über die Aufregung, die bei seinem Erscheinen ausgebrochen war, eher amüsiert. Das Menschen bei seinem Anblick in Panik ausbrachen, war ihm vermutlich ein wohl bekannter Anblick.

Die Hände hinter dem Rücken magisch gefesselt, vierundzwanzig Zauberstäbe der Auroren direkt auf ihn gerichtet war er vollkommen gelassen, zeigte nicht den geringsten Anflug von Furcht.

Sein Anblick war befremdlich für Hermine, weil er so vertraut war. Das war der Mann, den sie noch vor einem halben Jahr töten wollten. Genauso hatte er bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts ausgesehen.

Unwirklich war die Erinnerung an den zum Gerippe abgemagerten, hilflosen Mann, dem sie Anfang Mai im Krankenhaus begegnet dem hatte er über fünfzehn Kilo zugenommen, wodurch er nun wieder eher sehnig als dürr aussah. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht und auf seiner Haut waren abgeheilt, sodass er weder schwächlich noch hilflos erschien.

Das war auch nicht mehr das panische Nervenbündel, zu dem ihm die Todesangst noch vor ein paar Tagen gemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja wirklich mit seinem Schicksal abgegeben, aber natürlich war er vor allen Dingen auch zu stolz, um hier bei seinem letzten Auftritt Schwäche zu zeigen.

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Familie Malfoy gefangen. Narcissa war, soweit in dem Gedränge überhaupt möglich, mit einem gellenden Angstschrei drei Schritte nach hinten geflüchtet und hielt Draco festumklammert an sich gedrückt, der kreidebleich war und die entwürdigende, ihn zum Kleinkind degradierende Behandlung seiner Mutter gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Lucius Malfoys graublaue Augen trafen sich mit den rotglühenden, unheilvoll funkelnden Augen seines Meisters, wurden von dem flammenden Blick gefesselt und verbrannt…bis Lucius dem nicht mehr gewachsen war und er bewusstlos neben Frau und Sohn zusammenbrach.

Eine alte Hexe, die Lucius´ Zusammenbruch bemerkte, sprang überraschend schnell von ihrem Platz auf, kletterte auf ihren Stuhl und schrie, während sie mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den Angeklagten zeigte: „Er hat ihn umgebracht!"

Doch Lucius erwachte schon wieder und ließ sich von Frau und Sohn auf die Beine stellen.

Voldemort selbst belohnte dies Schauspiel mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Genüsslich glitten seine Blicke über die drei Malfoys, während seine Lippen einen stummen, abgrundtief bösartigen Gruß formten. Hermine kannte diesen Blick, wären die Auroren nicht hier, nur einige weniger, die Malfoys und alle um sie herum würden keine weitere Minute mehr zu leben haben. Lucius Zusammenbruch, wie kam das? Voldemort hatte doch nicht etwa…nein, das war doch nicht möglich. Hoffentlich.

Einen Verteidiger hatte der Angeklagte nicht. Noch ein Detail, das den Zaubererstaat fragwürdig erscheinen ließ. Anwälte, im Sinne der Muggel, gab es eigentlich nicht. Nur Ankläger. Es gab zwar Leute die Angeklagten gegen Bezahlung Tipps und Hilfe anbieten konnten, doch im Gerichtssaal waren sie allein. Kein Wunder, dass Angeklagte fast automatisch auch Verurteilte waren.

Voldemorts totenkopfähnliches Gesicht wendete sich langsam von rechts nach links, schien auf den Schultern und dem langen Hals zu kugeln, während er mit wachsamen Blick die Zuschauermenge nach bekannten Gesichtern durchforstete. Meist höhnisch grinsend, nickte er ehemaligen Opfer, kaum wahrnehmbar, zu. Als seine Blick ihm zur Linken, bei Hermine, ankamen, gefror das Grinsen.

Hermine schluckte, spürte wie Wärme und Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen, einen Moment überlegte sie was zu tun sei, doch dann zwang sie sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln und nickte ihrem gefangenen Freund zu. Ein paar Sekunden sah er sie, ja, zweifellos sie, mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, dann verzogen sich die schmalen Lippen zu etwas, das „Hermine" bedeuten könnte, nickte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in ihre Richtung und drehte sich wieder zur Richterbank um.

Ungläubig starrten die, die das beobachtet hatten, zu Hermine. Das waren nicht wenige. Die Augen der Menschen glitten von ihr zu ihm, wieder zurück zu ihr, zu ihm, zu ihr und sie schüttelten mit ungläubigem Entsetzen in den Augen, die Köpfe.

Harry und Ron keuchten, japsten und quetschten sich nach hinten in ihre Bänke…doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine, die da wohl als einzige im Saal ruhig und kerzengerade wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, neben ihnen saß. Und sie wussten, ohne dass ein weiteres Wort nötig war, wussten sie um Hermines Geheimnis.

Wissend sahen sie zu ihrer Freundin hin und rückten unwillkürlich einige Zentimeter von ihr weg, brauchten Abstand und Platz, um die Situation, die sich ihnen so eben offenbarte, in vollem Umfang begreifen zu können.

Ron hustete, sein Gehirn war zu einem gewaltigen Knoten verschlungen und nur in Zeitlupe schienen die sich langsam ordnenden Windungen das, was sie eben wahrgenommen hatten, verarbeiten zu können.

Ungläubig, als wäre sie eine Halluzination sah Ron zu Hermine, dann zu Voldemort, zurück zu Hermine und dann hilfesuchend zu Harry. Der presste sich die Hand an die Narbe…eigentlich dürfte es diese Verbindung nicht mehr geben, aber vielleicht war es ja auch nur sein Körper, der ihm einen bösen Streich spielte, indem er ihn beim Anblick seines Erzfeindes mit Phantomschmerzen zum Narren halten wollte. Wie gebannt konnte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann seine Augen nicht von dem Menschen vor ihm abwenden, der sein ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte. Der Angestarrte quittierte den Schock seines ehemaligen Opfers, indem er ihm voll Häme, mit breitem, bedrohlichem Haifischgrinsen, zurücklächelte.

Hermine stockte, suchte nach Worten, wollte sich entschuldigen oder zumindest erklären, doch Ron hörte nicht zu. Schien gar nicht wirklich neben ihr zu sitzen, zu tief war er in seinen Erinnerungen versunken bis er sich schließlich, langsam und vorwurfsvoll an Hermine wandte.

„Ich verstehe."

Vorwurfsvoll und anklagend war sein Blick nun, doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er konnte Hermine nicht einmal anschreien oder sie irgendetwas beschuldigen, hätte er das getan, so hätte er ja vielleicht eine Antwort auf eine Frage erhalten, vor der es ihm grauste. Hermine rutschte näher, wollte ihn umarmen, wollte irgendetwas tun um ihm Nahe zu sein, doch er rückte weiter von ihr weg, schlug ihren Arm weg, wandte sich von ihr ab.

Ron beachtete ihr stummes Betteln um Verständnis und Vergebung nicht. Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, nicht fähig, seine Ängste als seine eigenen Gedanken zu akzeptieren, stand er auf, und tauschte den Platz mit Harry, der nun als menschliche Barriere zwischen ihnen saß.

Harry selbst, starrte immer noch fassungslos auf den Mann, für dessen Tod er sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, der ihm nun offensichtlich hämische Worte zuflüsterte. Unhörbar für jeden in Raum, doch Hermine wusste, wie bedrohlich, deutlich und nah Voldemorts Beschwörungen nun in Harrys Kopf erklangen.

Ein breitschultriger, blonder Auror, tippte Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schulter. Dem plötzlichen Zucken, das für einen winzigen Moment den bleichen, vom schwarzen Umhang verborgenen Körper erbeben ließ, zufolge, wurde der Gefangene mit stromstoßähnlichen Flüchen zur Ordnung gerufen.

Der Kontakt zwischen Harry und Voldemort brach ab. Kurz, ganz kurz, einen Herzschlag nur, schien Harry versucht, sich zu Hermine umzuwenden, und sie mit Millionen von Fragen und Vorwürfen zu bombardieren, wollte den Kopf zu ihr wenden, doch hielt in der Bewegung inne, erstarrte, gebot sich selbst Einhalt, wandte sich stattdessen Ron zu.

Sie hörte nicht, worüber die jungen Männer sich unterhielten. Sie flüsterten, doch immer wieder fielen Blicke Hermine hinüber, und diese Blicke, sie waren nicht freundlich.

Die junge Frau schrumpfte zu etwas zusammen, sie fühlte sich kaum wertvoller als der Dreck am Boden, der an ihren Schuhsohlen haften blieb.

Es dauerte Minuten bis die Sicherheitskräfte und Gerichtsdiener die Panik im Saal soweit beschwichtigt hatten, dass die Menge ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut der Anklägerin zuwenden konnte. Mit magisch verstärkter, jedoch unbestreitbar aufgewühlt klingender Stimme, wandte sie sich an den dunklen Lord.

„Sind Sie Tom Marvolo Riddle? Geboren am 31.12.1925 in London?"

Voldemort nickte. „Ja."

Die Anklagehexe wagte es die Brauen hochzuziehen, dem Angeklagten direkt in´s Gesicht zu blicken und fragte: „Tom, oder doch Thomas?"

Voldemirt grinste süffisant und antwortete und antwortete bitter-süß: „Nein, nur Tom."

Shacklebolt ergriff das Wort, er stand auf und Mafalda setzte sich. „Mr. Riddle. Ist es richtig, dass Sie in der Welt besser unter dem Pseudonym Lord Voldemort bekannt sind?"  
Voldemort nickte abermals, mehr gelangweilt als aufmerksam scheinend.

„Ja, diesen Namen trage ich seit meiner Schulzeit" erklang die kräftige, durchdringende und schauderhaft kalte Stimme im Raum. Gänsehaut wurde bei diesem Klang wie Blütenpollen im Wind durch den Saal geweht.

Shacklebolt versuchte, streng und autoritär auszusehen, doch schien ihn Voldemorts aufrechte Haltung zu verunsichern. Möglicherweise dachte er gerade daran, wie er selbst bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts mit Hilfe von Minerva McGonagall und Flitwick auch zu dritt keine Chance gegen den gefürchteten Schwarzmagier gehabt hatte, obwohl sie alle drei zu den fähigsten Zauberern des Kontinents zählten.

„Mr. Riddle. Ich teile Ihnen mit, dass das Gericht nicht gewillt ist diese Bezeichnung zu akzeptierten. Sie ist selbst gewählt, entbehrt jeder Grundlage und steht für jahrzehntelangen Terror, der nun beendet ist. Das Gericht wird dies nicht unterstützen, indem es sich Ihres selbstgewählten Namens unterwirft. Sie werden für den Rest der Verhandlung mit Mr. Riddle angesprochen werden."

Shacklebolt musste sich die verschwitzte Stirn abtupfen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte.  
„Mr. Riddle, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie in unserer Welt seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts für tot gehalten wurden?"

„Ja. Es wurde mir gesagt", gab der Angeklagte nach wie vor vollkommen ruhig zurück.

„Dann wird ich Ihnen und dem Volk nun erklären, warum." Shacklebolt, ein hünenhafter, schwarzer Mann faltete die Hände andächtig, schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln, und erläuterte dann die Umstände, die ihn zu der Geheimhaltung bewogen hatten. „Nachdem Sie bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts erneut von einem Fluch getroffen wurden, hielt man sie für tot. Bei einer nachfolgenden ärztlichen Untersuchung konnten jedoch Vitalfunktion festgestellt werden. Sie wurden weggebracht und Ihr Überleben geheim gehalten, da man Ihnen nicht die Möglichkeit geben wollte, unangemessene Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder Anhänger an sich zu binden. Sie werden Ihren gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort, der dem Gericht bekannt ist, geheim werde Ihnen nicht erlauben, ihre Position in irgendwelchen Interviews dazulegen."

Drohende Blicke trafen die zutiefst enttäuscht wirkende Rita Kimmkorn, wanderten dann hinüber zu anderen Pressevertretern, die allesamt Gesichter machten, als ob Weihnachten und Geburtstage für die nächsten 30 Jahre ausfallen würden.  
„Sie haben vor Gericht auszusagen und sonst nirgendwo anders. Sie hatten genug Zeit, die Welt mit ihren Drohungen und Wahnideen einzuschüchtern, dies ist nun vorbei."

Die Bombe war geplatzt, doch jetzt musste für Sicherheit gesorgt werden. Die Zauberstäbe weiterhin erhoben, traten nun zwei der Auroren aus der Menge heraus, richteten ihre Waffe gegen Voldemorts Kopf und ließen aus der Spitze ihrer Stäbe zwei schwarze Stoffbahnen schiessen, die, als sie vor Voldemorts Gesicht zusammentrafen, zu einem einzigen, glatten schwarzen Band verschmolzen und sich danach zu einem etwa 5cm breiten Streifen aufrollten, der ihm von unsichtbarer Hand um die Augen gebunden wurde.

Dies erfüllte gleich einen doppelten Zweck. Zum einen wurde damit natürlich verhindert, dass er durch Augenkontakt von anderen Menschen Besitz ergriff oder in ihren Geist eindrang, zum anderen schien es aber auch für alle Anwesenden eine Erleichterung darzustellen, wenn die gefürchteten roten Augen verborgen waren. Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so beängstigend.

Shacklebolt setzte sich, tupfte sich erneut die Stirn ab, überlegte wohl, was als nächstes anstand, dann nickte er Mafalda Hopfkirch, der Vorsteherin magischer Strafverfolgung, auffordernd zu „Bitte verlesen sie nun die Anklage".

Erneut erhob sich Mafalda Hopfkirch. Die Augen auf die Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen gerichtet, begann sie die anstehenden Punkte aufzuzählen.

„Der Zauberstaat von England, ergänzt durch Abgeordnete der internationalen magischen Union (IMU), erheben Anklage gegen Tom Marvolo Riddle. Anklagepunkte sind

· Völkermord

· Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit:

· Bildung und Leitung eines Terrorregimes internationalen Ausmaßes. Ausführung und Anstiftung zu Mord, Folter und Vergewaltigung in ungezählten Fällen.

· Bildung und Anleitung einer kriminellen und terroristischen Vereinigungen im Ausland; Erweiterter Verfall und Einziehung

· Volksverhetzung

· Ethnozid an der Muggelgemeinschaft. Genauer ausgeführt, die Verleumdung, Schmähung und Diskriminierung der nichtmagischen Mitmenschen.

· Psychische Misshandlung und Folter unzähliger Opfer.

· Menschenraub und Freiheitsberaubung in unzähligen Fällen.

· Verbreitung von Apartheid.

· Massenmorde an magischen Geschöpfen, sowie deren Folterung.

· Versklavung magischer Geschöpfe.

· Anwendung sowie Weiterentwicklung schwarzer Magie: Insbesonders Herstellung von sieben Horkruxen, sowie Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche.

· Anleitung zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüche in ungezählten Fällen.

· Anleitung zu schwarzer Magie.

· Ausführung und Anstiftung zur Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüchen in ungezählten Fällen.

· Ungerechtfertigte Festnahmen und Gerichtsurteile ohne rechtliche Basis.

· Vertreibungen von Halbblütern, Muggelgeborenen und nichtmagischen Menschen.

· Sturz der Gewählten Regierung. Putsch.

· Nötigung der Gefolgsleute, gegen ihren Willen Verbrechen zu begehen.

· Nötigung minderjähriger Zauberer, die oben genannten Verbrechen zu begehen.

· Untergrabung der inländischen Wirtschaft.

· Entwendung wertvoller, magischer Gegenstände sowie Zerstörung staatlichen Eigentums.

· Mißbrauch von Titeln, Berufsbezeichnungen und Abzeichen

· Zudem weisen all diese Verbrechen Grausamkeit bisher unbekannten Ausmaßes vor.

Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„JA!" erklang die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords, der bei der Verlesung seiner Verbrechen tatsächlich gegähnt hatte. Und immer noch stand er da, aufrecht und ohne ein Anzeichen von Furcht oder Reue im Gesicht.

Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten getreten. Wie konnte er nur gähnen? Und das hatten doch auch noch andere gesehen. Stumme Finger zeigten auf ihn, ungläubiges Murmeln erfüllte den Saal, Kopfschütteln und angewiderte Blicke.

Aber wenn Hermine die Blicke der anderen Menschen sah, wäre sie schon fast wieder gerne nach vorne gerannt und hätte ihren…was auch immer…in den Arm genommen. Ihn geschützt vor soviel Hass. Aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass all die, die ihn hassten, dies aus gutem Grund taten.

Er kommt da nicht mehr lebend raus, auf keinen Fall. Das, so dachte Hermine, ist unmöglich.

„Gut" einen winzigen Moment schien die Anklagehexe den Faden verloren zu haben, Voldemorts Lippen begannen sich spöttisch zu kräuseln…er konnte doch nicht tatsächlich seine Anklägerin manipuliert haben? Hermine war entsetzt über soviel Dreistigkeit.

Doch dann fing sich die blonde Frau mit dem Pagenkopf wieder, rückte unsicher ihre Brille zurecht, fand das Blatt Papier, das sie wohl tatsächlich vergessen hatte, zwischen ihren Fingern wieder und sprach mit immer noch leicht wirrer Stimme weiter „Ich erkläre den Prozessablauf. Die Anklage hat vierzig Zeugen vorgeladen, die diese, so eben zur Last gelegten, Verbrechen mit ihren Aussagen bestätigen sollen. Ich möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass dies nur exemplarische Fälle sind. Hunderttausende, vielleicht sogar Millionen, könnten ähnliches erzählen. All diese Zeugen stehen jedoch für bestimmte Perioden aus ihrem Leben, Mr. Riddle. Am Ende der Aussagen haben sie die Möglichkeit sich zu den Vorwürfen zu äußern und Stellung zu nehmen. Wir möchten nun alle Zeugen bitten, sich aus dem Gerichtssaal zu entfernen und zu warten, bis sie aufgerufen werden. Wir beginnen mit Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Mafalda blickte von ihrem Pergament auf, hob die Hand und deutete Lucius an, sich in den Zeugenstand zu begeben.

Einige Momente herrschte wieder reges Treiben. Die Menschen, die als Zeugen berufen waren, erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, schoben sich durch die übervollen Sitzreihen hindurch, wobei sie nicht wenige Zuschauer aus Versehen anrempelten und umstießen, und verließen, geleitet von ein paar Auroren, den Saal.

Hermine saß wieder direkt neben Ron. Dieser jedoch, schien den freien Platz, Harry musste ja auch gehen, gar nicht zu bemerken. Er knetete die Hände, ließ seine Augen ab und zu über die Menge schweifen und lächelte traurig einigen bekannten Gesichtern zu, die er im Raum erkannte, Neville Longbottom zum Beispiel.

Erneut glaubte Hermine, das Herz oder die Seele würden ihr vor so vielen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen und Gedanken zerspringen.

Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Sie hatte es gewusst, seit sie mit elf Jahren zum ersten Mal ein Buch über die magische Welt gelesen hatte. Seit sie miterlebt hatte, wie Harry verfolgt wurde. Seit sie selbst, und alle anderen „Schlammblüter", von ihm verfolgt worden waren, seit das ganze Land von ihm bedroht worden war. Seit Dumbledore alle vor ihm gewarnt hatte, seit Harry seine Geheimnisse enthüllt hatte. Seit sie sich aufgemacht hatten, um ihn zu vernichten und vor allem, seit sie ihm, dem Mörder, zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

Sie wusste, dass da der böseste Mensch der Welt, ohne einen Anflug von Reue bei der Auflistung seiner zahlreichen Schandtaten, in der Anklagebank stand.

Und dennoch…dennoch konnte sie es nicht glauben.

Zu gegenwärtig waren die mitleidserregenden Bilder der letzten Monate, waren die durchaus nicht unangenehmen Stunden mit ihm, war die Art, wie sie ihn persönlich kennengelernt hatte.

Monster waren niemals die Menschen, die einem so nahe waren. Solche Großkriminellen gab es nur in der Zeitung. Das konnte doch nicht der Mann getan haben, den sie zu Beginn wie ein Baby hatte versorgen müssen, der ihr so bereitwillig Lehrstunden gegeben hatte, der sich von ihr – wie sie mittlerweile zugeben musste- mit fast überirdischer Geduld durch Aromatherapie, McDonald's-Essen und ihren Gitarrenkünsten hatte quälen lassen. Der manchmal vor lauter Todesangst keine Luft mehr bekam.

Wie konnte der Mann, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, der den Kater fütterte, der stundenlang den passenden Moment abwartete, um Hermine, wie beiläufig, über die Wange streicheln zu können und der von einem simplen Schnupfen zur Verzweiflung gebracht worden war, wie konnte dieser gleiche Mann erbarmungslos Menschen getötet, gefoltert und…daran wollte sie erst gar nicht denken, vergewaltigt, haben?

Immerhin hatte man ihm angemessene Kleidung gegeben. Keineswegs jedoch, um seine Würde vor Gericht zu wahren, sondern um seinen Widererkennungswert durch die schwarze Robe zu erhöhen. Alle sollten sehen, erkennen, begreifen, dass ER der Schrecken war, der diese Welt bedrohte und erzittern ließ.

„Setzen Sie sich", wandte sich Hopfkirch nun wieder an den Gefangenen. Seine Handfesseln wurden gelöst, dann wurde er auf den Stuhl gesetzt und an Händen, Beinen, Armen, Knien, Brustkorb und Taille mit rotglühenden Zauberflüchen festgekettet.

Mafalda Hopfkirch verschränkte die Hände vor ihrem Schoss, als wolle sie beten. Ihr Blicke flogen durch den Raum, voll Mitgefühl für all die Leute, die dort versammelt waren, und für die, die nichts vom Prozess wissen konnten, weil sie tot waren.

„Bevor wir mit der Vernehmung beginnen, wollen wir in einer Schweigeminute all den Opfern des Terrors gedenken, die nicht mehr aussagen oder dem Prozess beiwohnen können, weil sie tot sind. Wir widmen diesen Prozess all denen, denen wir die Gerechtigkeit nur nachträglich gewähren können, deren Leid wir nicht mehr lindern können und deren Schmerzen wir nicht mehr stillen können. Lassen Sie uns eine Minute schweigen und hoffen, dass wir zumindest den Hinterbliebenen einen gewissen Trost bieten können, wenn wir ihren Schmerz anerkennen und das Unrecht, das ihnen widerfahren ist, verurteilen und bestrafen."

Traurig senkten alle Menschen im Saal den Blick, dachten an ihre verstorbenen Familienmitglieder, Freunde, Kollegen und Nachbarn. Graue Gesichter, wo immer man hinsah. Der Saal glich eher einer großen Leichenhalledenn einem Gerichtssaal. Eine Beerdigung, bei der man versuchte, Unrecht zu begraben. Eine Prozess, bei dem der Tod in Gestalt des Dunklen Lords selbst angeklagt war.

Auch Hermine schwieg, senkte den Blick und beobachtete ihre Hände, während sie an Dumbledore und alle anderen dachte, die nun nicht mehr lebten. Seinetwegen…

des Mannes wegen, der - das konnte doch nicht wahr sein – während der Schweigeminute scheinbar einige Auroren dazu gebracht hatte, sich ihm zuzuwenden undfast hätten sie ihm die Fesseln gelöst, währen sie von Kollegen nicht zurück gehalten worden.

Entsetzte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, in ihrer Intensität nur von der Belustigung in seinem Gesicht übertroffen. Niemand war in seiner Nähe sicher. Das hatte er nun bewiesen…so wie er ebenfalls bewiesen hatte, dass man ihn gar nicht schnell genug töten konnte.

Der Gedanke war nicht zu ertragen. Leise schluchzend rückte sie etwas seitlich, in die Nähe von Ron. Doch gerade als sie Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, um sich auf den freien Platz zwischen ihnen zu setzen, sah sie, wie Ron sich nur noch weiter von ihr wegdrängte. Sein Nebenmann schubste ihn schon verärgert von sich, so weit war Ron von ihr weggewichen. Würdigte sie weiterhin keines Blickes, sondern schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und wiegte sich wie unter Krämpfen auf seinem Platz vor und zurück.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus, wollte ihn trösten, doch als er ihre Berührung spürte, schlug er ihre Hand mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck weg. Ihre Augen trafen sich, ganz kurz nur, doch in Rons Blick lag nur noch kalte Verachtung, wie er sie unsagbar enttäuscht mit seinen Blicken verurteilte. Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und drehte sich von ihr weg. Jeder Millimeter seines Körpers schien „Wie konntest du nur?" zu schreien. Seine ganze Haltung brachte zum Ausdruck, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht nur ein freier Sitzplatz, sondern ganze Welten trennten.

„Wir rufen Mr. Lucius Malfoy in den Zeugenstand!", hallte die nun viel sicherere, kältere Stimme von Mafalda Hopfkirch durch den Saal.

Ein Gerichtsdiener erhob sich und ging zu dem blonden, elegant wirkenden Mann, den er zu seinem Platz unterhalb der Richterloge führte.

So wie ihn alle kannten, kühl, arrogant, überheblich, so war Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht heute. Lucius stolperte bei jedem zweiten Schritt, weil er die vor Angst geweiteten Augen nicht von seinem ehemaligen Meister nehmen konnte und dabei seine eigenen Füße zu vergessen schien. Dem dumpfen Gepolter seiner schweren Schritte folgten so immer wieder trippelnde, schnellere Trommelschläge, wenn er gestolpert war und sich aufzufangen versuchte.

Den Zeugenstand befand sich seitlich, neben der Richterloge. Lucius würde also direkt zu Voldemort hinsehen, wenn er aussagen musste. Durch die gedämpfte Stille, die dank des Lärmregelzaubers im Raum herrschte, wirkten Lucius röchelnde Atemzüge wie das unnatürlich rasselnde Schnaufen der Dementoren. Zweifellos hätte dieser Zeuge einen Dementor dem Angeklagten vorgezogen.

Allzu offensichtlich war die Annahme richtig, dass die Zeugen massenhaft überraschend verreisen oder angeblich versterben würden, wenn man ihnen vorher gesagt hätte, gegen wen sie aussagen sollten. Keiner wäre vor Gericht erschienen.

Lucius Mundwinkel bebten, seine Augen huschten immer wieder von Voldemort zur Tür, dann wieder zu Voldemort, dann wieder zur Tür…er schien zu überlegen, ob er im Falle eines Angriffes in Sicherheit kommen könnte. Da er jedoch, ganz auf der linken Seite saß, die Tür rechts war, dürften seine Karten schlecht ausgesehen haben.

Jedoch, Voldemort war, so wie es schien, ausreichend gesichert. Schicksalsergeben seufzte der blonde Schulrat und sackte so sehr in sich zusammen, dass er auf diesem Stuhl um die Hälfte seiner Körpergröße zu schrumpfen schien. Lucius hustete, nestelte nervös an seinem Anzug herum und drückte sich noch mehr auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ist der Mann im Raum, der unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort bekannt ist? Wenn Sie ihn sehen, bitte zeigen Sie mit dem Finger auf ihn", fuhr die Anklägerin fort.

Lucius, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, deutet mit ausgestrecktem, zitternden Arm in Richtung des Gefangenen. Er zog ihn dann so rasch wieder zurück, als habe er sich in der Luft an irgendetwas verbrannt. Durchaus möglich, dass er tatsächlich Schmerzen hatte, dachte Hermine. Es wäre Voldemort zuzutrauen, dass er dies bewirkt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Lucius. So, du willst mich nun also verraten?", hallte die kalte, klare Simme des Angeklagten im Raum wieder. Der fast lippenlose Mund Lord Voldemorts schien die Breite eines Untertellers anzunehmen, als er sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzog. Die Augenbrauen erhoben, leckte sich Voldemort über die Zähne und nickte in die Richtungseines ehemaligen Gefolgsmannes.

Lucius zuckte wie von etwas Spitzen gestochen zusammen, hob die Schultern als wolle er seinen Kopf dahinter verstecken und warf flehentliche Blicke zum Richterpult. Er schien zu hoffen, dass es sich Shacklebolt durch diese „Drohung" anders überlegen und ihn nach Hause schicken würde.

„Mein Lord, ich…ich würde Euch nie, ich musste…Ihr wisst doch das…" stammelte Lucius Malfoy angsterfüllt, der nun endgültig alle Würde hinter sich zu werfen schien.

Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend lachte sein ehemaliger Gebieter auf. Obwohl nicht sonderlich laut, schien dieses Geräusch den ganzen Raum auszufüllen, sodass selbst die Wände Lucius Verlegenheit zu verspotten schienen.

Ein dumpfer Hammerschlag auf dem Richterpult jedoch, beendete den gespenstischen Laut.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben den Angeklagten nur mit Mr Riddle anzusprechen. Das Gericht verbietet Ihnen, unter Androhung einer Ordnungsstrafe, irgendwelche der vielen Bezeichnungen, die dieser Mann im Umlauf gebracht hat, zu verwenden. Ist das klar?" Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme war laut und bestimmend, er schien nicht gewillt, die Sache aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen.

Lucius schrumpfte, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch mehr auf seinem Sitz zusammen, ängstlich immer die Augen abwechselnd vom Angeklagten, dessen Lippen voller Häme Worte wie „Lucius, Lucius" zu bilden schienen, hinauf zum Richterpult, wo er von Shacklebolt drohend angefunkelt wurde. Ein Nicken, dann senkte er ergeben den Blick.

Diesen kurzen Moment, indem sich Zeuge und Richter ansahen, ließ erahnen, wie groß Lucius Angst vor dem war, was kommen könnte, wenn er sich Shacklebolt wiedersetzte. Dies wiederum, Hermine konnte nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen, bedeutete, dass Lucius seinen Meister zwar fürchtete, ihn jedoch als besiegt erkannte, denn die Angst vor Askaban war größerals die Angst vor Lord Voldemort.

Shacklebolt donnerte erneut mit dem Hammer auf den Pult, hob diesen dann drohend, wie einen Zauberstab zum Angeklagten und wollte auch hier klare Grenzen setzen. „Und Sie Mr. Riddle, Sie haben zu schweigen, bis Sie gefragt werden. Sie haben nicht das Recht, selbst das Wort an die Zeugen zu richten, um Sie einzuschüchtern. Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass man Ihnen den Rest nicht noch unangenehmer gestalten könnte. Wir haben Wege…" Eine kurze, bedeutungsvolle Pause ließ dem ungerührten Angeklagten, den schadenfrohen Zuschauern und der schaudernden Hermine Zeit zu überlegen, was der oberste Richter mit „den Rest" und „noch unangenehmer" gemeint haben könnte.

Der jedoch donnerte mehrmals mit seinem schweren Hammer auf das Pult. „Sie haben Gelegenheit, sich nachher zu Mr Malfoys Aussage zu äußern. Bis dahin schweigen Sie."

Spöttisch, herablassend und kalt war das Lächeln, das der Richter zur Antwort bekam. Shacklebolt lies diese Geste wie ein zweijähriges Kind aussehen, das seinen Vater während eines Trotzanfalles angeschrien hatte.

Doch immerhin, er war nun ruhig und lauschte, voll Vergnügen, wie es schien, Lucius Aussage.  
Und Lucius erzählte. Erzählte, von den Massenmorden an Muggeln, die der Lord seinen Anhängern befohlen hatte. Erzählte vom Mord an Rufus Scrimgeour. Erzählte von den Strafen die der Dunkle Lord über seine Anhänger verhängte, wenn diesen Fehler unterliefen.

Natürlich berichtete er auch von der Nacht, als er und die anderen Todesser in die Mytseriumsabteilung eingebrochen waren, von der Schlacht um Hogwarts und welche Schrecken Voldemort und seine Anhänger im Ausland verbreitet hatten.

Lord Voldemort selbst schenkte Lucius ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln und kommentierte diese Aussage mit: „Eigentlich sollte Lucius froh sein so viele Aufträge erhalten zu haben. Bei einem solchen Versager wie ihmgrenzt es an einem Wunder, dass er auch nur die Hälfte seiner Handlungen überlebt hat".

Danach durfte der blonde Ex-Todesser, sichtlich erleichtert, immer noch zu leben, den Zeugenstand verlassen. Andere Zeugen warteten schon, oder besser, mussten warten. Freiwillig wollte wirklich niemand dort sitzen und einen Mann ansehen, dessen Namen niemand auszusprechen wagte.

Draco, der, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch verunsicherter und ängstlicher aussah, als sein Vater, folgte diesem. Unzweifelhaft war ihm klar geworden, von welchem gemeinsamen Bekannten Hermine bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gesprochen hatte.  
Egal, wie groß die Abneigung war, die Hermine dem snobistischen jungen Mann gegenüber empfand, heute bedauerte Hermine selbst ihn, wie er dort saß, als er mit zitterndem ausgestreckten Finger auf den Angeklagten deuten musste, der ihn wie ein hungriges Raubtier von seinem Stuhl aus belauerte.

Stockend, leichenblass und mit Tränen in den Augen berichtete er, wie ihm Lord Voldemort gedroht hatte seine Familie zu töten, falls er selbst nicht Dumbledore töten würde. Beschämt erzählte er weiter, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Aufgabe jedoch auch Snape angetragen hatte, da der Auftrag Dracos Tod, und damit Lucius Strafe sein sollte. Doch Draco hatte Dumbledores Tod, den Plänen seines Meisters zum Trotz, überlebt, nur um als sein neustes Folterinstrument missbraucht zu werden.

Jede Sekunde musste der arme Junge in Todesangst verbracht haben, voll Verachtung für sich selbst, wenn er im Namen seines Gebieters andere Menschen quälte. Vielleicht auch tötete…und Draco musste darüber sprechen, nur so konnte er beweisen, dass all diese Verbrechen nicht sein eigener Wille waren. Ja, Hermine tat er leid, und sie verachtete den Angeklagten für das, was ihre Ohren zwar hören, doch ihr Herz nicht glauben wollte.

Der Angeklagte selbst, Lord Voldemort, kommentierte seine Verbrechen an und durch Draco, sowie dessen geplanten Tod als Strafe für Lucius mit einem lakonischen: „Nun, zu irgendetwas musste der Junge ja nütze sein."

Kann bitte jemand vorgehen und diesem Irren den Mund zuhalten, flehte Hermine innerlich.

Natürlich sprachen nur die bekannteren Opfer und Gefolgsleute…wer in diesem Land hätte keinen Grund gehabt, ihm irgendetwas vorzuwerfen. Es gab wohl keiner Familie, der er nichts angetan hatte, die nicht in irgendeiner Form von ihm bedroht, zerstört oder gequält worden war. Auch zahlreiche Zeugen aus anderen Ländern berichteten ebenfalls von grauenhaften Erlebnissen.

Vor allem nach seiner Wiederkehr auf dem Friedhof hatte er wohl seine internationalen Tätigkeiten verschärft.

Aus allen Ecken der Welt wurden Hexen und Zauberer ausgegraben, die sich in ihren Gruselgeschichten gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen suchten. Eigentlich hätte man über den offensichtlichen Eifer der Menschen da vorne, die jeweils absolut schlimmste Sache der Welt erlebt zu haben, laut lachen können. So sehr gaben sich alle Mühe, grausige Details auszugraben und ihre Reden mit unheilvollen Adjektiven auszuschmücken.

Aber natürlich lachte niemand und auch Hermine nicht, die kaum noch die Tränen zurück halten konnte. Es war ja alles wahr.

Ja er hatte schon als jugendlicher Schüler getötet, hatte seine erste Tätigkeit dazu genutzt, um Menschen, deren wertvolle Besitztümer er haben wollte, zu töten, hatte ständig andere für seine Schandtaten verantwortlich gemacht. All die Berichte aus seinen Jugendjahren als er in der Welt herumgereist war, Todesser angeheuert und so viele Menschen wie möglich gequält hatte, um seine neuen Anhänger von seiner Macht zu überzeugen…das stimmte doch.

Und ja, auf dem ersten Höhepunkt seiner Macht setzte schon damals alles daran, so viele „Schlammblüter" und Muggel wie möglich zu töten. Er suchte doch gezielt nach den schlimmsten Taten, die denkbar waren, um sie für seine Horkruxe verwenden zu können.

Nach seiner Rückkehr, als er umso mächtiger geworden war und letzten Endes als Schattenminister das ganze Land regierte, die Dinge, die er getan hatte waren so erschreckend, das Hermine irgendwann rausgehen musste, um Luft zu schnappen, weil sie diese bitteren Wahrheiten nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Seine Grausamkeit machte nicht einmal vor seinen Anhängern halt, die Berichte, was er seinen „Freunden", oder wohl eher seinen Dienern, angetan hatte, waren einfach nur schrecklich und zeichneten das Bild eines Menschen, der diese Bezeichnung schon lange nicht mehr verdient hatte.

Weinen saß Hermine im Sitzungssaal. Die Kehle schmerzhaft von unsichtbarer Hand zugeschnürt, Eisenketten um die Brust, ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihr war speiübel und wie sehr sie auch versuchte sich zu beherrschen, sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen und flossen, wie ein Fluss, aus ihr heraus, der nicht versiegen wollte.

Ron hatte sich, so weit es ging, von ihr weggeschoben und tat sein Bestes, sie zu ignorieren.

Die Verhandlung wurde in Überlange geführt. Man begann morgens um acht Uhr und verhörte die Zeugen bis zehn Uhr in der Nacht. Während der ganzen Zeit schniefte und schluchzte es Hermine von allen Seiten entgegen. Bei jeder neuen Geschichte schienen andere Menschen um sie herum weinend zusammenzubrechen.

Selbst die sonst so zynische, selbstsichere Rita Kimmkorn saß leise wimmernd in ihrer Ecke, wiegte sich unglücklich vor und zurück und versuchte, den ihr recht nahe sitzenden, bleichen, schwarz gekleideten Mann nicht anzusehen.

Doch die Blicke der Reporterin fielen immer wieder in seine Richtung, wie alle anderen auch, fuhr sie bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung des Angeklagten erschrocken zusammen.

All die Zeugen, so sehr sie sich auch um die Schrecklichkeit ihrer Berichte bemühten, alle sprachen leise und mussten immer wieder dazu aufgefordert werden, sich verständlich, lauter und weniger nuschelnd auszudrücken. Offenbar dauernd in der Angst, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nur mit seinen Gedanken schon töten könnte.

Hermine wünschte sich so sehr, zum Anklagestuhl gehen und den Gefangenen verprügeln zu können.

Zorn flammte in Hermine auf, nein, sie war kochend heiß vor Wut, Demütigung und Enttäuschung über dieses Schauspiel. Er benahm sich einfach entsetzlich. Wobei, er benahm sich wie immer, das traf es wohl eher. Oder besser, wie vorher.

Aberforth Dumbledor, als eines der letzten vernehmungsfähigen Phönixmitglieder, berichtete von der Zeit, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal mächtig gewesen war. Dinge, die sein Bruder Albus ihm berichtet hatte oder die er selbst erfahren hatte. Er berichtete von Entführungen, Folterungen und von zahlreichen Menschen, die einfach verschwunden waren. Aber auch von den Longbottoms, die mehrere Male gegen den Dunklen Lord persönlich im Kampf bestanden hatten.

Aberforth war kein gebildeter Mann, manche Sätze fielen ihm schwer, oft musste er Pausen machen, um die Antworten richtig zu formulieren. Voldemort saß während dieser Zeit unruhig da, trippelte gelangweilt bis ungeduldig mit den Finger und holte geräuschvoll Luft, um zu zeigen, wie genervt er von Aberforths Langsamkeit war. Aberforth, der den Angeklagten im Blickfeld hatte, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser, stockte oft, was dem dunklen Lord hämisch gekräuselte Lippen entlockte.

Obwohl die Zuschauerstimmen leiser gehext worden waren, hörte man doch Augusta Longbottoms Wimmern, als Aberforth von ihren Kämpfen und der Folterung ihres Sohnes und seiner Frau durch Bellatrix Lestrange berichtete. Der Gefangene hatte wohl gute Ohren, denn als ein besonders herzzerreißender Schluchzer zu ihm vordrang, fing er auf einmal laut an zu lachen.

Natürlich wurde er gerügt, doch was nützte es? Er sollte in wenigen Tagen hingerichtet werden. Womit konnte man ihm noch wirklich drohen? So fuhr er damit fort, alle Aussagen entweder gelangweilt oder amüsiert zu verfolgen. Besonders grausame Taten ließen unverhohlenen Stolz erkennen.

War das jetzt der Erfolg von Hermines monatelangen Therapiebemühungen?

Während die mittlerweile recht betagten, ehemaligen Arbeitgeber Tom Riddles, Burgin und Borkes, von seinem Treiben während seiner Anstellung berichteten, verbesserte er sie sogar und zählte noch weitere Flüche auf, die er ausgeführt hatte, um an wertvolle, magische Gegenstände zu kommen.

Aber an viele Dinge erinnerte er sich natürlich auch nicht. Der Auror Dawlish berichtete von Anschlägen, bei denen hunderte von Muggeln um´s Leben kamen. Daraufhin forderten Mafalda Hopfkirch ihn dazu auf, Stellung zu nehmen. Der Dunkle Lord zog, soviel konnte man trotz der Augenbinde erkenne, ratlos Augenbrauen und Schultern hoch, seufzte gelangweilt und kommentierte gelassen „Vermutlich stimmt es. Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Schreiben Sie es auf, ich kann mir solche Dinge doch nicht alle einzeln merken."

Große Reden schwang er, wenn man ihn nach den Gründen für seine Pläne fragte. Voll Stolz und Inbrunst erklärte er seine Taten für gerechtfertigt.

Klug und rhetorisch begabt wie Tom Riddle war, klangen selbst wahllose Massenmorde aus seinem Mund wie politisch notwendige Schachzüge. Es war grauenhaft.

Hermine brannte darauf, zu ihm zu gehen, ihn zu schütteln, zu ohrfeigen und zu schlagen. Es war, als würde er sie mit diesen Aussagen persönlich beleidigen. Das tat er ohnehin, durch seine Statements über Schlammblüter und Muggel, die er unverhohlen als minderbemittelte Tiere bezeichnete.

Wie viel deutlicher konnte er den noch beweisen, dass er von Reue etwa soweit entfernt war wie Aberforth vom Nobelpreis?

Und natürlich schämte sich Hermine auch entsetzlich vor Ron und vor allen anderen, die nun wussten, welche Blüten ihre Bemühungen getragen hatten. Er und Reue? Lachhaft, so lachhaft, dass der angeklagte Mann aus dem höhnischen Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus kam, als er Hagrid sprechen hörte.

Was hatte sie schon erreicht? Nichts!

Aber leider, etwas hatte sich geändert. Denn die junge Gryffindor konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass das alles nicht so grauenhaft zu erleben wäre, wenn sie selbst sich nicht geändert hätte und ihre Gefühle sich nicht so tiefgreifend für ihn gewandelt hätten. Vielleicht hatte Ron mit seinen stummen, anklagenden Blicken ja Recht, mit seinen Andeutungen, die er all die vergangenen Wochen und Monate immer wieder hatte einfließen lassen. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich mehr, als nur „ihre Aufgabe" geworden?

Er, der Mann, der vorne auf seiner Bühne saß und im Brustton der Überzeugung erläuterte, dass Albus Dumboledore ein alter Narr gewesen sei, weil er „Kreaturen", nein, Menschen sagte er nicht, wie Hagrid und Lupin in seiner Schule beschäftigte.

Hagrid, der aussagte und seinen Namen rein waschen ließ in dem er Thomas Marvolo Riddle des Mord an der maulenden Myrte entlarvte, diesen Halbriesen bezeichnete er als geistig zurückgeblieben und ebenso überflüssigwie die maulende Mytre selbst, weshalb er auch alles zugab, aber so gelassen daherplapperte, dass man meinen könnte, er sei betrunken.

BETRUNKEN?

Ob seine seltsam heitere Stimmung vielleicht das Resultat weiterer Beruhigungsmittel war? Beruhigungsmittel, die man ihm ständig gab, weil er vor zwei Wochen noch wie ein Kleinkind weinend in Hermines Schoß gelegen war, weil er während seiner Anfälle nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wo er war, und an Verfolgungswahn gelitten hatte? Dieses nervliche Wrack, das nun vollkommen gelassen, doch wohl artikuliert, erklärte, dass die Beseitigung von Muggeln, dem Wohle der magischen Gemeinschaft gedient habe?

Möglicherweise hatte man ihm, um weitere Nervenzusammenbrüche vor Gericht zu vermeiden, etwas zu viel des Guten getan, und ihn bis oben hin mit Drogen voll gepumpt. Etwas glasig hatten seine Augen ja schon ausgesehen, als er Hermine begrüßt hatte.

Vermutlich hatte er auch Veritaserum bekommen. So bereitwillig wie er alles, aber auch wirklich alles, zugab und ausführlich antwortete.

Hoffentlich ist er high, bettelte Hermine stumm, und nicht wirklich einfach nur Stolz auf seine Gräueltaten.

Ja, zweifellos. In manchen Dingen hatte er sich geändert. Vor allem in seinem Verhalten zu ihr, dem Schlammblut, Hermine. Sexuell fand er sie anziehend, das hatte er in den letzten Wochen oft genug zu verstehen gegeben. Immerhin, niemals grob, sondern sogar auf recht angenehme Weise.  
Die Art, wie er sie vor seinem psychischen Untergang behandelt hatte ließ sogar vermuten, dass er sie, im Rahmen seiner bescheidenen Möglichkeiten, ehrlich mochte. Und dann, als er jeden Tag elender und ängstlicher wurde, wie er sich an sie geklammert hatte…

Der jungen Frau blutete das Herz, wenn sie an diese unglückliche Kreatur zurückdachte.

Und jetzt saß er da und erklärte, wie er seine Todesser zu Morden und Entführungen instruiert habe. Wie genüsslich sein Kopf in die Richtung ruckte, wo er Luius Malfoys entsetztes Keuchen hörte. Wie er immer wieder schadenfroh auf Malfoy verwies, wenn es darum ging, Folterungen zu beschreiben. Man solle doch Lucius fragen und nicht ihn, Lucius habe sich zumindest als äußerst geschickter Folterknecht erwiesen.

Dennoch, sie würde zu ihm gehen, nach der Sitzung. Auf jeden Fall, Hermine wollte bei ihm sein bis…ob sich an dem Urteil vielleicht doch etwas ändern würde? Aber so reuelos und stolz wie er hier auftrat, wer hätte denn schon wirklich gewollt, dass dieser Mann NICHT sterben musste?

Sie, Hermine. Sie wollte es nicht. Aber mit diesem Wunsch war Hermine wohl alleine auf der Welt.

Er erweckte den Anschein, als ob er sich selten so amüsiert hätte wie hier. Als würde er sich wie ein Kind über eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte freuen, wenn ihm die Zeugen seine Schandtaten berichteten.

Hermine war in Tränen aufgelöst. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was am schmerzvollsten war.

… Die Tatsache, dass alle ihren Schützling hassten?

… Dass sie seinetwegen vielleicht ihre Freunde verloren hatte und sich mit ihrer Familie zerstritt?

… Das Leid der vielen Menschen, die ihn hassten? Die sie so gut verstehen konnte, so schrecklich wie dieser Mann war.

… Dass der Dunkle Lord auf all die Gräueltaten von denen Berichtet wurde, nach wie vor mit unverhohlenem Stolz oder Gleichgültigkeit zurücksah?

… Dass sie dieses Untier mochte, dass sie in ein paar Tagen hergeben musste? Einfach so…chancenlos, aussichtslos etwas anderes zu hoffen.

Bitte, so flehte sie, bitte lass ihn unter Drogen stehen. Bitte, zumindest das. Bitte lass ihn zumindest nicht vollkommen für sein Verhalten vor Gericht verantwortlich sein.

Ron, der neben Hermine saß war kreidebleich. Kalter hass und Ekel standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vor wem ekelte ihm wohl mehr, vor dem dunklen Lord, oder ihr, seiner Freundin?

Die Sitzung wurde alle zwei Stunden für zwanzigminütige Pausen unterbrochen.

Gegen zwanzig Uhr wollten Ron und Harry gehen.

Harry kam gegen zwanzig Uhr, während einer Pause, zurück zu Ron und sagte ihm, dass er das Ministerium verlassen dürfe. Erst vor wenigen Minuten war wohl den verbleibenden Zeugen mitgeteilt worden, an welchen Tagen und zu welcher Uhrzeit ihre Aussage angesetzt wurde.

Ron nickte stumm und erhob sich. Sie forderten Hermine nicht auf, mitzugehen, doch sie tat es. Ron und Harry mit versteinerten Mienen vorne raus, die unglückliche Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern hinterher.

Voldemort wurde bei jeder dieser Pausen aus dem Saal gebracht. Wohin? Sie wusste es nicht. Während sie sich durch die Menge der nun wissenden Menschen zum Aufzug durchkämpften, huschten ihre Augen scheu in dem überfüllten Flur herum. Hier draußen, wo die Menschen nicht leise sein mussten, hörte sie überall erregte Rufe, Schreie, Siegesbekundungen, ängstliches Schluchzen und sah betroffene Gesichter. Menschen, die nicht damit gerechnet hatten, mit ihrem ehemaligen Peiniger konfrontiert zu werden.

Auch Helen, auch sie war wohl nach der Arbeit zu dem Prozess geeilt. Nein, sie konnte Hermine jetzt am allerwenigsten ertragen. Schnell, bevor sie erkannt wurde, folgte sie den nach vorne drängelnden jungen Männern.

Sie mussten fünfzehn Minuten warten, bis sie einen Aufzug nach oben erwischten. Zu viele Menschen drängten den Sitzungssaal hinaus und hinein. Als sie es dann doch schafften, wurde Hermine immer noch nicht von ihren beiden Begleitern beachtet. Auch nicht, als sie in der großen Eingangshalle des Ministeriums einen Kamin zur Heimreise aufsuchten. Hier waren noch mehr Menschen. Hermine packte Rons Pullover, um ihn nicht aus der Sichtweite zu verlieren. Ihr Freund ging einfach weiter, obwohl Hermine knapp davor war, ihm im Gedränge den Pullover zu zerreißen.

Magisch verstärkte Stimmen erfüllten das Forum, berichteten alle bekannten Einzelheiten von Voldemorts, vorübergehendem - das Wort benutzten sie - Überleben der Schlacht.

Überlebensgroße Bilder wurden an die Wand geworfen. Bilder von ihm. Rotglühende Augen, wo immer sie hinsah.

So beschloss die junge Gryffindor, ihre eigenen Augen zu schließen und stolperte mit einer Hand an Rons Pullover, einer Hand an Harrys Ärmel, ihren besten Freunden hinterher, die sie selbst dann nicht beachteten, als sie sich zu dritt in den Kamin zwängten.

Aber nun würden sie zu den Weasleys kommen. Was würde sie erwarten? Eine Aussprache? Wie würden ihre Eltern reagieren? Die Weasleys hatten doch sicher gesagt, WER Voldemort war, was er getan hatte und…vermutlich hatte Mr Weasley auch Einzelheiten zu Hermines Job bekannt gegeben, die sie selbst bisher geheim halten musste.

Unendlich allein war Hermine, als sie den überfüllten Fuchsbau betrat.


	21. Verurteilungen

**Medusa: Hi. Lieben dank für das Review... BOAH, ich bin immer so platt, was ich für liebe Revs für diese Story bekomme. Hermine wird auch Voldis "Haarpracht" nochmal zu sprechen kommen. Aber im Moment haben sie leider andere Probleme.**

* * *

**Beta: Alraune *applausapplaus ***

**Du bist zeitlebens für das verantwortlich, was du dir vertraut gemacht hast.**

_(Der kleine Prinz)_

**_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_**

**Kapitel 21: Verurteilungen **

Eine hastige Zauberstabbewegung verhinderte gerade noch, dass Hermine von einer vorbeifliegenden Bratpfanne am Kopf getroffen wurde. Die, die geworfen hatte, war eine vom kleinsten Zeh bis zum obersten Kopfhaar feuerrot aufleuchtende Ginny Weasley. Danach, Hermine ging in die Hocke, folgten der Bratpfanne einige Gläser, die auf dem Tisch standen.  
An diesem Tisch war eben noch die ganze verstörte, weinende Weasleyfamilie nebst Hermines Eltern gesessen, die nun jedoch allesamt, mehr oder weniger angriffslustig, im Raum hin- und herstürzten und sich gegenseitig anschwiegen oder mit Anschuldigungen bombardierten.

Mr Granger zog Hermine hoch, drückte sie beschützend an sich und bedachte seine Tochter mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick. Er seufzte und strich ihr mit der Hand liebevoll über die Stirn. Mrs Granger hatte sich wie eine Löwenmutter zwischen ihre Tochter und die geifernde Mrs Weasley geworfen und hielt diese mit all ihrer körperlichen Kraft davon ab, Hermine zu packen und zu schütteln.

Mr Weasley, der ja gewusst hatte, was Hermine getan hatte, zumindest in etwa, saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl an der Ecke und beobachtete seine gefalteten Hände. Stumm schien er in einem Gebet versunken. Er wagte nicht zu sprechen, war er doch wohl selbst am Morgen von Mrs Weasley niedergebrüllt worden, als diese im Radio näheres zum Prozess gehört hatte.

Mr Granger war meist ein besonnener, freundlicher Mann. Auch jetzt, da er seine Tochter vor dem tobenden „Mob" beschützen wollte, war er ruhig und versuchte streitschlichtend zu vermitteln. „Molly, nun hör doch bitte auf zu schreien und hör mir zu", bat er die tobende Mrs Weasley, die sich mit der ebenfalls furienhaften Mrs Granger einen Ringkampf lieferte.

Mrs Weasley hörte die ruhigen Worte nicht, wollte nicht hören, war zu enttäuscht und entsetzt für sachliche Gedanken. Ginny, die ihrer Mutter zur Seite stand und wüste Beschimpfungen wie Verräterin, Schandfleck oder Schlampe brüllte, wurde nur noch von dem, zur anderen Seite seiner Mutter tobenden Ron in Schatten gestellt, der der weinenden Hermine sämtliche Einzelheiten der Horkruxjagd um die Ohren schlug

Bill Weasley indes, der offensichtlich ebenfalls mehr gewusst hatte als er zugeben durfte, stritt mit seinem schreienden Bruder Charlie. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von einem doch recht hilflos wirkenden Percy, der, nun er konnte nicht anders, auf Seiten des Ministeriums war und krampfhaft Argumente suchte, an die er wohl selbst nicht recht glauben konnte, warum der neue Zaubereiminister unwiderruflich das Richtige getan hatte, und es ihnen nicht anstand, irgendwelche Weisungen, die von ihm kamen, in Frage zu stellen.

„IHR SEID JETZT ALLE RUHIG UND SETZT EUCH WIEDER HIN" dröhnte es auf einmal, mit magisch verstärkter, an einen Gewittersturm erinnernder Stimme aus der Ecke. Mr Weasley war aufgestanden und ging überraschend selbstsicher auf seine Gattin zu. Gefolgt von den etwas eingeschüchtert wirkenden Söhnen Percy und Bill, die, wie Hermine gerade bewusst wurde, in der letzten Zeit ebenfalls kaum gewagt hatten, sie anzusehen, ihr mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Natürlich, Percy und Bill schämten sich auch vor ihrer Mutter, doch schienen sie auch auf das gespannt, was ihr Vater noch sagen wollte.

„JETZT SETZT EUCH ENDLICH! DANN SAG ICH EUCH ALLES, WAS ICH WEISS! HERMINE!" Mr Weasley zog Hermine von seiner Frau weg und schob sie zu einem Stuhl an der Kopfseite des langen Küchentisches „MOLLY, HÖR ENDLICH AUF!", befahl der rothaarige Mann, während er seine Frau nun ebenfalls mit sich zog und sie einige Plätze vom Kopfende entfernt auf einen Stuhl zu ziehen versuchte.

Noch nie hatte Hermine Mr Weasley so streng gesehen, wie er jetzt vor seiner kleinen, runden Frau stand und aufpasste, dass diese nicht vom Stuhl aufspringen und erneut über Hermine herfallen würde. Seine eben noch leeren Arme zerrten nun auch Ron und Ginny zu sich und schubste die sich windenden Teenager neben ihre Mutter.

Mr und Mrs Granger wurden von zwei von hinten anschwebenden Stühlen überrascht, die ihnen die Kniekehlen fuhren, sie auf den Sitz fallen ließen und neben ihre Tochter schoben.

„Die, die", Mrs Weasley spuckte bei jedem gebrüllten Wort dünne Speichelfäden in die Luft, während ihr Kopf immer wieder zu den Grangers ruckte „die sollen unser Haus verlassen. Arthur…auf der Stelle. So ein Pack will ich hier nicht sehen" würgte die vollkommen aufgelöste Frau hervor.

Arthur Weasley ließ sich diesesmal aber nicht einschüchtern, drückte statt dessen mit beiden Händen Mrs Weasleys Schultern, die Wut keifende Frau auf ihren Platz zurück und lächelte den Grangers fast beschämt zu. „Der Schock, sie dachte, das Thema sei erledigt und nun…"

„WAGE ES JA NICHT, DICH FÜR MICH ZU ENTSCHULDIGEN! ARTHUR! Nicht ICH muss mich hier rechtfertigen", unterbrach die kleine Frau ihren Ehemann.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Molly. Aber lass mich doch bitte erklären, was passiert ist", bat Mr Weasley nun wieder fast unterwürfig.

„ABER VORHER SCHMEISST DU DIE RAUS, DAD! ICH WILL MIT DER NICHTS MEHR ZU TUN HABEN!", brüllte Ron hinter seinem Vater hervor, was ihm einen wütenden Stoß von Percy einbrachte, der gemeinsam mit Bill Ron und Ginny auf ihren Stühlen festhielt.

„SEID DOCH ENDLICH ALLE MAL STILL UND HÖRT MIR ZU!", dröhnte Mr Weasleys Stimme erneut von den Wänden wieder. Überrascht von dem Zorn in seiner Stimme, der Wut in seinen Augen und der Entschlossenheit seiner Gestik herrschte nun wirklich stille im Raum.

Wachsamen Auges, setzten sich Bill und Percy neben ihre jüngeren Geschwister. Obwohl deutlich aufgewühlt, kam nun auch Charly näher, der leise Drohungen seinen Geschwistern entgegenknurrte, falls sie es wagen sollten, ihn ebenfalls gewaltsam auf einen Stuhl zu ziehen.

Fleur, sichtlich verärgert über die vermittelnde Haltung ihres Ehegatten, schritt elegant, doch mit erhobenem Kopf, zu dem immer noch mit benutztem Geschirr bedecktem Tisch und setzte sich, ohne die Grangers oder Bill eines Blickes zu würdigen, in ihre Mitte.

Den ganzen Tag über war die Familie wohl zu schockiert über den Bericht des Tagespropheten gewesen, als das sie ihre Wut hätten ausagieren können. Doch als Mr Weasley und Percy nach Hause kamen, begann der Streit. Während des ganzen Abendessens über wurde mehr gestritten als gegessen. Die Grangers wurden bestenfalls herablassend belächelt, weil sie die Unglaublichkeit dieser Nachricht nicht genauso schockierte wie der Rest der Speisenden.

Als dann Ron, Harry und Hermine zurückkamen, war der brodelnde Kessel sozusagen explodiert. Eigentlich war gar nicht mal deutlich geworden, was ihr die Weasleys nun genau vorwarfen. Statt ausgefeilten Anschuldigungen, strömten Beschimpfungen, einer Sintflut gleich, auf Hermine ein. Vor allem war man ihr wohl böse, weil sie nichts gesagt hatte. Weil sie zu diesen Selbsthilfegruppen mitging, weil sie die Trauer der Weasleys und von Harry erlebte, und einfach stumm gewusst, doch nichts gesagt hatte. Sie fühlten sich wohl, als hätte Hermine ihre Verzweiflung schadenfroh belauscht, um sich hinterher mit ihrem „Schützling" darüber lustig zu machen. Doch nichts hätte falscher sein können.

„Also", begann Mr Weasley um Luft und Selbstbeherrschung ringend, „ich sage euchjetzt, was ich weiß. Wir dürfen das eigentlich nicht, aber ihr solltest nicht unfair sein."

„FAIR? WAR ER JEMALS FAIR ZU IRGENDJEMANDEM? WAR ER FAIR ALS ER MEINE ELTERN TÖTETE UND DARÜBER GELACHT HAT? IST ES FAIR, DAS ER MICH UMBRINGEN WOLLTE? IST ES …" Weiter kam der vor Wut fast zerspringende Harry nicht, denn schon wieder musste er sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen, um nicht sein vorhin so hastig hinuntergeschlungenes Abendessen wieder hervorzuwürgen.

Zum dritten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft war er schon seinem Brechreiz gehorchend auf die Toilette gerannt. Der Anblick des totgeglaubten Mannes, der kaum etwas in der Welt so sehr begehrte wie seinen Tod, verbunden mit Hermines „Treuebruch" und der abstoßend guten Laune des Angeklagten, waren zu viel für den Magen des Gryffindors.

George, blass und dünn geworden, schlich eher als dass er ging zum Fußende des Tisches und zog Harry mit sich, um ihn ebenfalls zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen. „Sei still, Harry, du bist nicht der einzige der jemanden verloren hat. Lass Dad doch wenigstens ausreden." Weil das das erste war, was er seit dem Morgen, als er die aufgeschlagene Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch entdeckt hatte, sagte, kehrte Stille, wenn auch angespannte, in das Zimmer zurück. George ließ die ganze Aufregung mit Sicherheit nicht kalt, doch war er so ruhig und so ernst geworden, seit sein Zwillingsbruder gestorben war. Laute Menschenmengen machten ihm seit der Schlacht eher unsicher, er wollte wohl lieber der ruhigen Stimme seines Vaters statt dem gerechten Zorn der anderen folgen.

Mr Weasley, die Hände auf die Schläfen gepresst, brauchte einige Zeit, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, eine Erklärung, die nicht nur noch mehr Streit verursachen würde „Nach der Schlacht hat Madam Pompfrey ein paar Heiler auf das Schlossgelände gerufen. Die haben alle Verletzten und Toten nochmal genauer untersucht. Manche sahen eben nur auf den ersten Blich tot aus. Im Wald hat ihn doch keiner untersucht, als er zu Boden fiel. Shacklebolt wurde hinzugeholt und er wurde informiert, dass „Du-weißt-schon-wer" noch am Leben war." Harry riss die Augen auf, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen, um Mr Weasley das eben Gesagte auszureden: „Aber der Fluch, der Fluch ist doch abgeprallt und auf ihn zurück gefallen. Ich hab´s doch gesehen."

„Streifschuss, und er konnte ihn noch dazu abschwächen", kommentierte Bill achselzuckend. Fleur fuhr herum und starrte ihren Mann ungläubig an. Bill wurde rot, beugte sich vornüber und sah aus, als versuche er gerade angestrengt unsichtbar zu werden. „Ich war doch auch dort…wir haben ihn weggebracht. Aber wir durften doch nichts sagen. Shacklebolt hat uns gedroht, dass wir nach Askaban müssten. Wollte eine Panik vermeiden, solange…"

„Solange wir nicht mal wussten, ob er überlebt. Genau", bestätigte sein Vater „War natürlich in kritischem Zustand. Lag wohl auch ein paar Wochen im Koma und Shacklebolt wollte, dass wieder Ruhe im Land einkehrt. Als es dann langsam klar wurde, dass er wohl doch nicht stirbt…es war nicht ganz sicher, wie viel Todesser noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Wie viel doch zu ihm zurück kriechen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Anführer noch unter ihnen ist. Also wurde es geheim gehalten. Die Dementoren von Askaban mögen ihn und überhaupt, wer weiß, was sie gegen jemanden ausrichten könnten, der gar keine guten Gedanken und keine Seele hat? Im Krankenhaus wurde er dauerüberwacht, sie haben ihn dann dort eben gelassen.

Außerdem…was glaubst du wohl was passiert wäre, wenn Leute wie Lucius Malfoy gehört hätten, dass VO…na, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer, die Schlacht überlebt hat und dass sie gegen ihn aussagen sollen? Die Ratten hätten doch in Scharen das Schiff verlassen. Die wären massenhaft mit literweise Vielsafttrank im Gepäck ins Ausland disappariert. Wir hielten es deswegen geheim. Nun ja, aber er soll auf jeden Fall öffentlich verurteilt werden. NATÜRLICH", Mr Weasley unterbrach kurz, um Mrs Weasley bei diesem Wort scharf anzusehen, „durften die Krankenhausmitarbeiter niemand etwas sagen." Ron holte tief Luft, warf Hermine einen Blick zu, der gleichermaßen Enttäuschung wie Verachtung offenbarte und wollte wohl gerade zu wütendem Protest ansetzen, als ihn sein Vater auch schon abwürgte. „Schau nicht so Ron, wäre es dir wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn Hermine dir alles erzählt hätte, und dafür nach Askaban gekommen wäre?" Rons Zwickmühle war offensichtlich. Einerseits war er wütend, fühlte sich verraten, doch andererseits… „Nein, natürlich soll sie nicht nach Askaban", gab der nun doch etwas verunsichert wirkende junge Mann leise zu, wobei er seine Blicke jedoch wieder von Hermine abwendete.

Harry wollte die Sache aber nicht so schnell aufgeben „Aber was soll denn dieser Prozess? Das ist ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer, eine Krankheit in Menschengestalt. Warum habt ihr ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle getötet? Da konnte er sich nicht wehren und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen, ohne dass der ganze Aufwand nötig gewesen wäre."

„Weil Lynchmorde barbarisch sind. Außerdem, es geht dabei um das Ansehen in der Weltöffentlichkeit und damit auch automatisch um Geld. Wenn er als Kriegsverbrecher ordentlich verurteilt wird, dann zeigen wir allen, dass unser Land seine Denkweise ablehnt. Außerdem können wir Fördergelder zur Opferentschädigung und zum Wiederaufbau beantragen. Aber für diese Mittel brauchen wir einen ordentlich verurteilten Massenmörder. Wäre er einfach im Wald tot umgefallen, dann könnten wir den anderen Ländern schlecht all dies beweisen", erklärte Mr Weasley so ruhig und flüssig, dass man erahnen konnte, wie oft er diesen Vortrag schon selbst von anderen gehört hatte.

Ron, der eben noch fast so aussah, als würde er einlenken, hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. Seine Augen wanderten zu Harry, der mit geballter Faust auf etwas deutete, das unsichtbar an seinem Hals zu hängen schien. Eine Geste, die an den Horkrux erinnern sollte, den sie zu dritt getragen hatten.

Ginny, tiefrot im Gesicht und schon heiser vom schreien, krächzte weitere Anschuldigungen hervor „Er wollte uns umbringen." Sie haben die Hand und beschrieb eine Elypse, den Finger über alle Personen am Tisch schweifen lassend „Jede einzelne Person in diesem Raum hier wollte er umbringen. Er hat den Fuchsbau beschatten lassen…".

„… und euren Vater wurde im Ministerium ausspioniert. Es ist doch nur Glück, dass er den Fuchsbau nicht ausgelöscht hat" beendete Harry den Satz, der sich gerade an den Tag erinnerte, als er mit Ron und Hermine gemeinsam vermummt im Ministerium den Umbridge den Horkrux abgejagten.

Unglücklich und ratlos konnte Hermine nur mit den Achseln zucken, während sie immer mehr zwischen ihren Eltern zu verschwinden schien „Ja das weiss ich doch. Ich bin doch wirklich dankbar, dass es nicht dazu kam. Aber… er war doch trotzdem krank, hätte ich ihn den einfach liegen lassen und nichts tun sollen?"

All die Erinnerungen überfluteten Ron erneut. Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Jahre, aber auch an die Erlebnisse, die Hermine von ihrem Job geschildert hatte. Er würgte gequält, als würde er bei der Verbindung dieser beider Gedanken ertrinken. „Hermine, hast du wirklich dieses Ding angefasst? Ist das wirklich der Kerl, von dem du die ganze Zeit erzählt hast? Der, den du gewaschen hast? Hast du dir wirklich um dieses abartige Monstrum Sorgen gemacht? Um jemanden, der dich in Godric's Hollow fast getötet hätte? Der Harry töten wollte und der Schlammblüter und Muggel für Dreck hält? Für so was hast du dein Geld ausgegeben und ihn bemuttert? Seinetwegen hast du dir die letzte Zeit so einen Kopf gemacht? Wegen eines wahnsinnigen Massenmörders? Hast Du den alles vergessen? Hast Du Fred vergessen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", widersprach Hermine traurig und schluchzte leise unter ihrem Haarschopf hervor. „Ja, was sollte ich denn machen? Ich hab doch gesagt, wie mies sie ihn im Krankenhaus behandelt haben".

Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch „ZU RECHT! WEISST DU WIE OFT ICH IHNE DABEI BEOBACHTET HABE, WIE ER ANDERE MENSCHEN FOLTERTE ODER TÖTETE? GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH DAS IRGENDETWAS DAS IN DIESEM KRANKENHAUS MIT IHM GETAN HABEN SCHLIMMER IST ALS DAS WAS ER VORHER GETAN HAT?" Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf sich selbst und fuhr in verächtlichem Ton fort. „Tud mir leid, da kann ich kein Mitleid empfinden. Das was er jetzt erfährt ist nicht einmal Ansatzweise mit dem zu vergleichen, was er zuvor anderen angetan hat. Jetzt ist er hat mal das Opfer."

Doch Hermine versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, flehte Ron zugewandt weiter um Verständnis „Ich kann das einfach nicht. Jemanden so lange jeden Tag sehen und ihn wie Dreck behandeln. Egal, was er gemacht hat. Ich kann niemandem beim verhungern zusehen. Ja ich geb´s ja zu…ich hab mich an ihn gewöhnt aber…außer mir hat er doch keinen mehr."

Ron **richtete**sich auf dem Stuhl **auf**, musterte Hermine, die wie ein Häuflein Elend zwischen ihren Eltern versank und fragte voll ungläubigem Abscheu „Außer dir hat er niemanden? So", leise und bedrohlich, doch jede Silbe betonend flüsterte er weiter, „hat - er - dich?" Ron klatschte in gespielter Zustimmung, der Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzogen, hob er beide Hände über seinen Kopf und klatschte langsam und kräftig. „Sehr gut. Er hat dich und wir haben eine neue Bellatrix Lestranger hier unter uns."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste schon wieder schluchzen. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich in der Runde um, doch den Abscheu und den Ekel in Rons Stimme, fand sie auch in den Gesichtern der Menschen ihr gegenüber wieder. Trotzdem nickte sie. „Ja, er hat mich. Egal, ob ihr das versteht oder nicht." Alle, sogar Mr Weasley zuckten ob dieses Geständnisses zusammen, rissen die Augen auf und starrten die junge Frau an, die sich nun schnell beeilte, weiterzuerklären. „Aber ich bin trotzdem keine Verräterin. Ich hab nie gut geheißen, was er getan hat. Ich hab nichts vergessen, aber wenn man jemanden täglich sieht…man kommt sich doch näher und..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Schon als sie es aussprach, schien sich das Zimmer wie unter einer dichten Wolkendecke zu verfinstern. Hermine hatte zu viel, und noch dazu das Falsche gesagt. Ron stand langsam auf, schob seinen Stuhl beiseite und kam langsam und drohend auf Hermine zu. Breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen baute er sich vor ihr auf, während er das aussprach, was wohl auch die anderen Weasleys, ihren angeekelten Gesichten zufolge, dachten „So…er hat dich. Zwischen all den Aromadöschen, Blümchenboxershorts und Sandwiches habt ihr euch aneinander gewöhnt? Sag mir Hermine, wie viel näher seid ihr euch denn gekommen?"

Einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, vor Demütigung sterben zu müssen, doch ihre Mutter legte ihr schützend den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich heran. „Meine Tochter ist ein guter Mensch. Sie hat einem kranken Mann geholfen und ihn anständig behandelt. Das ist kein Verrat, das ist Mitleid. Habt ihr denn davon gar keine Ahnung?" fuhr sie die Menge an.

Mr Granger, bedächtig wie immer, lächelte seine Frau wissend an und fügte belehrend hinzu: „Was glaubt ihr wohl, wie viele Mörder und Vergewaltiger wir schon auf unseren Stühlen hatten? Aber das wollen wir gar nicht wissen. Wir wollen nicht wissen, was die Leute getan haben, die wir behandeln. Wenn wir damit anfangen würden, nur denen zu helfen, die es verdient haben, dann könnte kein Mensch auf der Welt mehr seines Lebens sicher sein. Wer was verdient hat und wer nicht, wer kann das schon endgültig beurteilen?" Er machte eine kleine Pause, schien seinen Vortrag im Kopf vorzubereiten und sprach dann im Brustton der Überzeugung weiter „Wir helfen denen die Hilfe brauchen, und damit ist Schluss. Gerade das ist unsere Aufgabe. Wenn wir anfangen würden, nur den guten Menschen auf dieser Welt zu helfen, dann würden alle gemeinsam untergehen. DU Molly", und mit einem Mal war Mr Granger streng und kalt, „du hast auch eine Frau getötet. Oder?"

„ABER DAS WAR DOCH NOTWEHR! DIE HAT MEIN KIND ANGEGRIFFEN! DIESE LEUTE HABEN MEINEN SOHN GETÖTET! SIE WOLLTEN RON UND UNS ENDGÜLTIG ALLE VERNICHTEN!", schrie Mrs Weasley, nun in Tränen aufgelöst und fassungslos, dass man ihr diese Tat vorwerfen konnte.

Mr Granger war immer noch streng „Und diese Frau? Hatte die keine Mutter, die um sie weint? Einen Ehemann, der nun Witwer ist? Eine Schwester, die um sie trauert? Glaub mir, Molly, Gerechtigkeit wie du sie beschreibst, die ist gefährlich und zerstörerisch. Ich verstehe deine Wut und ich verstehe doch natürlich, warum du deine Familie verteidigt hast, aber unsere Hermine hat nichts Unrechtes getan. Sie wollte den kranken Opfern nach der Schlacht helfen, und das hat sie getan. Akzeptiere das es auf der anderen Seite auch Opfer gibt. Er mag ja ein Monster sein, aber objektiv gesehen hat er genauso Hilfe gebraucht wie alle anderen in diesem Hospital. Sie hat sich nicht um diese Aufgabe gerissen, aber soll ich dir etwas sagen? Ich bin stolz, weil sie nicht gekündigt hat." Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust drückte Mr Granger die leise, wimmernde, aber glückliche Hermine an sich. Mrs Granger warf sich ebenso in die Brust „Die Leute, die da sonst hingingen, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft war doch zum Teil nur Eitelkeit. Sie wollten gut dastehen und etwas von dem nachhallenden Ruhm der Kämpfer der Schlacht abbekommen. Wollten für ihren Beitrag gefeiert werden, aber unsere Hermine, die war mutig genug, etwas zu tun, für das sie nicht gefeiert wird. Etwas, das ihr keinen Ruhm, sondern eure Wut einbringen würde…hat sich selbstlos gekümmert, weil es nötig war und weil es das ist, was wirklich gute Menschen tun. Helfen…"

Mrs Granger küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. Hermines Mundwinkel zitterten. Glücklich strahlte sie von ihrer Mutter, zu ihrem Vater. Dann fand sie den Mut nun selbst das Wort an die Weasleys, Fleur und Harry zu richten. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nichts sagen durfte. Aber Arthur sagte doch, ich durfte nicht. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie furchbar die letzten Monate für mich waren. Ein Tag schlimmer als der andere. Weil ich euch nichts sagen durfte und weil ich mich so geschämt habe vor euch. Aber ich habe seine Ideen nie gut geheißen und würde bei keiner davon mithelfen. Ich hab mir doch nur soviel Mühe gegeben, weil all die Leute immer sagten, dass es ein kleiner Trost wäre, wenn er zumindest ein bischen bereuen könnte. Und das hab ich probiert."

„Und, hat es geklappt? Ist er nun ein ganz Lieber und entschuldigt sich bei uns allen?", höhnte Harry, jedes Wort einzeln abhackend mit unverkennbarem Zynismus vom anderen Tischende zu ihr hinüber. Der schwarzhaarige Teenager schüttelte langsam und entschlossen den Kopf und fuhr in belehrendem Ton fort. „DU weißt doch, er ist ein Meister darin, Leute einzuwickeln und anzulügen. Das ist Lord Voldemort. Erinnerst du dich, was Dumbledore uns gesagt hat? All diese Horkruxe… er kann gar nicht mehr so fühlen wie andere Menschen. Geht nicht. Dem tut nichts Leid, der hat keine Seele. Der ist einfach nur böse und das war es. Ich war so oft in seinem Geist drin. Da ist nichts außer Hass und Wut."

Ginny, Ron und Fleur nickten voll Überzeugung. Auch Mrs Weasley zeigte ein siegessicheres Grinsen, fühlte sich bestätigt.

„DU KENNST IHN DOCH GAR NICHT!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt zurück. „WAS WEISST DU DENN VON IHM? DU PLAPPERST DOCH NUR NACH WAS DIR DUMBLEDORE VORGESAGT HAT! DAS IST DOCH NICHT ALLES!"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn erneut wurde ihr vom brüllenden Harry das Wort abgeschnitten. „DAS MAG JA SEIN, DASS DU SEITEN AN IHM KENNST, DIE ICH NICHT KENNE! ABER ICH KENNE GENUG SEITEN VON IHM, DIE DU", sein Zeigefinger erhob sich, deutete auf die zusammenzuckende Hermine, als wolle er sie damit erstechen, „NICHT KENNST! ICH HABE JAHRELANG ZUSEHEN MÜSSEN, WIE ER LEUTE GEFOLTERT UND GETÖTET HAT! ICH HABE GEFÜHLT, WAS ER DABEI GEFÜHLT HAT! EGAL, WAS ER DIR VORGESPIELT ODER ERZÄHLT HAT, NICHTS ÄNDERT ETWAS DARAN, DASS ER EIN UNMENSCHLICHES MONSTER IST, DEM ALL DAS AUCH NOCH SPASS GEMACHT HAT!"

Mrs Granger ergriff wieder das Wort „Ja, dann sag doch mal, du Retter der Zauberwelt. Was hättest DU denn gemacht, wenn man ihn bei dir abgestellt hätte?"

„ICH HÄTTE GEKÜNDIGT! AUF DER STELLE!", brüllte Harry zurück. Er war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und donnerte mit der Faust so fest auf den Tisch, dass ein paar der daraufstehenden Gläser umfielen. Knallrot im Gesicht, heftig atmend und mit hasserfülltem Blick war er kaum wiederzuerkennen.

Mrs Granger nickte mit gespielter Anerkennung, während sie sich lässig eine Zigarette ansteckte und genüsslich daran zog. „Sehr gut, du würdest bestimmt ein guter Arzt sein, wenn du nur die heilst, die es deiner Meinung nach verdient haben. Aber besonders viele Patienten hättest du wohl nicht, denn es gibt immer einen Grund, andere Menschen abzulehnen".

Ginny wollte ihrem Freund zu Hilfe eilen, wütend schlug sie mit der Flachen Hand auf den Tisch und zeigte überdeutlich, dass sie lieber die Grangers als den Esstisch verprügeln würde. „WIR REDEN HIER DOCH NICHT VON EINEM NORMALEN KLEINKRIMINELLEN! DAS IST NICHT MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER! DAS IST DER DUNKLE LORD, UNSER FEIND! MIT SO JEMANDEM VERBRÜDERT MAN SICH NICHT! MAN KANN NUN MAL NICHT GLEICHZEITIG AUF SEINER UND AUF UNSERER SEITE SEIN! Ds ist Verrat. Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt als ihn zu töten?" Mrs Weasley deutete auf ihre Tochter und nickte, Fleur klatschte Beifall, während Bill nachdenklich, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch gefaltet, vor und zurück wippte.

Hermines Eltern ließen sie nicht im Stich. Mr Granger stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging einen Schritt beiseite und stellte sich hinter Hermine, der er die Hände auf die Schultern legte. „Dass ihr euch nicht schämt." Vorwurfsvoll glitt sein Blick von Ron auf Harry und von Harry auf Ron, tätschelte er seiner zitternden Tochter die Schulter. „Unsere Hermine hat letztes Jahr, nein, schon viel länger, immer wieder ihr Leben für euch riskiert".

Mr Granger löste sich, ging mit erhobener Hand durch den Raum, während er wie ein Anwalt vor Gericht sein Plädoyer vorbrachte. „Hermine hat immer zu euch gehalten. Immer. War immer auf eurer Seite. Sie war euch doch, wenn überhaupt, immer viel gutmütig.

Übereifrig, hat alles getan, um für eure Sache zu kämpfen. Wäre von dieser Todesserin fast erstochen worden, ja…" Er machte eine dramatische Geste und erhob beide Hände. „Ja, auf den Befehl dieses Mannes hin. Natürlich, aber hat hier irgendjemand behauptet, dass er unschuldig ist? Niemals!" Voll Überzeugung schüttelte der große Mann, mit den leicht graumelierten, doch immer noch dichten, dunkelbraunen Haar den Kopf.

Die Weasleys beobachteten ihn voll Missbilligung, widersprachen jedoch nicht. Mrs Granger zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln. „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich das Problem nicht ganz. Wo genau hat sie den Verrat begangen, wo genau hat sie denn für seine Seite gekämpft, bitteschön?" Auffordernd hob sie die Augenbrauen, sah nun nicht mehr in die Menge, sondern direkt auf den etwas verunsichert wirkenden Harry, dem sie keine Gelegenheit geben wollte, einer direkten Antwort zu entkommen.

Der schnaubte, rückte sich auf dem Stuhl zurecht, zog sich die Brille ab und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, während er mühsam, mit gepresster Stimme, seinen Standpunkt erklärte. „Natürlich hat Hermine in den letzten Jahren immer…das will ja niemand bestreiten", nachdenkliche Blicke fielen von dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann auf Hermine, die nun auch von ihrem rothaarigen Freund , mit allerdings mit schmerzverzerrter Miene begutachtet wurde, während der Schwarzhaarige, nun die Blicke zum Fenster hinaus schweifend, weitersprach, „Niemand behauptet, dass sie aktiv für Voldemorts Seite gekämpft hat. Aber er ist nun mal ein schlechter Mensch und unser Feind. So jemanden will man einfach nicht näher kennen lernen. Mit so jemandem gibt man sich nicht ab und ist freundlich oder hilfreich, er hat es nicht verdient."

„Und wie unterscheidet man dann die guten von den schlechten Menschen, wenn man die guten daran erkennt, dass sie unfreundlich, verurteilend und hilfsverweigernd sind?" gab Mr Granger aus seiner Ecke zu bedenken.

Ron wirkte fast so unglücklich wie Hermine, doch langsam fand er wohl Worte, um seine Enttäuschung auszudrücken „Aber sie war doch nicht einfach nur da, Hermine ist doch nicht einfach nur hingegangen und hat das gemacht, was sie sollte. Sie hat ihm Essen gebracht und Kleider gegeben. VON IHREM GELD", das war wohl besonders schwer für Ron zu verstehen, seine Augen verengten sich, „hat ihre Freizeit geopfert und mit ihm…was weiß ich getrieben"

„Ich hab nichts mit ihm getrieben", wehrte sich Hermine energisch gegen die monatelangen Unterstellungen die, aber das wusste Ron ja nicht, nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen waren. „Ich hab mich mit ihm beschäftigt, weil er mir zu Anfang Leid getan hat. Todkrank, halb verhungert und gelähmt. Nicht mal 50 Kilo bei 1.93m. Wie wollt ihr das entschuldigen?" Hermine schluchzte und deutete auf sich, als sie nicht mehr ganz so vorwurfsvoll, doch mit umso mehr Überzeugung weitersprach. „Ich kann einfach niemandem beim verhungern zusehen. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich stolz darauf soviel mit Menschlichkeit bewahrt zu haben, dass ich noch nicht so kalt bin um die Menschen in solchen Dingen in Gut und Böse einzuteilen. Und dann, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es Menschen gibt, die nur schlecht sind".

„Er schon", widersprach Ginny, die nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ihre Stimme war kratzig und heiser, so sehr hatte sie geschrien. Jetzt wirkte sie wieder etwas ruhiger. „Was du uns gesagt hast…" Die Blicke der Weasleytochter waren nur noch mitleidig, als wäre Hermine eine arme Irre. „Du hast mit dem Gesellschaftsspiele gespielt und geredet.. Als ob du mit ihm befreundet wärest..." Die Miene voll ekel entstellt, sprach die Rothaarige nach einer kurzen Pause um Luft zu holen weiter. „Du kannst einfach nur sein und unser Freund sein. Das ist… das ist…" Ginny schluckte hart und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Als ob du sagen würdest, dass all das was er getan hat, dass er Schuld an Freds tot ist, dass all das gar nicht so schlimm war. Das nehmen wir dir übel, das vor allem. Und warum? Was hast du dir davon versprochen?"

Hermine seufzte, wie sollte die ihre Therapiebemühungen gegen soviel geballten Widerwillen erklären? Sie war ja nicht mal sicher, ob ihre Eltern es verstanden, oder ob sie einfach aus Prinzip auf ihrer Seite waren. Die Hände vor die Augen gepresst, verzog sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Jeder weitere Gedanke in ihrem Kopf schmerzte wie Hammerschläge und es war peinlich, so peinlich, aber wenn man sie eh schon verurteilte, dann konnte sie doch wenigstens erklären, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. „Also", tiefes Seufzen, ihre Ohren wurden rot, die Stimme hoch und unsicher, „ich wollte, ich habe es doch schon erklärt. Der Mann ist doch nicht dumm und wenn ich schon täglich bei ihm ist, einfach weil es ja irgendjemand tun musste, und ich einfach ein gewisses Maß an Menschenwürde für jeden will…nun, ich dachte, ich kann die Zeit dazu nutzen, um ihm etwas ins Gewissen zu reden. Dass er ein bisschen, nur ein winziges bisschen einsieht. Ist das denn wirklich so ein schlechter Plan, dass er seine Taten bereuen soll? Dass er ein bisschen einsieht, was er falsch gemacht hat?"

„Das schafft niemand, er ist seelenlos. Das wissen wir, Dumbledore hat es doch erklärt", kam Harrys, nun viel ruhigere, Antwort. "Dumbledore, selbst er, der in allen nur das Gute sieht, hat das nicht für möglich gehalten." Die Stimme des Freundes war großväterlich belehrend, offenbar hielt er sie für ein naives, dummes Kind. Schwer zu entscheiden, ob er nicht doch auch Recht hatte.

Hermines Zeigefinger schoss empor, als wäre sie im Unterricht und wollte sich melden. „Ja eben. DUMBLEDORE hat es nicht für möglich gehalten. Der hat nur daran gedacht, ihn zu bekämpfen. Und was hat es genutzt? Das müsst ihr doch zugeben, Dumbledores war auch nicht erfolgreicher als ich. Warum dann nicht etwas anderes probieren? Molly", Hermine ergriff die weiche Hand von Mrs Weasley, „wäre es denn wirklich schlimm, wenn es ihm Leid tun würde, was er gemacht hat?"

Mrs Weasley lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, wenn auch gequält. „Natürlich nicht, Liebes. Aber ist das nicht ein aussichtsloser Kampf? Dieser Mann ist ein Lügner der das Talent hat, Leute für seine Zwecke manipulieren zu können. Er hat doch nur mit dir geredet, um dich ausnutzen zu können. Du hast es sicher gut gemeint, aber es war naiv gefährlich, sich mit ihm abzugeben. "  
Die junge Brünette zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln „Mag sein. Aber schlechter kann ich doch auch nichts mehr machen. Und manchmal glaube ich, er ist wirklich nachdenklich geworden. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube es".

„Aber ist es dann nicht genau richtig, wenn man ihm nun am eigenen Leib vor Augen führt was er seinen Opfern angetan hat? Lernt er denn nicht genau auf diese Weise, wie falsch seine Taten waren?" wandte Mrs Weasley ein.

Mrs Granger lachte bitter. „Oh genau, das ist wirklich sinnvoll. Ihr zeigt ihm das Gewalt falsch ist, in dem ihr sie selbst ausübt." Mit überzeugung in jedem Zentimeter ihres Körpers, der eine abwehrende Haltung einnahm, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Alles was ihr ihm dadurch beibringt, ist das Recht des Stärkeren. Dass Gewalt immer ein Weg ist… egal wer sie benutzt."

Charly ergriff nun das Wort, um seiner Mutter zur Hilfe zu eilen „DICH" sein Kopf ruckte ihr zu „würde er doch sofort töten wenn er frei käme und dich auf der Strasse sehen würde. Mach dir nichts vor, er hasst Schlammblüter. Er verachtet euch ebenso wie die Muggel… Hast Du mal daran gedacht, dass dieser Mann dich verachtet und all diejenigen, die so sind wie du, für minderwertig und überflüssig hält? Glaubst du wirklich dass er auch nur eine Sekunde zögern würde dich zu töten, wenn er dich in Freiheit sähe?"

Auf diese Wahrheit konnte Hermine abermals nur mit unglücklichem Schulterzucken antworten. Dieser Gedanke war ihr doch auch schon gekommen, tausende Mal schon… was wäre, wenn er frei wäre und sie zufällig auf der Straße sehen würde? Wie viel Zuneigung wäre übrig, wenn er nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen wäre? Er hasste Leute wie sie. Dennoch… er war in den letzten Wochen so anders, als zu anfang.

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd, aber dennoch glaube ich, dass er sich verändert hat." Widersprach Hermine schwach, die diesen Einwand wohl tatsächlich eher hoffte als glaubte.

„Da hab ich aber was anderes gehört" warf ihr Mrs Weasley scharf entgegen „dem Abendpropheten nach, scheint er den Prozess ja richtig genossen zu haben. Das ist ein Verrückter der gar nichts bereut und der stolz darauf ist, UNS" Mrs Weasley wurde eine Spur weisser im Gesicht und schluckte schwer „ bedroht zu haben, unseren Fred getötet zu haben, den guten Albus getötet zu haben. Dieser Mann ist doch stolz darauf, dieses Land in´s Unglück gestürzte zu haben". Wie zum Beweis, wedelte die rothaarige Familienmutter mit der Ausgabe der soeben benannten Zeitung vor Hermines Gesicht herum, als wolle sie ihr diese um die Ohren schlagen.

„Ich glaube, er war high. Mit Sicherheit hat er Veritaserum bekommen und vermutlich auch einiges an Drogen. Er kriegt sie seit zwei Wochen dauerhaft, weil er, er ist die letzten Wochen total durchgedreht, wo er doch, doch nach dem Prozess…sie werden ihn doch…" Hermine kam nicht weiter. Dicke Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, sie schluchzte und versuchte, die verdutzten Gesichter vor sich zu übersehen. „Sie werden ihn doch hinrichten lassen, das steht doch schon fest." Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Die dichten Locken fielen ihr über das Gesicht, verdeckten ihre fast überquellenden Augen.

„Ja, tut dir das etwa Leid?", platzte es voll Unglauben aus Ron heraus.

„Ja!" Hermine schluchzte umso lauter. Ihre Mutter legte den Arm um sie, schien aber auch nicht zu wissen, was sie zu diesem Geständnis Sinnvolles beitragen könnte.

Mit zitternden Händen wischte sich die junge Gryffindor die Tränen aus den Augen, ihr Hals schmerzte. Es war so entsetzlich demütigend, wie sie hier angesehen wurde, wie wenig sie verstanden wurde und dass sie sich so sehr schämen musste für das, was sie jetzt noch sagen wollte. „Ich war nie auf seiner Seite. Ich würde nie irgendwas tun, was seinem Weltbild dient, das wisst ihr doch. Oder?"

Die Angesprochenen tauschten unbehagliche Blicke. Ratlos sahen sie von einem Gesicht ins andere, tauschten stille Zweifel und Vorwürfe aus, doch dann wandten sich ihre Gesichter wieder zu ihr. Ron streckte seinen Arm aus, nicht weit, nur soweit, dass seine Fingerspitzen ihren Ellenbogen berühren konnten. „Ich will dir ja glauben, aber…all die Heimlichkeiten, wie der dich heute angeguckt hat." Ron schauderte, auch Harry verzog bei dem Gedanken an den so unvoldemorthaften Blick das Gesicht und nickte stumm. „Und jetzt sitzt du hier und weinst, weil das passiert, was wir doch alle wollten. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht".

„Ich versteh mich doch selber nicht!", klagte die weinende, junge Frau, zwischen ihren Locken heraus. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen hinter einer Wand aus braunem Haar verborgen. Sie wollte es so, wollte vor den anderen geschützt sein. „Das ist alles so schlimm für mich. Dass ich euch anlügen musste, weil ich wusste, dass ihr es nicht gut finden würdet. Ich hab mich wirklich so an ihn gewöhnt, ich war doch monatelang dauernd mit ihm zusammen und, das war alles so furchtbar, in welchem Zustand der am Anfang war und in der letzten Zeit…und ich musste mich immer um ihn kümmern und kaum hab ich ihn soweit, dass er wieder gesund ist und man vernünftig reden kann, da nehmen sie ihn mir einfach weg." Bebende Hände hoben den braunen Haarschopf beiseite, ein fleckiges, aufgequollenes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

Jetzt redete niemand mehr außer ihr. Alle sahen verlegen, ja, peinlich berührt aus. Wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten.

Mr Granger versuchte als erster, etwas Tröstliches beizutragen. Langsamen Schrittes ging er zu seiner Tochter und strich ihr über die dunklen Locken. „Ich denke, du hast dir viel mehr aufgeladen, als du verkraften kannst, Hermine. Du bist ein viel zu gutmütiger Mensch, um jemandem beim Sterben zuzusehen".

„Stirbt er denn sicher?", fragte Harry unsicher, ob er hoffnungsvoll oder taktvoll klingen sollte.

„Ja!", entschied sich nun wieder Mr Weasley, die Dinge auszusprechen, die er wusste „Ganz sicher. Shacklebolt hat es schon lange so bestimmt. Niemand würde sich doch je wieder sicher fühlen, wenn er irgendwo weiterleben würde. Er wurde nur mitgenommen, damit man ihn verurteilen kann. Aber er stirbt auf alle Fälle. Das Datum steht schon fest."

„**Mhmmm...****" **Mr Granger setzte sich wieder neben seine Frau, schürzte die Lippen und warf, während seiner Oberkörper auf dem Tisch nach abgestürzt den Weasleys näher kam, abschätzende Blicke in die Runde.

„**Mhmmm** brummelte er erneut „Immerhin, das ist auch eine Methode, um weitere Morde zu verhindern. Wenn wir einfach alle umbringen, dann bleibt keiner mehr übrig, der Verbrechen begehen könnte."

Ein Argument, das Mrs Weasley gerade recht kam. Die kleine, doch fleischige Hand mit den rosa Wurstfingerchen wurde zur Faust geballt und tippte, mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Kraft, auf den Tisch. Deutlich erkennbar, wie gerne sie wieder geschrien oder mit Gegenständen geworfen hätte, doch nun, da sie zeigen wollte, wie zivilisiert sie war, blieb ihr nur diese Geste des Zorns um ihren Unmut loszuwerden.

„Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, dann bitte…aber es ich sage dir gleich, dass es da keine Therapie gibt. Jahrzehntelang hat der Mann bewiesen, dass er zu nichts anderem als Grausamkeit imstande ist. Ihr wisst das nicht, ihr habt als Muggel davon zu wenig mitbekommen. Wenn wir ihn nicht töten, hört er nie auf. Heilung gibt es da nicht".

„Nun mit Sicherheit nicht mehr", gab der Graumellierte mit den freundlichen, braunen Augen lakonisch zurück. „Ich sagte ja, eure Methode ist endgültig. Aber wenn ich mal fragen darf, hat es denn überhaupt jemand mal versucht? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es sinnlos ist, wenn es noch nie jemand versucht hat?"

Harry warf sich in die Brust, all der Gespräche mit seinem Mentor erinnernd, konnte er Mr Grangers Einwand nicht unkritisiert stehen lassen. „Dumbledore hat auf ihn eingeredet, er kannte ihn. Seiner Meinung nach…"

„DUMBLEDORE HAT IHN GEHASST!" Hermines schrille Stimme schnitt ihrem Freund das Wort ab. „Ihr wisst doch alle gar nichts. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, ob man nicht das was erreichen könnte", beharrte sie. Die Stimme gebrochen, das Gesicht voller Tränen, doch auch voller Wut und Trotz, die diese Sicherheit über unbewiesene Tatsachen und Behauptungen eines alten Mannesin ihr aufwallen ließen. „Dumbledore hat nie versucht, niemand hat es je versucht, wirklich mit ihm zu reden. Er hat ihn bedroht, erpresst und ihm Vorwürfe gemacht. Er und uch kein anderer sonst hat je versucht sich wirklich mit ihm auf gleicher Ebene zu unterhalten. Entweder sind sie ihm nachgekrochen oder haben ihn verachtet. Wie kann man von ihm denn erwarten ein realistisches Selbstbild aufzubauen, menschlich zu denken, wenn ihn keine Sau auch nur ansatzweise menschlich behandelt?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, offensichtlich gab er seiner Freundin, die Hermine wohl für eine verwirrte Wahnsinnige hielt, vollkommen recht. „Menschlich? Er?" Das süffisante Grinsen, dass sein Mund umspielte, war herablassend, zeigte ihr, dass er in ihr einmal mehr nur die illusionäre Weltverbesserin sah. „Ich bezweifle, dass er das WILL. ER wollte doch was Besonderes sein, nicht?"

„Na siehst du mal, du gibst mir Recht." Doch die Sache war viel zu traurig für Hermine, um sich über ihren Triumph zu freuen. So erklärte sie nur ruhig weiter: „Eben sagtest du noch, er KANN gar nicht anders als böse sein. Jetzt sagst du, er WILL nichts anders. Das ist ein Unterschied…und ich sage dir, warum er so schlecht sein will."

„Ja, dann sag mir das mal, Hermine-ich-habe-immer-Recht-Granger", kommentierte der Angesprochene, der allzu offensichtlich der Meinung war, dass sich seine kluge Jahrgangskameradin diesesmal irrte.

„Ja, weil ihn niemand etwas anderes sein lässt", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Hast du mal drüber nachgedacht, wie schwer es ist, sich zu ändern, wenn das keiner will? Nein, schlimmer noch!" Hastig sprudelten die Worte aus Hermine heraus, die ihr selbst neu waren, und doch den Konflikt ausdrücken konnten, den sie in den vergangenen Monaten selbst jeden Tag ausgefochten hatte.

„Ihr wollt doch gar nicht, dass er etwas anderes ist als ein Untier! Ihr kommt doch gar nicht damit zurecht, dass das immer noch ein Mensch sein könnte. Nur wenn ihr ihn verteufelt, dann dürft ihr euch wieder richtig gut fühlen. Oh ja", der Sarkasmus ließ ihre Stimme tiefer, fester werden, „ihr seid die Ritter des Rechts. Soldaten in Dumbledores Dschihad."

Drohend erhob sich der Zeigefinger an Hermines kleiner Hand und zielte der Runde nach auf all die, die eben so überzeugt gegen sie waren. „Da ist ein alter Mann, der es gut meint, aber nicht unfehlbar ist. Und ihr schaltet euer Gehirn komplett ab und glaubt ihm alles, was er sagt. Ihr seid doch auch kaum besser als die Todesser."

„Hermine, das ist unser Haus und du bist unser Gast, das genügt nun langsam", fuhr Charly Weasley drohend dazwischen. Doch sie war noch nicht fertig, sollte man sie doch rausschmeißen, das wäre doch nur ein weiteres Zeichen, wie kritikunfähig auch die gute Seite war.

„Ihr tötet, einfach nur, weil ihr es richtig findet und weil es endgültig ist. Aber deswegen ist es trotzdem nicht die einzige Lösung. Ich", der Zeigefinger wurde wie von einem überdehnten Gummiband zurück an die eigene Brust geschossen, „ich war da jeden Tag, und ich sage euch, das ist trotzdem ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der ganz furchtbare Sachen gemacht hat, der ganz schlimme Sachen glaubt, aber trotzdem kein Monster ist. Aber das wird nie jemand merken, weil das keiner wissen will. Weil niemand je hören wollen wird, dass er auch anders sein gekonnt hätte." Voller Überzeugung klopfte Hermine mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin in Psychotherapie, wisst ihr?" Ihre Stimme, eben noch Leidenschaft und laut, nun war sie nur noch leise und klein.

„Hermine!" Mrs Granger rückte ein Stück weg und starrte ihre Tochter entsetzt an.

„Ich komme nicht mehr damit zurecht, zwischen alle diesen Stühlen zu sitzen. Alles mache ich falsch, egal was ich mache. Das war so furchtbar mit ihm am Anfang, und keinem konnte ich was sagen."

Beschwörend wandte sich wieder an ihre Freunde „Überall nur Tod. Seit Monaten immer nur Morde, egal, wo ich hinsehe. Und niemand kommt auf die Idee, mal irgendwas anderes zu probieren. Nicht einmal die Guten." Einen Moment der Stille brauchte es, bis die Angesprochenen erkannten, dass sie damit gemeint waren. Unendliche traurig und bitter wirkte die junge Frau, die nun versuchte, ihren Freunden ihr moralisches Dilemma klar zu machen. „Wie soll man denn da nicht verrückt werden? Und ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie furchtbar es ist, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der einerseits so abartig böse ist und manchmal ganz normal gewirkt hat. Das war das Schlimmste." Ihre Augen schlossen sich, riefen Bilder der vergangenen Monate in Erinnerung, deren paradoxe Natur an gelebte Schizophrenie grenzte. „Glaubt ihr denn, mir würde es nicht wehtun, jemandem so nahe zu kommen, der meine Freunde getötet hat? Glaubt ihr denn, mir würde es nicht um jedes einzelne seiner Opfer", beschämt fiel ihr Blick auf George, „und auf die, die diesen Verlust ertragen müssen, weh tun? Es ist furchtbar grauenhaft…ich kann seit Monaten nicht mehr richtig schlafen wegen dieser Bilder in meinem Kopf. Aber deswegen war es umso wichtiger, mich mit ihm zu befassen. Damit er auch versteht, was er getan hat. Mehr wollte ich doch nicht." Sie straffte sich, war nun sicherer, auch wenn ihr Vortrag die Zuhörer kaum zu überzeugen schien.

„Glaubt ihr mir wenigstens, dass ich keine Verräterin bin? Dass ich es nur gut meinte, dass ich nur das retten wollte, was zu retten war, und weil ich dachte, dass Reue von ihm mehr wert wäre als noch ein weiterer Mord?"

Man sagte nichts, man musste überlegen. Die Sache war kopfschmerzerrregend kompliziert. Aber Hermines Ankläger wirkten nachdenklich, nicht mehr wütend. Ron ergriff als erster das Wort und zusätzliche ihre Hand „Ich glaube schon, Hermine. Ich glaube dir, dass du es so gemeint hast. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du mit deinen Ideen Recht hast, was ihn betrifft. Manche Menschen sind eben böse…und damit fertig."  
Schwach war das Lächeln, das von dem nun blutleer wirkenden Mund der jungen Frau ausging „Das ist eben der Unterschied zwischen uns."

Mrs Weasley seufzte geräuschvoll „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Mädchen. Nein, ich glaub's auch nicht, dass deine Versuche irgendwas gebracht haben. Aber du hast ein gutes Herz, du hast es gut gemeint. Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden, gehen wir am besten alle schlafen. Morgen müsst ihr ja auch wieder früh dort sein."

So endete der Abend. Nicht wirklich eine Versöhnung, doch mehr als ein Waffenstillstand. Man glaubte an die gegenseitigen Absichten, wenn auch niemand von den Argumenten überzeugt war.

Im Grunde genommen nicht einmal Hermine selbst. Nach diesem Tag heute…mehr als Hoffnung blieb auch ihr nicht.

xXx

Der Tagesprophet brachte schon in der Nacht eine Sonderausgabe heraus. Zwar war den Presseleuten erst vor zwei Tagen Näheres zu dem „weiteren Todesser" mitgeteilt worden, aber wer kannte den Dunklen Lord nicht? Es war wohl kein Problem, in kürzester Zeit hunderte von erschreckenden Seiten zu füllen. Hermine hatte weder den Abendpropheten noch den Tagespropheten noch die Sonderausgabe dieser Zeitung gelesen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Überschrift, sie konnte nur die Wörter „Massenmörder" und „vernichtet ihn" erkennen, dann war ihr die Lust auf die gewohnte Morgenlektüre auch schon vergangen.

Jeden Tag war sie im Gericht. Und jeder Tag war grauenvoll. Nicht nur die unzähligen Schicksale und Leben, die er zerstört hatte, auch sein Gebaren, das eher zu einem Kneipenabend als zum eigenen Untergang gepasst hätte, war entsetzlich anzusehen.

Mit Sicherheit bekam er Drogen. Seine Stimmung war einfach zu gut gelaunt, angesichts dieses Anlasses. Die Augen wirkten verschleiert, bevor die verdeckt wurde. In den unpassendsten Momenten lachte er voll Hohn und Spott auf, oder, auch nicht besser, gähnte und sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen.

So ausführlich, wie er voll Stolz all seine Verbrechen gestand, dürfte auch eine nicht geringe Menge Veritaserum im Spiel sein.

Am dritten Verhandlungstag hatte man Voldemort wohl zu viel gegeben. Nach der Mittagspause, vermutlich brachte man ihn in den Pausen weg, um ihm „nachzuschenken", mussten ihn seine Aufpasser ein paar mal auffangen, als er zurückging, weil über beim Gehen über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Shacklebolts Warnungen, die Opfer nicht zu verspotten, wurden von Tom Riddles lautem, schrillem Lachen übertönt.

Während ein vollkommen verstörtere, verunsicherter Rodolphus Lestrange berichtete, wie der Dunkle Lord seine eigenen Todesser folterte und hinrichtete, schlief dieser friedlich ein.

Vielleicht hatte es aber auch sein Gutes. Er war doch eh schon ein Toter für die Richter. Nichts hätte sie davon abbringen können. Besser Hermines Patient war zugedröhnt und gestand alles, als dass das wütende Nervenbündel der letzten Wochen von cholerischen Anfällen geschüttelt, das Gericht auseinander nehmen würde. In gewisser Weise machte man ihm die Sache damit, obwohl unbeabsichtigt, leichter.

Es war wirklich zu hoffen, dass das Verhalten ein Resultat von Drogen war…dass er diese Aufführung, in der er erneut die Hauptperson sein durfte, nicht wirklich genoss.

Immer wenn er hereinkam, suchten die glasigen, benebelten Augen nach Hermine. Sie lächelte zum Gruß, bevor seine Augen verbunden wurden, dann konnte er es aushalten.

Ob Hermine es aushalten konnte, da war sie nicht so sicher. Denn die Blicke, die sie spätestens seit dem zweiten Verhandlungstag von allen im Gerichtssaal erntete, machten deutlich, dass man in ihr kaum etwas Besseres sah als eine jüngere Bellatrix-Lestrange-Version. Eine, die der Justiz entgangen war.

Doch egal, sie hatte ihrem Freund versprochen, zu ihm zu halten und bis zum bitteren Ende bei ihm zu bleiben…und das kam ja auch bald.

Ron war immer dabei, neben ihr, doch sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander. Er akzeptierte ihre Anwesenheit, aber verstand Hermine nicht. All die Fragen, die er nicht wagte auszusprechen, machten ihm Angst. Eigentlich musste er einem ja Leid tun, denn es war auch für ihn nicht leicht. Für ihn und Harry hatte sich ja nichts geändert. Für Hermine vieles…aber solange er sie nicht wieder wegjagte, konnte sie darauf hoffen, dass es besser werden würde zwischen ihnen.

Danach…

Hermine wollte nicht zu der Urteilsverkündung, um das Publikum feiern zu sehen, aber sie hatte nun mal leider versprochen, den Angeklagten nicht alleine zu lassen. Im Gericht herrschte eine geradezu vorweihnachtliche Stimmung. Feierlich, freudig und voller Hoffnung und Erwartung auf die Erlösung, die bei der Bescherung, nein, der Verurteilung eintreffen würde.

Wenn sie diese Leute nicht so gut verstehen gekonnt hätte, dann hätte sie jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Heute, am letzten Prozesstag, wurden nur zwei Zeugen verhört. Professor McGonagall als langjähriges Ordensmitglied und natürlich Harry Potter.

Vor allem Harry. So viel Mitleid **schlug**ihm aus dem Raum entgegen, das Hermine sich fast erbrochen hätte.

Voll Groll lauschte sie Dumbledores, an Harry weitergereichte Vermutungen und Befehle. Wenn Dumbledore jetzt hier wäre und Harry erneut zur Horkruxjagd auffordern würde, sie würde ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern geben.

Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Dumbledore hatte das größere Wohl im Auge gehabt. Angesichts Tom Riddles Taten war ein Wohl der Gemeinschaft wirklich nur ohne ihn möglich. Aber sie wollte dies alles trotzdem nicht hören.

Wie zu erwarten war, bestätigte Lord Voldemort Harry Potters Aussage. Ohne Bedauern, ohne Regung. Doch, es stimmte. Er wollte all diese Dinge tun und hatte all die Taten begangen, die die zuhörende Menge eben in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Er plauderte so gelassen über den Mord an den Potters, als würde er erwarten, dass die schockierten Zuschauer mit ihm über diesen witzigen Schwank aus seinem Leben nun gleich laut loslachen würden. Aber man lachte nicht, sondern schloss die Beweisführung ab, schickte ihn hinaus und das Gericht zog sich zur Urteilsfindung zurück.

Der Saal war etwas voller als bisher. Ausnahmslos alle Plätze waren belegt, da nun auch wieder sämtliche Zeugen anwesend sein durften. Zusätzlich hatte man wohl weiteren Zeitungen die Berichterstattung genehmigt, weshalb nun, neben Rita Kimmkorn, genauer gesagt, auf einer Extrabank hinter ihr, noch zahlreiche weitere Hexen und Zauberern, mit Schreibfedern und Notizblöcken bewaffnet, äußerst angespannt im Raum umherblickten.

Rita sendete immer wieder gereizte Todesblicke nach hinten, wenn einer der „Käseblattschmierer" es wagte, seinem Nachbarn eine Frage zu stellen.

Das hier war doch ihre Story. Xenophilius Lovegood war ebenfalls wieder anwesend. Gekleidet in einen Umhang, der ihn wie eine übergroße Banane aussehen ließ, notierte er mit zitternden Fingern seine Eindrücke. Luna saß neben ihm, doch sie beachtete weder Ron noch Harry noch Hermine. Vater und Tochter waren wohl in Gedanken einige Monate zurück, erinnerten sich der Angst, als Luna von Todessern entführt wurde, um Xenophilius die Potter-freundlichen Berichte abzugewöhnen.

Einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine, dass Luna von der anderen Seite des kreisrunden Saales zu ihr hinüberblickte, schmerzlich den Mund verzog und die Augen auf ihre Hände richtete. Woher wusste sie es? Hatte Ron wirklich allen, die sie kannten, Eulen gesendet oder war es wirklich so offensichtlich?

Sie hatten Luna, Neville und einige andere in diesem Club getroffen. Hatten über Hermines Job erzählt…und vielleicht hatte Ron, während sie auf der Toilette war, weitere Details ausgeplaudert, die jetzt wohl hinreichend waren, um jetzt zu verstehen.

Neville, auch er saß, neben seiner Grossmutter, ein paar Bänke weiter rechts von ihnen. Und ebenfalls ignorierte er sie… Der arme Neville. Seine armen Eltern, die sie so oft gesehen hatte, wenn sie zu Helen gegangen war. Sicher würde er nicht verstehen, wie sie zuerst bei seinen Eltern und dann bei IHM sein konnte. Sie verstand es doch selbst nicht.

Das Quietschen der großen Tür unterbrach Hermines Gewissensbisse. Erneut wurde die leere Mitte des kreisrunden Saales, um den Stuhl des Angeklagten herum, von Auroren umstellt. Schutzschilde wurden über die Zuschauer und Richterbänke gelegt. Ein angespanntes Raunen ging im Raum herum.

Hermine fröstelte, ihre Hände wurden schwitzig. Langsam begann sich das Zimmer um sie herum zu drehen. Ein angespanntes Kribbeln kroch ihr von den Füßen, über die Beine, die Brust bis zu den Händen empor. Ihre Atmung wurde unregelmäßig, sie musste den Mund öffnen…nur durch die Nase zu atmen, reichte nicht mehr.

Nachdem die Auroren der Richterbank zugenickt hatten, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und, mit einem Mal war es – Hermine wurde einen Moment schwarz vor Augen den sie hatte „totenstill" gedacht- vollkommen ruhig im Saal.

Die Auroren hatten Schweigezauber ausgesandt. Die Leute öffneten die Münder, doch wirkte der Raum im Moment wie ein großes Aquarium voller stummer Fische. Umkreist von weiteren Auroren, gefesselt, mit Augenbinde, wurde der Lord in den Saal geführt, zu seinem Stuhl gezogen und in Richtung der Anklagebank gestellt. Dort wurde ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen. Er sollte seinem Schicksal in die Augen blicken. Hermine wurde speiübel vor Nervosität.

Die Ankläger und Richter erhoben sich. Ein gewisser feierlicher Glanz leuchtete in ihren Augen, aber auch Unsicherheit. Wie ein Engelschor standen sie da. Aufrecht, feierliche Gesichter, Genugtuung in den Augen und Gerechtigkeit im Sinn, mussten sie Neues wagen, was sie verunsicherte, doch sie fühlten sich bereit.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der oberste Richter stand in der Mitte der vordersten Reihe und hob ein Blatt Pergament, deutlich sichtbar für alle Zuschauer, kurze Zeit mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Höhe, dann senkte er es wieder, neigte den Kopf und seine Augen flogen stumm über das Blatt. Das Urteil.

Ein entschlossenes Nicken, ein kurzes Blicken zum Angeklagten, dann las er, mit tiefer, sonorer, magisch verstärkter und alle anderen Geräusche verschlingender Stimme vor.

„Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Sie werden in allen Anklagepunkten für SCHULDIG gesprochen". Im Saal wäre es nun sicher sehr laut geworden, wenn man den Menschen ihre Stimme zurückgegeben hätte, doch sie blieben stumm und so erkannte Hermine nur, wie der ganze Saal zu glänzen begann. Erhellt von all den Kerzen und Fackeln an den Wänden, glänzten ihr Hunderte von tränennassen Gesichtern entgegen, die stumm vor Freude erstrahlten und nun auf die letzte Erlösung hofften. Shacklebolt räusperte sich kurz, sah zu Voldemort, der wie eingefroren, doch ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung darauf wartete, dass sein Richter weiter sprach. Zum ersten Mal seit Prozessbeginn wirkte er vollkommen nüchtern.

Er war nicht vollkommen regungslos. Hermine erkannte, sie saß ja ziemlich weit vorne, dass Tom Riddles rechte Hand leicht zuckte. Er war nervös.

Der große, schwarze Mann holte tief Luft, und offenbarte mit fester Stimme, das, worauf all die Anwesenden hier hofften und warteten.

„Angesichts der besonderen Schwere der Schuld, der bisher ungekannten Grausamkeiten ihrer Taten, hat das Gericht beschlossen, von der bisherigen Höchststrafe abzuweichen. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, wir verurteilen Sie hiermit zum Tode. Ihre Hinrichtung findet am morgigen Tag um zwölf Uhr in der Todeskammer statt. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Mit dem Hammerschlag des Richters wurde der Schweigezauber gebrochen und ein tosender Jubelruf erfüllte den Saal. Die Leute waren aufgesprungen, weinten, lachten, umarmten sich, kreischten vor Begeisterung, schüttelten allen um sich herum die Hände und küssten sich.

Hermine hörte sie nicht. Hörte nicht, was Ron, Harry oder die anderen Menschen neben ihr taten oder riefen. Ihre Gedanken glitten von der feiernden Menge ab, sie hatte ganz vergessen, den Kater zu füttern. Mit halboffenen Augen konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie dem ansonsten eingefrorenen wirkenden Voldemort die Mundwinkel zuckten, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

xXx

Kalt und hart. Das war das erste was Hermine wahrnahm, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Unter ihr war es kalt und hart. Steinfliesen vielleicht. Etwas Nasses traf auf ihr Gesicht. Die Nässe lief in dünnen Linien an ihrem Gesicht hinab, kitzelte in ihren Ohren und, sie musste husten da sie keine Luft bekam, floss ihr in die Nase.

Benommen öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie war nicht mehr im Gerichtssaal, sondern auf der Damentoilette. Über sich erkannte sie ein Waschbecken. Stimmen wurden lauter, noch konnte sie die Stimmen aber nur als dumpfes Raunen wahrnehmen. Zunehmend wurden die Stimmen lauter, ihre Hand fühlte sich seltsam an. Langsam wanderte die Botschaft von der Haut zu ihrem Gehirn, dass das daran lag, dass sie von irgendjemandem gestreichelt wurde.

KLATSCH

Dieses Gefühl war eindeutiger. Man hatte sie geohrfeigt. Die Schemen wurden klarer, die Stimmen wurden lauter. Ron saß neben ihr.

„Warum bist du auf dem Mädchenklo?", hörte sich Hermine mit fremd klingelnder Stimme fragen. Ein paar andere Stimmen lachten. Ron zog sie an ihrer Hand in die höhe zum Sitzen. Er hatte sie gestreichelt. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren um sie herum. Lächelten, doch wirkten sie auch ein wenig besorgt.

„Bist du okay?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, der auf der anderen Seite von ihr kniete.

„Ja", log Hermine, „helft mir hoch. Mir ist noch ein bisschen schummrig. Was ist denn passiert?" fügte sie dann, sicherer, weniger lallend hinzu. Die drei packten sie, und stellten sie auf die Beine. Kurz schwankte Hermine, aber dann ging es wieder.

„Du bist nach der Urteilsverkündung umgefallen. Die Leute dadrin haben getobt, es war so stickig. Wir dachen, wir bringen dich besser hier her, hier gibt's frisches Wasser", teilte die verunsichert wirkende Ginny mit. Aber sie sahen ja alle drei so aus, als ob sie keine Ahnung hätten, was sie mit Hermine nun anfangen sollten.

Ron räusperte sich. Er bückte sich, um ihren Zauberstab aufzuheben. Man hatte ihn ihr wohl in die Tasche gesteckt, nachdem man sie aus dem Verhandlungsraum gebracht hatte. „Übrigens, mich hat ein großer, schwarzer Mann angesprochen. Er sagt, er heißt Ben, du würdest ihn kennen." Unsicher suchten seine Augen die ihren. Er war angespannt, offensichtlich gab es da noch etwas, das ihm Sorgen bereitete „Er hat gesagt, du dürftest wie besprochen noch mal hingehen, wenn du willst. Shacklebolt hat wohl erlaubt, dass er über Nacht das Ministerium verlassen darf. Du dürftest ab heute Abend um acht Uhr hingehen. Wenn du willst…morgen holen sie ihn dann um elf Uhr ab. Willst du", es fiel ihm so unendlich schwer, dieses Gespräch, sie spürte es, hörte es an seiner leiser werdenden, zaghaften Stimme, „willst du wirklich hingehen? Jetzt ist es doch vorbei, morgen ist der doch eh tot. Dein Job ist vorbei, also vergessen wir´s doch einfach und gehen gemeinsam feiern."

Harry versetzte Ron einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen, Ginnys leeres Gesicht füllte sich einen Moment mit Ärger. Aber Ron erkannte an Hermines plötzlich feucht werdenden Augen, den heruntergezogenen Augenbrauen und ihrer plötzlich wieder aschfahl werdenden Haut, dass Hermine keine Lust hatte zu feiern. Ron rieb sich verlegen die von Harry gestoßenen Rippen und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Ich meinte, ich dachte…du weißt schon. Also feiern, dass jetzt wieder alles beim Alten ist. Dass wir wieder normal weitermachen können".

„Ich gehe aber trotzdem heut Abend zu ihm", fauchte Hermine, die nun wieder Worte fand, wütend, zu dem immer blässer werdenden Ron. „Feier du doch allein. Ich komm dann morgen zu euch, wenn", einen entsetzlichen Moment lang, wurde ihr bewusst, was morgen ab 12 Uhr sein würde, „ihr fertig gefeiert habt", konnte die eben noch laute, wütende Hermine nur noch verstört wispern.

Ihre drei Freunde tauschten erneut vielsagende Blicke, dann nickten sie einander zu. „Sollen wir dich morgen abholen?" Hermine nickte stumm.

„Wann denn?", brachte Ron mühsam hervor, Zweifel und schlimmste Vermutungen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Kurz nach 11 Uhr, ich muss dann noch…bis ich alles erledigt habe." Hermine gab sich Mühe, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Doch eine winzige Träne schlich sich in ihre Augenwinkel.

Ja genau, morgen war alles vorbei. Dann begann der Alltag. „Willst du denn wirklich die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben?" stieß Ron entsetzt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hervor.

Das junge, brünette Mädchen vor ihm konnte nur unglücklich mit den Schultern zucken und bejahend mit dem Kopf rucken. „Ich hab´s ihm versprochen. Ja…aber…Ron", sie versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, um die drei verstörten Personen vor ihr, die sie ansahen, als wäre sie verrückt geworden, zu besänftigen, „mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sitze nur da und…der Mann wird morgen hingerichtet. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er ausgerechnet heute Nacht mit mir…all die anderen Tage wollte er doch auch nicht."

Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass Ron starke Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Aussage hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zitterten, Hermine meinte ein gehauchtes „Morgen…alles vorbei" zu hören, dann nickte ihr Freund ihr zu, und nahm sie in den Arm. „Gut, um elf Uhr. Wir werden vor der Krankenhaustür auf dich warten."

„Ich will mit ihm reden", durchbrach Harry den Moment der Versöhnung. Ron und Hermine ließen erschrocken voneinander ab, starrten auf Harry und dessen ebenfalls erschrocken wirkende Freundin Ginny.

„Der Mann weiß mehr über mich und meine Vergangenheit als jeder andere. Wir haben, wir haben eine Seele geteilt. In den letzten Wochen gingen mir so viele Dinge im Kopf herum. Dinge, die ich gerne von ihm gewusst hätte, vor allem Antworten", beeilte sich der junge Mann zu erklären. Er sprach schnell und in merkwürdig hohem Ton. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte und um das bat, was ihn so belastete, dann würde er wohl keine Chance oder keinen Mut mehr für diese Bitte haben. „Ich bitte dich, Hermine. Du gehst doch heute Abend hin. Ich komme unter dem Tarnumhang mit. Eine Stunde…mehr will ich nicht. Lass uns eine Stunde alleine, sag, du hast was vergessen. Ich will wirklich", es war ihm anzusehen, wie viel Überwindung ihn sein Vorhaben kostete, „wirklich ein paar Dinge klären. Ich will keinen Ärger machen. Aber ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich denken müsste, dass ich diese Fragen hätte klären können und es nie getan habe".

Stille herrschte im Raum, nur das leise Tropf-Tropf des leckenden Wasserhahns war zu hören. Tausend Bedenken und Sorgen wirbelten in Hermines Kopf herum, zu viel, um sie zu verarbeiten. Deswegen nickte sie. „Gut…also zwanzig Uhr darf ich kommen. Dann lass uns uns kurz vorher vor dem Krankenhaus treffen. Bleib unter dem Tarnumhang. Aber er wird sich gar nicht freuen." Ihre Augen verfinsterten sich erneut bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht. Was würde ihr Kind, ihr Lehrer, ihr zum Tode verurteilter Freund wohl denken, wenn sie ihm in seinen letzten Stunden Harry Potter vor die Nase setzte? „Harry, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich benimmst. Ich denke nicht, dass er dir was tun würde, du kannst ja auch Alarm nach draußen senden. Aber bitte, egal, wie sehr du ihn hasst, er wird morgen hingerichtet. Bitte mach es nicht noch schlimmer".

Egal wie albern die anderen diesen Gebettel finden würden, immer noch wollte Hermine ihren…was-auch-immer schützen. Aber niemand verzog das Gesicht, belächelte sie oder schien schockiert. „Ja, Hermine", antwortete Harry jetzt erleichtert, nickte freundlich und beruhigte sie mit seinen Worten. „Ich habe nur ein paar sachliche Fragen. Dann gehe ich, ich mache keinen Ärger."

Die Tränen, die ihr nun wieder in die Augen kamen, von denen jede einzelne ein Messerstich in Rons Herz war, sie konnte sie nur mühsam zurückhalten. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden. Wollte nur nach Hause, etwas ausruhen und auf den Abend warten. So gingen sie…durch die jubelnden Leute hindurch, während Hermine, von Ron geführt, die Augen schloss und sich die Ohren zuhielt. Das letzte was sie jetzt hören wollte, war diese Freude, sie hasste diese Menschen. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen…weil sie sie so gut verstand.


	22. In der Abstellkammer

**Beta: Alraune *****schokoschenkundköpfchenstreichel***

* * *

_**Vorbemerkung:**  
Voldemort wird magisch überwacht. Ähnlich der Karte des Rumtreibers gibt es eine Karte im krankenhaus, wo man immer genau erkennen kann wo er steckt. Egal ob unter einem Tarnumhang oder in jemand anderen Verwandelt. Und natürlich sind auch die Ausgänge präpariert, um ihn nicht durchzulassen. Der Tarnumhang würde Voldemort also wenig nutzen… es wimmelt nur so von Auroren, die ihn überall aufspüren können… und er hat keinen zauberstab. Die Sache ist also nicht einfach damit getan, sich aus dem Zimmer zu stehlen… der Alarm würde sofort losgehen und eine Armee bewaffneter Auroren würde antraben…_

**Kapitel 22: In der Abstellkammer**

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine ging langsam in den nur schwach vom silbernen Licht des Mondes erleuchteten Raum, der gespenstisch geformte Schatten an die nun nicht mehr gelb sondern grau wirkenden Wände warf. Sie ging absichtlich so langsam, damit die Auroren nicht merken würden, wie sich Harry unter dem Tarnumhang an ihr vorbei in den Raum schlich.

Bei Tageslicht wirkte der Raum ja schon unwirtlich, doch jetzt, in der Nacht erinnerte er mehr denn je an eine dunkle Abstellkammer. Nicht an ein Verlies, das hätte noch eine gewisse Würde oder Feierlichkeit besessen. Nein, eine kalte, unbewohnte Abstellkammer, in der man Dinge verstaute, die man nicht brauchte oder vergessen wollte.

Voldemort, immer noch in seine schwarze Robe gekleidet, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Raum, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet, starrte er aus dem Kellerfenster. Hermine musste sich auf den Stuhl stellen um hinaus sehen zu können, doch sein Kopf war auf einer Höhe mit dem oberen Rand des Fensters. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihnen zu. Voldemort, wie aus einer Trance erwacht, fuhr zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Ich fürchtete schon…aber nun bist du ja da", sagte der große Mann, dessen bleiche Haut in der Dunkelheit gespenstisch, wie das hereinfallende, Mondlicht zu leuchten schien, unverkennbar erfreut, sie zu sehen.

Obwohl Hermine sein Gesicht nicht genau erkennen konnte, war sie doch sicher, dass er sie anlächelte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich würde kommen", beschwichtigte sie sofort. Er musste wirklich befürchtet haben, dass sie ihn alleine lassen könnte.

Etwas verwirrt bemerkte der Gefangene, dass Hermine immer noch neben der Tür stand. Abstand hielt und keine Anstalten machte, zu ihm zu gehen. Er näherte sich ihr, blieb dann nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen und streckte beide Hände nach ihr aus, um sie zu sich her zu ziehen.

Hermine kam sich seltsam klein und verloren vor, nun, da er sie ansah und darauf zu warten schien, dass sie irgendetwas Tröstliches sagte. Peinlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Harry ja neben ihr stand und diesen seltsam intimen Moment zwischen ihr und seinem Erzfeind beobachtete. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, wandte den Blick nach unten auf die vor ihrem Schoß gefalteten Hände.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass neben ihr der Tarnumhang in einem Ruck heruntergerissen wurde und Harry wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr erschien.

Voldemorts Körper versteifte sofort, während er durch die Zähne mit scharfem Zischen die Luft einsog. Seine Gesichtszüge, eben noch erleichtert und fast freudig, wurden augenblicklich hart. Die eben noch sanft leuchtenden Augen wurden zu glühenden Kohlen, die Harry voller Argwohn und Abneigung zu durchbohren schienen. Die eben so hoffnungsvoll dargebotenen Händehingen nun wieder schlaff an seiner Seite herunter.

Der ganze Raum schien augenblicklich kälter zu werden, alles schien zu verschwimmen. Das kalte Grau des Mondlichtes, das den Raum nur leidlich erhellte, fiel auf die beiden Männer, die mit ihren schlanken Körpern den ganzen, großen Raum zu einzunehmen schienen, so stark drängte ihre Präsenz jede andere Wahrnehmung aus Hermine heraus.

Ein eisiges Blau, das von der leuchtenden Stimmungsblume ausging bekämpfte das kalte, fast silbrige Licht des Mondes zu bekämpfen, konnte sich am Ende durchsetzen und tauchte das ganze Zimmer in ein unheilvolles, bläuliches Dunkel.

Aufs Äußerste angespannt, bewegungslos und doch jeden Moment bereit zum Sprung, standen sich nun beide gegenüber und starrten den jeweils anderen lauernd an. Selbst ein herabfallendes Haar hätte die alles verschlingende, abwartende Stille dieses Momentes wie ein Donnergrollen durchbrochen.

„Ich will mit dir reden", forderte Harry, in einem für Hermine unbegreiflich selbstsicheren Ton. Sie kannte Voldemort, er musste die Anwesenheit Harrys als ungeheueren Verrat an sich selbst auffassen. Den flüchtigen Moment, in dem er Emotionen Hermine gegenüber gezeigt hatte, wie vorgeführt hatte er gewirkt, wenn der Feind unerkannt dabei zusehen durfte.

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Versteinerung und kam nun mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu. Wie gewaltige Hammerschläge hallten die Absätze ihrer Schuhe bei jedem Schritt auf dem Steinboden in der zum Zerreißen angespannten Stille des Raumes.

Voldemort beachtete sie nicht, ließ seinen hasserfüllten Blick immer noch auf dem Menschen haften, den er all die Jahre über hatte töten wollen, der ihn nun jedoch überleben würde.

Sicher denkt er, Harry will sich über ihn lustig machen, dachte Hermine bekümmert.

Sie fühlte sich so unwohl in ihrer Haut, einerseits weil ihr „Schützling" sicherlich glaubte, von ihr verraten worden zu sein, andererseits weil ihr bester Freund nun beobachten musste, wie vertraut sie mit seinem Nemesis geworden war.

Sanft traf ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und streichelte beschwichtigend über den glatten, schwarzen Stoff der Robe. Noch ein bisschen näher, nun war sie so nah bei ihm, dass sie ihn beinahe seine Robe berührte, als sie ihm die andere Hand sacht auf den Bauch legte, während Voldemort immer noch reglos, wie eine Marmorstatue, über sie hinweg sah.

„Er will nur mit dir reden. Es dauert nicht lange", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

„Wir", ein nervöser Blick fiel auf den verwirrt wirkenden Harry, „wir sind danach doch die ganze Nacht noch allein und können reden."

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, konnte durch den Satin hindurch den Herzschlag fühlen, während sich ihre Arme um seine Taille legten. „Er will nur ein paar Dinge über seine Eltern wissen und dann geht er wieder. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich bei dir bleibe. Ich gehe nicht mit ihm weg", flüsterte die junge Frau dem reglosen Mann sanft, beinahe zärtlich, ins Ohr. Der Angeflehte blieb bewegungslos, starr, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Krankenhaus, vor ihr stehen. Nichts an ihm ließ erkennen, dass den kleinen Körper, der ihn zärtlich umarmte, überhaupt bemerkte.

Ihre Blicke fielen erneut auf Harry, der mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen beobachtete, wie seine beste Freundin den Mann, den sie doch vor kurzem noch gemeinsam hatten töten wollen, umarmte und ihm anscheinend liebevolle Worte entgegenbrachte.

Egal, was er dachte, Hermine würde noch Jahrzehnte Zeit haben, um alles aufzuklären. Aber den sterbenden Mann, den sie so nahe bei sich spürte, den würde sie schon morgen um diese Zeit nie wieder besänftigen können. Das war jetzt einfacher wichtiger.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, schloss einen Moment wie im inneren Kampf die Augen und versuchte wohl, das Bild, das sich vor ihm bot, zu ignorieren und all die Fragen, die ihm nun zweifellos durch den Kopf schossen, auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. So viel hatte er wohl begriffen, die Zeit war knapp und jetzt galt es, andere Dinge zu erfahren.

Erneut holte er Luft und setzte an „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich ein paar Fragen an dich habe. Du hast mein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Du weißt Dinge über meine Vergangenheit, die ich keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt fragen kann." Er straffte sich, während er mit fester Stimme hinzufügte: „Ich finde, das bist du mir schuldig. Ich will nur ein paar Antworten und dann gehe ich wieder. Heute, unter diesen Umständen…da sollte alles andere egal sein. Nur Antworten", fügte er nun doch in flehentlichem Ton hinzu.

Und immer noch durchbohrte der flammende Blick des hochgewachsenen Gefangeneden Jüngeren, Kleineren, der doch so aufrecht und sicher vor ihm stand. Dann schien jedoch das Leben wieder in ihn zurück zu finden. Sein Körper entspannte sich etwas, einer der herabhängenden Arme schloss sich um Hermine, zu der er kurz hinabblickte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Harry zu und, zu Hermines großer Erleichterung, nickte er. „Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde dir alles zu sagen, was ich weiß."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf uns löste sich von ihrem… - ja, was denn eigentlich? - Freund? Verschämt, puterrot im Gesicht und nervös blinzelnd stellte sie sich wieder neben Harry und ergriff kurz dessen Hand, um ihm ebenfalls etwas Mut einzuflößen.

„Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da. Dann gehst du und ich bleibe bei Tom, bis..." Harry zog seine Hand zurück. Er war zusammengezuckt, als sie „Tom" gesagt hatte. Was musste er nur von ihr denken? Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie selbst von sich denken sollte. Doch jetzt war weder die Zeit noch der Ort für diese Überlegungen, also bat sie ihren Freund schnell um das Unvermeidliche. „Denkt ihr bitte daran, mich morgen gegen elf Uhr vor dem Krankenhaus abholen?" Harry, immer noch verwirrt und mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, nickte.

Langsam trat er näher auf seinen Erzfeind zu, der soeben die beiden Krankenhausstühle sich gegenüberstehend aufgestellt hatte. Er selbst saß bereits auf einem, forderte Harry mit einer einladenden Geste auf, sich auf dem anderen niederzulassen. Der Jüngere tat wie geheißen, rückte jedoch mit deutlichem Misstrauen einige Zentimeter von dem Älteren weg. Unsicher sahen nun beide auf Hermine, der jedoch absolut nichts einfallen wollte, wie sie die Situation entschärfen könnte.

Immerhin, die Augen des Gefangenen wirkten wieder klarer. Falls er abermals Beruhigungstränke bekommen haben sollte, waren die zumindest in einer vernünftigen Dosis verabreicht worden.

Doch Harry war wunderbar, mutig, aber nicht unfreundlich. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte zwei Butterbierflaschen heraus, die er in das Krankenzimmer geschmuggelt hatte. War er rücksichtsvoll oder vorsichtig? Denn er öffnete die Flaschen mit einem Flaschenöffner und nicht mit dem Zauberstab, reichte seinem Erzfeind eine der beiden Flaschen und Hermine, mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht, bemerkte den leicht angeekelten Blick Voldemorts, der sich wohl aber zu beherrschen versuchte und tapfer zum Zug ansetzte.

Er hasste Butterbier, das wusste sie.

Die beiden mussten nun alleine bleiben, man konnte nur hoffen, dass die langsam in Hermine aufkeimende Angst unbegründet war und nichts Schlimmes während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen würde. Ein Tipp mit dem Zauberstab und die Tür öffneten sich. Den Auroren sagte sie, dass der Gefangene sich ein besonderes „Henkersmahl" gewünscht hätte. Sie musste also losgehen, um beim nächsten Schnell-Chinesen etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Vermutlich würde sie das wirklich tun. Die Zeit musste herumgebracht werden und vielleicht würde er ja wirklich davon essen, wenn sie es mitbrachte.

xxx

Als Hermine nach der vereinbarten Stunde wieder kam, hielt sie einige aromatisch duftende Tüten mit gebratenem Gemüse, Fleisch, Reis und diversen Soßen in der Hand. Die Wächter boten ihr an beim Tragen zu helfen, aber Hermine wollte alleine ins Zimmer gehen. Gut, nun wussten diese Leute ja, dass der Gefangene keineswegs gelähmt auf dem Bett liegen würde, aber wenn sie Harry dort entdeckten? Auf keinen Fall, sie musste alleine hinein. Wie bereits zu Anfang. Jeder Schritt schwer und qualvoll, von jedem winzigen Detail im Raum mit schmerzhaften Erinnerungen überflutet, trat sie ein.

Voldemort saß zusammengesunken, vornüber auf seine Knie gebeugt, auf seinem Stuhl und hielt eine Flasche Butterbier in der einen, eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand.

Er beachtete Harry nicht als er ging, aber auch Harry sah sich nicht um. Er stand auf, zog den Tarnumhang über und glitt lautlos an Hermine vorbei zur Tür hinaus, wie ein Schatten.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Hermine, nun waren sie beide wieder alleine. Zum letzten Mal, vermutlich.

Hermine lächelte, sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was er und Harry besprochen hatten, aber er wollte nicht. Das merkte sie und sie wollte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr dazu zwingen. Kurz verweilte sie neben seinem Stuhl, während ihre kleine Hand ihm liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte.

„Seit wann rauchst du denn?" fragte sie, während sie sich auf den Platz setzte, wo eben zuvor noch Harry sass.

„Seit eben. Einer der Auroren hat mir heute Mittag eine Zigarette geschenkt. Ich wollte auch das einmal probieren." Voldemort hob den Kopf, blies eine sich ringelnde Rauchwolke aus und kippte etwas Asche auf den Boden. „Ich habe nie geraucht. Ich konnte auch Alkohol wenig abgewinnen. Wenn man schon unsterblich ist, dann sollte man die Ewigkeit doch möglichst gesund durchleben, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Aber es schmeckt mir eigentlich auch nicht", fügte er mit enttäuschtem Blick auf die Zigarette hinzu. Trotzdem rauchte er weiter. Wenn er sich einmal etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann ließ er sich davon nicht so schnell abbringen. So war er eben.

„Doch dieses Muggelessen, das du mir mitgebracht hast", sein Kopf erhob sich und er sog den Duft nach Gebratenem ein, der von der Tüte ausging, die Hermine auf das Bett gestellt hatte, „das war überraschend gut. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht".

Nachdenklich zog er erneut an der Zigarette und hüllte sie beide in Rauchschwaden ein, auch wenn er mit jedem Zug angewiderter wirkte und husten musste. Erst danach konnte er weitersprechen, doch die Stimme klang so bitter und ernst, und noch so nachdenklich, dass sie gar nicht zu ihm zu gehören schien. „Aber ich habe mich ja in so vielem geirrt." Die Zigarette wurde nun endlich ausgedrückt, die leere Butterbierflasche unachtsam auf den Boden gestellt und er ließ sich langsam auf dem Stuhl nach hinten sinken.

Er sah Hermine nicht an, blickte ins Leere und schien mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine zu sprechen. „Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung sah ich die Malfoys noch einmal kurz, wie sie den Saal verließen", er räusperte sich, versuchte seiner Stimme einen beiläufigen Ton zu verleihen, doch seine angespannte Körperhaltung strafte ihn Lügen, „ich denke es ist gut, dass sie gehen durften".

Hermine keuchte überrascht auf, wollte ihn jedoch nicht unterbrechen da es wie ein Traum zu sein schien, ihn so etwas sagen zu hören und Hermine wollte nicht vorzeitig daraus erwachen. „Ich habe sie ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt. Es wäre nicht richtig, sie als überzeuge Todesser zu verurteilen. Freiwillig hätten sie wohl vieles nicht getan." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Zweifel, schüttelte er langsam, gedankenverloren den Kopf.

Dann wandte er sich Hermine doch zu, seine Stimme klang nun fester, überzeugter, war er eben noch unsicher ob er solche ungewohnten Gedanken äußern durfte, schien er nun entschlossen weiterzugestehen. „Ich habe seit dem Verhandlungsbeginn, nein, wohl schon seit du mir von der Krankenschwester erzählt hast, über einiges nachgedacht." Sein langer, knochiger Zeigefinger tippte an seine Stirn und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem leisen Flüstern, als wolle er Hermine ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Mir ist einiges klar geworden, ich sehe nun viele Dinge anders".

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht was sie erwidern könnte, der dunkle Lord gestand Irrtümer und Zweifel? „Wie kam es dazu? Worüber hast du denn nachgedacht?"

„Nun", Voldemort sah ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen, dann drückte er sich mit beiden Händen auf die Stuhllehne gepresst nach oben und ging zu dem vergitterten Fenster, wo die Stimmungsblume silbern pulsierendes Licht aussandte. „Es wurden so viele Fälle benannt meiner…nennen wir sie doch Opfer. Es wurden Personen und Ereignisse benannt und über die Art und Weise gesprochen, wie ich sie getötet habe. Es wurde auch von Menschen gesprochen, deren Tod ich durch andere befohlen habe…auch sprachen sie von Exempeln, die ich an Muggel statuiert habe. Jedoch muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich kaum an sie erinnern kann. Manche waren mir im Gedächtnis, die Potters natürlich zum Beispiel, jedoch nur, weil sie ihm Tod, durch das Überleben von Harry Potter, berühmt wurden. Wäre Harry Potter nicht so bekannt, dann hätte ich wohl auch den Tod seiner Eltern vergessen".

Nachdenklich ließ er seine Finger über die wie im Blütenblätter der sternengleich leuchtenden Pflanze gleiten, doch dann wandte er sich abrupt um, lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Mauer, verkreuzte wie zum eigenen Schutz die Arme und sah Hermine wieder fest in die Augen. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich vergesslich wäre. Doch es sind schlicht zu viele, um mich ihrer zu erinnern." Bei diesen Worten wiegte er den Kopf hin und her, sprach dann wieder leise, einem Echo gleich, zu sich selbst „So viele. Und ich kenne sie nicht, ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich sie vorher kannte oder ob es von Bedeutung war, sie zu töten. Ich habe es dennoch getan."

Die junge Gryffindor fühlte sich unbehaglich, diese Gedanken waren so neu bei ihm, nun saß sie hier und es schien ihr fast ungehörig, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, da sie durch und durch intim wirkten. Das, was er sagte, war nicht zynisch, nein er war ehrlich, er offenbarte Hermine Dinge, von denen er kaum selbst glauben konnte, sie zu denken.

Mit leichtem Druck stieß er sich von der kalten, grauen Wand ab, schlurfte eher als dass er schritt zu dem Stuhl und ließ sich hineinsinken.

Hermine beobachtete all dies und versuchte, ihn dabei freundlich anzusehen, freundlich und abwartend. Er würde noch mehr sagen.

„Ich höre manchmal Stimmen und sehe Gesichter, weißt du?" Seine Stimme klang dünn, gebrechlich und leer. Jeder Ton schien herausgeflossen zu sein, als wäre er schon gar nicht mehr wirklich Teil dieser Welt. Seine Stimme war schon gegangen. Vielleicht auch anderes, und am nächsten Tag würde auch der Rest von ihm gehen.

„Stimmen?"

„Ja, Stimmen. Es sind keine Halluzinationen. Ich versuche, mich an die Toten zu erinnern, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich erinnere mich an manche Stimmen und Gesichter, doch ich kann sie kaum Zwischenfällen zuordnen. Aber", fast beschwörend hob er eine Hand Hermine entgegen, flehentlich klang seine Stimme als hoffe er, Hermine könnte ihm eine Antwort auf sein Leben geben, "wenn ich mich doch nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann, wie kann es dann wichtig gewesen sein, sie zu töten? Wenn ich diese Dinge so schnell vergessen konnte, dann muss es doch eigentlich unwichtig oder überflüssig gewesen sein. Nicht wahr?"

„Kann es denn überhaupt richtig sein, andere Menschen zu töten? Gibt es den überhaupt einen wichtigen Grund ein anderes Leben auszulöschen?" Hermine wunderte sich sehr über diese Unterhaltung, doch es war befreiend und gut, Zweifel in ihm zu sehen. So unangenehm die Umstände auch waren, es erfüllte sie mit Freude, dass er zu solchen Gedanken fähig war.

Voldemort war immer blass gewesen, doch nun wirkte er fast durchsichtig. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so unsicher bei dem Gedanken an seine Taten erlebt, es schien immer weniger von ihm übrig zu bleiben. Vielleicht, so dachte Hermine, waren all der Hass und die Grausamkeiten das, was ihn an diese Welt banden und nun lockerten Zweifel diese Bindungen auf. Er verschwand mehr und mehr, aus seinem eigenen Leben.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich auch an sehr viele, die durch mich oder durch meine Anweisungen starben. Zum Beispiel Dumbledore oder Snape. Ihren Tod habe ich nicht beiläufig, sondern sehr bewusst entschieden. Aber sicherlich gab es viele Fälle, wo andere Menschen zu anderen Zeiten anders entschieden hätten." Erneut wiegte er ungläubig den Kopf hin und her, als wundere er sich über sich selbst, als könne er seine eigenen Beweggründe nun nicht mehr verstehen. „Nur ich kam immer wieder zu diesem Ergebnis. Eine andere Lösung hatte ich nie. Sie war so endgültig, so einfach…aber vielleicht war ich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass ich verschlossen war für andere Wege und andere Lösungen."

Voldemort seufzte, er wirkte so betrübt, diese Worte wollten so gar nicht zu ihm passen. Mit gesenktem Kopf sah er auf seine Hände, die er voll Anspannung so heftig knetete, dass hin und wieder Knochen der Handknöchel knackten. „Doch natürlich, ich hatte meine Gründe, ich hatte meine Pläne. Es ging um Macht." Einen kurzen Moment lang sah er wieder mit gequältem Grinsen zu Hermine auf, offenbar dachte er an all die Vorträge über seine Machtphilosophie, die er vor kurzem noch so voller Stolz und Überzeugung gegen Hermine vertreten hatte. „Doch das Tückische an der Macht ist es, dass man immer mehr davon haben kann", erklärte er leise, während er gedankenversunken wieder den Blick senkte, „und weil man immer mehr davon haben kann, ist man nie am Ziel. Ebenso die Suche nach Unsterblichkeit. Eine Unmöglichkeit in sich. Man kann nur dann sicher sein, dass man Unsterblichkeit erlangt hat, wenn man unendlich lange lebt. Während dieses unendlichen Lebens, musst du aber täglich darum fürchten, es zu verlieren. Ich bin nicht glücklich dabei geworden, mein Leben war bestimmt von unerreichbaren Zielen. So vieles hätte ich sonst noch tun können, wofür ich nie Zeit hatte. Und nun ist es zu spät."

Hermines Stuhl zog eine schrill-schleifende Spur am Boden, als sie näher zu ihm heranrückte. Die zusammengesunkene Gestalt registriere das schrille, unangenehme Quietschen des Stuhls jedoch gar nicht. Erst als sie so dicht bei ihm war, dass sich ihre Knie berührten und sie seine Hand umschloss, sah er sie wieder an. Er musste schlucken, wirkte einen Moment lang nicht nur verunsichert, sondern auch verängstigt. Hermine hatte ihn wohl gerade aus einer zutiefst erschreckenden Überlegung herausgerissen.

Überraschenderweise jedoch war seine Stimme sachlich und klar. Er hatte wohl dem Schlimmstmöglichen entgegengeblickt und erkannt, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

„Ich denke, dort, wo ich morgen sein werde, da gibt es wohl ganze Bereiche, die nur durch mich bevölkert wurden. Unzählige…vielleicht ganze Länder, die durch meine Taten dort besiedelt wurden. So viele", wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, „so unglaublich viele. Ich kann sie nicht zählen, niemand kann das." Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hand, die von Hermine gehalten wurde und lächelte bei dem Anblick. Sein Daumen streichelte über Hermines Finger, ganz sanft glitt der Daumen an ihrer Hand entlang, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, bis er sich zwang, loszulassen, um erneut schwer atmend auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten zurückzusinken. Die Hände auf dem Schoß zusammengefaltet, musterte er Hermine einige Augenblicke aufmerksam, schien auf eine Reaktion seiner Worte zu warten. „Wie wird es wohl sein, wenn ich morgen unter ihnen sein werde? Sie werden mich hassen, meinst du nicht?"

Trotzig reckte er das Kinn empor, sah ihr auffordernd in die braunen Augen und schien eine Stellungnahme aus ihr herauszerren zu wollen.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem eher verunglückten Lächeln und zuckte die Schultern, im Moment fehlten ihr einfach die Worte, zu unwirklich war es, diesen Mann solche Gedanken äußern zu hören. Stattdessen beugte sie sich erneut etwas weiter nach vorne, um ihm über die gefalteten Hände zu streichen.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder ins Leere, schien einen unbestimmten Punkt vor einem der Fenster zu fixieren. Seine Hände waren so kalt gewesen, mehr und mehr verschwand von ihm und seine Stimme war so ungewohnt leise, sorgenvoll und traurig.

„Ich würde mich wohl hassen. Ich war kein guter Mensch, denke ich." Schmerzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ es zu, dass Hermine sein Knie, das an das ihres anstieß, streichelte.

„Ist das Reue?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Voldemort zuckte die Achseln. „Mag sein". Diese Gedanken waren ihm wohl so neu, er konnte sie selbst kaum begreifen.

„Ich freue mich, dass du so etwas denken kannst." Hermine klang nun nicht mehr so traurig, eher erleichtert, denn dass ihr Gegenüber Reue einräumte, das freute sie wirklich. Zumindest hätte es sie gefreut, dass ihre Hoffnungen all die Zeit über doch nicht vergebens waren, wenn die Umstände nicht zu unendlich traurig gewesen wären.

Ihr Schützling beugt sich nach unten, um sein Gesicht in den aufgestützten Händen zu vergraben weil er Hermine nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr in dieses Thema quälte „Was soll ich ihnen den sagen?", hörte sie die sonst so kalte Stimme, krampfhaft bemüht, gefasster zu klingen. „Was soll ich denn all den Leuten sagen, wenn sie mich fragen, warum ich sie getötet habe? Wenn ich morgen bei ihnen bin ich sie mich fragen, warum." Er musste eine Pause machen, konnte nicht weitersprechen und schluckte schwer. Immer noch das Gesicht verborgen, drängte er Hermine weiter nach Antworten „Wenn Wurmschwanz, Bellatrix, Severus oder alle anderen Todesser fragen, warum ich sie nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen habe? Warum sie für mich sterben mussten, warum ich es nicht verhindert habe, nachdem sie mir so viele Jahre gedient haben?"

Das Bild das sich Hermine bot, ließ ihr selbst Tränen in die Augen treten. Die Kreatur vor ihr bebte, zitterte, krallte die Hände in den eigenen Schädel und wirkte so gequält, dass es ihr tief in der Seele schmerzte. Hermine sank vor ihrem Freund auf die Knie, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und drückte ihn langsam in eine Umarmung hinein. Aber immer noch konnte er seine Hände nicht von seinen Augen nehmen, wollte sein trauriges Gesicht nicht zeigen.

Hermine streichelte ihrem Freund sanft den Rücken, während er umso unglücklicher weiterklagte: „Und all die anderen Leute? Sie werden doch morgen kommen und mich fragen, was sie mir je getan haben? Wenn sie mich fragen, wieso ich sie so gehasst habe." Erneut von einer Welle aus Schuld und Verzweiflung überrollt, musste er abbrechen. Durch die Hände hindurch konnte Hermine die verkrampften Gesichtszüge erkennen, die nach tausend Jahren voll Schmerzen und Trauer aussahen. Ihre Hände strichen ihm über den Kopf, der nun auf ihren Schultern ruhte. Dann wagte er doch endlich, sie anzusehen. Seine zitternden Hände wichen aus seinem Gesicht und wurden auf ihre Wangen gelegt. Er hob ihr Gesicht ganz dicht an seines, so dass sie Stirn an Stirn aneinander lehnten und streichelte ihre Wangen. Drückte sie daraufhin einige Zentimeter von sich weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er, so trostlos und verzagt, wie sie noch nie einen Menschen gehört hatte, weitersprach. „Ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich weiß doch selber nicht, warum mich das nie gekümmert hat und warum ich nie auch nur ein bischen Mitgefühl mit ihnen hatte. Was sage ich denn, Hermine, was soll ich denn nur sagen?"

Das junge Mädchen musste nun selbst tief Luft holen, als sie versuchte, den untröstlich wirkenden Mann zu trösten. „Du könntest dich entschuldigen", schlug sie leise vor, während ihre kleinen Finger über seine Wange strichen. Der Mann war etwas gefasster, wenngleich sein Gesicht auch gerötet und voll Flecken war. Die Stimme zitterte nicht mehr, sondern war leise und klein, wie die eines Kindes das Angst in der Dunkelheit hat. „Glaubst du, sie würden mir zuhören?".

Die kniende Gestalt strich ihrem Gegenüber erneut über die Wangen, versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Wenn es ernst gemeint ist, dann ja."

Der unglückliche Mann, der auf dem Stuhl saß, verbarg erneut ihr Gesicht in den großen, weißen Händen, wollte bei dem, was er sagte, was er sich selbst zu denken gestattete, nicht gesehen werden, was er aber mühsam hervor pressen musste. „Ich schäme mich. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben schäme ich mich wirklich. Weißt du, vielleicht sehe ich dort wirklich meine Mutter. Aber sie wird nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Ich schäme mich so, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich vor ihr stehe, sie mich ansieht und all die Dinge weiß, die ich getan habe."

Immer noch mit gesenktem Blick erhob er sich, wischte sich über das Gesicht als versuche er den untypischen Gesichtsausdruck darin fortzuwischen und ging zum Fenster an der Wand, wo die so verhassten Aromaschälchen standen. Auf dem Weg zu dem Fenster zog er etwas vom Bett, das wie ein Taschentuch aussah. Äußerst umständlich versuchte er, sich zu schnäuzen.

Nach wie vor eine Aufgabe, die durch seine selbst verstümmelte Nase fast unmöglich war. Doch vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass solch einfache Dinge ihn soviel Zeit kosteten, denn danach konnte er wieder gefasster weitersprechen. „Man sagt mir nach, dass Dumbledore der einzige Mensch war, den ich jemals gefürchtet habe", wieder wandte er sich ihr zu, hielt Augenkontakt, „aber sie wissen eigentlich nicht, warum. Es ist nicht so, dass ich seine Fähigkeiten fürchtete. Wir sind, nein wir waren, ebenbürtig, glaube ich. Aber er kannte mich…er kannte mich als ich klein und schwach war, so wollte ich niemals sein. Er stand für alles was schwach und menschlich an mir war, das habe ich gefürchtet. Und irgendwann, dann habe ich es wohl geschafft, und war wirklich kein Mensch mehr. Und dann ist DAS", mit dem Ausdruck puren Ekels in den Augen deutete er auf seine Brust, „aus mir geworden".

Hermine sah ihren unglücklichen Freund zärtlich an. „Weißt du, was ich glaube?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, war offensichtlich zutiefst peinlich berührt, von seiner Offenheit und seiner Schwäche. Diese Dinge hatte er immer vermieden. Offenheit und Schwäche. Aber trotzdem, obwohl er im Moment nichts als eine geballte Ansammlung von menschlichem Elend war, suchte er ihre Augen. Tröstlich war es wohl, dass sie immer noch bei ihm war und ihn trotz allem, nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Er würde ihr zuhören, es würde helfen.

„Ich glaube, es ist großer Mist, was Dumbledore über dich gesagt hat. Dass du gar nicht lieben kannst und auch zu nichts Gutem fähig wärst. Und außerdem", nun erhob sie sich und kam zu ihm, er sollte ihre Augen ganz deutlich sehen, sollte in ihr lesen können, denn sie log ihn nicht an, "ich denke, es wird den Leuten ein großer Trost sein, wenn es dir ehrlich Leid tut. Und deine Mutter wird sicher trotzdem froh sein, dich endlich zu sehen. Und es hassen dich auch nicht alle, ICH hasse dich nicht, das weißt du".

Voldemort lächelte über Hermines tröstende Worte. Nicht spöttisch wie so oft, sondern dankbar. Langsam strich er ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, die er dort, wo seine Hand sie eben gestreichelt hatte, küsste.

„Du warst immer sehr nett zu mir, Hermine. Viel netter als ich jemals zu anderen Menschen war. Danke." Seine beiden Arme umschlossen sie, zogen sie an seinen Körper heran und umschlossen sie. Hermine keuchte auf. Noch nie hatte er sie Hermine genannt, immer hatte er so getan, als kenne er ihren Namen gar nicht.

Doch soviel Nähe schien ihm immer noch unangenehm. Er drückte sie wieder etwas von sich weg, drehte sich verlegen um und setzte sich auf das Krankenhausbett, das ihm so vertraut geworden warund das er gleichzeitig so hasste. Hermine wollte ihn dort auf dem Symbol seines Unterganges nicht alleine sitzen lassen, also folgte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du", sie musste schlucken, „eigentlich einen letzten Wunsch?" Er wiegte den Kopf zur Seite wie ein Kind, die Augen waren halb offen und er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Dann nickte er und wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Ja, es gibt etwas was ich mir wünsche. Aber du wirst es mir nicht erfüllen können."

Hermine wurde rot. Egal, was er nun sagen würde, sie würde ihm alles erfüllen. Aus einem Grund, sie wollte ihn nicht so unglücklich gehen lassen.

„Ich würde alles tun was du willst. ALLES!" und zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte, glitten ihre Finger mit sanftem Druck seinen Oberschenkel entlang.  
Voldemort wirkte im ersten Moment verblüfft, schien gar nicht zu wissen, was sie meinte, doch dann schnellten seine Finger nach vorne und er hielt Hermines Hand fest, wo sie war, noch nicht am Ziel, aber kurz davor.

Hermine lächelte, nun hatte er begriffen. Sie würde alles, wollte alles tun…doch er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, ließ sie nicht weiter nach oben wandern, sondern sah ihr fest in die Augen und schien einen inneren Zweikampf auszufechten. Er wollte wohl natürlich, so oft hatte er deutlich gemacht, dass er genau das, was sie ihm anbot, ersehnte…und dennoch.

Nachdem sie wohl eine Ewigkeit in dieser unfertigen Pose verharrt hatten, beugte er sich etwas weiter vor und drückte ihre Hand langsam von sich weg. „Nein, nicht", er sprach so sanft wie sie es kaum kannte, doch schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, „du musst das nicht tun. Du willst es nicht wirklich. Und ich dachte auch an etwas anderes".

Leicht enttäuscht zog Hermine ihre Hand wieder zu sich. „Was denn?"

Tom Riddle holte tief Luft und lächelte in sich hinein, unglücklich und hoffnungslos „Ich war immer sehr gerne alleine in der Natur. Ich konnte dort gut nachdenken…ich würde gerne noch einmal im Freien spazieren gehen, im Dunkeln, und nachdenken."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten unglücklich. „Nein", nun schüttelte sie ebenso trübsinnig den Kopf, „das geht leider nicht, das weißt du". Er nickte, er hatte es gewusst und wirkte dennoch enttäuscht. „Es geht wohl nicht. So vieles kann ich nie wieder tun."

Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus, ihn so weit von sich weg zu erleben, er sollte hier, an diesem letzten Abend bei ihr, und nicht traurig und ihn Gedanken, irgendwo anders sein. Langsam legte sie den Arm um ihn und zog sein Gesicht zu sich, und sie küssten sich.

Nicht nur um ihm schönere Gedanken zu schenken, sondern auch um selbst etwas von ihm zu bekommen, das sie behalten konnte.

Hermine rückte noch ein wenig näher, versank zwischen zwei weißen Armen und ließ sich von ihnen auf das Bett legen. Im Dunkel der Nacht, in der Schwärze des Raumes, nur vom seitlich einfallenden, silbernen Licht des Mondes beleuchtet, das kleine Linien und Schatten im Zimmer zeichnete, sah man zwei Menschen, die sich gegenseitig auszogen und ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten. Die größere der beiden Gestalten, lag auf dem Rücken und streichelte sanft die eng an sie gekuschelte kleinere Gestalt. Die kleinere Gestalt tauschte mit der größeren zärtliche Küsse und Berührungen, während leise, mal tröstliche, mal liebevolle Worte gewechselt wurden, bis sich die größere Gestalt über sie gleiten ließ und sie mit seinem Körper verdeckte.

Hermine und ihr Kind, Gefangener, Lehrer…Liebhaber. Auch wenn sie es Ron nie sagen würde, was sie in dieser Nacht mit dem Dunklen Lord getan hatte. Der Meister der Legilimentik, da hatte er sich geirrt, Hermine wollte doch.

* * *

**_Hoffe mal, Euch jetzt nicht alle vertrieben zu haben _**

_Was Harry und Voldemort besprochen haben erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 23. Also vielleicht lohnt es sich ja doch, noch mal reinzulesen?_


	23. Krankenhausseife

**Beta: Alraune *****fettesdankeschön ***

* * *

**Kapitel 23: Krankenhausseife **

Der Morgen des achten Oktober war kalt und trüb, aber es regnete nicht. Als sie aufwachten, war es schon zehn Uhr. Eigentlich war Hermine bestürzt, in einer Stunde würden sie ihn abholen. Aber was hätte es auch sonst zu tun gegeben? Alles war gesagt, alles war erledigt. Also zog sie sich an, setzte streichen sich stumm auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich wusch und dann ebenfalls anzog. Hermine wollte sich noch nicht waschen. Nochhatte sie seinen Geruch an sich. Wenn sie an ihren Händen roch, konnte sie seinen Körper riechen. Dann war es, als würde er sie immer noch im Arm halten. Diesen Duft wollte sie so lange wie möglich, nun, zumindest bis zum Abend, bei sich behalten.

Zu seinem Prozessbeginn wurde ihm vom Krankenhaus passende Kleidung mitgegeben. Einen schwarzen Umhang. Vielleicht der, mit dem er damals eingeliefert worden war. Nun bekam er ihn zurück. In ihrer Tasche waren noch zwei Flaschen Kürbissaft, die tranken sie leer. Und dann war es schon kurz vor elf Uhr und die Tür öffnete sich.

Die Auroren von gestern waren immer noch da. Das war gut, sie mussten nicht erklären, warum Hermine in diesem Zimmer war.

„Wir müssen gleich gehen." Acht Auroren waren es. Alle mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab, doch sie sahen nicht aus, als ob sie kämpfen wollten, und Voldemort eigentlich auch nicht. Er stand nur stumm da, mit einer Flasche Kürbissaft in der Hand und nickte ihnen zu.

Hermine stand vom Bett auf und nahm ihm den Kürbissaft ab, stellte ihn auf den Schiebewagen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, nun würden sie sich verabschieden.

Zögerlich näherten sie sich bis sie so nah beieinander waren, dass sie ihn atmen hörte. Aber er atmete ja auch ziemlich laut. Wenn sie den Kopf ganz gerade hielt, dann konnte sie sehen wie sein Adamsapfel unruhig auf und ab rutschte. Wie bläuliche Äderchen, man hätte sie nur einen Schritt weiter nicht sehen können, durch die wie Marmor wirkende, weiße Haut durchschimmerten. Sie war ihm jetzt so nahe, dass sie sogar die Wärme spüren konnte, die seine Haut ausströmte.

Ein Geruch nach Krankenhausseife drang ihr in die Nase…daran würde sie sich jetzt immer erinnern, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Weil er sich gerade gewaschen hatte, roch er nach dieser Seife…. Sie beugte sich leicht vor, drückte ihre Nase zu der Stelle wo die Schlüsselbeinknochen in der Mitte des Halses aufeinander trafen und sog sie seinen Geruch ganz tief in sich hinein und speicherte die Erinnerung. Fast nahm sie die beiden Hände gar nicht wahr, die zu beiden Seiten ihre Oberarme streichelten und sie hörte auch nicht das angespannte Schlucken, dass von seinem Hals, an den sie ihre Stirn gelehnt hatte, ausging.

Man kann vieles vergessen. Worte, Taten, Vorfälle…das alles verschwimmt mit der Zeit. Aber nicht diese Dinge, die sie in eben diesem Moment in sich speicherte. Die Wärme seines Körpers, der kalte, glatte Stoffes seines schwarzen Umhangs, den Geruch nach Seife, der aber nur teilweise seinen eigenen, recht angenehmen Duft überlagerte.

Diese Dinge würde sie nie verlieren. Sogar in fünfzig Jahren, wohl auch in hundert Jahren würde sie bei dem Geruch von Krankenhausseife, immer wenn sie Satin berührte, immer wenn sie weiche Hände an ihren Schultern spürte…immer wieder würde in Sekundenschnelle alles wieder über ihr hereinbrechen. Dieser Moment…unauslöschlich und für alle Ewigkeit war der Geruch von Krankenhausseife in ihr gespeichert.

Und auch die Berührung seiner Hand, wie er ihr nun mit seinen langen Fingern über die Wange strich. Seine Hand war so warm, obwohl es in diesem Raum immer so kalt war, noch war sie warm und roch nach Seife. Bald nicht mehr.

Hermine schluckte, versuchte im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Ihre eigene Hand berührte seine andere Hand und drückte sie. Seine Hände schwitzten, zitterten, er war aufgeregt und hatte Angst.

Zuerst war es nur ein warmer Hauch, der sich ihrer Stirn näherte, dann spürte sie seinen Atem, wie er sich langsam über sie beugte und seine leicht feuchten Lippen ihre Stirn berührten und er sie zum Abschied noch einmal sanft küsste.

Hermine hätte aufschreien können, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen doch sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, er sollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch wegen ihr Sorgen machen. Er hatte doch schon genug Angst, so sehr, sie spürte es. „Ich gehe jetzt, danke", war alles, was er zu ihr sagte.

Hermine nickte, der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde dicker, sie versuchte ihn hinunterzuschlucken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer noch hielt sie seine Hand. Ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf und versuchte, beim Aufblicken noch einmal jedes Detail, jeden Zentimeter und jeden Millimeter seines Körpers in sich aufzusaugen, für immer sicher verwahrt, denn sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Ihre freie Hand streichelte zitternd und leicht, als würde ein kleiner Schmetterling neben seiner Wange flattern, ihn noch einmal zum Abschied. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, denn er tat es auch, obwohl beide nicht fröhlich waren.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte sie tröstend, wo sie doch wusste, wie sehr er sich fürchtete und sie nicht anders helfen konnte, „keine Angst, er wird alles gut werden. Wenn du es zulässt, dann wird es dir besser gehen als beim letzten Mal. Es dauert nicht lange, es tut nicht weh und dann bist du", sie schluckte und lehnte den Kopf wieder an seine Brust, „woanders, und dort wird es dir gut gehen. Und dort denkst du an mich, ja?" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, musste schluchzen. „Bis wir uns wiedersehen, ja?"

Sein Atem blies ihr nun etwas stärker ins Gesicht, denn er hatte leise gelacht, sie roch noch den Geruch von dem Kürbissaft, den er eben getrunken hatte. Aber er lachte sie nicht aus, er war wieder ruhig und nickte. „Ganz sicher. Wir sehen uns wieder. Und du denkst dann auch an mich, aber nicht nur an das Schlechte, nicht wahr?" Hermine nickte.

Zwei Arme legten sich ihr, wie eine wundervoll weiche, warme Decke um die Schultern, zogen sie näher an sich heran und hier, eingehüllt von diesem Körper, fühlte sie sich wirklich einen Moment lang geborgen und beschützt. Zwei Lippen flüsterten ihr leise Abschiedsworte ins Ohr, während der Atem von dem, der nun gehen würde, über ihre Ohrmuschel strich.

Hermine drückte ihren Kopf noch dichter an ihn, schmiegte sich an seine Brust, ihre Arme schlossen sich um ihn, ihre Hände krallten sich in den kühlen Stoff des Umhangs, klammerten sich fest und wollten das, was sie umschlossen, bei sich behalten.

Doch dann wurden die Arme, die sie gehalten hatten, langsam aber bestimmt von den Auroren weggezogen und sie musste ihn loslassen. Freiwillig hätte sie es nicht getan, aber es war nun mal so.

Die Auroren wirkten ernst. Waren nicht glücklich über ihre Aufgabe. Sie taten was zu tun war, weil es ihr Job war…aber Menschen abzuholen, die man nun töten musste, das machte ihnen keinen Spaß.

Sie sah es in ihren Gesichtern und es tröstete sie ein bischen, sie würden fair zu ihm sein wenn es soweit war. Würden ihn gehen lassen und ihn nicht in den Torbogen hineinstoßen.

Er war jetzt schon ein paar Schritte weiter von ihr weg, aber Hermine stand immer noch so regungslos da wie zuvor und sah ihn an. Und dann, dann nickte er ihr noch einmal zu und drehte sich um, ließ sich von den Auroren, die ihm nun magische Fesseln hinter dem Rücken angelegt hatten, einfach aus dem Raum führen…und Tom Riddle war weg.

Hermine stand an Ort und Stelle, sah zur Tür und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, gut fünf Minuten mochten es gewesen sein. Die junge Frau wollte sich auch nicht bewegen, denn wenn sie näher zur Tür gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie vielleicht noch das Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Steinfußboden gehört. Hätte vielleicht auch noch einmal seinen Umhang gesehen, wie er hinter ihm herwehte, und dann wäre sie ihrem Geliebten nachgerannt, hätte ihn festgehalten und nichts auf der Welt hätte sie dazu gebracht, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen.

Aber so war er nun endgültig von ihr weg. Irgendwann konnte sie sich wieder bewegen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ja noch ihren Zauberstab hatte. Also machte sie sich daran, die Betten abzuziehen. Betten, die sie nun nie wieder beziehen würde. Als sie die Laken berührte, sie musste es einfach tun, da waren sie noch warm und rochen nach ihm. War es Einbildung, oder spürte sie spürte noch seine Körperwärme?

Dann holte sie eine Tüte von dem Schiebewagen und begann, Zeitungsausschnitte, Essensreste, Taschentücher und all die kleinen Dinge hineinschweben zu lassen, die von Tom noch übrig waren. Die Stimmungsblumen landeten ebenfalls darin, sie würde sie wegschmeißen. Sie waren eine nette Erfindung, gut gelungen und nett anzusehen, aber sie hasste die Blumen nun. Genau wie sie all die eingesammelten Aromaschälchen hasste, die er so verabscheut hatte. Alles was von ihm sollte in diese Tüte fallen, denn sie wollte es nie wieder sehen.

Und ihn hasste sie auch. Ja, unbedingt. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Wie hatte er ihr das antun können? Ihr so nahe zu kommen, nur um sich dann einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen? Wenn er da gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihn Hermine jetzt ganz sicher verprügelt. Und mitgenommen… mit zu sich nach Hause. Dort hätte sie ihn dann in alle Ewigkeiten weiter hassen können, dann wäre er ja bei ihr geblieben.

Nein, Hermine wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Sie wollte wütend sein. Auf alle…die Tüte vor ihr wurde zum Sandsack. Voll unbändiger Wut stampfte sie alles darin mit den Füßen klein, zerrte die Tüte auf das Bett und schlug immer wieder darauf ein.

Das war alles so ungerecht. Alle waren sie so undankbar…alle Menschen, alle waren dumm, ungerecht und vor allem undankbar.

Hätte nicht einer mal Danke sagen können?

Das, was man ihr Anfang Mai in die jungen Hände gelegt hatte, war kaum mehr als das gewesen, was Harry in seiner Kings Cross Vision gesehen hatte. Ein körperliches und seelisches Wrack. Hermine hatte nicht nur ihren Job, ihre weitere berufliche und Freundschaften riskiert, sondern auch Geld, Freizeit und am Ende auch ihre eigene psychische Gesundheit geopfert, um aus diesem Ding etwas zu machen, was man wieder einen Menschen nennen konnte.

UND WAS WAR DER DANK?

Zornig schmiss Hermine die leeren Kürbissaftflaschen an die Wand, nur um sie zu reparieren und sie dann abermals an die Wand knallen zu können.

Diese Leute hatten ihn ihr einfach weggenommen. MENSCHENRAUB! GENAU! Den Kürbissaftflaschen folgten die beiden Butterbierflaschen, die immer noch neben dem Bett am Boden standen. Wo er und Harry sie am Abend zuvor stehen gelassen hatten.

Hermine hasste Shacklebolt, Hopfkirch und vor allem die Auroren, die vorhin in das Zimmer kamen.

Und am meisten hasste sich Hermine selbst… weil sie einfach losgelassen hatte, als die Auroren ihn mitnahmen. Weil sie versprochen hatte, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen und auf ihn aufzupassen, und am Ende doch zu schwach gewesen war. Sie hatte versagt, hatten diesen dahergelaufenen Menschenräubern erlaubt, ihr den Mann aus den Armen zu reißen. Und sie hatte losgelassen.

Hatte ihn sterben lassen. Hatte versagt.

Wenn sie nur richtig wütend wurde, egal auf wen, dann konnte sie es schaffen, nicht zu weinen. Den Triumph würde sie diesem Pack nicht gönnen. Helen, dieser Irren, die ihn so hasste und Claris, dieser Harpyie…die jetzt bestimmt oben standen, auf die Uhr schauten und schon mal Sektgläser bereitstellten.

Auch Hermines Blicke wanderten zur Uhr über dem Bett. Sie musste nun doch fertig werden, ihre Freunde warteten wohl oben schon auf sie. Viertel nach elf.

Als alles aufgeräumt war, stellte Hermine voll Schreck fest, dass die Tür offen stand. Wieso war sie nicht verschlossen? Sie wollte schnell hinrennen, um die Tür zuzuknallen, doch dann fiel es ihr ein. Ach ja, das war die Tür vom Rest der Welt trennen sollte, war nun nicht mehr da.

Sie hätte jetzt gehen können. Alles war fertig gepackt, doch sie ging noch einmal hinüber zu seinem Bett. Setzte sich zuerst hin, doch dann sank ihr Körper nach unten und sie lag ausgestreckt auf der Matratze. Immer noch fand sie keine Tränen, auch nicht, als sie zum letzten Mal als Abschiedgruß die alte, gelb-grau karierte Krankenhausmatratze streichelte. Wo er nun nie wieder liegen würde. Weil er überhaupt nie wieder irgendwo sein würde.

Hermine stand auf, nahm die Liste vom Schiebewagen und kontrollierte. Alles ordentlich eingesammelt. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, beinahe glaubte sie, sich übergeben zu müssen, als sie den Wagen dort, wo sie ihn zum ersten Mal geholt hatte, wieder zurückbringen musste. Beim Hinausgehen drehte sich Hermine um, hob die Hand und rief: „Bis morgen, ich…".

Ihre Stimme erstarb. Was machte sie denn da? Hier war doch gar keiner mehr, von dem sie sich verabschieden musste.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken könnte, musste sie hier raus. Hier drinnen war es stickig. Furchtbar stickig, sie musste nach Atem ringen und bekam doch nicht genug Luft zum Atmen. Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, auf den Schiebewagen gestützt taumelte sie nach vorne, konnte sich jedoch vor der Ohmacht retten.

DA! Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie doch irgendetwas gesehen. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. Da war doch eben, ach nein. Das hatte sie sich nur eingebildet. Natürlich hatte sich Hermine das nur eingebildet, einen Körper der am Fenster stand zu sehen. Da stand niemand…gar keiner. Hermine war hier unten ganz allein, allein, allein.

Warum war es in diesem Flur so still, warum war sie alleine? Warum waren keine Auroren mehr dort, wo sie immer waren? Ach richtig, fiel es ihr ein, weil sie ihn ja schon mitgenommen haben.

Wie in Trance ging sie zum letzten Mal durch diesen Flur, durch den er eben gegangen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn in einen weiteren Teil des Kellers geführt hatten und ihn dann, durch den nächsten Kamin, ins Ministerium gebracht hatten. Zur Todeskammer…und doch hoffte sie, während sie die Treppen zu den oberen Stockwerken hinaufging, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch noch kurz sehen würde. Aber er war schon weg…und es waren noch vierzig Minuten bis zu seiner Hinrichtung.

Ohne weitere Worte des Abschieds, ohne Erklärung gab Hermine den Krankenhauszauberstab ab. Claris war nicht in ihrem Büro, niemand war da, also konnte Hermine den Zauberstab selbst in sein Behältnis stellen, in dem er bald, nutzlos wie er nun war, zu Staub zerfallen würde.

Sie würde sich nicht umsehen. Sie hätte ihren weißen Umhang wegräumen sollen, doch sie wollte nicht. Sie zog ihn in Claris Büro aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Den letzten Bericht, den sie abgeben musste, und allein dieser Gedanke – der letzte- war schon schrecklich, den würde sie in ein paar Tagen per Eule schicken. NIE wieder wollte sie dieses Gebäude betreten.

Als sie ging, sah sie von weitem noch einmal Helen und Claris zusammen stehen. Sie waren in ein Gespräch verwickelt und wirkten unruhig. Als sie Hermine sahen, wurden sie still und nickten ihr zum Abschied zu. Hermine nickte zurück und ging weg, so schnell sie konnte.  
Sollte sie eine der beiden zufällig jemals wieder treffen, dann könnten sie reden. Aber nicht heute…heute nicht.

Draußen vor der Tür, wie erbarmungslos vorhersehbar es doch gewesen war, standen Ron, Harry und Ginny, die sie bereits erwarteten.

Ohne weitere Worte gingen alle vier weg, ohne sich umzusehen gingen sie durch die Stadt. Ron hatte seinen Arm beschützend um sie gelegt. Er verstand sie nicht, er verstand ihre Gefühle im Moment nicht und das war auch nur gut so. Vielleicht ahnte er ja wirklich etwas, aber er war bei ihr und wollte sie trösten. Das war wichtig, mehr verlangte sie nicht. Auch Harry und Ginny sagten nichts. Harry wirkte betrübt, nachdenklich…nach der Unterhaltung gestern mit Tom, war er sehr verschlossen gewesen.

Sie mussten vieles beredet haben, vieles, das er selbst auch erst verkraften musste. Aber er triumphierte nicht, sondern war nachdenklich, das machte die Sache erträglicher.

Heute Abend, Hermine musste sich die Nase putzen, denn heute Abend war alles vorbei, heute Abend würde sie fragen, was die beiden gestern beredet hatten.

Sie gingen in einen Lebensmittelladen der Muggel einkaufen. Harry und Ginny hatten Hermine und Ron zum Essen im Haus am Grimmauldeplatz eingeladen. Harry hatte viel Geld dabei, hatte es wohl vorher bei Gringotts getauscht. Jeder durfte sich aussuchen, was er wollte.

An der Supermarktkasse dann begann, eine Uhr zu klingeln. Irgendein Kind hatte eine piepsende Armbanduhr bei sich, die bei jeder vollen Stunde Lieder zu spielen begann.

Unwillkürlich sah Hermine zu dem Kind, auf seinen Arm, auf seine Uhr. Zwölf Uhr…und mitten im Laden, vor all den Leuten, bepackt mit Wurst, Käse und Nudeln begann Hermine zu weinen.

xXx

Es war nun zehn Uhr abends…Sie waren nun doch im Fuchsbau und nicht im Haus am Grimmauldeplatz. Nachdem sich Hermine am Mittag wieder gefangen hatte, wollte sie ihr Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel so schnell wie möglich räumen und wollte keine Sekunde länger als nötig in London bleiben. Die anderen hatten das verstanden.

So waren sie eben zum Fuchsbau appariert wo sich die untröstliche Hermine in die Arme ihrer Eltern gestürzt hatte. Zuerst saß sie gemeinsam mit ihnen weinend im Weasleyschen Wohnzimmer, während die Weasleys freundlicherweise so taten als hätten so woanders etwas zu tun, danach hatte sie sich bis zum Abend im Bad eingeschlossen. Irgendwann war sie dann still, blass und mit verquollenen Augen zu ihren Freunden zurückgekommen die sie nicht verstanden, aber immerhin da waren.

Die vier Freunde saßen wieder draußen im Garten und beobachteten die Gnomen im Garten. Gerade so, wie sie an dem Abend vor ihrem ersten Arbeitstag getan hatten.

„Über was habt ihr gestern Abend geredet?" Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste es wissen.

Harry rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank herum, räusperte sich, aber dann sprach er doch. Merkwürdig nur, dass seine Stimme so alt klang…gar nicht wie die eines Achtzehnjährigen.

„Über vieles, ich habe ihn nach meiner Vergangenheit gefragt. Über meine Eltern, warum er ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht hat, ob es noch andere gab, die meine Eltern verraten haben. Ob er gezweifelt hat, als er mich töten wollte. Dinge, die er sonst noch geplant hatte, was er alles über den Orden wusste. Auch was er von Dumbledore hielt und was er von ihm wusste. Ich glaube, er hat ihn in gewisser Weise wirklich bewundert. Und er erzählte, wie meine Eltern starben..." Er trank kurz etwas Kürbissaft, wollte sich eine Pause verschaffen. Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf tröstend an die Schulter ihres Freundes.

„Er hat mir sehr ausführlich geantwortet und sehr sachlich. Das war okay so", stellte Harry nach einiger Zeit klar, als er weitersprechen konnte. „Und wir haben über die Jahre nach seiner Rückkehr geredet. Wir hatten ja viel von unterschiedlichen Seiten erlebt. Das war interessant für uns beide, denke ich. Die andere Perspektive…" Wieder entstand eine kurze Gnome spielten miteinander Fangen, waren dabei aber so ungeschickt, das sie ständig umpurzelten und als lebendige Kartoffeln den Weg zum Fuchsbau hinunterkullerten. Das, oder sie versuchten den Gemüsegarten der Weasleys zu plündern. Das war schwer zu entscheiden.

„Er hat mich auch Dinge gefragt. Er wollte wissen, was Dumbledore und ich über seine Vergangenheit erfahren haben. Also die Erinnerungen, was wir gesehen haben. Er hat nach seinen Verwandten gefragt, vor allem auch nach seiner Mutter. Darüber wollte er viel wissen…Und zu der Schlacht, als wir beide in dieser Zwischenwelt waren. Er wollte wissen, was ich gesehen hatte."

Hermine seufzte. Ron streichelte ihren Rücken und alle dachten wohl auch an die andere Zeit mit ihm, als sie ihn jagen und töten wollten.

„Und er hat mich nach Sirius gefragt."

„Was?"

Harry, der leicht rot geworden war, blickte nun nicht mehr nach vorne sondern senkte den Blick als er tonlos weitersprach, unsicher, wie er sich bei dieser Unterhaltung fühlen sollte. „Sirius ist doch auch durch den Bogen in der Todeskammer gefallen. Er hat gefragt, ob ich glaube, dass Sirius Schmerzen hatte, ob er aussah, als würde er leiden. Ich habe gesagt, nein. Sirius sah friedlich aus, ich denke, das fand er gut. Er war danach dann irgendwie ruhiger."

Hermine schnäuzte sich. Egal, ob ihre Freunde ihre Trauer verstanden, egal, wie irrational es war, so darunter leiden, sie tat es. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch die besten Freunde der Welt, denn niemand machte ihr deswegen Vorwürfe.

„Aber er hat mir noch etwas gesagt, kurz bevor ich ging", fügte Harry so nachdenklich hinzu, als wäre er ein uralter Mann von hundertfünfzig Jahren oder mehr, der versuchte, ein Resümee aus seinem zurückliegenden Leben zu ziehen.

„Er meinte, wir sollten nett zu Hermine sein" sagte Harry, und tätschelte Hermine, die nun doch wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte, freundschaftlich den Rücken, „und er meinte, wir sollten niemals versuchen, etwas Besonders zu sein und uns von sinnlosen Dingen besitzen zu lassen. Dumbledore und er wären besondere Menschen gewesen, aber das hätte sie beide unglücklich gemacht."

Hermine dachte wieder an all das, was er gesagt hatte, wie er war, wie er sich geändert hatte. Hatte sie vielleicht vergessen, ihm noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen? Doch wahrscheinlich waren manchmal Worte gar nicht so wichtig. Sie wussten, was sie füreinander gewesen waren. Das war eine Gewissheit, das war wichtiger, als irgendwelche hochtrabenden Worte gewechselt zu haben.

Und eigentlich war sie auch sicher, dass er nun nicht mehr dieses gehäutete, gequälte Etwas sein würde. Er war zu etwas geworden, was auch immer. Aber mehr als seelenlos und er durfte weitergehen.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Hosentasche herum und fischte einen kleinen Zettel heraus, den sie vor einer Stunde per Eulenpost in den Fuchsbau bekommen hatte. Eine Benachrichtigung von Ben. Vielleicht würde sie den kleinen Papierstreifen nachher wegschmeißen, aber jetzt musste sie ihn noch einmal kurz lesen, um zu glauben was dort stand

[style type="italic"] Tom Marvolo Riddle wurde heute, am 8. Oktober 1998 vorschriftsgemäß um 12Uhr Londoner Ortszeit in der Todeskammer der Ministeriumsabteilung hingerichtet. Der Exekutionsmethode entsprechend, war er sofort tot. [/style]

Erneut flossen Tränen über Hermines Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihn sterben lassen.

Sie hatte losgelassen.

Sie hatte versagt.


	24. Epilog

**Beta: Alraune *****fettesdankeschön ***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Dieses Kapitel ist allen Menschen gewidmet, die in den USA und überall auf der Welt in Todeszellen auf ihre Hinrichung warten. **_

** Kapitel 24: Epilog **

Eine junge Frau steht in der Todeskammer der Mysteriumsabteilung. Langsam geht sie auf den Torbogen zu, versucht, die Botschaften der leisen Stimmen, die sie hinter dem Schleier aus Nebel flüstern hört, zu verstehen. Sie geht näher, noch näher…nun steht sie direkt davor.  
Würde sie ihre Hand ausstrecken, könnte sie die Schleier berühren, doch das wäre ihr Tod, denn der Sog würde sie in die Öffnung hineinziehen. Sie zögert…

Sie dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Es ist verboten, sich hier unbefugt aufzuhalten. Draußen vor der Tür, steht ein großer, rothaariger Mann Wache. Nervös geht er vor der Tür auf und ab, hofft, dass keiner seiner Kollegen zu so später Stunde noch auf der Arbeit ist. Es ist zwei Uhr Nachts, eigentlich sollten sie alleine sein.

Die junge Frau innen, in der Kammer, greift in ihren Umhang und zieht ein Stück Pergament hervor. Ein Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen, während ihre Augen über den Brief gleiten, den sie zum Tod mitgebracht hat.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mein lieber Tom!_

_Nun bist Du schon über drei Monate tot und kann nicht aufhören, über Dich nachzudenken._

_Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich Dir gerne noch gesagt hätte. Fragen, die ich Dir gerne gestellt hätte, doch es kam nie dazu, weil es mir immer zu banal vorkam, deswegen schreibe ich Dir nun diesen Brief und hoffe, dass Du ihn aufmerksam lesen wirst._

_Mir geht es mittlerweile wieder gut. Ich weine nicht mehr, ich denke, ich komme nun wieder ganz gut mit allem zurecht, was passiert ist._

_Deine Sachen, die noch im Zimmer waren, wollte ich eigentlich wegschmeißen. Hab ich aber nicht._

_Ich habe das Meiste davon im verbotenen Wald vergraben. Die Idee finde ich gut. Ich denke, Du würdest den Platz mögen, so nahe an Hogwarts. Außerdem habe ich nun einen Platz, wohin ich gehen kann._

_Ich habe zusätzlich noch ein paar Hamburger, ein Bild von mir (kein Nacktbild, mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Du musst schon auf das Original warten), ein paar Bücher und ein Handy mit dazu gelegt._

_Falls du mal wieder der Meinung bist, dass Muggel und Schlammblüter blöd sind. Vielleicht kommt das Zeug ja auf diesem Weg zu Dir, wenn es zerfällt. Dann kannst du all die Sachen auspacken, an mich denken und erinnerst dich daran, dass Muggel viele gute Seiten haben._

_Ja, und ich habe dir noch mehr dazu gelegt. Nämlich eine Kinokarte, Sonnencreme, eine Badehose, und ein paar neue, magische Bücher. Alles Dinge, die ich gerne mit Dir machen, oder die ich Dir gerne zeigen wollte._

_Ich konnte nicht anders, ich hab Dir noch eine dunkelhaarige Perücke dazu gelegt. Bitte zieh sie dann mal für mich auf. Nun guck nicht so. Ja, ich muss gar nicht bei Dir sein, um zu wissen, was Du wieder für ein Gesicht du machst. Aber du weißt doch:_

_Ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir._

_Was wollte ich Dir noch dringend sagen? Ich ja…_

_Vornamen: DU HAST EINEN! Stehe dazu…_

_In der Schule bin ich, wie könnte es anders sein, bei weitem die Beste. Ich war schon immer gut, das muss ich zugeben, doch ich denke durch Deinen Unterricht, habe ich meine Professoren nun endgültig in den Minderwertigkeitskomplex getrieben. Danke._

_Das wollte ich dir noch sagen, habe es aber vergessen, deswegen hier an dieser Stelle: Danke, dass du mir soviel beigebracht hast._

_Draco Malfoy ist jetzt sehr nett zu mir. Auch zu Ron, Harry und Hagrid. Er ist eigentlich zu allen nett, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Aber dass er Harry im Quidditch gewinnen ließ, daran bin ich nicht schuld. Naja, fast nicht…ich war wohl sehr überzeugend, als wir vor dem letzten Spiel miteinander geplaudert haben. Er kann sich aber nicht mehr dran erinnern, deswegen zählt es wohl nicht._

_Ich habe letzte Woche Lucius getroffen. Ein Schulfest, Lucius war da. Er hat mich nach Dir gefragt, wie es…nun, wie es Dir ging, bevor sie dich abgeholt haben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Du es gut fandest, dass er nicht verurteilt wurde und dass es Dir leid tat, wie viel Ärger sie und die anderen wegen Dir hatten.  
Sonst war er immer so arrogant, er hasst Schlammblüter ja, aber dieses Mal hat er mir ganz ruhig zugehört und mir zum Abschied zugelächelt. Es hat ihm wohl gefallen, was er gehört hat. Vielleicht ist er nun auch nicht mehr so wütend oder traurig. Wäre doch schön, oder?_

_Von den Leuten im Krankenhaus habe ich eine Eule bekommen, ob wir nochmal zusammen reden wollten. Ich will aber nicht. Zumindest, noch nicht._

_Ich will auch nicht mit Rita Kimmkorn reden. Sie hat wohl etwas mitbekommen, wollte ein Interview mit mir machen. Sie hat mir wirklich sehr viel Geld geboten, aber ich habe trotzdem abgelehnt. Die wollte ja doch nur Lügen hören._

_Vielleicht werde ich meinen Freunden von Dir erzählen. Irgendwann, nochkann ich es nicht._

_Den Kater habe ich mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Er lebt jetzt bei Hagrid, ich hoffe, das ist okay. Und Du hast Recht, er ist wirklich ein echter Killer. Dauernd belästigt er die Tiere meiner Mitschüler. Aber Hagrid verteidigt ihn, der ist sehr nett zu ihm und findet auch, dass er sich einfach austoben muss. Er fängt Mäuse, Ratten oder Vögel, glaub mir, dem geht's gut._

_Neulich hat er sich zu Professor McGonagall ins Schulleiterbüro geschlichen und den sprechenden Hut angepinkelt. Kater markieren eben, das haben wir ja gemerkt._

_Slughorn hat er auch schon besucht. War echt witzig, mitten während er Zaubertränke vorbereitete. Du ahnst es sicher schon…jedenfalls hat Slughorn, ich konnte leider nicht mehr verhindern, dass er den Trank getrunken hat, gesagt, dass ihm selten ein Trank so gut gelungen ist wie dieser. Du siehst also, überall stiftet er Chaos, Du wärst ja so stolz auf ihn._

_Ich denke ich werde nachher, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, vom Astronomieturm springen. Nee, so schnell siehst Du mich wohl doch nicht wieder. Fliegen kann ich ja jetzt. Ich habe aber nochmal geübt. Zuerst bin ich ein paar Mal vom Stuhl, dann vom Tisch und zuletzt von Hagrids Hütte gesprungen. Das hat, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sicher ziemlich albern ausgesehen. Naja…macht sie sehen, was ich dabei wirklich geübt habe, dann lachen sie nicht mehr, sondern bewundern mich. Hoffe ich doch zumindest. Ich meine, sollten sie, wie viel andere Schüler können das noch?_

_Mit Ron, Harry und den anderen verstehe ich mich wieder gut. Es war am Anfang alles etwas wirr und distanziert. Aber nun ist es fast so wie vorher._

_So viel von mir…nun habe ich aber auch Fragen an Dich._

_Welche Anagramme hast du eigentlich alles ausprobiert, bevor Du auf „I am Lord Voldemort" gekommen bist? Ich habe auch mal rumprobiert, aber das meiste davon klang eher lächerlich._

_Du bist doch der Erbe Slytherins. Die Farbe des Hauses Slytherin ist doch grün, nicht wahr? Warum waren die Todesserumhänge dann schwarz? Sollte man Dich dann nicht eigentlich den Grünen Lord nennen? Na gut, ich gebe es zu…viel Eindruck hättest Du damit nicht geschindet._

_Geht es Dir gut, da wo du jetzt bist? Ich hoffe, du benimmst Dich._

_Wie ist denn Deine Mutter? Ihr habt euch sicher sehr gefreut, Euch kennen zu lernen. Richte ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir aus, ich möchte sie dann auch mal sehen. Später._

_Wie kommst Du denn mit den Riddles aus? Euer letztes Treffen war janicht so gut. Aber ich denke mal, ihr könnt das klären._

_Hast du Dich mit Snape versöhnt? Ich hoffe doch. Ist Bellatrix immer noch so hündisch? Wie geht es denn Wurmschwanz?_

_Ich hoffe mal, Dumbledore nervt Dich nicht zu sehrmit seinen Moralvorträgen. Aber er und Grindelwald, die sind sicher sehr interessante Gesprächspartner für Dich. Deswegen, auch wenn´s manchmal bitter ist, hör trotzdem zu. Immerhin, welche anderen Leute gibt es denn dort noch, auf Deinem Niveau?_

_Ich würd solche alten Feindschaften hinter mir lassen und mich mit allen großen Köpfen zusammensetzen und klug daherreden. Und reden kannst Du ja, also…mach es._

_Oh, noch etwas, das mich wirklich beschäftigt. Hast du Snape eigentlich auch hochgehoben, als Du ihm das Fliegen beigebracht hast? Kann ich mir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen. Nein, will ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Du, mit Snape im Arm? Oh je…_

_Also, wir werden viel zu besprechen haben, wenn ich dann komme. Ich freu mich schon._

_Nun muss ich doch ein bisschen traurig werden. Denn wenn ich daran denke, wie lange es dauern wird, dann ist das nicht einfach._

_Ich würde so gerne mal wieder Dein käseweißes Gesicht sehen, Deinen kahlen Schädel, Deine knochigen Finger und manchmal, da fehlt mir sogar Dein schauderhaftes Lachen, das mir jedes Mal die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Unsere Gespräche fehlen mir sehr. Es ist unsagbar schwer, Dich nicht mehr anfassen zu können. Ich würde jetzt sehr gerne bei Dir sein, aber da muss ich noch warten._

_Wenn ehrlich bin, dann fehlt mir der ganze Mann._

_Ich denke, Ron wird es schon schwer fallen, mich mit Dir teilen zu müssen. Aber da muss er eben durch. Ihr könnt Euch ja absprechen. Jeder darf mal meine obere, dann wieder die untere Hälfte haben. Nein, das ist albern. Besser so, einen Tag bin ich bei Dir, einen Tag bei Ron…_

_Es ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich werde mal einen Plan ausarbeiten, so dass jeder gleich viel Hermine haben kann._

_Damit soll es für heute genug sein. Aber ich schreibe Dir mal wieder._

_Ich denke an Dich._

_Bis wir uns wieder sehen…_

_Deine Hermine_

_PS: Ich habe verstanden, was du mir zum Abschied gesagt hast. Ich Dich auch._

_PPS: Albus ist eigentlich ein viel blöderer Name als Tom.  
_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Die brünette Frau beugt sich über den Brief, ihre dunklen Locken berühren das Pergament, als sie einen Kuss auf das Pergament haucht. Sie faltet den Brief zu einem Papierflieger zusammen, hebt den Arm, holt aus, um Schwung zu holen und lässt den Papierfliegerbrief lossegeln.

Der Papierflieger kreist eine Sekunde vor dem Torbogen auf und ab, dann wird er vom Sog erfasst und durch den Torbogen in die Nebelschleier hineingezogen.

Hermine Granger hebt noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß, dann dreht sie sich um und geht, immer noch lächelnd, zur Tür zurück.

* * *

_**Schlussbemerkung: **  
Ich möchte mich bei allen Bedanken, die diese Story bis zum Ende mitverfolgt haben und mir vielleicht auch noch Reviews hinterließen *knuddel*. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass diese Story ein Weichteiltritt in die Geschmacksnerven des gewöhnlichen FF-Lesers darstellt. Umso platter bin ich , wenn ich dann die wahnsinnig tollen Reviews zu dieser Story durchlesen._

_Zum Sinn der Story. Es ging nicht darum die „Guten" als die wirklichen Bösen darzustellen und die „Bösen" als missverstandene Weltverbesserer. Viel eher ging es darum aufzuzeigen, wie sich diese Grenzen verwischen können. Unter gewissen Umständen können Menschen aus gewohnten Schemata ausbrechen. Sich zum Vorteil oder zum Nachteil verändern. Die Krankenschwestern z.B. waren keine bösen Menschen, aber das was sie erlebt haben, lies sie rücksichtslos und grausam werden. Sie waren leider das, was Voldemort aus ihnen gemacht hat._

_Voldemort selbst ist demnach auch kein unschuldiges Opfer. Er ist kein netter Mensch sondern ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder. Unbestritten… aber vielleicht hätte es auch anders kommen können, immerhin war er am Ende doch soweit zu erkennen, was er eigentlich getan hat._

_Hermines „Therapie" war einen Versuch wert… der Erfolg war aber nie sicher. Sie war die ganze Zeit über wohl tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr. Nur ihre Nützlichkeit hat sie vor größerem Schaden bewahrt. Sie hat so viele Zugeständnisse gemacht, das hätte übel in´s Auge gehen oder zumindest wirkungslos sein können. Dennoch, OHNE diese zugebilligte Menschenwürde wäre sie an Voldemort nicht herangekommen und außer noch größerem Hass hätte sich in ihm nichts verändert._

_Menschlichkeit ist also kein hundertprozentig sicherer Weg, aber ohne sie, geht es nicht. Oft brauchen diejenigen sie am meisten, die sie am wenigsten verdienen._

_Es ist einfach einen Menschen wie Harry Potter zu bemitleiden, oder ihn anständig zu behandeln. Er ist nett, er hat schlimmes erlebt… man will ihm helfen. Ein Mann wie Voldemort hingegen löst Widerwillen und Abscheu aus, er hat es verdient mies behandelt zu werden._

_Jedoch, wie kann man „böse Taten" aufrichtig verurteilen, wenn man nicht JEDES Leben wertschätzt?_

_Die Story baut auf einem Abschnitt auf Band 7 auf (Hermine fand, ausnahmsweise in einem Buch, die Antwort), nachdem eine zerbrochene Seele geheilt werden kann, wenn der betreffende Reue empfindet. Dies ist jedoch geradezu unerträglich schmerzhaft._

_Dies ist mit Voldemort geschehen. Das war nicht etwas das Hermine gemacht hat, das war nicht das Resultat von Lilly Evans gutem Blut (*brech* wie rassistisch), das war etwas, zu dem er selbst bereit sein musste._

_Für den Plot war es sehr wichtig ihm wirklich ALLES was er jemals war und hatte zu nehmen. Nichts, absolut nichts blieb mehr… außer einem Schlammblut, das er eigentlich verachten wollte. Nur weil er ALLES verloren hatte, konnte er sich auf Neues einlassen, konnte er nachdenken. Intelligent genug war er, er musste es nur WOLLEN!!!_

_Und zu Beginn wollte er NICHT! Voldemort wollte mächtig und böse bleiben. Sein anfängliches Verhalten gegenüber Hermine war eine Mischung als Kosten-Nutzen-Denken und Langeweile. Erst ab Kapitel 15, als Voldemort auch noch Hermine als Gesprächspartnerin verloren hatte und er 24h am tag damit beschäftigt war die Wand anzukucken war er bereit, Hermine als Mensch (und nicht als Dienerin) wahrzunehmen. Erst ab dann war er überhaupt bereit über andere Menschen nachzudenken._

_Das er irgendwann über seine Taten nachdachte und diese kritisch bewertete, war nie sicher. Voldemort war ein böser Mensch, keine seiner Taten soll verharmlost werden. Doch MEINER Meinung nach war es die Mühe Wert, sich um ihn zu bemühen._

_Nicht nur, weil man sonst nicht besser als die Todesser wäre, sondern weil sich ein Mensch nur dann ändern kann, wenn man ihn lässt. Und wenn man ihn als Mensch behandelt…_

_Noch etwas… ich bin, war und werde immer Gegnerin der Todesstrafe sein. Ein Mord ist ein Mord, noch mehr Tote sind weder Lösung noch Hilfe… aber es ist so einfach zu sagen das Hass falsch ist, wenn man selbst kein Opfer ist. Deswegen will ich auch keine der Personen in der Story verurteilen. Ich hoffe man hat sie auch dann verstehen können, wenn ihr Handeln negativ schien._

_Hermine hat es wirklich übel getroffen. Was sie alles mitgemacht hat, das habt ihr ja gelesen. Aber ich will zusätzlich noch auf etwas hinweisen, nämlich, dass solche Strafen nicht nur die Gefangenen, sondern auch die Angehörigen leiden lassen. Leute die ihre „Lieben" anders kennen, mögen…die nun unter der öffentlichen Hetze leiden und sich am Ende noch dafür entschuldigen müssen, dass sie diese Menschen nicht ebenso hassen wie der Rest der Welt. Man nimmt nicht nur diesen Tätern das Leben, sondern auch deren Angehörigen ihre Partner, Eltern usw… und das Recht zu trauern._

_Ich kann mir kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen. Hermine hat unter ganz furchtbaren Umständen (eben dadurch, dass sie ihn vorher mehrmals „retten" musste, das „zusammenwachsen" usw.) jemanden verloren, der ihr sehr wichtig war. Im Vergleich aber zu anderen, die ihre Angehörigen verlieren wird sie nicht in Trauergruppen Trost finden können. Sie wird nicht mit ihren Freunden zusammen über den Toten reden können. Sie wird keine Kinder nach ihm benennen können. Keine Bilder zuhause aufstellen… sie wird nicht über Alltäglichkeiten zwischen ihm und ihr reden dürfen und schon gar nicht darüber, dass sie auch etwas wie „gute Zeiten" zusammen hatten._

_Weil keiner das hören will. Alles was sie hören wird sind Jubelgesänge an seinem Todestag, Hassberichte in Zeitungen und Büchern, Triumphfeiern des Ordens und vermutlich jede Menge Ablehnung, weil sie nicht „mitfeiern" will._

_Deswegen ist es mir eben sehr wichtig darauf hinzuweisen, dass auch die ganz „Schlimmen" eine Familie haben, die ganz furchtbar darunter leiden, wenn ihre Lieben öffentlich verdammt werden. Also deswegen… etwas Mitgefühl dafür, dass auch diese Leute ein Recht haben zu Trauern und sich nicht dafür schämen müssen, „so jemand" lieb gehabt zu haben (und es immer noch zu tun)._


End file.
